


Persona: BLEACHED - The Moon Rises

by ThatEeveeGuy13



Category: Bleach, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 314,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEeveeGuy13/pseuds/ThatEeveeGuy13
Summary: Years after thwarting her brother's attempt at world domination, 24-year old Ringo Kubo begins life as a professor at the prestigious Naruki Ascension Academy in Tokyo. Her hopes for a peaceful experience are dashed when, one-by-one, her students begin awakening to the mysterious powers that her friends had acquired years prior: Personas. The new generation will need them, as an ancient enemy lies slithering through the shadows, waiting to bring chaos upon the fragile peace.
Kudos: 4





	1. Echoes of Hope and Despair

Our tale begins in the not-too-distant past. When a group of seven remarkable students, led by a girl with hair alight with crimson, ended the ambitions of an ancient evil, and the warped souls entrenched in its cause. Harnessing the power that laid dormant within their cognition, the seven youths spared the world from eternal enslavement, overcoming trials, tragedy and betrayal.

Though mankind was saved from destruction, the events that took place were lost within the collective minds of the masses, the climactic battle taking place inside humanity's own consciousness. Only the seven youths and a relative few others retained knowledge of what had transpired.

Gods fell. Monsters, literal and otherwise, were slain. Evil was defeated, temporarily at least.

Yet there remained a nagging fear. The souls tainted by the ancient power had found ways to defy death in the past. Even with a decisive victory, the youths always held a fear that they would defy it again.

Eight years passed without incident.

But as so often happens, fate takes a turn...

\---

August 4, 2028

KARAKURA TOWN DEPARTMENT OF CORRECTIONS, JAPAN

His current moniker was Inmate #3471. His crimes range from bribery and theft to multiple counts of conspiracy to commit murder. His sentence was getting to spend the remainder of his youth (and well beyond) in a 6 by 8 cell and eating food that looked to have been digested by the cook well beforehand.

A dire fate for one who, at one point in time, looked set for a long career in politics.

Eight years ago he was Kyohei Ishimaru, Junior Class President at the prestigious Naruki Ascension Academy, located in the next town over. He had everything required to succeed: power, intelligence, ambition, and a family deeply entrenched in politics. A future as the Prime Minister of Japan was not out of the question.

Then Ringo Kubo happened.

The redheaded girl arrived at the academy seeking the truth regarding the murder of her brother Tohru--the one man Ishimaru considered to be an equal. By the time she was done with him, the carefully built web of connections Ishimaru had built had scattered like ashes in the wind. His corruption had finally caught up to him, and a life once filled with such promise would likely end behind bars.

He spent the first year in his new home hating her. Everything he'd done to get to a place of prominence, undone within a year. Yet he came to realize that, in the end, he had nobody to blame but himself. He had trusted the wrong people. Especially...

Especially...that man. The Reaper.

Heinous and deplorable in every sense, that red-hooded psychopath had done much to further his goals. Everything except rid him of Ringo Kubo. Chalk that up to the murderer's delirious adoration of the girl coupled with the wishes of his true master: Tohru Kubo. He who had died, yet somehow lived again. All that Ishimaru had done for the duration of that year was be the unwitting pawn of a dead man. His old rival had bested him again.

And now here he was. Eight years into a decades-long prison sentence. Tohru Kubo was dead. So, too, was the Reaper. Yet Ishimaru often found himself thinking that perhaps he had gotten the harshest punishment.

Today was not one of those days. Today was, as far as imprisonment goes, relatively peaceful. He was sitting on a bench in the prison's recreational yard, reading to himself. His literature for the day: Fitzgerald's masterpiece, "The Great Gatsby". The cautionary tale of a man who had everything, flying too close to the sun and burning as a result. Ishimaru could relate.

The prison populace largely left him be. Unassuming with no distinctive features save for his glasses, and a scar on his left cheek acquired from a fellow inmate who REALLY wanted first dibs on the daily muck they called food, he attracted little in the way of attention. So he sat in peace, engrossed in his daily read.

He didn't even notice when everything around him stopped moving.

It took him a couple of minutes, but when he looked up, he saw that movement around him had completely ceased. The inmate playing basketball near him was in mid-shot, the ball suspended in the air. Ishimaru stood up, and waved his arms in front of the unmoving guards. He'd seen this sight before. Eight years prior, before all hell had broken loose.

And just as it had happened on that day, a ghost appeared before him.

"Long time no see, Ishi. See the years haven't been too kind."

Standing before Ishimaru was a familiar sight. Basic red hoodie and blue jeans, face obscured in shadow, save for a single, glowing eye. And that voice. That tone that was so filled with utter contempt for everything with a pulse, that made you feel as if tadpoles were swimming underneath your skin. There was no mistaking it.

"Y-you're...the Reaper?!" uttered a stunned Ishimaru.

"Well, actually, I'm Bruce Willis. In the flesh, in this random Japanese prison. Damn STRAIGHT I'm the Reaper, genius." 

"But...but it can't be--" 

"Nuh-uh-uh, none of that, Ishi. Haven't you gotten it by now? Lotta things you think CAN'T be actually CAN. Case in point, yours truly having my neck turned into a fountain and coming back to tell the tale. All thanks to our pal Tohru's old insurance policy trick. Only I was smart enough not to try it on his dear sister. How is Rinnie doing these days, anyhow? Oh wait, you wouldn't know. You've been in this nice bird cage for a good while, right?" He suddenly perked up. "Oh, speaking of bird cages, there's a movie I haven't seen in a while. That Nathan Lane, bro. Always cracks me up--" 

"What do you want?" Ishimaru interrupted.

The Reaper quickly grabbed Ishimaru, pulled out a handgun and put it against the inmate's neck. "It's not polite to interrupt, Ishi." he said with a seriousness in his voice that hadn't been there before. "As for what I'm doing here, can't a guy visit an old friend he hasn't seen in a long time? Jeez. I'm probably the first guy to come see you in who-knows-how-long, and what do I get? Attitude. And I was gonna let you in on my plans for the future, too..."

The Reaper's musing was broken by a sudden burst of laughter. Not from the murderer, but from the man he was pointing his gun at. "Wha..?" the hooded man muttered. 

"Oh, please forgive me. I understand that to someone with your sense of humor, laughter must be a very abstract concept. But you MUST be joking. PLANS? You mean your plan of revenge against Rin Kubo and her posse, correct? Because the last time you went up against them ended so swimmingly for you. Difference now being that you don't have Tohru Kubo and an actual, prehistoric DEITY to help you. If that wasn't enough to prevent your demise, what makes you think anything you try now will work? I'll commend you in finding a way back from Hades' embrace, but if you seriously believe you're going to be any sort of threat to them now, then you'll find yourself right back amongst the eternal flames. Let me spell it out for you: you're old news, Nobuhiro Yamatsu."

The Reaper shoved Ishimaru to the ground. "Don't...don't you fucking DARE repeat that name." he said angrily. "Ya know what, Ishi? I tried being nice. I was even gonna help you get out of this dump. But I'm thinking this is right where you belong." He fired three shots at the inmate playing basketball, the bullets stopping right before making contact. He dropped the gun onto Ishimaru's chest. "See you in Hell, Ishi. Enjoy the extra 60 years." He vanished, and time quickly resumed, the bullets tearing into the inmate, killing him instantly. The nearby guards acted quickly, tackling Ishimaru before he even had a chance to react.

Watching from the top of the prison, the Reaper chuckled. "'Old news', am I? Heh. Oh, Ishi. Should've known by now, I'm full of surprises. Now, then..."

"Oh where, oh where could my dear Apple-chan be~?" He teleported away.

As it did eight years prior, that merciless, absolute blade called fate has dropped...and the game begins anew.

\---

THREE DAYS LATER

NARUKI CITY, JAPAN

Daybreak. A new chapter is set to begin for a town that endured a period of tumult not too long ago. Today, however, is a new beginning. The first day of a new school year, as a new flock of ambitious students are set to begin their studies at the town's most prestigious institution, Naruki Ascension Academy.

It's a new year for their educators, too. For one in particular, it was a more nerve-wracking occasion than it usually would be. At 24 years of age she would be the youngest instructor in the academy's history; undoubtedly the youngest to hold the title of "Professor". She lived in a quiet neighborhood not far from the market district where her family ran adjoining produce and flower shops.

The house she shared with her dearest friend was surrounded by a bevy of flowers of numerous shades and forms, all meticulously arranged and cared for. Her friend was set to take over the flower shop, with her mother soon to embark on a life of vacations and pachinko parlors, while her older brother would maintain the produce shop their father cared for until his dying day.

As always, her attire would largely consist of the same shade of red as the hair she adored so much, only recently cutting it down to her shoulders. Everything from her uniform to the rims of her glasses was a stark shade of crimson. "Coordination is everything", her best friend would tell her often.

Her name was Ringo Kubo. And today was going to be a great one. She would accept nothing less.

Gathering her belongings, she practically hopped out the front door. Outside sweeping the patio, draped in azure-colored house wear, was a platinum blonde-haired young woman; close to her, a pink-hued cat was lounging. The young woman smiled brightly at the sight of Rin. "Well good morning to you, Rin." she said. 

"Morning, Rose. Bit early for housework, isn't it?" Rin answered, bending over to pick up the cat. "And how about you, Momo? Helping Mom #2 out with the housework?" she said. 

Rose perked up. "Oh! I'm sorry, where are my manners? Let me try again." She cleared her throat, then stood up straight and saluted. "GOOD MORNING, PROFESSOR KUBO!" she said heartily. 

Rin chuckled at this. "Come on, there's no need for that. You'll wake up the neighbors." She put the cat down. 

"Nervous?" Rose asked. 

"A bit, yeah. I'm going to be responsible for molding a bunch of young geniuses. I hope I'm not swinging above my weight class here." 

"Don't even fret over it. If anyone knows what those kids are thinking it's you. We were in their shoes not that long ago. You worked hard to get that title. I know there's nothing you can't do." 

"Oh, shoot. You give me way too much credit." 

"I don't say anything that's not the truth."

Rin took a deep breath. "Okay. I've got this." They hugged, and Rin got into her car. "Wish me luck." 

"You don't need it, silly. Oh, don't forget we're having dinner at Hiyoko's after work. Give me an update at lunch, okay?" 

"If I'm still alive by then." 

"You'll be phenomenal. Just keep that smile going." Rin began driving off, and Rose waved as she did so. "Have a lovely day, Professor~!" she yelled cheerily.

Rin drove the short distance to the academy. She got out of the car, and took another deep breath. "You got this. You got this. You've faced down a god and lived, Rin. You can handle a bunch of hormonal prodigies." she thought to herself. "Don't show any weakness." She walked into the school. Swarms of students lined the halls. Rin entered the main courtyard. "Home sweet home." she thought.

A uniformed officer was directing students into the halls. "Okay, kiddos, move along. Wasn't planning on herding sheep today." he said. His blondish-brown hair was tied into a short ponytail, and he had light peach fuzz. He wore a dark cowboy hat, with the word "Strength" written across the front in yellow lettering. Rin walked by him, only for him to stick his arm out, blocking her. "Sorry, ma'am. Gotta write you a citation." 

"Oh? What seems to be the problem, officer?" she said with a smirk. 

"Didn't you know it's illegal to be looking that damn cute?" he joked.

They hugged. "How ya doin' today, boss?" the officer asked. 

"Oh, just lovely, Jugo. What are you doing here?" 

"Volunteered to help keep the kiddos in line today. Any day's gonna be nuts it's gonna be today. And I wanted to make sure a certain new professor was A-OK." 

"Aren't you a sweetheart. Yes, I'm okay. Got a swarm of butterflies in my stomach but I'm okay." 

"Oh, don't tell me you're nervous about a bunch of runts. I didn't think geniuses got nervous about other geniuses." 

"Please, 'genius' might be overdoing it." 

Jugo blinked a couple times. "I'm sorry, is the 24-year old professor telling me she ain't a genius?"

Rin sighed. "Guess you've got a point there. Anyway...you coming to Hiyoko's tonight?" Jugo grumbled a bit. "Oh, come on. You know she'll be sad if not everyone's there." 

"It ain't her I'm grumbling about. It's her choice of hubby." 

"JoJo's harmless. He doesn't think before he speaks sometimes, sure, but--" 

"He calls my boys pigs, boss. I know he was raised around shady shit, but that doesn't fly with me. At all." 

"Well if he does it again, you have my word I'll give him the scolding of a lifetime. If Hiyoko doesn't first." Jugo grumbled again. Rin took on a stern look. "Shijūgo Oda. You will attend dinner tonight and you'll behave yourself. Am I clear?" she asserted. 

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, and you think you won't be able to handle some brats. I was gonna go anyway. I wouldn't be a creep to Hiyoko like that. Got enough to worry about, that one." 

"Good, good. And no arguments with JoJo, alright?"

"I can be nice if he can be nice. Not that there's any guarantee of that." 

"I'll take it as a yes."

A bell rang out. "That's my cue. I'll see you tonight, okay?" Rin said. 

"Yes, ma'am. Good luck. Show those little runts who's boss. Maximum effort and all that." Jugo responded. They waved goodbye, and Rin walked into the main building.

Rin made it to the second floor, her classroom being located near the end of the hallway. She entered a door marked "Class 85-I". Her class would be a small one: eight students total, all of them freshmen, and all save one being from overseas. The school had been making a concerted effort in recent years to bring in more international students, in an effort to make it a more global brand. Rin had spent the past few months brushing up on their native languages, despite being assured that every student had been well-tutored in both Japanese and English. She wanted the students to be comfortable around her, and learning their languages was Step 1 towards that.

None of the students had made it yet, so Rin took a moment to sit down and decompress. "Ohhh, this is real, isn't it." she said. Then she remembered something. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a wrapped gift. The note included read, "In case you need something soft to hug. Every teacher needs one of these! Good luck! Love u!!! - T & J". Her best friend and neighbor Tenko gave it to her the previous day, and told her not to open it until she got to her classroom. She opened the gift, and it was a small plush toy that appeared to be a red apple, but with tiny black eyes on the leaves and a green, wormlike tail. "This is Applin", a note included read, "and it's a Grass/Dragon type. If any teacher's gonna have one, has to be you, right? - J". Tenko's husband Jin was an avid Pokémon fan, and would sometimes give Rin plush toys as gifts. "Only Jin would think of this..." she said with a smile.

Soon enough, the students began filing in. The last one to walk in, a downtrodden-looking boy with messy brown hair and glasses, quietly took his seat near the back. With everyone seated, Rin stood up. "Showtime." she thought.

"Good morning, everyone." she began. "My name is Professor Ringo Kubo, and I'll be overseeing your education for this year and hopefully beyond." The students looked surprised. 

"Wait, did she say 'professor'?" whispered one brown-haired boy with an American-Southern accent. 

"Really? But...she doesn't look that much older than us..." uttered an indigo-haired girl with a French accent. 

Rin smiled. "I can tell from your faces that you all are a bit surprised. It's alright, I expected as much. Just as you all are starting your first day at the academy, this will be my first time having an entire class of students to teach by myself. I know that must seem a bit crazy, but let me make one thing clear: I'm 110% devoted to making sure your time at the academy is as fruitful as it can possibly be. Think of me as not just your teacher, but your big sister. Which after growing up as the baby of the family, I would be VERY welcoming of." Some of the students laughed. "I'm glad we could have some levity off the bat. I don't want any of you to ever feel uncomfortable around me. If there's anything I'm an expert of, it's understanding people."

"So, to help with that, and before you all introduce yourselves, I figured I'd tell you all a little about myself..."

"So, to start with, there's three things you need to know about me. One: I love plants. If you couldn't guess from my name, plants are kind of my family's specialty. My house practically doubles as a greenhouse, there's so many plant species around it. If you're ever in the market district, chances are you'll come across a produce shop that's joined with a flower shop. That slice of property is my family's pride and joy. If you see a goofball with a goatee or the blonde-haired sweetheart, tell them your professor sent you." She winked.

"Two: I love writing. When I was going to school here, people would call me a writing prodigy. I wouldn't really go as far as that, but it's my passion nonetheless. I've actually been working on a book for a while now, but..." She started blushing. "Don't ask me when I plan on finishing it." The students laughed.

"And three: I love people. I can spend hours on end just sitting down and getting to know people. Ask any of my friends and they'll call me their life coach. If there's anything any of you feel like asking me, or you need to get something off your chest, ANYTHING at all, my ears are at your service. I didn't spend all that money and time on psychotherapy courses for nothing." She winked again. "In all seriousness, though...I'm here for you all. When I say I'm your big sister, I mean it. Ask me anything, tell me any trouble you have, if you need a shoulder to cry on, BELIEVE me, I'm here for all of it. So with that in mind..."

"I'll do some of that ear-bending I've been going on about. I'd like you all to stand up and introduce yourselves. Who wants to go first?"

Almost as if on cue, a dark-skinned boy leapt out of his seat in the front row, catching Rin off guard. "No need to say anything else, Teach!" he bellowed out. The shirt on his uniform was untucked, and his sleeves were rolled up. "What's going on, everyone! What's wrong, too early for some of y'all? Oh, where are my manners? I'm Sahir Musa, and I'm from Nigeria. As for what brought me here...eh, some people think I'm good at football, and I mean the one where you're actually using your feet. Personally I'd like to think it's my incredible parties that got me here but, don't think the scholarly crowd cares much for those."

"'Kind of good' might be underselling it." Rin thought. "This kid had clubs the world over clamoring for his signature. We're talking Real Madrid and Bayern Munich-level clubs, serious money. But he turned them all down to come here. I can't even imagine why...still, seems like a nice kid. Party animal rep is a bit of a concern, but what teenager doesn't enjoy that stuff?"

"Anyway, sorry to start babbling on, Teach. I'd love to keep going but someone else needs to have a turn today. Plus what's life without a bit of mystery, ya know?" 

"No no, it's fine. I opened the floor for you all, I don't mind a bit of talking. Well then, who wants to go next?"

The dark-haired girl stood up. "Bonjour, mes amis. My name is Caroline Hilda Blackthorne. Carrie is fine by me. I am from the lovely province of Monaco. As far as why I am here, I am an artisan by trade. All the jewelry I'm wearing, I fashioned myself. I'm also a little knowledgeable about computers, but that is neither here nor there. I wanted to experience the world outside of my home, so here I am. This is what they call 'broadening your horizons', yes?"

"This girl is just radiating high class. She's been making a living for herself selling that jewelry, and in a playground for the rich like Monaco, who doesn't need shiny things? One thing, though...her file mentioned that she's currently living with her aunt and uncle. Her parents were supposedly very famous environmentalists, but they..." Rin thought.

"Professor, is everything alright?" Carrie asked. 

"Oh, sorry." 

"No apologies needed. Not unusual for an educator to be lost in thought. I would be more worried if you weren't thinking. Oh, I'm sorry, that must have sounded rude..." 

"No, no, it didn't, I get what you meant."

Next, a stern-faced boy with red hair stood up. "Kenneth Southgate. Go by Kenji. Liverpool. Swordsman. That's it." He sat back down.

Rin blinked a couple of times. "Blunt and to the point, huh?" 

"Got the point across, didn't I?"

"Oh, this one's gonna be a problem." Rin thought. "From what I read he's been training with swords obsessively since he was a young boy. File mentioned him being 'combative with authority figures', and boy can I see that. There was also something about an unusual upbringing that's made him...well. Like this."

"Let me make one thing clear." Kenji asserted. "I've come here for one reason and one only. Getting an education and leaving. I'm not here to socialize. Other people annoy me." 

Rin sighed. "Tenko is gonna deflate this kid's ego before it's all said and done, I'll make sure of it." she thought.

"Sheesh, people actually talk like that? You one of those anime protags?" chided a girl with pink highlights in her dark hair. She had her feet up on the desk, wore glasses, and had a pair of cat-ear headphones around her neck. 

"What was that?" Kenji responded. 

"Just saying, dude. This ain't 'Soulcalibur'. Not gonna just find someone on the street to have a duel with, especially with that attitude. Seriously, the Sasuke Uchiha act is waaaay overdone." 

"Listen here, you--"

"ANYwho." the girl said, now standing on top of her desk. 

"H-hey, I wasn't--" Kenji began, but the girl ignored him.

"How's it hanging, party people? My human designation is Kit So-yin, but people on the interwebs call me Kitty. I hail from the mystical land known as 'Seoul', and I stream video games on the internet cuz people'll watch anything, clearly. Aaaand that's about it I guess."

"I like this girl already." Rin thought. "Up until a month ago she was averaging millions of views for her Twitch streams, and she had advertisers lining up for deals with her. Then out of the blue, she says she's stopping to focus on schooling away from home. It was the strangest thing. Then again, her file did mention she could be a bit..."

"Beeteedubs, did someone here eat a twin in the womb?" Kitty abruptly asked. "I just get that vibe in the air. It was this guy, wasn't it?" She pointed at Kenji. 

"W-what?!" he responded, flabbergasted.

"...eccentric." Rin finished her thought.

After Kitty sat down, a girl with blonde hair with blue highlights stood up. "Ummm, I guess I'll follow that up. Howdy, everybody. I'm Barbara O'Donnell. And this fella right here..." She motioned for the boy with the Southern accent to get up. 

"Howdy. And I'm Max O'Donnell. We're twins, if you couldn't tell already." 

"Maxie and I are from the great state of Kentucky. As for our trade, we're in the business of showbusiness. I'm a theater girl myself, and Maxie..." "...I'm more of a film guy. I do impressions, if anyone's into that."

"There's a lot to like about these two." Rin thought. "Already getting labeled as the next big things in theater and film. On top of that, they both scored highest out of everyone else here during the entrance exams. Everyone seems to rave about their work ethic. 'You won't have a better pair of students', they kept telling me. That being said...I sense a bit of tension between them. I could be imagining it, but...hmmm."

"Okay, who else..." Rin looked over at a girl sitting in the corner with a yellow hood over her head. The girl glanced up, revealing a messy blonde head of hair. She quickly glanced back down. 

"D-don't worry about me. I don't really have much to say..." she said somewhat quietly. 

"It's alright, you don't have to be afraid. Nobody here's going to judge you." Rin said. 

"Except this guy, probably." Kitty added, pointing at Kenji. 

"Pipe it." he snapped back.

The girl stood up. "Ummm, m-my name is Natalia Van Damme. I'm from Belgium. And I, um...I like to sew. I make a lot of my own clothing, and um...other stuff." She fiddled around with her fingers as she spoke. "S-sorry, I'm not that good at talking to people. You all should probably just ignore me..." 

"Oh heavens, don't think like that." Carrie spoke up, quickly sitting next to Natalia, startling her. "I'm actually rather fascinated. This hood you're wearing, did you make it yourself?" 

Natalia looked away. "C-could you not come so close?" 

"Oh! My apologies. I admit that was rather abrupt. I'm sorry for startling you." 

"D-don't be sorry, it's my fault I'm such a weirdo..."

"I might have my work cut out with her." Rin thought. "For as lovely and well-put together her clothing is from the pictures I've seen, she suffers from extreme shyness. I just hope I can help her be more comfortable around people."

"Alright, so...I think that just leaves..." Rin looked to the back of the class. 

The downtrodden boy hadn't spoken or reacted to anything up to this point, and only stared down at his legs. He sighed. He stood up slowly. He began to speak in a low tone. "I don't...really have much to say. I don't have any real talent to speak of. The only reason I'm here is because my parents paid my way in. They figure it's my duty...to make amends for my brother's mistakes."

"My name is Kibō Ishimaru. And I hope I'm not too much trouble for anyone. Especially you...Professor Kubo."

Kibō sat down. Rin was silent for a moment. She gave a light smile. "Thank you, everyone. So...I'm going to give everyone a few minutes to talk with one another. If we're going to be spending the foreseeable future together, it's important to find common ground. I'll leave you all to it."

A few hours later, lunch period arrived. Rin went outside to the main courtyard and called Rose. "Still alive, I see." Rose joked. 

"For the time being." Rin responded. 

"So, how were first impressions?" 

"First impressions were...interesting. Some of them might need a bit of extra effort to get through to, but they all seem like good kids." 

"Great to hear. And what about the one you mentioned, you know..." 

"Kibō. Yes. It went about how I expected. He wouldn't look me in the eye, even when addressing me. He seemed really sad. He talked about having to make amends." 

"Amends for what, though? He's not the one that tried to have us all killed."

"I know that, Rose. And I want HIM to know that. That's why..."

Rin thought back to when she first got the files on her students. "And there you have it, Ms. Kubo. It's a rather small group, I know. I hope you don't have any issues?" the headmaster told her. 

"Oh, none at all. I'm honestly glad. Don't want to be overwhelmed out of the gates." 

"That was our reasoning for assigning you this class, after all. Most of them seem fairly artistically inclined, so you'll already have that common ground. Now before I let you go...I do have one more thing I should mention. I trust I needn't remind you of Kyohei Ishimaru, do I?" 

"Ishimaru...no. I still remember everthing. Why?"

"Well...I've been informed that his younger brother will be attending the school as a first year. Given your history with his brother, I felt you should be aware in case...well, in case it should bring up any hard memories."

Rin thought for a moment. "What's his name?" 

"I believe it's Kibō, if I'm remembering correctly." 

"...I want him in my class." 

"Pardon? Are you sure? After what--" 

"He was what, six? Seven when the incident happened? Was he the one that conspired to hurt my friends and family? I want to keep an eye on him. If he's nothing like his brother, I want to make sure it stays that way. And if he is...then I want to change his path. Please." 

"...alright. I'll start the transfer process. I hope you can set a good example for this boy. Lord knows he needs one." 

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best."

Back in the present, Rose began speaking. "You did a good thing, Rin. I know better than anyone what you can help bring out in people. And you know what it's like to have a brother with...questionable methods. You're exactly what he needs right now." 

"Suppose you're right. Well, I have to get back. See you tonight." 

"Alright then, Ms. Educator. I'll let Tan know that you're still alive." "Oh God, has he been pestering you?" 

Rose looked outside the shop window and saw a goateed man with tribal tattoos on his arms and a gold chain around his neck giving hand signals, showing a thumbs up and thumbs down in a questioning manner. Rose motioned to him before giving a thumbs up. He gave an 'okay' sign and walked away. "Not anymore he isn't." Rose finally answered.

Rin giggled. "Okay, I'll let you go. Glad to hear it's going well. See you tonight." Rose said. They hung up, and Rin proceeded back to class.

Kitty looked on from afar, listening to her music. "Checking in with the famfam, Prof? Eh, none of my business."

\---

LATER THAT NIGHT

Rin and Rose stood outside the gates of an upscale mansion. Rose was holding a bouquet of sunflowers. "Never ceases to amaze, does it?" Rin asked. 

"No, it doesn't. Everything so well-kept. And I never get tired of their garden..." Rose answered, swooning. 

"Yeah...don't they buy all their flowers from you?" 

"What's your point?"

The gates opened. They approached the door, and Rose knocked. Rin stared at one of the numerous statues of muscular men lining the pathway. "Y'know...I'd say this was overcompensating for something but...I don't want to think about JoJo naked." she said. 

"Oh, please, no. I can't look at hot springs the same way anymore." Rose added, shaking her head.

The door opened. "Evening, ladies." Jugo said. "See somebody survived their first day." 

"Well, I felt safer knowing Naruki's finest were around." Rin said with a playful grin. 

"Please, I was on my rump all day sipping coffee. Kids these days are too well-behaved." 

"Would you prefer it be like when we were there?" Rose asked. 

"HELL no I wouldn't." Jugo answered. 

"Anyone else here?" Rin asked. 

"Rest of the squad's in the living room. And, uh, watch out for Tenko. She's in RARE form today." 

"Oh, boy."

The trio entered the living room. "I've caught the scent of bestiiiiiiiie~!" A young woman with short brown hair, a green jacket and a shirt with an arrow reading "Future Nerd" pointing to a noticeable bump got up from the couch. 

"Whoa there, no need for running--" Rin said before Tenko embraced her in a hug. "Jesus you act like you haven't seen me in weeks, we had lunch yesterday, remember?" 

"I knooooow. But every hour without seeing your gorgeous face feels like weeks." Tenko retorted. 

"What are you eating?" Rose asked. Tenko held a small bucket of purple-shaded ice cream. "It's lavender-flavored. Wanna taste it? It's horrific." 

"Well, I don't want to taste it if it's horrific." Rose answered. 

"Howzabout you, Jugo? It's the worst." 

"I'd rather not. Why are you even eating it if it's that bad?"

A bearded man with long, dark hair, a black-and-blue snowcap and jacket and a shirt with an image of a cloaked figure holding a lantern got up from the couch. "Dude, you're asking the pregnant chick why she's eating weird shit. Don't question it." said Jin, though rather than his mouth, the words came out of his wristwatch. "I think the more important question is why she's feeding our kid the weird shit." 

"She's already fated to be weird, Jin. What's one more thing?" 

"There's weird, and then there's 'eating something you'd scent a candle with' weird." 

"Honey, you can eat whatever you want." Tenko said to her stomach. 

"Don't listen to her. You don't have to eat the candle if you don't want to." Jin retorted. 

"You seriously telling our daughter not to listen to me? Are we gonna have the rebellious phase right off the bat?" 

"Better to get it over with than when she's 16 and self-aware. I'm just making it easier down the line."

A butler walked in the room. "The Madame will see you all in the dining hall now." 

"Oh, YAY! Those lobster butts are calling my naaaaame~!" Tenko walked off. Jin turned to the others. 

"Only 5 more months of this. Yaaaaaaaay!" he said sarcastically before walking away. 

"...and that is why I'm never having kids." Jugo deadpanned. Rin and Rose stood in silence.

The group entered a large dining room. "Look at that tiny shellfish booty~!" said Tenko giddily. 

"I don't think I'll ever think about lobsters the same way ever again." Rose uttered. 

"Hey, where'd your hubby run off to?" Rin asked. 

"Mr. Hygiene went to go wash his hands. Such a gentleman~." Tenko answered, scarfing down another spoonful of ice cream. 

"Boy, those hormones are something else, huh?" Jugo said. 

"I'm not entirely sure it's all hormones." Rin added.

In the bathroom, Jin finished washing his hands. When he looked back in the mirror, he saw a line of blood stretched across his neck. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and reopened them. The blood had vanished. He sighed. He took out a bottle of pills, and took one.

Jin returned to the dining room. "There you are, I was thinking you got kidnapped or something." Jugo said. 

"*sigh* Really, dude?" Jin responded.

"Sorry, sorry. Forgot." 

"*sigh* How many of those lobster bums has she eaten?" 

Tenko was in the process of eating one. "This is only my third. I can show restraint!" she griped. She went to grab another spoonful of ice cream, only for the tub to be empty. She looked sad, only for Jin to appear next to her holding another tub. She looked overjoyed, and hugged his arm. "My sweet enabler~!" she chimed. Jugo looked over at Jin, who shrugged. 

"Anything for your queen, dude."

A moment later, a young woman in a yellow dress, her light brown hair tied back, walked in. "Sorry for the wait, everyone." she said. 

"Oh, speaking of queens." Rose said, walking over and handing Hiyoko the flowers. 

"Oh, darling, you shouldn't have. I feel like I have half of your stock in my garden already." Hiyoko said. 

"Well, what's a few more to have around? I know these are your favorite." Rose responded. 

"You're far too generous, love."

"So, where's His Majesty hiding?" Jin asked. 

"Probably cutting off a guy's finger somewhere..." mumbled Jugo, prompting Rin to quickly elbow his side. "Ouch." 

"You promised you'd behave." she whispered. 

Just then, a man walked into the room. His brown hair was messy, with a wild ponytail stretching past his shoulders. He wore dark dress pants and a shirt unbuttoned at the top, and wore an eyepatch over his left eye. "'His Majesty' was busy taking his pre-dinner shit." JoJo said. 

"Thought I smelled something." Jugo said with a smirk. 

"Sure that ain't the cow manure you coat your house with, Oda?" JoJo sniped back. 

Hiyoko grabbed his shirt, and stared daggers at him. "Shūjo. Not here." she asserted. 

"Tch. Whatever." he grumbled. 

"What did I JUST tell you?" Rin demanded. 

"Hey, I ain't the one talking 'bout his shit at the dinner table." Jugo replied.

Everyone sat down. "Hey, JoJo. Wanna smell something fun?" Tenko said, holding a cup of dark purple liquid. 

"The hell is that?" he asked. 

"Go on, take a wiff." "Good grief, fine." He sniffed it, then reeled back in horror. 

"OH GAWD! The fuck is that?!" he demanded. 

"It's disgusting." Tenko answered. 

"What is it?" 

"It's foul." 

"What is it?!" 

"Beets." 

"Why are you drinking beets?" 

"Beets are good for cleaning up the digestive tract." Rin answered. 

"I figured somebody who knows a thing or two about shit would appreciate it." Tenko added. 

"I...appreciate the thought." JoJo said.

"So, Rin." Hiyoko began. "I heard your first day in education went well." 

"It did. They all seem like good kids. Some more...unique cases in the bunch, but I'm used to unique cases." Rin replied. "I'm planning on sitting down with them all one-on-one, try to get a gauge for how I can help them out. I'd like to ask you all to help out, if it's not too much trouble." 

"It wouldn't be trouble at all. I'd love to help out." Hiyoko said. 

"Long as we don't have to go monster hunting again, I'm game." JoJo added. 

"I'd hope it wouldn't come to that. Even if things have been...different, since we stopped Tohru." 

"By 'different' meaning our spiritual pals coming out in the real world now?" Jin asked. 

"That's what I meant, yes. Thankfully there hasn't been much use for it but, I'd like to keep my students out of it. If possible." 

"I understand, dear. That was a bit too much excitement for my liking--" Hiyoko began, before she began coughing. 

"Hey, you alright?" JoJo asked. 

"I'm alright, my love. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"In any case, I'd really love to help you out in any way, Rin. Kids are my specialty, after all." Hiyoko said. 

"Are you really sure? I don't want to pile stress on you." Rin said. 

"It's fine, really. Anything to keep me occupied. It gets lonely shuffling around here all day." She coughed again. 

"You sure you're okay there? That sounds kind of nasty." Tenko asked.

"I'm fine, really. Just need a bit of air..." 

"I'll take you outside." Rose said. 

"You're too kind, rosebud. Thank you." The two walked out.

"How long's it been like that?" Jin asked. 

JoJo put his fist against his forehead. "Couple weeks. If it was just the cough that'd be one thing but...well. Y'all know by now it's more than just the cough. The fainting spells started up again. The back pain comes and goes..." He trailed off. 

"There really nothin' the docs can do?" asked Jugo. 

"Well...they've got one idea. Won't fix everything that's wrong, but it'll go a long way to making it so. We're talking a major blood transfusion. There's just one catch..." 

"Uh oh." Tenko uttered. 

"The blood they need to sort everything out...it has to come from a parental source." 

"Shiiit." Jugo uttered.

"Her mom is dead, which means the only other option is--" 

"Juzo Kagetora." Rin said. 

"That's right. A guy she's never met, that's been on the run for over ten years. Hell knows if he's even in Japan anymore, or even if he's..." JoJo trailed off again. "I don't know what to do. I can't just keep watching her suffer like this. Shit, look at where I'm living. Enough cash to do whatever the hell I want except make my wife feel comfortable. Frustrating ain't even the word...shit, I'm sorry. It's your big day, Red. Here I am raining on your parade." 

"Don't even think about it. I get it." Rin replied.

"Love is a crazy thing, y'know. Finding that one person in the world you'd do anything for is like finding a needle in a haystack."

"I get it, really. Maybe one day I'll be fortunate enough to find that special someone."

"Hmm. Hmmmmm." Everyone looked at Rin with cheeky expressions.

"What's the 'hmm'-ing about?" Rin asked.

"Heh. Nuthin'." Jugo denied.

Outside, Rose sat with Hiyoko on a bench. She had her hand on Hiyoko's shoulder as blue energy emanated from it. "Feeling better?" Rose asked. 

"A tad, yeah. Thank you, rosebud." Hiyoko answered. 

"I'm sorry I can't give anything more than temporary relief. If I could--" 

"You've done plenty, Rose. I'm sorry for causing a scene." 

"Don't apologize for something you can't control. I just wish there was something more I could do." 

"You and everybody being around is more than enough for me. Having people around that truly care...it's a relief for a lot of things. JoJo...he's agonized over how to make me more comfortable in my own body. A man raised in the world he was raised in doesn't take well to failure. No matter how much I tell him not to worry about it, he can't help himself." 

"But that's good, isn't it? To have someone so devoted to your well-being. Must be a blessing." 

"I suppose it is...just knowing someone cares that deeply for you helps to ease a lot of pain."

Rose began to fidget. "Rose. You know where I'm going with this, don't you?" Hiyoko asked. Rose turned away, starting to blush. 

"I...I don't know what you mean. There's nobody--" 

"Rose. I can see it clearly. Whenever she's in the room, or you're speaking about her, I see your eyes light up. Why don't you just tell Rin how you feel?" 

Rose looked down. "...I can't." 

"You said it yourself, didn't you? Knowing that someone cares so much about you." 

"You don't understand. We're--"

"You mean taking on her last name to live in the human world? I don't see how that precludes anything, especially since it's a moot point now. What is it you're really so fearful of?" 

Rose began to shake a bit. "...what if she rejects me? What if I say it and she doesn't take it well? I've ran it through my head so many times...if she were to say no, I...I don't know what I would do. I don't want to live in a world where she resents me for anything..."

Hiyoko grabbed Rose's hand. "I know you must be terrified. Everyone is, before they confess their feelings. But I guarantee, once you get it off your chest, you'll feel the relief. I know how much she means to you, Rose, and I want her to understand that, too. Don't let yourself be in pain over something that shouldn't be painful. The bond you two have is special. Promise me you'll let her know that. Okay? Promise me." 

Rose thought about it. "...alright. Alright. I promise. But it has to be the right moment." 

"You pick the time that's right for you. But I don't want you to hold it in forever." Hiyoko put her hand on Rose's head. "Heh. When I first met you it was like speaking to a doll. How the time has gone..."

JoJo walked up to them. "There you are. Everyone was getting worried. Everything alright?" he asked. 

"Everything's fine, my love. Just enjoying the scenery. Sorry to worry you. Come on then, Rose. Hopefully Tenko hasn't scarfed down all the seafood." Hiyoko answered. They walked back inside.

"I have to let her know how I feel..." Rose thought. "...as if I haven't practiced it in front of a mirror countless times. But she's right. Rin deserves to know. I've kept it bottled up for too long..."

\---

A short while later, Rose and Rin returned home. "Well, that was certainly an eventful evening. I thought Tenko was gonna rip Jugo's arm off over that last bit of lobster. Would've been fitting, if nothing else." Rin said while she unlocked the door. "Hey, you alright? You've been kind of quiet since we left." 

Rose looked nervous. "You can do this, Rose. You already promised. You can do this." Rose thought.

Rin opened the door and the pair stepped inside. "What a day. That couch is calling my name." said Rin, who promptly plopped onto the couch. 

Rose began to sweat. "I have to. I have to. Curse you, Hiyoko. I have to. No turning back now--" Rose thought, and then...

"Hey, Rose. Can I talk to you about something?" Rin asked.

The sudden question broke Rose's focus. "I know today's been a bit hectic, trust me I know, but after tonight I...well, I wanted to get something off my chest. I promised myself I'd be more honest with my new job starting, but seeing JoJo and Hiyoko tonight just...made me realize that I shouldn't leave things unsaid." 

Rose looked dumbfounded. "W-what is happening here...?" she thought.

"When we brought you into the family back then, I was happy that it meant you had a reason to stay around. But on the other hand...I was sad. And for a long time I didn't know why. Then one day I realized why I was sad. I thought that I wouldn't be able to express how I really felt. But now that you're firmly established here, I can finally be honest."

Rin began blushing. "Rose, I...I have feelings for you." Rose was completely stunned. "Hehe, I'm sorry. Far be it from me to struggle with the right words, but I've kept this buried for a long time. If I'm going to guide a group of prodigies to being their best selves, then I need to be 100% honest about who I am. I'm sorry if this is so sudden. I completely understand any reaction you might have. I just hope this doesn't--"

Rose tried to contain her laughter. Then, the tears started flowing. Rin was surprised. Rose tried composing herself. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. I just, *sniff*. I've been tearing myself up inside trying to come up with the right words." 

"Rose, you don't have to say anything you don't mean for my sake. I just had to get this off my--" 

"Rin, I have something I've been meaning to give you." Rose took out a folded up note, and handed it to Rin. "When we first met, I took notes on what I believed to be the true nature of love. After all the time I spent with you, the conclusion I came to was--" 

"'Love is like an apple'." Rin said. 

"Yes. Love is something we want. It is sweetness, wisdom, and liveliness all in one perfect form. It is bright, and good, and can be pictured with the warmest shade of red."

"When I first wrote those words, the image I had in my mind...was you, Rin. I love you. So very, very deeply. For the longest time, I kept my feelings hidden because I didn't want to do anything that might drive a wedge between us. But...you confessed to me first. I never could have imagined this happening. Or...maybe I did. Many, many times. Oh, dear. I'm just so overjoyed I...I think I might faint." 

"Whoa there, let's not get that drastic." Rin motioned for Rose to sit next to her. Rose laid her head on Rin's shoulder. "Better?" Rin asked. 

"Yes. Thank you, Rin. My dearest, most beloved...yes, let's leave it at that. My beloved. You who taught me the ways of the world...I promise I'll stand by you, always." 

"Rose, I...thank you. I'm sorry if I caused you any pain. I've come to rely on you so much...I never want you to think you can't tell me something." 

"It's perfectly alright. All the toiling I've done in my mind...this moment makes it worth it. Would it be alright to just...stay like this for a little longer?" 

"Of course. We can just sit here as long as you want."

Rose closed her eyes, and eventually fell asleep. Rin sighed. "If this is how Day One went...this year's gonna be a doozy." she thought.


	2. Magician's Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now settled into their school life, the students tour around the Naruki township. At the same time, an old ghost returns to torment Rin.

August 12, 2028

Morning at the academy dorms. It being the first weekend of the new semester, most students had already departed to experience the city and neighbouring towns at their leisure. Sitting at the steps of the boys' dorm was Kibō, wearing a blue hoodie and jeans. He was bouncing a small blue and green rubber ball around. He held it for a moment. He thought back to before his brother was arrested. "You're an Ishimaru, Kibō. The whole world is within your grasp. The question is...do you have the willpower to grab hold of it? To do whatever is necessary to achieve your goals? This might be too obtuse for a kid like you, but just know that your name will grant you privileges well beyond those beneath you. And believe me...there will be MANY beneath you."

"Hmph. Privileges. How did that work out for you, Kyohei?" Kibō said. 

"Talking to your imaginary friend, Keebster?" Kibō looked behind him, and Sahir and Max were standing at the doorway, Sahir wearing a green and black football kit with the Nigerian national team's logo on the upper left hand corner, while Max wore a red and white checkered shirt.

"Oh, hey. Sorry. Just talking to some old ghosts." Kibō said. 

"Wait, you were speaking to a ghost?!" Max panicked. 

"Calm down there, Maxie, I'm pretty sure that was a metaphor." Sahir said. 

"Uh, right, yeah. Totally was." Max said unconvincingly.

"So I'm going to guess that Kenji won't be joining us." Kibō said. 

"Don't sound so disappointed." Max replied.

"I tried asking the guy, but he just gave me the stink eye and said he'd been 'issued a challenge' by someone. Honestly starting to doubt if this guy's for real." Sahir added. 

"Maybe the professor got tired of his backsass and challenged him to put up or shut up." Max added. 

"Wouldn't doubt it after all that lip he gave yesterday. 'I only need hone my blade, don't begin to tell me what to do, woman.' I'm just impressed she didn't fling him out the window right then and there." Sahir said.

"Anyway, let's not let that grouch sour up our day, right gentlemen?" Sahir put his arm around Kibō's shoulder. "Our first day of freedom, my friends. A whole new world, with Japanese girls as far as the eye can see..."

Kibō looked unamused. "Starting to think Kenji isn't the only one existing in their own world." he thought. 

"Come, my friends! To the nearest shopping mall you can find! True love awaits!" Sahir sprinted away. 

"Picking up girls at a shopping mall, does this guy think he's Chris-chan?" Max said. 

"Who the hell is that?" Kibō asked. 

"You don't want to know."

In front of the girls' dorm, Kitty sat on the steps listening to her headphones, garbed in dark boots, torn jeans and a t-shirt with the words "god is dead" scribed in pink lettering. 

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm~...hmm?" Barbara came trotting out of the dorm, wearing a light blue-and-white button-down shirt and skirt, humming to herself. "There you are, Kitty. I was wondering where you could've gone. Could've sworn you were still sleeping while I got dressed."

"I was. Then you started singing 'Firework' to yourself and, well. So long, slumberland." Kitty replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But how'd you leave without me noticing?"

"I'm a master of stealthy exits. Even my sister says so, and she's...never mind."

Barbara chose not to dig further. "What's that you're watching?"

The video showed a gorilla in a zoo spinning around in circles. "Educational content." Kitty replied.

"Oh, a...funny spinning monkey."

"Gorillas are apes, Barbie. They get offended when you call them monkeys."

"Okay, noted." Barbara cocked her head. "You're a bit of an oddball, aren't you?"

"Honey, if it's taken you this long to realize, then we're gonna have a LONG year together."

A few minutes later, Carrie stepped out of the dorm wearing a violet blouse, and carrying a large burlap sack. "Sorry for the wait, girls." she said with a bead of sweat going down her face. 

"What's with the sack?" Barbara asked. 

"Wait, are we disposing of a body? Today might be fun after all." Kitty added. 

"Oh, this? Well, I had trouble getting Natalia to leave her room. So, I..." 

"Wait...Natalia's in that bag?! Can she even breathe in there?! Let her out right now!" Barbara demanded.

Carrie opened the sack, and out came a near-catatonic Natalia, curled up. "Blessed creator, take me now." she said meekly. 

"Are you out of your mind?! You couldn't just convince her to come out herself?!" Barbara argued. 

"I tried that, and she still wouldn't budge. So I had to think on my feet." Carrie explained. 

"Gotta say, Frenchie. You're more hardcore than I gave you credit for." Kitty said. 

"You have not seen 'hardcore' from me, nor would you want to." Carrie said ominously. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing. Forget about it."

After a few minutes, Natalia composed herself. "Okay, okay. Moving on from the drama." Barbara said, slightly exasperated. "It's our first day to explore our surroundings, ladies. I've already got our adventure plotted out." 

"Uhh, not for nothing, Barbie, but isn't half the fun of an adventure not knowing where you're going? Just saying." Kitty asked. 

"I get that, Kitty. But what's life without at least a little planning ahead. Organization's what separates the cream from the crop, after all. So, first on the list is...the market district. I wanted to stop by that cute flower shop I've heard so much about." 

"Oh, the one the professor's family owns? That does sound lovely. I'm sure the professor would appreciate us stopping in to say hello." Carrie said. 

"Precisely. I don't know about you all, but I'm fairly curious about our professor. Someone that young getting to teach some of the globe's best and brightest? How could I not be curious?" Barbara elaborated. 

"A flower shop does sound really pretty. And I would like to see the professor when she's not giving Kenji the evil eye..." Natalia added. 

"Plus, I hear that she has a friend that recently took over a game shop close by. You're one of those people that streams games, aren't you Kitty?" Barbara asked. 

"Yeah...sort of." Kitty responded, in a way that gave off the impression that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Then that settles it. Come on then, ladies. Adventure awaits!" Barbara yelled out, marching off. 

"Isn't she being a bit dramatic?" Carrie commented. 

"What do you expect from a theater girl?" Kitty responded.

\---

Kenji stared up at the sign, reading "Naruki #1 Fitness and Wellness Center". He carried a sword in a sheath on his back. "This is where my opponent is? What could the professor have planned..." he pondered. 

"You know you can go inside." uttered a voice. Kenji looked over at the man leaning against the window. He was eating from a bag of Hi-Chews.

"'Sup? The name's Jin. I'm guessing you're the one Rin sent over?" 

"Are you my opponent?" 

"I look like a guy ready for a duel, mate? Nah, she's waiting inside. Nice sheath, by the way." 

"'She?' The professor's having me fight a woman?" 

"You got a problem with women, sport? I'll have you know she's the finest swordsman on the entire damn continent. And I'm not just saying that cuz she's my wife. Just be prepared. She's in a bit of a precarious state at the moment so she's taking every precaution." 

"Oh, trust me. I'm prepared for anything." Kenji walked inside.

Jin's eyes turned yellow. "Oh no you ain't, you snotty little prick. Oh no you ain't."

Kenji walked past the reception desk, and into a large gymnasium. Standing with her back turned to Kenji, wiping clean her sword, was Tenko. "Glad you finally showed up." she said. 

"So you're the so-called 'finest swordsman in all the land'. Those eagle wings on your jacket...so. The professor has sent me to the Flying Valkyrie herself. You are Tenko Kitsunezaru, are you not?" 

"Somebody knows their business. I go by 'Tenko Mirai' nowadays but you hit the nail on the head. Exept you left out the 'Olympic Gold Medalist' part." 

"At least the professor didn't send me to a complete novice. I look forward to taking your title." Kenji drew his sword and took a battle stance.

"Slow down there, champ. I ain't finished talking."

Tenko turned around. Kenji stared blankly at her stomach. "Is this some kind of insane joke?" he demanded. 

"I don't joke when it comes to a duel, Kenneth. Oh yes. Rin-Rin told me all about you. How you've been nasty and disrespectful in class to her and the rest of the students. So I volunteered to give you an attitude adjustment. And in case you're concerned about my little bump, don't worry. I wouldn't have volunteered if I felt there was even a slight chance of you hurting me or the little one."

Kenji clearly took offense to the implication. "What did you just--" 

"Why are you obsessed with that sword, Kenneth? Getting stronger is one thing, hell, nobody wants to get weaker. But say you have a satisfying duel. Then what? What's the plan after that happens? You go jump into a lake? Sit in a cave spending your time with your thumb up your ass? Kicking yourself for alienating people by being such a tool? I don't get you at all." 

"Enough. I won't be lectured by some--" 

"By some WHAT, Kenneth? You know who I am already. You know the things I've accomplished with this sword. Does the fact that a woman has achieved so much in your field, enough to lecture you on it, really bother you that much? Tell you what. Hit me once. Even the tiniest cut. Make me bleed, and I'll declare you the winner. I'll even let you have the first go."

"You must be joking. Look at your stomach. How is this going to be a fair fight?" Kenji demanded.

"Oh? That so? You want me to wear a blindfold? Tie my hands behind my back and hold the sword in my mouth? Would that make you feel better?" Tenko chided. 

Kenji gritted his teeth. "Don't force me to do something I'll--"

"Actually, ya know what?" Tenko suddenly appeared sitting on the bleachers. "I think I'm gonna sit this out. Blade's not really feeling it, today. Don't worry, though, I always have a backup plan. Oh, hubby of mine~!"

Jin appeared in front of Kenji. "Hello again."

"You--! Where did you come from?" Kenji demanded.

"Kid, I've been standing here this whole time. I'm not one to say that my wife can't defend herself--because ohhhh CAN she--but we do have a new addition to think about. So I'll let you take a swing at me, instead. I'll even let you get the first shot at it. This here's my good side." Jin gestured at the left side of his neck.

Kenji grumbled. "What happens next is on you." He unsheathed his sword, and took a swing. 

"Hey, uh, Kenneth? What are you aiming at?" Tenko questioned. Jin had disappeared, reappearing behind Kenji.

"Not a fan of using your peripheral vision, are you?" Jin asked. He delivered a hard chop to Kenji's neck, causing him to crumble to the floor.

"Let me tell you why I agreed to this, Kenneth." Tenko stood over his defeated form. "It wasn't for some showboaty, 'I'm gonna prove I'm strongest' type of reason. I have bigger things to worry about than massaging your ego. I did this because you disrespected somebody I care deeply about. Let me put it in a way your brain can comprehend. Would a knight take it lightly if someone were to insult their queen? Come Monday, the first thing I'm asking Rin-Rin is how you behaved in class. If I hear that you're still being a shit, we'll be repeating this episode again. Now go home. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna call my boss and tell her we can open up..." She walked towards the door.

Kenji weakly stood up. He clenched his sword. His thoughts turned to a bitter memory. Sword training in the presence of his mother. "Do it again, Kenneth. Until your form is perfect." Then the whip. Again. Admonishing. The whip. Over and over. The rage built inside of Kenji, until he finally exploded. "YOU BITCH...!" He lunged towards Tenko. Before he could reach her...

He was stopped in place as his blade was blocked by an arm. Jin had suddenly appeared again. A guitar riff was playing from his watch, with the screen text scrolling "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST - Stardust Crusaders". Kenji was stunned. "How the hell do you keep doing that?! And where did she go?! And he's blocking my sword with his arm...?!" he thought. 

"Y'know, now that I've got a closer look...sheesh, that's an ugly sheath. But that's the least of your worries. I was already fixing to whoop you for being rude to Rin. Then you try attacking my pregnant wife with her back turned. You've got no idea how NOT COOL that shit is. Souls that ugly don't get fixed in one day. But don't worry. Because that's gonna be nothing...compared to how ugly your face is about to be." He delivered a single, hard punch to Kenji's face that sent him flying across the room.

Tenko walked back into the room. "Sorry to cut in. But there's only so much BS I can stand." Jin explained. 

"I'm not mad. Just...disappointed he reacted like that. Not surprised, but still disappointed." Tenko replied. 

"Hm. Is the little miss okay?" 

"Little miss is A-OK. Even if I slipped up, I had Brynhildr's shield to keep me safe. He had zero chance." 

"Right. Still...there's gotta be a reason this kid's so screwed up. Doesn't justify the shit attitude, but there's gotta be more to it." 

"Hmm. There's some of Rin-Rin rubbing off on you. Always wanting to understand people." 

"Heh. Guess you're right." 

"So how are we getting him out of here?" 

"I'll carry him back to the dorms. I'll have Ongyo-ki cast a wider illusion. Make people think I'm carrying a box."

Jin walked out carrying Kenji's unconscious body. "Don't forget to call Mimi. Before she starts freaking out about where you are." Tenko said. 

"She'll start freaking out regardless. Hopefully she can handle a few customers without calling the Imperial Guard." Jin replied. He left.

\---

"Think this is the place?" Barbara asked. 

"Flower shop next to a produce market. Plus a big ol' sign that says 'Kubo' on the front. I'd put money on that bet." Kitty responded. 

"Oi. You ladies lost or somethin'?" a voice boomed out. They looked over to see a muscular, tattooed man with dark shades and gold chains standing there. 

"Eek! This must be one of those creepy yakuza guys! Hide me!" Natalia shrieked. 

"Whoa whoa WHOA, hold on a sec!" he objected. 

"Oh blessed creator, let it be painless...!" Natalia begged. 

Carrie stood forward. "So your desire is punishment, then." 

"C-can ya hold up for just one sec?!" 

"Hang on..." Barbara interjected. "Didn't the professor mention something about a big goofball hanging around the produce shop?" 

"Hey, whaddya mean 'goofball'? Wait a second...you said 'professor', yeah? You're Rin's kids, aren't ya?"

"How do you know the professor?" Barbara asked. 

"Well, let's see...it all started 'bout 24 years ago when she came outta Mama's tummy..." 

"I'm just gonna stop you there." Barbara interrupted. 

"So this dude's the prof's big brother. Hunh. Really wouldn't have guessed." Kitty said. 

"That I am, little lady. The name's Hyōtan, but y'all can call me DJ TanMan." he said entirely seriously. 

"I won't be doing that at all, actually." Kitty retorted. 

"Anywho, sorry about spookin' ya. Could ya maybe tell Blondie to stop shaking like a damn massage chair?" 

Carrie put her hand on Natalia's shoulder as she hid her face beneath her hood. "Calm down, Natalia. He's not going to bite."

"Well I guess that answers my next question of whether this was the right shop. If you don't mind my asking, I'd love to ask you some questions about the professor." Barbara said. 

"Ah, much as I'd love to bend your ears about my lil' sis, I'm a bit preoccupied with my mixtape at the moment." Tan replied. 

"Oh dear lord, he has a mixtape." Kitty muttered to herself. 

"That bein' said, if ya really wanna know about my sis, the lady in the flower shop'll be more than happy. She and Rin are about as tight as a wool sweater after a wash. She'll keep you occupied for a while." 

"Thanks a bunch, Mr. Tan. Good luck on the mixtape!" Barbara said. 

"Heh, I don't need luck. I've got the songs in my bones, and the spirits made me their auteur!" 

"Mother of mercy, she must be adopted." Kitty muttered, shaking her head.

The girls walked into the shop. "Ooooh. It's so pretty..." Natalia said. 

"My goodness. Whoever runs this shop must be incredibly meticulous." Carrie added. 

"Helloooo. Anyone home?" Barbara called out. 

"Oh! My apologies. Wait one moment..." Rose appeared from behind a flowerbed. "How can I help you--oh! You girls are from Rin's class, aren't you?" 

"Yes ma'am, we are." Barbara replied. "How lovely. My name is Rose. Rin has told me all about you. Please, feel free to sit wherever you like. I'll go prepare some tea."

"So, Ms. Rose." Barbara began a short while later. "How exactly did you meet the professor? Not to sound presumptuous, but you aren't from around here, are you?" 

"How me and Rin met...well, it was about nine years ago. I came to the academy from elsewhere, and that's where I met Rin. Her family was kind enough to take me in, give me a place to belong where I hadn't before. I've spent the past near-decade repaying them for that kindness." 

"Her family, huh...that includes your neighbor the DJ, right?" 

"Ah, so you've met Hyōtan. He might seem a bit frightening, but he's a sweet man at heart." 

"Can you vouch for his singing voice?" Kitty asked. Rose kept silent. "All the answer I needed."

"So is it just you working the shop? The professor did tell us it was a family business." Barbara asked. 

"Well, for the moment it is. Rin's mother Ms. Hana actually owns it, but she's handing the reigns to me once she returns from vacation. Bless her heart, she's dealt with a lot. I've taken on the brunt of the responsibility, just to ease the stress on her." 

"So I can see...that picture frame there, that gentleman with the glasses...is that the professor's father?" "Yes, it is. He passed away from rather...unsavory means when Rin was young. A robbery gone horribly wrong, just next door in the market. Rin saw everything."

"How awful..." Carrie said. 

"A few years after that, Hyōtan got into some legal trouble and spent a few years in prison. And then..."

Rose bore a look of frustration. 

"Something the matter?" Barbara asked. "No. It's nothing. Just whenever I think about it...it makes me angrier every time. Rin had another brother. His name was Tohru. He was killed shortly before I met Rin." 

"Jeez. Prof was like, 15 when you met? That's a lot for one girl to deal with at that age." said Kitty. 

"Indeed. But there was so much more to it. Tohru was incredibly jealous and cruel towards Rin. Even his own death was a manipulation geared towards hurting her. All of it was by calculated design. Thinking about him just gets me so angry. Him and...that vile creature he conspired with."

"Vile...creature?" Natalia asked. 

"Nobody worth mentioning further. Just a hateful beast who got what he deserved long ago...Ah, I beg your pardon. I didn't mean to begin spinning such a woeful tale." Rose said. 

"No, that's alright. If anything I should apologize for drudging up such awful memories. Really makes me appreciate how much the professor's had to overcome. Tell you what...I'll buy a bouquet of the nicest blue flowers you have. As a thanks for your time." Barbara replied. 

"Oh, a girl after my own heart. Let me just go ahead and--"

"ROSIE, I NEED HELP!" Someone came running through the door. 

"Huh? Gah!" uttered Natalia as the person ran right into her. "Owwwwww..." she muttered. 

The other person, a young woman with a purple jacket, a green and pink shirt with "Splatoon" written on it, and brown hair in braids, sat on the ground. "Uggggh, who put that door there?!" she griped. 

"Um, Mimi? What seems to be the matter?" Rose asked. 

"What's the matter?! You see what my brother just sent me?!" Mimi showed Rose her phone. 

"'Gonna be a while. Helping Rin fix up some garbage. Take care of the store.' You see this?! He wants me to deal with PEOPLE! Does he even know what people are like?" 

"I understand your trepidation but...who's manning the store right now?"

Mimi's eyes widened. "Oh my God! You're right! There's probably a gang of roving geeks running their sweaty hands all over our merch! I'm not taking that one bit!" She went sprinting out the door. "Bah! Who put that sidewalk there?!"

The girls looked confused. Rose shook her head. "Oh, dear. She really should invest in kneepads." she said. 

"What was that all about?" Barbara asked. 

"That was Aimi Mirai. Or Mimi, as she goes by. She helps her brother run the nearby game shop. She's really a sweet girl but she can be a bit...scatterbrained." 

"Her brother, huh? Oh, right. Prof said that the game shop owner's a buddy of yours." Kitty said. 

"Yes, indeed. His wife is Rin's best friend. They live next door to us. Well, I say 'friends', but they're more like family. You should stop in and say hello sometime."

The girls began to leave. "You guys wait outside. I've still got those flowers to buy." Barbara said. 

"Don't take too long. I can already hear Tan Man's mixtape." Kitty said. The three walked out. 

"Hey...thanks again for telling us about the professor. I wouldn't have guessed she'd had it that hard." 

"It's no trouble at all. I like to believe Rin can overcome anything, but there's no denying she's had her fair share of hardship." 

"Well, I guess having a friend like you helps. She was right when she said you were a sweetheart." 

Rose began blushing. "She really said that? Oh, my. I'm a little embarrassed." 

"Oh, don't be. It's nice to hear that kind of thing from the person you love." 

"Huh? Wait, how did--" 

Barbara giggled. "I'm a theater girl. I can read people's faces and voices really well. I know what unconditional love looks and sounds like. Your eyes practically start flashing when you talk about her." 

"Hmm. Someone told me that exact thing not that long ago. You are a curious girl, Ms. O'Donnell. Why exactly are you so ponderous about Rin?" 

"Just curious, is all. I believe the more you know about someone, the better you can judge their character. I want to know as much as I can, so I can tell when people are being their real selves. That's all, really. Anyway, sorry for dragging on. Thanks for the flowers. I'll see you around, Ms. Rose." Barbara left. 

"My, my. Such an inquisitive girl. I can see why Rin spoke highly of her. Feels like she has that same spark..." Rose said.

\---

"Owowowowowowow." Sahir held an ice pack over his right eye. "Who could've guessed those girls would have such fists of iron..." 

"Maybe them standing in front of a Shōtōkan dojo should've been an early warning." Max replied. 

"You know...you may have a point." Sahir said. Kibō stayed silent.

The three wandered through the mall. "Alright, just need to find a costume shop. Get me an eyepatch and I'll be good to go!" Sahir said. 

"Wait, seriously? You're gonna keep going after getting decked like that?" Max asked. 

"Oh, absolutely! I'm turning lemons into lemonade. Ladies love men with eyepatches. Gives them a sense of danger and mystery." 

"Or it'll make you seem like some kind of wild boar."

"Yo, Keebs." Sahir piped up. Kibō, hands in his pockets, didn't respond. "Hey, man. You gonna give us the silent treatment all day?" 

"Sorry. I don't have anything to add." Kibō finally uttered. 

"So? This guy only adds frustration, and that doesn't stop him." Max said, pointing at Sahir. 

"Hey!"

As they walked, a voice popped up. "...Ishimaru?" Kibō took notice. "So I was right...you are Kyohei Ishimaru's younger brother." It was a janitor, disheveled and with prisoners' chains around his legs. 

"Who are you?" Kibō asked. 

The janitor lunged at Kibō, grabbing him by the collar. "Ask your brother who Taikutsu Kyōshinja is. Ask him about the people and lives he left lying in the wake of his selfish shit!" A security guard ran over and pried Kyōshinja off of Kibō. He pointed towards Sahir and Max. "You steer clear of this little shit. That family is nothing but lies and manipulation! He'll chew you up and spit you out when you're not useful anymore!" He continued raving as the guard dragged him off.

"Jesus man, you alright?" Max asked. 

"...no. No I'm not." Kibō uttered. 

"What was that psycho going on about? Who was he?" Sahir asked.

"Him...he was part of my brother's inner circle back when he was in school. I remember Kyohei mentioning him...how he poisoned a girl as a threat to another girl that was gonna expose all of their corruption. He got a long sentence for it...guess he's on work-release or something." 

"You mentioned your brother before. You said that him and the professor had something going on, right?" Max asked.

"Kyohei had a rivalry with Professor Kubo's brother. He took out a lot of his anger on her and her friends. The girls he punished with the poison were friends of the professor. He...he tortured them. Made their school lives hell. Then he got caught...now he's in jail. And I get to repent for his actions."

Kibō turned away. "You all should stay away from me. I'm just a criminal's younger brother. A burden on anyone. I shouldn't even be here..." He somberly walked away. 

"Hey, wait--!" Max yelled out. 

"Let him go, Maxie. Think the guy just needs some time alone. But I'm gonna promise something." Sahir began. "I'm making it my personal mission to get Keebs to open up. All I've heard is 'my brother this, my brother that'. Doesn't make him the same kind of jerk. I'm gonna make him see that."

"...y'know if you weren't pressing ice against your eye, that might've been more badass." 

"You won't give me ANY credit, will you?!"

\---

Rin sat on her couch, her cat strewn across her lap. She was holding a sheet of paper, with several others across the table. "Oh, Rose..." She began blushing. "Can't believe she hid all this for so long...did she ever tell you about this, Momo?" She petted Momo. "Naughty kitty, keeping secrets...maybe I should give her some of the ones I wrote." She put the paper down, took off her glasses, and shut her eyes. "A nice present...for an angel..." she muttered as she drifted off.

Then, a sharp feeling.

Rin jolted awake. "What was that...?" She got up and looked outside.

Near the market district, Barbara and the girls looked around to see that movement had ceased. Birds stopped in mid-flight. Leaves halted before hitting the ground. 

"H-hey! What's the big idea?!" Natalia asked in a panic. 

"Hey, Barbie...did you put a little extra something in those flowers?" asked an unusually nervous Kitty. 

"I didn't do anything, Kitty. This...I don't know what this is..." Barbara responded. 

Nearby, Rose looked out the window, a horrified look on her face. "Oh...oh, no...!" she thought.

At the game store, Mimi looked out the window. "Ummmmm...is this some kind of circus mind trick or something? Hey, bro, wha--" 

Jin was now huddled in a corner, hands over his head. "Bro? What's wrong?!" His eyes widened. 

"You have to be shitting me...not him...!" he uttered.

Kibō had returned to the boys' dorms. "This...Kyohei mentioned something like this...I thought he was joking..." Max and Sahir ran up to him. 

"I might've gotten a few shots to the head, but...is anyone else seeing this?" Sahir asked. The doors opened, and out stepped a groggy Kenji. 

"Urgh, my head...hm? You all..." 

"Kenji? What happened to..." 

"Never mind that. What's going on here?" 

"We'd like to know that ourselves!" Sahir responded.

Rin exited her house, and walked to the middle of the street. She closed her eyes.

"It's been far too long, Rinnie."

Rin slowly opened her eyes, and turned back to see the Reaper. "My, how kind the years have been. Somehow you're even lovelier than the last time I saw you." he said. "You don't look surprised to see me. Though this isn't the first time the dead came back to life in front of you, is it? All I could think of these last eight years was seeing that face again...and how much I wanted to dig a knife into it." He pulled out a revolver and pointed it at Rin. "Bring out your lance. I want to savor this. When we're done here, I'm finishing what I shoulda done eight years ago. Starting with that mute prick Jin." He rubbed his throat. "I'm sure he'll be at a loss for words. Then I'll go for Blondie, then that loudmouth bestie of yours. One-by-one, and I'll tell each of them whose fault it is. You were dead the minute you looked me in the eye, Rinnie. I've just come to collect."

Suddenly, Rin appeared behind him. "Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?" she asked. Surprised, he leapt away to where she had been standing before. He aimed his revolver at her again. 

"I'm not making the same mistakes again. I won't let you fight back...!" The Reaper snapped his fingers. Rin didn't move. The Reaper snickered to himself...only to realize he couldn't move his fingers. "W-what the hell...?" he thought.

Rin smirked. "One second has passed." 

The Reaper's thoughts began to race. "What...?! How did--" Rin held out her hand, and brought forth an ornately decorated red lance. She began to approach the Reaper. 

"Did you forget how I undid this trick eight years ago? Did you think I wouldn't spend all this time preparing for this exact moment?"

"Here's the thing, Nobuhiro. I've spent the last eight years moving on from what happened. Everyone did. We left, and we made lives for ourselves. We moved forward. The world we've built doesn't have room for your chaos anymore. I used to be so terrified of you. But without that hood, or your weapons, or your Persona to bail you out...you're just an evil little man." She walked past him. 

Her eyes turned yellow, and a powerful aura surrounded her. She kept her back turned to the Reaper. "You're old news, Nobuhiro. A simple shadow. But mine is the power of the sun. And in the sun's divine light...shadows die." She raised her hand up. The lance flew up high into the clouds. A huge pillar of light descended from the skies above, stopping just before it was to hit the Reaper. "I used to see you as a threat. Want to know what I think now?" She snapped her fingers.

The pillar came crashing down on the Reaper. Rin didn't turn around. "You're BORING."

The pillar disappeared almost as soon as it crashed down. All that was left of the Reaper was a shaded, smoldering outline of his body, embedded into the street. The street and surrounding area were completely unscathed. Momo was at the front door, watching. Rin walked back into her house. "Sorry about that, Momo. Let's go find those letters so we can surprise Rose when she gets home..."

Elsewhere, the students' confusion only grew once time resumed movement. "We...we didn't hallucinate all that, did we?" Natalia asked. 

"All of us at once? I don't think so." Carrie replied. 

"...I'm just gonna assume Tan Man's mixtape was so bananas it stopped the world from moving. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna go with." Kitty said. 

Barbara started giggling. "Hm? Barbara...?" Carrie said. 

"...coming here was a good idea. Whatever we've stumbled on, it's not like anywhere else. This is going to be fun..." Barbara said.

\---

Hours later, Rose returned home. Rin stood on the front porch, holding Momo. She motioned over to the silhouette in the road. "See that? Told you I took care of it." Rin said. "Guess he tried the same regeneration trick Tohru pulled. But I think I made my point clear. He won't be coming back from that." 

"I certainly hope not. Jin was in a state before I told him you took care of him." 

"I can imagine. JoJo told me Hiyoko fainted when she realized time stopped. Even after all this time, we still have to live with the ghosts..."

Rose took notice of some rolled-up papers sticking out of Rin's pocket. "Oh, uh...I spent the day reading the letters you gave me." 

"Oh...so you did..." 

"Yeah, so...I dug up some of the ones I wrote for you over the years...fair is fair, after all..." Both were blushing madly at this point. "Rose...did you mean everything you wrote? I mean...that was some really, really deep and personal stuff in those letters..." 

"Did I mean everything? Oh, Rin...I meant every word. I was naught but an empty shell when I met you. You gave me friendship, and family...you gave me a purpose in life. You were my savior, in a lot of ways." 

"Is that right...I can honestly say the same about you. I was lost when we first met. I felt so powerless. But you helped me come to my senses, and find the power to achieve anything I wanted. You were my rock...no. You were my angel. Rose, I...I'm so sorry I kept this from you all this time. I didn't want to scare you off...didn't want to imagine a future where you weren't here with me. I'm sorry if I caused you any pain." 

"You really do feel that way...well, then. I suppose this is long overdue." Rose walked up to Rin. With a sigh mixing nerves and relief, she kissed Rin.

"I love you. Every cell, every fiber that makes up my being has wanted to scream it for years. I want to stay by your side for all of eternity. I say nothing I don't mean. So, then..." Rose grabbed the papers out of Rin's pocket. "Let's take a look at these letters." 

Rin smirked. "OK. Let's get to it. I hope they aren't too cheesy for you." They walked inside.

The outline of what was once the Reaper emitted a crimson smoke. It briefly crackled with electricity, before dissipating into the night.


	3. Chariot's Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At conflict with himself, Kenji's doubts open a pathway to another world. The students will soon discover the world within cognition--the world of Shadows and Personas.

August 13, 2028

"..."

The sun was not to rise for a few hours. Kenji stared intently into the mirror. Voices echoed in his head, as he stared at his bruised face.

"Again, Kenneth. Again until it's perfect."

"*whip*"

"Why are you obsessed with that sword, Kenneth?"

"*whip*"

"Souls that ugly don't get fixed in one day."

"*whip*"

"...my soul is...ugly?" Kenji pondered. "What that woman said...why I wield the sword..." He shook his head. "Don't be absurd. To indulge in such frivolous matters would help no one. I must be strong...only the strong can rise from the chaff. And yet..."

A dark aura began emanating from Kenji. "No...no, you know this isn't right. You know...gh!" he strained in a distorted voice. "What's...happening..." The aura enveloped Kenji, and he vanished.

\---

Several hours later, Kibō was groggily eating his breakfast. He looked over at the door to Kenji's room. "Even with a black eye he's out training. I really don't get that guy." A moment later, there was a knock at the door.

He opened the door to find Barbara standing there holding a laptop. "Good morning. Hope I didn't wake you." she said. 

"Uhhhhh." He looked at her, hair tied back and clearly wearing sleepwear and slippers. "Did you just run here after waking up?" he asked. 

"Oh, sorry. I only slept a couple hours. My head's been buzzing since yesterday. And I think you can help me with filling in the blanks." 

"Well I'm not sure if--" Barbara walked in. "Alright, then." Kibō muttered.

"So, The Grinch is already out, I'm guessing?" Barbara asked. 

"I guess, he was gone when I woke up. Whatever he does in his free time is on him." Kibō answered. "So what are you doing here?" 

"Well, ever since I spoke with the professor's friend yesterday, I've been really curious about what happened here eight years ago. So I've been doing some digging, and--" 

"You want to know about what my brother did." 

"Well, yeah. He was super involved in what happened, right?" 

"That doesn't mean he told me everything." 

"I didn't expect that he would. There's just a few things I'm not 100% sure of from the reports...So from what I've gathered, your brother was one of the ringleaders of some kind of criminal conspiracy involving a bunch of academy students. Two of his cohorts were murdered under mysterious circumstances, with a number of other murders and assaults coming up around this time. One of those was a classmate of your brother's named--" 

"Tohru Kubo. The professor's brother." 

"Right. The thing is, all of these killings and assaults were attributed to a student the reports kept calling 'The Reaper'. And they also mentioned that during this time, right before your brother's allies were killed, they were targeted by a group calling themselves the Shinigami Order. Nobody ever identified who these people were, or who this Reaper was. It's all just so...bizarre. So I--"

"Why are you so concerned about all of this?" Kibō asked. 

"Well, it has a lot to do with our professor. It was her brother that died. A lot of her friends were targeted, directly and otherwise. And after what happened yesterday--" 

"Look. All I can tell you is that my brother mentioned something weird like that happening back then. I can't speak for the professor or her friends. And frankly, I don't think it's any of your business." 

"It's all just so weird and bizarre. All I'm doing is--" 

"What you're DOING is snooping around other peoples' business. What do you think the professor would think about you prying into her personal life? You think she wants to relive that? Or that I want to give my brother's bull a second thought?" Kibō had become increasingly agitated.

"Hey, come on, I didn't mean anything by it. I just...want to know I can trust everyone..." Barbara said. 

"Kind of hard when you're snooping around, isn't it? Are you like this with everybody?" Kibō demanded. 

"Just...stop yelling..."

"Heeheeheeheehee...oh dear, Barbara. See what being a nosy busybody gets you?"

Barbara's eyes widened. The voice was like her own, but not. "Did you...hear that?" she asked. 

"Heard what? What are you--" A surge of power could be felt. Energy emanated from Kenji's room. Barbara got up. She approached Kenji's room, almost as if drawn to it. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kibō asked.

"That's right, Barbara. Come closer. Lord knows you can't help snooping..." the voice echoed out. She opened the door, and a wave of darkness erupted from the room. It covered the entire room, and by the time it had dissipated, Barbara and Kibō had vanished.

Meanwhile, Rin was just waking up. She walked to the kitchen, where Rose was staring intently at her phone. "Morning, sunshine. Something happen?" Rin asked. 

"Rin. We have a problem." Rose uttered nervously. She showed Rin her phone screen. "I haven't had activity on this app in years. There's Shadow activity. It's coming from...the academy. And they're giving the source as one of your students."

Rin looked at the screen. "Palace Source: Kenneth Southgate."

"Current Occupants: Kenneth Southgate. Barbara O'Donnell. Kibō Ishimaru."

Rin's face turned pale. "Oh, shit." she muttered.

\---

Kibō's eyes jolted open. He looked around the room. Everything was now shaded red and green. "Ugh...Is this the room...? Why is it different now?" he wondered. He checked around the dormroom. No sign of Barbara. "Probably wandered off by herself. She really can't help herself..." he grumbled. He peered outside the door before walking out.

As he walked through the similarly transformed halls, he took notice of what was different: portraits of shirtless, muscular men lined the walls. Busts of muscular chests were at the end of every hall. "I have SO many questions." he said.

Eventually, he reached a door with a flashing lightbulb above it that read "Taping in Progress". Confused, Kibō slowly opened the door and walked inside. The room was pitch black. "Can't see a thing. Who tapes something in complete darkness? Unless it's one of those dumb ghost hunting shows..." he thought.

The lights suddenly sprung on. Appearing before Kibō was a newscaster's desk. Sitting behind it was what appeared to be Barbara, dressed in a reporter's garb. Her eyes glowed yellow. 

"Hello, hello, hello-lo, everyone~! And welcome to another exciting edition of 'Everyone Else's Business'! I'm your host, Barbie O!" Her voice was distorted. "I've got a special treat in store for you all today! I've decided to mix it up a bit. To help explain, here's my lovely guest for the evening, Barbie O!" Rising up from the floor, chained to a chair, was Barbara. Kibō was stunned. "For today's show, instead of me snooping into everyone else's dirty laundry, I've decided that fair is fair and that y'all should know about MY dirty laundry!"

"Who...who the heck are you? Are you one of those doppelganger things my mom mentioned?" Barbara asked. 

"NOW then, Barbie, let's get down to the nitty gritty! What's your cup size? How many guys have you pictured naked? How can you talk about people being real when your main career aspirations involve pretending to be someone else? Is it cuz you know you're nosy and that if you pretend you're someone else, people might LIKE you?" 

"Sh-shut up. That's not it at all." 

"Oh, sweets. There's no point in lying to me. And I thought you hated being fake? I mean, that's why daddy got banned from coaching, right?"

Barbara was speechless. "Wha...how do you..." 

"Keep your napkins close, everyone, cuz Barbie O is about to spill some TEA. Picture this. Daddy O'Donnell coaches the local high school football team for ten years. Mega successful, six seasons without a loss. The best kids all wanna come play for him. Peaches and gravy, right? Except it comes out that Daddy O's been giving his boys some nice freebies to come play for him. That's a big no-no. So Daddy O ends up persona non grata among the coaching ranks. Ten years of winning, poof, gone. And you wanna know who spilled the beans to the school board?"

"Why none other than his precocious little girl, Barbie O! So Daddy loses his job, and Barbie has to go live with Mommy cuz Daddy can't stand the sight of her. Hell, twin bro Maxie barely even talks to her for over a year. I mean, you've gotta feel bad. The man that raised you, cheating? If you can't trust your own pa, who can you trust? So now comes the cycle of fact-checking everyone around her, and everyone backing away, cuz who wants to be friends with a nosy snitch? Going to school in Japan felt like the only option, cuz everyone around town got sick of her shit!" Kibō looked floored.

"Now then, Barbie..." Barbara's face was blank, almost on the verge of tears. "Answer me this: Was anything that just came out of my mouth a lie?" 

"...no." Barbara uttered, dejected. 

"Aww, it's alright. Feels great, being on the receiving end of the tea-spilling, doesn't it? You know how the old saying goes, 'karma's a bitch'. Welp, I've got another one for ya..." The second Barbara stood up, and brought out an axe from seemingly nowhere. "'Snitches get stitches.'"

"Hey, knock it off!" Kibō yelled out. 

"Huh?" Barbara snapped out of her trance. 

"Pfft, what're you objecting about? You really feel bad for Ms. Fly on the Wall here? Didn't she just barge into your room wanting you to spill the beans on your broski? Seriously, man. You're just another can of worms that needs to be opened. So butt out, and let me take her place."

Kibō went silent. "Just another can of worms...that's right...all I am...is some kid related to a criminal. My last name is all I'm good for...heh. Hehehehehe...." 

"Kibō..." Barbara muttered. 

"One foot in the funny farm, huh? Ugggh, give me a sec, Barbie. Homeboy needs an attitude adjustment." The second Barbara approached Kibō with the axe. Kibō could only keep up the nervous laughter.

"Why are you here?"

Kibō broke from his laughter. The voice sounded like a distorted version of his own.

"She dragged you into this. Whatever happens is on her, not you. You could just run. It's what Kyohei would do. Leave the poor fools to their own fate. Why not just walk away, and never think of this again?"

Kibō snapped out of it long enough to move out of the way from a swing of the axe. He fell to the floor.

"Only a swift death awaits if you intervene. You have no reason to be here. It's just more responsibility foisted on you by others. Why don't you just flee?"

Kibō slowly rose to his feet. "I'm not Kyohei. I don't have to weasel my way out of trouble. I'm not running...because I don't want to."

"...very well. If that is your truest desire, then allow me to offer you this. Let us forge a contract."

Kibō's eyes turned yellow. He clutched his head and fell to one knee. "Hey! What's the big idea? You off your meds?" the second Barbara asked.

"I am thou, thou art I. You who would risk your life for the sake of others...I offer you my blade. Use it, and cut a path that is yours, and yours alone!"

Kibō erupted into a pillar of blue flames. "The hell?!" the second Barbara uttered. Kibō emerged from the fire. "Such a pain!" She swung the axe down, only for it to be blocked. Standing in front of Kibō was a ghostly figure, draped in vermilion hued armor, blocking the axe with a shimmering longsword. 

"Swat her away, Percival." Kibō said. The knight did as ordered, swinging its blade and sending the duplicate flying, crashing through the wall.

Barbara sat in awe. "Dude." she said, stunned.   
"Percival. Get her out of that thing." The knight swung its blade at the chains, breaking them. "You alright?" Kibō asked. 

"Y-yeah, but...what is that thing?!" "Well...far as I can tell, it's me. Like, part of me. I don't know. I'm just as confused as you are."

The duplicate crawled back up from the rubble. Kibō prepared for another round, but Barbara stopped him. "Let me handle this." she said. She approached her double. "I know what you're trying to do. You're what I think people see, when they see me. Right? I tell myself I did the right thing, ratting the old man out. He hurt Mama, so I hurt him back. But then people started looking at me like a snitch. I thought that I did something wrong. Does everyone have something to hide? Is asking for some honesty really that bad? How do I know that nobody's gonna stab me in the back someday? Even my own father can't stand what I did. I want to trust people, but I don't want to be hurt anymore." 

"Not everything has to be an interrogation." Kibō interjected. "Being friends with someone means getting to know them over time, right? Not bursting into their room at eight in the morning asking about their family. I get the whole 'wanting to trust people' angle, but being suspicious of everyone right after the bell doesn't sit well with most people."

"Yeah. You're right. I want to get off on the right foot here. I can start by working on being a better friend." The duplicate gave a light smile, and nodded, before vanishing.

"I am thou, thou art I...for the quest that is thy life, I shall lend you my wisdom. Let it be thy guiding light, to discern the truth. Neither lies, nor deceit shall inhibit thy will..."

Barbara opened her eyes, which briefly flashed yellow. "Thank you...Nimue."

"Okay, now that that's over with..." Barbara began.   
"Where are we? What just happened?" She looked at Kibō. "Oh, sorry. After saying I was gonna cut down on the questions..." 

"Nah, honestly, I think it's justified now. That wave of darkness, the dorm looking so weird, that other you...and these spirits. All that weird stuff Kyohei mentioned...suddenly it's not so weird." Kibō answered.

"Kibō! Barbara! There you are!" The two turned to see Rin, armed with an ornate lance, and Rose standing there. "Oh, thank goodness. I was scared to death for you two." Rin said. 

"Professor?! And Ms. Rose? What are you doing here?" Barbara asked. 

"I got an alert on my phone about the activity in your dorm. We raced over as quickly as we could." Rose explained. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, time out. An alert on your phone about this place?" Kibō questioned. 

"Professor...what's going on here? What's with the lance? Just...who are you?" Barbara asked.

Rin sighed. "This place...is a pocket room within humanity's consciousness." 

"Consciousness? You mean we're inside someone's brain?" Barbara asked. 

"Not exactly. This place was created by the distortion of someone's heart. It's a person's conflicted thoughts and emotions given form." Rose explained. 

"You two don't seem very surprised." Rin said. 

"Honestly, between the time stopping yesterday, those weird ghost things and that second me, I'm open to anything." Barbara said. 

"Ghosts? And a second you? Wait, did you two..." Rin pondered.

Rose looked intently at them. "They...they have. There's no mistaking it. They've forced their Shadows to submit and formed a Persona." she said. 

"Shadows? Persona? Sheesh, every answer we get just adds ten more questions..." Kibō griped. 

"Look, I know a lot of this doesn't make sense right now. I'll answer as much as I can for you later. But right now, we need to find Kenji." Rin said. 

"Kenji? What would he be doing here? I just thought he was off training somewhere." Kibō said. 

"This world is of Kenji's making. If he's still here, he's in serious danger. We have to move quickly." Rose said.

"Just follow close behind us. I'm sorry you got dragged here. Maybe it was fate that you became my students. Or maybe by being near me...no. It doesn't matter why. My duty is in keeping you all safe. And that's what I'll do. Swear it on my lance. Now let's get a move on." Rin dictated. She and Rose walked out the door. 

Barbara and Kibō gave each other confused looks. "Heck of a morning, huh?" Barbara said. 

"Tch. Can say that." Kibō added. They followed the two women.

The group walked into the school's main building. "The readings are strongest within the gymnasium. That should be where he is." Rose said. 

"Figures someone obsessed with training would be in there. Especially given..." Rin began. An assortment of stone sculptures of muscular men dotted the outside of the school. The halls were no different. "...the decorative choices."

"There's no end to these creepy things..." said an unnerved Kibō. 

"This is supposed to be Kenji's world, right? I get that the guy's big on machismo but this is a little overboard." Barbara added. "I mean..." She gazed at the well-sculpted figures. "...not that I'm complaining too much." She began blushing. 

"You know...I'm not that far off." Kibō replied.

"Really, now? So you've got all muscle underneath that skinny figure?"

"You'd be surprised. My mom's actually a...never mind."

The group reached the gymnasium. Numerous signs plastered the doors, bearing messages such as "Keep Out, Artist at Work" and "No Harpies Allowed". "Something tells me we won't be particularly welcome here." Rose stated. 

"Doesn't look like it. Okay, you two. Just keep behind us. There's no telling what's waiting in there. My advice? Don't provoke it." Rin said. 

"'It'?" Kibō asked. They walked inside.

The inside of the gymnasium was covered by a sea of muscular stone statues of varying sizes. 

"Totally not overcompensating." Kibō quipped. He looked over at Barbara. "Are you drooling?" he asked. 

She quickly wiped her mouth. "N-no..." she muttered. 

"Quit it, you two. We need to focus on finding--" Rin began, before catching sight of something.

Near the far end of the gymnasium was a large rectangular stone slab. Kenji's head poked out from it. "Uggh. Just when I thought today couldn't get any more annoying." he began, only for another voice to call out. 

"Hey hey hey heyyyy, who are you jawing at, mister?" Poking out from behind the slab was another Kenji, eyes yellow and dressed in stereotypical artistic garb. He spoke with a lisp. "Oh, foo. I was wondering why it was feeling so shrill in here. So, what, did you mewling harpies not see the signs? Are you blind, stupid, or both? So very typical..." he chided. "Look, I'm working on my magnum opus, so why don't you make like the little queen bees you are and buzz off?" 

"Please, don't. I can't stand another second of this fool's garbage." the real Kenji begged. 

"Garbage? Oh you break my heart, Kenny. Does it hurt that I'm saying what you're too afraid to? The Wicked Witch of West Liverpool is nowhere around here. You don't have to be someone you aren't. This stabby stab macho man nonsense isn't who we really are, you know that." 

"Shut up. You don't know what you're--" 

"'You don't know what you're talking about blahblahblah'. I know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. It's YOU that doesn't get it. Look, harpies." the Shadow began, "I'm feeling generous today, and Kenny is REALLY being a jerk, so I'll let you in on my dirty little secrets. You wanna know why I can't stand you all? Almost every 'grown' woman I've ever met's just used me as their personal whipping post. Especially Mummy Dearest. Oh how she would get SO upset from me just being who I am. 'Oh, Kenneth, you bloody poof. You'll never be a strong man in this world making those abhorrent statues or..." 

"Don't you dare...!" Kenji said angrily. 

"'...staring longingly at those other boys. The other ladies at the tea circles say such embarrassing things about how you look at their boys. Is that what you want to be, Kenneth? An embarrassment for me and your father? Clearly the whip isn't enough...'" 

"Kenji...is all of that true?" Kibō asked. Kenji stayed silent.

"I am an artist. All these years of being shut down at every opportunity just for being who I am. Having to parade around as some pinnacle of machismo because Mummy can't stand that her son could be this disgusting THING the other boys say I am!" Dark energy began emerging from the Shadow. "You'll keep training with the sword, Kenneth. You won't show your proclivities again, Kenneth. I'll make you a son I'm not horrified by, KENNETH."

Rin began walking towards the Shadow. "What the hell is she--" Kibō started. 

"Don't worry. She knows what she's doing." Rose assured. 

Rin took hold of her lance...and walked past the Shadow, much to its surprise. She stopped in front of the stone slab, then jabbed it with her lance, shattering it. Kenji fell to the ground. "What are you..." the Shadow uttered.

Rin knelt down. "Kenji. Everything he said was true, wasn't it?" 

Kenji took a deep breath, and nodded. "Ever since I was little...I could never do what I wanted. When I was a boy I saw a copy of The Thinker in Glasgow. I wanted to make something as incredible as that, but my parents..." He chuckled slightly. "They have always been so dead set on me being this emblem of manhood, that only a strong, capable man can make it far in the world. So they insisted on me training with the sword. A far more masculine trade than sculpting, in their eyes. No matter what, I had to exude manliness. You can imagine their thoughts when it came to light that I..." He paused to consider the wording. "That I wasn't interested in girls. My mother was incensed about it. Showered me in holy water, intensified the whipping sessions. Anything to keep the harpies at the tea sessions from chattering. I...I am sorry, professor. I have treated you and the others poorly. All to keep up the whims of someone thousands of miles away. I know that mere words are not enough, but they are all I have. Perhaps my soul truly is beyond saving..." 

Rin put her hand on his shoulder. "Take it from someone that knows a thing about family treating you terribly, and about learning to accept who you are. Admirable strength doesn't come from dominating others, or flaunting achievements. It comes from living your own truth, regardless of what people think. Right now, admitting to your own faults...that's real strength. So I want you to be your real self, on your terms. Alright?" Kenji paused. 

"Yes, alright. I won't be my mother's sculpted piece while she's nowhere near here. I won't hide myself any longer."

The Shadow, looking pleased, vanished. Kenji started clutching his head.

"Finally, my dear boy. You are ready to accept your true self. If it is your desire, then let us forge a contract. I am thou, thou art I. This world has been entrenched in the powers of lust and conflict. Allow me to help you forge a breathtaking visage, steeped in love and hate..."

Kenji let go of his head. He stood up. "I thank you for your strength, Eligor. I will use it wisely."

"That was...wow. You didn't even have to attack him once." Barbara said. 

"Words can be just as powerful as weapons. If I don't need to use force, I won't. Simple as that." Rin said. 

"So...would anyone care to explain what any of this is?" Kenji asked. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, as the world began to crumble away. 

"NOW what?!" Kibō exclaimed. 

"That's your cue, Rose." Rin said. Rose pressed a button on her phone, and a portal opened. 

"Unless you all want to experience a crumbling pocket dimension firsthand, I'd suggest you all take the exit." she said. The group escaped through the portal, which promptly shut behind them.

As the world crumbled away, a figure appeared. It spoke in a heavily distorted voice. "So they've entered this realm once more...and that woman with the lance...yes. What a pleasant turn of events..." The figure vanished as the world collapsed.

\---

The three students sat on the couch in Rin and Rose's living room, all bearing looks of astonishment. 

"Tea?" offered Rose. 

"I'm good." Kibō said. 

"I think we're getting plenty." Barbara added.

"So, let me get this straight..." Barbara began. "So, that Shinigami Order...that was you two and your friends using that...weird pocket dimension to punish a bunch of bullies?" She looked at Kibō. "No offense." 

"None taken." 

"'Punish' might not be the word. I would say we were...correcting their behavior." Rin answered. 

"It was a matter of defeating their Shadow selves--those copies you encountered--and forcing them to admit their wrongs publically, rather than out and out punishing them." Rose added. 

"See, I get that, but when I was looking up some reports from that time, it said two of the people you went after, well...died almost immediately." Barbara responded.

"That wasn't our doing." Rose retorted. "I assume in your research the name 'The Reaper' came up a few times?" 

"Yeah, it did. Said he was a serial killer, but they never released his identity." 

"All you need to know is that he was a sleazy, hateful little worm obsessed with me and willing to do anything--hurt anyone--to get my attention. Even killing a friend's mother, and kidnapping another to do...unspeakable things to him." Rin said, showing signs of visible anger. 

"So what happened to this Reaper?" Kenji asked. 

"Dead. Killed in the conflict eight years ago. Tried coming back yesterday and, well...you see that piece of avant-garde street art outside? That's what's left of him." The students looked unnerved, and decided against pressing the issue.

"So, this resurrection you mentioned...I can hardly believe it. Your brother caused his own demise just to gain power from that world we were in? It sounds insane." Kenji said. 

"It was insane. But you saw for yourselves. That world makes the impossible real. A voice called out from it, and Tohru answered. And what followed was--" 

"Pure, unfettered hell courtesy of a detestable, dishonorable cretin." Rose interrupted. 

"Rose." 

"I'm not apologizing. He tried to kill us--kill you. I don't care that he was your brother. You should know better than anyone what a demon he was." 

"Demon or not, he was still family. I would be lying if I said I didn't still have love for my brother. Even after everything." Rin responded. 

"Hm. Even after everything. Nice sentiment." Kibō muttered to himself.

A while later, the three started heading back home. "Hey, if you three could, please don't tell the others about what you saw. I know after the time stoppage they'll have questions, but if I can avoid exposing them to that world I will. I don't want them to go leaping headfirst into danger." Rin asked. 

"No problem. Honestly I'm not in any hurry to go back there." Kibō said as he walked out. 

"You have my silence, professor. Oh, and...do you know where I might find Ms. Tenko at this hour?" Kenji asked. 

"Tenko? Hmm, I suppose she's probably on her lunch break at work right now. Heaven knows what 'delicacies' her hormone-brain has come up with." 

"I...see. Well, I wanted to swing by if it didn't trouble her. I...wanted to apologize to her for yesterday." 

"Well, if you can just wait a sec and let me give her a call I can ask her if she's free." 

"I would appreciate it."

"Now where did I put my phone..." Rin went back inside, and saw Barbara standing in the hall, staring at a closed door. 

"Hey, professor...you don't have another roommate, do you?" she asked. The door had a simple sign on it, a border featuring cartoon drawings of bees surrounding the name "Miko". Rin quickly moved in-between Barbara and the door, grabbing the handle. 

"There's nothing in there. Nobody's lived in there for..." Rin trailed off. Barbara, knowing the consequences for prying when she shouldn't, assented. 

"Alright. No problems. I'll see you tomorrow, professor." She bid Rose goodbye, and left.

Rose looked over to Rin. She had her hand on the door, slightly above the sign. She bore a sorrowful expression. 

"Are you--" 

"I'm fine, Rose. It's nothing." 

"Rin. I know when you're not being truthful. If you need to let it out, then--" 

"Let it out? Don't be ridiculous. Even if I had the urge to cry, no tears would fall. Consequences of overuse. I said I'm fine." Her hand clenched into a fist and began to shake. 

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you be. Do what you need to." Rose conceded, and she walked away.

Rin said nothing. She slowly turned the doorknob. The room was dark. Rin walked over and flicked on a desk lamp. Everything in the room was well-organized. Almost as though nobody had touched it in years. Rin sat on the bed. It was all the same as she'd left it. She looked over at the framed picture nestled between the pillows. She picked it up.

The girl in the picture had long, curled brown hair. She was smiling. And she was wearing red-shaded glasses, nearly identical to what Rin was wearing.

A single tear fell onto the picture. Rin took off her glasses, and wiped her eyes.

"Guess I...still have some left over..."

Her thoughts turned to nearly four years prior...to the smile in that portrait...and to the pain that took it away.


	4. The Girl in the Hornet's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin relives a painful memory, when a friend she saved from death is forced to endure a different kind of tragic end.

June 24, 2024

(Note: This chapter is told from Rin's perspective.)

Whenever I think about the time I got to spend with Miko, my mind always jumps back to the summer of 2024. To the cabin on Mt. Shirayuki, where most of my most precious childhood memories were forged.

Uni was done for the summer, and me, Rose, and our roommate Miko decided to spend a week in the mountains, for our own reasons. I still remember that week as being so magical. Given everything I know now, I can easily describe that week as being one of those theme park rides that brings you up and up and up...

And then everything comes crashing back down.

\---

June 24 was a peaceful, relaxing day. I was sitting on the bench next to the cabin door, sipping tea and reading. I come here for the peace and quiet. Helps to get the creative juices flowing. Rose comes out with a tea glass and sits next to me. She loves the flowers out here. Usually she'll take some back with her for the shop, especially the crimson-colored ones. Back then I was still oblivious, because I thought for sure she'd prefer blue...

In any case, she asks me if I've seen Miko around. As if on cue, out from the bushes pops the curly-haired, bespectacled figure of our own Miko Sakaki. Army-style boots, butterfly-patterned shirt and purple jacket. She was, as always, dressed like she was going on a hike.

"Good morn', my idle swarm!" she exclaimed, startling both of us. "While you all have been sipping on liquid honey, I've been searching for my newest life companion! Behold!" Out she brings a small plastic box, and in that box sits a monster of a giant hornet. "Say hello to Suzi! Ain't she precious?" 

"Precious nothing, we are NOT bringing that monster in the house!" Rose yelled. 

"Hey, she can hear you, y'know!" Miko replied.

I ask her why it is that whenever she feels like bringing in a new "pet", it always has to be dangerous. I ask if she remembers Ditko-san the Red-Legged Tarantula, because our cat most certainly does. 

"That was on me for getting one of those American ones that like flinging their hair. Maybe ol' Momo should've watched where she was going." 

"She was SLEEPING." Rose retorted. I reassert that we're drawing the line at giant hornets. 

"Aw, come on, I'll cover her stinger up and only open the cage when you're not around. Pleeeeease? We already have a connection..."

I've learned by now that saying no to Miko on matters of bugs is easier said than done. She'll probably find a way to sneak it in even if we stay saying no. Her pets usually don't live very long, anyway. Ditko-san aside. I tell her if I sense even the vaguest threat from Suzi the Hornet I'm swatting away. Rose shoots me a look of disbelief. Miko starts jumping up and down clasping the container, probably the closest one could get to hugging a hornet.

Miko was, to put it lightly, a bug fanatic. She looked at things like wasps and centipedes like anyone else would look at a dog or a cat. Living with her is...was...like having an on-hand device for spewing random facts about bugs. The most incredible thing being that I can't recall a time she ever spoke a trivia fact that she had talked about before.

Thinking back on that beaming, leaping image, I can barely believe that this same girl had been "raised" by the most inattentive household you could think of. Or that I had first met her during my brother's incident four years prior, when I stopped her from wilfully taking her own life, due in large part to that same so-called "household". It wasn't long after the foiled suicide attempt that I reached out to her, and we clicked almost instantly.

There was no sign here of the horror that the next few months would bring. All that was here was pure joy, the most pressing issue being having to decide on exercise routines for a hornet. Just a happy little hive. But like most hives, sooner or later, something comes around to disrupt it.

...I'm sorry. I need to stop for a minute.

\---

Alright, I'm okay.

Suzi the Hornet had been in our house for about a week at this point. Miko had kept true to her word to keep her in her cage. Me and Rose were eating in the dining room. I get an alert on my phone. I let out a shriek of excitement. I hurry to show Rose the picture from Hiyoko. JoJo had finally proposed. Took the stubborn mule long enough, in my eyes.

While we fussed over the announcement, Miko came in to grab a drink. "Buzzy, buzzy, buzzy." she chimed to herself. She grabbed a bottle of water and went back to her room. "Hey, what do you girls think of me having Suzi on my shoulder like a parrot?" she called out. 

"That depends. Can you teach her to talk?" Rose joked. 

"I take that as a personal challenge." Miko replied.

A few minutes later, we started hearing the coughing. It went on longer than most coughing fits do, especially since Miko wasn't sick. We went to check on her. She was in the bathroom, coughing up her water. She put up a smile. "Heh, don't mind me. Just doing my best mizugumo impression. Bell-forming's not going too hot." she joked. 

"Miko, that sounded painful. Didn't seem like a spider impression." Rose said. 

"I'm telling you, it's fine. All in the name of sci--" She coughed up more water. She plomped down on the floor.

I ask if she's sure she's alright. "Seriously, don't get so buzzy. I just swallowed it wrong, that's all." 

"Maybe you're just exhausted. You've been spending all hours of the night with that wasp. I can get you something to eat--" Rose started. 

"I'm not hungry." I remind her that she's been repeating as much for the last few days. I suggest we go see a doctor. She stares daggers at me the minute I utter the "D" word. Her parents--or rather, the home sapiens that birthed her--are doctors. She didn't want to go anywhere near a hospital or doctor's office for fear of running into them. I assure her the office near the house is safe. I wear her down and she agrees to go see the doctor.

\---

The look on Miko's face is still seared into my mind.

Nothing can prepare you for when the doctor tells you to sit down, then drops that word that changes the fabric of your life entirely. I still can't bring myself to write the word. But you've probably guessed that it's six letters long, starting with "c".

I held her hand. It was shaking, and cold to the touch. A week ago she was gushing about her new yellow-and-black friend. Thinking about their plans for the future. Now she was thinking that she might not be part of that future.

The mass was blocking off part of the hole leading from her stomach to the intestines. It explained her loss of appetite, and why she kept coughing up her water. She asks how long she has. The doctor insists he can't predict that. She never asks about possible treatment. She's seen it before. When we got home, I asked her why she wouldn't take it. "I'm probably not gonna make it anyway. You saw the size of that thing, yeah? Why delay the inevitable? And besides..." She gave me a wink. "Tons of bugs don't even last a year. I can live it out firsthand!" I would've chided her for that if I didn't see the tears welling in her eyes.

Our friends start offering any help they can. Tenko, of course, volunteers for 24/7 care. Jin tries to brace us for what's coming. "My dad went through this. I'm just warning you now...nothing good is coming. None at all." he tells me. He wasn't wrong.

I try contacting her parents. She tells me not to bother. Every attempt at contact goes unanswered. "Always too busy for a daughter." she said. How can doctors sworn to do no harm be this uncaring towards their own flesh and blood?

Rose and my mom take up the brunt of her care, especially when school starts up again. I debate holding off a semester but Miko won't allow it. "Don't put off your future for my sake, Rinnie. Not for someone who doesn't..." She wouldn't finish the sentence, but I knew where she was going with it. I tried focusing on school to keep my mind off the turmoil at home, but it only helps so much.

Her weight plummeted. After three months she barely registered 100 pounds. Frequent bathroom trips, even when hardly anything was coming in, were the norm. Even when she became bedridden, she toiled away at projects for Suzi the Hornet. Jugo volunteered to help put together new cages. Even with her health failing, she focused on that little hornet. Still had time for random bug facts. Still tried to be as Miko as she could be.

One day, she asks me to take her to the cabin where she found Suzi. I know she doesn't have long. I ask the doctors if it's alright. Miko calls it her last wish. The doctors relent, but insist we have one of them with us. October 1 was the date. I remember every detail.

It was cloudy. A bit windy. Miko wants to go by a tree. I carry her over and lay her down by a cherry blossom tree. All this time, she's clutching the plastic container. Inside is Suzi the Hornet. Miko decided she wanted to take her home.

Her breathing grows heavy. She tries to give me a smile. "Suzi's been...missing her family. I know she doesn't like...doesn't like being cooped up in there. Hey, Rinnie...I ever tell you why I love bugs? By themselves there's...there's not much to look at. People just step on 'em, swat 'em away...don't pay them much mind at all. But you stop to take a look...they really can be so cool. Alone, they're weak. But when they group up, and make a swarm...they can make such big things happen. Big nests, huge tunnels, giant anthills, beautiful webs...what you can do with people who understand you, y'know?"

I clutch her hand throughout. "Rinnie...when you found me...I was at the bottom. My parents...they never loved me. A kid was never part of their plans. They did enough...to keep up appearances. But I was just...an unwelcome pest. School wasn't different. I was the...the creepy bug girl. Nobody ever really cared what happened to me...then you came along. Saved me from a horrible mistake..." I start to cry. I ask how much of a favor I really did for her, seeing how she was now. She weakly kept her smile. "These four years of having you and Rosie around...meant more to me than the sixteen before. I wish it could've been more, but...alas, the life of a bug is so woefully short..."

She struggled to open the box. I tried stopping her. "She won't hurt me...I know it...we've got a bond..." I sighed, and slowly opened the case, ready to be stung. But no sting came. Something incredible did, however. Suzi flew out of the box, and plopped onto Miko's head. Miko gave a satisfied sigh. "Heh...see that? What did I tell you?"

She closed her eyes. "Thank you, Rinnie. Even for a little bit...thanks for letting me be part of your swarm..."

Her breathing slowed to a crawl. Her grip loosened. I felt her grow cold. Not long after, Suzi the Hornet flew away. I took that as my cue. I had only, truly wept twice before in my life.

I wept. Sat amongst the leaves and brush, and wept. Four years ago, I'd saved her life in a forest.

I finally understood why she loved that hornet, and all the bugs before so much. She saw herself in those bugs.

Looked over, misunderstood...and gone far too quickly.

\---

I sat in her room, clutching the photo of her. Surrounded by the charts and pictures and models of bugs filling her entire room. It's unchanged from the day she passed. I can never bring myself to alter it in any way. I can feel Rose staring at me.

I ask why she didn't believe me when I said I was fine. "Love, I know how you look when you lie. I was intent on leaving you be, but I can't bear the thought of you suffering alone. I know how special she was to you..."

I finally drop the veil of strength. "When I saw her in the forest that day, I just...I saw myself in her. Prepared to throw her life away and just needing somebody, SOMEBODY to tell her everything was okay. It was all going so perfect and then...poof. Just like that. And you know what really gets me? That her so-called parents could have the nerve to walk into a room and tell someone they're gonna make them okay...and then toss their own child out the door to suffer and die alone. Even with EVERYTHING we saw in the cognitive world, nothing comes close to the concentrated BULLSHIT of that. I promised Miko right then and there I'd be the kind of adult that wouldn't turn their back on a child in need. I won't fail anyone like her parents failed her..."

I could feel my hand shake, holding onto my glasses...her glasses. My way of letting her see that I would fulfill my promise. I scoffed. "All this power I have...I couldn't do anything to save her. And all anyone would ask is, how am I doing? Why? I'm not the one that withered away and-and-and..." I can feel the downpour coming. "I'm still here...they ask me because...because I'm still here. Papa, Tohru...Miko...and I get asked because I'm still...here..."

I can see the tears streaming down Rose's face. She sits down next to me. She holds me tightly.

I'm still here.

And as long as I'm still here, I won't fail anyone ever again.

You're still in my swarm, Miko.

I won't fail you again.

\---

About a half-hour later I was back sitting on the couch, drinking enough water to ensure I'd be making more than one bathroom trip in the foreseeable future. Rose walked over. "Feeling better?" she asked. I tell her no. She looks to have expected as much. I joke that it only took me a week as a teacher before having a nervous breakdown. Rose just sighed. "At least you're okay enough to be telling jokes."

She grabs my hand. "Come on." I shake my head. "I know it's not comfortable but...you need to remember the fun times. Would she want your thoughts of her to all be sad?" I sigh and tell her no, she wouldn't. "Okay then. Let's go say hi. It's been too long." She pulled me along. When did she become so bossy?

We reentered Miko's room. "Oh, bugs, bugs and more bugs. Usually you'd only have to worry about the things getting in of their own accord, much less having a roommate willingly bringing them in." Rose says. She goes over to Miko's desk. Sitting on top is the plastic tank that held her last companion. "Oh, Suzi. Miko kept to her word, she never stung anyone. I'd like to think she's out there buzzing about, but more likely than not she's long gone by now. Wasps only live for about--" 

"3 to 5 months, with queens living for about a year." I interrupted. 

"Hm, yes, that's right. I see her trivia facts are still bouncing around in there. And speaking of which..." She picked up a stack of papers. Page after page of Miko's Random Bug Trivia, all adorned with her own doodles.

"'#107: The Love Bug. Males and females attach themselves to each other after mating, and are known to be nuisances to vehicles passing down highways due to their mildly acidic bodies splattering and being left for over an hour. Possible University of Florida genetic experiment gone wrong???'"

"'235: Brown Recluse Spider. Bite may cause skin necrosis and the bursting of red blood cells. Only bites if directly provoked. Can live on clothes, giving new meaning to the phrase 'fashion kills'."

"'346: Periodical Cicadas. Live underground for amywhere from thirteen to seventeen years, before emerging for a month to mate. Likely done to dissuade predators from relying on them for food. (Are cicadas even tasty enough to wait around a hole for seventeen years? I'll have to look into it...)'"

Rose smiled as we read the notes. "You can just hear her voice reading these off. Her enthusiasm. She saw her bugs the same way someone would see a puppy." She looked over to the corner by the desk. "Oh! How could we forget about him..." Oh, boy. THAT thing.

In the corner was a life-sized model of a man wearing black-and-gold armor vaguely resembling a samurai. Kamen Rider Gaim. The complete suit replica was Miko's prized possession. Her bug fascination extended even to her taste in media, and there was nothing bigger in her heart in that department than Kamen Rider. Gaim was her favorite series by far, and she would spout random plot bits the way she'd talk about bugs. I can just hear her now...

"Okay so Gaim's real name is Kōta Kazuraba and he's part of a dance troupe called Team Gaim that tries to bring joy back into people's lives since everything's really oppressive. You'd really like it Rinnie, their powers are all fruit-themed! Gaim can turn into a melon and roll around!" Et cetera. I did watch it with her on occasion, with Miko filling in any (and I mean ANY) plot pieces I was missing. I enjoyed it well enough, though it was awkward at times from one of the characters being named 'Kaito'. Kaito was my dad's name.

The suit was Miko's passion project. She insisted on me being the model for it after I told her about my stint as "Applerider", a persona I took on whenever I helped out Hiyoko when she was entertaining some kids. She worked on it for months, and she finally had it finished a couple months before that fateful mountain trip. The photo on her nightstand told the story. I was wearing the suit as Miko had her arms wrapped around me, foot popped in the air and all the world's joy on her face. It's probably my favorite picture with her. A shame she never got to wear the suit herself.

I mention as much to Rose. She gives me a light smile. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you about this. I never brought this up given how viscerally you would react to anything involving Miko, but you deserve to know."

She tells me of a time shortly before Miko passed. Rose was changing her bedsheets. She brought up how much she admired the work Miko had put into the suit, and asked why Miko never wore it herself. Miko gave her answer.

"I figured only a real superhero should wear a suit like that...Rinnie...she's my superhero. She saved my life...she deserves to wear an awesome suit like that..."

I'm floored. "I know you, Rin. A mouse could come by and snatch up a piece of cheese and you'd blame yourself for it. You think you saving her in the forest doomed her to more suffering later. I'm telling you that wasn't how she saw it at all. She was grateful for everything you did for her up until her last breath. She loved you, and I know you loved her. And she would want you to remember her for how she was: bright, enthusiastic, and so very unique."

"So please promise me this. Miko was a unique spirit. And right now, you have eight unique spirits eager to learn from you. Look over them. Listen to their problems. Give those unique spirits the love and care they deserve. Do it for Miko. It's easy to be angry about how her life ended, or the mistreatment she endured. You spent four years with a unique spirit. I want that to be what you remember most. Okay?"

I'm rendered speechless. I finally give her a nod, and an "okay". I grab the picture of Miko with me in the Gaim suit. I tell Rose I'm taking it with me. "I'm sure she'd be happy to let you have it." I thank Rose. I tell her how lucky I am to have her with me. She giggles and blushes. "No, my beloved. I'm the lucky one." I go into the drawer where Miko kept her DVD collection, and grab the one labelled "Kamen Rider Gaim: The Complete Series". I'm in the mood for binging.

Right before I close the door behind me, I give the room one more look. "I promise I'll put it back where I found it." I say.

Everything I do for my students from this day forward, I do it for the unique spirit that taught me to see the beauty in something so fleeting.

I'll make you proud, Miko. I love you.


	5. A Fortune of Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past trauma comes to haunt Carrie and Natalia, and it's up to Officer Jugo to pull them out of it.

August 16, 2028

"Sorry to rush you out of there, Natalia. I didn't like the looks those ruffians were giving us." Carrie and Natalia were walking through the streets of downtown Naruki City. It was late afternoon. 

"N-no, it's fine. I wasn't liking my burger that much anyway..." Natalia answered. 

"Hm. That look of satisfaction was telling me a much different story. That and how you're still eating it." Carrie cheekily noted. 

"Gah...! S-sorry..." 

Carrie giggled. "No need for apologies. You have a cute smile." 

Natalia blushed. "Now you're just trying to get me flustered on purpose...hey, Carrie?" she piped up, nervousness in her voice. 

"Yes, Natalia?" 

"Th-thanks for hanging out with me." 

"Oh, is that all? You made it sound like it was some gigantic thing." 

"It's just...it's weird that someone who looks like you would want to be friends with someone like me." 

"Now don't be absurd, Natalia." 

"I'm serious! Your hair, your jewelry, your nails...everything about you screams 'rich girl from Monaco'. Meanwhile, I...don't exactly have a supermodel body." 

"Hush. You've brought this up several times now. You talk like you're obese, while having a perfectly healthy body. If there's anything you need to work on, it's your self esteem." 

"I know...I've always been kind of a wallflower, so--"

Carrie suddenly pulled Natalia into an alley. "Gah--! What's the big idea?!" Natalia protested. 

"Shush. Quiet. We're being followed." 

"F-f-followed?! How can you tell when there's so many people?" 

"Those three goons from the restaurant. They've been on our tail. Either they keep walking away, or..." Carrie looked to the opposite end of the alley to see three delinquent boys, one holding a bat, approaching. "...the more annoying option."

"Hey hey hey, ladies..." said the apparent ringleader, a tall boy with several ear piercings. "Ya got sum nerve, walkin' away when we're tryin' to talk to ya. Just needed a few minutes to clean the shit outta yer ears?" 

Carrie turned to Natalia. "Hold onto these for me." She took off her rings and bracelets and handed them to Natalia. 

"Wait, what are you--" 

"Just wait right there."

Carrie walked over and stood a few feet away from the delinquents. The ringleader was clearly ecstatic. "Woulja lookit this slice of heaven over here?" "The ladies really can't get enough of ya, Koba." the one with the bat added. 

"I'm going to give you all a warning." Carrie stated. The boys looked puzzled. "If, for whatever reason, you place value in the presumably scummy existences you hold, I would recommend turning around and leaving. It's the only guaranteed way for you all to escape with your lives. I would take it." 

The boys looked stunned, and then started laughing. "Holy shit! And she's got jokes!" The ringleader walked over to Carrie. "Alright, sweet cheeks, howzabout we ditch the badass act and we--" He moved his hand toward Carrie, who promptly grabbed his arm.

"So you have chosen to suffer?"

Carrie twisted the leader's arm, bringing him to his knees, before promptly kneeing him in the nose. As he reeled, Carrie kicked him hard in the head, knocking him out. His two comrades looked at each other in shock. "Care to join him in the land of nightmares?" Carrie asked. The one with the bat charged at her. He swung, only for Carrie to parry it away, quickly punching him in the face, punching him in the side to bring him to his knees, then booting him in the face. Natalia looked on with a mixture of horror and amazement.

The last goon charged Carrie, who grabbed him by the collar. "Because that worked so well for your companion. Simpleton." She slammed him against the wall, repeatedly punching him in the face, before tossing his limp body onto a nearby dumpster. With all three unconscious, Carrie closed her eyes, clasped her hands together, took a deep breath, and began reciting something.

"רוח ... מלח ... חול ...רוח ... מלח ... חול ..."

"C-Carrie...?" Natalia muttered, still in shock. 

Carrie opened her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I suppose we should call the police."

Someone had already notified the police. A small number of officers and paramedics arrived a short while later. Among the arriving officers was Jugo. "What's goin' on here, gentlemen?" he asked one officer. 

"These two ladies here got jumped by a few punks. Some witnesses saw the whole thing." 

"These two don't look too worse for wear. What about the punks?" 

"Beat to hell and back. They're awake and getting treatment right now." 

"Beat by who, exactly?" 

"Apparently? This one." He pointed at Carrie. 

Jugo looked surprised. "Lemme talk to 'em." he said, and the other officer walked away.

"I-i-is Carrie going to jail? She didn't do anything wrong--" Natalia panicked. 

"Calm down there, buttercup, she ain't goin' to jail for defending herself. You've got a few people saying they recorded the whole thing, you'll be alright. Gotta say, though...you really beat the stuffing outta all three of those guys? I don't even see a scratch on you..." 

"I beat them before they had a chance. Their technique was sloppy at best." Carrie answered. 

"Damn. Some confidence you've got there, kiddo...hang on a sec. That uniform...aren't you the Boss' kids?" 

"Um...we're not related, and I'm pretty sure we're not your boss' kids..." Natalia said. 

"Ah, beg your pardon. It's what I call Rin. You two are her students, yeah?" 

"Oh! Yeah, she's our professor." 

"Shoot, small world. Me and her go back to the ol' academy days. I was in the class above hers. Glad I don't gotta be the one to tell her that part of her flock got in some trouble."

An officer pulled Jugo aside. "One sec, ladies." The officer showed Jugo a phone. "Here's the video." After a couple minutes, he went back over to the girls. "Tell you ladies what. Just in case the Three Stooges had company, I'll drive ya back to the academy. I mean...clearly you can defend yourself, but the Boss probably wouldn't give me a nice look if I let you go by yourselves." 

"Oh, really? Thanks, Mr. Officer!" said Natalia. 

"Don't mention it." Jugo spoke to the other officers for a moment, then drove off with the girls in tow.

Jugo glanced at his rearview mirror. "Real number you did on those guys, kiddo. That guy with the earrings was a head taller than you and you laid him out like nothin'." he said. 

"Stature has nothing to do with it. Even the strongest bull elephant can be brought down if you know where to hit." Carrie replied. 

"Heh. Well, I haven't punched too many elephants so I dunno about that one. Where'd you say you were from again?" 

"I'm from Monaco. In the very southern part of France." 

"French, huh? Hmmm..." Carrie looked suspiciously at Jugo. 

"Dois-je parler pour prouver que je ne suis pas un menteur?" she said. 

"Sweetheart, I have absolutely no clue what you just said. But it sounded French to me so we'll go with it." Jugo said.

The car arrived at the academy, and Jugo dropped the girls off. "Y'all tell the Boss I said howdy, alright? And I don't wanna hear her say nuthin' bad about y'all." Jugo said. 

"You've got it. Thanks again, Mr. Officer!" Natalia replied. The girls walked off. Jugo looked inquisitively at Carrie, before driving off.

A short while later, he drove over to Rin's house, and knocked on the door. Rose answered it. "Jugo! What a pleasant surprise. Come on in, we were just about to have dinner." Jugo walked in. He stared at one dish in particular containing blue-colored noodles. 

"What in the name of Tom Cruise's dull surprise is that?" he asked. 

"Oh! Hey Jugo. I'd like to introduce you to Tenko's newest food experiment. Cotton candy-flavored udon. Me and Rose got roped into being taste testers." Rin answered. 

"JeSUS. Four months and counting without a drink ain't doin' that girl any favors, huh?" 

"Trust us, we pray every night for that baby's soul." Rose added.

"So, what brings you to our humble abode? Was the fragrance of the udon too tempting?" Rin joked. 

"Nnnno. No, I wanted to ask you something. See, I just got done taking a couple of your kids home after they got jumped." 

"Oh my God, are they alright?" 

"Oh, they're just fine. Van Damme and Blackthorne, I think their names were. They got out okay. The punks that jumped them, on the other hand, well..." He took out his phone. "Saved the vid on here. You tell me what you see." 

He began playing the video. Rin looked on in disbelief. "Oh my God..." 

"Yeah. Your little French heiress knows a few things someone like her probably shouldn't. Look at her movements. She goes right for the weak spots. Very precise, not a single move wasted. She doesn't quit wailing on one til she knows they're not a threat anymore. That fighting style...I've seen it before. But I wasn't sure until I heard this..."

He plays the part when Carrie begins chanting. "You hear that? I'm no expert, but that doesn't sound French to me. You're the prodigy, Boss. What's that sound like to you?" 

Rin puzzled over it for a moment. "Well, to me..." Rose began. "That sounds Hebrew. My father taught me many different languages, to prepare myself for the different entities I'd be encountering in the other world. It sounds like she's saying...'Wind, salt, sand'. Repeated in that order." 

"Bingo. And here's where the fighting technique comes in. It's a combat style used by one country in particular. It's krav maga. A fighting style built around targeting an enemy's weak points and ending a fight as quickly and aggressively as possible." 

Rin looked confused. "So...what does this all mean?"

"Boss...what do you know about this girl?" 

"Well...I know she's from Monte Carlo. She lives with her aunt and uncle. And...there was something else her file mentioned. It said that her parents and one of their drivers took her to the Middle East when she was ten. She was the only one who made it back." 

Jugo thought for a moment. "I think you and her need to have a one-on-one. Cuz why the hell is a 15-year old girl from Monaco speaking Hebrew and fighting like an Israeli soldier? Boss, I'm not saying she's trouble, I ain't saying that. I'm just saying she's got a few things to clarify." 

"Hmm. You're right. I'll talk to her after school tomorrow." 

"Good. I'd start with asking her about that driver you mentioned. That Middle East trip looks to be where you'd get your answers."

A short while later, Jugo went to leave. "Well, thanks for giving the girls a ride, Jugo. Really appreciate it." Rin said. 

"Don't mention it. Ain't the cowboy way to leave a lady in danger. Now, think I'll pop in and say hi to Tenko and ol' boy Jin while I'm here. Maybe...see if they have any more of those noodles." 

"Oh God, really?" 

"Hey, just sayin', think the crazy one might be crazy like a fox on this one." Rin playfully swiped at Jugo as he walked off, waving back at her.

\---

Later that night, in the girls' dorms, Carrie sat on her bed, watching a video on her laptop. Her room had a distinctly purple hue, nightstands littered with an assortment of jewelry. She had a light smile on her face. The video was titled "Qatar 2023".

The footage showed a desert plain, shimmering under the intense sunlight. The people in the video spoke French. "See that, Caroline? That's called a salt flat. It's so hot in the desert that water gets taken back up faster than it comes down, and that shine you see is the salt." a woman's voice spoke. 

"Can we get some, Mama?" asked a young Carrie. 

"Well, amethyst, you might not be able to make a nice ring out of salt...but why don't we ask your father?" The camera panned over to a dark-haired man with a goatee talking on a cell phone. "Rodri~! Can you spare a second?" 

"No, Mari, I can't. It's the Emir. Very important." he answered. 

"Ooooh, how grandiose~."

The camera panned over to a bald man wearing dark shades. "My, my, Boris, I almost thought you were a crystal ball with that glow on your scalp. You sure you don't need a hat?" Mari asked. 

"No, madame, I don't. I was forged in a desert. Nothing I can't handle." Boris responded, though his accent hinted that French was not his native language. 

The camera panned back to see 10-year old Carrie picking minerals from the sand. "Caroline! Don't be so hasty, it could be dangerous out there! Come on..." 

Carrie ran back, clutching several salt rocks. "See, Mama? They look like diamonds!" Carrie said excitedly. 

"Oh, amethyst. You really are too much like me..." her mother responded, patting Carrie on the head.

A knock on the door led Carrie to pause the video. She opened the door the find Natalia standing there. "H-hi. I'm interrupting something, aren't I? Sorry, I'll just go back to my room..." 

"Goodness, I haven't even said anything. No, I'm not in the middle of anything. What's on your mind?" 

"I, uh...thank you for today. That was...really crazy. You were like a soldier out there." 

"Oh, is that all? No thanks necessary. Anyone would have done the same to protect a friend." 

"I know, I know, but still...Merci beaucoup pour votre aide." 

Carrie looked surprised. "Natalia! You know French? I would've thought you were from the Dutch side of Belgium." 

"My dad is, my mom's from the French part. They always talk to me in their native languages, so I can speak both pretty good." 

"Goodness, you've been holding out on me. I might just talk to you only in French from now on. Hey, Natalia...are you close with your parents?" Carrie asked.

"Huh? I, uh, I guess so. They help me get materials for my clothes, and they carry them in their store. They've been crazy supportive in everything." 

"I see. That's good. Having parents supporting your interests is a wonderful thing." 

"What's with the weird tone? Don't your parents support what you do?" 

"..." Carrie was silent for a moment. "My father...he was always so busy with meetings and the like. But my mother was very helpful with me. She was a mineralogist. My love of jewelry and stones came from her." 

"'Was'? Did something happen?" Carrie was silent again.

"My parents...they aren't here anymore. They died when I was ten." 

"Oh, oh Carrie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know...I'm sorry I asked..." 

"You're rather fond of apologies, aren't you? There's nothing to be sorry for. It's an innocent question with an unfortunate answer." 

"I guess, but...what happened to them?" 

"Well...they were both very famous environmentalists. My father was meeting with an important official in the Middle East over some plans for natural gas reserves. But those reserves were within contested lands. And so, the people opposing the deal...they..." Carrie stopped. 

"Y-you don't have to keep going, it's fine, really..." Natalia piped up. 

Carrie shook her head. "Sorry. It's not a pleasant thing to think back on, after all."

"Hey, so...I wanted to ask, um...can I have your measurements?" Natalia asked suddenly. 

"Eh?! What's this now?" 

"N-no, it's nothing weird! I, uh...I wanted to make you something nice. A blouse, or maybe a jacket, y'know, for saving me, and for being my friend, and, y'know..." Natalia was fidgeting. "I-I mean, I don't know if I can make something as nice as what you already have, but--" 

Carrie put her hands on Natalia's shoulders. "I'm sure you'll make something wonderful. I'd love to help you out, but it's getting rather late. We can talk about it tomorrow, okay?" 

"Okay..." Carrie wrapped her in a hug.

"Good night, Natalia." 

"Good night, Carrie...hey, one other thing." 

"Yes?" 

"Where'd you learn how to fight like that? Was it your parents?" 

"Oh, no. My parents were staunch pacifists. No, someone else taught me that. Someone I wouldn't be here without..." 

"Okay...I won't press for any more. I'm starting to sound like Barbara with all the questions." 

Carrie giggled. "I suppose you have a point. To bed with you, then." Natalia walked back to her room.

Carrie closed her door. She clasped her hands. "...רוח ... מלח ... חול ..." she recited. Visions of the salt flat passed through her head. She reopened her eyes. Calmly, she closed her laptop, put it on her nightstand, and went to bed.

"...why are you here?..."

Carrie's eyes bolted open. The voice sounded like her own. 

"Mama...Papa...Boris...they could be helping the world right now...but they're gone...so why are you here...?" 

Carrie looked confused. "Am I...dreaming?" She got up, turned on the lights, and looked in the mirror. She rubbed her eyes. When she opened them back up, her reflection's eyes were a striking shade of yellow. 

"How can you even look at yourself...?" Carrie reeled in surprise. "You're coming with me...time to realize how wrong your survival was...!" The reflection reached out, grabbed Carrie, and pulled her in.

Natalia, awakened by the noise, ran over. "Um, Carrie, is everything alri--huh?!" Inside, Carrie was nowhere to be seen. Natalia's gaze was fixated on the mirror. Where the glass once was, now there was a dark, swirling vortex leading to who-knows-where. She backed out of the room. "Nope, nope, I'm hallucinating. I'm clearly hallucinating." She peered back into the room, then quickly turned away. "No, no I'm not hallucinating. W-w-w-what am I supposed to do?!" she panicked. She ran back to her room and grabbed her phone. "Oh, c'mon, how are the police gonna help with this...?" She shook her head. "No, Nats, you need to get help. What if she's being attacked by a lion? Or Munchkins?! What other choice do I have?!"

Elsewhere, Jugo was sitting in his car. Country music was playing on his radio. "*sigh* Guess I gotta start headin' back..." Before he could drive away, his phone began to ring. He turned the radio off, and picked up his phone. "Hello?" 

"M-Mister Officer?!" Natalia was panicking. 

"Hold up, you're Natalia, right? Calm down, buttercup, what's the matter?" 

"C-C-Carrie is...g-gone..." 

"Gone? What do you mean?" 

"She's n-n-not in the dorm, and the light in her room's still on...and in her mirror there's a...a...a creepy swirling vortex thing..."

Jugo's eyes widened. "Creepy vortex thing...? Aww, hell. Not again." 

"I-I-I'm not joking around, I don't know what to--" 

"I never said you were lyin', hun. Wait right there. I'll be over in ten. And don't even think about goin' NEAR that mirror, ya hear?" 

"Y-y-yes sir." 

Jugo hung up. "Well, shit. No time to call Boss, either. Guess I'm playing Lone Ranger tonight..." He drove away quickly.

A few minutes later he was standing in front of the door to the girls' dorms. Natalia opened the door. She was now wearing a camo hoodie, jeans and boots. "You, uh...you always look like you're goin' on a hunting trip when you're goin' to bed?" he asked. 

"I-I'm coming with you!" she said, clearly shaking. 

"Hold up there, girlie. We ain't headin' on down to the ol' Barkley Ranch to see what's the matter, this is some serious business." 

"Please, I can't just sit here and let something happen to Carrie! N-n-not after she helped me out! Please..." 

"I understand you wantin' to help your friend out, really, I do. But you aren't gonna be helpin' while you're quakin' in your boots like that. And if the Boss finds out I put you in danger, she'll have my head. Nuh uh."

Natalia took Jugo to Carrie's room. "Shit. Never thought I'd be gazin' at one of these suckers again." Jugo said. 

"Again? Y-you know what this, Mister Officer?" Natalia asked. 

"Unfortunately, yes. And I know that what's on the other side ain't nuthin' to mess around with. So just stay here, and let me sort it out." 

"But--"

"Pffft, what are you complaining about? You're getting permission to sit here where it's comfy and do nothing. Since when do you turn that down?"

Natalia perked up. "Huh? Was that...me?" 

Jugo quickly figured out what was happening. "Girlie, you need to get out of here RIGHT NOW. I mean it--"

"Well if you're gonna just stand there, might as well--oh, I'm sorry. Let me say it in a language you'll understand. Y-y-y-you're c-c-c-coming with m-m-meeeee~!" the voice said mockingly. Suddenly, shadowy threads extended from the vortex, and wrapped themselves around Natalia's legs. She screamed as the threads quickly dragged her into the vortex. 

"Heeeeelp meeeeee!" 

"Aw, hell!" Jugo exclaimed, reacting too slowly to grab her. "Shit, SHIT! Always gotta be some complication! Ugggh, just peachy." He made a running start, then leapt into the portal.

\---

Jugo landed on his feet, onto sandy ground. As he rose up, he realized he'd landed feet away from a large, pointed jewel. "Jeez. Almost wound up a shish kebab." He looked up at the massive structure before him: a skyscraper surrounded on all sides by jagged jewels. There was a large TV screen on the front. He approached the entrance. The TV came on.

"Testing! Testing! One two threeeeee~!" chimed a voice resembling Natalia's. The picture came into focus, revealing a figure sitting upon an ornate throne. She was wearing an elegant, purple dress lined with purple jewels. It was Carrie, eyes glowing yellow. 

"To the gentleman who so gallantly entered my world, I bid you welcome. Welcome to today's reenactment of the worst day of my life. The day my beloved family was unjustly taken away, leaving their unworthy scion behind..." the Shadow uttered in a morose tone. "If it is salvation you seek, then worry not. Those you are searching for are right here..."

The camera panned over to the sight of Carrie and Natalia tied together by shadowy threads, unconscious and hanging from the ceiling. The source of the thread was made clear: on all fours, wearing a red cat-ear hood and gloves and boots styled after cat paws, was a yellow-eyed Natalia, threads extending from her left paw. "In the clutches of my super-cute ultra threads of dooooom~!" she said in an animated manner. 

"I will be waiting for you in the Emir's office...if you can survive...surely an officer as accomplished as you can, if one as worthless as I could..." Carrie's Shadow uttered. 

Shadow Natalia popped up behind her. "Aww, Care Bear, you're so adorbs when you're being so emo~! You make me wanna bite you so bad~!" she said cheerily, fussing around with Shadow Carrie's cheeks as the latter showed no reaction.

Shadow Natalia popped up directly in front of the camera. "You heard the lady, cowboy~! Get your Shootout face on, cuz it's gonna get MESSY~!" she said in a faux-Southern accent. The feed cut out.

Jugo sighed, and placed his cowboy hat on his head. "Messy, huh? Well, when ya put it like that..." A pair of pistols appeared in a spurt of fire on each side of him. He opened his eyes, which briefly took on a yellow hue. "...I hate to break it to ya, ladies. This sheriff knows a thing or two about messy."

He entered the building. The main lobby was opulent, dotted with fountains and palm frans. Signs posted throughout were written in Arabic. There wasn't a soul to be found. "No welcoming committee, eh? See how long that lasts..." he mused. He approached the elevator. "Well, at least Mr. Emir was nice enough to have Roman Numerals on his buttons." He went to press one, and felt a presence behind him. He sighed. Behind him was a horde of robed figures, wielding blades and assault rifles. Their faces were obscured in shadow, their eyes glowing white. They exuded a shadowy aura.

"Well, gentlemen--well, I ASSUME you're gentlemen--I suppose you're not in any mood to discuss this like adults?" he asked, reaching for his pistols. The figures readied their rifles. "Ah, course. Forgot this IS how adults discuss things. Fine by me." He opened fire, his bullets exploding into flames on impact. He blasted his way through to the receptionist's desk, taking cover behind it. The Shadows continued to fire endlessly. "Welp, guess it can't just be me with endless ammo. What a pain. Ugggh."

He rose from behind the cover and returned fire. "Y'all just--made me--quote--Shūjo. No--mercy." he said in between ducking. Soon enough, he cleared the room. He stepped out, and approached the elevator again. Suddenly, another Shadow manifested behind the desk, and shot Jugo through the shoulder. He reeled, and the Shadow jumped onto the desk, and leapt at Jugo, knife drawn. Before it could connect, it was impaled by a katana--one that emerged from Jugo's back. The spirit holding the blade, a green-hued, goateed man wearing a kimono, came into view. "Sanjuro. Slice it." The spirit swiped upward, bifurcating and destroying the Shadow.

The Persona faded away. Jugo checked his wound. "Guh. Not a whole lotta blood. No vital arteries." He looked around the room, and grabbed a nearby curtain, tearing off part of it to wrap around the wound. As he did this, TV screens around the room turned on. 

"Wowee~! We've got a badass over here~!" Shadow Natalia chimed. 

"You are clearly a highly skilled officer...perhaps if you had been there five years ago, my family may have avoided their meaningless demise..." Shadow Carrie uttered. The elevator doors opened, and Jugo stepped inside.

As the elevator rose, the TV broadcast continued. Shadow Natalia was poking at the now-conscious, but still tied-up, Carrie and Natalia. 

"C-could you cut it out?!" Natalia protested. 

"Shut your trap, fatty! No one gives a shit! Not when there's a real honest-to-goodness beauty queen in the room! You should feel honored to even be allowed to breathe the same oxygen!" her Shadow chided. 

"F-fatty?!" Natalia uttered, a tinge of hurt in her voice. 

Carrie looked unamused. "Untie me. So I can punish you properly." she ordered. 

"Oooooh, please do, milady~! Please dooooooo~!" Natalia's Shadow exclaimed, blushing madly. 

"Shoot me now." Jugo grumbled.

Shadow Carrie slowly glided into frame. "Before I let you proceed further, officer, I must ask you to reconsider whether or not I am worth saving..." she said. 

"W-what's she talking about?" Natalia asked. 

"I said shut it, dipshit!" her Shadow snapped. 

"Tell him everything. How Mama and Papa and Boris were cut down, how meaningless their deaths were...how we should have perished with them..." Shadow Carrie muttered. Carrie said nothing. 

"Carrie...it's alright...you can tell me..." Natalia said. Her Shadow grabbed her by the neck. 

"Speak out of line again, fatso, and I'll gut you like a fish!" she growled.

Suddenly, Shadow Natalia was sent flying by a hard punch. Carrie had forced her way out of the threads, and punched the duplicate away. She freed Natalia from her bonds. Shadow Carrie did nothing. "Ooooooh...I'm never cleaning this cheek again..." Shadow Natalia said longingly, gently caressing the cheek that had just been punched. Shortly after, the elevator doors opened. Jugo stepped out, clearly unnerved by the unfolding scene. 

"Your presence is appreciated, but no longer required, officer." Carrie said.

She turned to her double. "If you have any other nonsense to spew, I'd suggest doing it now." 

"Berate me all you want...I deserve no less...but the more you reject what transpired, the stronger its hold over you..." her Shadow replied. 

Natalia grabbed Carrie's hand. "Carrie, please...just be honest. You don't have to be scared to tell me things." 

"Hey, don't go touching her like that--" Shadow Natalia griped. 

Jugo pointed his pistol at her. "Quiet, you. You'll get your turn." he said, annoyed.

Carrie thought for a moment, then took a deep breath. She recited her Hebrew. "Natalia. You're a good friend. I don't want to hide anything. I'll grant what you ask. I'll tell you about...the worst day of my life."

"When I was ten years old, my parents took me to Qatar on a business trip. My father was to speak to the Emir of Qatar about natural gas reserves that had recently been uncovered. I still remember that trip vividly...the day before, my parents took me to see some salt flats. Minerals were my mother's area of expertise, and she found no greater joy than sharing her knowledge with me. I still have video from that day saved on my laptop. The last time we ever had fun as a family..."

"The next day, my parents met with the Emir at his main office building. Much like this one. I was in a waiting room the entire time, with our driver Boris. Boris was a former Israeli soldier. He was the one who taught me Hebrew, and especially how to fight. My parents were pacifists, and weren't very fond of the idea, but Boris insisted. 'With your livelihoods, and your status, she needs to know how to defend herself.' he would tell them."

"I told you before about how people who lived near the gas reserves didn't want them tampered with. They had heard about my father's meeting, and so conscripted an armed militia to...to deal with him. I suppose they had scouted the building beforehand, because their takeover was swift. Most of the building's security team were incapacitated. When the gunfire broke out, Boris had me hide inside a storage room, and told me not to come out unless he signaled that it was safe. He...never sent out that signal."

"I was in that storage room for an hour, accompanied by the sounds of death and war throughout the building. Then, silence. Boris had taught me a breathing technique to calm myself down. Just think of your finest memory and recite it to yourself. I kept thinking about the day before. I recited the words 'wind, salt, sand' over and over again. Then, the door opened. A Qatari soldier clearing out the building found me, and got me out of there. They'd taken out the last of the militiamen."

"He tried to shield me from the bodies, as many as there were. I kept asking about my parents, about Boris. They had my aunt and uncle flown in from Monte Carlo to come get me. That was when I was finally told what had happened. That my parents were...were gone. I didn't ask for details. I didn't want to know. And Boris...he fought for as long as he could, to keep the militia from finding me. And he did. He was a fine soldier in his day. But he was getting on in years, and there were so many of them..."

"I keep asking myself why I was allowed to live, and so many others didn't. I would have gladly traded my life for their's. They had so much to offer the world, the environment. Oh, did I forget to mention that part? How my father was discussing ways to ensure the preservation of the environment around the gas reserves? My parents were environmentalists. They'd had countless meetings like this before, for the benefit of the people living closest to oil and gas reserves. The people who hired the militia clearly didn't hear about that part. And so, they had people looking out for them killed for no reason. My parents died for nothing."

"Carrie..." Natalia uttered. 

"I sat and cowered as the people I loved died for no good reason. Why was I allowed to live? Why didn't the militia come for me? Night after night I asked, please, just let me be with Mama and Papa again. Don't force me to go through life without them here with me. And the people would say, 'You have all the money you could ask for. It's not a big deal.' Every child needs their parents. Mama and Papa won't get to see me graduate, get married, flourish in a career, or anything. They had already done such good for the world in their time here. Why were they sacrificed instead of a child who might not amount to anything...?"

"Carrie...do you really want to die? Would it make your parents happy if that happened? If they were here, but you weren't?" Natalia asked. "No, they wouldn't want you to die. And...I don't, either." 

Carrie chuckled. "Oh, Natalia...why do you admire me so?" she asked. 

"Why...well, I guess that other me kinda mentioned it before. Meanly. I've...never felt confident around other girls. I've always been just a little bit bigger than girls around me, and in media terms that means I'm fat. I walk around town with Barbara and Kitty and you and I just feel so...inadequate. You're so beautiful, and fashionable and you even know kung fu!" 

"Yes, the legendary Israeli art of kung fu." Jugo said sarcastically. Carrie shot a look at him. "Sorry, sorry. Know you're havin' a moment. Ignore me." he uttered.

"All I'm saying is, I don't want to hear you talk like that. I really like calling you my friend. If you don't know why you're still here, I guess...I can help you find it...maybe?" Natalia said sheepishly. 

Carrie giggled. "I suppose you can. And in return, I'll help you improve that self esteem issue. How about this for an exchange...you make me that blouse you mentioned, and in return, I'll make you the loveliest necklace you've ever seen. Sound good?" 

Natalia began blushing madly. "Woah, I mean, you don't have to--" "Ahem." Her Shadow stared her down, pouting. "Uh, I mean. Yeah. I'd really like that."

Carrie approached her Shadow. "I've decided. I...I want to find my reason for living. Even if it means I can't see my parents for a while. They would want me to keep going. I wish to live." Her Shadow, satisfied, vanished. Carrie, feeling a headache coming, began clutching her head as her eyes turned yellow.

"So this is the path you have chosen. It is far too soon for you to join the ranks of the dead. If your resolve to live is firm, then I shall move forward with the contract. I am thou, thou art I. You, who has been cursed by fate...I, who have perceived the fate of all mankind...If your desire to persevere is genuine, then I will gladly lend you my power..."

Carrie let go of her head. "Skuld, is it...? Thank you..." She looked over at Natalia. 

"Oh, um. Guess I gotta do it now, huh? Okay..." She approached her Shadow. "I know I'm not the most confident girl out there...but I wanna be the best me I can be. So, um...let's be friends now?" Her Shadow let out an understanding sigh, then vanished. As before, Natalia clutched her head.

"Though your mouth struggles, your heart speaks its truth enough. Allow me to enact the contract. I am thou, thou art I. I will grant you my power. But I will not surrender it freely. You must swear to find a beauty that is your own, separate from the ideals forged deceitfully by the world of man. Do so, and my strength is yours..."

Natalia released her grip. "So, you're Lilith...I'll try my best. I hope that's good enough..."

The palace began to shake. "Now what's happening?!" Natalia asked. 

"That'd be our cue to mosey on out of here. Good job, ladies. Now let's get a move on. Y'all have had a long day, and I've got a truckload to explain to the Boss..." Jugo said. He pulled out his phone. "Now let's see if I remember how to do this..." He pressed a button, summoning forth a portal. "After you, ladies." 

"Such a gentleman." Carrie said. The three jumped through the portal.

\---

The next day, after school, Carrie and Natalia met with Rin. "So, that's what happened. Well, I'm glad you two are okay." Rin said. 

"It's all thanks to Mr. Officer. If he hadn't shown up I don't think we would've made it out of there." Natalia replied. 

"That's Jugo for you. One of the most reliable people I know. In any case, thanks for being honest with me, Carrie. I...unfortunately I can understand your feelings perhaps better than anyone. When you lose someone you love so suddenly it stays with you. Clings to you like a curse. It becomes easy to focus on the horrible way their life ended, rather than all the good times you had when they were alive. In my experience, talking helps. If you're ever up for it, I'm always here. I'm the eternal life coach, after all." Rin joked.

"Thank you, professor. I'll be sure to take you up on the offer. Some other time, though. For now...I have to give Natalia my measurements." Carrie said with a smirk. 

"W-wait, right now?!" Natalia protested. 

Rin chuckled. "Alright then. I'll leave you ladies to it. See you tomorrow." The girls left.

A short while later, as Rin got up to leave, a voice piped up.

"Always the therapist, never the patient. Not a very healthy lifestyle, 'professor'."

Rin's gaze jolted upward, and she saw, sitting in a desk, was a woman with long, dark hair, wearing red-and-white casual clothing. "Lady Amaterasu...?!" 

"What did I tell you about the formality? 'Ammy' is perfectly fine to use." 

"Sorry, I just can't get used to being so casual with the Imperial Goddess of the Sun." 

Amaterasu sighed. "Fine. As the Imperial Goddess of the Sun, and your benefactor, I order you to call me Ammy."

"So, Lady A--er, Ammy. To what do I owe this visit, aside from chastising my formality?" 

"Just something I felt you should be made aware of. You are aware of those rumors of a cult taking root in Karakura Town, yes?" 

"I thought it was just a few kids spraying graffiti on some walls." 

"Not so, apparently. Even with the delinquents incarcerated, their symbols have been popping up elsewhere. This..." Amaterasu produced a photo, showing a large, red handprint spray painted on an alley wall. "...was found on a wall in Naruki. Do you recognize that spot?"

Rin did recognize that spot. It was a place that had been burned into her memory. "That's...the alley where Tohru was killed."

"Correct. Three other handprints have been found across Naruki. I would have chalked it up to pure coincidence, but these handprints started appearing about a year ago, right around the time your powers began manifesting in the real world. It could be grasping at straws, or something troubling may be brewing. I am just alerting you of potential danger. I know how volatile a time this is for you, especially now with your new charges being...indoctrinated into our world. Five within a span of a week, and you know it is only a matter of time before the other three also must face themselves. Please, guide them as only you can. If there is danger slithering in the darkness, we will need their strength. Promise me you will teach them well."

"Yes...of course, madame. I'll do everything I can." Rin proclaimed. "Very good. I will let you know if there is any more trouble." 

"Before you head home, though, could you pay Rose a visit? She hasn't seen you in a while." 

"Oh, yes, of course." 

"I mean it. I'm asking her later. I know the circumstances of her existence are...unique, but you are basically her mother. Please, Ammy." 

"Her mother...yes, I suppose so. I'll stop by. Promise." Amaterasu then vanished.

"Danger in the darkness...hmmm." Rin pondered. She gathered her things, and left.

Atop the schoolhouse, Amaterasu appeared. "That girl and her words. One of these days..." she mused. "And those handprints...it could be getting close to that time. I hope it's only my imagination..."


	6. The Ballad of the Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kibō spends a day with Barbara, a string of robberies begins to hit Naruki City. A mysterious "phantom thief" has arrived...someone Kitty knows all too well.

August 26, 2028

"Wouldn't a normal person walking down the street think this is...weird?"

Jin was used to his sister's obsessive cleaning habits by now. Some days, however, she still found ways to surprise him. Today, before even stepping into the gaming emporium he'd recently taken over, Mimi took it upon herself to wipe down the door handle.

"There's nothing wrong with being hygienic, bro. Better clean than moldy and mean."

"Except you wiped down the door last night before we left."

"Better safe than sorry! What if some creepy, STD-ridden vagrant came by and put his grubby hands all over the door?"

"First, that's not how STDs work. Second, why would a vagrant just rub his hands on a door handle and then do nothing else?"

"People are weird, Jin! I don't know why they do weird things!"

"Looking at you I get that same thought."

A few minutes of wiping later, Mimi opened the door to go in. "There, perfectly sa--Bah!" She'd forgotten to pick up the container of wipes from the ground and proceeded to trip over them. Before she could fall over, Jin grabbed her arm, the look on his face indicating he'd seen this coming. He shook his head and sighed.

Mimi composed herself and walked inside. "I..I meant to do that!" she insisted, blushing. Jin began to close the door.

"Hey, loser."

Jin paid the voice no mind. Nor did he acknowledge the man in the red hood standing in the middle of the road.

"Can't ignore me forever, shithead. You know what I can do to you. And to your scatterbrained sister. And, ooooh, the things I can do to your girl. Won't it be fun, peeling her open and seeing what's going on in that gut..."

Jin shut the door. Silence. He looked outside. No Reaper. "Hey, something wrong?" Mimi asked him. Jin shook his head. He'd learned to grin and bear this sort of thing for years now. He had his good days and not-so-good days.

As long as he ignored the taunting ghost, it would be a good day.

\---

9 A.M. at the academy dorms. Kibō sat outside the boys' dorm, bouncing his rubber ball. No plans for the day meant having to make his own fun. More often than not it meant bouncing around the globe-designed ball he'd had for the past couple of years. His father wasn't overly fond of the habit, but it kept him occupied. Still, he wasn't about to spend the entire day doing it. He decided to go look around the mostly-empty grounds for any kind of enjoyment.

A short while later he came by the theater hall. He noticed the entrance was slightly ajar. "Huh. There a recital or something today? Haven't heard about any productions..." he pondered. Thinking on it for a moment, he decided to go take a look, and entered the theater.

Walking into the entrance hall, Kibō began to hear music coming from the theater. Singing accompanied it, and while at first he thought it was audio, as he rounded the corner into the theater he realized it was not audio. It was a live performance.

The theater itself was completely empty, save for a lone figure standing on stage. Her back was turned, but Kibō could make out an aqua blue beret, similarly-hued autumn wear, and distinctive blonde-and-blue head of hair. Kibō recognized that hair and fashion sense. It was Barbara.

He couldn't make out what language she was singing in, but it sounded much like any opera performance his family had dragged him to before. He was in utter amazement. He knew she was a drama student, but had no idea she could sing. Certainly not like this. He hid behind a seat and listened, not wanting to interrupt.

Soon after, she finished. She sighed. "Could be worse, could be better. Supposed to sound sadder than that..." she muttered. She looked out into the theater, and noticed a distinct shape poking out from the middle aisle. Kibō's ahoge was sticking out from behind the seats. "H-hey! Who's there?!" Barbara demanded.

Kibō was surprised. "Dammit all..." This wasn't the first time his hairstyle had foiled an attempt at hiding. He regretfully got up. "It's only me...sorry." he said.

"Wha-Kibō?! You were spying on me?! How'd you even know I was in here?"

"Sorry, the entrance was open. I heard the music and I got curious."

"Ohhhh, how much of that did you hear?"

"I've been behind that chair for about five minutes. Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt."

"Great, just great. I ask the drama professor for a private place to practice and I get found out..."

"Look, I didn't want to interrupt. It's just...I didn't know you could sing like that. I just thought you acted."

"Well, I am a theater girl. Have to be skilled in everything if I'm gonna make it big someday. Acting, singing, dancing...never hurts to have more skills in my pocket. I wish you hadn't heard that, though. I prefer practicing on my own."

"I get it. Not like you have much to worry about, though. That was...wow. I'm no singing expert but, wow."

"Oh, stop. Flattery will get you nowhere. I do appreciate the compliment, though..."

"Ah, well, sorry again for interrupting. I'll just take my leave..."

"Oh no, I was actually just wrapping up. I was going to head into town for a few errands. You're welcome to come along, if you're not busy."

"Are you sure? I'm not the most interesting company."

"Don't sell yourself short. I've actually been wanting to get to know you better. You're so quiet in class. I'd like to poke your brain, if it's alright by you."

Kibō scratched his head. "Okay. If you want. If I bore you to tears, don't say I didn't warn you." The pair left.

As they walked past the dorms, a voice piped up. "Barbara? And...Keeb?" It was Max, walking out of the boys' dorm.

"Oh, hey Max. I was heading into town and just happened to run into Kibō. What are you doing?" Barbara asked.

"Just happened to, huh? Well, I was headed out too. Just forgot something in my room."

"Oh, perfect timing then. You want to come with? More the merrier."

Max looked skittish. "Sorry, I got my own business to take care of. Three's a crowd, after all. Anyway, I gotta go. Catch y'all later. Hands to yourself, Keeb." He walked away.

"O-okay, see you...around..." Barbara called out. She looked saddened.

"Seemed to be in a hurry, huh?" Kibō said. "Y'know, it's been close to a month that we've been here and that's the most I've seen you two talking. Thought twins would be closer than that."

Barbara sighed. "He's been that way with me ever since our dad lost his coaching job. Well, since I..."

"Right, you said you told his bosses he was cheating. That Max wasn't too happy about it."

"No, he wasn't. He doesn't even like football that much, but our dad got in his head that it was all my fault he got fired. We only just started talking again right before we came here. We used to do everything together. He was actually my acting partner, if you can believe it. But when he took my dad's side and stopped acting altogether, it...it broke my heart. Felt like it was all out of spite."

"Sounds rough. Must suck when someone you're that close to cuts you out like that."

"Yeah. If he saw what Mom's face looked like the day she kicked him out, he'd be singing a different tune. Was it like that when your brother got in trouble?"

"Well, not really. Me and Kyohei were never that close. He's nine years older than me, I was only six when he got arrested. He'd tell me some things about what was happening around that time, but nothing he ever talked about made sense. Well, not until recently. Still, he's all people ever talk about when they find out I'm his brother. Almost like I'm expected to make up for what he did...guess that's what hurts most about it. My life's not my own, in a way."

Kibō shook his head. "Sorry, I kind of took over the conversation, didn't I?"

"Don't apologize for that. You've got this weird habit of apologizing for just talking. I'm not gonna get mad at you for that. Heck, I just asked you ten minutes ago to tell me more about yourself."

"Guess you're right. Anyway, I'm sure he'll come around eventually. It's a good sign he's talking to you at all."

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, let's get a move on."

A short while later, the pair were walking through town. "So, where did you want to go first?" Kibō asked.

"Well, I wanted to swing by this really cute clothing store I've walked by a couple times--ah, sorry. Don't wanna drag you into a girly store if it'll make you uncomfortable."

"I...really don't mind. Don't let me stop you if that was your plan from the get-go."

"Well, if you really don't mind...huh?"

Barbara caught sight of a familiar face conversing with a salesman in front of a grocery store. It was Kenji.

"No, you didn't mishear me. I'm in need of some pickled rice balls. Yes, I am utterly serious. My employer was very specific about what she wanted." he said, a hint of shame in his voice. Getting nowhere, he walked away and ran into Kibō and Barbara. "Hm? Oh, it's you two. Good timing. I have an insane urge to vent. You know the professor's best friend, the fencer?"

"Oh, that's right. You mentioned having to work as her assistant." Kibō answered.

"Correct. What I failed to realize before I agreed to it, however, was the true depth of her...shall we say, unique appetite. I understand that a woman in the throws of pregnancy is prone to bizarre cravings, but I've been forced to obtain food combinations far beyond what a human brain should be conceiving. I've had to ask store owners, with complete sincerity, where they kept their mango-flavored swordfish."

"Mango-flavored...swordfish? Um...did you find any?" Barbara asked.

"As it happens, no. I haven't." Kenji rubbed his eyes. "I take this only as fitting punishment for my awful behavior. Still, there are some things that are far too absurd. I mean, flame-broiled calamari? If that child doesn't come out deformed, I'll consider it nothing short of divine intervention. In any case...seeing you two here is rather curious. Together. With nobody else."

"Just hanging out. Kibō said he'd help me with some errands." Barbara replied.

"Hm. Well, don't let me interrupt. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some rice balls to pickle." Kenji walked away, grumbling to himself.

"Well, at least he's trying. Still, I'd hate to be in his shoes right now." Kibō said.

"Yeah. Totally." Barbara added. "Well, the store should be a couple blocks from here. Sure you don't mind?"

"You're the captain. I won't tell you where to go." The two continued walking, only to immediately run into another familiar face.

"Hm? What's with you two?" Kitty asked, removing her earphones.

"Oh, hi Kitty. Funny, we just ran into Kenji." Barbara said.

"I know. I've been tailing him."

"Ooooh, got a crush, Kitty?"

"You do remember he's gay, right? No, it's almost 10, which means it's almost the scheduled time to ruin his day. And I like to keep my schedule."

"Well, judging from his face he doesn't need much help there..." Kibō said.

"Oh, good, he's halfway there already. Makes my work easier. So, you're headed to that clothing store, right Barb? Hate to break it to ya, but sounds like there's some action going on down there."

"Action? What do you mean?"

"Don't ask me. Saw a bit of a crowd gathering. Didn't stick around to get facts. Like I said, I've got a schedule to keep. Y'all watch yourselves. Might not seem like it, but this town's crawling with bad intentions. Just have to know where to look. Later, lovebirds." Kitty walked away.

"L-lovebirds?! That isn't--and she's gone. What was all that about?" Kibō asked.

"That Kitty...I really don't understand her." Barbara responded. "Never mind that. Let's go see what's going on at the clothing store."

Sure enough, a crowd had gathered around the shop. "Looks like Kitty was right. Hey, anyone know what's going on?" Kibō asked.

"Another break-in, looks like." said one middle-aged man. "Fourth one in the district since last week. All the same crook, from the sound of it."

"What would make people think it was the same person?" Barbara asked.

"Well, all these break-ins happened in the dead of night. All of the cameras were shut off mysteriously, and the robber managed to make it in and out with no effort at all. No broken windows or doors, no alarms being triggered, nothing. I actually have an article here talking about the last one..." The man presented a newspaper from three days before. Barbara and Kibō looked through it.

"Third High-end Store Pilferred." "Suspect managed to get in and out with no signs of a break-in." "Perpetrator leaves a business card on the front desk."

That line was accompanied by an image of the card, green and black with a stylized image of a snake. "Insane, isn't it? Popping in and out while leaving a calling card for the police. Folks already starting to call this creep some kind of phantom thief..." the man said.

"A phantom thief, huh...interesting..." Barbara said. "Kibō, let's move along. Looks like my shopping trip'll have to wait another day. Thanks for the info, sir." She handed the man back his paper and the pair left.

\---

A few hours later, the pair were sitting in a burger joint. "Ah, sorry I couldn't find a nicer place." Kibō said.

"Don't be sorry, at least they have vegan. I asked you on this little adventure, the least I could do is let you pick lunch." Barbara replied. "And now that I've got you all to myself, I'd like to pick that brain of yours."

"Well honestly, there's not much to go over. I'm as average as average can be. Even with the family I'm in."

"You're from a family of politicians, right? So you must he pretty well-off."

"Not really, well, not anymore. My dad dropped out of major politics after my brother got arrested. I think it was too embarrassing for him, but part of me thinks he was just tired. He's warned me so many times to stay out of politics. That it's only gonna eat away at my soul, and that I should follow my passion. Thing is...I've got no idea what that might be."

"Well, you don't have to know right away what you want to do. You've got plenty of time to figure it out."

"Easy for you to say. From what I heard in the theater you could easily headline a troupe right now. I mean it."

Barbara started blushing. "There you go again with the praise. I'm really not at that level..."

The conversation was interrupted by a sudden surge of yelling from near the counter.

"I WANT MY FUCKIN' CHEESEBURGER!" A middle-aged man was screaming at the teenaged cashier. "HOW LONG'S IT TAKE TO MAKE ONE GODDAMN BURGER?! YOU FUCKIN' STUPID?!"

The cashier looked flustered. "Sir, could you just calm down, it'll be out in--"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN OUT TEN FUCKIN' MINUTES AGO!"

"Hey."

The man turned around. Kibō was standing a few feet away from him, clearly not pleased. "Kibō, what are you--" Barbara began to protest.

"What's your problem, dumbass?" the man demanded.

"My problem? My problem looks about 100 pounds overweight and screaming at a kid half his age over a 500 yen burger. How about you?"

"The hell'd you say, motherfucker?!"

"Isn't this a bad way to act around a bunch of kids? You don't think they've got enough to deal with without some idiot screaming at them over fast food?"

"Shut your damn mouth! I don't need some spoiled little shit tellin' me how to act!"

"Clearly you don't. Only a perfectly sane person would be screaming over food which, might I add based on your waistline, you clearly don't need."

No more words were exchanged after that. The man landed a single, hard punch to Kibō's face, knocking him back. Barbara grabbed him. "Keeb, are you okay?!"

"Heh. I'm getting sloppy." Kibō responded with a grin. "Mom would be disappointed I didn't get the first hit in."

"Your mom...?"

"Hey, Yokozuna." Kibō beckoned the man. "Want to try that again?"

"Smartmouthed little shit!" The man charged.

Opposite of before, Kibō held out his arms, stopping the larger man in his tracks as he grabbed hold. He flipped the man over, wrapping his arms around and holding the man down.

"What the..." Barbara looked on in confusion.

"Lesson number one from the Thunderbolt manual of fighting: if your opponent's bigger than you, turn their size against them." Kibō said. The man struggled to break free, but the boy's grip never loosened. "Okay, I'm letting go now. I don't want the smell of expired beef seeping into my jacket." Kibō released the man, who panicked and got to his feet. "Now get lost. Unless you're up for Round 2?" The man ran off.

A short while later, Barbara was tending to him, holding an ice pack over his blackened left eye. "Urrrrrgh..." he grogged.

"That looked nasty." Barbara said.

A pair of medics began checking Kibō for signs of a concussion. They cleared him not long after, and the pair exited the building. Kibō still held the ice pack to his face.

"What were you thinking, getting in that guy's face? He could've seriously hurt you!" said an upset Barbara.

"I know, it was stupid...I just...I hate people like that. Adults that act like creeps to kids and think they can get away with it. What kind of example is that, screaming and yelling like a moron? It's the older person's job to teach the younger crowd the right way to act, right?"

"I get why you did it, I do. But it was still reckless. You really could've gotten hurt. Where'd you even learn to do that?"

"I watch a lot of wrestling and MMA. I'm no professional, but I practice in my spare time. There's this one really famous wrestler I learned a lot from. Thunderbolt Kyoko is her name. Best to ever get inside of a ring. She could toss around guys bigger than her like nothing."

"She sounds...imposing."

"Only if you stepped inside of a cage with her. Or tried stealing my lunch."

Barbara looked confused. "Keeb, do you, um...know this Thunderbolt woman personally?"

"Oh. Forgot to mention that part. She isn't just the scariest to ever step into a wrestling ring. She's also my mom."

"Your mom is a...wrestler."

"Yeah. My dad's family were always critical of their marriage. Big reason why we left politics. But thanks to my brother, my mom hasn't been to a wrestling event in a long time. I know how much she hates laying low. I mean, she was so famous that it's almost impossible for her to not be recognized. If it weren't for my brother..." Kibō paused. "Even with all the stuff he's done, sometimes he'd drop a pearl of wisdom in his journals. There was this one..."

"'I am only hastening my plans because I believe the system is in dire need of change. The adults in power in this world have failed in their task of guiding the rest of humanity. How many capable people are left struggling to stay afloat, while their senior betters sit atop their ivory towers, smoking cigars and having a right laugh? How many able-bodied, young soldiers over the years have sacrificed their lives for the whims and wishes of some avaricious suit-and-ties? To be a powerful adult is to be self-serving, greedy, and disdainful towards those with more years remaining in their bodies. So to whoever stumbles upon this journal, heed my advice. If someone who presumes to have more power than you lets you know about it, challenge them. Get in their face, and let them know just how incorrect their way of thinking is. Do not be the sort of adult that becomes enslaved by their own status. The youthful shall inherit the world. Let it be one worth inheriting.'"

"Adults that act like that...I can't stand them. Tch. Guess that's what I get for listening to my brother..."

"No. You're right. Honestly I believe it. I keep thinking about what my dad did...how he cheated to get ahead, then convinced Max that I was wrong for telling the truth. So cheating is okay, and telling someone about it isn't. 'Hate your twin sister for exposing my lies'. It's ridiculous. Lying is lying, no matter who does it or why."

Barbara let out a sigh. "I'm sorry how this turned out. I asked you to come with and you got punched for it. You want to just head back?"

"Don't let me be the one to cut your day short. I'm fine. Really. Barely even a bruise-ah ah ahhh." Kibō winced in pain.

Barbara giggled. "Alright, I think that's enough for one day. Let's head home. I'll stick around in case you're not feeling alright."

"Stick around? Like...in my room?"

"Well, yes. I can't exactly help from the other dorm. Come on. I won't take no for an answer."

"Alright, alright..." The two headed for home.

\---

Later that night, at the gaming store, Jin and Mimi began heading home. In standard Mimi fashion, she wiped the door handle. Jin just sighed and shook his head. "Don't give me that. You've heard about that phantom thief running around, right? What if they've poofed in here while we weren't looking? I bet they've got majorly diseased hands..." Mimi said.

"If that 'phantom thief' tried to break in here, I think there'd be bigger problems than having dirty hands."

"I can't think of a worse problem!"

Jin sighed. "Alright, let's head home. I've been dying to hear what Tenko made that Kenji brat do. Her list was...adventurous, let's say."

The two shut off the lights, and left. Not long after that, something began to manifest inside the shop. A portal appeared, and out came a figure, garbed in a black-and-green hooded stealth suit, its lining aesthetically resembling snakeskin. Their eyes glowed white. They rose to their feet, and approached a display. It was a glass case, containing a cube-shaped device.

"Woooow. An original GameCube. And he just keeps it out in the open. Come to mama..." She attempted to open the case, but was stopped by a chain wrapping itself around her arm. "What the...?"

"*ahem*. May I help you?"

Standing at the door was Jin, the chain emerging from underneath his sleeve. "Hm. Thought I saw you leave." the thief said.

"You saw what I wanted you to see. It's my Persona's main ability. I'd explain what that is, but judging from that portal, you already know. So...you must be that phantom thief everyone's up in arms about. I'd like to ask you some questions. Starting with where the hell you got those powers from."

"Wouldn't you like to know? Sorry, but I can't stick around and chat. And I'm allergic to chains, so..." Energy poured out of the thief, as a green spirit appeared behind her. It had the upper body of a woman, and the lower form of a snake. "Do it, Naga." Suddenly, the thief vanished, leaving behind an empty husk resembling shedded snakeskin. Jin was surprised. The thief appeared above him, then fired a projectile from her wrist. It stung Jin in the leg.

"The hell did--gh!" Jin began to feel weak, and fell to his knees. "What's...happening..."

The thief grabbed the GameCube. "My own personal neurotoxin. Don't worry, you'll be back up in a few. I'll be taking this off your hands. See you around, Chuckles. Here, a gift. From the Viper, with love." She tossed him a calling card, then teleported away.

"Wait, GET BACK HERE!" His eyes turned yellow, and the voice coming from his watch began distorting. "Grrrr...wretched witch! Just another bottom-feeding monster! A vile creature that thinks only for itself! I'll hunt you down...to the ends of the Earth...THEY'LL BE PEELING YOU OFF THE WALLS WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

Jin shook his head. His eyes and voice returned to normal. "I...I've gotta tell Rin and the others..." He struggled to his feet.

"Mmm mmm mmm. Great sense of control you've got there, Jinnie. I approve." The Reaper applauded. Jin ignored him and stumbled out the door.

\---

Kenji returned to the boys' dorm. "Well, if nothing else, I can now add 'rice ball pickler' to my list of talents..." he grumbled. As he neared his room, the door opened, and Barbara stepped out. "You again? What are you--"

"Shush! Kibō's asleep. He's had a rough day. Some idiot punched him in the face. I've been taking care of him."

"Someone...punched him in the face? What kind of clothing store did you take him to?"

"We never made it to the store. Someone robbed it last night. People saying it was a phantom thief."

"Ah, I was just hearing about that. Apparently they've struck again."

"Wait, as in just now? Where?"

"Well, when I took the food over to Mrs. Mirai's home, her husband barged in saying his game store was just robbed. That the thief managed to outsmart him and got away with a single valuable item. And there's more. He said that the thief was a woman calling herself 'The Viper'."

"The Viper...but wait. Don't all of the professor's friends have those Personas we've all been getting? How did this Viper person manage to get away?"

"I assume the same way they've been able to get into all these shops undetected. She also has a Persona."

"Really? But, the professor said that shouldn't be possible."

"Exactly what she was insisting when she arrived over there. She told me to head home not long after that. Didn't get any more details. They were trying to calm down Mr. Mirai. He looked to be in a state over the whole thing. Whatever that thief took must have been very important to him."

"Oh, I can see that. Plus she did it right in front of him."

"Indeed. Well, do watch yourself heading back. Oh, and a bit of friendly insight. You've been over here quite a bit over the past few weeks. If I've noticed, surely others will as well. And, well...others might assume what is going on."

"Um, excuse me? Pretty sure I can come and go as I please."

"Yes, of course. But to the inane gossips of the world, you walking in and out of the boys' dorm so often might be perceived a certain way. Especially at this hour of the night. It's frankly none of my concern, but I'm just letting you know in case rumors begin sprouting. Good night to you." He walked into his room.

"H-hey! You're not even gonna--and he's gone. Ugh. Where does he get off, telling me I'm gonna cause a scandal? Like he's so upstanding..." Barbara huffed.

She returned to her dormroom. Kitty was in her room, seated at the computer, playing 'Street Fighter 2'. "Took you long enough. I was starting to think I'd have to call a plumber to go and rescue you." she said.

Barbara gave a sarcastic laugh. "Hey, Kitty. You know how that clothing store got robbed earlier? Apparently the same thief just robbed one of the professor's friends."

"Damn. That sucks. Any hints about who the scumbag is?"

"Well, the thief gave their name. Ish. Woman calling herself 'The Viper'."

Kitty briefly paused. "Hm. Points for creativity, I guess."

Barbara didn't say anything else and went to her room. It was blue-toned, with posters of notable stage plays covering the walls. "Hairspray", "Mean Girls" and the like. "That was...a weird pause." she thought.

She turned her laptop on. She pulled up a search engine, and looked up "viper thief". With phrases that common, millions of results popped up. "Uggh, too general...hmm..." She couldn't shake the weird feeling she had gotten from Kitty's reaction to hearing the name. So she added a term. "Viper thief South Korea". Sure enough, she found what she was looking for.

It was not widely reported outside of South Korea, but reports detailed several instances over the past year of break-ins occuring at high-end retailers within Seoul. The thief would make it in and out without setting off alarms. What's more, they would always leave a signature: a black and green snake, graffitied onto the floor. Aside from the shift to business cards, the modus operandi was identical. What caught Barbara's attention, however, was what the thief targeted: stolen items almost always consisted of either young women's clothing, or electronic devices.

Barbara didn't want to believe it. But the timing, the circumstances, it all fit. Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a knock on her door. She shut her laptop. "Sorry to crash your porn party. You got any plans for tomorrow?" Kitty asked. "Me, Hoodsie and Care Bear are gonna see a movie. Wanna come with?"

"Um, sure. I was gonna see how Kibō was doing in the morning. Poor guy got hit in the eye by some jerk at the burger place."

"Yikes. Well, if he's feeling up to it he can come along. Heck, let's bring along the whole gang. Haven't gotten everyone together outside of class yet. I'll leave you to getting Kenny, though. He'll just think I'm trying to humiliate him."

"Well, alright. I don't know if my brother'll come with, though..."

"What's the deal with you two, anyway? If you didn't spit it out on Day 1 I wouldn't guess you were related. Half the time you act like total strangers."

"It's...complicated. A lot of family drama that hasn't been fixed yet. Still trying to work through it."

"I get it. Families can be a major pain that way. He's still your bro, though. What's that the professor's always on about? How no matter how bad it gets, family's still family? If you just sit down and talk it out, I'm sure you'll be fine. Some things are just more important than drama."

"That's...actually pretty insightful."

"Hey, don't act so surprised. I'm a smartass, not a dumbass. Trust me, girlfriend. Just gotta remember, siblings are like pre-installed best friends. There's always gonna be that bond, no matter who they might be. I'm sure he feels the same way. Just give it some thought. I've talked your ear off enough for one night. I'll let you get back to your porn. Night night."

Barbara giggled. "Night, Kitty."

Kitty closed the door. She returned to her room, and plopped back down in front of the computer. "Yeah...no matter who they might be..."

\---

"Crush her skull break her neck stab her throat bash her head in eat her heart rip and tear rip and tear rip and--"

"Jin? Hey, Earth to Jin?"

Jin snapped out of his trance. The Reaper's voice ceased. "Hey, you okay?" Rin asked. It was the following morning, in the living room of Jin and Tenko's house.

"...I'm fine." Jin said unconvincingly.

"You sure about that? We were calling to you for almost a minute." Tenko retorted.

"I said I'm fine." Jin repeated.

The Reaper was on the ground, petting the couple's shiba inu. "Not as good as this mutt's gonna look stuffed and mounted on my wall."

"Jin, if something's bothering you, you need to let us know. I know losing that system was upsetting, but--" Rose began.

"It isn't just a 'system'. That GameCube was my dad's. I've kept it functional for years, and for that witch to just strut in and take it...'upsetting' isn't the word."

"We get it. But the way you've been acting, it's like you're in your own little world. Like something else is talking to you." Rin said.

"Ooooooh, she's got it, Jinnie! Fifty points for the redhead!" The Reaper proclaimed, hugging Rin, who didn't react.

Jin said nothing. "Come on, big guy. You're scaring me." Tenko said. "You know I can tell when you're lying. Just tell us what's on your mind."

"Nothing. I just...I need some air." Jin got up and walked out.

Tenko sighed. "He's been getting like that a lot lately. I think he's stopped taking his pills."

Rin shook her head. "He wasn't always like this. Trauma does things to your mind. Like a nightmare you can't wake up from."

Outside, Jin sat on his porch. "Boy, you must really be off your rocker if you're not telling the Powerpuff Girls about me. We really do have a special bond." the Reaper taunted.

"I mean, they can try all they want. But you and me, we're bros for life. I'm gonna be there for everything, dude. Can't you just picture it? Your little anklebiter popping out, everyone all smiles, and then BLAM! Uncle Reaper pops by to visit. Nice bloodstained filter on the happiest point of your sad life." Jin's eye began to twitch. He clenched his fists.

"It's really your own damn fault, dude. Maybe if you waited a while to take a piss, I wouldn't have used you to make my point. Doesn't matter if you turn me into a fountain, or Rinnie turns me into street art. I'm gonna follow you til the day you die. Shit, at this rate you might be better off doing it yourself. Aw, wouldn't that be something. Make that poor little girl grow up without a dad. Kind of a family tradition at this point..."

So long as Jin ignored the Reaper, it would be a good day.

Today would not be a good day.

"Um..." Rose looked out the window. "I think you might want to see this..."

The women looked out the window in shock. Jin had manifested his chain and was stabbing at the ground with the bladed edge. "SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP?!" he screamed.

"Jin! Get a hold of yourself!" Rin yelled out from the door. Jin turned around. His eyes glowed yellow, as a murderous aura poured out from him.

The voice coming from his watch was heavily distorted. "I'm going to find that thieving witch. And I'm going to carve out her heart. WITH MY OWN HANDS." he growled. He started walking away.

"That's the spirit, Jinnie! I knew ya had it in ya! Slaughter time, slaughter time, blood blood bloooood~!" the Reaper sang.

He didn't make it far before several spiritual threads wrapped around his shoulders. The threads came from Rose. "That's enough, Jin. This has to stop." she pleaded.

"UNHAND ME." he growled as he struggled.

"That's not going to happen, Jin." Rin stood in front of him. "I'm sorry we didn't recognize your torment sooner. But we can't let you go out there like this. You're out of control."

Jin cackled. "Out of control?! How mistaken you are, 'professor'! I've never been more in control in my life! And it'll stay that way, until that miserable snake feels the blade of my chain pressed against her throat! If you don't like the way I'm acting, then do us both a favor and kill me right now. If you don't, then only more pain and bloodshed awaits you and the others, and that crimson devil will NEVER BE SILENCED."

Jin began to laugh nervously. "He...he follows me...everywhere. Mocking me, telling me what he'll do to you all. Even now, he's frolicking around, getting a kick out of this display we're putting on. No matter what I do, no matter how much I ignore him, he just keeps on talking. You always have all the answers, Rin. So tell me. PLEASE. HOW DO I MAKE HIM SHUT UP?!"

Before Rin could respond, Jin was whacked from behind, knocking him out. Tenko stood there, having knocked him in the head with the brunt end of a sword. "I'm sorry...I couldn't listen to another second of that." she mused.

"I didn't realize he'd gotten so bad...we can't let him out there like this." Rin added.

"I will try what I can. I'm afraid the demons possessing him may not be so easily exorcised. Completely curing him may be out of the question. The more reasonable endeavor may be finding a way to minimize it." Rose added.

Tenko knelt down and held the unconscious Jin. "Do what you have to. That wasn't him talking. I know he isn't a monster, like...like the one doing this to him."

Rose knelt down next to her. "I'll do everything I can. I can promise you that. The first step to giving him peace of mind might be finding that Viper woman..."

Rin's phone pinged. She checked her messages. "Hey...I think we might be closing in on that. I just got a text from one of my students."

"She says she knows who the Viper is."

\---

"Mercy, Keeb! What happened to you?" Sahir exclaimed. The students had all gathered in front of the dorms, save for Kitty.

"I...had a shaving accident." Kibō replied, a black ring still circling his eye.

"Spoken like someone who's never held a razor before." Kenji quipped.

As the others chatted, Barbara took notice of Max, sitting alone on the steps to the dorm. She walked over to him. Max continued to look down. "I hear we're seeing an action flick. Right up your alley." she said.

"Hm. Yeah. Oughta be interesting." he said, still averting his gaze.

Barbara sat next to him. "Are you still mad with me?"

"No."

"Max. Be honest with me. Ever since we came here you've been afraid of talking to me. That's never been our relationship. It hurts, you know. Just the thought of you hating me..."

"I don't hate you for what happened with Dad. I hate myself for believing it. I should have gone with you and Mom when I had the chance. He just...filled my head with lies. Convinced me that you'd made all of it up. Even talked me into coming here just to prove I could outperform you."

"He really did all that?"

"He did. And that's not all he did..."

"What do you mean? Max...why aren't you looking at me? Dad...what did he do to you?"

"I've said enough. Just pretend I'm not here. You shouldn't have to deal with such a foolish brother." Max got up and walked away despite Barbara's protests.

"Hey, where's Sparky headed off to?" asked an arriving Kitty.

"There you are. What were you scheming?" Kenji asked.

"Seriously assuming that I'm up to no good, huh? No, actually, I was just texting the professor about some homework. I've been getting tripped up. Less time I have to worry about it later."

"Hm. Fair enough. I suppose we can start heading out now."

"Hey, what about Max?" Natalia asked.

"He's not coming. I think he just wants to be alone." Barbara replied. With that, the group headed off.

Hours later, the group exited the theater. "Hey, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna text the professor." Kitty said.

"You sure? You're gonna miss out on the burgers. Keeb's treat!" Sahir joked. Kibō rolled his eyes.

"I'll catch up later. Academia waits for no one."

"Suit yourself."

The others walked away. Barbara stuck around. "You alright? You've been acting weird since last night." she asked.

"Nah, I'm alright. Just...remember what I said about family being family. Don't let Sparky get to you. He's probably madder at himself than anyone else. Families can be weird like that."

"Okay...I'll keep that in mind. Don't take too long. Might have to send a plumber to save you."

"Hey. I'm the only one who can make those references." Barbara giggled, and left. Kitty darted into an alley. She sent a text.

"In the alley next to the theater. Alone."

Moments later, a response.

"Be there in a few 🐍"

A few minutes later, a portal opened up, and the Viper came out. She rose to her feet, and stared down Kitty. "You changed up the suit." Kitty said.

"Mmhmm. Green's scarier than pink, you know. Not as obvious, either." the Viper replied. She snickered, and embraced Kitty in a hug. Her mask dissolved, revealing a face resembling Kitty's, with green streaks in her hair. "Missed ya, So."

"Back at ya, Lin. I thought it was you. See you've upgraded to business cards."

"Yeppers. Less time-consuming. Better indicator of my art skills. More thief-like. Anywho, how's my baby sis been doing? Private school too much for ya?"

"Not really, no. Helps that my new pals aren't unbearably annoying. I actually enjoy being around them."

"That's the spirit. Helps to have mates you can count on. There might be hope for ya after all. So, what's up? You said something about an easy mark?"

"Uh-huh. My professor's friends with some fishing captain. Says he's LOADED. Cash and jewels from wall-to-wall. Not to mention his wife's got a pretty major wardrobe."

"Now you're speaking my language. How much resistance are we looking at?"

"Well unless you consider a horde of butlers 'resitence', you're golden. Mr. Fisherman's apparently missing an eye, and his wife's bedridden half the time. You'll never have an easier job."

"Oh God, So, you're gonna make me drool. Why are you setting all this up, though? Thought you liked how things were going."

"I do. I don't like the idea of someone hoarding more cash than they know what to do with. They won't mind if some of it goes poof. Probably won't even notice."

"You're a doll, kitten. Modern day Robin Hood. Gimme the address. We're gonna be set for life, you and me. All the cute clothes and game systems we can ask for. Enough where I can tell that hooded old doofus where to shove it."

"Hooded doofus?"

"Ah, nothing you need to worry about. Let's just get our money. You're the best, So. Smart, cute, and no moral compass at all. How can I ever get enough?"

"Helps that I've got the perfect sister, Lin. Hey, where can I get one of those spook suits?"

"Oh, you want in on the Persona game? I can definitely arrange for that. First though, let's get our payday." The Viper opened a portal, and they both stepped through. They reappeared behind a massive gate, reading "Higashikata Estate."

"Here goes something." Kitty thought.

The Viper peered through several portals, looking for any sign of fortune. Finally, she happened upon a room bearing a giant safe. "Bingo. Oh, wait..." She teleported directly in front of the safe, then took out a spray can. She used it, revealing a number of lasers. "Not a very creative fisherman, is he?"

She began to pry open the safe, using an acidic substance produced by her Persona to weaken the door's hold. "Gotta preserve my portals. Overuse 'em and I could end up in Australia or somewhere else."

"Hey, you know that guy you stole the GameCube from?"

"Oh, you mean Chuckles. He was a right laugh, that one. Soon as I grabbed it he was all 'graaawr I'm gonna tear you limb from limb'! Like dude, it's a box for playing games. Calm your tits."

"Well...that guy is actually friends with my professor. Said it was really important to him."

"Pssh, everything's important to someone, So. The way I see it, it's more valuable making someone cash than sitting around collecting dust. Think of it this way. If it was so important, why was it just sitting in the open begging to be stolen?"

"I guess I still don't really get how you think, Lin."

"It's not all that complicated. I see something I want, I take it. Easy. Don't want your stuff stolen, take better care of it. Up your security. I'm performing a public service, in a way."

"You're the only person on the planet that can call theft a public service."

"And you're still showing signs of a conscience. Take my advice, drop it. Makes life waaaay easier."

The door swung open. The pair stepped into an enormous room. "Now, come to...huh?" The vault was completely empty. "Empty? What weirdo keeps a big vault like this empty? Unless..."

"Unless they were tipped off beforehand?" Kitty proclaimed, as the door shut behind her.

The Viper turned to her, clearly displeased. "You're shitting me, So. You set me up?"

"Like the old line goes, Lin. No honor among thieves."

"Good work, Kitty. Know it isn't easy, trapping a snake." Rin appeared behind the Viper, accompanied by Rose. "So...you're the phantom thief."

"Let me introduce you, Lin. This is Professor Kubo. I tipped her off. Let her set up this little trap." Kitty said.

"What the hell, So. A month away from me and suddenly you get a heart? Not cool. No Christmas card for you this ye--" Suddenly, she was brought to her knees. "The hell is--oof!" She was slammed onto the ground.

"Apologies. But I don't offer proper manners to uninvited guests." Out from the shadows stepped Hiyoko, a shadowy aura emerging from her.

"Ugggh...So...listen to me..." the Viper struggled.

"No, Lin, YOU listen. I'm done being your partner-in-crime. You know how much your pickpocketing gets us all in trouble? Why do you think I had to give up streaming? Hm? The internet knows everything, Lin. What do you think happened when it found out I was related to a repeat offender? The correct answer is, constantly reminded and pestered me about it. Especially when they found out you used me as a lookout. Didn't matter that I was ten, oh no, in the mind of the interwebs, I'm a hardened criminal. You never cared about how much you hurt me, or Mama and Pops. Long as you have fun, and get what you want, then damn everyone else, right?"

"Tch. I get enough lectures from Pops...here I thought you really got me, So..." The Viper vanished, leaving behind a husk, then teleported in front of Kitty. Rose moved to intervene, but was stopped by Rin. "Hold on."

"You disappoint me, So. The one person I thought could understand me...and you sell me out. Don't worry. I'll make this quick." She drew her venomous blade. As she swung it down, it was blocked by a silver-hued arm. "Wha...?"

...

"Come to realize your destiny of deceit, have we?"

Kitty looked around, puzzled.

"You must understand it now. Selfish deception must be met in kind. The current path leads only to ruin. Will you allow your path to be tainted further?"

Kitty clenched her fist. "No way." she uttered.

"I see. You do understand. I am the silver maiden, Arianrhod. Swear an oath to me, here and now."

Kitty's eyes turned yellow, and she clenched her head.

"I am thou, thou art I. Deceit shall be met with curses and punishment. The one halting your path fails to understand this. Use my power, and rectify this foolishness!"

Blue flames erupted, and emerging from the fire was a silver, almost metallic woman, wielding a magical staff. The Viper was stunned. "How the hell?!"

"Sorry, Lin. You've had your fun. Time for a dose of reality, courtesy of baby sis." Kitty asserted.

The Viper looked as though she was about to attack, only to immediately turn away. "Y'know on second thought, this can wait. I'm not that starved for a pay day." She tried to open a portal, only for it to weakly fizzle out.

"That's what I've noticed about you, sis. One, your first instinct's to turn tail and run like some Roaming Legendary. Second, your escape act doesn't work when you use it too many times too quickly. You're basically a sitting duck waiting for your cue to attack. Me, on the other hand..." Through the lens of her glasses, Kitty saw a menu screen similar to one present in JRPGs. The screen read as follows:

FIRE 10/10 MP THUNDER 5/5 MP WIND 5/5 MP

"Hunh, would ya look at that..." Kitty selected FIRE, and a targeting pointer appeared over the Viper. A health meter reading "34/34 HP" appeared above her head. "This is my kinda system." She selected the Viper, and the spirit fired a large ball of fire at the Viper.

"Fuck." the Viper groaned right before getting hit.

The flames from the blast subsided, leaving the Viper lying on the ground, her costume singed. "Wow, Lin. For the queen of pickpocketing, you're kind of a noob at actually fighting, huh?" Kitty quipped. Rose then hoisted the Viper onto her knees using her threads.

"Great job, Kitty. Amazed how quickly you took to it." Rin began. "As for you, Ms. Phantom Thief, I have some questions. Let's start with where you got these powers from."

"Bed, Bath and Beyond." the Viper joked. Hiyoko increased the gravity on her, bringing her further down.

"Every bit of sass I get, she makes it worse." Rin chided.

"Lin, seriously. For once drop the snark and just tell the truth. For once." Kitty added. "At least tell them where you hid the stuff you stole."

"Heh. So I can just get thrown in jail after? Wait, that's actually wrong. People who deal with you all sooner see a burial plot than a jail cell. Surely you, 'professor', should realize I wouldn't stay in jail for long? Guess you'll just have to kill me." the Viper said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't kill you. If you just tell the truth, I can help you." Rin replied.

"Hmph. Like you 'helped' Ginrei Hibiki and Kurojū Mishima? Or that lovesick freak Nobuhiro?"

Rin was taken aback. "How do you--"

"Such a long, tragic list you have, Professor Kubo. Papa Kaito, Big Bro Tohru...dear, sweet, busy bee Miko."

Rin tensed up. "Don't you dare..."

"Funny how people around you have a habit of suffering, eh? Like my new buddy Chuckles. Sure, I grabbed his GameCube, but what's being near you gotten him? A gutted neck and a lifetime of psychosis. Honestly him crossing paths with you has done a LOT more damage, all things considered. Oh that's right, Ms. Thing. I know ALL about you. The old creep that gave me these powers told me everything. You fancy yourself a loving, accepting educator. But if you could see your eyes right now. So filled with hate. You think yourself a goddess, but you're just as wicked as the people you've judged. A self-centered, hypocritical, overpowered beast, surrounding yourself with servants who lack anything resembling self-awareness."

"Explain something to me, Professor. If you're such an angel, what are you doing having dinner parties with a Yakuza kingpin?" She stared down Hiyoko as she said this.

"What...what are you talking about? JoJo's not even--" Hiyoko began, stunned.

"Might want to check in on how your hubby spends his free time, Sunny. Guess love makes you do crazy things."

Rin went right up to the Viper's face. "What are you trying to do?" she demanded.

"Oh, just mindfucking you. And giving my Naga time to recharge." Power began crackling around the Viper as a portal manifested beneath her. "Catch you on the flippity flip, So. Ta ta, Professor." She escaped through the portal.

"Hey, wait--dammit! She's gone..." Rin grumbled.

"What on Earth was she going on about? How could she possibly know all of that?" Hiyoko asked.

"I fear something terrible has transpired. What, exactly, I have no idea. But it looks likely that we're being monitored by some unknown group. Rin, we need to inform the others." Rose added.

"Yeah...you're right. Tell everyone to come to our house as soon as possible. Kitty, I need you to call the others over, too. Looks like I can't delay training you all any longer. We'll have to get Max and Sahir to awaken, as well. I wanted it to occur naturally, but it seems we don't have the option." Rin said.

"Wait, just Sparky and Kicks? Did everyone else get these things already and I'm just late to the party? Man, that's lame. But alright, I'll let them know." Kitty sighed. "Darn it, Lin...what've you gotten yourself mixed up in now..."

Rin fell silent. "Don't even give what she said another thought. I could give you a detailed report of every fallacy in her statement..." Rose told her.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just...didn't expect a call-out like that. Hiyoko, thanks for letting us use your house for this. I know it was risky."

"Think nothing of it, love. I'll go get a hold of JoJo." Hiyoko sighed. "I hope this isn't a bad omen. Just when things were starting to seem normal..."

Rose and Hiyoko walked away. Rin stood there, lost in thought. "..."

\---

The Viper plopped onto a building elsewhere in the city. "Ugggh. What a mess. Of all the profs you could've gotten, kitten..."

"So you escaped."

The Viper looked over, and saw a man wearing a green, hooded robe, wearing a white, theater-style mask. He had a sword on his side. He was accompanied by two women in similar, blue garb. All three bore the image of a red handprint on their robes. The man spoke in a heavily distorted voice.

"Wha--?! How'd you find me so quick?!" the Viper questioned.

"We traced your energy signature. For a supposed master thief, you did not do a good job of hiding it. Nor did you take advantage of the golden opportunity presented to you."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"You were within striking distance of the traitor and the apostate. Yet you instead chose to steal and run away when it became dire. The Master values your skills, though we are becoming impatient with your self-centered usage of them. We did not empower you just so you could indulge in such trivialities."

"Y'all seem to think dealing with these people is easier than it is. You know who showed up at that mansion, don't you? Even if I was better at fighting, I wouldn't have lasted a minute against that woman!"

"True enough. Even The Master acknowledges that we lack the means to properly deal with that beast. Yet. Her time will come. For now, lick your wounds and prepare. We will have your next mission for you soon. Pray it does not end as your jaunt through Naruki has." The masked figures vanished.

"Ugh. Vague creeps, the lot of them. Long as the pay's good..." the Viper mused.

A cold wind made its way through the city. A sign of the changing of the seasons. Or perhaps, a sign of an inescapable truth.


	7. The Star and the Emperor's Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old family strife comes to the forefront as the last of Rin's students are forced to confront their inner selves.

November 27, 2027

"--lobs the pass, and, CAUGHT! Touchdown Wildcats!"

"SHIT!"

Four years. It had been four years since the Lousiville Cardinals last hoisted the Governor's Cup against archrival Kentucky. And as James O'Donnell's reaction attested, that streak was about to be run to five years. He took another swig of beer--the latest of several, as numerous bottles strewn about the floor could attest.

"--and it's INTERCEPTED!"

"Oh my JESUS FUCK! How'd this shithead even get a scholarship?! Swear to God we haven't had a quarterback worth a damn since Lamar..." He chugged down the last of his beer. He stumbled up, and over to the fridge, the leftover bottles clattering with every step. He opened the fridge. No beer left. "Sonuva--MAXIE!"

Max came out of his room, clearly irritated. "What is it now, Pop?"

"I need ya to *burp* to head on to the Circle K...'nother 18-pack of Heineken."

"Haven't you had enough?"

"Boooooy." James growled. Max rolled his eyes, knowing arguing was pointless. "You remember what to do, yeah?"

Max sighed. "Give Barry $20 extra and tell him it's from Old James."

"Damn straight. Crooked shit'd give a 6-pack to a toddler if he got paid enough."

"Can see why you like him, Pop..." Max mumbled under his breath.

"The hell'd you say, boy?" An alert pinged on Max's phone. "Who're you chatting with?" James snatched the phone from Max's hand. He'd gotten a message from Barbara. "Really? You're chattin' with HER? What'd I tell ya about that?"

"She's my sister, old man. I can talk to her if I want."

"You remember what her blabbin' got me, don't ya?"

"Sure it wasn't you cheating on Mom and punching her in the face that did you in?"

"The fuck'd you say?!" James stumbled a bit.

Max rolled his eyes. "Barb was right. I should've gone with her and Mom. I'm leaving." Max headed for the door.

"Boy you better be comin' back with that 18-pack! Hey, HEY!" James picked up a bottle and threw it, hitting Max on the arm, sending him reeling. "You wanna leave, shithead? Go right ahead! Your whore mom got everything else I had! Get the fuck outta my face!"

Max shot him a look. "GO WILDCATS!" he piped up, before walking out.

He walked the two mile distance to his mother's house, shielding his cut-up arm. He knocked on the door. Barbara answered it, shocked to see who was standing there.

"I, uh...got caught in a bush." Max meekly explained, staring downwards. "Can I, uh...can I come in?"

Barbara put her arms around him, taking care to avoid his arm. "MOM!" she called out.

\---

August 28, 2028

"Maxie? You in there? You taking up meditation?"

Max snapped out of it. He was in his dorm, half-dressed. Sahir was giving him a look. "Man, you feeling alright? Getting enough sleep?" Sahir asked.

"No, yeah, I'm alright. Just...thinking about some stuff."

"I don't blame ya. Teach told us a real doozy yesterday. Nobody told us we were getting superpowers included with everything else. Kinda stinks we're the last ones to the party, though. Wonder how Teach is gonna give 'em to us..."

"She did say she'd talk us through it later."

"Right. Exactly why you've gotta get your bridges on, man. I'm itching to get my ghost on. Or whatever those things are called. So get to it!" Sahir bounded out of the dormroom.

Max sighed. "That guy..." He looked into his mirror. "What I could've used superpowers for back then..."

A short while later, the students had gathered in the classroom. "So, let me just reiterate what I talked about yesterday." Rin began. "Until I can be sure what exactly we're dealing with here, I want you all to spend as little time alone as possible. If you're going out somewhere, need to grab something to eat, even need to take a bathroom break, take someone with you. When you're facing unknowns like this, the worst thing you can be is alone. I've learned by now, there's strength in numbers."

"Now, as for what I asked you to think over yesterday...if any of you feel like you aren't safe here any longer, now is the time to let me know. I'm well aware of the risks involved with being around me. Trust me, I'm very well aware. So long as whatever enemy's out there is targeting me, there remains a distinct possibility that you all will end up caught in it. I couldn't bear it if that happened--if one of you got hurt because of me. If you feel that the potential risks are too great and that you want to leave, I won't stop you."

The students remained quiet. Then, Kibō, eye still blackened somewhat, stood up. "Professor, if I can just say one thing. When I found out I was in your class, I was terrified. I thought you wanted to take revenge for what my brother did to you. But...that wasn't it at all. I'm here because you want me to be better than that. If I got up and walked away now, that'd just be me acting like Kyohei. I...I want to repay your faith in me as a person. So, I'm not going anywhere."

Barbara got up from her seat. "Why would I leave when I've still got everything to learn from you? It'd be like walking out of a play after the first act was over. Unsatisfying with a whole bunch of questions unanswered. And there's not a lot I hate more than unanswered questions. I'm staying put. All the more reason to see how you work."

Kenji rose up. "I may have started out hating every second of being around you lot, but I'm content with myself now. Plus, if I were to walk away, your 'bestie' would subject me to even worse torment. And...there are certainly worse things than being around you all."

Carrie was the next to get up. "Boris did not teach me the art of combat just to have me turn away and run at the first sign of danger. This is when we forge lifelong bonds, is it not? Leaving now, well...it wouldn't sit right with me one bit."

Natalia nervously rose. "Everyone, uh...you all make me feel comfortable. I've never really had a big group of people I felt comfortable around. So, yeah...I-I'm with you all, is what I'm getting at..."

Sahir bolted up. "I've still got NO idea what's going on. But for real, I haven't even gotten my superpowers yet. What kind of nutjob would walk away from learning crazy magic? And, y'know, you're pretty great too, Teach. All the other professors seem way too strict for my liking. How should I put it...you actually get us, Teach. If that makes sense."

Max slowly got up. "I'm done running from my problems. If I did, well...I know a certain someone here that'd never forgive me. You said you would help us all really understand the world and be our best selves. So...that's what I want."

Kitty looked around. "So, what, we're doing the anime thing where we all take turns saying how we're gonna stick together no matter what? Eh, fine, whatevs." She got up. "Just for the record, this isn't peer pressure. I actually like being around you guys, surprsingly enough. And I don't want you all kicking my sister's butt without me here."

Rin looked around, and smiled. "Everyone...thank you. I'm happy to see we've formed a good rapport even in the short time we've been together. I can't guarantee what the future's going to bring, but I'll do the best I can for you all. So, then...Max, Sahir, I want both of you to stay after class. You want magic powers? I can give you magic powers. It will probably be a stressful process, but it'll be worth it in the end. Everyone else, continue on as normal. Whoever's pulling strings in the background can't see that we're afraid of what they might do. Nothing gets under a stalker's skin quite like realizing they're not having any effect. Be cautious, be vigilant, but don't be paranoid. Now that that's all settled, let's move on to actual school business."

The rest of the school day passed as normal. The students left the classroom, save for Max and Sahir. "OK. Let's get down to business." Rin said.

"To defeat the Huns?" Sahir joked.

"Should've expected that. Anyway, I called someone over to help you two better understand what's about to happen. She should be getting here right about..."

Suddenly, a small pillar of blue flames manifested next to Rin, surprising the two boys. The flames dispersed, leaving Rose standing where they had been. Sahir was ecstatic. "Hoohoohooo! That was sick! You're telling me we're gonna be able to pull stuff like that? I knew turning down Arsenal was the right move! Maxie, bro, did you see that?!"

"Saw it and...can't believe it." Max responded, still shocked.

"Greetings. I don't believe we've been formally introduced. My name is Rose. I'm Rin's...um..." Rose began blushing.

"Rose is a...dear friend. She's been brought up learning about the Metaverse and cognition. She can explain it far better than I ever could." Rin added.

"Heh, figures you'd surround yourself with beauties equal to yourself, Teach. Didn't realize that meant actual angels, though." Sahir said with a smirk.

"False flattery will get you nowhere. For many reasons. I could go into detail as to why if you'd like?" Rose said plainly.

"Wow, not even a sarcastic smile. You're not kidding." Sahir responded.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear before we begin. The things you are about to see may be disturbing. May be confusing. Rin and I are here to walk you through it. We've experienced this several times before. I was the one who walked Rin through it. Each time is different. But when the process is finished, you will be all the better for it." Rose explained.

"Aww right! Magic time! We're gonna be superheroes, Maxie!" Sahir exclaimed.

"Could you be a little more serious about this? We're not doing this for fun, you know." Max retorted.

"Oh, c'mon, man. Don't act like you aren't amped for this. I've seen those Avengers posters on your wall. You should be waaaaay more into this than I am."

"I'm afraid he has a point. This is not fun and games. This is a potentially deathly serious situation. I want you to treat it as such." Rin affirmed. "Rose, if you would."

"Certainly." Rose took out her phone. "Now, just let me find somewhere to...hm? What's this..."

"Something wrong, Rose? Did you find--"

The door suddenly opened. Barbara walked in. "Sorry to barge in, Professor. I just...I wanted to be here for Max."

"Barb? Seriously, I told you not to--" Max began.

"No, Max. We've always done everything together. I don't know what's going on in that little head of yours, and it scares me. Obviously something's bothering you. If I can help, I want to--"

Max became frustrated. "Here we go again, you don't know something, so you're gonna stick your nose in it to find out. You ever consider maybe there's a reason I'm not telling you anything? Maybe cuz last time you blabbed about something, I was the one that had to hear it from the old man? That's how it ALWAYS is. Barb blabs, Max gets the jabs. EVERY. TIME."

Barbara was taken aback. Suddenly, a dark aura began to emerge from Max. His voice became distorted. "This is why I stayed with Dad after he got canned. Maybe, if I'm nowhere near you, I won't get heat from anyone else. But no, turns out Dad's just an asshole. But really, who wouldn't be when their whole world gets torn down by their own kid? Did you ever think of that?"

Barbara was clearly hurt by his words. "Max, I'm...I'm sorry." She struggled with what to say.

"Max, you need to calm down. Something's wrong..." Rin interjected.

"Max, I...I don't know what to say. I never meant to hurt you. I'd never want that. I just--"

"Shut up. Not another word. I hate you." Max growled.

The aura flamed up, and completely engulfed Max. All that was left was a miniature black hole floating in the air.

"H-hey, where'd he go?!" Sahir exclaimed.

"His heart formed a Palace in the Metaverse. I'd just detected it. The conflict in his soul is too great. Rin, we have to hurry. If left alone, he will be in serious danger." Rose said.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Sahir, come with us. Looks like it's going to be a trial by fire." Rin added.

"O-oh, alright. We're doing this now, I guess."

Rin looked to Barbara. Her face showed clear dejection. "Barbara...I know that must have been hard to hear. But he needs our help. And he needs you to help him through this."

Barbara shook her head. "Go without me...I'll just make things worse...guess all I've ever done is made things worse for him." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Rin had seen this before. Rather, she'd experienced it before herself. What Max had said, Tohru had said much the same to her numerous times. Sometimes worse. She put her hand on Barbara's shoulder. "Listen...take it from someone with two older brothers. They can be blockheads. And they can say things that cut deeper because of who they are. But you can't forget that there's still a bond there. One that can't ever be severed by words. You can help him in a way no one else can. Want to know what I see when I look at you? I see a sunny little redhead, crying because her brother said something terrible and she doesn't understand why. Difference is, you can still get through to Max. I can't with Tohru. And I don't want Max to be your Tohru. So please, help me to help him."

Barbara, still crying, nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. I couldn't run away when he needs help. Even if he doesn't want it from me..."

"Good girl. Let's go save him." The group entered the portal.

On the other side of the portal, everything was colored as if it was a 1960s era comic book. Sahir looked around in complete amazement. "Dude...I wanna know what that lunch lady stuck in my drink..." he uttered.

The group left the school building and entered the city, all of it appearing as though it was in an old comic book. "So, uh...did we get sucked into Maxie's brain?" Sahir asked.

"Not quite. This is what we call a 'Palace'. The Metaverse is the gathering place for all of humanity's cognition. A Palace is formed when one person's view of the world becomes so distorted that it forms its own pocket dimension within the Metaverse. Putting it simply, this place is how Max sees the world." Rose explained.

"Hm. This makes sense for him. He always wanted to be a superhero..." Barbara began. "I've always loved being in dramas and musicals. Max, he wanted to be one of those MCU heroes, making Disney money and having kids dress as him for Halloween. When we played pretend, he always called himself--"

Suddenly, a figure landed right in front of the group. He was garbed in a black jumpsuit, stylized with a lightning bolt-shaped belt buckle and lining resembling electricity. He wore black goggles, underneath which, his eyes glowed yellow. It was Max. And he was pointing a pair of blasters at Barbara.

"Step back, citizens. Captain Thunder's here to save the day." he ordered.

"Um, Maxie? What's with the space man getup?" Sahir asked.

"That isn't Max. Not the one you know, anyway. It's his innermost thoughts given form. A Shadow, if you will." Rose explained.

"So. Disguising yourself as a normal school girl, eh, Frost Queen? I'll admit, it might fool anyone else. But I can see right through you. Your wickedness seeps through every fiber of your being." the Shadow proclaimed.

"'Frost Queen'? Wicked? Is that really how you see me, Max?" Barbara asked.

"Don't pretend not to know. Or do you not acknowledge the damage your words cause? I should expect no less from such a heartless villain."

"I'm heartless, am I? Maybe you're right. I never considered how spilling Dad's secrets might turn around and hurt you. I'm not sorry I said anything. But I'm sorry you were hurt by it. If shooting me will make things right..." She opened her arms wide. "...go right ahead."

The Shadow looked confused. "What are you doing? You trying to fool me, call my bluff? You think I'm that stupid? I--"

Unbeknownst to the Shadow, a faint pool of water appeared beneath Barbara and the others. Reflecting in the pool was an image of a blue-hued, ghostly woman in medieval-age garb. "Now, Nimue." Barbara whispered. Suddenly, ghostly hands pulled the group into the water pool, before it vanished almost as soon as it had appeared. The Shadow was floored.

"W-w-w-what?! Curse it all! Tricked by a villain's sorcery...how could I be such a fool?!" He looked up, and saw a signal in the sky, bearing the same lightning bolt insignia as his belt buckle. "More trouble? Your evil doesn't take any breaks, does it, Frost Queen?! You won't get away from me that easily!" He ran in the direction of the signal.

After he left, the puddle reappeared on the wall of a nearby building, and the group stepped out. "He's gone. Figures he'd be the hero of justice in this world." Rin said.

"That was insanity, Barb!" Sahir exclaimed. "I felt like I was sitting in a river for a minute, but I'm not even wet! How'd you--hey, Barb?"

Barbara was downtrodden. "He...he called me a villain. He...really does hate me, doesn't he..." She tried fighting back tears. "I'm sorry, Professor...I can't do it...I can't listen to him talking like that! He's been my best friend for my whole life...if that's how he really feels..." The tears began to fall again. "I'm not strong like you, Professor...I can't listen to my other half telling me that I've ruined his life...it hurts too much..."

Seeing the scene playing out before her, Rin knew what had to be done. "Rose...take Sahir and go after Max. I need a moment." Rose simply nodded. She motioned for Sahir to follow her.

"B-but..." Sahir protested.

"I know. Don't worry. She knows what she's doing." Rose affirmed. The two left.

Rin walked over to the weeping Barbara. "Think I'm strong, do you? I'll let you in on a secret. I'm not the invulnerable wall of optimism people think I am. I've let despair get the better of me plenty of times. It's made me do things I'm not proud of. Because it does hurt. I had a brother who hated me for the simple reason that I existed. And it made me so sad to know that nothing I did could change that. He went to his grave hating me. I get to live with that." She pulled a pack of tissues out of her pants pocket. "I've seen and endured a lot of heartache. I've had to use these more often than I'd like to admit." She offered one to Barbara. The girl took it.

"If you learn anything from me, let it be this. Strength isn't learning to hide your pain. It's learning that it's okay to show it. So if you need to cry it out...I'm right here. I'll be here for as long as you need it." Barbara didn't say anything. She simply hugged Rin tightly, and continued crying. Rin hugged her back. "You're lucky, you know...you can still change his mind. Don't tell yourself you can't. I saw shock in his eyes back there. Deep down, he must be hurting. You can help him where no one else can. But before that...just let it out. It'll be alright..."

After a few minutes, Barbara calmed down. "You alright now?" Rin asked.

"Uh huh." Barbara assured, nodding.

"Good, good. My best friend would say you're too pretty to be crying this much. I'd argue it's actually good for cleaning out your eyes. But I digress." Rin joked.

Suddenly, Rin's phone began to ring. "Hm? Rose, what's going on? Did you find Max?"

"No. But something just appeared on my navigation. Five energy signatures just appeared near your location."

"Five of them? Where are they?"

"A few yards to your right. Act carefully."

Rin hung up her phone. "Wait here." she said to Barbara. She went over to the alleyway to her right. In the middle of the alley sat a single cardboard box. Carefully, she walked over, and picked up the box. Sitting underneath the box...

"...!"

...was Kitty.

"What the--Kitty?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Bah! Aw, c'mon! That usually works!" responded an annoyed Kitty, now puffing her cheeks.

Soon after, Kenji, Carrie, Natalia and Kibō emerged from the shadows. "I told you the box was a stupid idea." Kenji chided.

Barbara walked over. "Hey, Professor, what's going...huh? You guys?"

"Oh, so you were here, Barbara. We were wondering where you'd run off to." Carrie said.

"We didn't know where you went, so we came back to the classroom and found that portal. We overheard a lot of yelling and hid in the alley until it calmed down." Kibō explained.

"You said we should all stick together, Professor. Wouldn't be very easy to explain if you all disappeared in here, would it?" Kenji said.

"Hey, Kenny, you ever try not sounding like a doof?" Kitty chided.

"Tried it once. Wasn't very fun. Does the queen of passive aggressiveness object?" Kenji retorted.

"Anyway...are you alright, Barbara? We overheard bits of that conversation...then we just heard a lot of crying." Carrie asked.

Barbara looked down. "He didn't hold back his words...it was a lot to take in."

Natalia walked over to Barbara and hugged her arm. "My mom says that big hugs are the best cure for sadness...and I wore my fluffiest hoodie today, so...y'know..." She started blushing.

Barbara smiled. "Thanks, Nats..."

"So what's the plan, Professor? Where's everyone else?" Kibō asked.

"We still haven't found the real Max. His Shadow ran further into the city. Sahir's with my...friend, Rose. He still hasn't awakened. We should catch up with them. Rose has years of experience in this world, but her Persona's strengths aren't in direct combat. There's no telling what else is running around here, so we should keep close to each other. Face front, True Believers." Rin said. The students all stared at her. She began blushing. "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that...anyway, let's get a move on."

Elsewhere in the city, Sahir walked closely behind Rose. "Hey, Ms. Rose? Are those magic powers gonna kick in any time soon?"

"They'll reveal themselves when they see you as ready to possess them. I cannot decide when that occurs."

"Ok. Any way you can make that less vague?" No response from Rose. "Sheesh. Not even a glance. What's with this lady? She's acting like some kind of robot..." he thought.

Rose stopped. "If you wish to speed this up, as it were, then we must get to the bottom of who you are as a person. Rin told me you were a burgeoning soccer star. Several prominent European clubs were fighting for your services. Why did you turn them down to come here?"

Sahir scratched his head. "Heh, getting right to the point, huh? Must seem weird, a guy like me turning down that kind of money. Truth is, I wanted to get out of the spotlight. I'm not the only footballer in my family. My Pops and my Uncle were both pretty good for their day. All those nice European contracts means we've already got more money than we know what to do with. Uncle went pro when he was my age. Told me how much pressure comes with those contracts. 'You're expected to help hoist up trophies immediately. It starts to wear on your body and your mind.' Most of my life I've had everything decided for me. So...figured I'd go off and do my own thing for once."

"How very carefree. Still, if everything was decided for you, how were you able to come here instead?"

"Uncle pulled a few strings. He told my Pop he was taking me to England for another camp. When Pop found out, ooooooh, was he mad. Apparently took Ma and Uncle a week to calm him down. Finally told him I wanted to find my own way as a man. Uncle always taught me to think for myself. So I just wanna keep having fun while I can."

"Hmm. You know, everyone I've encountered had a great deal of conflict in their heart that needed resolving. Yet...I don't sense any such conflict within you."

"What you see's what you get. Just a guy here for a good time, and wants everyone else to have a good time too. That's why...seeing Barb crying like that sucked. Hearing her bro say those things right to her face was a lot to take in. I wanted to tell her not to let it get to her. But, guess Teach had it covered. She's a great lady. I can see why you love her, Ms. Rose."

Rose was taken aback, and began blushing. "Wh-what? What would give you that--"

"Heheheh, that got you to react, didn't it? One look at your eyes when she's around tells me everything. Don't worry, I won't blab to anyone if you don't want me to. Honestly I think it's pretty--"

He was interrupted by the appearance of a large shadow draping over him. He turned around. Standing behind him was a towering man, covered in green armor. The logo for Heineken beer was strewn across his chest. He was hunched over, and breathing heavily. "The hell are you doin' walkin' around here, punk? Ya lookin' for an early grave?" the man growled. His breath smelled of alcohol.

"Sahir...get behind me..." Rose ordered.

"What's the matter, punk? Really gonna let that skank tell ya what's what? No spine and all trouble. Just what I'd expect from a dumb ni--"

"Whoa whoa whoa WHOA, man. There is absolutely no need to fling that word around. Clearly you've had a ton to drink, so maybe just lay down and--"

Several spiritual threads wrapped themselves around the man's arms. "Sahir, get behind me. Now." Rose repeated.

This only served to make the Heineken man angrier. "Really think this sissy shit's gonna hold me?! Here's how a real man hits, bitch!" With great force, he heaved Rose into the air by the threads, and flung her towards a nearby building. "Now then, punk...where were we--"

Threads wrapped themselves around the man's neck. Rose had avoided crashing into the building, and was instead standing on the side of it. "So uncouth. He who speaks thusly to a woman must despise his mother's face. Such behavior never ceases to confound me." she said firmly. "Sahir. If you're going to achieve the power you desire, I would suggest doing it now. Kikuri-hime can't hold him forever. Dig deep. Find your inner voice. People will suffer if you don't. Hurry. Now or never..."

"Inner voice? OK...I don't know what I'm supposed to do, though--"

"You've known what must be done."

"Huh?" Sahir looked around.

"Don't be so surprised to hear from me. I have been here all along. Waiting for you to see for yourself. There is great despair and anger in this world. The one who can shed light and hope upon these things, is I...or rather, you."

Rose began to struggle. The man continued to rip at the threads.

"Your choices are thus. Stand around and let her die. Or face reality, and punish this ogre of a man. You know in your heart what must be done. Fools who feed on despair deserve their fate. Do you understand?"

Sahir smirked. "Yeah. I get it. Give it to me."

"Very well. Let us begin. This might hurt..."

Sahir's eyes turned yellow, and he clutched his head. "Oof, you weren't kidding..."

"I am thou, thou art I. I am the all, and the everything. I am Amadioha, the bolt of justice across the blighted sands. There is nothing to be gained from standing idle in the shadows. Now is the time to unleash the force of our will, and be the judge this diseased Earth demands!"

Flames erupted from beneath Sahir. Then, the giant man broke free from the threads, staggering Rose. "Alright, punk-ass, no more--"

Before the man realized it, he was hit squarely in the chest by a soccer ball-shaped flame. Sahir was now standing there, bouncing another ball of flame off his shoe. Behind him floated a ghostly green man, wearing African tribal-style cloth.

"Oh...yeah." Sahir said.

The man, enraged, tried getting up. Sahir kicked the fireball at him, sending him flying. "HooHOOO, boy! Guess I've still got it!" he exclaimed, fistpumping.

The others arrived. "What on Earth happened here? Wait, is that Sahir?" Rin pondered.

"Hey, guys! Check it! I did it! I can sit with the cool kids now!" Sahir boasted, pointing to Amadioha.

"Didn't Ms. Rose go with him? Where is she?" Barbara asked.

"Rin! Everyone!" The group looked up to see Rose standing on the side of the building.

"Gah! She's standing on the wall?!" uttered a surprised Natalia.

"Where exactly did you say you met her, Professor...?" asked Kenji.

Rose pointed to where the giant man had flown off to. "Stay alert! He's not done yet!"

Sure enough, in the distance, the man rose to his feet. Seething with rage and smoldering from the fire, his muscles began to bulge. He began to grow in size: he reached roughly twice the size of a standard three-bedroom house. He let out a terrible roar.

"Oh goodness...what on Earth is that?" Carrie asked.

"Ummmm...are giant shadow monsters taking sponsorships now? What's with the beer logo?" asked Kitty.

Barbara was frozen with fear. "A monster with a beer logo...oh, no...please, not him..."

The man towered over the class. "HRRRM. YOU RUNTS ALL LOOK SO SCRAWNY...HRM?" He stared straight at Barbara. "OOOOOH. AND YOU'RE HERE TOO...SAVED ME THE TROUBLE OF HUNTIN' YA DOWN. WASN'T ENOUGH TO END MY CAREER AND MAKE MAXIE A WUSS, WAS IT? BUT HE'S MINE NOW. YOU AND YOUR SLUT OF A MOTHER WON'T ROT HIS BRAIN ANYMORE. I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU INTO TINY PIECES, AND THE REST OF THESE PUNKS WITH YA!"

"Everyone? Steel yourselves. Looks like we've got no other options." Rin asserted.

"We're going to fight that thing?! But he's so big and angry! Maybe he just needs some alone time..." Natalia said sheepishly.

"No. If we all gang up on him, I'm sure we can win. We got these abilities for fights like this. We can overwhelm him." Kibō retorted.

The monster moved towards the group.

Barbara was completely frozen. "No...you can't...he's not the one that takes the beatings..."

\---

A block away, Max stared out the window of a tall building.

"He's going to kill them, you know." His Shadow stood behind him. "Old Man Heineken can't be beaten. He can do whatever he wants. Any consequences just bounce onto someone else. That's how it always goes."

Max was motionless. "You're supposed to be a hero of justice, right? Why won't you save them?"

"Why should I? He's going to do what we want. He's finally going to make that wicked Frost Queen pay for what she did. You said it yourself that you hated her. The old man wouldn't be nearly as angry if it wasn't for what she said. Every last ounce of pain he's caused you is because of her. She's made you weak. Dependent on her."

"....."

"You can't stand the sight of her. You wish she would just disappear. That everyone else would just disappear. They would all hurt you in the end. There's only one man you can trust."

"Yes...one drunken, belligerent, violent, abusive, deceitful, manipulative, horrible man. You let yourself believe all of it. That every allegation was just lies. That everything he'd done in the past was just tough love, that a 'snowflake' like you just couldn't handle it. That the one person on this Earth who loves and understands you better than anyone else was the source of your misfortune. And now, when you've finally found somewhere to belong, he's going to destroy all of it. Just like always."

Max fell to his knees. "You're right...all of it. Barbara...oh my God. How could I say that to her?! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Take it back. Here, he's invincible. He's invincible because you made him that way. But this is your world. You make the rules here, not him. Drive it into his face that he can't touch you here. We're the hero of this world. We don't cater to the whims of a bully. Take it back."

Max looked up. "Yeah. Let's do it. I'm sending his ass back to Kentucky."

"Swear to me. Right now. Take your role, and never look back. Who makes the rules here?"

"Me. Me and only me."

"Damn right. Let's get it done."

The Shadow disappeared. Max's eyes blazed yellow.

"I am thou. Thou art I. Ye who has been deemed worthy of my strength. The power to change your fate is now yours. Wrath, like thunder. Justice, like lightning. I am Thor. Let great Mjolnir be the blade with which you correct this world's justice!"

Max's eyes began crackling with electricity, which turned into a giant surge.

Meanwhile, the group struggled againt the monster. Kibō's blade didn't register a scratch. "Not even a dent...what's this guy even made of?!"

Carrie was perched on his leg, punching him with light-infused fists. "Ridiculous...I'm hurting myself more than him..."

Kitty tried firing another spell. Every spell on her screen read "0 MP". "Crap. I'm out of juice. Like one of those bosses you're scripted not to beat..."

The monster let out a gigantic roar, sending the students flying. Barbara was still frozen in place. Rin was befuddled. "Not even my lance is working...is this guy really invincible?"

"YOU'RE NEXT, BARBIE! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET EVER OPENING THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS!" the monster roared.

Barbara shuddered. "That's right...it's all my fault...Max is only suffering because of me...he's right to hate me...he'll only be happy if I..." She slowly walked towards the monster.

"Barbara?! What the hell are you doing?!" Kibō yelled.

"I'm paying...paying for what I did to--"

Lightning flashed across the sky. Everyone gazed upward. Another strike crashed right in front of Barbara. Standing there, eyes aglow with electricity, was Max.

"Max..." Barbara uttered.

"THERE YOU ARE, BOY. C'MERE, SIT AND WATCH WHILE I MAKE YOUR SISTER A PANCAKE." the monster bellowed.

Max stared him down. Then, he grabbed Barbara's hand, to her surprise. "Gonna have to make it a double stack, old man." he retorted.

"HRM. FIGURED YOU'D PUSSY OUT AT THE END. ALWAYS PICKING THE WUSSY SIDE, JUST LIKE HER. YOU FORGETTIN' I'M INVINCIBLE?"

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came down, striking the monster's leg and leaving it bleeding.

"Don't look so invincible to me, old man." Max taunted.

Max grabbed Barbara by the shoulders. "Barb. I'm gonna need you to snap out of it. We can beat him. But it has to be you and me. He's done you wrong just as bad as me. I'm sorry, for everything I put you through. I don't hate you, I never could. That was all the garbage he put into my head. You did the right thing and I let myself believe otherwise. I'm done listening to his bull. So let's kick his ass. Together. Like always."

Finally hearing what she had wanted to hear all along, Barbara smiled and nodded. "Together. Like always." she repeated. She walked toward the angered, bleeding monster. "I'm dropping the curtain on you, old man. No more opening that big mouth." Her eyes glowed white. Then, a giant pool of water appeared under the monster. Hundreds of ghostly hands emerged from it, grabbing the monster. He struggled to fight them off, as they began pulling him into the water.

"MAXIE! DON'T DO THIS! DON'T BE A WUSS!" he roared as he was pulled deeper.

"You don't get it, old man. I was only a wuss when I was buying your nonsense. Not anymore." When the monster was almost fully submerged, Max called forth another bolt of lightning. It struck the monster, and the soaked man exploded.

"Dayum!" Sahir expressed.

"OK. Noted. Never get on the Wonder Twins' bad side." Kitty quipped.

The monster defeated, Barbara embraced Max in a hug. "Never do that to me again, got it?" she demanded.

"Yeah. Wouldn't dream of it." Max replied. He turned to the group. "Sorry to put you through all that trouble, everyone. All that was driving me crazy for so long...I'm just glad it's over."

Barbara hugged his arm. "And I'm glad I have my partner back." she said cheerfully.

The city began to shake. "There's our cue to leave. Rose, do your thing." Rin said. Rose opened a portal, and everyone exited.

Everyone returned to the classroom. "Well, that was a bit more...dire than I would've liked, but we got what we needed. I'm happy it all got sorted out. I'll let you all get some rest. I expect you all bright and early tomorrow morning." Rin dictated.

The students all left the room. "Well, now that that's over with, I'd like to propose a grand feast to celebrate our victory. And by grand feast, I mean just your normal everyday feast down at the burger joint. Keeb's treat!" Sahir exclaimed.

"Again with the burger joint. You trying to start something?" Kibō said, annoyed. The group departed.

"You coming, Max?" Barbara asked, seeing that her brother hadn't moved.

"Should I really go along? I did start that whole mess, after all..." he replied.

Barbara grabbed his arm. "Don't even worry about it. The important thing is, you're alright now. That's all I care about. Come on, I'm sure you're starving."

"Alright. Food does sound good right about now. Especially if it's all on Keeb's tab." The two left.

Rin gave a smirk. "Quite the interesting brood you have, Rin." Rose said.

"Yeah. They're all good kids. And they had the right idea. I'm famished." Rin replied.

"Well, if that's the case...I could call in and reserve for the Hibachi down the street."

"Rose! Are you, uh...asking me out on a date?" Rin began blushing madly.

Rose grabbed her hand. "I won't take no for an answer. Come now, I can teleport us home to get changed in no time."

"O-Okay. That sounds...lovely. But I can't just leave my car here."

"Oh, right. Well in that case, I'll have to settle for making amorous looks in your direction as you're driving."

Rin became even more flustered as they left the room. "S-stop it! When did you get so forward?!" Rose simply giggled, and they left the room.


	8. Autumn in the Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now on the same page following their awakenings, the students use their day off to bond and visit a neighboring township.

September 16, 2028

"How was it?"

"I don't know how many different ways I can say 'amazing', so I'll just give a thumbs up."

The school theater, early morning. Barbara had just finished another singing session. Kibō was again listening in, only now from the front row, rather than hiding behind a seat.

"I'll say one thing though, Barbara. Your singing's been...different lately. Like it's had a happier sound to it. The first time I heard you sing, it sounded kind of sad."

"Well, I try to sing how I feel. Everything's been going really well lately. And it's getting closer to wintertime. I've always been happier in colder weather. That and, well...I don't feel like I need to restrain my voice when you're around. I feel...comfortable singing when you're around."

"Oh...oh. Well, I'm...glad you're comfortable around me. I wouldn't want it to be awkward. Like it...kind of is...right now."

"Ahahahaha...yeah. Anyway...we should get going. Have to meet the others at the train station."

"Yeah, right, train station. Let's, uh...go."

The two (awkwardly) made their way to Naruki Grand Terminal, where the rest of the class was waiting. "Morning, everyone." Barbara greeted cheerfully. Seeing the two arriving together, Kenji raised an eyebrow. Max wordlessly stared daggers at Kibō.

"Soooo...what's on the docket for today?" Sahir asked, trying to break the tension.

"Same as always, Kicks. Wander around and see whatever comes our way. 50/50 chance it ends with Keebs getting punched in the face." Kitty deadpanned.

"One time, ONE TIME I get punched and you never let me hear the end of it." Kibō griped.

"Nothing wrong with a little aimless sightseeing. Life's better when you're being spontaneous." Barbara said. "Plus I hear Karakura is a lot quieter than Naruki. Should be a calmer day. With no one getting punched in the face."

Kibō tried saying something, but just shook his head and sighed.

A few minutes later, the train arrived, and the group boarded. It was crowded, so most of the students had to stand and grab onto a pole. "Mmmmph, it's so noisy. I can't even hear myself think." Natalia muttered.

"That's why you need headphones, Hoodsy." Kitty replied.

"Well, why don't you get her one of yours, Kitten?" Carrie asked.

"They're custom-made. But I can make an exception. For 50,000 yen." She took a sip of water.

"Wh-what?! B-but we're friends, right?! Shouldn't I get a discount?" Natalia protested.

"That IS with a discount." Kitty retorted.

"Hmph. Speaking of noisy..." Kenji interjected. He pointed towards a delinquent with a mohawk, chatting with a pair of women. "I think we've got ourselves a regular casanova."

"Please don't look over here, please don't look over here..." Barbara muttered. Sure enough, the delinquent walked over. Barbara groaned.

"Wassup, hon? Got yourself an entourage, do ya? Room for one more?"

"I think I might barf..." Barbara said, annoyed.

Someone then placed a hand on the delinquent's shoulder. "Yo, what's the big--"

Max had taken his glasses off, and bore an eerie expression. "Greetings. My name is Yoshikage Kira, and I'm 33 years old." he said with a deeper tone. Kitty spat out her drink, hitting the person standing in front of her, Sahir.

The delinquent looked confused. "My house is in the northeast section of Morioh, where all the villas are, and I am not married. I work as an employee for the Kame Yu department stores, and I get home every day by 8 PM at the latest. I don't smoke, but I occasionally drink."

"Uhhhh..."

"I'm in bed by 11 PM, and make sure I get eight hours of sleep, no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of stretches before going to bed, I usually have no problems sleeping until morning." Max exuded a menacing aura as he spoke.

"....."

"Just like a baby, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning. I was told there were no issues at my last check-up."

"Bruh, what's with the life story?! Ya off yer meds?"

"I'm trying to explain that I'm a person who wishes to live a very quiet life. I take care not to trouble myself with any enemies, like winning and losing, that would cause me to lose sleep at night. That is how I deal with society, and I know that is what brings me happiness. Although..." His gaze became increasingly foreboding. "If I were to fight, I wouldn't lose to anyone."

The delinquent wordlessly walked away.

Max put his glasses back on. The others gawked at him, amazed. "Too much?" he said in his normal voice.

Kitty wiped her mouth. "Did he seriously just recite the whole thing word-for-word...?"

"That's my Maxie for you. The best there is at impressions." Barbara said.

"A bit too good, if you ask me." Sahir replied, water dripping from his face.

A while later, the train arrived at Karakura Town. "Alright, so...let's see here..." Barbara uttered, looking at a town map. "Hunh. Weird. Not a very detailed map, is it? Doesn't even show a train station."

Carrie took a look. "Oh, dear. This might explain it." She pointed at some text printed in tiny lettering at the bottom of the map, that read "Circa 2005". "This map is older than we are, love."

"Oh...um, woops." Barbara muttered, blushing out of embarrassment. "Knew the guy that gave me this thing looked shifty."

Kenji took out his phone. "Perhaps a more 21st century approach is in order."

"Hm. Probably should've checked the date first. That's a boner if I've seen one." Kibō said. Everyone stopped dead and stared at him. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"Umm, Keeb? What'd you just say?" Sahir asked, blinking twice.

"I said using an old map was a boner."

Kitty began snickering. "You...you know what that word means, don't you?" she asked.

"Um, yes? I wouldn't use it if I didn't. It's a silly mistake. That's what my dad told me."

"Keeb, you do know that's not what it means now--" Max began.

"Let me ask you this, Kibō. Did your parents ever give you...the talk? You know, the birds and the bees and all that?" Kenji asked.

"What? My parents give me plenty of talks. None about birds and bees, though. What does that have to do with anything?"

Kitty had a harder time suppressing her laughter. The other girls began blushing. "Oh...oh my God. You really have no idea what we're talking about, do you? You poor, sheltered dummy." Kitty said.

"What's the big deal? All I said was Barbara made a--"

Max cut him off. "OKAY, that's enough of that. Ladies, I'm gonna need you to step away for a minute. Looks like I've gotta make a man out of our boy Keeb. Didn't think this was what I'd be doing today..." He scratched his head. The girls slowly walked away, Kitty still trying not to laugh.

The girls stayed a few yards away, and stood around awkwardly. Suddenly, a shout broke the silence. "WHAT?!" Kitty fell to the ground laughing. "Oh, my. I think someone just had their worldview shattered." Carrie said.

Barbara got a text from Max. "Come back. He knows."

The girls walked back, to see Kibō standing with his hands in his pockets, his eyes enveloped in shadow. "I, uh...I'm going to stay silent for the rest of today. Maybe forever." he uttered.

Kitty put her arm around his shoulder, and flicked his ahoge. "Welcome to the real world, Keebster." she joked.

Kenji was still sifting through his phone. "Well, moving on. From the look of it, this town certainly is less urban than Naruki. Apparently the train station was a run-down mess until roughly 17 years ago. Even with years of development it's a quieter selection than we're used to. Hmm...would anyone be interested in a trip to an art museum?"

"You sure about that, Kenny? I think Keebster here's had enough learning for one day." Kitty said.

"Well I think it sounds like a fun idea. A little culture never hurt anyone. I'm all for a more relaxing day. Speaking of, I noticed there was a park on that old map. Is it still around, by any chance?" Barbara asked.

"Hmm...looks like it is."

"Perfect. Once we're done at the museum we can go there and relax. If that's alright with everyone else."

"I'm more than willing to relax and take in some lovely artwork. Right, Natalia?" Carrie asked.

"Relaxing and quiet is music to my ears." Natalia replied.

"Hear that, Keebster? Calm, easy day. No chance for torment today." Kitty joked.

"God is dead." Kibō deadpanned.

The group made their way to the art museum. They scattered to look at the different exhibits. Kenji stood before a statue: a replica of The Thinker. "Ah. Le Penseur. I'm surprised to see it here of all places." Carrie said as she walked over to him.

"Caroline? Yes, of course you would know of it. It's a French work, after all. I was amazed to find it here as well. Only 28 official castings exist of it. You know, it was catching sight of one as a boy that inspired my interest in sculpting. It exudes an air of such power, yet also such wisdom. I could only dream of sculpting something so inspiring."

"You certainly don't lack for ambition, Kenneth. I could never work with something so massive. I'm far more comfortable with smaller stones."

"So I see. You've crafted everything you wear yourself, correct? Just from a glance, it's rather impressive craftsmanship. Where did you learn to make jewelry, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I learned which stones were best for crafting from my mother. Mostly though, I'm self-taught. My aunt and uncle have given me everything I've needed to make and sell my jewelry."

"You're quite lucky. To have the support system you do. If my parents were even a tenth as supportive as your family is, I wouldn't even need to worry about my own future."

"Why are your parents so against you pursuing your interests? Surely anyone would be proud to say their child is a skilled artist."

"You would think so. But the world I come from is nothing you would describe as normal. A lifestyle of nobility not unlike what you would see on television. One that values strength and manhood over all else. All at the expense of individual thought. Just the fact that I'm here at all was surprising at first. But I'm here as part of a bet."

"A bet? What do you mean?"

"My aunt has been trying to obtain custody of me for some time now. She's the only one that ever showed me the slightest bit of kindness. So my parents made the arrangement that if their...teachings stayed in place after being away from them for a year, I would remain with them. I really am just an object to them."

"I am so sorry. That only makes me more grateful that my parents were so supportive, short as our time together was. Even when Boris taught me how to fight, they came around to it when they heard his logic for doing so. I'm sorry it isn't the same for you. Just know that you have our support here. And even if your parents don't approve, I'm certain you have the power to sculpt something wonderous."

Carrie paused before continuing. "Kenneth...I'm afraid I must apologize to you."

"Apologize? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm afraid that I have. When we first met, I judged you to be an infuriating...snob, for lack of a better term. I was honestly longing for the moment the professor took you down a few notches. Seeing you as you are now, though..."

"Hmhmhmhm. You have nothing to be guilty over. My earlier behavior was inexcusable. I was only acting according to my parents' whims. It didn't take long away from them to realize my folly. What surprises me, though, is how quickly you all allowed me in afterwards. I thought you all too easily trusting."

"Well, credit the professor for that. She preaches forgiveness. If she can find a way to forgive those that tried to end her life, you can be forgiven for behavior that isn't entirely your fault. And we can see now who you really are as a person. You have nothing to feel guilty over."

"Hrm. You may be right. Thank you, Caroline. I must confess I was wrong about you, as well. I'd thought you were just another frail heiress. But I see now that you are very insightful. On top of being a capable fighter. My sword skills may be refined, but even with a blade in my hand, I would hesitate to go against you in a contest of strength."

"You flatter me. But I'm pleased I could prove your first impression wrong. Now what say we cease this talk of combat? This is a museum, after all."

"Right you are. Shall we see what else is on offer, milady?"

"It would be my pleasure, milord." Carrie said jokingly.

Elsewhere, Kibō was staring blankly at a painting. Nearby, Kitty whispered something in Max's ear. "Oh, come on. That's mean." he objected.

"Exactly. Do it." Kitty said.

Max sighed. "Fine."

As Kibō stared at the painting, Max, glasses off, popped up behind him. He spoke in the deeper tone again. "You know, when I was a boy, I saw the famed Mona Lisa." Kibō took on a horrified expression. "When I saw her, her arms folded on her legs, I...oh, this is going to sound so dirty. You see, I...I got a BONER."

The shadows enveloping Kibō's eyes draped over his entire face. "If you would excuse me, I'm going to go find a rock to crawl under..." He skulked away.

Kitty laughed. Max shook his head. "Don't you think that's twisting the knife a bit?" he asked.

"Hey, you went along with it. And I'm not one to turn down a golden opportunity like that."

"Y'know I'm sure your sister thinks the same thing when she steals something."

"OUCH. Okay, you got me there. Sorry."

"No, no, I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"Hey, I'm the one that made the mean joke, and YOU'RE the one apologising? You're a weird one, Sparky."

"So I've been told. What was Keeb looking at, anyway..."

The painting showed a muscular, bearded man wielding a sword, standing over the ocean. Beneath him was an enormous serpent, with eight heads jutting out of the water.

"Susano-o slaying the Yamata-no-Orochi. Do you know the legend behind this one, Kitty?"

"Vaguely."

"The legend says that the storm god Susano-o was banished from heaven for offending his sister, the sun goddess Amaterasu. He came across a couple who had been forced to offer seven of their daughters to the eight-headed serpent Yamata-no-Orochi. The time was coming to offer their eighth and only living daughter, so they begged Susano-o to kill the monster. Using his wits, he tricked the serpent into drinking so much alcohol that it fell asleep. Once that was done, he began cutting off the heads one-by-one. He took the couple's daughter as his bride, and offered the sword taken from Orochi's corpse, the legendary Grass-Cutter, as a peace offering to Amaterasu."

"Woof. That's a lot to take in, Sparky."

"Sorry, I must've been boring you to tears rambling like that."

"Oh, not at all. You make it sound so interesting. How do you know all of this, anyway?"

"Well, I'm a big fan of superhero movies if you couldn't already tell. Thor especially. So I've done some research into myths involving Thor, one being him fighting the Midgard Serpent. Turns out 'storm god fights giant sea snake' is a pretty common trope in myths. And, since we're here I thought it'd be interesting to see if there was a Japanese equivalent. Oh jeez, I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

"Hey, it's a geek's natural instinct to gush about what they're into. I do the same thing with Metal Gear. You have NO idea how hard it is to explain that series to someone that's never played it."

"Don't even get me started. They look at you like you're speaking a different language. All for a series about sneaking around."

"Wait, Sparky, you've played it?"

"I don't play a lot of games, but that's definitely one of them."

"Prove it. Give me your best Snake impression."

"Hrrrrrm. Colonel, I'm going to get the groceries. Anything you need? Some soda or potato chips, maybe?" he said in a low, gravelly voice.

Kitty let out a laugh, but covered her mouth as some people close by shushed. "Sorry." she said quietly. "Sparky, we should probably stop now. Cuz I clearly can't control myself today."

"Right. Let's just get back to the art."

Meanwhile, Natalia was gazing at a large tapestry. It bore the image of a dark-haired woman in ornate robes, emerging from a cave, as dozens of people looked on. "There you are, Nats. I was wondering where you scurried off to." Barbara approached her.

"Oh, Barb. I didn't make you worry, did I?"

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. I'm just so used to seeing you and Carrie together. And usually you jump a bit when someone tries to get your attention. I guess you're used to our voices by now."

"I guess. There was some stuff Care wanted to look at, and I wanted to come down this way. I'm used to seeing stuff by myself, anyway. I'm still getting used to having a big group of people to hang out with."

"Didn't you have people to talk to back home?"

Natalia looked down. "Not really. I've never been good at talking to people. Unless you count my cat." she said. "But Care was so friendly when we met. Like, she actually likes being around me. And I like being around her. You must think this sounds so pathetic."

"I don't think that at all. Honestly, I can relate to feeling lonely."

"You? But you're so cool, and pretty."

"You're just flattering me. Back home, I have a reputation for being something of a chatty gossip. Meaning a lot of people tend to stay away from me. I was happy to come here since I could leave that reputation back in Kentucky. Here I can just be Barbara the theater girl. Ah, but that's enough about me. What were you looking at?"

"Oh, this one's called Amaterasu Emerges from the Cave. I heard she's the goddess of the sun. I can imagine her being otherworldly pretty..."

"Ah. So refreshing to see today's youth taking an interest in the history of this land."

A man approached the two girls. He was middle-aged, with messy black hair, and wore a navy blue tropical shirt adorned with images of crescent moons, along with dark sunglasses. "Pardon my interrupting. I simply enjoy talking to the younger generation. My name is Professor Farquhar. I'm something of a traveling historian."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Barbara. And this is Natalia. Could you tell us about the myth behind this piece?"

"I most certainly can. Amaterasu, the Imperial Goddess of the Sun. Revered as the progenitor for all of Japan's emperors. Here, she is emerging from a self-imposed exile, taken after yet another spat with her brother Susano-o, the god of the sea. It was for this particular spat that Susano-o was banished from the heavens, which eventually led to him slaying the serpent Orochi. Such is the fate of those who transgress against the Imperial Goddess. Even when they are her kin."

"In the beginning, there were the two progenitor gods, Izanagi and Izanami. But Izanami perished, and when Izanagi travelled to the underworld to retrieve her, he gazed upon her rotted form, and fled in horror. While purifying himself of the sight, the great noble deities of the sky were birthed. From his left eye came Amaterasu, goddess of the sun. From his right eye came Tsukiyomi, god of the moon. And from his nose was born Susano-o, god of the storm. Though the three would help forge all that makes this land, their relationship would be dubious, at best. Amaterasu and Susano-o's feuds were well noted."

"What about the moon god? You've hardly mentioned him so far." Barbara asked.

"Tsukiyomi became Amaterasu's consort. It was a happy union, until one fateful day. Uke Mochi, goddess of food, invited Amaterasu to a grand feast. The sun goddess sent Tsukiyomi to represent her. Uke Mochi crafted the food by consuming parts of the Earth and sea, then spitting it out as food. Even though it looked exquisite, Tsukiyomi saw the method as disgusting and an affront to his wife, and killed Uke Mochi on the spot. Amaterasu was so enraged by this that she refused to ever look Tsukiyomi in the eye ever again. Thus, the sun and moon never appear in the sky together."

"Wow. So that's why we have day and night, a marital spat?" Barbara asked.

"Way I see it, I can't really blame Amaterasu for being so upset. I mean, who kills someone over food?" Natalia added.

"Perhaps you're right. Still, consider the position Tsukiyomi was in. That meal was meant for the most revered and beloved of the gods. To present to her representative something forged from a gullet...one might take it as a husband defending his wife's honor. Even if she saw it differently."

"You have some interesting opinions on this, Professor Farquhar. You almost make it sound like you knew them personally." Barbara said.

"Well, chalk that up to spending most of your life researching the old myths. You read the stories so often you start to see the characters as old friends. People like to see the gods as these examples of perfection, but they had their flaws. It helps to connect them with their human subjects. Makes them seem not so different."

Farquhar looked at his watch. "Oh, I must beg your pardon. I got so caught up with talking I lost track of time. Hopefully my daughter won't be too upset. She takes after her mother though, so that probably means a harsh glare and a stern talking to. I must bid you girls adieu. It was a pleasure to speak with you. And, Ms. Barbara?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I can tell you have a curious spirit. While that is certainly healthy, careful what you look into. In the words of one Friedrich Nietzsche, don't stare too long into the darkness, lest it start staring back at you. You would do well to tread lightly, especially in this town and the next one over. Who knows what is slithering in the darkness beneath. Good day, now." He walked away.

Natalia shuddered. "Ooooh, what was that about? 'Watch out for evil things, have a nice day'? What a weird guy..."

"Yeah. Still, something about him felt so...familiar." Barbara pondered.

In another section, Kibō was again staring at a wall. "Keeb? Keeeeeb? Home base to Planet Keeb! Does anyone copy?" Sahir prodded.

"Oh. Sahir. Here for more discussions on birds and bees?" Kibō deadpanned.

"No, no, none of that. You really still on about that whole thing? Everyone's probably forgotten about it by now. Except maybe Kitty. She'll probably be reminding you of it 'til you're 30."

Kibō groaned.

"Gotta say, dude. It's weird to find a high school kid that doesn't know about the circle of life. Politicians must keep their kids sheltered, huh?"

"My parents aren't politicians."

"Huh? But I thought you said--"

"I said I come from a family of politicians. My father dropped out of politics after my brother was arrested. Then he moved us out of Naruki. Wanted to keep us anonymous."

"I see. So what are your folks doing nowadays?"

"They own an electronics shop in Akihabara. My dad's really tech-savvy. And there's nowhere better to set up a tech shop in the country. Maybe even the world."

"Oh, you've gotta take us, man. Maxie and Kitty would probably freak out. And I hear that's where the best maid cafés are~."

"Tch. Of course that's what you focus on. But no, that wouldn't be a good idea. My parents prefer to keep a low profile."

"Can't be too low if they own a tech store in a place like that. C'mon, it'd be fun. Let 'em see that you're doing alright. I'm sure they'd like to meet your friends."

"Hmm. Maybe you're right. Ever since my brother got into trouble, they've been laser-focused on me being successful. I think they want to make a point to the rest of the family. That one bad seed doesn't equal two."

"Well, if that's all there is to it, they've got nothing to worry about. I don't see a hint of bad seed in ya." Sahir winked. "I'm sure Barb would agree."

"Huh? What's that supposed to--"

"ANYway, what's this you've been gawking at?" Sahir ignored Kibō's words.

"Wait, you didn't--and you're just gonna ignore me." He shook his head.

The painting showed a scene in front of a temple, of a dark-haired woman seemingly shooing a dark-haired man away. The woman was bathed in light, and the man in shadow. The man looked to be in some pain.

"The sun Amaterasu banishing the moon Tsukiyomi. Now what's the story about this one?" Sahir asked.

"I can answer that." Barbara approached, with Natalia in tow.

"Well hello, ladies. Heard my pleas for aid and came to help? How thoughtful of you~." Sahir said, winking.

"I just felt my stomach boiling. No, we were coming this way already. As it happens, we were just told the story about this painting. It's the aftermath of a dire luncheon. One where the god of the moon murdered the goddess of food over the way she prepared her meals. His wife, the goddess of the sun, was so disgusted by this that she forever turned her back to him. That's why the sun and moon never appear together."

"Day and night coming from a marital spat, eh? Crazy it could last so long." Sahir said.

"Yes, so please keep that in mind the next time you try flirting. It could haunt you for the rest of time." Barbara stated.

Sahir bore a nervous expression. 

"Wish that weird guy wasn't in a hurry. He probably would've known more." Natalia said. "This guy said he was a historian. Sounded like he knew a lot about Japanese legends. He told us about the meal myth. But then he said he had to meet with someone and left."

"He was certainly strange. But I guess there's no use worrying about it." Barbara said. Shortly after that, they went to look for the rest of the group.

After reuniting, the students departed. Atop the building, the odd historian observed.

"Just can't help yourself, can you?" A voice asked from behind him. Amaterasu was there, with her back turned.

"Simply educating the younger generation. Have to keep myself busy somehow."

"Yes, what an empty and shallow existence you lead. Wonder whose fault that is."

"You wound me. Isn't it long past the time for old grudges?"

"Not when it's you, 'Farquhar'. Or is it 'Tsukiyomi' today? Or is it--"

"Enough. We've had this argument countless times now. I've exhausted any attempt at seeing eye-to-eye with you."

"Again. Whose fault is that?"

Tsukiyomi sighed. "I'm going to pay Rose a visit. If I'm any later, she'll probably chastise me for a week. I wonder where she got that from." He vanished.

"Imbecile." Amaterasu stated plainly.

A while later, the entire group made their way to Tsubakidai Park, south of the train station. As with the museum, the group split off. Kitty walked along, and came across Carrie, hiding behind a bush. "Um, Care Bear? Isn't being a Peeping Tom extremely un-heiress-like?"

"Hush, Kitten. Get down, or they'll see you. Those two over there...they look a bit suspicious."

"Hm? Hey, wait. That guy with the eyepatch...he owns the mansion my sister tried to rob."

In the distance, Shūjo stood over something. Next to him was a man with messy black hair, a goatee, and a stylized suit, with the phrase "King of the Beasts" on the back alongside an image of horns. "Alright. That should do it." Shūjo said.

"To think, two men in our position, forced to run minor errands like this..." his companion said.

"It's not 'minor', Kaido. Red said she couldn't make it today, and we were already gonna be around, so I volunteered. God knows Hiyoko would've chewed my ass out if I didn't. And you know who this is for."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that. Just hilarious to think we're running errands for a high school teacher. Still...when you told me the story about this one...woof. Poor girl. I dunno how Red keeps it together."

"I've known her almost nine years and I still don't know. She's a tough one, no doubt about that. Before I forget...that lead we found. It go anywhere?"

"Went about as far as every other one we've gone after, Boss. Absolutely nowhere. Old Man Kagetora's a ghost, same as always. If anyone knows where he's at, they ain't talking."

"Dammit all...I was so sure about this one."

"Boss...you think it might be time to throw in the towel on this?"

"Shut your damn mouth. I'm not quitting until I have that twisted old fool's blood. I can't just stop now, I've given too much--"

"I get it. But nobody's seen him in almost 20 years. If he's even alive--"

"He is alive. He...he has to be. Hiyoko needs him to be."

"Boss, I've known you longer than anyone. I know how much she means to you. But I've seen you wear yourself out over this. Shit, you've lost your eye over it. I'm just worried you'll give up everything over this when the procedure's not even guaranteed to work. If you get yourself killed looking for the corrupt asshole, what's that leave her with? No cure and a dead husband. What do you think that'll do to her?"

"....."

"I'll keep searching if that's what you want. I'll support you 'til my dying day. But remember, there's plenty of stories out there of men doing anything for the women they love...and losing them in the effort. Time you're spending chasing ghosts might be better spent with your wife. Just saying."

"Tch. Y'know, I think I liked you better before you started listening to those philosophy podcasts. Let's just get a move on..." The two men walked off.

Carrie and Kitty walked to where they were standing. "Boy, they were chatting for a while. What are a couple of tough guys doing hanging around a park?" Kitty asked.

Carrie looked down. "What's this now?" On the ground was a plaque, surrounded by freshly placed flowers. "For those who dare to be unique. Know that you are loved." On the plaque was an image of a wasp.

"Guess those guys left them. Looks like they wiped the plaque clean too. Wonder what all that's about." Kitty wondered.

"Hmmm...well, if he is friends with the professor, maybe she'll know? We can ask on Monday. Those two looked rather intimidating, though. Wonder how the professor knows them..." Carrie said.

Elsewhere, Barbara, Natalia, Max and Sahir were looking over a small bridge. Underneath it swam a large number of koi fish. Sahir was dangling fish pellets over the water. "You sure you should be tempting them?" Barbara asked.

"Don't worry about it. We've got crocodiles and hippos in our rivers. Think I'm gonna be scared of a little--" Before he could finish his thought, a koi leapt out of the water and wrapped its mouth around Sahir's hand. He began to shake his arm, trying to get the fish off.

"Boy, those hippos back home must start quaking in their boots when they see you." Max joked.

Kibō watched from afar. Kenji approached him. "Not going to join in?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to be alone for a minute."

"Something troubling you?"

Kibō sighed. "There's a maximum security prison in the north end of this town. That's where my brother's being kept."

"I see. I suppose being so close may stir up some hard feelings."

"Well, it's not really about me. I was still a kid when he went to jail. It's more about my parents. They took so much heat from the rest of the family. 'How could you let our good name be humiliated like this', et cetera. It got so bad my dad had to drop out of politics completely. He tells me he was planning to anyway but that kind of sealed it. Now here I am, at the same school Kyohei went to and made a royal mess out of."

"Do you think you have to make up for what he did?"

"Feels sometimes like I do. Like I need to be the proof that my parents aren't complete screw-ups. I just want them to have some peace of mind."

"That sounds like a noble endeavor. Just from being around you I can surmise you aren't the type to end up in a maximum security jail cell. I'm sure your parents would be satisfied with how you're doing."

"Yeah..."

The rest of the group walked over. Sahir was shaking his hand, still trying to clean off whatever the fish had left behind. "A secret hookup, boys?" Kitty joked.

"Hardly, you succubus." Kenji retorted.

"Is something wrong, Keeb? You look like you want to say something." Barbara asked.

"...would you guys want to take a trip to Akihabara tomorrow?" Kibō asked.

"Heh, taking my advice after all, huh Keebs? Maid paradise, here I come!" Sahir proclaimed.

"Slow down there, Casanova. What's this all of a sudden, Keeb?" Max asked.

"I know it's out of the blue, but there's somewhere I wanted to take you to. My parents own an electronics store out there. I want them to see that I'm alright. I know that place is night-and-day compared to here, so if you're not comfortable going then that's--"

"Are you NUTS? That place is weeb heaven! I've been wanting to swing by there since getting here! It's the perfect place for people like us, right Sparky?" Kitty said.

"Count me in. From what I hear, that place is one of the Seven Wonders of the Nerd World. Having the chance to go and not taking it would be nine kinds of stupid." Max replied.

"I've heard of the unique culture present there. Might not be my cup of tea, but experiencing new things is part of living abroad." Carrie said.

"It really sounds like a colorful place. I might get some inspiration for some new clothing." Natalia added.

"Yes, YES! I can see it now! Streets filled with beautiful maids, as far as the eye can see! This is what I've been waiting for my entire life!" Sahir proclaimed excitedly, as he began blushing.

"Ugggh, something tells me letting you near those cafés would be a horrible idea. Guess I have no choice but to supervise." Kenji groaned.

"Well, sounds like everyone's in agreement. And..." Barbara began. "I'd like to meet your parents. And tell them that they have nothing to worry about."

Kibō smiled. "Thanks everyone. That means a lot."

Barbara giggled in a surprised manner.

"What? I didn't say something weird again, did I?" Kibō asked.

"No, it's just...I don't think I've seen you smiling before. I was starting to think your face was frozen in a frown. It's nice to see that isn't true."

Sahir put his arm around Kibō's shoulder. "Alright, my dudes, let's get back and get prepared! My maid fantasy awaits!" Sahir practically bounded away.

Kenji groaned again. "Can we leave him behind?"

The others walked away. "I hope that look on your face isn't a one-time thing. I could get used to it..." Barbara said.

"I can't make any promises, but...maybe I'll make an exception." Kibō replied. They walked after the others.


	9. The Electric Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibō takes his friends to Akihabara to meet his parents--unaware that the danger slithering in the shadows is about to make itself very known.

September 17, 2028

"This is...such a bad idea." Kibō thought.

The students stood in front of Akihabara Station, glaring in amazement at the numerous aesthetically unique buildings, many of them bearing the images of anime and manga characters. The streets and walkways were bustling with people, many of them in cosplay.

"I don't believe it. The otaku capital of the world." Kitty uttered. She pinched Max in his side.

"Ow! What was that for?" he griped.

"Proof that you're not dreaming. You're welcome."

"I never asked if I was. Why didn't you just pinch yourself?"

Kitty scoffed. "I have sensitive skin, Sparky. I could've bruised myself. Telling a lady to bruise herself, some hero of justice you are."

"That's...I didn't--ugh."

Natalia had her hood up and was grabbing onto Carrie's arm. "Why are there so many people?! They're probably staring at me..." Natalia said.

"Calm yourself, Natalia. Judging from the amount of cosplayers walking around, I can assure that you aren't anything out of the norm." Carrie replied.

Sahir was nearly shaking in his boots. "Soon...the maid fantasy to transform this boy into a man...!" he said with stars in his eyes.

Kenji shook his head. "Am I going to have to follow you around all day?" he griped.

"Okay, okay, everyone settle. We have somewhere to be before we start running around the place. Keeb, which way to your parents' shop?" Barbara asked.

Kibō pointed to his right. "That way."

The group made their way through the busy streets, until they came upon one store in particular. The sign on the front read "Master Plan Electronics".

"I'm just going to let you know before we go in. Whatever image you have of my parents...throw it out. You'll see what I mean..." Kibō uttered before opening the door.

Computers, laptops, phones and other assorted devices lined the walls. "Mom! Dad! I've got company!"

Suddenly, a figure leapt out from behind the counter, then landed on top of it. The woman was wearing black, torn jeans, and a dark shirt bearing the words "In Flames - The Tokyo Showdown 2000". Her hair was brown, with black streaks resembling lightning bolts, and she wore dark gloves. "Morning, nerds! How the hell are ya?!" she bellowed out.

The students were stunned. "Umm, Keeb? This lady an employee?" asked a confused Sahir.

Kibō sighed. "Hi, Mom."

The woman jumped down and bear hugged Kibō. "There's my little Keebster! All in one piece and no one's tried to eat ya! See, you were afraid over nothing!"

"Settle down, Kyoko. You keep hugging him like that, he won't be in one piece for long. And you'll scare away his friends." A somewhat scrawny man, with slicked back brown hair, glasses, and a sleeveless black shirt bearing the words "KISS 40th Anniversary World Tour - Tokyo 2015" walked out from the back.

"Scaring them?! What's so scary about hugging my kid, Kabu? He can handle it, right Keebster?!"

"S-sure, Mom...whatever you say..." Kibō struggled to say.

"Kyoko, please, he's turning purple!" Kabu pleaded.

"Oh, fine." Kyoko conceded, releasing Kibō, who began panting.

"Hey, you alright?" Barbara asked.

"Never...better...I'm used to it..." Kibō replied, still panting.

Kibō re-composed himself. "Okay...so...if you guys hadn't guessed yet, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, these are my friends."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Kabu said.

"Y'all look like moths that just found the world's biggest lamp factory. What, am I that incredible to look at?" Kyoko said.

"Ah, sorry. We don't mean to be rude or anything, it's just..." Barbara began.

"Well, when Kibō said that his family was in politics, we imagined you two being--" Kenji began.

"Stuck-up? A couple of stuffy old crones sittin' around drinking tea and farting out wads of cash?" Kyoko interrupted.

"Settle, Kyoko. It's understandable they'd be confused. Yes, I used to be a politician. But after our oldest had his...legal troubles, I stepped away from that realm. Even before then, I was getting tired of it. That world eats away at your soul. And..."

"It was so fucking BORING! All those stuffy gatherings, being forced to doll myself up for the crowds, it was MADDENING! Those old creeps never liked me anyway. I was too much of a freethinker for them. Good riddance to that bullshit." Kyoko added.

"So if you couldn't stand the upperclass life, why send Keeb to a private school?" Barbara asked.

"Simple. We're proving a point. After Kyohei was arrested, my family never let us hear the end of it. 'You're failures as parents', 'Surrender your rights to Kibō', it was neverending. I hold myself accountable for how Kyohei turned out, but that shouldn't have meant anything in regards to Kibō." Kabu explained.

Kyoko grabbed hold of Kibō. "I dunno where we went wrong with Kyohei, but those snobs are way off base! Our Keebster's a good boy! He's gonna succeed without their 'help'! They dangled a carrot in front of Kyohei and now he's locked away forever! They're not getting their grubby mitts on my Keeb!" she proclaimed, gripping Kibō tight.

"I'll admit to dipping into my trust fund somewhat, but most of what's putting Kibō through school comes from this store. Figured I'd put some of that computer know-how to good use. Even after getting him into the Academy, however, we were worried about how he'd fare. Would he make friends easily, would his brother's reputation follow him, et cetera."

Kyoko released Kibō. "See, you don't have to be worried. My friends all jumped at the opportunity to come here on short notice. The past couple months have been great." he asserted.

Kibō felt someone grabbing his arm. "You're right about one thing, Mrs. Ishimaru. Your Keeb's a good boy. I can promise that much." Barbara said. Kibō began turning red.

"Ooooooh. Is that right? We'd love to hear about why that is. Right, Kabu?" Kyoko said, sneering.

"Absolutely. How about I get the tea boiling and we can talk all about it..." Kabu answered.

Soon after, the others departed. "So, little lady...how good of a boy is my Keebster?" Kyoko asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Why is this happening?" Kibō thought.

\---

"Where has that buffoon run off to?" Kenji pondered. "Can't believe I let him out of my sight. Oh, there's Caroline and Natalia. Maybe they can enlighten me." He walked over to the table the girls were seated at.

"Oh, hello Kenneth. The tea at this café is simply divine. Care to join us for a cup?" Carrie asked.

"That does sound rather appealing, but unfortunately I have matters to attend to first. Have either one of you seen Sahir?"

"Huh? Weren't you following him around?" Natalia asked.

"I was. But it seems he gave me the slip. I've been past a few of the other cafés but none of them have seen him. And he isn't answering his phone."

"He must be at one of them. It's all he's been talking about doing. Just ask if they remember seeing an overly friendly African boy eyeing their maids. Surely one of them has seen him." Carrie said.

"I'm probably worrying over nothing. Still, if one of you catches sight of him, do let me know. This isn't the type of town you would want someone alone in for very long. I'll be on my way." Kenji walked away.

"Weird. He usually picks up his phone pretty quick." Natalia said.

"Probably preoccupied with his fantasy. Still, we should ask Kenji later for updates." Carrie responded.

A while later, in one of the anime stores, Kitty was hugging a large pillow bearing the image of a blonde-haired girl in pigtails, wearing black-and-red clothing. "Heaven...I'm in heaven~." she hummed.

"Seriously, this place is insane. We could stay here forever if we wanted." Max said.

"'If'? You have a reason not to stay here forever? Don't break my heart, Sparky. Just picture it, you and me and our weeb kingdom. Nothing but figmas and body pillows to judge our every move. Paradise, of our own making."

Max started turning red. "Well, that does have its appeal...but, you know...we still have school and stuff..."

"Ugh, fine. We can finish school, and then start a weeb kingdom. That at least gives us time to come up with a name."

Kenji came across the two. "You two. Have either one of you seen Sahir?"

"Kenny, don't you see we're having an important weeb discussion here?" Kitty griped.

"Calm down, Kitty. Kenji, what's wrong? You lost Sahir?" Max asked.

"I've been walking around this town for the last three hours, searching every maid café for any sign of him. He's not answering texts, or calls. This is not like him at all. I'm starting to become legitimately worried."

"Sheesh. Either the guy's really taking his maid quest seriously, or there's something wrong here." Kitty said.

"He's not the kind of guy to just leave us in the dark about where he's at. Okay, Kenji. Take us to where you saw him last. There might be some clues there." Max said.

The three walked out of the store. Carrie and Natalia approached them. "Hey, all. Wait...Sahir isn't with you?" Carrie asked.

"No. Still no sign of him. We were just headed to where I saw him last. If this is some kind of joke, I'll make sure his suffering is neverending..." Kenji replied.

"Oh, no...I hope he's not in trouble..." Natalia uttered.

The group made their way to an area close to the train station. "Here. He was rambling on about his fantasies, and I was getting frustrated with him, so I took off to find a bathroom. I told him not to move, but when I returned...dammit all! I never should have taken my eyes off him." Kenji said, frustrated.

"Don't start beating yourself up now. Let's start looking around. Maybe one of the store owners saw him." Max replied.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Natalia asked. The group went over to the entrance to an alleyway. Painted onto the wall was an imprint of a red hand.

"This handprint...I've seen it before. The news was talking about them appearing in more public places. Nobody knows what they're about..." Carrie pondered.

Kitty glanced further into the alley. Her eyes perked up. "Umm...guys? Anyone else seeing this?"

\---

At around the same time, Kibō was in the back if his parents' shop, an exasperated look on his face. Barbara and his mother were seated at a small table, chatting. "Gotta tell ya, Barbie, I'm in absolute love with your hair. Blue's your color, I'm guessing?" Kyoko asked.

"Uh-huh. My Mama wasn't too sure about me coloring my hair, but I think it's cute..."

"You look like a tiny little angel. Speaking of angels, Keebster told me you're quite the songstress."

Kibō shot his mother a "why did you just say that" look. Barbara blushed. "O-oh, he did, huh..." she said with a slight smile.

"Oh did he ever. 'Wow, Mom, I don't think I've ever heard a voice like hers before, like it echoes in my brain when I'm asleep'." With every word, Barbara turned redder, and Kibō seemed to shrink in place.

"Now, not to brag or anything..." Kyoko continued, "but I was a bit of a singer myself when I was a kiddo."

"Oh, you were?"

"Uh-huh. My music was waaaaay different than yours, though. Think less 'angel', and more 'sweet cacophony from the Eighth Circle of Hell'. Used to have gigs on the nastier side of town before I took up wrestling. That's where I met Keebster's old man. Just picture it, scrawny bookworm he was, walking into a bar to hear some death metal. And now picture that same bookworm coming back every night to hear the screeching tone of the incredible, beautiful, peerless--"

"Oh my GOD, Mom!" Kibō groaned. Then, he got a notification on his phone. He checked it.

"I'm just gonna let you in on the trade secret, Barbie. Find you a man that doesn't want you to change for him. Kabu's fam was always so up in arms, 'Why is she dressing and talking like that, why does she assault people for a living'. I was so happy to get out of that stuffy hellhole. If a guy loves you for who you are, not what he can turn you into, you've got a winner. Keep that in the back of your skull."

"Um...alright."

"Barb. We've gotta go." Kibō said.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Kitty just texted me. Sahir might be in trouble. She said to look near the station."

"Hey, anything we can help with?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't know. I'll call you if something's up. Hopefully it's nothing."

"Well don't be a stranger either way, Keebster. And that goes double for you, angel. Maybe next time I'll sing a little tune for ya!"

"That sounds...lovely, Mrs. Ishimaru. I look forward to it."

"Hey. You. Bring it in." Kyoko beckoned Kibō. He sighed, and she embraced him in a bear hug. "You keep being you, ya hear me? You're all the old man and I got left, kiddo."

"I know, Mom, I know. I'll call you later."

The pair walked out of the store, bidding Kibō's father goodbye, and made their way to the train station. The rest of the group were nowhere to be found. "Weird. Kitty said to meet them here, right?" Barbara asked.

"She said to look for them by the hand on the wall..." Kibō answered. He noticed the red hand in the alley and walked over to it.

"This looks like one of those handprints they mentioned on the news..." Barbara said. She looked into the alley and saw something. She grabbed Kibō's shoulder. "Keeb. Look at the wall."

On the wall was a shadowy, rectangular shape. The two walked over to it. "What is this thing...?" Kibō wondered. He moved to touch it.

"Be careful..." Barbara pleaded. Kibō's hand went inside of the shadow.

"Is this some kind of portal? Maybe everyone else went through here..." Kibō said.

"I don't have a good feeling about this...but if the others are in there we can't just ignore it."

"I don't think we could ignore it regardless. Let's go." They stepped into the shadow.

They emerged in a red-and-green colored mirror version of Akihabara. "Is this...the Metaverse? Why was there a portal in the middle of an alley?" Barbara asked.

"This is weird...the professor and her friends are the only ones that can open portals to here, right? Think one of them did this?"

"I don't know. But we should start looking around for--"

They heard a noise coming from nearby. "What was that?" Kibō asked.

"It sounded like it came from...the train station. Let's go see what's up."

The pair ran to the train station. When they walked into the main hall, the sight before them stopped them dead in their tracks.

Sahir, Kenji, Max, Carrie, Natalia and Kitty were all strewn about the floor. Standing in front of them was a figure in a black-and-white hooded robe, brandishing a pair of hook swords and wearing a black-and-white mask resembling the yin-and-yang symbol. Around them was a large group of blue-robed figures, all wearing masks. All of them bore an imprint of a hand on the front of their robes.

"Like moths to a flame..." the black-and-white figure uttered.

\---

September 18, 2028

Rin knocked on the door again.

"Barbara! Kitty! Are you in there? Anyone?" She grew silent. Like the three dormrooms before this one, there was no answer. She began dialing her phone.

"Missing? All of 'em?" Jugo asked. He was seated in his cruiser.

"All of them. I walked into an empty classroom this morning. I've tried calling them, I've checked all of their dormrooms. There's no sign of them anywhere." Rin said, a sense of panic forming in her voice.

"These are teenagers we're talking about, Boss. Might just be playing hooky."

"No way. They're not those kinds of kids. If it was just one or two of them I could believe it. But all eight of them?"

"Alright, I get your point. You have any clue what they were doing yesterday? Maybe check their Twitters."

"Yeah, okay. I'll try to do some digging. I'll call you back."

She hung up the phone. She began sifting through the students' social media accounts. All of them had activity up until the day before. And all of them made mention of a trip to Akihabara. She began dialing her phone again.

"Yes, Rin? What's wrong?" said Rose, who was tending to her flowers.

"Rose. I need you to check around Akihabara. My entire class is missing, and they all went that way yesterday. They aren't the sort of kids to just bail on class like this. Please, I just need you to check for their signatures..."

"Okay, okay. I'll get on it. Stay calm. Let me see what I can do..." Rose checked her Metaverse app. "Akihabara...Akihabara...there we go...what is this?" she said with astonishment.

"Rose? What's wrong? Did you find them?"

"I...I'm not sure. There's a set of human energy signatures coming from there, but...I can't tell whose it is. Just...look."

Rose sent Rin an image from the app. Eight green dots appeared on the map, and were surrounded by a sea of yellow dots. "Look at that Shadow activity. I've never seen that dense of a cluster before. And those human signatures are right in the middle of it all." Rose explained.

Rin started turning pale. "Oh God, oh GOD. We need to get there right now!" she panicked.

"Rin, please. You have to stay calm. If those dots are showing, that means they're alive. I'll gather the others, and then I'll teleport us to the station. Just stay put." Rose pleaded.

A short while later, a portal opened in front of Rin. Rose stepped out, shortly followed by Shūjo and Hiyoko. "Teaming up to kick Shadow ass again, huh? Gonna be just like the old days." Shūjo said.

"JoJo, please. This is serious. Those children are in dire circumstances. This isn't the time to reminisce." Hiyoko chided.

"Feh. Figures the one-eyed sea biscuit ain't taking this as serious as he should." Jugo walked over.

"Oh, goody. Farmer Brown here to drop his down home wisdom. Just what my day needs." Shūjo grunted.

"Can you two please drop the feud for five seconds? Every second you spend on bickering, my kids might be..." Rin uttered.

"Right, right, sorry. So is it just gonna be us five? Know Tenko's out of the question, and--" Shūjo began.

"I'm coming." The group turned to see Jin standing there.

"Jin? Are you sure about this? I mean...are you okay to do this?" Hiyoko asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jin retorted.

"My sessions with Jin have been progressing well. I feel he's in a good place to come along. And this isn't a situation where we can afford to hold anything back." Rose explained.

"If you say so, Rosie. I don't need to worry about one of my pals going stab-happy on me." Shūjo said.

Jin let out a growl.

"Alright, enough dancing around. We need to move, now. Get us the coordinates, Rose." Rin ordered. Rose opened a portal, and the group stepped inside one-by-one.

"Just remember who you're supposed to stab, Jinnie. We ain't your enemies." Jugo said.

"Hmph. My enemies say the same." Jin said back, before walking through the portal.

Shūjo shook his head. "You sure he's all fixed, Rosie?" he asked.

"He wasn't always like this..." Hiyoko mused.

"It's a process. The baggage he carries can't be removed so easily." Rose asserted. The rest of the group entered the portal.

\---

Kibō woke up on the floor. He got to his knees, and looked around. He was in a small, pitch black room, blocked off by a door with bars where the window would be. He tried to get to his feet, but felt a sharp pain in his chest which brought him back to his knees.

"Don't struggle. It's meaningless." a distorted voice piped up. One of the masked figures was gazing through the bars at Kibō.

"Who the hell are you people?" Kibō demanded.

"You interrupted a training exercise. We acted accordingly."

"Answer the question, freak. Who are you? And where are my--"

"Your comrades are already dead."

Kibō was frozen in place. He hadn't comprehended fully what the man was saying. "You're lying. They can't be--"

"You should be pleased to know that they were defiant to the last. We made it quick and painless." The man presented a pair of white-rimmed sunglasses. Kibō recognized them as being the ones Barbara had worn the day prior. "I will assume from that look on your face that it was your name she screamed as she perished?"

The pain in Kibō's chest only intensified as he struggled to his feet. His eyes contained a mixture of fear and anger. "Bastard...you're lying...you have to be lying..." he growled.

"Perhaps knowing what fate awaits you for any further defiance, you will provide us with the necessary information? How did you children get into this world? For a large group of you to be spiritually aware enough to perceive the entrance is highly unusual. Who sent you?"

Kibō's mind was racing. The last he had seen of his friends, they were all lying on the ground. He wondered if they were already dead then. Natalia, who had begun to move past her social anxiety. Sahir, who had possessed a sunnier outlook of the world than anyone he'd ever met. Carrie, who had already stared death in the face. Kenji, who had begun acclimating to who he really was. Kitty, whose sharp wit belied an air of invincibility. Max, who had just begun to reforge his relationship with his sister. And Barbara...

He imagined her song being silenced. Of everyone's voices being silenced. He snapped.

"If you're gonna kill me...go right ahead, asshole. Because when our professor comes looking--and she will come looking--and she finds out what you did here...she'll tear you and your lackies to pieces. You really have no idea who you're screwing with. So count yourself lucky that there's a door between you and me, because I'd rip you to shreds myself!" he roared.

The masked man walked away. Kibō fell back to his knees. He clutched his head and groaned.

The man returned to the entrance hall. "Well?" beckoned the black-and-white figure, who was leaning against a pillar.

"As defiant as the others. Some teared up when I told them their companions were dead, but they all gave me the same response. 'Our professor will make you pay'. This professor of theirs must be who gave them spiritual awareness. Humorous to imagine their thinking one educator could defeat all of us."

The black-and-white figure chuckled. "Did I say something funny, Tao?" the masked man asked.

"You have no idea who you're contending with, do you? Those children...they are the students of the Fool."

"The Fool?! It can't be...that woman is their master?"

"At this very moment, she's probably gathering up her people to come and mount a rescue op. Once she gets here and sees what you've been doing to her precious students..." Tao shuddered mockingly. "I'm sure your squishy bits'll make a nice pigment for the walls."

"Gh...I must alert the others. We still have the numbers. That woman can't be invincible."

"Well, if the Master hasn't figured it out, I don't know how successful you'll be. Or are you trying to say that you know something the Master doesn't?"

"No, I...I have no other choice. I will send that apostate and her minions to the infernal depths! The Master will not have to waste any more effort on these heathens!" The man ran off.

"Haha...it'll be hilarious to see you try."

\---

Rin and the others emerged from the portal in front of the station. "Y'know, I just thought of something." Shūjo said.

"Someone tell the papers." Jugo joked.

"Shut it, Sheriff Tumbleweed. As I was saying...how do you think those kids got in here? We're the only ones that can open those portals, yeah?"

"Yes...that we know of. But if that Viper woman is any indication, it's clear that we aren't the only ones with these abilities. Someone else has found a way in...someone who doesn't have the best intentions." Hiyoko said.

"Hmph. Doesn't matter. They've chosen the path that leads to their grave." Jin growled.

"As always, we should be striving for the path with the least bloodshed involved. Right, Rin?" Rose asked.

"Right. Priority is getting the kids out of here. Then we can worry about getting info out of these people--whoever they are. Which we can't do if they're dead. Got it?" Rin asserted.

"Heh. Doubtful they'll be so accommodating. But fine. Have it your way." Jin replied.

The group entered the station. The main masked man stood at the head of the hall. "So, the apostate and her followers have arrived at last. Drawn to your flock like a bee to honey." he uttered.

"Bees are drawn to flowers, genius. They make honey. Someone much smarter than you made sure I knew that and a thousand other bug facts. But enough chitchat. My students. Give them to me." Rin ordered.

"Hahahaha...aren't you people known for your manners? I didn't hear a 'please'."

"Wow. Evil and racist. What a combo." Jugo said.

Rin summoned her lance. "It wasn't a request."

Numerous hooded figures teleported in around the leader. "Our Master will be most pleased when he hears of your demise. Flayed and dumped in an alley like the rabid beasts you are. Men! On my signal..."

"So he brought friends. And lined them up nicely for us. How generous." Jin said.

Rin's expression didn't change. All she did was glare at the masked legion. The leader began to fidget. "What...is this feeling...?" he uttered.

"I would recommend you reconsider your stance. That feeling you're experiencing right now, is your blood temperature slowly rising. Seeing as how you're such an expert in the field of bees, maybe you'll be equally versed in the field of astronomy? I'll just ask you two questions. I'll even give you a hint, they both have the same answer. How hot is the surface of the sun? And...how high do you think I can raise your blood temperature?" Rin asked.

The hooded men all fell to their knees, reeling in agony. "Grrrr...Tao...destroy her...!" The leader groaned.

Tao was perched behind a pillar, focused on their phone. "Nah, bruh. You got yourself into this mess. I've got Shinies to catch. Figure it out on your own."

"Guuuuh...the Master will hear of this..."

"Get yourself out of this and I'll let you tell all. That's presuming a LOT, of course. Oh, hello Tyranitar..."

Rin walked over to the leader. "Want it to stop? My students. Now."

"You're an...animal..."

"Takes one to know one, spooky. I'm not going to kill you. Doesn't mean I can't make this hurt. I'm waiting."

One of the hooded figures spoke up. "Ticket office...outfitted with jail cells...that way..." he pointed.

"Silence you imbecile...!" the leader groaned.

Rin ceased her hold. "There. Was that so difficult?"

"Graaaah...kill them...all of them!" the leader yelled.

Dark energy began emanating from Jin. "Music to my ears." He drew his chain and leapt at the crowd of men.

"Welp. Doin' this now." Jugo drew his guns.

"Stay behind me, Hiyoko." Shūjo said, as his hands lit up in flames.

"I'm not so helpless, love." she answered back, her eyes glowing white.

Rose looked towards Rin. "Must I?" she asked.

Rin looked over to see the others, easily cutting through the masked men. "I think they've got it covered." she said. The leader tried backing away. Rin quickly looked back, pointing her lance at his throat. "Not you."

Each masked figure that fell, dissolved into shadow particles. "Tch. Not like other drones. Almost like humans." Jin said. One figure tried attacking him from behind with a lance. Jin, without turning, flung his chain, impaling the attacker. "Adorable."

With the last of the masked men slain, Rin refocused on the leader. "The kids are in cells, right? Hand me the keys."

"You will know what suffering is."

"Asshole, I've watched my father AND brother die in front of me, I've watched one of my best friends wither away and die over three months, I've leapt from a tree branch twenty feet in the air and felt every bit of the ground, AND, to top all of that off, I have to deal with shitheads like you coming out of the woodwork every other week threatening the people I care about. I think I've got a pretty good idea what suffering is. The keys. Now."

"I'd do what the lady says." Jugo said.

The leader tossed over a set of keys. "Good boy. Now then. Let's get to the introductions. Who are you people? Why are you after me? How did you find a way into the Metaverse?" Rin demanded.

The leader chuckled. "Don't think you're in a position to laugh, pal." Shūjo chided.

The leader started to back up towards the tracks. "You haven't the slightest idea what you have coming. We are always watching. We may have lost today, but the Master will have you figured out soon enough. And when that happens, not even the power of that wretched 'goddess' you serve will do you any good. You will never know peace, so long as Death's Hand is at your throat..."

He backed up to the tracks. "Hey, now, where do you think you're--" Rin began.

He saw the train lights coming. "Odyssea...is eternal..." He leapt into the path of the train, and...

*whack* 

"Well...that was cinematic." Jugo said.

"'Death's Hand', huh...the problems never end, it seems." Jin added.

"Rin..." Rose began. "We at least have a name. And we have the keys. Let's get the children."

"Yeah. You're right. That's what we came for. I hope we're not too late..." Rin responded.

"Hoooo SHIT, lady!" Tao stepped out from behind the pillar. "Gotta say, I heard the stories about you lot...you coulda destroyed them without even touching them. But you're too much of a goody-goody for that, huh 'professor'? Oh, my name's Tao. Well, okay, that's not my name name, but, y'know, gotta keep with the secrecy angle, ooooooh." They began making 'spooky' hand motions.

"I've got this fool." Jin unsheathed his chain.

"Hey hey whoa whoa hey! There is literally zero need for that! You see me going for the swords, chuckles? I've got more important things like...this goddamned...shiny...Machamp..." Tao resumed playing their game.

"Oh, in case you were wondering, the shrimps are A-OK. Had to cut them up just a tad, but, what are ya gonna do?" Rin readied her lance. "THAT probably won't endear me to you at all, but they're all safe and sound in their padded cells. Their brains might need some TLC after what that asshole said to them. You oughta be proud, prof. All of them were SO sure you'd come for them, even after Mr. Splat told them their friends were all dead--they AREN'T BY THE WAY! I see you with the lance."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Rose asked.

"Easy. No point keeping the dirty laundry of a dead guy. Especially one stupid enough to think he'd win against y'all. Might as well just take the loss and bow out gracefully. So bring 'em up nice and good, prof. Next time I get my hands dirty beating them senseless, I want it to be satisfying. Bye-bye!" Tao dissapeared into the shadows.

"Hey--dammit." Rin uttered.

"Enough worrying about that ingrate. They'll get what's coming to them. Don't you have a class to save?" Jin replied.

Rin and the others ran to the cells. She looked into the first one she came across, and saw Kibō slumped against the wall. He looked up, exhaustion in his eyes. "Professor...?" he said weakly. Rin scrambled to unlock the door.

"Kibō...it's alright, I'm here. Are you hurt?"

"He killed them...he said he killed all of them..."

"Kibō he was lying...Rose, heal him up, Jugo, get the others out." She tossed Jugo the keys.

"On it, Boss." he replied before leaving.

"Let's get you out of here." Rin said. Rose healed him, and brought him to the main entrance.

One-by-one the students were brought to the entrance, each of them looking various degrees of horrified. Sahir shook his head. "This is on me...I shouldn't have run off like that. Why did I have to check that dumb wall..."

Kenji put his hand on his shoulder. "Curiosity got the better of you. None of us here could have let something so strange be."

"You don't get it, man...when that freak in the mask told me you all were dead...I dunno, I just...all I wanted was a nice time in a maid café and instead I get my friends killed...I was gonna have to live with that, man..."

"Count yourself lucky that you won't have to."

Natalia was crouched on the floor, whimpering. Carrie approached and crouched next to her. "Hey there, love." Natalia hugged her tight. "I know, love, I know. Hugging heals all pains. Your mother is a wise woman indeed." Carrie said with a sigh. "I'm so glad...so glad I don't have to be the lone survivor again..."

Kitty was seated on a bench, shaking her head. Max sat next to her. "Y'know...the otaku kingdom idea sounds pretty damn good right now." he said.

She put her head on his shoulder. "I'm holding you to that idea, Sparky."

Barbara approached him. "Barb." Max uttered, getting up and embracing his sister.

"I knew he was lying. I felt it...I would've known..."

"Yeah. Me too. Just nice to have proof."

"Uhhhh..." Kitty uttered. "Sorry to interrupt your moment, but...I wasn't done cuddling up to your bro, yet. Just saying."

Barbara gave a slight laugh. She opened her arms up. "Bring it in then, Kitten."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're cute." She embraced Barbara.

Kibō leaned against a pillar. Barbara approached him. She wrapped him in a hug. "Knew that freak was lying." he said unconvincingly.

"Course he was. I'm not done singing to you yet." she responded, blushing.

"Uggh, those poor children." Hiyoko said, standing with Shūjo and Jugo. "Wonder if they can ever be the same after this."

"They won't be." Jin said bluntly as he walked past.

"Way to gloom it up, man. Where the hell are you going?" Shūjo asked.

"Job's done. I'm going home." He pressed the Metaverse app on his phone, and disappeared.

"Hey, at least wait and see if--and he's gone." Jugo said. "Hey Rosie, the 'Remove Bee from Asshole' session on the schedule?" Rose only sighed.

Rin gathered the students together. "I'm so happy you all are alright. And...it looks like what I was most afraid of has come to pass. You all getting caught up in my mess. No amount of apologising could ever make up for what you had to go through."

"Teach, please. This was all on me. If I didn't go running off, they wouldn't have--" Sahir began.

"I won't hear it. You wouldn't have even been able to perceive that portal if you all weren't influenced by me. I'm your professor. I've been entrusted with your safety, and I've made a royal mess of it so far."

"Professor, please. Don't start blaming yourself for everything. We already swore that we wanted to stick around no matter how dangerous it got. We only got captured because we weren't strong enough. And when those people tried to break us, no one here broke. Because we all knew you would come and get us out of it. You're the only person who can. You're the only one who can help us get stronger." Kibō spoke up.

"If you weren't around, and someone like my sister or that freak with the hook swords came around again we'd be in big trouble. And those hand weirdos could have an entire army behind them. We're still new to this 'having magic powers' thing. We need guidance more than anything." Kitty added.

"Oh, Rin. Haven't I told you that a guilty conscience is bad for your complexion?" Rose said. "If you were such a bane on our existence, would we have survived nine years of being close to you?"

"Seriously, Red. If anything you're our 'Get Out of Jail Free' card. Sure, I might be missing an eye...and Jin might be going through a grumpy phase, but, y'know. Shit happens." Shūjo added.

Jugo groaned. "Why do we let you talk?"

Rin giggled. "'Shit happens'. Guess that's as good of an argument as any. Thanks everyone...ugh. Here you kids are, after being held hostage for close to a day, trying to make me feel better. I don't even know what to say..."

"Don't fret over it. The less we have to think about that horrid ordeal, the better." Carrie said.

Rin sighed. "Let's just get you kids back home."

"I have a request." Rose piped up. "Why don't you all come by our house tomorrow? Rin and I can help talk you through this. Psychotherapy is my specialty. I can have someone cover for me at the flower shop. I think it would be much better than letting you sit on it."

"Right as ever, Rose. I don't want to force you all into a classroom before you're ready. Let's all make sure that everything up here is alright first." Rin said, pointing at her head. "For right now, though...please get us out of here, Rose."

Rose opened the app, and teleported everyone away.

All remained still in the Metaverse. As cold and lifeless as the hand of Death itself.


	10. The Hearts of the Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their traumatic experience in the Metaverse, Rin's students are invited to her house for one-on-one therapy sessions with Rose.

September 19, 2028

"And here you go--a big ol' serving of Tenko-nii's specialty noodles~! And they're the right color this time. No additives or anything, pinky swear." Mimi said, handing Rin a large container of noodles.

"What do you mean 'additives'? It's not like I'm performing mad science experiments, I'm making culinary magic!" Tenko griped.

"If that's what you want to call it." Rose mumbled under her breath as she watered her plants.

"Additives or none, thanks, Tenko. I'm sure the kids'll love them. I hope I didn't put you out, but, you know my cooking is...um..." Rin said.

"'Um' is as apt a description as I can think of." Rose responded.

"Don't worry about little old me, Rin-Rin. Always happy to help out. It's Rule 73 in the Bestie Manual, 'When your Bestie needs a favor, never hesitate to lend a hand. Unless it's murder. Murder is always bad'." Tenko said.

"That kinda goes without saying, Nii-san..." Mimi responded.

"Well, thanks again. Oh, by the way...how was Jin when he got home? He left yesterday in a hurry."

Mimi sighed. "Quiet. When I got home, he was on the couch, eating his Hi-Chews. He's never been the biggest talker, even when he was little, but...I can tell the difference between when he has nothing to say, and when he just doesn't want to talk. And that look on his face told me he didn't want to talk."

"When I got home, he looked like his usual gloomy self. But then...he just gave me a hug and started crying. He kept saying he didn't want those kids to end up like him. I know he won't let it on, but, he's still the same Jin deep down. It'd be so easy to just call him a crazy monster and lock him away, but he doesn't need a padded cell. No one could understand what he's going through except us. So, I'm glad you guys are trying to help him. Making a bunch of noodles is the least I can do to repay you." Tenko added.

"Awwww, don't make me tear up now. I love you guys like my own family. Long as it makes a better environment for our little princess. It's Rule 3 of the Auntie Manual." Rin said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, is that your latest book project? Well, me and Meemster have to get a move on. Good luck with the kids. Tell 'em they can have as many noodles as their hearts desire. Except Kenji. He can have leftovers." Tenko said with a wink.

"Heh. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again for the food. Have a good day, you two." Rin replied.

"Good luck, Senpai. If you have a moment later, could you swing by and make sure my brother's doing alright? I think he'd appreciate the company." Mimi requested.

"Oh, absolutely. You don't even need to ask."

"Thanks a ton. Catch you later, Senpai." Mimi and Tenko left.

"Okay, I'm gonna get these in the fridge. First of the flock should be here soon. It's gonna be a good, productive day, right?" Rin asked.

"It will be. Positive thoughts only, beloved. Positive thoughts." Rose assured.

I. The Magician

[In tarot readings, the Magician represents the harnessing and realization of one's inner talents, and the drive to utilize said talents. With it comes the message to live up to the potential within, rather than go through life holding back.]

The only sound that echoed in the house was that of rubber hitting palm. Kibō was lying on the couch, tossing his globe ball up and down. "The whole world in the palm of your hands. Sounds like something Kyohei would come up with." Rose said, sitting on the sofa across from the couch.

"It was a gift from him. Helps me relax. Keeps me occupied." Kibō replied, never looking away from the ball.

"How exactly is your relationship with your brother?"

"Complicated. He went to jail when I was seven. Don't really talk. My parents don't like talking about it either." He stopped tossing his ball, and turned to Rose. "What do you see when you look at me, Ms. Rose? Do you just see what he did to you and Professor Kubo? Am I a mastermind-in-training to you?"

"What I see...is a young man bearing the weight of someone else's sins on their shoulders. What do you see of yourself, Mr. Ishimaru?"

Kibō thought for a moment. "My parents...when I went to see them, I saw how tired they were. They have to live with what he did. 'Our son, Accomplice to Murder'. I'm their last...well, hope. When they saw the others with me, their eyes lit up. They were so worried I wouldn't fit in with anyone. That I was gonna be some kind of social outcast. They were so thrilled that I actually made friends. And for a little while, so was I."

He paused again. "When that masked freak told me, that he killed everyone, I...I froze. Then I wondered why I was the one left alive. Everyone else is an artist. They can be something. I'm the picture of mediocrity. What was I still alive for? So I could tell my parents that I royally screwed up and brought my friends to their deaths?"

"You want to know when I knew I was out of my depth? One day, I'm walking around the academy looking for something to do. I notice the door to the theater is open. I walk inside, and I hear this...wonderful music. I think it's a recording. And then, I walk into the theater. It's not a recording. I look out to the stage. I see what you might call an angel, dressed in light blue, singing the most incredible song. I can only kneel behind a seat and listen."

"I hear that angel every time I close my eyes. Her song follows me wherever I go. The thing is, she isn't an angel. She's a student, same as me. But that's not how it should be. Someone like me shouldn't be near something so amazing. So I sat in that cell, thinking that the angel had been silenced and I would be left here, listening to her song for as long as I lived. It was only a few hours before that my mother sat at a table and fell for that angel."

"I was too weak to help my friends. Too far out of my league to do anything. All I am is a criminal's younger brother. Too tainted to be near such greatness. So weak that, when I'm hearing the chorus of an angel, all I can do is kneel. That's what I think of myself, Ms. Rose."

Rose sat and gathered her thoughts. "May I tell you something, Mr. Ishimaru? What I heard, just now. About how you seemingly don't deserve to be around your classmates. The way you worded all of that...I don't think someone with no spark to them could have described everything in such a manner. Honestly, when I was listening to you, it sounded like something Rin would have come up with."

"So, what, you think since I talked about something, that means I'm some kind of savant?"

"I'm not saying that. But I do feel you house a great deal of potential. Your brother, for all his faults, was a very intelligent individual. And your family comprises many skilled politicians and orators. The fact that you were able to enter the academy in the first place tells me that you have a very astute mind. Something else I've been meaning to ask about...last month, you got in an altercation with a man at a fast food establishment. What happened there?"

"Oh, that? Some obnoxious idiot was yelling at the cashiers because he wasn't getting his order quick enough. I took an issue with that and told him as much. I got a black eye for my trouble but I didn't feel bad about it. It's my biggest pet peeve. Adults who bully people younger than them. Whether it's a moron screaming about food, or those masked men torturing a bunch of kids. Hell, look at Kitty's sister. Bunch of people that should know better, should be setting a better example, but don't. I can't stand that."

"I see. I think I finally understand you, Mr. Ishimaru. You see yourself as being unspectacular, unworthy of your peers. But just listening to you here, you possess a very strong worldview and insight, well beyond what would be expected of someone your age. You're a much more intelligent young man than you give yourself credit for. With the proper guidance, there is much that you can offer the world."

"Proper guidance, huh? What do you have in mind?"

"I want you to talk it out with someone close to you. See what they see in you, and what it is you see in them that you think you lack. You might be surprised to find that they may see the same in you."

"Who am I supposed to do this with?"

"The angel."

"The...no way. Oh God, that'd be too--"

"Take my advice, Mr. Ishimaru. Holding feelings back benefits no one, least of all yourself. I believe in your potential. So does Rin. Maybe hearing it from someone close to you might get you to see it for yourself. The world is in your hands. You have the potential for greatness. How you use it is entirely on you."

Kibō got up. "Maybe you're right. Maybe there's no point holding anything back. I just have to figure out what to do from here...thank you, Ms. Rose."

A knock at the door. "Guess my time's up, then. I'll just let myself out..." Kibō opened the door, and Barbara was standing there.

"Oh, hey Keeb. Just got done, I'm guessing?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I just finished. It was...enlightening. Hey, can I ask a favor? If it's not too much trouble, could you meet with me after you're done? I wanted to talk about...things."

"Okay, that's fine. Maybe we can talk over a nice meal?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll let you pick the place this time. Less chance of me getting punched."

"I'll try my best. See you later."

"Yeah, see you." Kibō walked out.

Rose took a sip of tea. "An angel. You really are Rin's student." she mused.

II. The Star

[The Star is representative of hope, altruism, joy and positivity. To embody such things is to inspire it in others, even with the knowledge that, eventually, the light will peak and fade.]

Barbara took a sip of the tea. "It's lovely, Ms. Rose. Thank you."

"You know, you don't have to call me 'Ms.' Rin is your professor, not me. Just my name is perfectly acceptable."

"That just won't do. You're just as worthy of respect. You did volunteer to help us, after all. Not like I'm calling you an old granny."

Rose giggled. "Did I say something wrong?" Barbara asked.

"Not at all. Just the maturity some of you speak with makes me forget that you all are around 15 years old. Though perhaps I shouldn't be surprised. I'm only reminded that the class I was part of was..."

Rose thought back to her academy days, sitting at the lunch table with the rest of the group. "The hell you lookin' at, ya goddamned shithead?" Jugo sniped at Shūjo.

"I'm looking at that ugly-as-fuck mug you call a face, Cotton-Eye Jackass. Hey Tenko, tell this bumpkin to piss off." Shūjo said back.

"Eat shit and die, JoJo. I'm not some skank you can boss around." Tenko griped.

Rose exited her thoughts. "...a tad more free and easy with their language."

"Credit my study habits, I guess. When I'm not practicing for a performance or hanging out with the others, I've probably got my nose in a book. I'm addicted to learning new things."

"So I've realized. Your intangibles coming into the academy were highly impressive. Especially so considering..."

"Considering what you saw inside Max's mind, right? Call it a win for nurture over nature. Everything from my study habits, to my interests, all of it was grown by my mom. All I ever got from my dad was knowing never to touch his beer unless I'm fetching it for him. Thank God my mom finally kicked him aside."

"Ever since they split, my mom's doubled down on the important things. Keep studying, keep practicing, keep singing. You have to be better. People won't ever think you were fathered by a barbarian."

"Is that why your interests are what they are?"

"Oh no, that's not it. I really do love singing and acting. My mom's not forcing me to do it. She just wants to help me be good at it. And if it helps distance me from an abusive subhuman, so much the better."

"My, you really do hate your father, don't you?"

"Of course. How couldn't I? His whole career was built on cheating. Between that and laying his hands on my mom, I was more than happy to take him down. Then he convinces my brother--my other half--that I'm the bad guy. You don't understand what that did to me. When Max said he hated me, it...it felt like death. I know a lot of siblings don't get along that well, but that's never been me and Max. My father made that happen. And I truly despise him for it."

"Did you know that when Max showed up after leaving our father, his arm was cut up and bleeding? He tried saying that he got caught in a bush, but I know it was my father. He's nothing but an overly aggressive, perpetually drunken brute. He's probably laying on the floor surrounded by beer bottles right now."

"What happened yesterday, thinking that everyone had been killed...ugh. The first thing I thought was, did I really just lose Max and...and the others? Then as I sat there, stewing on the floor shedding the angriest tears I've ever shed, I had a thought. What would the old drunk think of this? Me suffering in a cell, Max murdered and me left there alone? He'd have a drink to that. Celebrating the ultimate confirmation of my weakness, and how I led my own brother to his grave. That just made the pain so much worse. I live my life according to one policy: don't do anything that would make the drunk satisfied. And thinking that I'd failed that in the worst way...it made me sick."

"You know what I believe, Barbara?" Rose began. "I believe you are perfectly built for singing. Your heart is on your sleeve, and I can feel the depth of emotion you have bottled up. Singing is your outlet, is it not?"

"I guess it is. When I'm happy, my songs are happy. When I'm sad, my songs are sad. And when I'm upset...I just feel more intense. Outside of performances, I don't let a lot of people hear me sing. I'll find a big, private space where I can just let loose. I don't have to worry about anything else then. I can just be Barbara, sounding off about how I feel to no one. Well..." She began fidgeting in her seat.

"Well?"

"I say I'm singing to no one, but, recently I've had an audience. They're a really good listener, and I've been spending a lot of time with them. I like to believe I'm helping them open up, and they're letting me just be me. I thought a lot about this person when I was in that cell...how I wanted to sing to them just one more time..." Barbara rapidly shook her head. "Ohhhh, I'm saying too much! I can just tell you're assuming a million things right now--"

"Ahahaha, don't fret over it. I understand the sentiment completely. And I'm sure this other person returns that sentiment." Rose replied with a mischievous smile.

"M-maybe. Anyway, I should be on my way. Thanks for your time, Ms. Rose. It's weird to vent in a way that doesn't involve lyrics. One of these days I'll let you and the professor hear me sing. And it'll be the happiest little song you'll ever hear. Promise."

"I would like that very much. For now, just keep being real to your secret audience. I'm sure they're waiting for you even now. Best not to keep them wanting for long, hm?"

Barbara stopped as she walked out the door. "D-does she know?! She's looking right through me...she really is good at this." she thought.

Rose took another sip of tea. "Perhaps Rin is right. Maybe I am getting a bit of a naughty streak." she said with a smirk.

III. The Chariot

[The Chariot is representative of self-confidence, assertion, single-minded passion. It is the drive to pursue one's goals, whatever they may be, no matter the personal cost.]

"These are rather appetizing noodles, Ms. Rose." Kenji said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying them. You can thank Tenko later." Rose answered.

Kenji paused. "Oh. This is her doing. Lord knows what devious ingredients she's included in it. These could be constructed from animal hides for all I know."

"Don't worry about it. We made her promise not to do anything odd to the noodles. If there's one thing you can hold her to, it's that she won't lie to Rin about anything."

"Hm. I'll hold you to that. But if I start growing an extra appendage, I'm pressing charges."

Not long after, he sat down on the couch. "So, where is the professor, anyway? I'd assumed she was going to be party to this."

"She's in her room, catching up on a writing project. I insisted on one-on-one sessions. She simply responded with 'do your thing'. She wanted to be here for it, but I wanted her to have some time alone. She hasn't had much of that of late."

"Fair enough. Let's get this on, then. You can commence with the brain dissection."

"Brain...dissection? I'm certainly not doing anything that extreme."

"It was a figure of speech. I'm telling you to psychoanalyze me. Gaze into my mind and see what's amiss."

"Help me, then. Start with what's on your mind."

"What's on my mind? Hmm, let's see. How about we begin with how I spent 24 hours in captivity, being told that all of my companions had been mercilessly slaughtered. That seems as good a place as any to begin."

"I realize you've endured a good deal of trauma, but we can do without the attitude."

"Heh. Seems old habits are hard to kill."

"Rin told me how you would speak to her when you first entered her class. Absolutely zero respect, and quite a few derogatory terms to go with it. I've read your file, Kenneth. 'Combative with female authority figures' was highlighted. Based on what I saw and heard in your Palace, I assume much of it stems from resentment towards your mother. Is that right?"

"Cutting right to the point, eh? Yes, I suppose you are correct in that assessment. Oh, how I disappointed my mother in every way. Whether it was taking up a sculpting interest, or having my...'proclivities', shall we say, revealed. Would you like to see the scars on my back for whenever I was deemed to be out of line?"

"My parents live in a completely different universe from what you'd deem normal. When I say they live amongst the nobility, they take it completely seriously. I am to uphold the standards of a noble. That means I must exude strength, and masculinity. Who do you believe my parents want as their child? Kenneth, the Grim Swordsman? Or Kenji, the gay sculptor?"

"I'm sorry. That must have been an arduous upbringing. I do have a concern. When you leave and go back to England, what will you do?" asked Rose.

"What will I do? Possibly go back to living a lie. Except I don't think I can do that now. My parents believed that coming to such an esteemed institution would force order and obedience into me. Instead, I have learned to embrace who I am. But who I am, is not the me that others want. Everyone else here is free to live as they want, pursuing their lifelong goals. If I wish to do the same, it would have to be in secret. Meaning everything the professor has set out to do would be for nothing."

"I truly wish I could understand all of it. Why, after being so horrible to everyone, they still brought me into the fold. So as I sat in that cell, believing that those same people that foolishly trusted me had been taken from the world, a thought crossed my mind. What if everything my mother had said was true? What if this was my punishment for living my life a certain way? It was me that failed to keep an eye on Sahir. If only I had been paying attention, that situation could have been avoided. Instead, I was left to wonder whether the God I'd cursed so much for my poor treatment had gotten the last laugh on me. And for the first time since coming here, I'd felt a deep rush of guilt."

"Kenneth...while I agree that your attitude was not acceptable, I don't believe it warranted anything like divine punishment. Do you think that your interests or sexual orientation are deserving of scorn?"

"Well, I don't hear of anyone being struck down by heavenly lightning for carving a statue. As for my sexuality...it's complicated. I'm still not entirely sure how I should conduct myself, what it all really means."

"Kenneth. What do you think I am to Rin?"

"Hm? That's an odd question. I assumed you were simply close friends." The implication hit Kenji. "Hang on...are you saying that you and the professor are..."

Rose smiled. "Let me tell you what 'it' means. It is being in love with someone because of who they are. Gender is the only difference. When I look into Rin's eyes...I feel like no problems matter at that moment. I was silent about my true feelings for so long, and I felt like I could never confess them. But then she told me she felt the same way. Now, everything feels...amazing. I have someone I can stand with for the rest of eternity. Now tell me. If she or I were a man, would anything about that story be radically different?"

"No, I suppose not. I've just heard for so long that it's a sinful way to live. Yet here you are, speaking of another woman as your dearest love, with no hint of wickedness about you. There is much about this life I still have to learn. Though I fear that I may never be allowed to do so."

"I want you to do something for me, Kenneth. I want you to think long and hard about how you want to live your life. Whatever conclusion you come to, you must find the courage to stand on your own, regardless of what others might think. Rin and I are here for you. I know this is a difficult path to tread. Don't be afraid to ask for help."

Kenji pondered the thought. He snickered. "You and the professor. What a pairing. Snark aside, this was a fruitful discussion. I have much to consider about my future. I appreciate the time. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, don't be afraid to take some noodles to go. Tenko made plenty."

"That's...quite alright. I have enough of that wo--of Mrs. Tenko's cooking as-is. Wouldn't want to deprive the others of...the experience. Take care now." Kenji left.

"Still rough around the edges, but he's trying. Could stand to lose the suspicion, though perhaps that can't be helped..." Rose pondered.

IV. Fortune

[The Fortune card is representative of fate, luck, and opportunity. It is indicative of destiny, and the question of how one responds to fate's cruel path.]

"Something on your mind, Caroline? You've been rather quiet. Is the tea not to your liking?" Rose asked.

"Ah, forgive me. No, the tea is delightful. I am just reminded of happier days...of having tea with my mother."

"Oh, forgive me. I did not mean to trudge up difficult memories."

"There is no need for apologies. My happiest memories are from those days. Those thoughts are all that got me through captivity."

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, Caroline. Of your entire class, Rin is perhaps most concerned with your mental state. Considering your background..."

Carrie fidgeted, and didn't say anything. "If it's too much for you to talk about, then we can just talk about those happier days you mentioned. I'm not here to cause you discomfort." Rose said.

"Your concern is appreciated, but I'm alright. I was taught that withholding pain is counterproductive. Even if it's difficult, I must be honest about my pain."

"For the past five years, I have dealt with the pain of losing my parents. Trying to figure out why I was the only one to make it out of that building alive. I was finally beginning to forgive myself for that day. Forgiving myself for living. Then, to be told that everyone I cared about had been slaughtered again. Can you even begin to comprehend something so horrifying? That I get to live with the thought of surviving a massacre not once, but twice? Do you know how I reacted?"

"How, Caroline?"

"I didn't. On the inside, my stomach was turning. My mind was aflame. But on the outside? Cold as the grave. I shed no tears. I hadn't done so since that day in Qatar. I could tell even that masked dastard was unnerved. 'Your friends are dead, and yet you stand there with no reaction whatsoever?' I sat in that cell, wondering why the gods of fate had chosen me as their guinea pig for whatever cruel experiment they were performing. Why must I continue to live while everyone around me suffers a horrible fate? Through all of this, I shed no tears. I thought my heart must be as cold and hard as stone. I really must be some kind of ruthless, unfeeling beast."

"Is that really what you believe?"

"I did. I couldn't blame myself for it, of course. When you've endured as much tragedy as I have, it stands to reason that my heart would become hardened. But then something happened that put a crack in the shell. I walked out of that cell, and the sight I saw..."

Carrie went silent. "Need a moment?" Rose asked.

Carrie put her hands together. "רוח ... מלח ... חול ...רוח ... מלח ... חול"

"Wind, salt, sand. You recite those words to calm yourself, yes?"

Carrie nodded. "Before that fateful meeting, my last good memory of my parents was a trip to a salt flat. My mother teaching me about salt formation, my father on the phone talking with the Emir of Qatar. I recite it in Hebrew out of respect for my old teacher Boris. He was the one who taught me how to fight. He gave his life to protect me on that horrid day. That trip was the last moment of happiness I would have for a very long time. Recreating the feelings of that moment helps to calm me down." She took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready to continue."

"I saw Natalia, curled up and crying. Me and her, we've become close since meeting here. I feel like it's become my duty to keep her safe, given her timid nature. Seeing her in that state, I was conflicted. It was a mixture of relief that she was still alive, but also the most horrific guilt that I didn't keep her safe. I just gave her the biggest hug I'd ever given anyone, like I had to keep her safe from the world. And then I felt something crossing my cheek that hadn't done so in five years. Suppose my heart isn't as rock-hard as I'd thought."

"I don't think I need to tell you that you haven't lost your heart, Caroline. I think that seeing what you've seen has had a drastic effect on how you perceive the world, but I don't believe it's cost you your soul. I have several friends who feel the same way as you. Asking themselves why they lived and someone else didn't. It's a feeling that can't be easily explained or amended. What I would suggest is...take it one day at a time. Ask yourself what your loved ones would want for you. Would they want you to prosecute yourself, and deem yourself to be a soulless monster? I don't believe that to be the case."

"I know. Some days I just feel so...lost. Like I don't know why I was allowed to live. I feel so isolated in those moments."

"That's what you have friends for. What we are here for. If you're feeling scared and need an outlet, find somebody to listen. I don't encounter many problems where talking doesn't help even just a little bit."

Carrie took another sip of tea. "This really is delightful tea. Thank you for the hospitality and time, madame Rose. I'll do my best to heed your words." As she exited the house, she saw Natalia crouched down next to the door. "Oh, you're here already, Natalia. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Natalia got up. "N-no. I just got here a few minutes ago. I guess you're done?"

"I am. It felt good to vent for a little while. I'll leave you to your--"

Natalia grabbed hold of Carrie. "P-p-please don't go. It'd be a lot easier if you were in there..."

"I can't do that, Natalia. It has to be one-on-one. If it makes you feel any better, I can wait out here until you finish. I don't have any other business today, so I don't mind."

"O-okay. That makes me feel a little better...time to get this over with..." Natalia went inside.

"Her stuttering is back...that's a worrying sign. Oh, Natalia..." Carrie mused.

V. Death

[Death is the ultimate end. It is representative not only of physical expiration, but of the alteration of one's lifestyle. The presence of this card is indicative of the end of a cycle, or some other type of deep change.]

"....."

"....."

"...Natalia?"

Natalia was curled up on the couch, her hood draped over her head. She had been in this same position for the past ten minutes, having said nothing.

"I recall meeting this one at the flower shop last month. She didn't say all that much...all I can remember is Mimi running in and knocking her over in her hurry. Rin did mention to me that she was timid. I should try making her feel comfortable..." Rose thought.

"Natalia...do you need me to bring you something? Something to make you feel more at-home?"

Natalia remained silent.

Rose heard a knocking sound. She looked towards the source of the noise, and saw Carrie waving at her through the window. Carrie beckoned her outside. "Wait one moment, Natalia." Rose said, and she went outside.

"Caroline, you're still here? What's the matter?"

"Sorry to interrupt, madame. Natalia wouldn't go in unless I promised I was close by. She hasn't said anything, has she?"

"No. I'm trying to find a way to make her comfortable. You're closest to her, Caroline, do you have any suggestions?"

"Hmmm. She's rather fond of hugging soft things. She has a mantra of hugs making everything feel better. Maybe you should find something for her to hug while you're talking."

"Something soft to hug...hmm. I could try our cat, but she's not very good with strangers...Ah! I think I have an idea. Caroline, wait here with her. I'll be right back." Rose walked off. Carrie went inside.

"Not feeling very chatty, Natalia?" she asked. Natalia wordlessly got up and hugged Carrie. "It's alright. I know opening up is difficult. But madame Rose is here to help you."

"W-where'd she run off to?"

"She went to get something to help you relax. She shouldn't be long." Natalia held her tighter. Carrie sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Rose walked to Jin and Tenko's house next door. She rang the doorbell. The pair's shiba inu, which was sitting outside, put its paws on Rose's legs. She bent down and pet it. The door opened. Jin stood at the entryway, a tired expression on his face. "Yo." he uttered.

"Good day to you, Jin. All's well, I hope."

"'s alright, I guess. Bored to tears. Never thought I'd be counting the days til I got back to work. Weren't you talking with those kids today?"

"I am indeed. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I've hit a bit of a snag with one of the students. It's been suggested that I bring her something soft to hug, to help her relax."

"Something soft, huh? I might have something that can help. Come on in. Shoes off. You know Mimi's policy."

Jin took Rose to a room down the hall. The room itself was filled to the brim with stuffed animals of varying shapes and sizes. Rose looked at the pile stunned. "Oh...wow."

"Yeah. I know." Jin said bluntly. He began sifting through the pile. "Gotta be one here somewhere...ah, got it. This one oughta work." He pulled out a pink-and-white foxlike animal, a bow and ribbons on its neck and one of its rabbit-like ears. "Sylveon should be enough for your cute and fluffy needs. And those ribbons help to calm people down."

"Thank you, Jin. This should be perfect."

"Tell her she can keep it if she wants. Tenko wants me to offload some of these before the baby gets here. I'd feel better if they had a good home to go to. Call it a gift. From one kidnap victim to another."

"The sentiment is appreciated. I'm sure she'll adore it."

"I really do hope you can help them, Rose. No one else needs to suffer like I have. Seeing visions of their tormentors whenever they close their eyes. If this helps even a little bit..."

"It will, I'm sure of it. Thank you again. I'll call you about our next session. See you later." She hugged Jin, and proceeded out the door.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Hugs are good medicine for sadness, so I've been told. Ta-ta~." Rose left.

Jin looked around. Silence. "No laughs. No violent snark. Good." he said with a smirk.

Rose returned to her house. "Natalia, I have something for you. I hear you're fond of fluffy hugs. So I sought help from a friend, the king of fluffy hugs." She handed the plush to Natalia, whose eyes lit up.

"Ohhhh, it's so fluffy and cute...I love it..." Natalia said, hugging it tightly.

"Call it a gift from someone who went through something similar to what you all endured. He agrees with your life mantra about hugs. Would you be more comfortable talking to me now?"

Natalia turned to Carrie. "You'll be fine. It's alright. I'll still be outside."

Natalia nodded. "Okay...yeah. I can talk."

"Wonderful. Thank you for watching her for me, Caroline. You can step out now."

"Okay, madame. See you in a little while." Carrie said to Natalia, before walking out the door.

"You're very sensitive, I can tell. What happened yesterday must have been extremely difficult for you."

"Y-yeah. It was really scary. Especially when the creepy mask guy told me he'd killed everyone. T-that he killed Carrie..."

"You and Caroline have formed quite a deep bond in such a short amount of time. I can see how much she cares about you. And you completely shut down unless she's around."

"Outside of my parents, Carrie's treated me nicer than anyone else. It's still so crazy. Someone as beautiful and fashionable as her. And she's so strong...I love having her as a friend. Thinking she was gone...that the best friend I'd maybe ever have was gone...I just kept thinking 'Why? Why?' I've never had so many friends before, and I can only have them for two months? It felt so unfair..."

"I'm just so scared all the time...it feels like nothing in the world makes sense anymore. My parents practically had me wrapped in a plastic bubble my whole life. Magic powers, worlds made of thoughts, freaky cult guys in masks...this kind of stuff only happens on TV. But this isn't TV. And I don't know how to handle it. I'm such a scaredy cat. When that black-and-white guy took Carrie out...I froze. If she couldn't win, what chance did I have? None, as it turned out. I was completely useless. I still feel that way..."

"I don't think you're useless at all, Natalia. Caroline doesn't either. I just finished talking with her not too long ago. It's clear to me that you're very precious to her. You know what she's dealt with in her life, yes?"

"Y-yeah. Her parents died a few years ago. She still says she feels guilty about it."

"Indeed. Such a horrific experience could leave a person emotionally dead. Yet she is very affectionate with you. From what she told me, the one thing keeping her in-touch with her humanity...is you."

"M-me? Why me?"

"She believes that she is here to keep you safe. And I believe she wants to help you with your self-esteem. In doing so, she probably sees a reason for her survival. This is what friendship truly means, Natalia. It's helping to make each other better. I know how frightening all of this might seem. But you have people to help you through it. And as for Caroline, the way she treats you, how you two interact with one another...in her, you have a friend for life. I truly believe that."

"A friend for life...I'd be really happy if I could be friends with her forever. She makes me feel so safe..."

"Tell her that, then. She'll be happy to hear it."

"I-I will. Thanks so much for the talk, Ms. Rose. And for the plushie. I have so many stuffed toys at home, but I forgot to bring one with me. I'm really happy to have this one."

"Thank our neighbor, Mr. Mirai. He has a vast assortment of them. And his wife provided the noodles. They've been friends with me and Rin since our academy days."

"They sound like really nice people. They must be your friends for life, then."

Rose giggled. "I suppose they are. You know it only took Tenko--she's Mr. Mirai's wife--about five minutes to declare Rin her best friend. Sometimes you just know who's meant to be in your life."

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Thanks again. Tell the professor I said hi." Natalia walked out.

Carrie met her outside. "Feel better, Natalia?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So glad to hear it. I hate seeing you so upset. Let's head home. I'll prepare some tea--"

"Before we go, I, uh...I wanted to give you a present."

"A present? For me?"

"Yeah. Let me just..." Natalia put her hand in her bag, and pulled out something. "I finally finished it." It was a purple hooded jacket, with an image of a purple gemstone stitched onto the back.

"Oh my goodness. This is adorable..."

"Try it on. I've been afraid that it wouldn't fit..." Carrie put on the jacket. "How is it?"

"It's perfect. Such comfortable material...hm, and we can't forget the signature hood. Thank you, Natalia. I'll treasure it always."

"I'm happy that you're happy. I was so afraid that you wouldn't like it..."

"I love it. This is one of the most meaningful gifts I've ever received. I truly mean that." Carrie embraced Natalia. "I'm so glad I met you. I really, truly mean it."

"Same here. Thanks for always being so nice to me. So, c-can we be friends forever?"

Carrie gave a surprised laugh. "Of course, Natalia. I'd love nothing more. Friends forever."

Smiles on their faces, the two headed home.

VI. The Moon

[In tarot readings, the Moon is representative of creativity, dreaming, fear, and the subconscious. It indicates being uniquely attuned to the world around, perceiving things that should otherwise go unnoticed.]

"Is this, ah...is this Kamen Rider?" Kitty asked. She was looking at a photo placed over the fireplace.

"It is. That's actually Rin inside the costume. Are you a fan, So-yin?" Rose asked.

"Not really. Hard to avoid it when you go to as many manga and anime shops as I do. I wouldn't have pegged you or the Prof as fans, though."

"We've seen an episode or two, mostly at the behest of the girl in the photo. Her name is Miko. She made the costume herself. We still have it displayed in her old room."

"Dang. That's some impressive handiwork. Weird that she wouldn't take it with her if she worked so hard on it. What's the story about that?"

"Oh, she...she died. About four years ago. She battled an illness. We've kept her room intact for the most part."

"Oh, shoot. Sorry. That sounds rough."

"It was. It's had a profound effect on Rin. Miko idolized her. She's only just recently gotten to a point where she can talk about it. Losing such a unique spirit to something so horrible...it's been a long grieving process."

"Sorry to bring all that up. I'm supposed to be the one in therapy. I'll just get to sitting down now."

Kitty laid down on the couch. She grabbed a pillow. "K, so, I was born in a log cabin. Pieced together by an old Asian doctor..." she mused.

"Um...I beg your pardon?"

"Isn't this how these gigs usually go? We start from my humble beginnings, trying to find where it all went wrong? Maybe find some childhood trauma along the way? I've got one doozy."

"Well, by all means, let's hear about it." Rose took a sip of tea.

"Well see, I had an uncle."

"Oh, dear."

"He was an apeist."

Rose spat out her tea. "A...a what now?" she asked, trying to wipe her mouth.

"An apeist."

"What does that mean, So-yin?"

"He forcibly aped people. Turned them into apes."

Rose tried to hold back laughter. "How...how did he do that?"

"With his crinkled ape magic finger. He dipped it in mud, and it came out all crinkly."

Rose couldn't hold it any longer. "Dipped it in--Ahahahahaha!" She recomposed herself. "So-yin, you...ahahaha...you realize humans are all apes to begin with, yes?"

"Tell that to my uncle. One time, this dude tried cheating him at cards. Next morning the guy was flinging his poop at everyone that walked past."

"That cannot POSSIBLY be true."

"Oh, it absolutely is. Wasn't cuz of crinkled ape finger, though. Dude was just high."

Rose sighed. "So you admit the entire thing was facetious?"

"Well, duh. Sold it pretty good though, huh? Having a thief for a sister means I've gotten pretty good at BS. Spouting it AND spotting it."

"Being a good liar isn't really something to be proud of."

"Got her cornered, didn't it? She'd probably still be running around the market district if I didn't get her to buy the 'mark of a lifetime' schtick. 'Oh, Sister-senpai! Let's be mean and steal stuff together!' Bought it hook, line and sinker."

"No one would ever believe that their own sister would be setting them up. Not even a master thief. Doing that is one thing. But what about everyone else? How does being a compulsive liar benefit your day-to-day relationships?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, time out. Who says I'm a compulsive liar?"

"I'm not saying you are now. I'm saying that with such a casual attitude in regards to lying, that you could very much be on that path."

"K, K, let me explain something to you. EVERYBODY has to lie about something. Let's look at my class, for instance. Aren't politicians trained to lie to get what they want? Aren't actors trained on selling a lie about who they are? And how many times do you think Kicks has been sprawled on the ground, acting like his leg's been broken before getting up two minutes later and walking it off? I'm not doing anything nobody else is. I'm just not getting paid for it."

"I don't see anything wrong with knowing BS when I see it. I didn't buy one word of that masked freak's crap. Told him as much. And where he could stick it. I spent my time in that cage more irritated than anything."

"Well. Seems you aren't as good at selling lies as you think." Rose affirmed.

"What am I lying about, exactly?"

"I saw how you were with the others after being released. You were as relieved as the rest of the class to see them safe. Part of you was truly fearful that they were gone. Or was the way you embraced Barbara and Max part of a deception?"

"....."

"I don't mean to sound accusatory. You're an intelligent, witty girl, So-yin. Surely you must realize that there's no need to embrace deceit. With deceit comes a natural distrust. Do you wish for a life where nobody believes a word you say? What if, hypothetically speaking, you were to profess feelings towards someone? Would they be wise to believe you?"

"That wouldn't happen. Not in a million years."

"Hm. You see where I'm going with this, don't you? It doesn't take much to go from one or two white lies, to lying without any effort at all. I'm saying this now so that it doesn't become a problem in the future."

"...ugh. You're right. Sometimes I just can't help it. You have the sister I do, you pick up on some of the worst habits. Lying just comes easy. I don't want people to not trust me. That kind of thing already cost me my streaming. 'She helped her sister rob a store, who's to say she isn't a thief herself?' I'd always get messages like that. All you need to do is be close to a liar, and people accuse you of being one too. I don't want to be the kind of person that hurts my friends just by being around them."

"And, yeah. I was afraid that my BS radar was wrong. Seeing the Wonder Twins and everyone else was a damn relief. It's funny. Barbie gets ragged on for telling the truth. I dunno how we're friends, but for whatever reason she likes being around me. And Sparky's a fun guy to be a geek with. Great moral compass, too. They're the kind of straight-laced peeps I should be around."

"That's encouraging to hear, So-yin. The first step to amending a problem is acknowledging there is one. Gathering you all from across the globe was an effort to expand your horizons and change your perspectives. Helping you grow as a person is simply part of the process."

"Yeah, yeah. No need to sell me on the project, I'm already part of it." Kitty shuddered. "Okay, that's enough being serious. Which way did Kenji go? I need to ruin his day."

Rose sighed. "One step at a time, I suppose. Just make sure that silver tongue of yours isn't being used for nefarious purposes."

"Aye-aye, Doc." Kitty gave a salute, and walked out.

As she walked out, she ran into Max. "Oh, hey Sparky. Right on time, I see."

"Of course. Can't be late to such an important meeting, can I?"

"Heh. Wouldn't be like a hero of justice to show up late."

"Again with the hero of justice thing. I'm just showing up when I said I would."

"I'm just teasing, Sparky. I like that you're always so punctual. You're a good guy to be around."

"Umm, thanks. I gotta head in."

"Right, right. Shoot me a text when you're done, though. I got some new anime releases I wanted to look at with you. If you're cool with it."

"Sounds like fun. I'm game."

"Awesome. Good luck in there. She'll mess with ya. And your miiiiiind." She waved her hands around dramatically.

"I'll be fine. Mind games don't work on a hero of justice. See ya later." Max walked inside.

"No way. I'm SO not a liar. I'm just...being me..." Kitty pondered.

VII. The Emperor

[The Emperor represents power, control, and unwavering courage. Its appearance is indicative of a major internal struggle, one that requires that same courage to face up to.]

"I hear you do impressions, Max." Rose said.

"It's my specialty, yes." Max replied.

"Before we get started, could I see a display? Lighten the mood before more serious matters."

"Sure thing. I'll give you my usual act...who's your favorite actor?"

"Keanu Reeves." Rose said sheepishly.

"Good a choice as any. How about a favorite song?"

"Fly Me to the Moon."

"You ever seen Evangelion?"

"I have, actually. I enjoy shows and movies about space. And I have...something of a fondness for the moon. So, Max...are you going to sing for me?"

"...yeah." he said in a deepened voice, resembling that of the John Wick star.

Rose giggled. "Let's hear it then, Mr. Reeves."

"I can't promise that it'll be Barbara-level in quality, but..."

Max proceeded to sing the first verse of the song Frank Sinatra made famous, all while imitating the vocal tones of one Keanu Reeves. When he was finished, Rose applauded. "Stop it..." Max uttered in his normal voice.

"That was masterful, Max. You have a real gift. No wonder the acting world's taken notice."

"Ah, that's an exaggeration. All I do is put on voices. I'm certainly no Keanu."

"Could've fooled me. You and your sister could easily be a package deal."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. We'd appear in stuff together when we were younger, but she's a theater girl at heart. I'm a film guy myself. Not just the acting part, either. I've learned a thing or two about directing, editing...gotta know as much about the industry as I can if I want to find my way in. These days, my impressions are mostly just for entertaining people...and myself."

"It's what got me through having to live with my old man. Even if he'd tell me to shut up after a while."

"Here's what I still can't understand, Max. If your father was such an abusive brute, why did you go with him instead of your mother and sister?"

"....."

"You and your sister have a tight bond. You aren't just siblings, you're twins. I would assume that you would believe her over your father."

"...I was a fool. He'd convinced me that she was lying about the allegations. She did have a reputation for gossip, after all. And for all his faults, he was still my father. There was always a tension between them. So I, stupidly, thought that if he was away from her, maybe his attitude would change. But, oh, was I wrong. He got so much worse when I was alone with him. The drinking got worse, and with that, came the beatings. He even wanted me to come here just so I could one-up Barbara. That's how much of a spiteful person he is. But who's the bigger fool: the monster, or the dimwit that refuses to see the signs?"

"You chose to believe there could be good in him. There's no shame in admitting your optimism was misguided." Rose responded.

"That 'misguided optimism' made me tell my sister I hated her right to her face. I'll never, ever forgive myself for that. Some 'hero of justice' I am. I'm such a strong, heroic guy that I had my butt whooped almost immediately, then sat crouched in a jail cell while some cultist weirdo gloated about how he'd murdered all my friends. And Barbara. And the only thing I could think of was the old man boasting about how he'd won."

"He was right all along. I'm just a sissy pretending to be a man. But then another part of me thought: this is just part of being a hero. Every hero has a personal tragedy to motivate them. Batman and his parents, Spider-Man and Uncle Ben. I just get to have seven Uncle Bens. Seven people that died because I wasn't strong enough. Guess it makes sense that I'm so good at pretending to be someone else. The real me just isn't good enough."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Rose looked toward it. "LET ME IIIIIIN!" shouted a female voice.

"Um...it's open." Rose replied.

The door flew open, and Kitty stood at the entrance. Her cheeks were puffed, and she was clearly frustrated. "Sorry to barge in, Doc, but I couldn't listen for another MINUTE."

"K-Kitty?! You were out there the whole time?!" said a stunned Max.

"Never mind that! Just where do you get off, talking about yourself like that?!" Kitty said back, storming over to where he was sitting. "So you got beat by that uber-goth cosplayer? Newsflash, we all got beat! It doesn't mean we're all weak. We just weren't prepared for those freaks."

"And you're saying you pretend to be someone else because the real you isn't good enough? I'm the one that should be spouting that nonsense. I'm the master BS artist, not you. That's what I was before meeting you, at least. You and Barbie are so straightforward and genuine. You're the example for what I should be doing. I don't want to hear any crap about the real you 'not being good enough'."

"Kitty..."

"You're a genuinely good guy, Sparky. A genuinely good guy that likes the same nerdy stuff that I do. You're responsible, you make everyone laugh with your impressions. You shouldn't say that nobody thinks you're good enough. I know Barbie thinks you're good enough. And...I think that too."

"....."

"D-don't just gawk at me like that, say something."

"...thanks for that, Kitty. I'm...happy to hear you say that." Max replied.

"She has a point, Max. I'm starting to believe that Rin's tendency to be too hard on herself is waring off on you all. It's one thing to take responsibility and try to improve. It's quite another thing to perpetually blame yourself for things that aren't your fault." Rose said.

"Wait...the professor feels this way too?" Max asked.

"Oh, do not get me started. I love her dearly, but she has a nasty habit of blaming herself for things beyond her control. So-yin, remember how I mentioned that our friend Miko passed away due to illness?"

"Yeah. You said the Prof has a lot of trouble talking about it."

"Correct. And that's because she feels partially responsible for Miko's suffering. Those two first met...when Rin stopped Miko from taking her own life. Rin's guilt stems from the question of 'If I didn't save her that day, would that have spared her from greater pain?' It's not a pleasant question, nor does it have a pleasant answer. I tell her that Miko was thankful for the four years they did have together, and that some things are just beyond our control. I don't know if it helps at all, though."

"Guilt isn't a rational thing. When there's that much pain involved, you want to find someone to blame. Even if it doesn't make sense." Max said.

"Precisely my point. You shouldn't blame yourself for things outside your control. There's nothing to be gained from that except self-loathing. Just listen when people tell you why there isn't a reason to feel guilty. Case in point..." She motioned towards Kitty, who shyed away from any interaction.

"Well, thanks for the advice, Ms. Rose. I'll try to keep it in mind. Let's get a move on, Kitty." Max said.

"Don't be so presumptuous. What if I'm planning on staying here forever?" Kitty retorted.

"Pardon?" uttered a surprised Rose.

"Come on, crazy girl." The two walked out the door.

Outside, Max stopped Kitty. "Hey. I forgot to make one thing clear."

"That you're a butt?"

"That you're someone I'm trying to be like too."

"Don't be dumb. A hero of justice wants to be like me?"

"Why not? You're so smart, you've got a sharp tongue. You know WAY more about anime and games than me. I honestly think I'm too wound-up. I could stand to be more laid back, like you."

Kitty was speechless. Then, she ran up and hugged Max from behind. "Thanks for that, Sparky. I mean it." She started blushing. "Now promise me you won't mention this to anyone. I have a rep to uphold."

Max smirked. "My lips are sealed. I won't tell a soul. A hero always keeps his word."

"Good. Come on, we've got some anime to stream. Our weeb kingdom awaits..." The pair walked towards the academy.

"That girl..." Rose pondered. "Personality-wise she couldn't be any more different from Rin. But hearing her talk just now, I can't help but wonder...hmm."

VIII. The Sun

[The Sun is representative of joy, optimism, and a sense of accomplishment. It is indicative of the ability to see the good in all things, even when there seemingly is none.]

"Are you, um...enjoying the food?" Rose asked. Sahir was scarfing down a large serving of noodles.

"Ahh, delicious food, and alone time with a couple of lovely, mature ladies! What more could a guy ask for?" Sahir said boisterously.

"I already told you, flattery will get you nowhere." Rose said with a tinge of annoyance.

"Never hurts to try. I mean, except when I get slapped. Then it hurts."

Rose groaned. "You don't see this compulsive urge to flirt as a problem?"

"Heh, why would it be a problem? I'm making people feel good. Nothing wrong with that."

"Sahir, I'm going to say something that might come off as harsh. But that habit of yours is what got your class in trouble, is it not?"

"Ouch. You don't mince words, do you, Ms. Rose? Well, you're not wrong. I ran off by myself to look for--"

"A maid café. I was told."

"Yeah, and while running I came across that big spooky portal. I know, I should've told the others first, but it was too tempting."

"And then everyone went looking for you, and they found the portal. And that's when they were ambushed."

"Yeaaaah. So much for an innocent maid adventure, huh?"

"You realize what the repercussions for that could have been, yes?"

"Of course I do! The freaky witch doctor man told me he'd done everyone in! That was the worst feeling I'd ever felt in my life. Went to have a little fun and I got my friends killed. Kept thinking, y'know, maybe I should've taken that club contract after all. I'd be far away from here, and no one would've gotten hurt. I felt like such a fool for getting everyone wrapped up in that mess."

"And yet, here you are going right back to your flirtatious ways."

"Can't just stop being who I am, can I? That'd be the same as the masked bozos winning. I'm not gonna quit being me overnight. I just gotta, y'know...be smarter about it."

"I know this sounds selfish of me. Keeping up like that after it almost got my friends killed. But I don't like to harp on the bad stuff. You keep dwelling on the bad, you start to ignore the good. Someone's gotta be the happy one when things get dark. If the others see me going on like usual, maybe they won't be so down. Does it bother me? Heck yes it does. It's gonna bother me for a long time. But I'm the happy one. The guy that doesn't take much seriously. If I'm not okay, the others aren't gonna be okay. You see what I'm saying?"

"I understand your logic. Wanting to keep everyone's morale up is commendable. But you shouldn't keep ill feelings bottled up. It isn't healthy." Rose retorted.

"I'm not keeping things bottled up. I'm admitting I screwed up."

"Admitting to a mistake is different from pretending it isn't there. While you might believe that you are providing levity, your friends might perceive it as a lack of concern for their own wellbeing. Be a guiding light for them, but not to the point where they see you as being unaffected. Call it 'optimism within reason'."

"'Optimism within reason', huh? Beautiful and intelligent. I like it."

Rose groaned.

"But I get it. I'm the one that messed up. It's my responsibility to make it right. Within reason. Guess I've gotta start working on my apology."

He pointed towards the noodles. "Can I grab some to go?"

"By all means. Otherwise me and Rin will have to finish the rest ourselves."

"All I needed to hear!" Sahir grabbed a large container full of noodles. "You and Teach have a good rest of the day, now. You've gotta be exhausted after hearing us mope all day. Maybe have a nice, romantic noodle dinner." He winked.

"That does sound pleasant. Something tells me we'll be having noodles for a good while now..."

Sahir exited the house. As he walked, he bumped into a familiar face. "Oh, Kenny. Out for an afternoon jog? Bit of a ways to run."

"I'm not out for exercise. I actually wanted to stop by the professor's house."

"Didn't you come by earlier, though?"

"I did. However...I left without taking any of Mrs. Tenko's noodles. I was hoping they might have some leftover. Given my...prior history with her, I was skeptical that they may have been a product of her culinary insanity. In hindsight, the ones I tried were rather delectable, so I decided to swallow my pride and ask for more."

"Well, my friend, you're in luck! I've got myself a big batch of 'em. Bigger than I could finish on my own. You could have some, no strings attached."

"I couldn't impose."

"It's not imposing. It's me making up for...for getting you guys in trouble. I messed up, bigtime. I got too excited and curious and it almost got everyone killed. No amount of 'I'm sorry's could ever make up for it."

"I'm not exactly without blame, either. Given your excited state I should have kept a closer eye on you. Frankly, I'm still getting used to having other people around that I'm supposed to watch out for."

"What a sad pair we are, huh Kenny? Y'know what'd go a long way to making things alright?"

"Let me guess...noodles?"

"We're on the same wavelength, Kenny! Race you to the dorms!" He ran off ahead.

"Feh. Nothing keeps him down for long, does it?" Kenji mused, and he walked after Sahir.

\---

"Oh, dear. Tenko really did make a lot of noodles..." Rose said to herself, staring at the substantial amount of food still remaining. "Suppose this takes care of dinner for the rest of the week. She always puts in 110% effort when Rin is involved. If she puts that much effort into motherhood, that child will struggle to find a single bad day. Speaking of Rin, I should see what she's up to. She gets so laser-focused on her projects..."

Rose walked upstairs. She peered into Rin's office. Rin was at her desk, resting her head on her arms, asleep. Rose quietly walked over to her, and peeked at what she was working on. The page count on her laptop read '67'. "Certainly has been busy." Rose thought. She looked at the title at the top of the screen. The Girl in the Wasp's Nest.

Rin stirred awake. "Mmmm...hey, Rose." she said groggily.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, no, I was barely even asleep...how'd it go?"

"I think it went very well. They still have some things to work out amongst themselves, but overall, I think we made some real progress."

"Good. Thanks so much for doing this. I should've been down there with you--"

"None of that, Rin. I told you I had it covered. You needed the alone time. Which, I can see, you certainly used."

"Oh, yeah. I've just had the idea ringing in my head for a while now. It's a memoir, of sorts."

"I saw the title. She's never far from your mind, is she?"

"No. But, I figured getting the good memories down would be therapeutic. We need all the good vibes around here we can get."

"Certainly. Now then, you must be starving. I would give you suggestions, but every choice would be the same option."

"Oh, boy. How much do we have left?"

"I'll let you assess the damage."

"Alright, give me a minute."

Rose left the room. Rin began cleaning up the papers strewn around her desk. One caught her attention. It had images of the red hand mark spraypainted across the city. Question marks and lines written in red ink were all across the paper. "Just who the hell are you people?" she whispered.

\---

Later in the evening, Kitty was sitting on her bed, eating popcorn and watching TV. Max was seated next to her. "I'm still on the fence with this one, Sparky. Isekai with useless goddesses are a dime a dozen."

"I'm willing to give it another episode or two. Animation's pretty slick, though, gotta admit."

"Pretty colors don't always equal 'pretty good'." She took another mouthful of popcorn. "Man, what's taking Barbie so long in there? I know some people like their long showers, but she must be looking like a raisin by now."

The bathroom door started to open. "Shoot! Sparky, get down!" Kitty whispered, as Max dove out of sight.

"Sorry about that. Hope you didn't have to go too bad." Barbara said, drying her hair.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a master of self-control. And I dunno why you keep fidgeting with your hair so much. It's flawless as-is."

"You might think so, but I want it to stay one way. I only gave it this dye job so people would quit making jokes about me being a...certain doll."

"Screw 'em. You look fab. You're a fab girl. With legs that won't quit."

"And that's my cue to walk away."

"Aw, c'mon, you know I'm just teasing."

"I know how you are, Kitty. But I was leaving, anyway. Got that important meeting to go to."

"Right. That 'important' 'meeting'. Nudge nudge, wink wink."

"Oh, stop. I'll fill you in when I get back. See you later. Bye, Max." She walked out the door, leaving Kitty and Max with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Elsewhere in the city, Kibō sat at an outside table in front of a café. As he gazed at his phone, someone approached him. "Sorry I'm a little late. Had an update take a little longer than expected."

"Oh, it's no big--" Kibō looked up, and fell silent. "...wow." Kibō uttered.

Barbara giggled. "And Kitty said I shouldn't fidget with my hair. You can go ahead and make a Barbie doll joke if you want."

"Oh, no, I don't have anything to joke about. It looks...really nice. You look like an a--" Kibō stopped himself, then cleared his throat. "It looks good."

Barbara sat down. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

Kibō took a deep breath. He could feel a pit growing in his stomach. "Okay, so...I just wanted to, uh...w-what do you think of me, Barbara?"

"Hm? What do I think? That's kind of an out-of-the-blue question."

"I'm just...curious. Why a girl as talented as you would want to hang out with someone as average as--"

"Okay, let's drop the 'average' thing, Keeb. For real. I don't buy it."

"Huh?"

"Your parents might've paid the fee, but the academy doesn't let just anyone in. I could tell from the start, you were way smarter than you gave yourself credit for. And getting to know you just proved it. The way you speak, the way you act...you're not an idiot, Keeb. And I can prove it."

"When I was talking to your mom, she showed me something she keeps handy. Something she takes a lot of pride in. She keeps a record of every one of your test scores. And wouldn't you know it, every one of those scores was either at or near the top of whichever class you were in. Someone with those scores could get into pretty much any school in the country that they wanted. That record didn't say 'average', Keeb. Those were prodigy-level scores. So before I answer your question, I have one of my own. Why do you tell people you're an average student when you very clearly aren't?"

Kibō was caught off-guard by the question. "Mom told you about that, huh?" He pondered his response. "When my brother was arrested...my parents were humiliated. He had all these expectations placed on him, and those expectations forced him to do some dire things. My parents had all these accusations thrown their way about their competence, about how faulty they were as parents. Newspeople wouldn't leave them alone. They had no choice but to leave and become anonymous. Move across Tokyo where no one would recognize them."

"So now, here I am. At the same school, with the same last name. Thankfully, enough time has passed where no one in the school has connected any dots. I can just be another in a crowd of hundreds. If I were to stand out in any way, it'd draw more attention to me and my parents. Someone, inevitably, would find the connection. And the questions and harassment would start all over again. Accusations that they had used their influence to get me here, or questions about whether I would become another Kyohei."

"You saw the hurt on my mother's face. How it pained her to even think that people would accuse me of being some evil genius. I want my parents to be able to live in peace. To enjoy their heavy metal music and be able to go about their lives without being bombarded with questions about their convict son. They've earned that much. If that means I have to pretend to be a run-of-the-mill teenager and show no major aspirations, then so be it. They won't suffer because of me."

She let him finish his thoughts. She was in awe of what he'd let out. Finally, Barbara spoke. "That right there...is my answer."

"Hm? What do you mean by that?"

"Everything you said just now is everything I like about you. You don't flaunt your smarts around like so many other people here. It's never about you, you're always more interested in what everyone else is doing. You want everyone else to be better. I got that from seeing you stand up to that jerk at the burger place, even though you were putting yourself in harm's way. And you want your parents to be happy. But I know they're already happy with how you're doing here. Your mom keeps all of your test scores with her. They're proud of you, Keeb. To be honest, I'm a bit jealous. You don't care about fame or getting yourself out there for people to stop and stare at. I can only dream of disappearing into a crowd and being left alone."

"Nonsense. I'm the one who's envious. You're the picture of confidence. You're not afraid of getting up in front of a crowd and pouring your soul out. You can have that kind of attention and not put your family at risk of being harassed. Me? If I put myself out there like you can, it wouldn't be long before the whispers began. Look at this fool. Kyohei Ishimaru 2.0. You could never understand what that's like."

"I do understand it. Why do you think I'm so far away from home? The moment I step back into Louisville, I'll just be James O'Donnell's kid. The one that ratted out the King of Kentucky High School Football, and gets to answer for everything he did. I couldn't go anywhere without being badgered with 'how much did you know' type questions. Nobody wants to be associated with me, all because of my name. Someone I share blood with messed up, and I get to pay for it. Sound familiar?"

"...it does."

"I can only face people here because they have no idea. Even if people here found out about my father's cheating, what would it do? I'm thousands of miles from where that kind of football matters. If this was flipped, and we were at a high school in America, you could do whatever you wanted. Your last name carries no weight there. Like mine doesn't here. Back home, though? I'm a rat. Blood related to a cheater. My name is mud."

"It shouldn't be. You did nothing wrong. You saw an injustice and couldn't let it stand. You shouldn't have to suffer because someone you're related to made a--"

Barbara gave Kibō a look. He stopped talking. He realized what he was saying. "I'll be damned. You really do understand." he uttered.

Barbara started twirling her index finger through her hair. "I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not here. I can be Barbara Dana O'Donnell, theater girl. And I'm telling you that you can be the real Kibō Ishimaru to everyone else, not just with me. You don't have to live in fear. Be that same smart, injustice-hating badass 100% of the time. I think that guy's pretty awesome."

The feeling in Kibō's gut had spread to his now racing heart. He spoke. "In that case...I want you to keep being the confident, fearless angel I've come to know. I think she's pretty awesome, too."

Barbara's cheeks were ablaze. She nodded. "It's a deal."

The pair finished their meal, and Kibō walked Barbara to her dormroom. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, then." he said.

"You bet. Good night, Keeb." She walked into her room. He turned to walk away.

Barbara stood at the door for a moment. She bit her lip. "Oh, there you are, Barbie. I was starting to--Barbie?" Kitty began, before Barbara stormed back out.

Kibō hadn't walked far. He heard Barbara approaching, and turned around, a confused look on his face. She marched right up to him, and then...she leaned into him, and kissed him. His eyes went wide. His cheeks were aflame. The heels of her feet were suspended in the air. Kitty poked her head out from the dormroom, mouth agape. Barbara let go. She let out a sigh, turned around, and marched back to her room. Kitty quickly ducked back in. Kibō stood dumbfounded.

Barbara went back inside and shut the door, blushing madly. Kitty kept staring at her. Seconds of silence felt like hours. Finally, Barbara opened her mouth, and lyrics poured out.

"Amaaaaaazing grace, how sweeeeeet the sound...~" she chanted, walked to her room, and shut the door behind her.

"GUUUUUUUURL!" Kitty yelled. "Oh no, WHAT, no, where are you going?! We ain't even CLOSE to done! Open up RIGHT NOW!" She started banging on the door. No response. Suddenly, opera music rang out. "FINE, IGNORE ME! I'M HAVING MY TEA COME THE MORNING, YA BEST BELIEVE!"

Outside, Kibō stood in place, stunned and turning red. Kenji approached him, eating from a bowl of noodles and wearing a bathrobe. "Oh, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?" he said sarcastically. He grabbed Kibō by the arm and started dragging him back.

"You...saw all that?" asked a still-stunned Kibō.

"I saw all, you silver-tongued devil. I'm not letting you rest until you tell me everything." Kenji replied.

Back in her room, Barbara lay on her bed, opera music still playing. With a blush, and a giggle, she smiled, shut off the music, and went to bed.


	11. Tales from the Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rin's family is threatened, her students head into the dangerous side of town to find the culprit. They will need their training to pay off, as their target is responsible for unspeakable atrocities.

October 22, 2028

*knockknockknock* 

Rin stirred awake. "Uggggh...knocking at this hour? On a Sunday? Seriously?" She groaned, and slowly got up. Rose, sleeping next to her, woke up.

"What on Earth...? Don't these people know I need my beauty sleep?"

"Please, like you need it. Either way, someone's getting a whooping..."

Irritation apparent, Rin went to open the door. Whoever was there hadn't ceased banging on it. "Calm the hell down, or are you that excited to get smacked..." She opened the door. Standing there panting, was her older brother Tan. "What the hell, Tan? You have any idea what time it is?!"

"Sis...there's...trouble...Mom is in...big trouble..." he said while panting.

Rin's irritation instantly vanished. "What do you mean 'big trouble'? Tan? What's going on?"

"Something crazy's goin' on...at the parlor...got a text from someone, and I can't reach Mom...I'm gonna run on ahead..." He bolted.

"Wait a second, don't just drop that and then run--dammit, Tan. Rose!"

"Yeeeees?"

"Get dressed, that was Tan. Something's happening at the pachinko parlor but he ran off before I could get any details. We have to go, now."

"Oh, dear. Okay. I'll try to get hold of Ms. Hana."

"Please do."

The pair got in their car. "I've tried calling three times and nothing." Rose said.

"Dammit, I told her buying that parlor was a bad idea! What could even be happening down there..."

Rose searched through her phone. "Breaking news...breaking news...oh. 'Explosion reported on the south end of Naruki'...no other details..."

"Nononononononononono..." Rin kept repeating, over and over until they eventually reached the parlor.

Police cruisers were parked in front of the parlor, a red-and-purple building with a large sign reading "Original Sin Pachinko", along with an image of someone taking an apple from a tree. "Hey, HEY! Someone want to explain what's happening here?! Where the hell's my mother?!" Rin barked at a pair of officers trying to hold her back. She caught sight of Jugo. "Hey, Jugo! What's going on here?!" she yelled.

"Aw, hell. Hey boys, let her go, let me talk to her..." he said to the other officers.

"Jugo, what's going on? I haven't been able to reach my mom, where is she? Is she alright?" Rin asked, now on the verge of tears.

"Boss, calm down, just calm down. Your ma's fine. There's people talkin' to her inside. There was an explosion out here, no one got hurt. We're still getting the details sorted."

"I need to see her."

"They're still talkin' inside. Soon as they're done, I'll let you see her, alright? Just wait here, let us do our job, and she'll be right out."

"Alright, okay..." Jugo went back to work, and Rin let out a sigh of relief. 

Rose grabbed her arm, and blue light began emanating from her hand. "Breathe. In and out. Everything is alright. Breathe." Rin began to calm down.

A short while later, a woman exited the parlor, resembling an older version of Rin. "Sorry to trouble you, Shijūgo. I hope you can find these miscreants soon."

"We'll try our best, Ms. Hana. We'll hit you up as soon as we've got anything. Y'all have a good rest of the night now. And tell your little girl to take a chill pill." Jugo answered.

"Oh, goodness. I see her already..." Rin ran over and embraced her mother.

"Have no fear...! DJ Tan Man is...oh, God, I can't..." Tan arrived, and was panting heavily.

"Someone needs to lighten up on the pastries..." Rose joked.

"Your urgency is appreciated, but not needed, dear." Hana said.

"Mom, what happened? I was worried like crazy." Rin said.

"Nonsense happened, apple blossom. Utter, reckless nonsense. Someone had the lovely idea to blow up the garbage can over there. Thankfully, no one was around."

"Why on Earth would someone do that? Some teenagers playing a bad joke, perhaps?" Rose asked.

"At this time of night, with an explosion that controlled? Doubtful." Rin retorted.

"I'd rather not talk about it out in the open..." Hana said.

"In the car, then. You're staying with us tonight. I won't take no for an answer." Rin asserted. "Want a ride back, Tan? You're looking a little sweaty."

"Who, me? Nah, I'm good. Nuthin' like a little...late night exer...gk!" He fell to one knee. "Leg cramp...y'know on second thought, a ride sounds good..."

"My, what a bastion of masculinity you are. How did you ever survive prison?" Rose chided.

The four got into Rin's car, and drove off. Close by, two figures emerged from the dispersing crowd. Both in suits, one with the familiar "King of the Beasts" symbolism on the back, the other with "Crazy Diamond" scrawled on the back. "Whole lotta noise over a garbage can, huh Boss?" Kaido said.

"....." Shūjo said nothing.

Rin dropped her brother off at his apartment. Then, she headed for home. "Okay, Mom. What were you thinking of back there?" Rin asked.

"You want my honest thoughts? I think it was that other parlor about a mile down the road. They've been having fits about me 'taking their business' for a while now. Can't blame people for wanting to take their business somewhere that actually looks presentable. I think that explosion was their attempt at either scaring people away, or intimidating me."

"Why not bring this up back at the parlor?" Rose asked.

"Well, between you and me, rumor has it that the other parlor is run by a rather unscrupulous group. If they happened to be around, and I accused them of something, well...there might be worse consequences than having to replace a garbage can."

"Ugh, Mom, I kept TELLING you buying that place was a bad idea. An unbeaten gambling streak doesn't equal guaranteed safety."

"You fret too much, apple blossom. I won't be bullied by some common thugs. And if anything does happen, you can come and avenge me."

"I'm serious, Mom. I can't lose you like we lost Papa. I don't think I could go on if that happened. Please, don't joke about that."

"I'm sorry, apple blossom. I don't mean to make you worry. I forget sometimes how wound up you can be about things. Just like dear old Kaito..."

The car pulled into Rin and Rose's house. "Okay, Mom. You know where the guest room is. I'll call Jugo during lunch about giving you security. Hopefully this is just someone being dumb, but if it isn't, I want to make sure you're safe." Rin dictated.

"I would expect no less from you, dear. Sorry again for imposing upon your love nest~."

"Moooooom." Rin groaned. Rose blushed.

"Ahahaha. Your father's buttons were just as easy to push~." Everyone went inside.

\---

October 23, 2028

"You guys hear about the explosion on the south side of town last night?" Barbara asked, surrounded by Kitty, Carrie and Natalia. It was early in the morning.

"Oh, yes. They're saying that a garbage can blew up? How bizarre." Carrie answered.

"Maybe someone has a grudge against garbage. Like their family was massacred by a gang of roving trash bins." Kitty said.

"Something tells me that isn't it..." Natalia replied.

"The report I read said it happened in front of a pachinko parlor. The most interesting thing, though, was when they quoted the parlor's owner. That owner being 54-year old Hana...Kubo." Barbara said.

"Oh, boy. So you're saying that the Prof's related to someone that owns a gambling joint on the wrong side of town? Is there any part of this town that she doesn't have connections in?" Kitty questioned.

"It's interesting, to be sure. The thing I'm wondering is this: there's a group out there targeting the professor and people close to her. What if those people are behind this? Trying to let her know 'we're around, and we could hurt anyone.' They've been quiet since our kidnapping last month. What if this is them trying to get the professor's attention?" Barbara asked.

"When you put it like that, it's certainly possible. I'm sure the professor may well suspect the same. Maybe we should ask her." Carrie said.

"About that. I was thinking we should try to investigate on our own. Without the professor's involvement." Barbara said.

"Wait, what?! You mean, go to the shady part of town...by ourselves?!" Natalia questioned.

"I know it sounds drastic. But we've had these abilities for over two months now. We can't keep relying on the professor to bail us out of danger. We should be able to stand on our own. I want to show her that her training is working." Barbara asserted.

"Barbie, I get what you're saying, really I do. But you know what goes on in that part of town, right? That whole part of town is rumored to be Yakuza Central. This ain't 'Streets of Rage'. We'd be a bunch of schoolkids walking into crime city. You really sure this is a bright idea?" Kitty asked.

"It's absolutely risky. But we've come to a point where we're going to have to take risks to get to the bottom of whatever's going on. And, besides. We have one very good crime deterrent on our side." Barbara turned to Carrie.

"Well, I'm certainly not one to shy away when my friends are threatened. And you are correct, Barbara. Now is the time for risks. And if we are looking for shady characters, there may be no better place to look." Carrie said.

"If Care's going, I'm going." Natalia asserted.

"Oh, we're doing this again? The 'rah rah camaraderie' thing? Uggggh. This is peer pressure. Y'all are seriously bullying me right now." Kitty said begrudgingly.

"Well well well, no better sight than my four favorite ladies gathered in one place~." Sahir walked in, and was promptly booted from behind by Kenji.

"Don't you have an off switch?" Kenji groaned.

Max walked in behind, putting his palm to his face in irritation. Kibō came in after. He locked eyes with Barbara, and gave a light wave. Barbara waved back. She turned back to the other girls. "I'll try to get the boys on board at lunch. From there we can air out the details."

Rin walked through the door, and yawned. "Morning, everyone. Just a heads-up, I had a long night. I apologize if that affects anything today."

"Oh, I'm sure it was a long night." Barbara said under her breath. She motioned for the other girls not to say anything, and took her seat.

Lunch period came. "The South District? By ourselves?" Kibō questioned. He sat at a table with the rest of the group.

"If someone's targeting the professor's family, we have to help. We can prove that we've learned from what happened last month. And we'll be watching each other's backs." Barbara replied.

"We should let the police handle this. For all we know, it could just be some thugs playing a joke." Kenji said.

"But what if it isn't? We've got a cult chasing after us, and then a garbage can just happens to blow up in front of a business run by the mother of their hated enemy? It's too bizarre to be a coincidence." Barbara argued.

"You really think we're good enough on our own, Barb?" Sahir asked.

"Only one way to find out. The professor is strong. Inhumanely so. But at some point, we should be able to get by on our own power. Otherwise what's the point of even having these abilities?"

"Well, good enough for me." Sahir said.

"It's that easy to convince you?" Kenji asked. "Well in that case, I suppose I have no choice. Someone must be around to ensure nobody does anything foolish."

"I'm in. I'm no coward." Max asserted.

"Spoken like a real hero of justice, Sparky." Kitty teased. Max rolled his eyes.

Everyone stared at Kibō. Barbara put her hands together, as if she was saying "please". Kibō sighed. "Alright, fine. Someone has to do the right thing here, so why not us? But we have to prepare. If this is going to be secretive, I want everyone to wear hooded jackets. Don't have anything in-sight that would point to us having something valuable. Carrie, that means no jewelry. Stay in a group. If you're alone, you're vulnerable. If we play this smart, we might be able to walk out of there with our skin intact. We'll meet in front of the boys' dorm after school. Everyone in agreement?" Everyone nodded.

"We're going to prove something. One way or the other." Barbara assured.

\---

"This looks like the place, alright." Kibō said. The group stood around the site of the blast, covering their heads with hoods.

Max looked over it. "Small blast radius. No one got injured. Unless someone really hated this one particular trash can...this looks like a scare tactic. I'm starting to think this might not be our masked gang. They didn't seem like the types to just destroy one tiny little bin. If they hate the professor as much as they say, this would've been a bigger blast. And they would've waited til her mom was near it."

"So someone wants to scare the professor, but it's not those creepy guys?" Natalia asked.

"I'm starting to think this might not involve Teach at all. Maybe just her mom." Sahir suggested.

"Who would hold a grudge against her, though? Everything the Professor's mentioned about her mother portrays her as being a lovely woman." Barbara pondered.

"I have a theory." Carrie began. "My aunt and uncle own a casino in Monte Carlo. From what they tell me, rival casinos tend to have gripes with each other over business. Could there be another parlor close by?"

"A quick search should answer that..." Kenji searched through his phone. "Hm, well what do you know. There's another parlor about a mile down that way. You think this might be a matter of competition going a tad too far?"

"It's as good a lead as any. Lead the way." Kibō replied.

The group eventually made their way to another parlor. It appeared older than the first, with a faded red paint job, and a worn-out sign reading "The Crimson Flower". "Well. Certainly looks like a place that'd be worried about spiffier competition coming in." Kenji said.

"Now, how do we get ourselves in there? None of us look particularly close to the age limit." Kibō pondered.

"Leave it to me, Keeb." Max said. He took something out of his pocket--a fake moustache. He put it on, and took off his glasses. "Howdy there, friendorinos, my name's Chuck Plant." he said in an even deeper Southern drawl.

"Do you just...carry that with you?" Kenji asked.

"This is one of the stock acts I use for auditions. I should be able to sell this. Kitty, come with me. Follow my lead." Max said.

"Wait, what? I never agreed to--oh, boy." Kitty muttered, and the two went in.

"This cannot possibly end well." Carrie said.

Inside, the parlor showed signs of age, the colors on the walls and machines faded. There was a large flag on the wall. "Is that...Cambodia?" Kitty pondered.

"Hey, what's the big idea? She can't be in here." a bald man in shades and a suit confronted the pair. "What's this girl, fifteen?"

"Oh, apologies, friend, this is--" Max began, before being interrupted by Kitty.

"Oh, hi there handsome!" Kitty exclaimed in a Valley Girl-esque voice. She wrapped her arms around Max. "I'm, like, SO sorry, it's my skin cream! It makes me look twenty years younger. Only the best for my Chuckie, ahahahahahahaha!"

"It's skin cream? Really?" the man questioned.

"Oh yeh, absolutely. My Kathy's real specific about her skin care. Women, right? People call her my daughter all the time!" Max replied.

"I really supposed to believe this crap?"

"Sol, enough. You keep interrogating the customers, we'll have no business." An older man, with graying hair, and walking with a cane, walked in. "Leave them be."

"...yes, chitea. Apologies." He backed off.

"Forgive my grandson's rude behavior. I clearly haven't taught him about proper hospitality." the old man said.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it, 'sall water under the bridge. Right ba--babe?" Max said.

He looked and saw Kitty glaring over someone playing pachinko. "Like, omygawd, this looks like, so super fun, ahahahahahahaha!"

Max turned back to the old man. "She is quite the handful." the old man said.

"You can say that again. I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and guess you're the one runnin' this place."

"Indeed. My name is Dai Son. I have owned this building since 1981."

"Wowzer. That's some dedication, friend."

"It is all that I have. I am thankful to have this, after the hell that was my life beforehand. I spent several years under the thrall of those demons named the Khmer Rouge. Within just a few years, my homeland was ravaged. Hundreds of thousands slaughtered. I count myself lucky I was able to escape. Ah, but you cannot be here to hear an old man's misery."

"Nah, nah, it's fine. This place must mean a lot to you."

"It does. But as of late, it has come under a bit of turmoil. Another parlor recently opened, not far from here. Business has...slowed as a result."

"Oh yeah, me and Kathy passed by on the way here. Had some police tape around it, though."

"Ah, yes. Just last night. Some miscreants blew up a garbage can. That type of behavior is sadly common around this part of town. Though I won't shed tears over a rival business being slowed, that is a terrifying thing to experience. One I bore witness too far too often back home."

"Kind of a crazy prank to pull, though, gotta admit."

"Hm. I can tell you precisely who was responsible. The one at the center of most of the crime that occurs in these parts. If you and your wife intend on remaining here for a long period, you would do well to hold caution. A scoundrel of the highest caliber dwells in the shadows, commanding legions of loyal thugs that keep this section of town under their thumb."

"Higashikata. The Underworld Boatman."

Kitty, still listening in, bore a surprised look.

"That man...he runs the fishery and boating service down by the docks. But his ties are an open secret. Him, and all of his employees...they are Yakuza. Every single one. He has eyes and ears everywhere. That kind of intimidation tactic is exactly the kind of act he would pull. Take my advice, Mr. Chuck...beware the words 'Crazy Diamond', and the demon with one eye. He is the most disgraceful of animals...the kind who believes themselves noble."

"Uhhhh, hey Chuckie! I just got a call from Stacy! She's meeting us down the street in about five minutes! Gotta get a move on!" Kitty exclaimed.

"I'll be right there, babe! Thanks, uh, for the heads-up, Mr. Dai. I'll see if we can't pop in again later." Max said.

"No need for rush. Enjoy your freedom. It is all we have, in the end." Dai responded. Max and Kitty left.

They met up with the others down the street. "Well?" Barbara asked.

"The old man in there doesn't seem overly concerned about the bombing. Still, looked harmless enough. It's the guy he pointed the finger at that I'm worried about." Max said.

"Shūjo Higashikata. He runs the businesses on the docks. And, according to the old man, runs most of the seedy stuff that happens around here." Kitty added.

"That name sounds familiar..." Barbara pondered.

"Rumor has it he has some serious Yakuza ties. We're talking some real dangerous people. Thing is...I don't know if he really has anything to do with this." Kitty said.

"Why not? You said yourself he's got major criminal ties." Kibō asked.

"Yeah, well, he's got some other ties that make me think otherwise. It was his mansion we cornered my sister at. He's old friends with the Prof."

"Wait, seriously?!" Sahir exclaimed.

"Why would the professor be friends with a criminal? Especially one that sounds so scary?" Natalia asked.

"Beats the hell out of me. But if they're really that tight, him threatening her mom doesn't make much sense. She's not someone you'd want to make an enemy of." Kitty answered.

"Didn't she say her own brother tried to kill her?" Kenji said. "People are capable of anything. Especially ones that have the sort of reputation we're hearing about."

"It's something we have to look into. Let's head over to the docks, then." Kibō said.

"If it's no trouble, I'll stick around here with Sparky. I wanted to look into something." Kitty responded.

"It's your call. Let us know if you find anything." Kibō said, and his group left.

"Got the same gut feeling as me, huh?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Something about that old man felt...off. My instincts usually aren't wrong. He's hiding something." Kitty responded.

"Definitely. Let's do some digging. Guy who's been here almost fifty years has to have a trail."

"Right. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Lose the moustache. Please."

Max sighed. "Fine."

\---

Kibō's group arrived at the docks. Fishing boats and larger freighters lined it. Large crates dotted the place. "Everyone look sharp. This is not a good crowd we're dealing with. And this man, Higashikata, was one of the professor's troupe. He has a Persona, and might not be afraid to use it." Barbara said.

"I just don't want to believe it. This guy's the professor's old friend, yeah? Threatening her mama just doesn't fit." Sahir said.

"If he really holds dominion over this part of town, he would be the sort to send a message about who's in control. Wouldn't want to look like he's playing favorites, would he?" Kenji proposed.

"Probably not." Barbara said. "Okay, gang. Time for our best Mystery Inc. impression. Let's split up and look for clues. Kenji, Carrie and Sahir, search the docks. There are a lot of shipping containers around here. Perfect place to hide materials for a bomb. Natalia, you're with me and Keeb. That looks like the main office over there. We'll need help getting in."

"What?! You want me to...help you break into someone's building?!" Natalia protested.

"Morally questionable as it is, the one place a Yakuza kingpin would keep his secrets is his own office. Even if he had nothing to do with the bombing, who knows what could be hiding in there? Please. It's for the professor's and everyone else's safety." Kibō explained.

"I...okay." Natalia uttered reluctantly.

Kibō's trio went to the front of the main fishery building. "Hmmm. Hopefully no one comes in for work early." Kibō said.

"Okay, Nats. Do your thing. You've got to be brave." Barbara said.

"Right...I've gotta be brave. Gotta be brave, gotta be brave, I've gotta--I've gotta be out of my mind. I literally just remembered I have to go home, bye!" She tried running off, but Barbara grabbed her.

"Come on. You've got this. Be brave." Barbara said in a comforting manner.

"Okay, okay...let's get this over with." Her eyes turned yellow. "Lilith." A red-skinned, winged demoness wearing a dark hood manifested behind her. It wrapped its wings around the trio, dispersed into shadow particles, and reconstructed itself inside the building.

"Good job, Nats. Now let's get to searching." Barbara said.

"Uggggh...and so begins my downward spiral into crime..." Natalia mused.

The three began sifting through the office. Kibō gazed at numerous miniature, but muscular figures on shelves. A katana was placed in a plastic case, suspended on the wall. "Not the most subtle man, is he?"

Natalia looked at the desk. "Hey, isn't that..." She looked at one framed photograph, a group shot. "It's the professor, and Ms. Rose. Mr. Officer's there too."

"Friends in the police force and organized crime. Her network would make some politicians envious." Kibō said.

"Everyone looks so happy...could he really stab her in the back?" Natalia asked. She looked at the other framed picture on the desk, this one solely a glamour shot of Hiyoko. "Wow...she's really beautiful. She's in the group picture, too. Guess this is his girlfriend or his wife."

Barbara examined a wall display, showing numerous maps showing the best spots for fishing. "Now if I were a crime boss, where would I keep something hidden...aha!" The display was rigged to flip over, and Barbara did so. On the other side, numerous photographs were tacked onto the board. Arrows pointed between the photos. The photo in the center was of a middle-aged man, with slicked-back, dark hair, and a serious expression. Written over the man's face was the name "Kagetora". Crudely written beneath the photo, with a dark red marker, were the words "20 years = Old Bastard Now".

"What's with this board? This guy looks creepy..." Natalia said.

"Looks like our gangster's looking for him." Barbara added.

"Kagetora...that name sounds familiar..." Kibō wondered.

"There's a note here...from Ms. Rose. 'Dear Shūjo, I've tried everything I can. If he isn't in the Metaverse, I can't track him. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. I can help manage Hiyoko's discomfort. She worries about you so much. Please reconsider whether your time and effort would be better spent with her. You have sacrificed enough. - With love, Rose'." Natalia read. Beneath the message, scrawled in red ink, were the words "Everything I do IS for her."

Barbara paused to think. "Guys...I think we're barking up the wrong tree. This guy clearly respects the professor and Ms. Rose too much to risk breaking their friendship. And look at this board. He has more important things to deal with than just randomly destroying some property."

"I think you're right. There's a mystery here, and he might be up to something shady. I don't think he's the one behind our mystery, though." Natalia added.

"....." Kibō was lost in thought.

Outside, Kenji's group were on board one of the freighters. "No open crates, no explosive materials or devices. Starting to think we're not on the right track here." he said.

"Agreed. But if he's as serious a gang lord as they say, would he really leave evidence out in the open?" Carrie questioned.

Sahir looked out, and his eyes widened.

Shūjo was walking towards the office.

"Shi--guys, we gotta run!" Sahir panicked.

Kenji looked. "Oh, bloody hell!" He began dialing his phone.

Inside the office, Barbara's phone began buzzing. She picked it up. "Kenji, what's up?"

"We're out of luck! Higashikata's headed your way! You need to move!"

"Uh-oh." Barbara murmured. She quickly flipped the board back over. "Nats, get us out of here!"

"Wh-why, what's wrong?" They heard the door unlocking.

"Looks like our investigation's over. Natalia, do your thing!" Kibō pleaded.

"R-right!" She summoned Lilith, and teleported the others out.

The door opened. Shūjo, on the phone, looked puzzled. "Did I leave the light on last night?" he wondered. "Oh, sorry babe. Nah, it's nothing. Guess I left the lights on before I left. Happens when you don't get enough sleep, I guess. Alright, I gotta go. See you in the morning. I love you. Bye." He hung up.

Outside, Kibō's trio appeared behind some crates, out of view from passersby. "Close one. That could've been disastrous." he said.

"Please never make me do that again! I'm gonna start liking being a criminal!" Natalia griped.

Kenji's group ran over to them. "Good, you got away." he said.

"We didn't find anything. No bombs, no weapons...nada." Sahir added.

"We came up empty on the bomb end, too. But from what we saw, I don't think he's our guy. He respects the professor too much." Barbara said.

"Looks like it's back to the drawing board. Let's go find Kitty and Max. Hopefully their search is going better than ours." Kibō said. The others started walking. "Barb, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"You don't need my permission, silly. What's on your mind?"

"I agree that Higashikata isn't our guy. But that doesn't mean he isn't 'a' guy. Heavy rumors like that don't pop up for no reason. I don't like to think this about someone close to the professor, but there's clearly something going on with him. And that board...Kagetora. I swear I've heard that name before. There are too many questions around Higashikata to ignore."

"My curiosity's rubbing off on you, huh? I was thinking the same. Once we've got the bombing issue figured out, we can refocus on him. 'Everything I do is for her'. Given his reputation, 'everything' might mean something bad. If one of the professor's friends is up to no good, we can't just let it be."

"Agreed. For now, let's tackle one mystery at a time. Now let's go before the others start wondering where we are." They went in the direction of the rest of the group.

\---

Kitty and Max were in the alley next to the Crimson Flower parlor. Kitty was looking through her phone. "So many articles...'Survivor of Cambodian Genocide Opens Pachinko Parlor', and the like. Seems like a model citizen. No records of an arrest, nothing." Max said.

"My gut's never wrong, Sparky. The guy was making my skin crawl. He said himself he wouldn't be upset about the Prof's mom losing business from this. You felt it, too." Kitty responded.

"Yeah, I know. Something felt so off. And he was so quick to point the finger at someone else, even when we hadn't accused him once. But you can't accuse someone based off of a gut feeling. We need hard evidence."

Kitty thought for a moment. "When did he say he came here? 1981?"

"That's what I heard. Came here to escape the genocide. Can't even imagine what he must've been through."

Kitty typed. She started nodding her head. "There it is. My BS radar is never wrong. Look at this." She showed him the historical website she was looking at. "The Cambodian Genocide ended with the Khmer Rouge's defeat in 1979. This guy says he was escaping a massacre that had been over for two years."

"Brilliant detective work." Max and Kitty turned around. Standing there was Dai Son, along with two large men. "Doing well, I see, Mr. Chuck. A quick shave?" The pair turned to see two more bodyguards at the other end of the alley.

"Got you in a lie, you old coot. You didn't escape the Genocide at all, did you?" Kitty questioned. "Wonder what else you're lying about."

"How interesting. You believe you have the high ground. Do you not see that you are surrounded?"

"What are you gonna do, kill a couple of kids? Think no one'll question it?" Kitty asked.

"No one will question two delinquents being dealt with for breaking into an adults-only establishment. You were turned away, you became violent...the girl in the highlights drew a knife..."

"You seriously think you could get away with it?" Max questioned.

Dai Son chuckled. "Dear boy. I have escaped retribution for far worse, for far longer than even your parents have been alive. I am untouchable."

"Far worse? You mean you've..." Kitty came to a grim realization. "You didn't survive the massacre. You...you perpetuated it. You're Khmer Rouge."

Dai Son put his finger over his mouth, making a 'shhhh' noise. "Here is what's going to happen. I have a rather lovely package to deliver to the parlor down the way. Far less subtle than the one before it. You two are going to deliver it for me."

"Like hell." Kitty asserted.

One of the bodyguards went for his handgun. Dai Son stopped him. "Hold on. There are less direct ways we can make our point. You two are aware of the security cameras inside the parlor, yes? I could very easily call the police, and tell them how a pair of ne'er-do-wells used deceit to enter our establishment. What a criminal record could do to a pair of promising youths..."

"Twisted old--" Max growled.

Dai Son raised one finger. "You have one day. If you don't agree to be my delivery service, I will show the police our security footage. Go to the police yourselves and accrue the same result. Think carefully. There are consequences for intruding into a world you are too young and dumb to comprehend. Enjoy the rest of your day." He said those last words with a snicker. He and his bodyguards dispersed.

Kitty started after, but Max grabbed her. "Let go, Sparky."

"Don't do something stupid."

"He's gonna have us blow up a building! To hell with keeping quiet! He's a complete monster!"

"Who are the cops gonna believe, him or us? What proof do we have besides our word? We've got zero advantage here."

"What are we supposed to do, go along with it?! Look at our options, Sparky! Go along with it and become terrorists, or ignore him and get bagged for trespassing? We'll get kicked out of the academy, I'll get shipped back to Seoul with a nice, Lin-esque record, I'll never see you guys again..."

"I don't have the answer for that, Kitty! This is as no-win as no-win gets, we--" Max looked to the entrance of the alley. The rest of the group were staring at them. "We've got a problem." he said.

Max and Kitty explained everything that had happened. "This is bad. No way around it, this is bad." Barbara uttered, rubbing her eyes.

"So what are we supposed to do, cave in to a mass murderer's demands? Last I checked, 'Accomplice to Genocide' is a far worse crime than walking into a casino while underage." Kenji argued.

"It's his word against ours. We've got no evidence. He does. But there's no way we're going to help him murder the professor's mother and a bunch of innocent people." Max said.

"M-maybe we should tell the professor about this, after all. She'll know what to do!" Natalia suggested.

"If that psycho gets a feeling he's being ratted out, he'll probably blow up the parlor himself. It'll all be for nothing." Sahir replied.

Kitty thought for a moment. "Why don't we go inside the Metaverse? Do the whole heart-changing thing, make him stop this?"

"How would we travel there? The only ones that know how to get there are the professor and her friends." Carrie pointed out.

"I don't know, I don't know, okay? But we can't just sit on our asses and do nothing! He's destroyed, he's murdered, and he's gonna kill even more people unless we stop him!" Kitty yelled.

"What do you think we should do, Keeb? What can we do?" Barbara asked.

Kibō paused. "What can we do...? What can we do...we're a bunch of kids going against someone who's been performing evil acts longer than we've been alive. But he can't get away with it..."

He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was in a large, velvet-colored room. "What the...where is this?" He looked around. It resembled a ballroom.

"Greetings, young performer." A voice echoed out.

Kibō looked around for the source. A person teleported in. They looked older, were somewhat short in stature, wore a dark suit, and had an impossibly long nose. "My name is Igor. Welcome...to my Velvet Room."

"Velvet Room...who are you? Where is this?"

"This place is located in the space between the conscious and the unconscious. Reality, and fantasy. All those chosen to partake in the fated game will eventually find themselves here."

"Fated game...? You're not making any sense. I have to get back home. My friends are in trouble."

"You already possess the power to manifest your true self as a Persona. What you have only just begun to realize is that this power is not merely a projection of your innermost self. It is the spirit of rebellion. The rejection of reality as it is now. You seek the power to change the status quo. Having awoken to your true self, you already possess this power."

"You know all about Personas...then tell me how to get to the Metaverse. I have to change the way things are. I can't keep letting the strong trample the weak. Monsters like that parlor owner have to learn that there are consequences to their evil. But I can't begin to do it on my own without a way to change people. Please...tell me how to do it."

"Hehehehehe...that can be easily arranged. I will return you to your companions, with the knowledge you desire. And now, at long last..." Igor snapped his fingers, and Kibō teleported away. "...the game can, properly, begin."

Kibō woke up, panting. "Keeb, what's wrong? You were zoned out for a minute there." Barbara asked.

A notification sounded out on Kibō's phone. He looked, and saw that an app had been installed. "This is...the same app Ms. Rose uses...Guys. I think we can go ourselves now."

"Wait, you've got that app now? How'd that happen?" Sahir questioned.

Kibō clicked on the app. "Palace Detected" popped up under the notifications. "We can go inside this guy's heart. We've got the power. We're going to beat him, and make him confess to every sick, monstrous thing he's ever done. No more getting to act like he's untouchable. No more feeling powerless to change anything. We can finally start fighting back."

"Keeb...that's right. Now we've got the power. We're not gonna just sit around and let another tragedy happen. We can stop it." Barbara said.

"I'm not gonna let this old freak think he has the high ground on me. We're gonna crush this psycho, right Sparky?" Kitty proclaimed.

"Damn straight." Max assured.

"We don't have a lot of time. Let's make it count." Kibō said. He pushed a button, and a portal opened up. The group stepped inside.

\---

The students reappeared in front of the parlor, which had been completely transformed. The building took on a stark, crimson hue. Draped over every window were flags bearing the image of a golden temple against a red background. "Hmph. Certainly looks like the stronghold of a madman." Kenji commented.

"That flag...I saw it while we were looking into him. The banner of the Khmer Rouge. In the span of four years, they murdered nearly two million people. Ethnic cleansing, differences in political beliefs, hatred of intellectuals...the reasons people have started wars since the beginning of time. Any horrible thing you could do to another human being, they probably did. That's the kind of enemy we're dealing with here." Max explained.

"It's really scary, but...he's an old man now, right? How much can he really do?" Natalia asked.

"Remember, this world is of his making. He holds the power here. It won't be as easy as kicking his cane out of his hands." Carrie said.

"He ain't holding the power long. Not when I'm done with him." Kitty proclaimed. She went to open the door, but it refused to budge. "Seriously? Fine, whatever. Guess we're going in through the window--" She looked under one of the flags, and the window had been covered with iron bars. "Oh, for..." Every window the group checked was being guarded in this manner.

"No use. It's locked down like some sort of bunker. It can never be easy, can it?" Carrie said.

"There is one thing we haven't tried..." Barbara said. Everyone began staring at Natalia.

"W-wait, me? But I...I can't teleport too many times too quick...and I've never tried moving this many people..." Natalia said nervously.

Kitty ran to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me, Hoodsie. If we don't get in there, people are gonna die, and me and Sparky are gonna be criminals. I can't be a criminal, Hoodsie. So stop being a chicken for five seconds and get us in there already!" She was shaking Natalia as she spoke.

"Stop it, Kitten, you're just scaring her even more!" Carrie protested, separating the two. "It's unlike you to be this unsettled."

"Well excuse me for being worried about having my future ruined. Maybe I should start seeing the bright side of this. I could be the first streamer to broadcast from a prison in Cuba!" Kitty griped.

"That won't be necessary. Natalia, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I don't think we have another option. We could spend the next twenty-four hours trying in vain to break down the door, or you can try to dig deep and get us in there quietly. Can you at least try?" Kibō asked.

"...I don't know what's gonna happen." Natalia muttered.

"It's alright. I'm here. I know you can do it." Carrie gently rubbed Natalia's shoulders.

Natalia swallowed. "I'm gonna regret this, I know it..." She summoned forth Lilith, and enveloped the entire group in its wings. They all disappeared into shadow.

They reappeared inside the parlor. The inside, much like the outside, was radically different. The space was decorated with more flags on the walls, and at the center of the room was a stone statue of an authoritative-looking man sitting in a chair. "Pol Pot" was inscribed on its base.

"Alright, we're in. Good job, Nat--" Kibō began.

Natalia was on the ground. "Natalia!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Is she breathing?" Barbara asked.

"Yes...she's unconscious. Poor thing must have overexerted herself." Carrie answered.

Kitty knelt down next to her. "I'm sorry, Hoodsie." she uttered remorsefully. "If there was another way, I would've gone for it. Let me just do this..." Kitty carefully hoisted Natalia onto her back.

"Um, Kitten, are you sure you don't want me or someone else to carry her?" Carrie asked.

Kitty's legs were wobbling. "No, I've got her...I'm waaaay stronger than I look..."

"Kitten, please. I don't mind." Carrie assured.

"I'm the one that pushed her, I should do it. Seriously, there's no problem..."

"Halt! How did you get in here?" Three shadowy figures manifested in front of the group. Their heads were completely dark save for two glowing dots for eyes, and they wore black, military-style garb, bearing the symbol of the Khmer Rouge. "Commander Dai Son will not be pleased. Whoever lapsed on the building's security will be found and terminated. Before that, we must exterminate these intruders immediately!"

"Should've guessed there'd be a welcoming committee. Get ready, everyone!" Kibō proclaimed.

"Mindless drones. I have no need of you." Kenji stated. "Come, Eligor." A figure clad in stark red armor, riding astride a dark-colored horse and wielding a lance, manifested in front of him. "Only three of them. How boring." The horseman swatted the guards away with its lance.

Several more guards appeared. "Oh, Kenny...they're evil henchmen. There's never just three of them." Kitty said.

Barbara took a second to think. She looked up at the ceiling, and noticed a sprinkler system in place. "I've got an idea. Sahir, can you set those sprinklers off?"

"Um, okay I guess? Dunno how giving 'em a bath is gonna help..." Sahir answered. "C'mon, Amadioha!" The Persona appeared, and it blew out a stream of fire around the sprinklers, setting them off.

"Perfect. Now that you all are covered in water particles..." Barbara raised her hand, and all of the guards did the same. "I'd love for you to show my friends my dance routine." Her eyes turned yellow.

She got in front of the crowd of guards, and began performing a graceful dance routine. The guards followed every single move exactly. "At my core, I'm not a fighter. I'm a performer. I want to bring people relief, not pain. So when I see something bearing imagery that represents pain and horror to so many...I feel the urge to vent. Through my lyrics, or my movements. I know you're just soulless puppets of an even more soulless master, but I figured I would allow your existence one beautiful moment..." She put two fingers to her throat. "...before it came to a fitting conclusion." She made a swiping motion, and every guard's throat was cut, letting loose a torrent of blood. The guards all dissolved into shadow after that.

The others gave light applause. Barbara took a bow. Kitty scribbled on her phone's paint app, showing the number ten. "Ten." she said cheekily.

"You know, when you said you had killer dance moves, I didn't think you were being literal." Kibō said.

"Let's hurry out of here. If more show up, I'm not so sure about an encore." Barbara replied. The group forged ahead.

The path forward led to an enormous room, with a stone floor, and a stage usually reserved for speeches. The podium bore the Khmer Rouge flag, of which many hung from the rafters. "Doesn't look like there's any other path out...but there's nobody here." Max said.

Natalia stirred awake. "Mmmmmm...did I do it right...?" she said groggily. Kitty let her down.

"Oh, you're up. You did great, Hoodsie. But you were out for a bit. Sorry. Guess I pushed you too hard." Kitty said.

"I'm just happy to help...I don't want you or Max to get in trouble...it'd be like breaking up our little family..." Natalia uttered, still half-asleep.

Kitty was taken aback. "My next action doesn't leave this room, hear me?" she said while blushing. She gave Natalia a hug. She let go after a few seconds. "Y'all didn't see that."

"Hey, Kitten. How about you go with a comfortable bear costume next time?" Kenji said with a sneer.

"How about you die in a fire, Kenny." Kitty said bluntly.

As the rest of the group snickered at the show of affection, more sinister-sounding laughter broke out. "Oh, boy, creepy pedo laughter...supervillain entrance in 3...2..." Kitty uttered.

A trap door opened up on the stage, and a figure rose up to the podium. This was the figure of Dai Son, now garbed in a dark trenchcoat, with a crimson scarf bearing the Khmer Rouge emblem on both ends. His eyes, as with any Shadow, were yellow.

"Welcome, children, to my humble fortress. Where the values and traditions of the once-great Khmer can be upheld, without the judgement and interference of outsiders." he said with his voice distorted.

"Judgement, interference? You help murder millions, and you're acting like you're the one being persecuted?!" Max yelled.

"Silence! I'll not tolerate such insolence from a pup that's barely experienced life. Did the beasts that spawned you never teach you to respect your elders?" the Shadow said.

"There's nothing about you to respect, you old coot. You help support a dictatorship, then run off and pretend to be another victim. Now after playing nice for this long, you start playing the bully role again?" Kitty retorted.

"'Again', you say. Hehehehehe...you speak as if I only just decided to drive away my competition. Do you have any idea how many competitors I've 'persuaded' to move elsewhere over the years? A bomb threat here, a mystery arson there...all to drive away anyone who dares threaten the life I've built here. That wench and her new parlor are only the latest to incur my attention. You think you two louts are the first naive children I've gotten to do my dirty work?"

"And how many of those kids did you ask to commit murder?" Kibō questioned.

The Shadow snickered.

"You...I should have guessed from how easy it was to order us. This isn't your first time." Max said.

The Shadow laughed again. "Shall I show you my handiwork?"

He pressed a button on the podium. Then, the walls all began to open up, revealing a startling sight: row upon row of human skulls, all lined up and organized as if they were collector's items.

"Oh...oh my God..." Sahir uttered.

"These are...all the people you've killed...?" Carrie added.

"How many hundreds...no, thousands..." Kenji responded.

"I am but a loyal soldier. The brush with which Pol Pot would create the ideal land. Free of the outside ideas and different ideologies that continue to ravage the world to this day. Children naive to the ways of the world could not possibly understand such a vision."

"We may only be children, but we can understand that there's no benefit to mass murder." Kibō retorted.

"You claim that you were trying to make an 'ideal land'. All I see here is another tyrant, trying to justify killing people because they weren't like him." Barbara added.

"Hmph. Why do I even waste my breath on mere pups? Still don't comprehend what I'm capable of? Were my earlier demands not enough for you? Then let's try again." The Shadow snapped his fingers. Two cages suddenly appeared, one around Kibō, Barbara and Kenji, the other around Sahir, Carrie and Natalia.

"H-hey! What's going on?!" Kitty questioned.

The Shadow presented a remote control with three buttons. "One of my favorite things to do is force life-and-death decisions onto kids too stupid to fully understand the consequences. I could regale you with tales of how many children I had execute their parents. I could even show you their specific skulls. But there are more urgent matters to take care of. Namely, which of your companions' skulls I get to add to my collection."

"What the hell have you done?!" Max demanded.

"Silence! You are lucky we aren't in the old country, otherwise I would have had you executed before even finishing your thought. Now, onto my proposal." He pointed to the buttons. "Button 1 will disperse the cage to your left. Button 2, to your right. Choose which of your friends will walk away. Whichever cage you don't choose...will immediately detonate, surely killing the ones inside."

The students in the cages all reacted with shock. "Sick bastard! You think we're just gonna go along with this?!" Kitty yelled.

"Oh, you will. Otherwise, I will push Button 3. That will send all six of your friends to their grave. I will not hesitate to do so. Think I have never ended a child before? I littered the Killing Fields with brats much younger than yourselves. Many of them after I had them kill their--"

"Shut up, shut up, shut UP! How can you just stand there and boast about killing thousands of people?! Like it's no big deal?! I'm not gonna be made to be part of your sick game! Me and Sparky are gonna give you the beating you should've gotten a long time ago!" Kitty yelled.

"I thought my dad was an evil bastard. But you...you make my old man look like Ghandi. You're not gonna force either of us to kill anyone. The only one getting punished today is gonna be you!" Max exclaimed.

The Shadow put his finger over the third button. "I will press this button. Don't think I won't."

"Hey, Sparky. My BS sense is tingling. If this guy's such a hardened creep, he would've pushed that button as soon as we gave him lip." Kitty said.

"You got that right. Almost like he's just playing mind games." Max added.

"Silence! I will destroy your idiot friends, mark my words!" the Shadow boasted.

"Do it, then. My gut's never wrong. I'm calling your bluff. Push it." Kitty said.

The Shadow hesitated.

"Sparky. Do you trust me?" Kitty asked.

"You bet I do." Max answered.

"Give the old man a jolt, then."

Max's eyes turned yellow. "Strike him down, Thor!" A ghostly man wearing viking-esque armor and wielding a large hammer appeared, and called forth storm clouds. Lightning crashed down next to the Shadow, knocking him away from the remote. The remote became electrically charged.

"Should I?" Max asked.

"Do you trust me?" Kitty repeated.

Max nodded, and used his power to push the third button. The Shadow looked afraid. At once, both cages disappeared.

"You did one smart thing, you senile old psycho. Giving us an audience of your victims. Now they can all watch you get what you deserve. Courtesy of a bunch of stupid kids." Kitty proclaimed.

The Shadow got to his feet, and started backing away. He re-composed himself. "I've not survived this long just to be undone by the likes of you. Now, you runts. I introduce you to my pet!" A large shadow appeared on the ground, and a great deal of energy erupted from it. This energy coalesced into a large, emaciated creature, bearing the head of a monstrous horse, and garbed in a crimson farmers' hat and cloak. "Eat your fill, Kumbhanda! Send these ingrates to their graves!" The creature let out a horrible roar.

"I'm, uh...just gonna go ahead and faint again." Natalia uttered, before promptly falling over.

"Wha...she can just do that on command?" Kibō questioned.

"Priorities, people! We've got a big, spooky monster to deal with!" Kitty exclaimed.

The creature's eyes began to glow green, and the group all began to feel weak. "Why...what's this feeling...?" Barbara questioned.

The Shadow cackled. "That feeling is of your very souls being ripped from your bodies! Sustenance for my most loyal of minions! Hehehehehehe...are you beginning to see the error of trying to fight back? Let me see it...the looks of regret on your idiot faces! This feeling of ecstasy...knowing you've exerted your dominance over a bunch of overconfident children...younglings like you could never understand!"

"I understand one thing...you freak..." Kitty began. Reflected in her glasses was the Spell Select screen. She selected "Fire 15/15 MP". "You villain types...love hearing yourselves talk...way too much." Arianrhod appeared behind her, and unleashed a fireball, striking the creature. It reeled back, and began to panic upon realizing its cape had caught fire. "I don't think it's...good enough, Sparky...wanna give me a boost?"

Max obliged, and the creature was struck with a bolt of lightning, strengthening the fire to the point where the monster was completely engulfed. It fell to its knees, in agony. The Shadow could only watch in shock. Kitty began to approach him. Annoyed with the creature's screams, she put her headphones on. "S-stay back from me!" The Shadow panicked.

Kitty walked past the creature, which had now begun to crumble away. She climbed onto the stage. "P-please! Have some mercy!" Dai Son begged. Kitty pointed to her headphones. "You would ignore the pleas of an old man?! Are you...are you going to kill me...?"

Max blinked several times. "Is this guy being for real right now?"

Kitty grabbed the Shadow, and flung him into the creature, causing it to completely disappear. Dai Son began to whimper, as the other students circled him. "Please...please wait! You don't have to kill me! I take back everything I said! I-I-I-I'll delete the camera footage, get rid of the bomb, cease threatening the other businesses! You want gold?! I can give you gold! W-what do kids these days like, DRUGS! You want drugs, I can--"

Kitty kicked him in the face, knocking him out. "I wanted him to see how it felt." She looked around at all the skulls. "For him to beg, and plead, and bargain for his life. And for the one threatening him to ignore everything he was saying."

"This can never undo all the horror he took part in. At the end of the day, he was right about one thing. He was just one soldier. There were hundreds more like him. Some paid for their crimes, others didn't. But if we did anything today, we made sure that this one soldier would never hurt anyone else." Max added.

"So...what happens now?" Natalia, who had since regained consciousness, asked.

"Now? Now we wait. Once this place crumbles away, every last ill deed he took part in will start weighing on his heart. The guilt and weight of what he's done will become too much to bare. And he'll confess to it all. What happens after that...that's for the world's justice to decide." Kibō surmised.

The Shadow slowly faded away. The Palace began to shake. "I think that's our cue to leave. Keeb, you know how to get us out of here...right? Right?!" Sahir asked.

"If I remember correctly, I just need to..." Kibō opened the app, and pressed a button. The group were teleported out of the Palace, and back to the real world.

\---

Later that night, Rin was getting ready for bed. "A tad earlier than usual, is it not?" Rose asked.

"Well after our little adventure last night, can you really blame me?" Rin retorted.

"Fair enough."

Rin's phone rang. She picked it up. "Mom? What's wrong? Not another bomb, I hope."

"Turn on the news, apple blossom." her mother answered.

Rin did so.

"Our breaking news for tonight, a local pachinko parlor owner has turned himself in to police in connection to the attempted bombing of another parlor. 80-year old Dai Son, owner of the Crimson Flower parlor, has also confessed to other illicit acts in connection to several other businesses over the years."

"Even more shocking, he has also confessed to police that he was a member of the Khmer Rouge, the militant guerrilla faction responsible for the deaths of over a million Cambodians during the late 1970s. With crimes ranging from ethnic cleansing to crimes against humanity, it is believed that Naruki police will turn Dai Son over to the custody of the United Nations, once his confession has been corroborated..."

Rin could only stare in stunned silence. "He confessed to everything. I'm hearing that he had an even more potent bomb in his building. He was planning on blowing up the parlor completely...and probably even worse." Hana said.

"Oh my God, Mom...this is insane."

"It is. Apparently he's been getting away with this for years...he always seemed like an average old man. To think such a horrible monster could be hiding in plain sight. But, I also called to thank you."

"Thank me? I didn't do anything."

"Why would someone like this just confess to everything after hiding for almost fifty years? He's undergone a complete change of heart, just like that. If it wasn't you and your friends, who could it be?"

Rin gained a serious expression. "I don't know, Mom. But I'm glad it's all worked out. It's one less monster on the streets."

"That it is. I have to get back to business. Talk to you in the morning, apple blossom. I love you."

"Night, Mom. Love you. Bye." Rin hung up. "Rose...did you do...that?"

Rose shook her head. "I've been with either you or Ms. Hana all day. Everyone else was either working or I knew what they were doing. Maybe he just changed on his own. Stranger things have happened."

"Hmmmmm. Only other explanation would be...no. How could they even get there without one of us? But...it's the only thing that makes sense."

"You think it was your class?"

"I don't know. I'm going to have to talk with them tomorrow. If this was them...I'm going to have a lot of questions."

\---

Barbara was in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. She got a message on her phone. It was in the class' group chat.

"Old coot confessed!!! UN might be coming!!! We got it done!! - Sahir"

"All over the news. Suppose we're famous now. - Kenji"

"Wait, FAMOUS?? Are we gonna be on TV?? I can't do cameras!! - Natalia"

"I'm pretty sure it was a joke, Natalia. - Kibō"

Barbara began typing.

"Great job, everyone. First of many wins, hopefully."

More messages came in.

"We should totally have a name for ourselves!! We can be superheroes for real!! - Sahir"

"I wouldn't mind. Could help with the air of mystery. - Carrie"

"We should use the night to come up with ideas. We'll see where we're at during lunch. - Kibō."

There was a knock at the door. "I've got it." Barbara got up and answered it. Max stood at the door.

"Oh, hey Max. What's up?"

"Hey Barb, sorry to come so late. Um...is Kitty around?"

"Kitty? Sure is."

Kitty poked her head out of her room. "I heard someone summoning me. Oh, Sparky. You needed me for something?"

"Yeah, just wanted to talk. Could you come outside for a minute?"

"Okay, I guess..."

Kitty stepped outside. Barbara gave Max a knowing glance. "Don't give me that look." he said. Barbara said nothing, and closed the door, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Alright, Sparky. What's swimming in that noggin of yours?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not lying on my couch coughing, am I?"

"It's just, today...you seemed different. I've never seen you getting upset like that. You're usually so calm. Even after we got locked up, you weren't nearly that angry."

"Getting blackmailed into being a terrorist and seeing the old freak boasting about his kill count can do that." Kitty sighed. "Truth, Sparky? Before coming here, if I'd heard all of that craziness, I might've just brushed it off with a joke. Maybe even gone along with it. Ever since meeting y'all, I don't know...I've been feeling more emotional. I see this guy talking about what an awesome evil dude he is, and I just...I couldn't stand it. Whenever my sister would tell me about how she managed to break into a place, I would think it was cool. The more time I've spent with you guys, though, the less cool it sounded."

"The longer you're away from that kind of influence, the more you can step back and see what's wrong with it."

"Helps when I'm around a hero of justice like you, Sparky. I'm serious. You're the first person to ever call me out for doing something wrong. You're the type of guy that can't stand seeing someone flaunt their evil around like a badge, right?"

"You see the wrong behavior from someone for so long, you get a better appreciation for why it's so wrong. That blackmail stuff was seriously wrong. Seeing you upset like that...I knew you'd changed. That you weren't just the class joker. That you didn't want to cause anyone else trouble."

"You thought I didn't have feelings, Sparky? That hurts."

"That's not what I meant! I wasn't trying to offend you."

"Hehe, I'm just kidding. I know by now that you wouldn't offend me on purpose. You're not that type of guy. It's why I like being around you so much. Well, that and cuz we still have that otaku kingdom to build. And your impressions are seriously killer."

"I appreciate that, Kitty. You weren't half-bad at it yourself back there. Maybe if the otaku kingdom doesn't work out, you could go into acting with me."

"You'd really want me around when you're working, Sparky?"

"Why not? It's fun having you around. A big part of acting is having a good rapport and sense of trust with whoever you're in a scene with."

"Trust...I seriously can't believe you trust me that much. If I was wrong about that button today, that could've gotten everyone killed. Including your sister. And you did it anyway."

"I did. Your gut hasn't done us wrong yet. With how critical a moment that was, I wasn't going to start second-guessing you. Haven't given me a reason not to yet. And it got us the win today. So, yeah. I trust you completely."

Kitty was stunned.

"Anyway, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I won't hold you up any longer than I have to. See you in the morning." Max turned to leave. Kitty grabbed his arm, and twisted him around. She kissed him. After a few moments, she let go.

"I'm gonna go, uh...un-steam my glasses." Kitty said, blushing.

"Yeah, uh...same." Max stuttered, also blushing. Kitty went back inside her room. "Oh...oh, no. That did not go how I thought it would..." He scratched the back of his head.

Barbara was waiting for her. "Sooooo?" she said.

"Your brother's my boyfriend now. Deal with it." Kitty walked back to her room and shut the door.

"Hey, that's it?! Don't walk away from--"

"Turnabout's fair play, Barbie." Electronica music began coming from Kitty's room.

"Oh, come on!" griped a dejected Barbara. "Ugh...fair enough, Kitty. Fair enough." She went back to her room.

Kitty sat on her bed, staring at her phone. "Should I have mentioned this?"

On the screen was the Metaverse app.

"Nah, no way. Keebie should have the reigns, not me. I couldn't even handle having control of a Twitch channel..."


	12. Prince of Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students plan to confront one of Rin's friends over rumors of illegal activities. But the over-eager youths have underestimated just how wide the gap in power is between themselves and their professor's closest confidants...

October 24, 2028

Early morning at the Higashikata Estate. Hiyoko was seated on a stone bench, sipping tea and overlooking her garden. A figure walked over to her. "Having a pleasant morning, Madame?" It was Kaido.

"Oh, good morning, Kaido. Is JoJo not with you?"

"That's what I came to tell you. The Boss has to stay a little longer. One of the boats got delayed coming back in. You know how it goes."

Hiyoko sighed. "Oh, I know very well."

"Don't worry, he'll be home in time for lunch. He wouldn't deny his best girl a date. Even his workaholic self knows how bad of an idea that would be."

"Ah, yes. He does love his 'work'..."

"Madame? What's with the tone?"

Hiyoko gave him a sharp look. "You're covering for him. I know when he's lying to me. What are you and him up to?"

"You know I can't talk about his--"

"Is it another woman? Has he gotten bored of me?"

"Of course not! He knows way better than that. You're all he thinks about, you know that."

"Well if it isn't another woman, what is it?" She came to a realization. "He's still searching for my father, isn't he? After I told him to stop it. And you're helping him."

"Please, Madame, you have to stop this. You know I can't talk about his business. All I can say is that you--"

"'Are the most important thing to him'. I've heard that countless times. Please, Kaido, I need to know. What are you two doing? He comes home with cut-up hands and tells me he got them caught on a net. He sold off his EYE for this futility. I...I need him here. I've only just begun stepping out of the house again. I don't need to wrack my brain with worry over whether or not he'll return home in a casket."

"...you need to have a talk with your husband. I swore an oath in blood to keep his secrets between us. Breaking that oath would be unthinkable. I'm glad you're on the mend after...what happened. All I'll say is...every breath he breathes is so that sort of thing never happens again. I'll see you around, Madame." Kaido walked away.

"Hey, don't walk away from me! I'm not done with--ugh. Fine. I'll get it out of them one way or the other. I won't let him keep ignoring..." She began shaking. "Gh...no, no, not now. I can't work myself up now. I'll save my irritation for when the man of the house returns..."

\---

Rin stood at the head of the classroom, arms folded, a serious look on her face. Displayed on the projector next to her was an article, detailing Dai Son's confession. "Would anyone here care to explain?" she asked.

The students all kept silent. "A former guerilla keeps his dirty secrets for fifty years, no one suspects him of any wrongdoing, yet suddenly he decides he's going to confess? Someone who commits those kinds of offenses isn't going to just change his heart overnight. He's going to need help. The kind me and my friends usually provide. Here's my issue. I didn't do it. My friends were all either busy or otherwise unable to do it. As far as I know, unless our friends in the cult had their own changes of heart, we're the only ones who can travel to and from the Metaverse. So, my question is..."

"I did it. It was all me. No one else." Kibō interrupted.

"Keeb, you don't--" Barbara began.

"Nice try, Kibō. But if I was in your shoes, the first thing I'd try is exactly what you're doing. Let me make something clear. I'm not mad at you all for doing this. You think I'm going to condemn you for stopping someone that committed war crimes? Much less one that was planning on murdering my--" Rin paused. "Sorry. I'm not upset. I just want to know something. Why did you all go on your own, into a part of town that dangerous?"

"We wanted to show how far we've come." Barbara spoke up. "We have to be able to fend for ourselves. We can't keep relying on you coming to get us out of trouble. These powers are ours for a reason."

"And if this man was targeting your mother, we couldn't just sit around and do nothing." Carrie added.

"So we did! All on our own! Did the detective work and the Palace work and everything. Just like how you said!" Sahir said.

"Plus, we couldn't waste any time after we found out who did it, cuz, well...Sparky and I got in some trouble." Kitty said.

"What kind of trouble?" Rin asked.

"He blackmailed us. Told us he'd call the police and have us arrested for trespassing if we didn't do what he told us to. He told us to detonate that bomb at your mom's parlor. And if we told the police or anyone, he'd blow it up himself." Max explained.

"Our hands were tied. We had to stop him then and there. We averted an even greater tragedy. It was reckless, yes, but when men like that are roaming the streets, so innocuous but hiding so many demons, you have to push forward in spite of the danger. You challenged my brother and his underlings knowing the dangers involved, yes?" Kibō asked.

"...I see. Then, I guess my next step should be thanking you. For risking your lives to protect my mother. Hearing about what that man was planning...it's terrifying to think about. Thank you for stopping it, truly. My friends and I...our lives are really just starting, but it's become more difficult to stop injustices like that. We have careers, we're starting families. Getting older means having to reshuffle priorities. It was inevitable that we'd pass the baton on to someone who can do what we can't. You all proved that you can do it. I hope this was a learning experience, if nothing else." Rin dictated.

"I do have one more question, however. How did you even get to the Metaverse? We're the only ones with the app. Did one of my friends help you out after all?"

"I have the app." Kibō stated. "Just when we needed it most, I ended up in this big blue room...and there was this creepy old man with a huge nose. He told me about the fated game, and the will to rebel...it was all so bizarre. When I came back, though, the app was on my phone."

Rin was surprised. "A blue room...and an old man with a large nose..." she pondered.

"Do you know what that was all about, professor?" Kibō asked.

"I do recall a blue-colored room, and a man fitting that description. But...hmm." Rin answered. "Well, in any case. It probably means that greater forces approve of what you all are doing. Who am I to judge if that's wrong? Just choose your battles carefully from this point on. And never forget, I'm here to help. Long as you all have each other, you should be fine, but there's no shame asking me for assistance. We good?" The class nodded. "Good. Guess I have to actually do the teaching thing now, eh? Let's get started..."

Lunch period came a few hours later. The students gathered in the main courtyard. "Look, we've been over this. We're not calling ourselves the Phantom Thieves." Barbara said.

"Aw c'mon, why not? It's a classic! It's iconic!" Sahir replied.

"It's also already taken, genius. You want people to start calling us ripoff artists?" Kitty retorted.

"This is proving to be a bit more difficult than I thought." Kenji said.

"You'd think between the eight of us we'd have at least one good idea." Max added.

"What about you, Natalia? You have any ideas?" Carrie asked.

"Oh, don't look at me...my idea's probably dumb..." Natalia said.

"Can't be any worse than what we've been proposing." Kibō assured.

"Well, when you just said 'artist'...everyone here is an artist in some way, right? Maybe something with that." Natalia began. "And there's one other thing...my parents told me about this one legend. About a far-off land, from a long long time ago. The land ended up being consumed by war, with everyone fighting over ideas like inequality and isolationism. The one that helped bring an end to the war...it was a professor. The legend called this professor 'The Ashen Demon'." I was just thinking, y'know...a professor that helped unite a bunch of people from different backgrounds and homelands. It kinda sounds like what we're experiencing now."

"So, how about something like...'The Ashen Artisans? Ugh, terrible, right? I knew you would think so..."

"You haven't even given us five seconds to think on it." Kenji stated.

"I think it's a wonderful name, Natalia. Alliteration helps it roll off the tongue. It has a nice air of mystery to it, but not to where it seems overly threatening. I think it can work for us." Barbara said.

"I have no objections. In the interest of fairness, however, I suggest putting it to a vote. Given this is a complete team effort, it should be unanimous. All those in favor?" Kibō asked.

Everyone put their hands up. "That settles it, then. Ashen Artisans it is." Barbara said.

"W-wait, really?" uttered a surprised Natalia.

"See, Natalia? And you were worried they'd laugh." Carrie said.

"W-w-well in that case--!" Natalia scrambled for her bag, and took out several papers. "I spent last night doodling some ideas for, um...for uniforms. If we just go around in our school uniforms, we're bound to get recognized. So, I, uh...drew these up. P-please don't laugh."

"No one's going to laugh, Nats. I mean, if we're doing this, we have to do it 100%, right? So we'll need disguises. Might not have enough time left before class to go over it, though. But I'm open to it." Barbara said.

"Hey, if nothing else, we can just tell people we're a roving band of K-pop stans." Kitty joked.

"How about this? Come Saturday, we can meet with you about uniform ideas. Give you some time to think. Sound good?" Kibō asked.

"Y-yeah, that sounds like fun! I've already got sooooo many ideas...aww. This feels kinda nice." Natalia said, blushing.

The school bell rang out. "Back to the grind, then. We'll resume this another time." Kibō said. The students returned to the classroom.

\---

"Hey, what's the matter? You've barely said a word." Shūjo said.

"Nothing is the matter. Just feeling a little sleepy." Hiyoko asserted.

"You've been eating good, yeah? Three meals and all that?"

"I've been eating just fine."

"Not the meds, is it?"

"No. They don't induce drowsiness."

"Look, if there's something wrong, just tell me and I'll take care of--"

"Stop it. I know what 'take care of it' means when you use it."

Shūjo was taken aback. "Hey, what's with the attitude?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? That I wouldn't notice the telltale signs of you being up to no good? Blood on your clothes, late hours at work, Kaido dodging every question I ask him? You're using your 'connections' again, I know it."

"....."

"Your silence speaks volumes. Please, just tell me. Tell me you aren't hunting for my father again."

"...I can't do that."

"You are. I've told you countless times not to try it. He's long gone. What could you even be doing?"

"I've got people in place over the city. Gathering information. If someone won't talk, I might have to get...physical. They never talk. But I can't stop. You know why."

"You're chasing a ghost, JoJo. Whatever pain I'm in, I've learned to grin and bear it. I've accepted it. Why can't you? You were never this devoted. Not until..."

"You've accepted it, huh? That why it took you two years 'til you could step out of the house? How about two months before even coming out of your room? It's all fine and dandy if you can live with it, but I can't. You're my queen. I'll do anything to make you happy."

Hiyoko walked closer to Shūjo. He backed away. "Why?" she asked, a sense of hurt in her voice. He turned away. "You just told me you want to make me happy. I want you near me."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'll just cause you more pain."

"So you want to make me happy, but won't come near me. That makes no sense."

"Until you're well and truly healthy, I can't promise that I won't hurt you again. I knew what the risks were."

"So did I. Just...please. Please. Please..."

Thinking quick, Shūjo managed to catch Hiyoko before she fell to the ground, unconscious. "Dammit...I got you worked up. This is exactly what I meant. Hiyoko...I'm sorry. I promise I'll give you the life you deserve. Even if it costs me my soul." He picked her up, and carried her to her room. "The first time I carried you like this...was when we first met. There'll be a day when I don't have to keep doing it..."

\---

October 28, 2028

The students had all gathered in Carrie and Natalia's dormroom. "I'm amazed she was able to get them all done so quickly. Though this is a sewing prodigy we're talking about." Kibō said.

"She's spent every waking moment of free time for the past three days working on them. Yesterday she darted right from class to here, and worked all through the night until this morning. I don't think the poor thing's slept in days..." Carrie said.

"Is that, uh...is that really healthy? I don't think that's healthy." Kitty added.

Suddenly, the door to Natalia's room swung open. The seamstress herself bore shadows beneath her eyes, with tiny needles poking through her clothes. "G'morning, mijn vrienden. In case y'all were wondering, yes, I HAVE been drinking copious amounts of Taster's Choice for the last three days. ANYway, shut your hot, wet mouths, because it is ME, Natalia Van Damme, here with the fix to all your fashion needs!"

"What in the world...?" Kenji uttered.

"Has sleep deprivation somehow made her livelier?" Kibō wondered.

"Now I know y'all have been itching to get my gear on, but let me make it clear just HOW much I had to do for this little presentation! I had to shop at FOUR different retailers to avoid suspicion, had to get on my hands and knees and BEG the theater club to let me borrow their mannequins, oh yeah, and I haven't slept in three days! But it's all good, cuz I'll be a crumb cake in my aunt Matilda's refrigerator before I let my dear pals run around lookin' like gutter trash! So, without further adooooooo..." Natalia ran and quickly brought out eight mannequins from her room. "Tadaaaaaaaaa~!"

All eight mannequins were garbed in black, hooded jackets, with different colored lining. The boys' came with black school pants bearing identically colored lining, with the girls' came with skirts. All bore emblems matching the colors of the lining on their backs, and Roman numerals corresponding to their respective Arcana on the front upper left-hand corner. They were designed as follows:

Kibō's possessed grey lining, and the Roman numeral I. The image on his back was of the Earth.

Barbara's possessed light blue lining, and the numeral XVII. The image was of a lake.

Kenji's possessed red lining, and the numeral VII. The image was of a sword.

Carrie's possessed purple lining, and the numeral X. The image was of a six-sided gemstone.

Natalia's own possessed yellow lining, and the numeral XIII. The image was of a cartoony skull-and-crossbones.

Kitty's had pink lining, and the numeral XVIII. The image was of a stylized cat head.

Max's had dark blue lining, and the numeral IV. The image was of a single lightning bolt.

Sahir's possessed green lining, and the numeral XIX. The image was of a soccer ball surrounded by fire.

"Ultra-comfy, stretchable yet durable fabrics for all your sneaking and punching needs, signature Van Damme hoodie for covering up the ol' noggin, oh, and best of all? Black is in-season! So if everything goes horribly and we end up kicking the bucket, at least they'll be able to look at our corpses and think, 'Wow. They're hip with the trends'. Natalia boasted.

"My God. These look amazing, Nats. You really are a master of your craft." Kibō said.

"Aw, shucks, you're gonna make me blush, Keebles. Which, I don't mind, really, but maaaaybe not with your GF around." Natalia joked.

"That isn't, uh..." Barbara stuttered.

"I do have one question." Kenji began. "What happens if we're in a situation where we have to go to the Metaverse quickly, and don't have time to change? Are we supposed to walk around in the open?"

"A brilliant question, Kenny! Guess looks really aren't everything." Kenji didn't know how to take that statement. "I already brought that up with Ms. Rosie, and she says she'll make it so we change into them as soon as we go to the Spookyverse! Don't ask me how she's doing it. Sprinkle some magic fairy dust, I dunno. She sounds smart and she's kinda hot so, probably a good idea to take her word for it."

Natalia started blushing. "Ohhh, you guys have no idea how happy I am that you love them. I poured every ounce of love I have into this. I know my Persona isn't the best in a full-on fight, so I've gotta help in other ways, y'know? Make me feel...*yaaaaawn*...like I'm helping..." She collapsed to the floor and fell asleep.

"Oh jeez! Is she, uh...napping?" Sahir asked.

"Probably used up the last of her energy. Crazy girl probably won't wake up til tomorrow." Max replied.

"I'd say she's earned it. She sounded genuinely happy for the first time since I've met her." Barbara added.

"Weird to see her being anything but timid. I'd say it was worth it just for the jolt of confidence." Kibō said.

"I can't wait to get into these. I almost want to jump into the Metaverse right now." Carrie said.

"Well, we might be doing so sooner than later. I already have an idea for who our next target should be. But..." Kibō looked at the snoring Natalia. "Why don't we wait until Nats wakes up?"

The group aside from Carrie all went their separate ways. Carrie picked up Natalia's sleeping body, and took her to her room. "I'm so proud of you, Natalia. Enjoy your slumber." she said with a smile.

\---

October 29, 2028

The next day, the group gathered in Kibō and Kenji's dorm. Natalia let out a loud yawn. "Sleep well, Nats?" Barbara asked.

"Uh, y-yeah. Nice, long, peaceful sleep. Um, sorry about yesterday. When I get into something, I get a bit...excited. Last time that happened was right before I came here. Let's just say my parents have more back stock than they know what to do with..." Natalia said.

"Okay, Keebster. Who's the next creep on the list?" Sahir asked.

Kibō took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Alright. I wasn't too sure about pursuing this, but it's been eating at me for the past week. While we were investigating the bombing, a name came up. And even though it went nowhere, something about this person just didn't sit well with me."

"You're talking about the fishing captain, right? The one Dai Son said was a crime boss?" Max asked.

"Correct. I wasn't about to take a mass murderer at his word, but after looking through his office, it was obvious he's hiding something. So for the past couple of days, me and Barbara have been questioning some of the businesses around the south side."

"Soon as we mentioned him, a lot of people got these looks on their faces. They really didn't want to talk. It took a lot of assurances that we weren't on anyone's payroll before a few of them spoke up. Always out of the sight of anyone else." Barbara added.

"It was all similar stories. Tales of dangerous-looking men confronting local business owners, demanding information. Never money, or loyalty, just information. Some even mentioned our boat captain being there himself, and getting rather testy when he didn't get what he wanted." Kibō continued.

"What could he want so badly that he'd resort to violence to get it?" Carrie asked.

"That brings us to the second part of the mystery. When we searched his office, we found a board hidden from sight, with notes relating to one name: 'Kagetora'." Barbara continued.

"That name sounded familiar, so I asked my father if it rang any bells. Did it ever. Jūzo Kagetora was a notable prosecutor from a prominent family of lawyers and judges. About twenty years ago, he became embroiled in a widely publicized scandal, when it came out that he had been carrying on a number of illicit affairs, along with other allegations of corruption. He managed to escape captivity, and he's been on the run ever since. No one knows where he could be. Or if they do, nobody's willing to talk." Kibō explained.

"So, why is a crime boss looking for a guy that's been running almost as long as he's been alive? How would he even know who this Kagetora is?" Natalia asked.

"We were wondering the same. Kitty, do you remember seeing a woman at the mansion you cornered your sister at?" Barbara asked.

"Oh, yeah. Prof and Doc Rose seemed pretty friendly with her. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say she's the lady of the house." Kitty replied.

"You would be right about that. She's Shūjo Higashikata's wife. Her name is Hiyoko Kagetora. The fugitive prosecutor is her biological father." Barbara said.

"So the daughter of a prosecutor marries a crime lord. How curious." Kenji commented.

"So there's our connection. Nobody we talked to could answer why exactly Higashikata is so desperate to find the elder Kagetora. From what they explained, his wife has never even met her father. Why the information gathering? And why resort to such violent measures to get it? That's what we're going to find out."

"We're going to confront Shūjo Higashikata, and get an answer out of him." Kibō declared.

"We can try to do this without using force. Get him somewhere, get him to come clean. Ask him why he's using intimidation and shady tactics to get his answers." Barbara continued.

"So, um, are we just gonna ignore the big fat elephant in the room?" Kitty asked.

"Suppose we can't. Lest we forget, both Shūjo Higashikata and Hiyoko Kagetora are part of Professor Kubo's innermost circle. She clearly trusts them a great deal. This isn't another demonic creature we're dealing with. It's a Persona-user. One that's had this power a lot longer than we have." Kibō answered.

"Not only that, but didn't Ms. Rose tell us that Persona-users can't have Palaces? How are we going to confront him?" Carrie asked.

"Ms. Rose...there's someone else with a million questions surrounding them. Starting with how she even knows this much about the cognitive world. But that's for another time. You're right. He won't have a Palace. But he can still get to the Metaverse. We'll send him a message telling him to meet us there. We can try to get answers out of him. And if that fails, then we may have to use force." Kibō replied.

"I dunno about this. He's the professor's friend, right? Would she really trust someone that's doing these sorts of awful things?" Natalia asked.

"I don't like to think of that, either. But the professor named us her successors. People around the south side are fearful of this man, and what he might be capable of. If he's strayed from the right path, it's our responsibility to set it straight. We can't overlook this, no matter who might be behind it." Barbara asserted.

"I don't disagree with you. But how are we supposed to let him know without leaving ourselves exposed?" Kenji asked.

"We have that planned out. We'll send him a message. Big enough so others can see. We'll tell him our plans to end his campaign of intimidation, and where to find us. We even have the date set. October 31. Two days from today." Kibō explained.

"Halloween. What a day to do it." Max expressed.

"Exactly. What better day to let the crooked adults of the world know who they should be afraid of? The timing's just too perfect to pass up." Barbara said.

"Steel yourselves, everyone. This'll be our first proper mission as the Ashen Artisans. We're going to send our message loud and clear. No one in this city is beyond the reach of justice. No one." Kibō declared.

\---

October 30, 2028

"The hell...Boss! Come look at this!" Kaido yelled out. It was afternoon at the docks.

"For God's sake, Kaido, I told you, those are starfish, not mermaid ti--huh?" Shūjo walked over. Kaido was pointing towards the side of one of their larger freighters. A message had been spray-painted onto it, in white writing.

"Shūjo Higashikata, it has come to our attention that through acts of intimidation and violence, you have stroked the flames of fear across the south side of Naruki City. As such, we have resolved to put an end to your wrathful ways. Neither you, nor any other corrupt adult, are above persecution for your misdeeds. Thus, on All Hallows' Eve, you shall be judged within the field of mankind's innermost thoughts. There, we will change your heart without fail. - The Ashen Artisans"

The message was accompanied by a large, stylized letter 'A'.

"What the hell is this? Dammit all, I warned you about pissing off the wrong people. Karma always wins out in the end!" Kaido exclaimed.

"Thanks for the reminder, Buddha." Shūjo said, not tearing his eye away from the message.

"I'm serious, man. This doesn't look like a prank. Someone's really got it out for you."

Shūjo said nothing for a few moments. "Gather everyone up and tell 'em to keep the mansion guarded. Not taking any chances."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I've got ideas. Now hop to it. And get someone to scrub this shit off!" Kaido ran off. "...field of mankind's thoughts. Calling me out for corruption. You've really got 'em sipping that Kool-aid, Red..."

\---

October 31, 2028

Afternoon at the Higashikata Estate. "JoJo, for God's sake, just tell me what's going on!" Hiyoko pleaded.

"It's not safe here. We're going to the Metaverse. I have to take the defensive." Shūjo answered, pressing the Metaverse app.

"Defensive for what? You really think Rin's students are coming to get you? If they are, forgive me, but maybe you need the reality check."

"Well I ain't going without a fight. Not gonna get taken out by a bunch of runts that don't know how the world works."

"You know who you sound like right now? The gaggle of cretins that we risked our lives fighting with Rin. Are you just one of those bullies now?"

"Difference is I'm not trying to kill you. I don't have time to argue. We're leaving." He pressed a button, and the two were transported to the Metaverse. "Didn't think I'd have to use this..." He produced a card, the tarot representing The Hanged Man.

"That's the card Rose gave you for times of crisis...what are you going to do?"

"Same thing I've always done. Keep you safe."

The card vanished, and Shūjo's eye turned yellow. The surrounding area began to transform.

"Alright, Team Red. Let's see what you're made of."

\---

The group had gathered near the Higashikata mansion. "If we were back home, we'd probably be getting dressed for a party. Not confronting a potential gangster." Max said.

"Probably won't be seeing any trick-or-treaters around these parts. Look at how much security is here." Kenji said.

"Guess His Fishyness got the message. Probably won't be coming in through the front door." Kitty added.

Kibō got an alert on his phone. He checked the Metaverse app. He looked confused. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked.

"There's a...Palace? And there are two human signatures inside it."

"Whose is it?"

"Let me see. The master's name is...oh." Kibō showed the name on the screen:

"COME AND GET ME"

"So much for a peaceful resolution." Carrie said.

"And so much for 'Persona-users can't have Palaces'." Sahir added.

"It's weird, though. How is he so in-control that he could send us this message?" Kibō questioned.

"Did he construct it himself? Is that even possible to do?" Carrie asked.

"One thing's certain. He's inviting us in. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting. Only one thing to do..." Kibō pressed the button, and the group teleported to the Palace.

Appearing in the same relative spot, the group saw that the mansion had been completely transformed. What was once an opulent estate was replaced with a menacing-looking building. Skull-and-crossbone imagery adorned the building. The muscular statues that once lined the pathways were now skeletal, and garbed in pirate's wear. Torchlights and flames illuminated the place.

"Yeah. That's more like Halloween." Max commented.

"Hey, check it." Sahir said. "We've got our unis on. Guess whatever magic trick Ms. Rose pulled worked."

"Phew. And all perfect fits, too. My loss of slumber was worth it." Natalia said, relieved.

The group walked the main pathway to the building. Natalia looked nervously at the skeleton statues. "Hey, Hoodsie." Kitty crept up next to her, a mischievous grin on her face. "Did you know that everyone has a skeleton inside of them? Even you."

"I-I know that!" Natalia uttered.

"Ya know what that means, right? Once we're all dead and buried, we can be spoooooky!"

"S-stop it, I don't wanna be spooky!"

"Cut it out, Kitten!" Carrie ordered.

"Spoilsport." Kitty grumbled.

Kibō stopped when they reached the door. "Hey, what's the matter? That afraid of skeletons?" Sahir asked.

"This is too easy. He's so desperate that he'd hide away in the Metaverse, but he's going to just let us in through the front door? No resistance whatsoever?" Kibō responded.

"Hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Let's just go in there and--" Kitty began.

A sound. The sound of stone scraping against stone. The group looked towards the statues closest to the door. One of them stirred. Their eyes lit up. The two statues began to move, and jumped from their pedestals.

"You just HAD to say something." Kenji griped.

"Percival!" Kibō called forth his Persona, which clashed blades with one of the statues. The second one raised its blade, but was struck in the head by a fireball.

"That's what we in the footballing world like to call providing an assist!" Sahir proclaimed.

Kibō got the advantage over the skeleton, disarming it, then destroying its head. The group heard another noise, and turned to see every statue they had passed springing to life. "Um...anyone got an idea?" Max asked.

"Run inside, shut the door, and hope they're not allowed to break their master's headquarters?" Kitty said.

"As good a plan as any. Run." Kibō ordered. The students all ran inside, shutting the door behind them. They waited a few moments. No activity from the statues. "Guess you were right after all, Kitty."

The intercom came on. "Attention, brats. You've just entered my stronghold. Since you obviously have no idea how the real world works, that means I now have the right to defend myself. Think you can play the hero? Meet me in my office. I'll teach you a lesson Red never could. But I'm gonna make you work for it. You can start...by crawling your way out from the bottom."

The floor opened up beneath the group. They plummeted down an iron slide, coming to rest at the bottom. "Uggh...is everyone alright?" Barbara asked.

"Sahir, get your hands off my rear end." Carrie demanded.

"It was an accident." Sahir insisted.

"I said off!" She shoved him aside.

"Hang on...where's Kitty? And Nat?" Max asked.

Back at the entrance, Kitty and Natalia were on the floor. "Jeez...what was that?" Kitty asked. "Huh...didn't we just fall down that thing?"

"Ohhhh, goodbye cruel world! I--huh? Why aren't we falling?" Natalia asked.

"My best guess would be you teleporting us at the last second. Looks like the rest of the crew weren't so lucky. C'mon. I remember some of the layout from the last time I was here. We can try to find either the office or the way to the basement. Whichever comes first." The two proceeded onward.

In the basement, the group came across a long set of stairs. "That's...quite a ways up." Kenji said.

"What's the matter, Kenneth? Afraid of a few stairs?" Carrie asked.

"Nonsense. It's just walking. Lots...and lots...of walking."

"Well, since this man's apparently never heard of elevators, this looks like our only way out." Barbara said.

"Guess there's no use complaining about it. Time for some exercise." Kibō said.

After several minutes of walking, Sahir and Carrie were well ahead of the others, all showing signs of exhaustion. "Oh, c'mon, you guys cannot be this out-of-shape. These stairs aren't even that bad." Sahir said.

"Easy for the athlete to say." Max replied.

"I don't think...I've ever seen this many stairs in my life..." Barbara added.

"Is his...actual mansion like this? How does he even...use his basement..." Kibō groaned.

"This is heinous." Kenji grumbled. "Are all of the professor's companions...complete psychopaths? This is the handiwork of a...vindictive madman..."

Suddenly, shadow particles began gathering at the top of the stair set the group was on. Another skeletal pirate spirit appeared. Several more appeared through the higher levels. "Looks like he wasn't joking about making us work for it." Carrie said.

"Ludicrous...bloody ludicrous..." Kenji complained.

Upstairs, Kitty and Natalia continued walking through the halls. "This place is like a maze. How does he not get lost?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe he uses a map?" Natalia replied.

"Hoodsie, if you need a map to walk through your own house, there's something very wrong there."

As they walked, a flame appeared suddenly before them. In the middle of the flame was a transparent image of Shūjo. "Gah! G-g-g-ghost!" Natalia yelled.

"It's not a ghost, Hoodsie. Looks like someone's a fan of Star Wars." Kitty assured.

"Having fun trotting through my mansion? Guess I can give Red credit. Y'all are persistent. Bet you haven't even stopped to think about how bad of an idea this is."

"Oh, we have. Well, I have at least. Several times. Not my fault you need an attitude adjustment." Kitty replied.

"That a fact? You know who I am, don't you? You forget who I'm friends with? Your professor trusts me. What would she think if she knew her precious brats were attacking me in my own home? Or do you think she's wrong for trusting me?"

"People hardly ever show you who they really are. If Prof can't see you for the schoolyard bully you've turned into, then we've gotta make it obvious."

"You seriously don't get it."

"Then explain it. Please, enlighten us on how beating people up and intimidating them is A-OK. It'd save us a lot of time and energy."

"No. You punks need to learn this the hard way. About sticking your noses where they don't belong. There's a price to pay for playing the hero. If Red hasn't drilled that into ya, I will."

"S-stop being such a jerk! You're not helping yourself look better, y'know!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Feh. What's wrong, missy? So afraid of the scary eyepatch man that you've gone and pissed yourself?"

"Did I what?!" griped an offended Natalia. "Y-you've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that, you one-eyed monster!"

Both Kitty and Shūjo were caught by surprise. "What...what did you just call me...?" he uttered.

Kitty started blushing. "Um, Hoodsie? You know what that means, right?"

"It means he's a creep! A big, one-eyed creep!"

"Yeah, but...oh God. How do I even..."

Shūjo shook his head. "Know what, I'm done. Y'all can keep snooping around if you want. It's your funeral." The flame vanished.

"Well, you scared him off, Hoodsie. Color me impressed."

"Hehe, the big scary cyclops man can't handle some name-calling? Maybe I'm getting over the scaredy-cat thing after all!"

"Yeah...I'm sure that's it..."

The pair came across an ornate door. "This looks important and boss-like. Keep the escape plan ready, Hoodsie." Kitty carefully opened the door. It was an equally ornate bedroom, fit for a monarch. Sitting at the foot of the bed was Hiyoko.

"Hello." Hiyoko plainly said.

"You're...you're Ms. Hiyoko. We met once." Kitty said.

"Ah, yes. You're the streamer girl with the silver tongue. I recognize your voice. So your class really has come for my husband. Did Rin send you?"

"No, ma'am. We came here ourselves. We're the Changing Hearts Club 2.0. Prof doesn't know we're here."

"Probably for the best. Frankly, I'm glad you all are the ones to come here."

"Y-you're glad? But...we're here for your husband..." Natalia questioned.

"I know that. He needs it. I can't get through to him anymore. Maybe you all can."

"Ms. Hiyoko...maybe you can fill us in. We know he's looking for info on your old man...Kagetora, was it? Why is he so desperate? You really that big on a family reunion?" Kitty asked.

"Heavens, no. I could live with never seeing my father as long as I live. No, it's my father's blood Shūjo is after."

"His...blood?"

"I've been sick for most of my life. Not lethally so, but enough to where day-to-day life becomes difficult. Fainting spells and general weakness are the norm. I've accepted this as my reality. But Shūjo...he believes he's found a cure. An experimental blood transfusion that would clear up most of what's wrong with me. But the only blood that would suffice is that of a parent. My mother is dead. Meaning the only possible source remaining has been on the run for twenty years."

"So the fear campaign, the interrogations...he's chasing a cure for you. Still, though...you must've told him to stop it. Why is he keeping it up?" Kitty asked.

"....."

"If it's that bad, you don't have to say anything..." Natalia assured.

"No, it's quite alright. You see...part of my affliction is that I'm unable to carry a child. It would be extremely dangerous for me to do so. But two years ago...I discovered that I was pregnant. I pleaded, begged the doctors, asking if there was a way for me to have this child. But it wasn't to be. And so...I had to terminate the pregnancy. The pain was unbearable. Emotionally, I was destroyed. I spent two months confined to my room. I hadn't even started coming out of the house until recently."

"Oh, God...I'm so sorry." Kitty said.

Natalia sat next to Hiyoko, and gave her a hug. "I know it's not a lot, but..."

"Ah, that's very sweet of you. Rin mentioned one of her flock being fond of hugs. As I said, I've accepted my reality. Shūjo...hasn't. I wasn't sure how it would affect him. He's not very fond of children, after all. But he's been more hellbent than ever on finding my father. He always tells me that he'll make everything okay, that I shouldn't have to suffer anymore. I think he blames himself for the pain I endured for those two years. But the only suffering I feel is thinking that he'll toss away his life in pursuit of this madness."

"You see his eyepatch, yes? One of his informants claimed to have information on my father's location. Said informant was going blind in one eye. So in exchange for his knowledge, Shūjo was to donate his eye. He did so without hesitation. But he never got the information. Soon after the surgery...the informant turned up dead."

"God...no info, and no eye. I don't even know what to say." Kitty uttered.

"Say that you and your friends will stop him. He's beyond desperate. Nothing I can say to him can change his mind. He needs to truly understand the consequences for his actions. My pain shouldn't be what drives him into darkness. He should be here, with me, working through this. He fails to understand that I must also take on his pain, as he has taken on mine."

"Come with us, then. Tell it to his face. We don't want to fight him if we don't have to. At least take us to his office." Kitty pleaded.

"I can do that much. But there may not be a way to avoid engaging him. Much as he denies it, he is a full-blooded yakuza. There is only one language a man like him understands."

\---

The basement door opened. The group stood at the top of the stairs, the last skeleton having been destroyed. "I...I never...want to see another set of stairs...in my life..." Kibō said, panting.

"Perhaps this madman's worst crime is...neglecting to have an elevator installed..." Kenji added.

"Seriously, we need to get y'all into a gym, and soon. Just embarrassing yourselves!" Sahir retorted.

"Dude, we're not all athletes or marines, normal people can't handle that many stairs." Max replied.

Taking a moment to catch their breath, the group proceeded down the hallway. "Hey, Keeb." Barbara asked. "Do you think the professor would be okay with us doing this? I mean, this is one of her friends."

"If she knew what we do, I think so. Whatever his reasons are, intimidating people isn't right. Just because you have that power doesn't mean you should use it. I think she would agree." Kibō asserted.

As they walked, they caught sight of Kitty, Natalia and Hiyoko. "There you jokers are. We were about to come down there and dig you out ourselves." Kitty said.

"Appreciate the thought." Max uttered.

"It wasn't...that bad. Just a few more of those skeleton guards." Barbara added.

"And OH MY GOD, SO MANY STAIRS." Kenji griped.

"Hang on. You're..." Kibō began, looking at Hiyoko.

"She's with us, don't worry. We're gonna try to talk down her hubby before it gets testy." Kitty said.

"I don't know if my words can get through to him. But I can certainly try." Hiyoko stated. "His office is around the corner. Come along."

Hiyoko escorted the group to a door around the corner. They entered. The room was adorned with traditional Japanese artifacts, along with a stone statue of a man fighting against a monstrous creature. Shūjo was standing with his back to the door, staring at a large portrait. It featured what looked to be an empress, sitting on her throne.

"JoJo...it's over. You have to understand that now." Hiyoko spoke.

Shūjo turned around. "You're with these brats? What'd they tell you?"

"Nothing. They're here to do what should have been done a long time ago. This path of violence you're on has to stop."

"I'm doing this for your sake."

"I know that! And that's why I can't stand it. You taking and delivering pain in my name. Am I supposed to feel good about that? Or how you steer clear of me so as to not hurt me? You know I won't become impregnated every time you touch me, yes? You think this is saving me from pain. I'm sorry, my love, but it's very much the opposite."

"....."

Kibō stepped forward. "You've convinced yourself that you're helping. I don't blame you for wanting to help the woman you love. But the path you're taking is bringing harm to others. Her included. And that can't continue."

"...you the leader of these punks?" Shūjo asked.

"Leader...? Um..." Kibō looked to the others.

"We haven't really voted on it yet..." Barbara uttered.

"For the time being let's just say that I am." Kibō said.

"Name." Shūjo said bluntly.

"Hm?"

"You're always supposed to ask for a fella's name before pummeling them into the dirt. C'mon, that's just common courtesy."

"You're still insistent on fighting?" Hiyoko asked.

"I'm not stopping my path just like that. These brats need to know there's consequences to butting into business they don't understand. They really serious about this? They need to prove it. And if their 'leader' doesn't have to stones to follow through, they won't be going far. Name."

"Hmph. Fine. It's Ishimaru. Kibō Ishimaru."

Shūjo's expression changed to surprise. "Ishi...maru?"

Hiyoko also bore a surprised look. "That name...is he...?"

Once deathly serious, Shūjo's expression broke, until he was consumed with laughter. He slapped his desk, and tried to hold back the laughter.

"This...this has gotta be a joke. You're...ahahahahahahaha...you're Kyohei Ishimaru's little bro? Oh my God, this is rich! You see this shit, Hiyoko? Kyohei Ishimaru's little bro is trying to teach me about morality! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

"Let me give you pipsqueeks a history lesson. Just so you can understand who you're dealing with. This guy's big bro and his cronies spent a whole year making our lives hell. This bullying he's accusing me of? That was his bro's modus operandi. Wanna tell them what his bro did to you, Hiyoko? How they poisoned you, and sent you to the hospital for weeks?"

"....."

"This guy's clan...they're all the same. Lying, backstabbing, using people and trashing them when they're done being useful. That's who you kiddos are taking cues from."

"You're wrong. Keeb isn't like that at all." Barbara spoke up.

"My BS alarm would be going off if he was. And it ain't. His bro being a creep doesn't make Keebie one." Kitty added.

"Y'all say that now, but I'll bet coming here was his idea. Talked you all into following his lead. That's how it starts. From where I'm standing...it's like I'm staring at his bro all over again."

"I'm not my brother. You're the one on trial here, not me. Kyohei is Kyohei. And I'm me. I'm nothing like him."

"Oh yeah?" Shūjo's eye turned yellow. "Prove it."

A wall of fire erupted from behind Kibō, separating him from the others.

"Stop it, JoJo! What are you doing?!" Hiyoko protested.

"Saving y'all a lot of future grief. Attis!" A mummified spirit, covered in red gauze and limbs floating independently of the rest of the body, appeared behind Shūjo.

"You really shouldn't have come here, Ishi Jr. You've fucked with the wrong man."

Shūjo gestured, and his Persona launched a fireball towards Kibō. The young man leapt away. More fireballs came, as Kibō continued running. "Draw your Persona, kid. At least make it interesting." Shūjo griped.

"This doesn't have to be how it goes. What's the...gh!" He dodged another attacks. "Say you beat me, even kill me. You think the professor's going to be fine with that?"

"I'll tell her the truth. You came here looking for a fight. And I defended myself. Everything that happens is on you. Now quit scampering and fight me like a man!"

Kibō hid behind the desk. "Lemme tell ya about your brother, kid. He was a coward. Hid behind his cronies. Got them to do things he didn't have the balls to do himself. When we finally confronted him, he hid and cowered like the wimp he is. Least his buddies put up a fight. He just hid, pissing his pants in fear. My only regret, is never getting to lay my hands on his sorry ass. You really think you're different? Quit pussying out and fight!"

A pillar of flame erupted from beneath Kibō, who leapt out of the way. "This is going so bad...if he doesn't fight back...he might..." Barbara uttered.

Kitty grabbed for her phone. 

"Fight me. Bring it out. Do it." Shūjo ordered.

"I'll say it again. I don't have a reason to fight you." Kibō retorted, now on his knees in exhaustion.

"Me shooting flames at you isnt enough? Stupid kid. You know what it really is? You're weak. You know you can't win. So you'll just run and hide, like your worthless brother. Difference is...this time, I won't miss on crushing you."

Another fireball was sent hurtling towards Kibō. As it was about to hit...

"FLAME DETECTED. BLOCKING ACCOUNT." 

A large barrier appeared in front of the flames, dispersing them.

"The hell?!" Shūjo uttered.

A hand reached out to Kibō. "Hey. Get up." Kitty said. Kibō took her hand, and got up.

"How'd you...?" Kibō questioned.

"It's magic. I don't gotta explain it."

"Tch. Typical. Gettin' someone else to do the fighting for ya." Shūjo said.

"Oh, shut UP already! We're not gonna let you push him around when he hasn't done anything wrong. That's what teammates do. You were part of a team with the Prof once. Or is everyone lying, and you did everything yourself? And don't give me any more of that 'you just don't get it' crap. You're the one that doesn't get it! Your wife is begging you to stop this, telling you that you're just hurting her. But you're so pigheaded that you can't hear any of it. You really want to hurt him? You're going through me." Kitty dictated.

Shūjo growled. "Fine, then. More the merrier. Attis-gh!" He was brought to his knees. "The hell...everything's...heavi--" An invisible force brought him to the ground.

Hiyoko walked into view. "You're just shattering my heart more with every second, JoJo. I can handle you getting into fights, or being secretive. But..." She began shedding tears. "I can't handle seeing you attacking children. If you were to kill one of them...I could never forgive you for that. Or myself for being the reason for it. I can live with daily discomfort...I couldn't live with you killing someone for me."

Shūjo could hardly muster a word. "Hiyoko..."

"Not another word. No more objections. No more justifying your actions. I don't want that." She went over to him. She knelt down, and wrapped her arms around him. "This is all I want. I want you. The boy that saved me, and gave me a better life than I ever thought I could have. Not the violent thug you've been acting like. I love you. Please. Just...be with me."

Shūjo went silent for a moment. "I...I've been such a fool. I've spent all this time chasing miracles...I'm the one that doesn't get reality. Hiyoko...all this time I wanted to keep you safe. I've just been causing you more pain. You don't deserve an animal like me. I'm sorry. For all of it. The chasing...I'm done."

Hiyoko smiled through the tears. "That's all I wanted to hear, my love."

The pillars of flame dispersed. "Kitty...how'd you just do that?" Barbara asked. 

"Well..." Kitty began.

The Palace began to shake. "Another time. We have to get out of here." Kibō said.

"Time to go home, JoJo." Hiyoko said. Everyone was teleported out of the crumbling world.

\---

"...hello?"

"Kaido."

"Boss! I was losing my mind over here! What the hell happened?"

"It's...complicated."

"Are you and the missus alright?"

"Yeah. In a sense. I'll explain tomorrow. But I need something taken care of. All the guys I got looking into the old man. Call them back."

"Call them back? Boss, are you..."

"I'm calling it off. I'm done. I've been sitting here thinking over it all. You were right after all, man. I wasted so much time on this. I need to be with Hiyoko now. Just...cut it off."

"I see...I'll get on it. I'm glad it's a decision you came to yourself, Boss. Just focus on what's important. I can handle things here for a while. I'm sure Hiyoko will be happy to have you back."

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure everyone gets my orders."

"Will do. Have a good rest of the night, Boss. Give my regards to the missus."

Shūjo hung up. "It's done."

"I know it's hard to just stop after so long. But you'll be happier for it." Hiyoko replied.

"The important thing is that you're happy. That part hasn't changed."

Hiyoko turned to the students. "Thank you all. Because of you, I have my husband again. Rin has taught you all well."

"She's right. Stopping me without lifting a finger against me...that's textbook Red. That ain't cowardice. That's standing by your morals." Shūjo said. "Hey, Ishi--er, Kibō, was it?"

"Yes?"

"I've...reconsidered my opinion. Your troupe clearly trusts you. I don't have the nicest memories of your bro. Sorry I let that get in the way. But you said it yourself, you're the boss. You'd best remember whose example they're following."

"I'll keep that in mind. You'd better keep your promise to stop the intimidation."

"I'm wiping my hands clean. Calling off my guys, all of it. Just a regular fishing captain now. Promise."

"And if he doesn't keep his promise, I'll make sure he regrets it." Hiyoko added.

"Could you not be smiling when you say that...? Anywho, you kids head on home. Don't want Red complaining to me about y'all being sleepy."

The group left for home. "Heh. 'Ashen Artisans'. What a bunch Red has. Y'know, how come we never got matching uniforms?"

"Don't ask me. Rin was the one making the executive decisions."

"Guess it's too late to file a formal complaint, huh?"

"Probably. Although I myself would like to file one."

"Oh yeah? What for?"

"The fact that you're not hugging me right now."

"Oh? Let me fix that, then."

They embraced. "Are you in any pain?" he asked.

"No. Of course not."

"Good. That's all I care about."

\---

"So you've had the app this whole time?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, funny thing. I saw that big-nosed weirdo at the same time as Keebie." Kitty replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kibō asked.

"Cuz. That was your 'chosen one being chosen' moment. That's the universe telling you to be the boss, Keebie. I didn't want to make it up for debate."

"Well if you got that message, that clearly means the universe has plans for you too, right? We could at least put it to a vote." Barbara said.

"You're adorable, Barbie. But I'm not the leader type. With Keebie we have a real winner. Not bad biceps, either. This little venture would be over before it even started if you put me in charge." 

"You're thinking too poorly of yourself, Kitty." Kibō said.

"I know myself better than anyone, handsome. I ain't it." Kitty turned and began walking away. "You take the reigns, Keebie. I'll just stay back and crack a few jokes. I'm good for that, at least."

"Wait a minute..." Barbara beckoned, but Kitty had already gone. "Oh, Kitty...I didn't think she thought that way about herself."

"Guess that means I'm the leader now, but if I'm being honest...I think she'd be better at it. I just kept running and dodging every attack that guy threw at me. She just came in and shut it down almost instantly. She's not as ill-fitting as she thinks she is." Kibō added.

Kitty entered her dorm. "*sigh*". The leader, me? Imagine..."


	13. The Girl in the Hornet's Nest 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly-established Ashen Artisans face their next target, one threatening the most helpless and innocent of victims--and one very much connected to Rin's past.

November 11, 2028

"Thanks for letting me tag along today. I really didn't feel like being cooped up in the house." Rin said. She and Rose were walking through the market district.

"Well, I'm not going to bar you from being in your mother's store. Having something beautiful to look at should only improve your work output." Rose replied.

"Hmhmmm. Are you speaking about the flowers in the shop...or the flower selling them?"

"Stop it. Have you always been this unrepentant of a flirt, and I just never noticed?"

As the pair approached the flower shop, Rose caught sight of something unusual. "Hey...is there something by the door?"

Something was lying next to the door to the shop, covered by a blanket. The two women turned to each other. "What is that...? Is it some kind of animal?" Rose asked.

"Well...only one way to know for sure." Rin answered. She bent over, and slowly pulled back the blanket. What was underneath it was no animal. It was, in fact...

"A girl...?" Rose uttered. Underneath the blanket was a small, dark brown-haired girl, sleeping. She slowly opened her eyes. Rin locked eyes with her.

"What in the world...?" Rin questioned. "Let's get her inside. She must've been sleeping out here all night. Can you stand up? Oh, what am I saying..." Rin picked the girl up, and brought her inside.

The girl was sat down on the counter. She looked exhausted, and as if she had not bathed in days. She wore a simple, somewhat dirty shirt, with a picture of a bee.

"She looks like she's been out for a while...poor thing must be starving." Rose said.

"You hungry, sweetie? I can go grab you something." Rin asked the girl. The girl nodded.

Rose looked outside. "Oh, fortuitous timing. Here comes Tan." She ran out to catch him.

"G'morning, Rosie. Need something?" he asked.

"Tan, could you do me a huge favor? We have a...situation on our hands."

"Ask away. What's the crisis of the week now?"

Rose pointed to the girl. "We found her sleeping in front of the door. She looks malnourished and clearly she's been outside for a while. Could you bring her something from next door?"

"Aw shoot, she looks like hell. Alright, leave it to Big Bro Tan." He bolted inside the produce shop.

"We're getting you something to eat, alright, sweetie? Can you tell me your name?" Rin asked. The girl didn't respond. "My name's Rin. And my friend here is Rose. You have to have a name, right?"

"Shi...Shizuka..." the girl finally uttered.

"That's a lovely name. And how old are you, Shizuka?"

Shizuka held up four fingers.

"Four years old! You're a little too young to be wandering around by yourself. Why were you sleeping out there?"

Shizuka looked down, saying nothing.

Tan ran in. "Never fear, the DJ is here!"

Shizuka became spooked. "Hey hey hey, it's okay. He looks scary, but he's really a complete doofus. Don't mind him." Rin assured her.

"You left out 'prodigious musician', Sis." Tan replied.

"If that's what you want to call it." Rose said under her breath.

"Alright, kiddo, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I even cut them up, like a good doofus."

"Those better not have come from your 'special stock', Mr. DJ." Rose said.

"Aw, c'mon. You know I only save that stuff for when Higashikata comes around. I wouldn't give a kid that stuff, I have morals!"

"Enough. Here you go, Shizuka. You must be starving." Rin said. Shizuka began scarfing down the fruit. "Wow. When was the last time you ate?"

"Hm? Hey, Sis. What's that in her pocket?" Tan asked.

Something was jutting out of Shizuka's pocket. Rin took it out. "It's a picture...of the flower shop." She turned the picture around, and saw a message written in red ink. "Hold on...If you're ever feeling down, and need someone to talk to, come by this shop in Naruki. The door's always open...signed by...me."

"By you? Have you met her before, Rin?" Rose asked.

"I've never seen her before today. But this photo...I gave this photo to Miko after all the trouble with Tohru. Where did you find this, Shizuka?"

Shizuka didn't respond.

"The only way you could've gotten this picture is...hold on. Now that I've gotten a good look at you...and that bee on your shirt. Shizuka...your last name wouldn't happen to be Sakaki, would it?"

Shizuka nodded.

"Unbelievable...she's related to Miko somehow? We know she can't be her child, so that leaves..." Rose pondered.

"Huh? But Miko-chan was the same age as you two. This girl's almost twenty years younger than her!" Tan exclaimed.

"That's true, but I remember Miko mentioning that her parents had her when they were still teenagers. Considering how they treated her, however, why they would have another child is beyond me." Rin said.

"Maybe they changed their outlook." Rose replied.

"They never checked in on her while she was sick, Rose. And look at the state Shizuka's in. Forgive me if I'm skeptical."

"Well, why don't we ask them ourselves? Call them up and tell them we found--" Tan began.

"No. I'm not wasting any breath on those people. Parents that couldn't spare a word for their dying daughter and let another one wander off on her own aren't worth it. Do you want us to take you home, Shizuka?" Rin asked.

Shizuka continued looking down. She shook her head.

"That tells me everything I need to know. I'm taking her home to get her cleaned up. After that, I'm calling Jugo. See what should be done. Do you like cats, Shizuka?"

Shizuka nodded.

"Good. I have one. Her name is Momo. I'll tell her to be nice to you." Rin picked her up. "I'll fill you guys in later."

"Shouldn't she see a doctor?" Tan asked.

"The biggest hospital around is in Karakura. And you know who runs it. Any doctor around here would recognize her name immediately. I can't risk them taking her back. Rose?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, right. The secret spooky stuff. Guess that's my cue to head on out. Keep me posted, alright?"

Tan left. "Now hold still, Shizuka. This will help you feel better, okay?" Rose said. Her hands began radiating with blue energy. Shizuka flinched away.

"It's okay. She's not gonna hurt you." Rin assured.

Rose put her hands over Shizuka. Tiny scrapes and cuts around the girl's body vanished. While doing this, Rose locked eyes with her. "You have the same emerald eyes as your sister. Did you know you had a sister? She was our friend." Rose asked. "....." "This will heal any inner afflictions she may have. She is rather underweight for her age, however. To think that doctors would allow their child to get to this point. Incomprehensible. There. All finished."

"Feel better, Shizuka?" Rin asked.

"...mmhmm." the girl uttered.

"I'm happy to hear that. Now let's get you cleaned up." Rin said.

Rin began walking home, still holding onto Shizuka. "I wonder...if this is the first time anyone's treated you well..."

A couple of hours later, Jugo arrived at the house. "Unreal. She came all the way from Karakura to here by herself?" he asked.

"Sure looks like it. With nothing but a blanket and a picture I gave her sister. Seeing her lying there on the cold ground...ugh, it was heartbreaking. But, I got her fed, Rose healed her, cleaned her up, gave her some of my old clothes. She's asleep now. Anything on your end?" Rin asked.

"Welp, I reached out to Karakura PD. No one's filed a missing person's report. One of 'em was even at the hospital lookin' into a suspect. Saw the head doctor herself. Smile on her face, nuthin' unusual."

"Oh, how shocking. Wouldn't surprise me if she let Shizuka walk out the door herself. Incredible. Absolutely incredible."

"I can relay everything to my bosses. They can send it over to Karakura. Lord knows it ain't the first time they've gotten complaints lobbed at Satoru and Hachime Sakaki. Allegations of mismanaging, employees being overworked, patients feeling sicker when they leave...oh, and here's the kicker. Satoru Sakaki turned up dead last year. Officially listed as 'cause unknown'. Make of that what you will."

"How is this woman even allowed to run a hospital?"

"Problem is they haven't gotten that smoking gun on her. And a lot of it could just be disgruntled former employees."

"Jugo, please. This girl was filthy and sleeping on the ground. She was starving, she's skinnier than a girl her age should be. She barely speaks, she's constantly looking down, and she flinches away from people. Every one of those things is a red flag for abuse. I can't send her back there, Jugo."

"I feel for that girl, I really do. I can hold off for a while. But sooner or later, I'm gonna have to tell the Chief. If they look into it, and don't find enough cause to arrest Hachime...you won't have much choice but to hand her over. I'm sorry, Boss. But my hands are tied. Now if, say, the head doctor were to suddenly grow a conscience and confess to any and all wrongdoing..."

"Jugo...are you suggesting I send my class after her?"

"I get that it's a pretty big leap from 'old parlor creep' to 'head of one of the region's biggest hospitals' for your band of runts, but this is a serious situation. The doctor could be reorganizing her house as we speak, clearing out any evidence of abuse. Your only options at that point would be handing the girl over...or getting charged with kidnapping. You trained your runts to do the work no one else could. What better way to prove they're serious?"

"You're right. I'll give them a call right now. I won't let what happened to Miko happen to Shizuka. This should've been done a long time ago..."

"And if I might speak for a second as your ol' pal Jugo instead of Officer Oda...far as I could tell, outside of Hachime, the girl's got no other relatives. You force her mom to confess and she gets sent to prison, that girl's gonna be in limbo. I think you and Rosie need to have a chat about what the best thing for her would be in that case. I know that's not a small decision to make. Life-changing, in fact. That's why y'all need to talk about it. 'Course, that all depends on whether your troopers can get the job done."

"...the best thing for her..."

"You'll come up with the best answer. Y'always do. And if your pipsqueeks could get through to that thick-headed JoJo, I think they've got a real shot. I hope it works out. For everyone involved."

Jugo departed. Rin walked over to her room, where Shizuka was asleep. She stood over the girl, who stirred awake. "Sorry to wake you up. Bed comfy?"

The girl nodded.

Rin sat next to her. "Saw that shirt you were wearing with the bee on it. You like bugs?" She nodded again. "I figured. Your sister loved bugs. She kept a giant hornet as a pet. Did you know you had a sister?" Again, she nodded. "I'm glad. That picture you have was the first thing I gave her. Do you want to see a picture of her?" She nodded. Rin went and grabbed the picture of Miko and her wearing the Kamen Rider suit. "That's Miko. And that's me in the costume. She made it herself. She was one of the coolest people I've ever met. And I miss her a lot."

Rin's eyes began to water. Shizuka grabbed her hand. Rin locked eyes with her again, and smiled. "Your eyes really are just like hers. Thanks, Shizuka."

"Am I gonna have to go back home...?" Shizuka uttered.

"Sweetheart...I promise you, I'll do everything to make sure you never have to go somewhere like that ever again." Rin asserted, holding the girl's hand.

"Okay..." Shizuka weakly said.

"I'll let you get some more sleep, okay? I have to make a phone call." Shizuka nodded, and Rin left the room.

She looked at the picture of herself and Miko as she dialed her phone. "Hey, Barbara, good morning. I know it's a bit sudden, but could you and the rest of the class come over to my house? It's urgent. Yeah. I've got a mission for you all. A very, very important one."

\---

"Honor. Integrity. The Karakura General way. Here at Karakura, we cater our environment to each individual patient's needs. With our staff of dedicated professionals, we make your care our utmost priority. I am Dr. Hachime Sakaki. And at Karakura, we are stronger together. In the words of my late husband, Dr. Satoru Sakaki, we are more than just a hospital. We're a family."

Rin paused the commercial, leaving the image of the doctor, a middle-aged woman wearing expensive-looking gold earrings, and long, well-kept brown hair. "This is your next target. Dr. Hachime Sakaki, director of Karakura General Hospital."

"A hospital director? Are you sure?" Kibō asked. "That commercial seemed sincere enough."

"To someone untrained in detecting BS, maybe. I can see the fakeness oozing off this lady." Kitty retorted.

"Make no mistake. Dr. Sakaki is hardly what you would call a caregiver. Rumors have followed her and her husband Satoru for years. Employees feeling overworked, being fired without cause, hospital funds being mismanaged. Some patients have claimed feeling even sicker upon leaving after upsetting the 'good' doctors. In addition to those claims, there's the matter of Satoru. Last year, he was found dead in his office. Police couldn't find a cause. Me, I see someone surrounded by toxic chemicals who runs the hospital where the autopsy was performed."

"Not to cast doubt on what you're saying, Professor..." Kenji interrupted. "A lot of this, while concerning, could just be the claims of bitter former employees. And the husband's death could have easily been accidental or even natural causes. Are rumors really enough to go on?"

"I have a lot more than just rumors. The one crime I haven't mentioned yet. Both Dr. Sakakis have engaged in the winning art of child neglect." Rin took a moment to gather her thoughts. "I'd be lying if I didn't say I have a personal stake in this case. I believe I've told you all about my friend Miko?"

"Oh, right. The bug fanatic. The one who...who passed away." Carrie said.

"Yes. She died four years ago. She was the eldest daughter of the Sakakis. When I first met her about nine years ago, she had failed in an attempt to take her own life. She had suffered a great deal of abuse and neglect at the hands of the doctors. A pair who neither desired children, nor should have been able to have them. Not long after that, she came to our doorstep. Her parents never came looking for her. Never even reached out when she became sick. They were nowhere to be found at her funeral."

"So imagine my surprise when I find out that around the time their eldest was suffering and dying, they had managed to have another child. And this morning, I found that child at the doorstep of my family's business. Cold, underweight, covered in dirt and scratches. Could barely even speak to me, or look me in the eye."

The group heard a noise. Peering around the corner was Shizuka. "Oh, you're awake. You don't have to be afraid..." Rin picked her up. "These are my students. They're going to help me help you. Everyone, this is Shizuka. She's, well...she's why this mission is so important." Some of the students waved to Shizuka, but she turned away in fear. "These are the effects of living with Hachime Sakaki, I'm afraid."

"I can relate to the fear look. Is the doctor gonna come looking for her?" Max asked.

"Knowing the doctor, she probably isn't too concerned about Shizuka's whereabouts. The issue is that one of my colleagues is going to report the abuse allegations in a few days time. That's enough time for Hachime to hide any evidence that can be used against her. If nothing comes of it, I'll be left with an awful choice. Either hand Shizuka back to an abuser...or do something drastic, be indicted for kidnapping, and Shizuka is taken back anyway. That's why I need your help. I want you to change the doctor's heart. Force her to admit to her misdeeds. Just look at this image. Expensive earrings, done-up hair and makeup. She has enough money for herself, but none to spend on clean clothes for her own daughter. I can't let this go on."

"I know how different this is from what you've dealt with so far. This isn't a low-key parlor owner. This is a highly public figure. But if nothing is done, then there are just going to be more victims. And I won't be able to guarantee this little girl's safety. The cycle has to stop. For this girl that can't defend herself. And for my friend that can't speak for herself anymore." Rin dictated.

The students sat in silence. "I think..." Barbara spoke up. "I think this is something we can't ignore. There's just too much at stake here. This is exactly why we formed this team. To defend those who can't defend themselves, from people who think they're above judgement. This is someone that's been abusing the most vulnerable in society for far too long. We're not going to let it stand. Professor, you have my word. We'll put a stop to this." The others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm eternally grateful and proud to call you my students. I would love nothing more than to see you wipe that fake smile off that vile woman's face, but I need to be here for Shizuka. Officer Oda gave me a three day deadline to get this taken care of. The quicker, the better." Rin said, tears in her eyes.

"We can start working on sending out the warning message. Something big enough that the good doctor won't be able to ignore it--and where as many people as possible can see it. And we've spent the last couple of weeks fine-tuning how to get the message out. We can get it out as soon as the afternoon." Kibō said.

The door opened, and Rose stepped in. "Oh, excuse me. I've stopped by for lunch. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No no, you're okay, Ms. Rose. We were just wrapping up our meeting. If you'll excuse us, Professor. We'll get to work on our...project. Good to say hello to you, Shizuka. Hopefully...not for the last time. Let's go, everyone." Kibō said, and the students departed.

"So. You were meeting with them. For a 'project'." Rose said.

Rin put Shizuka down. "Yeah. I asked them to--"

"I already know. You didn't get a good response from Shijūgo. And so now you have no choice but to send your students after the doctor. Am I correct?"

Rin nodded. "He's going to take it to his bosses. If they can't find evidence of abuse, they'll take Shizuka back. And if I resist, I'll be arrested for kidnapping. So...worst-case scenario time."

"Oh, dear. Well, credit him for honoring his station. Even if it might not work out for us. Oh, I can't stand the idea of this not ending well. Let's change the subject. I see Shizuka is doing better."

"She is. I got her cleaned up, she's gotten plenty of sleep, and she's even talking a bit more. I think that was the first warm bath she's taken in a long time."

"Well, look at you. You've taken to the mothering role rather quickly."

"Mother...Rose. I need to talk to you about something. About what happens to Shizuka if and when the students change Hachime's heart. At the very least, she'll lose all parental rights. At most, she'll be imprisoned. When that happens, Shizuka won't have anyone there to raise her. She'd be put at the mercy of the adoption system, and who knows where she'd end up. So, I...I got to thinking, and...what if she didn't have to go anywhere? What if she could stay here, with us?"

"With...Rin. Are you suggesting that you and I...that we adopt Shizuka as our own child?"

"You must think I'm insane."

"No. Not at all. To take on someone else's child is very noble and commendable. But, Rin...it's an enormous responsibility. There are so many factors involved, so many things we'd have to change..."

"I know that. But we both have stable income, we have plenty of room for her here, if we're both busy we can have Mom or someone else looking after her. We can make it work."

"We could, yes. But you know what kind of world we live in. There are still people seeking to hurt you, and the people closest to you. Do you really want to bring a small child into that sort of environment?"

"You know...I did think about that. About how long I've thought that everyone's pain is my fault. That everyone coming close to me is in danger for doing so. I'm tired of feeling that way. I don't want that to hamper my life anymore. I don't want it to hamper us. We deserve happiness, and some vague kind of normalcy. When I was holding Shizuka, and she put her hands in mine...I don't know, it just...everything made sense. Like this is how it should be. I just looked her in the eyes, and I knew that I wanted to keep her safe. We owe it to Miko, and Shizuka, to give her a good, normal life. You looked in her eyes too, Rose. Did you feel the same thing?"

The tears that had been forming in Rin's eyes were now beginning to form in Rose's. She slowly began to nod. "I did. You really are serious about this."

"I know how crazy of a thing this is to decide. But...it just feels right." She turned to where Shizuka was peeking. "Hey, Shizuka. Come over here." She put Shizuka on her lap. "Do you like our house?"

"Mmhmm."

"Yeah? What if, say, you didn't have to leave? Would you like that?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, I'd like that too. And how about you, Rose? Would you like having Shizuka here?"

Rose thought about it. "Why did I have to fall for a noble soul?" She took a deep breath. Then, she nodded. "If you're insane for suggesting this, then I'm insane for going along with it. Very well. I have no objections."

Rin was ecstatic. She gave Rose a kiss. "Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you. I love you. This is perfect. You hear that, Shizuka? You don't have to leave!"

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, my love. Remember that all of this hinges on whether your charges can successfully take down Dr. Hachime's Palace. Should they fail, this happy dream will quickly crumble into a nightmare."

"They'll pull through. I have faith. For now, let's have lunch. All we can do now is wait. Come on, Shizuka."

Rose sighed. "This is most assuredly not how I envisioned this day going."

\---

"The IV shipment should be arriving soon. We're still waiting on the status of the chloroform order. Oh, and Dr. Ishida wanted to know--um, Dr. Sakaki?" dictated a male doctor.

"Hm? Oh, yes, the chloroform. I'd forgotten we'd even ordered it, it's been so long." Hachime replied, while readjusting herself in front of a mirror in her office.

"Dr. Sakaki, are you certain you should be working right now? Your daughter is still missing, after all."

"Your concern is appreciated, but I've found that working helps to keep my mind occupied and away from grim thoughts. Sadly, I have become rather good at this. I pray that dear Shizuka does not meet the fate of her father and sister. That is, unfortunately, out of my hands. Oh, why did I leave the door open?"

"Do not blame yourself. Children are prone to wander. You must believe that she will be found safe and sound."

"Yes, you are right. If you'll excuse me, I wish to be alone for now. Thank you."

"Of course. Take your time." The male doctor left the room, meeting with another male doctor.

"Is she alright?"

"As much as you could be in this situation. How much tragedy can one person fare with?"

Hachime continued looking in the mirror, admiring her earrings, her look of sadness having quickly evaporated. "My dear family buys me such lovely gifts~." She sat down at her desk, and began humming to herself.

Her computer suddenly began to fizzle out, and the screen was replaced with an image of a pink, stylized letter 'A', against a black background. A distorted voice came out of it. "Attention. Dr. Hachime Sakaki."

The image began appearing on every computer and TV screen in the hospital. "What in the world...?" Hachime pondered.

"We have become aware of your sordid behavior. How you abuse your position, harming and stealing from those who you took an oath to heal and protect. Including your own children. For you to garb yourself in expensive wares as your own children suffer in squalor is irredeemable. For your unmatchable greed, we will be taking your heart. You will confess your sins with your own mouth, and answer for your years of wrongdoing. No one is beyond the hand of justice. We are the Ashen Artisans. See you soon."

The image vanished. The staff and others within the building began to talk.

"Wh...what was that about?"

"They're coming after Dr. Sakaki? So then...are those rumors true?"

"Who are these 'Ashen Artisan' people? Why are they targeting a hospital?"

A nurse came into Hachime's office. "Dr. Sakaki, are you alright? That message, they said--"

Hachime bore a tense expression, and was chewing on her own hair. "That little bitch...what did she do...?!" she growled.

"Dr. Sakaki?"

She released her hair, and regained her composure. "It's nothing. Someone with nothing better to do than take meaningless chatter as gospel. Regardless, tell the security team to be on their guard. I won't let our patients be put at risk. Go on!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The nurse ran off.

Hachime looked in the mirror. Eyes colored yellow reflected in it, and a distorted voice spoke. "Wicked little girl. I won't have my honey cut off by you, or anyone else. Take it from me, if you can..."

As chatter continued in the main lobby, Natalia walked out of the entrance. She met up with the others near the train station. "How did it go?" Kibō asked.

"Whole place is buzzing. There's no way she didn't get the message. Certainly sounded spooky enough, Maxie." Natalia said.

"I try." Max responded.

"Getting through their encryption was easier than you'd think. Guess the good doctor really needed her nails done that day." Kitty said.

"Did you get the map, Nats?" Barbara asked.

"Yep. Everyone was so focused on the message that no one noticed me taking the picture. Her office is on the seventh floor." Natalia answered.

"This should make infiltration go much smoother. You all did exceptionally well, everyone." Kibō said.

"Hey, Kenny. Something on your mind?" Sahir asked.

"Hm? No, it's nothing. Just amazes me how someone could be so disdainful towards their own children. Some people should never be allowed to be parents." Kenji replied.

"Agreed. The more I looked into this doctor, the less I liked. That's why we can't let her get that little girl back. Especially if she puts two-and-two together and thinks her daughter ratted her out. We'll meet back here first thing tomorrow morning. After that, the mission's a go." Barbara proclaimed.

"The world's going to know who the Ashen Artisans are after this. And people like Dr. Sakaki will know to be afraid. There's a lot at stake here. We've got no choice but to win." Kibō added.

"Spoken like a true protagonist, Keebie." Kitty joked.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that." Kibō sighed.

\---

"You can sleep here. This was Miko's room while she lived with us. If you couldn't tell from the vast assortment of bugs." Rose said. Shizuka walked over to the desk, and began looking through Miko's drawings.

"She was always busy learning about some new bug, always doodling them and collecting facts. Oh, dear. Here's Ditko-san the Tarantula. The last one of her 'pets' we let her take out of its cage. Couldn't forget this one. Momo certainly hasn't. Oh, and this is Suzi the Giant Hornet. Her last and her favorite. Oh, she was such a source of comfort for Miko when it got really bad. She promised there wouldn't be any stinging, and there wasn't. Your sister knew exactly how to treat them. I don't recall one ever biting or stinging her. Do you have a favorite, Shizuka?"

The girl pointed to a picture of a butterfly. "Haha, I'm rather fond of them myself. Your sister liked the dangerous ones. Makes it more astounding that she was never bitten." Rose shook her head. "Ah, my apologies. I forget that I'm speaking to a young child. My friends always tell me I'm too formal. Some even said they thought I was a robot when they first met me. I really must learn how to talk to a child..."

"Okay, let's get you tucked in. You've had quite a long day." Rose picked Shizuka and put her to bed. "Is it to your liki--um, is it comfy?" Shizuka nodded. "I see...good." Rose put her hand through Shizuka's hair. "How could someone be so cruel to something so precious? I've made it my life's purpose to be of use to others. If the universe allows it, I'll make sure you never have to suffer such horror ever again. Um, that is...I'll make sure your life is a happy one. I promise."

"Can I have a hug...?" Shizuka uttered.

"Of course you can." Rose gave her a hug. "Good night, my dear." She shut off the lights, and closed the door behind her.

Rose walked to the living room, where Rin was watching the TV. "I'm going to say one thing. Your students better succeed. Because they will have to pry that girl from my cold, inanimate hands." Rose asserted.

"Funny you should mention that. Have a look."

On the TV was a news broadcast from Karakura General Hospital. "Our breaking news for tonight, mysterious threats have been made towards the lead doctor of Karakura General Hospital. Earlier today, a group calling themselves the Ashen Artisans hacked into the hospital's broadcast systems and directed a message to hospital director Dr. Hachime Sakaki. The group laid out numerous allegations of misconduct towards the doctor, including child abuse, and promised that she would confess her crimes herself. A short while ago, Dr. Sakaki spoke with reporters about the allegations."

"It's ludicrous. Some poor, lost souls who think making threats around our most vulnerable is acceptable. I have never harmed my patients, and certainly not my own children. I lost my eldest to cancer. I would never dare cause someone intentional distress."

"You lying WHORE! You goddamn KNEW!" Rin yelled at the screen.

"Rin, please, control yourself." Rose said.

"Using Miko for sympathy when she was never even there...I watched her die, you lying bitch..."

"I'd remind you that you're an educator...but given the circumstances I'll allow it."

"Do you have anything more to say about these allegations?" one reporter asked.

"No further questions." Hachime walked away, and the screen cut back to the newscasters.

"Now some people are claiming that the people behind these threats may be responsible for the surprising confession of pachinko parlor owner Dai Son last month--"

Rin hit the mute button. "I'm sorry about that. I don't hate many people. But that woman..."

"I understand your frustration. But it'll be over soon. You saw her face. She's a cornered animal. It's probably the first time in a long while that she's felt that her misdeeds were in danger of being exposed. The rest of it is in your class' hands."

"You're right. Nothing left but to wait. I have faith, but...you know how they say animals are at their most dangerous when they're cornered. I hope they can handle it. For their sake, and Shizuka's."

\---

November 12, 2028

"Hmph. A few extra guards, but not much else. Does she really believe after yesterday that we'll just come strutting in through the front door?" Kenji asked. The students were gathered close to the hospital, hidden from view.

"You'd think with that spooked look on her face during that press conference she'd be a little more careful. She had the look of the herd's slowest zebra once it's caught sight of a lioness. Just resigned to being dinner." Sahir said.

"That was...rather poetic of you, Sahir." Carrie responded.

"Hey, I'm not full of hot air, my friends. It's my passion that's burning, hehe." Sahir joked.

Kitty feigned throwing up.

"Focus, people. Remember what we're here to do. We fail, there's a little girl that's going to pay for it. Not to mention Professor Kubo." Barbara asserted.

"I know, I know. Just trying to break the tension a bit." Sahir replied.

"Let's not waste anymore time. Don't want to keep the good doctor waiting." Kibō brought up the Metaverse app. With a press, the group were transported.

The hospital building took on the appearance of a giant beehive. The sign in front read "Karakura General Hospital: More Effort, More Honey. One Hive, One Queen."

"A giant beehive. Knowing what we do about her daughter, the fact that her Palace has a bug motif is both unsurprising...and sickening. Like some kind of mockery." Kenji mused.

"The main entrance will probably be heavily guarded. There's an emergency entrance to the side. If the layout's the same as the map I got, there should be an elevator not too far from there." Natalia said.

"If the elevator isn't to your liking, we could always take the stairs. Although, some among us might not be fond of that idea..." Carrie added. Kenji groaned.

"Side entrance, then. Let's move." Kibō said.

The group entered the emergency entrance. The inside matched the beehive appearance of the outside, with signs directing people to different sections instead reading "Honey Production". At the reception desk was a single receptionist, strapped to a chair with a glazed look on her face. IV tubes were strapped to her arms, removing a golden liquid from her body. "More for the Queen...more for the Hive..." she repeated.

Barbara moved towards her, only for Max to pull her back. "She's not real, sis. She's a product of the doctor's mind."

"I know that, but still..."

"It's tough to watch, yeah. This must be how she sees her employees."

"Obedient drones whose only purpose is to supply her with more 'honey'." Kibō surmised.

"I'm guessing that's supposed to be something that conveniently rhymes with honey." Kitty added.

"Let's not dilly-dally around here. Only a matter of time before we grab the doctor's attention." Kenji said.

The group proceeded towards the elevators. Before reaching them, a burst of shadow energy appeared in front of them. What appeared were a pair of human-sized, bee-like creatures wearing doctors' scrubs, floating in midair.

"Intruderz! An enemy zwarm haz come to dizrupt the Hive!"

"Honey production muzt not be ztopped! All muzt be prezerved for Queen Zakaki!"

"EW! What are those things?!" Natalia panicked.

"More mindless worker bees, it would seem. Suppose we get to play the role of exterminator today." Kenji replied.

"Every RPG I've ever played, bugs don't much like fire. Kicks, wanna do the honors?" Kitty asked.

"Way ahead of you. Blast 'em away, Amadioha!" Sahir brought forth his Persona, which promptly ignited the giant bugs. "Yuck. I heard Japan had a problem with oversized bugs, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"More will surely follow. A place this big must be infested with them. Let's get to that elevator." Kibō ordered.

They reached the elevator, and pressed the button. The screen for the floors listed it as coming from the 10th floor. It slowly came down. "The Ashen Artisans. Champions of Rebellion, challenging the social order. Waiting patiently for an elevator." Kenji joked.

"You really want to take the stairs, don't you?" Barbara asked.

"I never want to see another set of stairs in my life."

"Then quit moaning and wait like a good boy."

The screen had reached floor 8. "There's nobody here except us. What could possibly be taking so long?" Carrie asked.

"Nonsense. Bloody nonsense." Kenji complained.

Floor 7.

Suddenly, more shadows manifested behind the group.

"No dizrupting the hive! Kill the intruderz!"

"Ztrap them to the bedz! Their honey belongz to Queen Zakaki!"

Kibō sighed. "We can kill time, at least. Natalia, keep an eye on this damnable elevator."

"O-okay." she replied.

The rest of the group brought out their Personas, and began fighting off the giant bugs. Natalia, meanwhile, stayed in place, not taking her eyes off the screen. Floor 6. Floor 5. Slowly, it descended. More bugs came. Natalia stood still, but was noticeably trembling. She never turned her head, only listening to the sounds of blades and energy blasts eviscerating exoskeletons. Floor 3. Floor 2.

"You know, maybe the stairs would have been a better option." Kenji said.

"OH MY GOD, KENNY, WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THE STAIRS." Kitty yelled.

Floor 1. Ding. The door opened.

"It's here! Everyone get in!" Natalia yelled. The group quickly ran inside, Sahir using his flames to keep the bugs at bay. The door closed, and Sahir ceased his attack.

The elevator slowly rose. The group stood around in awkward silence. "Okay, I usually like the quiet, but this is a bit unsettling, so...can someone please say something?" Kitty asked. "Barbie, you've looked really peeved since we walked in here. What's going on in that pretty little noggin?"

"I just...I don't get this at all. Sure, people have been awful to their kids since forever. I mean, look at my own dad. But this lady didn't even care that her daughter was dying. Then she goes on TV and uses it for sympathy. Professor Kubo said that little girl was so insanely filthy, yet there's her mom on TV, all prim and pretty and wearing jewelry she probably bought with hospital money. If you can't even trust the people you're relying on to make you feel better, who can you?" Barbara pondered.

"It's not a pleasant thought. Maybe this is what Higashikata-san meant when he said we didn't understand the world. For such a prominent public figure to be hiding such ugly secrets makes you question how much evil really lies in plain sight." Kibō added. "It's just like my brother said. 'The adults in power in this world have failed in their task of guiding the rest of humanity. To be a powerful adult is to be self-serving, greedy, and disdainful towards those with more years remaining in their bodies.' Kyohei was wrong about a lot of things. But the more we look into this darkness...the more I'm starting to see his point. And that terrifies me."

"Keeb..."

Ding. Floor 7. The door opened.

The sight before them was more akin to a royal palace than a hospital ward. Two more giant drones appeared in the hall, which was decorated with portraits of Hachime, along with a red-and-gold carpet.

And baring down the group, standing in-between the drones, was Hachime herself. She was garbed in an ornate, black-and-yellow dress befitting of a monarch, with a red emblem on her chest resembling the markings of a black widow spider. She possessed bee-like wings, black heeled shoes and leggings patterned after spider webs, and a pair of antennae jutting from her head. As with all Shadows, her eyes were yellow, and her voice was distorted.

"So, these must be the ingrates responsible for disturbing the Hive. Punishment for intruding upon my domain without paying proper tribute shall be swift and merciless." she dictated.

"Well if it isn't Queen Bee herself. I assume you aren't going to surrender quietly?" Kibō asked.

"'Tribute'? 'Domain'? This isn't your own private money factory. Aren't you supposed to be a doctor?" Barbara spoke up.

"You speak as if I'm not providing a public service. I heal the sick. Is it so wrong to expect tribute in return? I assume even larval creatures like yourselves have heard of supply-and-demand, yes?" the Shadow asked.

"Lady, you're not selling wares at the local corner store, you're curing the sick and injured! Judging by what we've seen, you're not even doing that much!" Sahir retorted.

"All you care about is filling up your own pockets. If there was ever a prime example of getting into a business for the wrong reasons, this would be it. People are just money banks to you, aren't they? Even your own family." Max added.

"Oh, be silent, will you? I'll not be lectured in my own Hive by a bunch of worms seeking to infest it. Gut them!" the Shadow ordered.

"Yez, Your Majezty!" Hachime fled down the hallway as more giant drones appeared.

"That's right, run, you coward! We're not worms here to infect your hive. We're the bear come to destroy it completely! Send as many of your servants as you want, it won't save you from your fate of being squashed!" Barbara yelled.

"SCREAM IT, PRINCESS, SCREAM IT!" Kitty proclaimed.

The students routed the oncoming swarm of Shadows, largely through the continued use of the flames made by Sahir and Kitty. "Aw, jeez." Kitty groaned, seeing that she had run out of MP for Fire spells. "Sorry you've gotta pick up my slack, Kicks."

"Don't worry about it. Just promise me you'll let me take you to dinner later." Sahir replied.

"Learn to think with your other brain, skippy."

With the bugs destroyed, the students pursued the fleeing Hachime down the hall. They ran past several treatment rooms, with patients strapped to beds, having golden liquid drained from them via IV bags. "Disgusting." Kibō growled.

The group barged through the door to the main office, labeled as the "Throne Room". Inside was a large, golden space, with numerous tubes funneling golden liquid into a giant, golden throne. Shadow Hachime sat upon it.

"How dare you enter my throne room, you cancerous worms?! Such disgraceful actions will be met with your annihilation!" the Shadow yelled.

"It's over, Queen Bee. This is where your greedy reign ends." Kibō declared.

"We saw what you were doing to those patients. Them, your staff, it doesn't matter who. People are just profit machines to you, aren't they? Tell us...does that also include your daughters?" Barbara demanded.

"Ahahahahaha...my children. Dear Miko was naught but an unwanted hindrance, thrust upon me like a parasite sapping away my resources. Only when nature called her away did she finally prove useful. 'Oh, you poor woman. Losing a child in such a horrific manner must be sooooo heartbreaking.' People were so ready to give me their sympathy. So when Shizuka came along, people believed that the universe was giving me a second chance. An amendment to her sister's cruel demise."

"How...how can you talk about your own children that way?!" Natalia questioned.

"And how did your husband react to all this? Was he your partner in gluttony?" Kibō asked.

"Satoru was a loyal servant of many years. Until he made the error of growing a conscience. 'Stop with your spending, people will become suspicious', he'd whine. He'd become a liability, and knew far too much, so he needed to be disposed of. As it were, a bottle of odorless toxins just 'happened' to vanish from our supply, and some just 'happened' to find its way into his tea, and when he was done croaking, no one suspected a thing, since the autopsy just 'happened' to be performed in this very building..."

"Hmph. It's said that female bugs killing their mates once they're done with them is rather common. So this is your game. Exploiting personal tragedies for your own benefit, playing the part of the nurturing caregiver, when in reality, you're just a bloodsucking parasite. Using and abusing everyone misfortunate enough to step into this building. A thief, an abuser, and to top it off, a murderer. You're one of the most disgusting creatures I've ever encountered." Kenji dictated.

"Was Shizuka next on your list? Did you hope she would turn up dead in an alley somewhere, leading to even more sympathy for the grieving mother?" Barbara asked.

"My, you're quite perceptive for a gang of larvae. I just 'happened' to leave the door unlocked. I was already getting pity for losing another child. Whether she turned up alive or dead made no difference. I was free from any and all familial responsibilities. All of the honey I've harvested would never have to be used on anyone else. All of these beautiful gains are mine, and mine alone!" the Shadow boasted.

"Barbie. It's your call. Give us the go-ahead so we can waste this bitch." Kitty asked.

Barbara clenched her fist. "You made one big mistake. Shizuka did turn up alive. And she found people who had the power to stop you once and for all. No more theft. No more abuse. This is the final curtain call on your reign of terror."

The Shadow grew irritated. "Just more bugs to squash. I've built this Hive up for far too long to let a bunch of brats take it away! Now do as every other threat to my beautiful reign has done...and disappear!"

She snapped her fingers, and the tubes supplying gold liquid to the chair detached from it, before promptly jamming themselves into her back. "This...is all mine. Mine, mine, MINE! For the crime of disrupting the Hive, I will feast on your bones!" Shadow energy gathered around her, until her form completely changed. She transformed into a giant, black spider, with a giant set of four wings, and glowing red eyes.

"Well then. At least the outside is as hideous as the inside now." Kenji said.

"Nothing even resembling a human. This is what a lifetime of greed has led to. No need to waste words on you. Time for your extermination!" Barbara declared.

"Looks like Her Grossness needs a little fire in her life!" Sahir kicked a ball of flame at the Shadow. It struck her dead center, yet the spider barely flinched. She stared him down. "Ummm...hey, Your Majesty. That's a mighty fine thorax you have." She bashed him away with one of her front legs.

Kibō attempted striking her on the side, but the blade bounced right off the spider's armored hide. "Not even a dent...?!" She moved to the side, swatting him away.

"Nothing's working...we need to think...where's her power coming from?" Barbara wondered. She took notice of the large tube feeding golden liquid into the Shadow's body. "Of course. No money-grubber can live without a constant flow of cash coming in. We have to get that tube off of her. But no one could reach her except..."

She turned to Natalia. "Oh, no. No no no no no no."

"Nats..."

"Nope nope nope nope nope SO much nope."

"I need you to be brave..."

"Nope nope NOPE. I'm sorry, but giant spiders are where I'm drawing the line. You all are just trying to get me killed!"

"Please, Nats. If there was another way, I'd take it. I'll even distract her for you. And, if this fails, I'll leave myself at your parents' mercy. You have my word."

"T-that doesn't make me feel better!" Natalia's legs were shaking. "Why...why does it always have to be me?"

"You can do something none of us can. If we keep lunging at her, it'll just lead to easy deaths. You can get past her in a way we can't. We need you to be brave. So does the professor. So does a four-year old girl. Please, Nats."

Natalia went silent. "...if I die...I'll come back to haunt you."

Barbara walked up to the Shadow. "Hey, you oversized tarantula! Is this your way of not spending money on cheek implants? I mean, your rear end's bigger, but was it worth all that extra hair?" The spider stared her down.

"WHAT WAS THAT...?!"

"Couldn't help noticing your hands. Please tell me you didn't pay for that. I've seen better nail work from my cousin. She's a dog groomer."

"SILENCE, WORM...!"

"Those earrings of yours, oh boy. What are your thoughts, Care?"

"Positively revolting. I would not be caught dead with such gaudy things." Carrie answered.

"There you have it, Your Majesty. Straight from the mouth of the expert. I think the biggest tragedy about this whole thing is that you've spent all that money you've been hoarding on ugly crud. Don't even get me started on your hair. I've seen better extensions at the Family Dollar by my house."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU LITTLE SLUT! NOBODY DARES SAY SUCH THINGS TO THE QUEEN!"

"I don't see why not."

"DAAAAMN, girl!" Kitty exclaimed.

A surge of energy erupted from the Shadow. It raised one of its legs, preparing to strike Barbara. "DIEEEEEE!"

A sound. *click*

Natalia was on the spider's back, having just removed the tube, leaving the golden liquid to pour out onto the floor.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! MY PRECIOUS HONEY! HOW DARE YOU?!" The Shadow rapidly turned to the growing pool of honey, sending Natalia flying off her back. Max grabbed her.

"NO! NONONONONONONO..." The spider tried desperately to lap up the honey, but it rapidly lost its strength, and began shrinking. Soon enough, she transformed back into her original form, still trying to save the honey. "No no no...not my honey...I can't let anyone take it...it's mine..."

"Barb. You do the honors." Kibō said.

Barbara began approaching the Shadow. "Please...don't take my honey...I've had it for so long...I'll do anything..."

"Oh, you will. You're going to publically admit to every disgusting thing you've ever done. To your patients, to your own family...all of it. As soon as I'm done giving you what you deserve. In place of the professor, I'm now going to hand down your punishment."

"P-punishment? But, I...I'm going to apologize...won't you let me off the hook...?"

"Yeah, okay. You really think I'm going to just leave it at that, and show you mercy? A miserable piece of garbage like you?"

"W-w-wait, I'm sure we can make a deal, just let me--"

Barbara brought out Nimue. "Sorry, everyone. I'm about to lose my composure."

The Persona began rapidly bombarding Hachime with punches.

"USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!"

With one last, hard punch, she sent Hachime flying into the wall, creating a hole in it.

Barbara took a deep breath, and readjusted her hair and glasses. "Sorry you all had to see that."

Kibō had blood coming from his nose. He quickly wiped it off.

"Y'know, it was almost perfect. You forgot the 'WRYYYYYYYY!' at the end, though." Kitty said.

"I just had all that pent-up inside me...everything I hate in the world was staring right at me. I just wish the professor could've seen it..."

"She'll get to see the best part. The moment the doctor's Tower of Gold comes crashing to the Earth." Kibō said.

The Palace began to shake. "Okay, let's get the hell out of here. I think everyone's gonna need a shower after this." Kitty said.

"Right. Let's get it done quick. Don't want to miss the news tonight. Pretty sure there's going to be a bombshell..." Barbara added. With a push of a button, the team departed.

\---

November 13, 2028

"Breaking news for tonight out of Karakura. A shocking development regarding the warning message sent to Karakura General Hospital director, Dr. Hachime Sakaki. At a surprise press conference today, Dr. Sakaki admitted to every allegation present in the message, sent out early on Saturday. Here is an exerpt."

A recording of the previous night's news was playing in the classroom. Appearing on-screen was Hachime. She had on no jewelry, no makeup, her hair was unkempt, and she bore an expression of shame. She stood at a podium.

"As many of you are aware, I received a message yesterday that alleged years of misconduct at my hands. I denied those allegations at the time. However...I cannot deny them any longer. The mismanagement, the misuse of funds, the abuse...all of it is true. I have spent the better part of two decades abusing the trust of those around me, exploiting the suffering of others to satiate my greed and need for attention. Worst of all, I allowed my own children to wallow in squalor while indulging in my own selfish desires. I have gone against every oath I've taken as a doctor. I am an irredeemable disgrace! Please, I beg of you...forgive me!"

"Not long after, Dr. Sakaki stepped down from her post and turned herself in to police. She has confessed to crimes including theft, mismanagement of public funds, child abuse, reckless endangerment, and most severe of all, the unsolved death of her husband, Dr. Satoru Sakaki, as well as to covering up the deed after the fact. An investigation is ongoing, to determine the full extent of her crimes..."

Rin hit pause. "That face. That look of absolute defeat. I'll be treasuring this footage for a very long time. I never thought I'd see this day come. You all have my bottomless gratitude. Maybe now, my friend can finally rest in peace."

"It was our pleasure, professor. There was a lot in there that'll stick with me for a while. But in the end, we did a good thing." Barbara replied.

"That you did. And I think this one would agree..." Rin went to pick up Shizuka, who was sitting at her desk, and playing with the Applin plush perched on it. "You're safe now, sweetie. And it's thanks to my students. What do you want to say to them?"

"Thank you..." she piped up.

"Oh God, my heart..." Kitty quipped.

"What's gonna happen to her now, Teach?" Sahir asked.

"About that...Rose and I talked it over, extensively. There are still a few legal matters to attend to. But they're a matter of when, not if. Once we get the go-ahead...we're going to begin the process of adopting Shizuka." Rin answered.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Good lord. A professor, a writer, a Persona user, and now you're adding 'mom' to all that? That's probably the heftiest one of 'em all." Max added.

"I'm fully aware. You should have seen my mother's face when I told her she was going to be a granny. She warmed to the idea rather quickly, though. Honestly, I know how massive of a responsibility this is. It's a gigantic, life-changing decision. But I'm confident we can make it work. Sometimes you just have to look in someone's eyes to know they belong in your life. Just...one of those inexplicable things." Rin said.

"One other thing before starting today's lesson. You all have probably noticed that your victory has drawn attention to the Ashen Artisans. Public discussions, dedicated forums have begun to show up, even requests for potential targets. This might be me stating the obvious, but things are going to get more hectic for you all from here on out. If you ever feel the need to talk, remember, me and Rose are here for guidance. Our door is always open for you all. Even with our new addition."

"So, let's get started. Let's see how I teach with a toddler on my lap..."


	14. Winter is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With winter break approaching, the students take time off from Metaverse pursuits, while helping to look after Shizuka.

December 2, 2028

"...I have all of her meal times written down. She usually has her nap around noon. Also..." Rin explained.

"Don't worry about this, professor. I've babysat tons of kids before. She's in good hands." Barbara assured.

"I know I shouldn't be this concerned. Leaving her without me or Rose for the first time...it's a process, for sure. But, nothing you can do about a teachers' summit."

"Your unease is understandable, but you needn't worry. We'll make sure she's taken care of." Carrie replied.

"I know you will. Rose'll be back in the evening, so I need you all to hold the fort until then. I trust you all to set a good example for Shizuka. That goes double for you, Ms. Kit."

Kitty was lying on the couch, fidgeting with her phone. "Hm? You say something?"

"I need you to be on your best behavior around Shizuka. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aw, c'mon, I'm great with kids! I'm only a snarky jerk around everyone else!"

Rin sighed. "Please keep an eye on her. I don't want Shizuka to be corrupted."

"We'll...try our best, professor." Natalia said.

Rin walked over to Shizuka, who was sitting at the table. "I'm gonna be gone for a little while, okay?" The girl pouted. "Don't worry, it'll only be for a day. Rose will be home later. You get to have fun with the girls today. Be a good girl for them, alright?"

"Okay." She gave Rin a hug.

"Call me or Rose if there's any issues. Ms. Tenko is next door, but the doctors are telling her to stay off her feet. One month until baby Mirai arrives, or, as she so eloquently put it, 'one month until I get my rockin' bod back'." Rin said.

"Oh my. Your friends are all very...poetic, professor." Carrie replied.

"Her mouth might get her in trouble now and again, but I love her to death. She's saved me more times than I can count. With those hand cultists still running around, I'm eager to have her sword back." Rin said. She looked at her watch. "Alright, enough chit-chat. I've got a train to catch. Have fun, ladies." Rin departed, waving as she exited the door.

Barbara sat next to Shizuka. "Okay, little miss. We're going to have fun today. What do you want to do first?"

"I like drawing..."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun. Nats, you're pretty good at drawing. Want to help out?"

"Um, sure. Let me see what she's working on." Natalia replied.

"You're very lucky, Shizuka. Natalia is a master designer." Carrie added.

"P-please don't start with the flattery..." replied a flustered Natalia.

"Why don't you join in, Kitten?" Carrie asked.

"I'm busy scouting out tech shops in Madrid." Kitty replied.

"Come now, the Spain trip isn't until mid-March. You're not exactly pressed for time. You can indulge in a four-year old's whims, can't you?"

"I mean, I can. Whether I will remains the million dollar question."

"Kitten. The professor told us to set a good example. You can't just be lying there fiddling with your phone all day. You told the professor you were good with children, didn't you?"

Kitty sighed. "Okay, fine, jeez. Alright, ZuZu, your cousin Kitty's gonna teach you about the mystical world of cat videos."

"Try not to get her addicted to phones already, Kitten..." Carrie sighed. "I wonder what the boys are getting up to today?"

\---

"Welp, here it is, boys. What Kitty called the friendship killer. Mario Party Minigame Collection. God have mercy." Max said. The boys were all gathered in his and Sahir's dormroom.

"I've heard rather tragic tales of lifelong bonds being broken over this series. I have even heard that long sessions have ended in murder." Kenji said with a menacing grin.

"Murder...? Could you possibly avoid smiling while you say that?" Kibō replied nervously.

"From what I hear, most of the bad vibes come from the board game stuff. Still, you play enough of the minigames and there's no way it won't get tense after a while. Should be a hoot!" Sahir exclaimed.

"I'm already having regrets. Let's pop this S.O.B. in." Max put the game disk into the system.

"OK...Mario Party 6, 'Treasure Trawlers'. This one, you have to pull up treasure chests using a crane. Regular chest is one point, gold chests are three points, Bob-ombs leave you stunned. Player with the most points at the end wins." Max explained.

The game began. "Let me see...and I get explosives. Lovely." Kenji groaned as he pulled up a Bob-omb.

"Nuthin but golden skies for me, bro~." Sahir chimed, pulling up a gold chest.

"And I got...wood." Kibō said, pulling up a regular chest.

"Did...did you just say you have wood?" Max asked.

"To be exact, it was 'I got wood'."

"Oh for the love of...haven't we gone over this?"

"What? I got a wooden chest. I don't see a problem."

"Jesus tapdancing Christ, Keeb..."

"Oh...is this another one of those innuendos I don't get?"

"Well, Kibō, let me explain it. You ever get this tingling sensation whenever you're around--ow!" Kenji began, before Max punched him in the arm.

"Let's just...move on." Max said.

"Well, you know...it's still technically the morning, so..." Sahir began.

Max facepalmed. "So he's got morning wood? Ugh...moving on."

They moved on to another minigame, "Crate and Peril". "Okay, this one it's 1 vs. 3. Three shrink down, the one moves the box and tries to hit the other three with the Spiny shells. Sound good?" Max explained.

"Got it. We're going inside the heart-shaped box." Kibō said.

The other three paused, looks of amazement clear on their faces. "Oh my GOD!" Kenji uttered.

"What is it now? Does it have to do with my wood?" Kibō asked.

"No, it--HAHAHAHA! Okay, THAT'S a good quote! But no, it's...you know what that is, right?" Max asked.

"I don't know, I thought it was a song my parents listened to once."

"What would a heart-shaped box be, Keeb?"

"Um, maybe a box of chocolates you'd give someone on Valentine's Day?"

"Oh my GOD, Keeb!"

"Sorry, I'm too much of an innocent mind."

"Apparently! After the wood comment, I'd believe it!"

"I don't know what it means!"

"Hang on, I gotta tell Kitty about this..." Max grabbed his phone.

"No, don't, she'll just tell Barb...I just thought it was like a regular box of chocolates."

Max began laughing. "Kitty just can't believe it! She wants me to tell you what it means!"

"...what?"

"IT MEANS VAGINA!" Kenji blurted out. Kibō reeled back in horror.

"Yeah, man, that's what a box is..." Sahir uttered, putting his hand on Kibō's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Jesus, Keeb!" Max griped.

"I didn't know that, okay?!" Kibō responded.

Max stared Kibō down. "How do you exist? Seriously!"

"Oh, God...and you told the girls about it. I'm ruined." Kibō replied somberly.

"Well, maybe Katherine didn't say anything about it." Kenji said.

"'Katherine'?" Sahir asked.

"It's what I call Kitty. I know it bothers her, so I do it even when she's not around."

"It's Kitty, Kenji. You know she'll blab." Kibō retorted.

Max received a message on his phone, and began cackling. "Oh, no." Kibō mumbled.

Max showed the picture. It showed Kitty holding up a piece of paper, with "Does it have to do with my wood?" written in calligraphy, and the words circled by a heart. Behind her was Barbara, her hands to her mouth and blushing madly. The picture was accompanied by a caption of "❤❤❤".

Kibō's head drooped. "It's over. She'll never let me hear the end of it."

"No, man. No she won't." Max replied. He got another message. He looked at it and smirked. "Well, maybe this'll make you feel better."

"Tell him I only do this out of love ☺ - Kitty"

"Oh, yes. I can just feel the adoration." Kibō said sarcastically. "Tell your girlfriend that I'm positively swimming in love at the moment."

"She's not my...ugh." Max grumbled.

"Dude, come on. Are you two a thing or not?" Sahir asked.

"She certainly seems to think so." Kenji responded.

"It's...I don't know. It feels like she's 500 steps ahead of me on this. I don't know how to tell her that I'm not looking for that sort of thing. I'm scared of how she'll react." Max replied.

"Well you'd better figure it out quick. The longer you stay on the fence about it, the worse it's gonna be for you when she hears it." Sahir said.

"I know, I KNOW. Can we just go back to Keeb's wood now?"

"Die." Kibō uttered bluntly.

\---

Kitty giggled as she sent the message. "Oh, dearest me. My heart has ascended." she chimed.

Barbara had her hand over her face, still blushing, while Carrie rubbed her back. "Don't be embarrassed, Barbara. His naiveté is one of his charms."

Kitty got up and hugged Barbara. "Oh, Barbie, you know I don't mean anything by it. Keebie's my buddy. He knows I'm only joking."

"If you say so." Barbara replied.

"Well, I mean..." Natalia began. Shizuka was drawing on her face with a black marker. "He had to learn it sooner or later, right?"

"No moving." Shizuka ordered.

"S-sorry. This isn't permanent, is it?"

"Let's try to change the subject...the school's winter festival is coming up in a couple of weeks." Carrie said.

"Shoot, that's right. Really is almost Christmas, huh? Hard to believe we've only been here four months." Kitty said.

"Yeah. So much has happened already. That Spain trip will be here before we know it." Barbara added.

"I'm still not so sure about this winter festival..." Natalia said, now with a monocle and curled moustache drawn on. "I've never been to one of these things. There's probably gonna be a lot of people..."

"Won't be anything compared to New Years'. That should be a whole other kind of party." Kitty said.

"Right you are. I read that it's tradition to wear a kimono for such an occasion." Carrie added.

"That's right. We should probably grab one before it starts getting to be crunch time. Or, maybe we should..." Barbara and the others stared at Natalia.

"M-me? Oh, no. Come on. Do I look like I know how to do everything?" she uttered.

"You're the one with the monocle." Kitty retorted.

"Guys, I'm serious. Making a jacket is one thing. Making a traditional Japanese robe is totally different. Just cuz I'm good at doing one thing doesn't mean I can do everything."

"I'm sorry, Natalia. I guess we just assumed that--" Carrie began.

"You assumed I'd just nod my head and say 'yeah', right?" Natalia's voice took on an uncharacteristically upset tone. "Of course you did. 'Make this for us, Nats.' 'Go endanger yourself for us, Nats.' The uniforms were my idea. I was happy to do them myself. That doesn't mean I'm your go-to clothing dispensary."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Where's this coming from? I didn't even think you could get angry." Kitty said.

Natalia looked hurt. "I'm really just a tool for you all, aren't I? 'Nats is such a giant chicken, she'll do anything we tell her to and won't complain cuz she's useless otherwise'. That sound right?"

"Nats, I'm sorry if we've made you feel that way, but that isn't what we meant." Barbara replied.

"I know exactly what you meant. I'm...*sniff*...I'm just gonna go. You all probably hate me now, anyway. I'll go find a rock to crawl under..." Natalia ran off.

"Natalia, wait! Oh, no...oh, what did we do? I'll go after her..." Carrie ran off in pursuit.

"Oh, man. I didn't expect Hoodsie to go off on us like that." Kitty uttered.

"Me neither. But I guess that's part of the problem." Barbara replied. She felt a tugging on her arm.

"Is she mad cuz I drew on her face?" Shizuka asked.

"Oh, no, hun, it's got nothing to do with you." Barbara assured.

"We've just been really crummy friends..." Kitty added.

Natalia didn't run far. She went to the side of the house, sniveling in the rain. Carrie, unbeknownst to her, sat on the porch, listening in. "*sniff* Oh...why...why did I have to go and do that? They're all gonna hate me now...of course they're gonna hate me...I should've never come here...I thought it'd be different...but it's always the same thing..."

"The beauty queens in this world...they tell you the right things to get what they want. They'll make you feel good about yourself, just enough to where you'll start doing things for them...then turn around and tell their real friends how stupid and fat you are. They take, and they take, and they take...and they keep throwing you in front of things, just to get a laugh."

By this point, Barbara and Kitty were standing by Carrie, with Shizuka sitting close by.

"They talk, and give out little compliments, and sometimes they throw in a hug. Maybe they tell you you're not as useless as you think you are, all while laughing behind your back. Mom and Dad do their best to keep your spirits up. But it's pointless. The damage is already done. So you decide to go to school somewhere far away. Everything seems different at first. Better. You start to feel useful. But then the taking starts again. And it starts becoming obvious that you're the one person that can't put up a fight. You realize that nothing's changed. Nothing's ever going to change. And you start to wonder why...why..."

"Why you didn't take that last step off the ledge when you had the chance."

The other girls' faces were filled with horror. Carrie got up, leapt off the porch, and ran to Natalia, embracing her. "Carrie...get off of me..."

"Never! I'm never taking my eyes off of you again!"

"Let me go! You're just pretending...putting on an act like everyone else! The only people that ever wanted to be friends with me did it cuz they wanted something from me! You all are the same! You just need me to make sneaking easier, or to be a meat shield when the giant spider monsters show up!"

"I'm so sorry, Natalia! I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend to you! I should've spoken up more often...I never imagined asking something more of you would upset you so much."

"That's right, you didn't imagine. No one ever does. No one ever stops to think about how I feel about something. No one thinks I'll have an objection to jumping on a giant killer spider's back. I mean, why would I? I'm such a wimp, I can't possibly expect to have my concerns taken seriously."

"We're sorry, Natalia!" Barbara jumped from the porch.

"Oh, you're all listening in on my misery? How nice of you. Bet that makes you feel good, huh? Telling me to 'be brave', 'go do this thing cuz we need you to', 'no one else can do this thing except you'. Better to tell your bait how useful it is before throwing it out to get eaten, right?" Natalia chided. "'I need you to be brave'. More like 'I need you to help me bail my boyfriend out of trouble'. You only really care about two people here, Barb. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Kitty jumped out. "Look, Hoodsie. I know we've been bad at this whole 'friend' thing, but we mean it when we say we're sorry. If you tell us what you want, we can make it happen. Let us make it up to you."

"I want you to get real. I want to hear from you the least. 'Oh, I need you to teleport everyone into the building cuz I'm so selfish and shortsighted, I'd rather you give yourself a stroke than risk getting tattled on by a mass murderer.' I could've died!" Natalia yelled. "Not that you would've cared. 'I'm just a jerk to everyone else'. Wow, really? You're that proud of being a bully? And you say it's out of love? I don't think you even know what that word means."

Kitty and Barbara were hurt. Neither could believe that it was Natalia telling them this. Neither could say it wasn't warranted.

"You all must hate my guts right now. Good. I want you to. Make it easier to--"

"Easier to what, Natalia?! Easier to what?! Just talk to me, please. I want to help you. I want to be your friend. I'm not lying when I tell you that. I don't want anything from you but your friendship. I'm sorry that you've been hurt, and made to feel worthless. And I'm sorry I couldn't see it sooner. Please, just let me help." Carrie pleaded.

"You want to help me? You think you can help me? How could you possibly think you can understand? So pretty, so well-to-do...more money than you know what to do with. Just like every girl back home that wanted favors from me. I should've seen it. From Day One, you were just so interested in my talents. The first time we hung out, you dragged me out of my room in a potato sack! You've never cared about me."

"That isn't true."

"It is. How could someone like you really care about someone like me? I'm just a means to an end. Always have been. Natalia the Sewing Prodigy, always the priority over Natalia the Depressed Teen. No one could ever really care about such a humongous coward. Know how big of a coward I am? I couldn't even take the coward's way out. Maybe some part of me thought I still had a reason to be here. And for a while, I thought I'd found that reason here. I really fooled myself into thinking I had frie--"

Carrie pulled something from her back pocket. It was a necklace, a heart-shaped ruby on a silver chain. The initials "NVD" were engraved on the back. "I was going to wait until Christmas to give this to you. I'm sorry it took me so long. I assumed you wouldn't want something loud and gaudy. So I went with something more subtle. I promised I would repay you for that lovely jacket. This lovely jacket. Would you let me put it on you?"

Natalia, stunned, tears apparent even in the rain, nodded. Carrie put the necklace on her. "There. Perfection. I want you to know that when I said I wanted us to be friends forever, I meant every word. You have such a beautiful, creative spirit. One that has had to endure more torment than deserved. Please, believe me. I love you. I want more than anything to be your friend. If I made you feel horrible, I'll never forgive myself for it. So please...don't say that you don't want to live. I've lost everyone I loved before. If I were to lose you, too, I would..."

Natalia's tears only intensified. She tightly embraced Carrie, and wept. Both Kitty and Barbara were openly crying by this point, and walked over and joined in the hug.

After a few minutes, the four walked back onto the porch, where Shizuka was still sitting patiently. "Come on, Shizuka. We don't need you out in the rain." Barbara said.

"Is she okay?" the girl asked.

"I'm okay. Sorry the rain kinda messed up your art." Natalia replied.

"Why are you crying if you're okay?"

"You can cry if you're happy, Shizuka. Sometimes you just...see something really beautiful, and start crying. You're probably too young to get it now." Natalia said.

"Let's just *sniff* cut it with the sappy stuff. The princess needs her lunch and naptime. Let's get ourselves dried up and eating. I'm sick of *sniff* being bummed." Kitty added.

"Indeed. Let's get everything settled. Inside..." Carrie said, and the girls all went inside the house.

"Okay, I'll get to cooking." Carrie said.

"Let me do it, I'm a pretty good cook." Natalia replied.

"I'll hear none of it. I'd feel monstrous for asking something of you after that. Let me handle it."

"I'll help. The professor left instructions, right? Shouldn't be too difficult." Barbara said. The two walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kitty...about what I said..." Natalia began.

"Don't even think about apologizing. You should only apologize if you've said or done something wrong. I had that tongue-lashing coming. You were right. I'm just a bully. No different from the ones that made your life hell back home." Kitty replied.

"That isn't true."

"Hell yes it is. I could've really hurt you with that teleporting stunt. But all I was thinking about was not wanting to go to jail. I didn't want people to see me the same way they do Lin. But all I did was prove that I'm just the same. Only thinking of myself and being a creep to everyone."

"You're not a creep, Kitty. You're really, really funny. Even if sometimes it comes across as a little mean."

"That's exactly it, though. I don't know how to tell a joke any other way. It's just how I've always been. You had one thing backwards, Hoodsie. If everyone has someone they hate, it's probably me."

"What about Maxie? He seems to like you enough."

"Sparky's weird, Hoodsie. Patience of a nun and as straightforward as anyone I've ever known. We're into the same kinds of things, sure. But I dunno if he really knows the real me. If he did, I don't think he'd be as keen on being around me. A sweetheart like that would never want to be with a bully."

Natalia sighed. "Y'know...even after being together all this time, it feels like we still don't really know each other. I mean...I never told anyone about...what I just told you guys about. If we're supposed to be a team, we should know as much as we can about the people we're trusting to watch our backs, right?"

"Right you are, Hoodsie. Y'know, Barbie and Care Bear should really be in on this. What could those two be doing in there?"

Inside the kitchen, Carrie and Barbara were staring at a mid-sized, ugly-looking fish. "This is...lunch. This shaggy-looking thing?" Carrie asked.

"It might not be the most aesthetically pleasing, but I hear the taste is divine. Have to cook it just right." Barbara replied.

"Would you like to do the honors, Barbara?"

"I don't know...Max was always Mom's little helper in the kitchen. Me, on the other hand..." Barbara put her index fingers together and started blushing.

"Well...my mother was a wonderful cook. One would hope that skill would be hereditary..." Carrie also began blushing.

"As long as we keep to the professor's instructions, between the two of us we should be fine. Let's see here...we should start with gutting it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Something wrong?"

"Gut it? You want me to gut this...creature?"

"Well, yes. We can't exactly dump a raw fish in front of a four year old."

"Right you are. As old Boris always said, life is a battlefield." Carrie grabbed a knife. "...ahem...Barbara."

"Yes, Care?"

"Could you...hold its head down for me?"

"Me? Well, um, I don't think I should..."

"I just, find it difficult to make the incision when it keeps...staring at me."

"Oh, come on. You're a hardened warrior, Care. You're gonna let one little fish spook you?"

"Barbara!"

"What's wrong now?"

"It's looking at me with those eyes, and moving its lips...it's cursing me for trying to take its heart! Oh, enough! I cannot torment the dead any further! Barbara, I leave it in your hands!"

"Now just wait one second! I'm not gonna do your dirty work for you!"

"I'm sorry, but I must make a tactical retreat!"

"Caroline Blackthorne, are you really running away from one measly fish? I've seen scarier-looking things in the Tennessee Ri--BAH!"

"What's wrong?!"

"It...it looked me in the eye! Is this thing still alive?!"

"Could it be? Then I'll dispose of it immediately! Come, Persona!" A woman garbed in golden armor appeared behind Carrie.

"It's opening its foul maw! Carrie, the enemy intends to eat us! Move quickly, before it strikes!"

"Very well, then! Skuld! Send this monstrosity to the Eternal Fla--"

"What the skulduggery are you two doing?!" Kitty and Natalia both ran in.

"Gah! Oh, um, hey guys. We were just, um, tenderizing the fish." Barbara insisted.

"You need a viking maiden spirit to tenderize one fish?" Kitty questioned.

Carrie returned her Persona. She and Barbara both began blushing.

"You guys want me to handle it?" Natalia asked.

"Please, Natalia. We couldn't demand something of you right after you poured your heart out like that. I would feel worse than evil." Carrie said.

"I don't mind, really. It's either that, or you blow up the professor's kitchen over one little fish. I'll take it from here. Her Highness must be wondering why we keep running off."

The girls relented. They walked out with Kitty, who was shaking her head. "A trained actress and a military-trained fighter, freaking out over a fish. Adults, beware." she quipped.

A short while after lunch, Kitty took Shizuka to her room. "Ooh, wow. This is a lot of bugs. You like bugs, Shizuka?"

"Mmhmm." the girl answered.

"Prof told me this room was your big sister's. I have a big sister too. Her name's Lin. She's, um..."

"Is she not nice?"

"Well, I guess that's one way of putting it. She isn't anywhere near as bad as your mo--um, the lady that had you before Prof and Doc. She likes taking things that don't belong to her. And she never says sorry for it. Those are two big no-nos, princess. But...I can't say I don't like her. She's still my family. She was my hero growing up. Always so cool, so funny...I wanted to be like her. That's why I'm the way I am now. For better or worse."

Kitty looked to Shizuka's bed. "Hey, now, what's this?" She picked up the plush toy on top of the bed, a purple butterfly-like creature. "Is this...Butterfree? Oh, let me guess...did a scary-looking dude with a beard and a robot voice give it to you?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oh yeah, I heard about him. Likes giving away Poké-plushies. Prof says he's a nice guy. He gave one of these to Hoodsie--that's what I call the girl with the blonde hair and little side ponytail. He owns a game store that I've wanted to go to, but I don't know if I should. You know how I said my sister takes things that don't belong to her? She did that to Beard Man. Prof says it made him really sad that she did that. If you learn anything from me, princess, it's that you don't take things that don't belong to you. Capiche?"

"Crappy."

"Oh, nonononono, you don't say that word. That's another big no-no. Don't say that around Prof or Doc. I'll be in big, big trouble. Prof already thinks I'm a troublemaker, I don't need that as proof."

Kitty picked Shizuka up and tucked her into bed. "I want you to promise me a few things. One, never take things that don't belong to you. Two, if you do something bad, you always say you're sorry. Three, and this is super-duper-Plus-Ultra important. Never say that word you just said. Cap--actually. Let's do this." Kitty stuck her pinkie out. "Put yours out like this." Shizuka did so. Kitty wrapped her pinkie around it. "This is called a pinkie swear. You make a promise with your pinkies wrapped like this, it means you can never, ever break it. So promise me you'll be a good girl, and listen to what I just told you."

"OK. I promise."

"Good girl. It's a pinkie promise so you can't break it. Otherwise you'll feel really, REALLY bad about it. And I'll have to come and take your Butterfree away."

"Noooooo...but you can't. You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you."

"Ahahaha. Touché. I would never do that. Okay, princess, get some shut-eye. If you wake up before Doc gets home, I'll tell you all about some of my favorite Bug Pokémon. Sound good?" Shizuka nodded. "Plus Ultra. See you in a few." She patted Shizuka on the head, shut off the lights, and closed the door behind her.

"She asleep?" Barbara asked.

"Out like a light. What's with the satisfied smirk?" Kitty replied.

"Well, we've been going over some ideas for what we could all do as a team. Something to break from the cycle of gloom we've been in." Carrie said.

"And I think we've got something! Here, have a look." Natalia handed Kitty her phone.

"'Tokyo Destinyland'. Oh, the theme park in Chiba." Kitty said.

"We were thinking of going next weekend, to celebrate the end of exams. We could all use a bit of fun. And we were gonna see if the professor wanted to tag along with Shizuka. What little kid doesn't love a theme park? I know the poor thing's probably never been to one." Barbara said.

"It's perfect bonding time, and we'd be putting a smile on a little girl's face. What better way to spend a weekend?" Carrie asked.

"Welp, I don't have any objections. Oh, would ya look at that big ol' Ferris Wheel. Perfect spot to be stuck in a small space with somebody. Right, Barbie?" Kitty quipped.

Barbara turned away, blushing. "I...I don't know what you mean."

"You're a smart gal, Barbie. You can figure it out. Anywho, I'd get it sorted with the Prof quick. These tickets don't go for cheap. Plus you're gonna need the time to pick out your Ferris Wheel wardrobe. Something bright and vibrant that really sticks out against the night sky..." Kitty teased, twirling her hair around.

"S-stop it! That's not what this is about..." Barbara griped, still blushing.

A few hours later, Kitty was on the couch talking with Shizuka. "And this one's called Galvantula. It's an electric spider. Guess I've always been a sucker for sparky things. And this one's called Shuckle. It's a...actually I have no idea what Shuckle is. But it says it's a bug, so..."

"It looks like a turtle."

"Hunh, it kinda does. Okay, that settles it. I dub thee a turtlebug. That's not a thing, right? Cuz it is now."

Shizuka giggled. "Eh, you like the turtlebug thing, huh? That better not already be a thing. I'll be so annoyed if it is."

The door opened. Rose stepped in. "Good afternoon, ladies--oh, excuse me. What is up, home slices?"

"Uhhh, wut?" Kitty questioned.

"Apologies, I've been receiving lessons on how to be less formal in my speech patterns. Homies."

"There's being less formal and there's sounding like a wannabe gangster." Barbara replied.

"Oh, let me GUESS who's been teaching you. Was it DJ Tan Man?" Kitty asked.

"...word." Rose uttered.

"The professor's older brother? The scary-looking guy with the tattoos?" Natalia asked.

"Word."

"Please stop." Barbara uttered.

"I'm still eagerly awaiting the mix tape." Kitty added.

"You won't have to wait much longer. The DJ says it will be quite...um, 'tight'." Rose said.

"Ms. Rose, you don't have to keep that up. It's obvious you're forcing it." Barbara assured.

Rose sighed. "Forgive me. It goes against my nature to be anything but formal. I simply wish to not be mistaken for a robot." She walked over to Shizuka. "Hello, little bud. Were you a good girl today?"

"She was a perfect little angel. Very well-behaved. Not surprising considering who she's around now." Carrie replied.

"Very good. I'm happy you all agreed to help. This is still very much a learning experience for Rin and myself. We're still trying to decide on what we can all do together." Rose said.

"Well, actually, we were just talking about that. We were planning on going to Destinyland next Saturday, and we were wondering if Shizuka and the two of you could come with. It'd be a fun thing to do together, especially since our exams are next week." Natalia said.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, ladies. I'm sure Rin will be up for it. I can talk with her when she comes home. If anything, I can work on the details. This will be a busy week for you all, and for Rin. I'm happy to give you one less thing to worry over." Rose replied.

"That'd be great, Ms. Rose. I think we'll be needing the mental break. And we can take Shizuka somewhere she wouldn't have been able to go to before. It'll be fun." Barbara said.

"Word." Kitty quipped.

A short while later, the girls prepared to leave. "I'll let you all know about the plan for next week. Focus on your studies. Rin is constantly singing your academic praises. Please don't disappoint her." Rose said.

"We'll try our best. She doesn't have to worry about us. Tell her she only has to worry about how much she'll have to pay for churros. Um, they do have churros here, right?" Barbara asked.

"If they don't, I'll have to sue." Kitty joked.

The girls waved goodbye to Shizuka, and departed for home. "Let's hope the boys haven't killed each other over that game." Barbara said.

"Don't worry about it. Keebie can defend himself. He's got wood, after all." Kitty joked. Barbara looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm just thrilled we're finally doing something fun together as a group. We can all use the distraction." Carrie added.

"Yeah. It'll be good to go out and just be with our friends like normal. Don't have to be sad or anything..." Natalia mused.

"Well before we can indulge in our festive fantasies, we've gotta get past..." Kitty gulped. "...exams. Meep."

\---

December 9, 2028

The students waited at the train station. "Alright! No more tests for a good, long while! So long, study crunch!" Sahir exclaimed.

"Perhaps you wouldn't need to crunch if you actually studied once in a while." Kenji replied.

"Well excuuuuuuse me, Kenny. Not all of us can be hoity-toity sphincters."

"Sph--sphincter? Did you mean 'scouser', you skirt-chasing buffoon?"

"Ah, my mistake. That's just what the Arsenal training scouts always called y'all. Thanks for the correction." Sahir winked.

"*groan* Of course. Can't spell Arsenal without 'arse', can you..."

"Come on, let's not get started before we even get to the park. We're supposed to be relieving stress." Barbara interjected. "Hey, Keeb. Have you ever been to Destinyland before?"

"Hrm, I think once when I was really little. Don't remember much about it. Other than my dad warning me about Splash Mountain and Tom Sawyer. 'You might want to keep your African friend away from there. Lest there be...misunderstandings'." Kibō replied.

"Huh? Misunderstandings? What about?" Sahir asked.

"Well, dude...let me try to explain." Max said, taking Sahir aside.

"...oh." Sahir muttered after a short period of explanation.

"I've never been somewhere so crowded before...I dunno how I'm gonna handle it." Natalia said.

"Having second thoughts? This was your idea." Carrie asked.

"No, no. I'm happy to do this as long as it's with friends. My...real friends."

"Hey, Barbie...c'mere. Walk with me, talk with me." Kitty put her arm around Barbara and led her away from the rest of the group. "So. You got the romantic rendezvous planned out?"

"*sigh* This again?"

"C'mon, it's the perfect place for it. A nice, intimate trip around the Ferris Wheel, a two-person boat ride, or if you're feeling dangerous...a nighttime excursion to the castle. We both know Keebie's not gonna lead. You've gotta be the one to give him a push. It's my responsibility as your roommate to guide you to the right decision."

"I assumed it was only your responsibility to eat my desserts."

"Hey, everyone knows you don't just leave an eclair out in the open like that. But I digress." Kitty moved in and began speaking into Barbara's ear. "Just picture it. It's late, the stars are out, it's just you and Keebie inside a tiny, intimate cabin. Right as you get to the apex of the wheel...it screeches to a halt. You're sitting right next to each other. You can feel the blood rushing to your face. You scooch in closer, just enough to where you're brushing up to him. You lay your head on his shoulder, hold on tight until you start to feel the flames of passion flaring up deep in your heart, and then..."

"Holy crap this is hot." Sahir said, leaning into Kitty and listening in. Kitty swung at him, elbowing him in the gut.

"Bastard!" Kitty griped.

"Well, you all seem lively today." Rin approached, carrying Shizuka. Rose was with her. "Good to see exams haven't completely drained your souls."

"Oh, there you are, professor. With our guest of honor, I see." Kibō said.

"Hi, there, Shizuka! Ready to have fun today?" Barbara asked.

"I assume so. Considering it's all she's talked about for the past three days." Rose said.

"All it took to convince her was saying we'd be with all of her new 'cousins' all day. Seems you all made a good impression." Rin added. "Still, I'm more surprised you all wanted me along. Most teenagers would be thrilled to get away from their teachers for a month. Most don't invite them to spend the day at a theme park."

"I hope it isn't a problem. Us spending this much time around you outside of school, I mean." Kibō said.

"I certainly don't think so. Some of the other professors at the summit, however...well, they seemed to take issue with it." Rin put on an 'old man' voice. "'We know how easy it is to relate to your students given your closeness in age, but you must respect professional boundaries'. Et cetera."

"I told her to pay it no mind. Every outside interaction has been for your benefit. There's nothing inappropriate about it." Rose assured.

"I'd say it's a fair endorsement of how we view you. You said it yourself. Most students would be fine with avoiding their teachers for an extended period. They're probably just envious." Kenji added.

"He's right. You've helped us so much over these last few months. Of course we want to thank you." Barbara said.

"I'm happy to hear it. I was so nervous coming into this job. I can't overstate how grateful I am to you all for helping me grow into my role. And of course, for helping this little one as much as you have. I don't know if I can ever repay you all." Rin said.

"There's really no need to repay us for anything. You're the one that saved us. We're just returning the favor." Kibō retorted.

"We'll just be circling around this forever. Let's all agree that we're all better off for having met. And that today's a celebration of that." Max asserted.

"I don't think I could've put it any better than that. Everyone, let's make today one to remember. Our first big class trip. Hopefully the first of many." Rin dictated.

\---

After the initial train ride to Chiba, the group made their way to the monorail station to Destinyland. As they sat in the crowded train, Shizuka held her hands over her ears, clearly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Yeah, it is a bit loud, huh?" asked Rin, who was holding Shizuka on her lap.

Kitty, who was standing and holding onto a pole, saw her discomfort. She took her headphones off, and readjusted their size. "Here, princess. Put these over your ears. They block out the bad noise."

"Thanks, Kitty." Rin said, putting the headphones over Shizuka's ears.

"That better?" Kitty asked. No response. "That means yes."

"I've...never seen you without headphones." Max, who was next to Kitty, said.

"I can go without 'em for a little while. They're not grafted onto my neck or anything."

"Didn't you say they were the expensive ones, though?"

"It's totally fine, Sparky. Better a kiddo has them on. A kid's eardrums can't take as much as ours. Plus, now I can hear that sweet drawl of yours."

"Hm. Well alright then." Max said with a purposefully thicker accent.

Sahir was also standing. His expression was one of minor discomfort. "Something the matter?" Kenji asked.

"Heh, nah. My leg's just falling asleep, that's all."

"Not like you to express physical exhaustion. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer sitting?"

"I think everyone would prefer sitting, Kenny. I'm fine, really. Just a thing that happens sometimes."

"Hrm. As you wish."

Carrie noticed Natalia breathing heavily, and started rubbing her back. "You're okay. You're doing great. Just think of all the fun we're going to have today." Carrie assured.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay. Just gotta breathe." Natalia replied, taking a few deep breaths to relieve her stress.

"You've been awful quiet since we got on the train. Something on your mind?" Barbara asked Kibō.

"No, not...not really."

She grabbed his free hand. "I want you to loosen up today, okay? You're allowed to be not-serious for once."

Kibō stared, and turned red. Barbara realized why. "Oh, um. We actually haven't held hands very often, huh?" she uttered.

"Suppose we haven't. Sorry. It's still new to me."

"Don't worry about it. Something else to work on."

Rose observed. "Don't fret over it. It took me nine years before I even got one kiss. By comparison, you're moving at light speed." Rin said nothing, and averted her gaze, whistling.

The group arrived at the entrance to the park. "Do you need your headphones back?" Rin asked Kitty.

"Nah, she can hang onto them. Least until we find a cute pair at a gift shop for her. Til then she'll have to live with being mistaken for a hashtag Elite Gamer. Trademark." Kitty quipped.

"I'm okay...I'm okay..." Natalia repeated nervously.

Carrie sighed, and pulled out a paper bag. "Go on. Get it out of your system." Natalia grabbed the bag and started breathing into it.

Barbara was gazing up towards the massive castle in the center of the park. "Well, would you look at that. The girl who thinks she's a Disney princess turning her eyes towards a castle. How very fitting." Max said.

"Oh, come on. I hardly think of myself that way."

"Really? So I must've imagined those four straight Halloweens where you went as Elsa?"

"Bold talk from the one who went five straight years as Star-Lord. Had we gone this year, it would've been six."

"C'mon, sis, why you gotta call me out like that..." Max replied in a voice much like that of Chris Pratt.

Barbara caught sight of something. "Max. Get down."

"Huh?"

"I said get down--!"

Barbara grabbed Max and forced him over. A split second later, someone leapt onto his back, using it to leap high into the air, grabbing a balloon before falling back down to Earth. Max came back up. "Who the hell-?!"

"...here you go." Max looked and saw who the figure was. She handed a small boy the balloon.

"Thanks a bunch, pretty lady!"

"Don't mention it. Hold on tight to that thing, alright? I can jump high, but I'm not Superman. Your parents didn't spend all that cash just for you to cry." Kitty replied.

The boy's parents thanked Kitty and walked away. "Okay. Crisis averted."

"You couldn't give me a little warning before using me as a springboard?!" Max griped.

"Hey, be thankful I'm not wearing heels. Or cleats. A couple more seconds and all I would've grabbed was a face full of pavement." Kitty replied.

"Kitty...that was incredible! How did you do that?" Barbara asked.

"Um...I jumped."

"I believe she means to know how you jumped that high, Katherine." Kenji said.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"I'm curious to know myself. I would expect that kind of athleticism from an Olympic hopeful. Did you receive any kind of special training?" Rin asked.

"Training. Yeah, you could call it that. Some stuff I picked up when I was young. Figured I'd pick it back up given our 'work'." Kitty replied.

"I'm glad you're taking your training seriously. And putting it to good use. Now then, let's shall we move along?" Rose said.

As they walked away, Kitty pulled Natalia aside. "Hey, Hoodsie. Remember when I mentioned that there's some stuff I haven't told Sparky or anyone?"

"Oh, right. You said there were some things he probably wouldn't like. Wait...that jumpy stuff you just pulled off..."

"Yeah. There's a nasty little secret behind it. One I'm still not 100% sure if I should spill or not."

"We both said everyone needs to be honest with each other. Remember?"

"I know, I know. That's exactly why I'm gonna spill my guts. Y'all don't deserve a liar or a bully. I've gotta be real."

"I mean...is it really that bad?"

"Guess I'm gonna find out, huh? Now let's get back before they start freaking." Kitty picked Natalia up and carried her off, much to the latter's panic.

They eventually made it to Barbara and Kibō, staring wonderously at something. Kitty put the catatonic Natalia down. "O, come forth, merciful Death. For I hath need of thee." she muttered.

"Yo, Barbie, Keebie. What are ya gawking at?"

"Well...Max is having a heart-to-heart with Buzz Lightyear over there." Kibō said, gesturing.

Sure enough, Max was sitting down next to a man garbed as the Toy Story icon. The man's body language exuded dejection. "I don't know, man, it's just...I put on this mask, this big old grin for the kids, give 'em a couple 'To infinity and beyond's, everything's cool. Then I take it off, I look in the mirror, and...it's like, who am I? Who's the real me? What am I without the suit? Do I matter without the suit? Look, I'm sorry for filling your ears with my ranting, but...ugh. God, I must sound ridiculous. What would the real Buzz Lightyear think?" the man vented.

Max stared intently the entire time. "You know what he'd say to you right now, pal?" he responded with his best Tim Allen impression. "He'd say that that's no way for a bonafide Space Ranger to talk."

"...Mr. Allen? Is that you?"

"In the flesh, soldier. Apparently the Big G upstairs is a big fan of Tool Time, cuz he gave me this strong, young body to have for the rest of eternity. But enough about me. Look at yourself. You're Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, damn you. Hero to children across the cosmos. You're gonna let a bit of self-doubt fog your helmet? Listen to me, you are better, and stronger, than you realize. What you should be doing when you look in that mirror is ask yourself, 'how can I be a better me'? Millions across the galaxy are depending on you to punch that asshole Zurg in his stupid, metal face for trying to destroy everything. Are you just gonna let him?!"

The costumed man stood up. "You're right. I can't just be kicking myself all day! I've got kids that look up to me!"

"That's the spirit, Space Ranger!"

"Whoa. Thanks a bunch, Mr. Allen! I feel better already!" They shook hands.

Max grabbed his helmet. "Make me proud, soldier." They saluted each other, and the costumed man walked off with his head held high.

Max walked back over to Kibō's group, their mouths agape. He looked around at their expressions. "What? Don't give me that look. He needed a pick-me-up." He walked away.

"I, uh...I don't know how to respond to that." Kibō said.

"I mean...that's his thing. He's got a gift, might as well use it to help people. It's what a hero of justice would do, right?" Kitty replied. "A strong, kindhearted hero...that can't tolerate injustice..."

"You alright, Kitty? You've been acting kind of odd all day." Kibō asked.

"How lovely of you to notice, Keebie. What are you doing staring at me so much, anyway? You've got a hot babe right here next to ya."

"That's...I was just concerned, is all."

"Keep an eye on this one, Barbie. If you're not too careful, I might end up taking him for myself. C'mon, before they start putting out missing persons' posters of us." Kitty walked off somewhat rapidy.

"Ugh. What was that all about? She completely sidestepped my question." Kibō griped.

"It's a rare thing to get a straight answer from her. Can't stand around worrying about it for too long. Come on." Barbara grabbed Kibō's hand and started walking.

"Oh, we're doing this agai--gah!"

The rest of the group were sitting around, as Carrie examined Sahir's face. "Uhh, seriously, it's nothing...just a little throbbing, that's all." he said.

"Really? So this redness is merely a trick of the light, is it? What on Earth did you even say to those girls?" Carrie asked.

"Ah, I don't even reme--"

"He tried telling them that he knows Simba personally, and that he can teach them all about the Circle of Life." Kenji interrupted.

"It was a good line! And it sorta ended up working. Now I've got another beauty right in front of ah ah ah ah ahhhhhh!" Carrie began slightly poking Sahir's cheek.

"You have absolutely no filter to speak of, do you?" she questioned.

Rin walked over. "Okay, now that this one's had her churro, where do you all want to head to? We could start with one of the big rides, or we could ease ourselves into it."

"Anything involving getting drenched is probably out of the question given the cold. That includes Splash Mountain." Barbara said.

"On top of how a certain someone told me about where it comes from." Sahir griped.

"Keep in mind that on some of the more energetic rides, someone may have to stay behind with Shizuka. We'll need something more laid-back." Rose added.

"The Haunted Mansion's close to here. Not as chaotic as a coaster, and it's indoors so we can avoid the cold for a bit." Carrie proposed.

"Wait, haunted? I dunno..." Natalia uttered.

"Hoodsie, we've spent the past four months beating up on demons, I think holographic ghosts are a step below that." Kitty retorted.

"Agreed. Plus, when else are we going to hear Max's Eddie Murphy impression?" Kibō asked.

"Oh, boy. There's a Pandora's Box waiting to happen." Max groaned.

"Alright, then. House of spirits it is. It's fitting, in a way." Rin said.

The group made their way to the Haunted Mansion, making it inside after a brief wait in line. "Y'know what they say about this place." Kitty began. "They say that some people have their ashes spread throughout the ride. So the ghosts in here might actually be their spirits."

"Preposterous. That's just an urban myth, So-yin." Rose retorted. She turned to Rin. "It is just an urban myth, yes?"

Rin began to recite phrases in Latin. "S-stop it. You and your teases..." Rose blushed.

"I don't think we have to worry about too many frights. They converted the ride to include the Nightmare Before Christmas." Barbara said.

"MmMmm, honey. Not if I've got anything to say about it. I'm gonna be makin' me a nice Fright Stew!" Max exclaimed using his best Ken Page impression. Kitty tried to contain her laughter.

The lights in the octagonal room shut off. "Ah! Oh, no, here it comes...why is the room stretching?!" Natalia piped up.

After the room stopped stretching out, the face of one Jack Skellington appeared on the ceiling. Shizuka buried her face in Rin, frightened by the suddenness of it. "Don't be scared, sweetie, Jack's a nice guy. Listen, he's wishing you a Merry Christmas." Rin comforted her.

"I mean, if you can't trust the giant skeleton man dressed as Santa Claus, who can you trust?" Sahir joked.

"Excuse me, it's 'Sandy Claws'. Get it right." Natalia asserted.

"Sheesh, alright. Weren't you just quaking in your boots five seconds ago?" Sahir asked.

A short while later, the group were looking at the pictures taken within the ride. "Is it just me, or was Jack giving you looks?" Rin asked.

"Perhaps. I don't know whether or not I should be flattered. He is a rather dapper chap..." Rose answered.

"Hmph. I can be dapper if I want to be..."

"I dunno why that mutt was cozying up to me. Couldn't he tell I'm a cat person?" Kitty asked.

"You are? I never would've guessed." Kibō replied.

"Huh? Was that...a joke? From Keebie? Am I...am I wearing off on you? Oh, I suddenly feel warm and fuzzy..."

Kibō groaned as Kitty checked if his forehead was warm.

"Hey, Shizuka. Did you like the ride?" Barbara asked, holding the girl. She nodded. "Yeah? Not too spooky, right? Oh!" She took notice of a pair of headphones on sale, black with Jack's face on each side. "Huh, not too pricy. And they can be adjusted."

Kitty walked over. "Like these, princess?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. I want it black like Kitty's." the girl said.

"Awww. Looks like you have a fan." Barbara said.

Kitty looked genuinely touched. "You are way too cute, you know that? Alright, that settles it. Consider this an early Christmas gift."

"Oh, I was going to take care of this, Kitty." Barbara said.

"Nuh-uh. I've gotta make my fans happy, right?"

"50-50, then. And you get your pair back."

"Kay, sounds like a deal. Sorry, princess, but I did shell out a lot for these..."

They purchased the headphones, and Kitty took her original pair back. "Honestly surprised you lasted so long without them. Especially somewhere so crowded." Barbara commented.

"Guess I'm getting used to the noise. Or maybe...I didn't have to shut the world out to begin with." Kitty said.

"There you are. We're all ready to head to our next stop. Oh, what's this?" Rin began. "Is that a new pair of headphones?"

"Yep, it is. Kitty and I got them for her. She insisted on one the same color as Kitty's." Barbara replied.

"Is that right? Taken a liking to Ms. Kit's accessorizing, hm?" Rin asked.

"Mmhmm. I wanna be like Kitty. She's cool." Shizuka replied.

Kitty's face showed a combination of surprise and genuine happiness. "It's not a bad example to follow, Shizuka. Maybe don't be as sarcastic, but otherwise..." Barbara said.

"Hey, can I see her for a second?" Kitty asked. Barbara handed Shizuka off to Kitty, her wrapped her tightly in a hug. "Thanks for that, princess. That's...that's all I needed to hear." She handed Shizuka back to Rin. "Excuse me..."

She walked over to the rest of the group. "Hey..."

"Kitty, what's up? You okay?" Max asked.

"I'm fine, Sparky. I...really need to talk to you all. Serious business."

"Serious business? From the mistress of unserious business?" Kenji questioned.

"What's this all about, Kitten?" Carrie asked.

Natalia walked over and grabbed Kitty by the arm. "Go on. Gotta be real."

"Have we done something to upset you?" Kibō asked.

"No, it's got nothing to do with you. Actually, it's...hm." Kitty paused. "What is it you all like about me, really?"

"Huh?"

"And I mean besides the surface stuff. What would a bunch of prodigies like about a couch potato like me?"

"I'm not sure I like this serious tone. You're talking like you've done something unforgivable." Sahir said.

"Some of you might see it that way."

"Kitty, you're starting to scare me. If you've done something, I'm sure you had your reasons." Barbara said.

"....."

"Kitty. Just come out with it. You'll feel better afterwards." Kibō spoke up.

"You're right. You deserve honesty. I can't pretend anymore. Do you remember my sister, Lin?"

"Oh, the Viper lady. 'The Phantom Thief'." Max replied.

"I said that she would bring me with her on heists when I was younger. That she would use me as a lookout."

"Right. Not what you would call a good role model. I hope you're not demonizing yourself over that. Your sister was taking advantage of you, you didn't have a--" Carrie began.

"That's only half of it, Care Bear. It wasn't all her. You know how I said I can jump that high because of training? Well...she taught me how to do that. A technique for getting onto a window without using a rope or anything. She'd been training me in that stuff for years."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I wasn't an unwilling accomplice, guys. I was Lin's partner. I was just as much of a thief as the Serpent Queen of Seoul. I was never forced into it. I did it cuz I liked it."

"You know how I freaked out over getting exposed by that parlor creep? I seriously can't afford a criminal record. One day, I got careless. And I got caught. But since I'm a minor, and I was already accepted into the Academy, they let me off. On one condition. I can't get in trouble for anything else. Otherwise, I'll be shipped back home, and all those charges come right back. I had to shut down my streams over this. Too many questions were being asked. I couldn't get out of Korea fast enough."

"Everything was honky-dory for a while. Then Lin showed up here. I had to get her out of here. By then, I was done. I couldn't afford any more trouble. All of it...it wasn't for anyone else's good. It was for my own. All so I could keep up this illusion that I was never in on anything horrible. So there you have it." Kitty dictated.

"I get it..." Kibō replied.

"You 'get it'? That's it? I just told you that I'm a selfish thief and a liar, and all you can say is you 'get it'? Please don't torture me, guys. If you hate my guts and never want to see me again, just come out with it. I had to say this now because I...I like you guys too much. I couldn't keep up the lie. You're all good, honest people. Hell, Sparky just pretended to be a young Tim Allen just to make a guy in a costume feel better about himself. So if you can't stand the sight of me, I get it. It'll rip my heart in two, but that's fine. It's probably cold and dead anyway."

"I don't think that's true at all." Max replied.

"You...you don't."

"No, I don't. Yeah, hearing that you were a thief, and that you did selfish things was hard. If I hadn't been around you for this long, I might be angrier. But that's the thing. I have been around you. You were a thief. You're not anymore."

"What if I'm still lying, though? I could still be this awful person."

"You wouldn't be confessing all of this if you were. And I've seen enough to believe that you're different. Take today, for instance. You saw a four-year old girl in clear distress, and you handed her your $500 headphones. Then there's the balloon. You leapt to grab it without a second thought. You went out of your way to help, with no benefit to yourself. An unrepentant thief wouldn't have done that. An unrepentant thief wouldn't have bought that same little girl a new pair of headphones. Oh yeah, I saw all of that. And I saw that look on your face when you gave her a hug. What did she say to you that gave you that look?"

"She, uh...she said she wants to be like me. She thinks I'm cool. Heh. The unfiltered eyes of a toddler, right?"

"Well, there you go. That's what we like. I don't see someone being selfish. I see someone who desperately wants to be a good person, and make up for her mistakes. You wouldn't be so nervous about telling us this unless you were genuinely afraid of how we'd react. I've seen what a monster looks like. That isn't you. Now, come on. The grim, serious look doesn't suit you."

"....." "Sparky...can I please just hug you already before my heart explodes?"

"*sigh* Go ahead."

She wrapped him in a hug. "Thanks. Sorry if this fogs up your glasses again."

"I can live with it."

\---

Kibō had his head down as Barbara rubbed his back.

"Don't stress about it, Keebie. So what if your mom would be disgusted by that performance?" Kitty joked.

Kibō sighed. "Arm wrestling clearly isn't my strong suit."

Max took a look at the sign near the two. "'Free meals for whoever dethrones the village champion, the man amongst men, Gaston'. Pompous, much?"

Barbara shook her head. "You don't want to know. We get two shots at it, and someone else volunteered in Keeb's place."

"Oh boy. So who stepped up? Kicks? Care Bear?" Kitty asked.

"Not exactly..."

"Oh, now this is rich." the man in the Gaston costume boasted.

"Rich, you say? Which part do you find amusing?" Rose asked.

"...what." uttered a stunned Kitty.

"Professor, if I may be so bold as to ask...are you sure this is wise?" Kenji asked.

Rin said nothing, and took a sip of tea.

"Lady, you saw how long Mr. Stuck-Up Hair lasted. Still like your chances? Not my fault if you break a nail." 'Gaston' said.

"Your concern is misplaced, o man amongst men. I am more than capable of maintaining my cuticles. I would be more concerned with how you will go about recovering the pieces of your shattered pride." Rose replied, a bored look on her face.

"Oooooooooh!" Sahir uttered, waving his hand over his face.

"Oh this one's got a mouth on her! Okay, lady. You've been warned." 'Gaston' took his seat, placing his arm on the table.

Rose removed her dark blue gloves. "Rin, do be a dear and hold onto these for me."

"This was worth it for a rare glimpse at your bare hands. It's easy to forget they aren't blue..." Rin joked.

Rose took her seat. "I would suggest gathering everyone's orders now, my love. This will not take long."

"Cocky little maid, aren't you?" 'Gaston' griped.

"Incorrect. I am not 'cocky' for knowing victory is certain, I am only slightly below the average size of a woman in her mid-20s, and despite my appearance and mannerisms I am not a maid by profession. But enough talk. Your humiliation awaits." Rose retorted, her expression unchanging.

The costumed man tried moving Rose's hand with all his might, but she barely budged. Her expression remained dulled. His confusion only grew the more force he applied. "What...what are you made of?!"

"The same organic materials as you. Perhaps with a few extra ingredients. Your applied force has stabilized. How disappointing. Though not entirely unexpected. My next action is one of mercy."

With seemingly no effort, Rose flipped the man over, knocking him out of his seat. The crowd of onlookers applauded. Rose got up and walked over to Rin. "My gloves, please."

"Je-SUS." Max uttered.

"I barely lasted a few seconds...just what is she?" Kibō questioned.

"Our free meal ticket, that's what!" Kitty exclaimed.

\---

"I'm telling ya, Kenny, this is you in a nutshell!" Sahir proclaimed, showing a shirt with Grumpy the Dwarf and the message "I'm only GRUMPY when someone's near me."

"Quaint. I actually had one with you in mind as well." Kenji presented a red shirt with "Pizza Planet" emblazoned on it.

"I don't get it."

"Don't you see? It's to have around so you can be fully prepared for future employment."

"...that hurts, dude."

Kibō approached Kitty and Max. "Hey, could I speak with you two for a moment?" he asked.

"Sorry dude, you've met your free quota for talking today. Any more dialogue costs 500 yen extra." Kitty replied.

"Kitty..." Max groaned. "What's up, Keeb?"

"Do either of you know what's going on with Barb? All day she's been...how do I put this...she's been more affectionate. More eager to hold hands or some other kind of contact."

"Um, Keeb. You know that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do, right? I know you're a bit behind when it comes to the birds and the bees, but even you have to know that much." Max replied.

"I know that. It just hasn't been that way before today. It's been more...emotional, rather than physical. I'm still so new to all of this, and things between me and her have been developing slowly. Now she's talking about getting matching shirts. I must sound ridiculous, not knowing how to react to my girlfriend wanting to hold hands..."

"Well if your lack of knowledge of...certain topics is anything to go by, it's not weird. Far as Barbie goes, it just means she's serious about the two of you. Nothing to be scared of." Kitty assured.

"Hey, you know where we're headed to after this, right? The Castle. What better place to talk it out?" Max asked.

"You mean besides next to a haunted mansion?" Kibō replied.

"Well, that was...wait, was that another joke?" Kitty asked.

Barbara walked past. "Time to head out. All we have left is the Castle. I've been looking forward to this all day. Let's go, Keeb." She grabbed him by the arm and headed off.

The group gathered at the castle in the center of the park. "See this, Shizuka? This is where kings and queens and the like live. It's a very famous castle." Rin said.

"Perhaps I am in the wrong garb after all. Several people have mistaken me for being part of the staff. I'm debating whether I should be offended." Rose said.

"I don't think it's something to be offended over. Right?"

"She looks like Snow White." Shizuka said.

"Ahahaha. She does, doesn't she?"

"So says you. And several other small children looking for hugs. And one confused old man." Rose replied.

"He was harmless."

"Harmless? Perhaps. Awkward? Absolutely."

Rin turned her focus back to Shizuka. "Did you have a good day? You got to be with everyone today."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm so happy to hear it. You can have so much fun now that you're out of that situation. We wanted more than anything to give you a good experience."

"And in a couple of weeks, we can give you a proper Christmas. And a proper New Year's after that. And everything that comes later. Everything you've been denied before now. Only the best for our--" Rose began.

"Hey! You're the lady from the movie!" An old man wearing a shirt with all seven Dwarves yelled out.

Rose sighed. "How did you find me again? Didn't the nice young men in the white coats drag you away?" Rin giggled.

Elsewhere in the Castle, Barbara and Kibō stared up at it. "A lot of this park is identical to the one in the U.S. I hear they gave this castle a paint job a few years back to differentiate it from the Florida one. The roof's a different shade of blue, for example." Barbara explained. "Hey, are you listening?"

Kibō perked up. "Oh, sorry."

"Hey." She grabbed his hand. "Is it this?"

"...I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard is all. Up until today, we haven't really been like...well, this. I know this is a normal thing, but it was so sudden."

"No, I get what you mean. I was a little nervous about being forward myself. But it feels...like the right time for it. If you're uncomfortable with it, I can--"

"No, it's alright. I'm just not very experienced with these kinds of things. Just goes back to my lack of confidence. I'm trying to fill that leadership role, but it's..." He flexed his hand, still sore from the arm wrestling attempt. "...a process."

Barbara giggled. "Slow and steady. That's why we decided on co-leadership. We can figure things out together."

"Just feels sometimes like I'm struggling with things you make look easy. Devising ways to win while I hopelessly try to survive. I'd be lost if you weren't here. Maybe even worse."

"It's what a partnership is about, Keeb. It's making each other better. Whether it's in our work, or something as simple as holding hands. Like when we first met. You taught me that I don't need to dig into people's lives and know everything about them so quickly. That friendship is about building a bond over time. That it helps with knowing whether someone is meant to be around you. And whether it's the right time to...start holding hands..." She began blushing.

Kibō thought for a moment. "You mentioned that you and Max are staying here for Christmas, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Our mom is afraid of what our dad might do if he finds out we're back in town. She figures it'll be safer here until the divorce is complete. So, we'll be here. Kitty, too. She doesn't seem too keen on going back to Korea anytime soon. Why do you ask?"

"Well, once Christmas gets closer I'm going to be with my parents for a few days. My mom's been asking me where 'her songstress' is, so I was wondering..."

"You want us to come and spend Christmas with your family? Oh, I'd love to! You'll have to ask Max and Kitty what they'd want to do, but I'm all for it."

"Ah, good. We have more than enough room for you all. I know they'll be happy to have a fuller house since we stopped going to family get-togethers a long time ago."

"I'm...I'm really happy. I would've been happy if it was just me and Max, but...you've become someone I want to be around more and more. Christmas is my favorite time of year. Getting to spend it with you all...I don't think I've ever been more excited for Christmas." She leaned into him. "I love yyyythat I get to spend it with such wonderful company. Ahehehehehe..."

Kibō wondered whether she was about to say something else, but decided he must have been mistaken.

\---

The group had returned to the station. "This was a wonderful experience, everyone. I'm sure Shizuka will remember this forever. And...I will too." Rin said to the students, while holding a sleeping Shizuka.

"She's beyond exhausted. Poor thing hasn't had her daily nap." Rose added.

"We'd best be off, then. Thank you all for this, and for a wonderful first semester. I don't know how I'm going to function without seeing you all for another month. I'm sure this little one will help keep me busy, though." Rin gave a smile. "Here's to a bright future for everyone. Tell your families I give my regards. If I don't see you before then, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year. See you in 2029."

Everyone gave their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. A light snow had begun to fall. Winter had begun. And with it, came the onset of many new beginnings.


	15. Oath on the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas arrives in Naruki City--and with it, the time for Rin to make a critical life decision.

December 24, 2028

Mount Shirayuki, not far from the outskirts of Naruki City. A popular holiday destination for anyone looking to spend Christmas amongst the snowy slopes. The annual destination of choice for one clan in particular.

Inside one of the cabins, Rin sat on the couch, video calling on a tablet. "How's it going in the land of giggles?"

"Oh. Just giggly. I'm carrying a bowling ball around in my gut, and Mimi's in one of her moods." Tenko replied. She moved the camera.

Garbed in gloves, a mask and an apron, Mimi sprayed down an irritated Jin. "Is this really necessary?" he uttered. "All I did was take out the garbage."

"Sterile environments, Jinichi! Only sterile environments for an expectant mother just a few weeks from giving birth! What cave were you raised in?!" Mimi griped.

"Same one as you. Now GIVE ME THOSE." Jin grabbed the spray cans away from Mimi, and stormed off.

Tenko looked back to the camera. "I'm bringing a child into this. Uggggh. You seriously have no idea how much I needed to see that beautiful face of yours. It's our first Christmas where we're all split up."

"I know, I'm sorry. Jugo's on-call, JoJo and Hiyoko have their own gig going on, and you're too far along to risk you moving anywhere. And I couldn't cancel our reservations." Rin replied.

"Just a reminder that we're all getting old. I thought I was gonna be the first mom in the group, but then you swooped in and beat me to it. Maybe. Is it official yet or no?"

"About that. I got the letter in the mail before we came here. I got too excited and I opened it before Rose ever could. It's a done deal. Shizuka's ours. I...I have a daughter. I'm actually a mom."

"Oh my God! That's so totally awesome, Rin-Rin. Why haven't you let Rosie in on it, though?"

"I'm waiting for tonight. At the usual spot. Same place, nine years to the day from when I asked Rose to be part of my family. Figured it would be the most fitting thing."

"Oh, that is so you. Always so poetic."

"You know it. I've got it all planned out. Once I've told her that we're officially parents, I'm going to ask..." Rin trailed off.

"You're gonna ask what? Rin-Rin?"

Rin could hear the door unlocking. "I can speak no more of it. I'll fill you in later. Bye."

"Wait, Rin-Rin? Don't you deprive me of my tea--" Rin closed the call.

Rose walked in. "A secret meeting, Rin?"

"Oh, no, just giving Tenko a call. Jin and Mimi are squabbling again, Tenko's groaning that these next few weeks can't pass by fast enough...you know, the usual."

"Hm. She'll see these past nine months were worth it in the end. On a related note, is Shizuka still asleep?"

"Uh-huh. She'll need the energy for our hike later. I can't wait to show her the view from up there. And tell her all about our favorite spot."

"Oh, yes. That sacred ground where I was finally able to utter those three little words."

"I still feel terrible for not understanding them back then. Hiding how you felt for all these years must have been torturous. Part of me has to have known. Same part that couldn't vocalize how I really felt."

"Spending all this time with you made any pain minimal. All that matters is that we've vocalized our feelings now. So much has changed since that moment. Now we have many more years to make new moments."

"Mmmmm..." Shizuka emerged from her room, rubbing her eye.

"Ah, speaking of things that have changed. How is our precious gift feeling? Another productive nap, I hope?" Rose asked.

"Mmmhmm."

"Good. Let's get you prepared. We have a long hike to go on. Come now. I'll tell you all about one of the happiest days of my life..." Rose directed Shizuka back to her room.

"Happiest day...hehehe. Oh, Rose. I'm going to do you one better..." Rin said with a smirk.

A short while later, Rin and Rose had taken Shizuka to an outlook midway up the mountain. One could see the skyline of Naruki City from there, the light from the buildings mirroring the shimmering of the stars above.

"A wonderful sight, as always. The light of the stars...oh, they entrance me so. Father taught me much about the stars. How people would always look to them for guidance, by using the stars' positions to divinate. Ah, there I go being formal again. What I mean is, they would use the stars to predict the future. They thought that where the stars were placed in the sky would help determine how things would go on Earth. When seasons would change, things like that." Rose explained.

"Father is wise to the ways of the stars. He has spent many years learning of their movements, and how they truly affect the world. None affects it more than the sun. It breathes life unto all with its celestial light. Father reveres the sun more than most things." Rose sighed. "I believe he wishes Mother felt the same. But much like the moon and the sun, some things are just not meant to be together..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shizuka. I hope I didn't bore you with my speech. I really must learn to be less formal with you."

"It's okay. You're really really smart." Shizuka, sitting on a bench, answered.

"I wouldn't necessarily go that far, but I appreciate it all the same." Rose replied, blushing.

"Rin? Are you coming over? Is something the matter?" Rin was standing away from them, lost in thought. She felt what was in her pockets. She took a deep breath.

"Here we go."

"Rose, I...I have something for you. It came in the mail a couple of days ago, but I thought reading it tonight would be more fitting. Sorry, I got so excited I opened it already." She handed Rose a letter.

Rose studied it for a moment. "This is...this is it, isn't it. It's..."

"It's real, Rose. You can relax. They won't be taking her away."

Rose looked over to Shizuka. She knelt down onto her knees. "Hey, so...this paper. Do you know what this paper says? It says that...that you can stay with us forever. That we wanted you with us so much that... now the three of us can be a family. I know that neither of us brought you into the world, but..."

Rin knelt down next to Rose. "We love you, Shizuka. And we can finally say that we're both your moms. Is that okay?"

"Mmhmm. You're both my Mamas. I love you, Mama Rin! And I love you, Mama Rose!" the girl exclaimed.

"That's...oh, dear. I don't think my heart can take it. I may actually faint this time..." uttered a teary-eyed Rose.

"You want me to make it worse?"

Rin pulled a small box out of her pocket.

Rose stared at it, dumbfounded. "Rin. What are you doing...?"

"Making good on an old promise." Rin popped the box open. Sitting inside of it, a silver ring, with a purple gemstone. Rose put a hand to her mouth, disbelieving what she was seeing.

"Nine years ago today, you told me you never wanted to leave my side. That we could stay with each other until the sands of time took us both. In the time since, you've been so many things me. A friend, a rock...my most beloved companion. Thanks to you, I can be my real self. And I truly want the three of us to be one family. So, before your heart explodes...Rose...the most beautiful flower in my entire garden...will you marry me?"

Rose's eyes were streaming out tears. She kept nodding and repeating "yes" over and over. She slowly removed one of her gloves, and placed the ring onto her finger. "I suppose...*sniff* I should avoid wearing gloves from now on..."

"Ahahaha. I'm sure we can figure something out. I'd hate to break up your sense of fashion."

"You could never do such a thing. I...I love you. So very, very, very deeply. Being able to have this family with you...is one person allowed to be this happy? I hadn't even thought this possible five months ago...yet here it is. A child, a ring...and the one I love." She embraced Rin, and the two brought Shizuka into it.

"I wonder...was it the will of the stars that brought us all together? To this one moment in time, where all is right with the world?" Rose mused.

"Maybe. How it happened isn't important. All that matters now is...I love you. Both of you. So long as there's still a spark of life in me, nothing else I say could ever hold more truth..." Rin replied.

\---

Later that night, Rin exited the cabin. Rose was staring up towards the moon, seeming to offer up a silent prayer. "Asking your old man for a favor?" Rin asked.

"Merely sending my thanks. I have no favors left to ask. I already have everything I could ever want."

Rin put her arms around Rose. The moment of tranquility was interrupted by the slow sound of two hands clapping.

"Mm mm mm. Y'all are so sickeningly sweet, I can already feel the diabetes sinking into my feet."

The two women turned to where the voice had come from. Sitting on top of the roof, dangling one leg over the ledge, was the black-and-white hooded figure they had encountered months before. Tao hopped off the perch, landing in front of the women.

"My congratulations to the happy couple. Or condolences, depending on your point of view."

"You again?!" Rin questioned.

"The masked man that attacked the students...what are you doing here?" Rose added.

"Awww, you guys remember me after all! Now I'm all filled up with sparkles inside! As for why I'm paying y'all a visit, call it a courtesy. A nice reminder that things aren't as Happy Happy Happy as you might've convinced yourselves."

"We haven't forgotten about you people. We just aren't going to let you interfere with our day-to-day lives. Now that you've made yourself available, though, maybe you could fill us in on some things. Like why you're targeting me." Rin replied.

"Well it's usually Death's Hand policy not to divulge company secrets, but eh, I'm feeling a little Holly Jolly today. I'll let you in on why I'm not a fan of your Wild Card ways. The rest of our troupe despises you for who you serve. Me, I'm more worried about the danger you pose. You're a walking atom bomb. A leaking danger to everyone around you, with more power than any single person should have. The Sun Goddess' chosen warrior. Who's to say you won't start lording that power over everyone else?"

"Ridiculous. She wouldn't even give a second thought to that notion." Rose asserted.

"Yeah, her bosom buddy would know, right? The Moon God's creation. You don't have a lick of self-awareness, do you?"

"Get to the point. Are you just here to yap at us, or is there an actual reason you're here?" Rin demanded.

"So touchy. As it happens, I was just about to get to my real point. You know the effects you have on the people around you. And I don't think you're taking us very seriously at all. I'm just giving you a heads-up. They'll be repaying the sparkly feeling you gave me by cleaning up a mess for you. Keep an eye on the news tomorrow. And remember...nobody's off-limits." Tao began to disappear into the shadows. "Oh...and Merry Christmas." They vanished.

"Hey, wait a min--damn it. He got away. What was all that about?" Rin asked.

"Like a needy child, demanding attention. A feeble attempt at intimidation. Take your pick." Rose replied.

"Whatever it is, he sounded serious. I'm going to call around, tell everyone to be on alert. And I want Shizuka sleeping with us. I'm not taking any chances."

"As you wish."

The duo went back inside the cabin, unaware of what was about to take place.

\---

December 25, 2028

Rin awoke early the following morning. She put her glasses on, and saw that it was 6 A.M. Shizuka was fast asleep, but Rose was nowhere to be seen. Rin got up and walked out, being careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

Rose was in the living room, speaking quietly into her phone. She soon hung up. "What's going on?" Rin asked.

"That was Hiyoko. She was just telling me to turn on the news..."

The two women sat on the couch, and turned on the television.

\---

He could appreciate this day more than most. Taikutsu Kyōshinja didn't have anyone else to spend the holiday with, save for the stray cats he'd taken in. All the same, he was grateful. A tiny apartment shared with a few animals was preferable to the cell he'd spent the past nine years in with an inmate much larger than himself.

His night began much like any other. He walked into his apartment, was quickly greeted by cats seeking food, and went to his kitchen to fetch it. Normally this action would be followed by plopping onto his couch and turning on the nightly news.

This night would take a much different trajectory.

"Yo ho, Mr. Shaggy Dog."

He quickly turned around, to see the masked figure sitting on his couch. "W-who are you?! How did you get in here?!"

"Same way you were probably birthed into the world, broski. Popped out of a big, dark hole. But enough about me. Let's chat about you." the man quipped. He was lanky, garbed in a chaotic orange and purple robe, and wearing a mask with a toothy, hand-drawn smile on it.

"What do you want...?"

The man got up from the couch, and started peering around the room. "Heck of a shithole you're swimming in, Kyoshi. I mean I guess here you don't have to worry about dropping the soap, but still." He knelt down and began petting one of the cats. "Have these things been tested? I'm not giving myself rabies, am I?"

"Why are you here?!"

"I'm here on behalf of Rin Kubo. I'm cleaning up the mess she never bothered properly dealing with."

"K-Kubo?! I haven't dealt with that woman and her ilk for years..."

"Oh she has no idea I'm here. I'm just here to make a point. Attempted murderers don't get fixed by sitting in jail for nine years."

"I-I-I haven't done anything wrong, I've repaid my debts to society. I-I-I even apologized to that Hiyoko woman in-person! I swear I'm not doing anything bad!"

"Okay, Kyoshi, okay. I believe you." The man turned to the door, then quickly turned back to Kyōshinja, brandishing a machine gun. An audio track began playing. "But my Tommy Gun don't!"

Kyōshinja's eyes widened, and he started to panic.

"Get down on your knees and tell me you love me."

The haggard former inmate got down to his knees. The masked man gestured for him to proceed.

"I...I love you."

"Ya gotta do better'n that."

"I-I-I love you!"

"Maybe I'm off my hinges, but I believe ya. That's why I'm gonna let ya go."

Kyōshinja looked confused. "You...you will?"

"I'm gonna give ya til the count of three, to get your lousy, lyin', low-down four-flushin' carcass out my door! One...two..."

Kyōshinja rushed to his feet, and ran to his door. The man kept the Tommy Gun pointed at him the entire time. Kyōshinja opened the door...only to find another masked figure standing there. They opened fire, sending the stunned Kyōshinja flying backwards, crumpling to the ground.

"...three. Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal."

The second figure resumed firing into the unmoving body.

"And a Happy New Year."

The first figure pulled out the audio tape, shutting it off. He walked over to Kyōshinja's limp body, almost jokingly checking for a pulse, whistling as he did so. He dipped his hand into the quickly emerging pool of blood. He walked out the door, slapping his bloody, gloved palm into the wall on the way out.

\---

Rin and Rose stared unblinking at the TV screen.

"--25 years old, recently released from prison on a work-release program, found dead from multiple gunshot wounds. Neighbors were alerted after hearing a stream of shots, and walked in to a bloody scene. Police did not find any signs of forced entry, but did find what appears to be a bloody handprint near the front door..."

Rin shut the TV off.

"Rin..."

"Don't."

"I know how you get--"

"Don't."

Rose grabbed Rin's shoulders, her hands emanating a blue light. "Listen to me. This is not your fault. It is the fault of the madman holding the gun. You had nothing to do with this. We are going to talk this over with the others. But right now, we need to focus on giving our daughter a good Christmas. The last thing she needs to see, is us losing our minds over something we had nothing to do with. Breathe." She had Rin breathe in, and out.

"Are you calm?" Rose asked.

"...yeah. I'm...I'm going back to bed. I don't want her alone."

"Go on. I'll be along soon." Rin went back to their room.

Rose sighed. "That masked man...so odd, yet something about him felt so...familiar..."

\---

"--bye, Mama. Tell Pops not to go overboard on the booze. Don't need another long Twitter thread about 'the good old days'. Love ya."

Kitty hung up. She sat on the front porch of Kibō's house, the entirety of the neighborhood draped in snow.

"I was wondering where you'd gone off to." Kibō walked out the door. 

"Thought I'd ran away to join up with an underground furry cult?" Kitty asked.

"That's...not even the 70th thing I would've guessed."

"Well you don't gotta worry. I was calling up my folks. My Pops is already going for the vodka. Sorry to spook ya."

"No, it's okay. My mom still has Barbara and Max occupied. Now she's on the 'Stone Cold' story."

"Your mom is nuts, Keebie. Honestly reminds me of my Pops in a lot of ways."

"Was your dad famous?"

"A long time ago, yeah. It was...so, SO dumb. But the kind of dumb where we never really had to worry about money. So there was that, I guess. Didn't stop my sister from wanting to steal stuff, but sometimes it just be like that."

"I can understand that much. So, hey...can we talk about--"

"Nope."

"Oh, come on, you didn't even let me finish."

"You were gonna ask me about the leadership gig for the thousandth time. And for the thousandth time, I'm saying I ain't it."

"If I put it to a vote right now, everyone would be saying much differently."

"And I'd be asking everyone who their drug dealer is so I can go confiscate their ganja supply. You and Barbie were tops in the class for exams. Y'all are the brains, not me."

"And who was third on that list, only by a point?"

"Whatevs. Why do you even keep asking me Keebie? You got a thing for me? Hmmmm~?"

Kitty got up close to Kibō. "Stop it." he groaned

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be our little secret. I won't tell Barbie, I swear. I'm a gal of my...*sniff*...is that cologne you have on?"

Kibō began blushing. "Knock it off."

"Why do you have cologne on when we're not going anywhere?"

"It's none of your business."

"Is this...is this Dolce and Gabana? Dude, my Pops uses this cologne. What scent is this?"

"...it's called Light Blue."

"Oh my GOD! Is it cuz it's Barbie's favorite color? That's it, isn't it?"

"Ugh..."

"Keebie, you are the most adorkable thing, I swear. If Barbie wasn't so lucky, I would--" Kitty stopped herself. "Never mind. Let's just get out of the cold. Wouldn't want to keep your princess waiting, eh?"

"You're impossible."

"And you all love me for it."


	16. Hear, Fear, Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While awaiting the birth of Jin and Tenko's child, Rin and her allies are beset upon by one of their new enemies--and it's an enemy much closer than they could have ever imagined.

January 7, 2029

"Keeeeeeb. Wakey wakeeeeey."

Kibō slowly emerged from his unconsciousness. His vision was blurred, so he couldn't make out who was speaking to him, nor did he recognize where he was. But he recognized their voice.

"There's our good boy. Y'know, you don't look like such a tightwad when you're asleep. It's kinda endearing."

"Where am I...? What did you do to--"

"Calm yo'self, oh fearless leader. Pfeh, 'fearless'. There's my favorite word. I mean, is anyone truly without fear? Don't we have jobs because we're afraid of going poor? Don't we overeat because we're afraid of starving? Don't we clean after ourselves because we're afraid of getting sick?"

Kibō tried moving, only to realize that he'd been bound to a chair.

"None of that, leader man. I've been prepping this speech for too long just to let you walk out halfway through. So get comfortable. I'm teaching y'all a lesson in fear that I had to learn the hard way."

\---

Earlier that day...

"Lady, I'm tellin' ya. The hat don't need none of that corner store disinfectant you're always luggin' around." Jugo griped. "Besides, ain't hospitals sterilized?"

"I don't know if someone's coughed on this thing! The last thing my newborn niece needs is your cowboy germs!" Mimi retorted.

The entirety of Rin's inner circle, save for Tenko and Jin, were in a hospital waiting room.

"Just humor her, Cotton Eye Joe. You know the consequences. How do you think I lost my eye?" Shūjo said.

"Oh, I know that's horseshit." Jugo replied.

"Yeah, you'd know all about horseshit, seeing how you sleep in it."

"Enough, you two. Today is a happy day. Couldn't you at least try getting along?" Hiyoko asked.

"Aw, he knows I'm joking. Ain't that right, Jugo?"

"Right. Me and him are thicker than cow dung after a good ol' dose of fiber."

"Could you two not speak so much about fecal matter around the four-year old, please?" replied an annoyed Rose.

"Aw, she can't even hear us with those headphones on. Ain't like I'm talking about the bedroom dance, I'm talking about shit." Shūjo replied.

"When aren't you talkin' about shit?" Jugo asked. Mimi raised his arm up and sprayed his armpit. "Seriously, lady?!"

"I think she's more anxious than the actual parents. Let's try to get her mind somewhere else." Hiyoko said. "Mimi, I heard you're starting nursing school in a couple of weeks."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Now that Big Bro has more employees on-board, I can finally refocus on being a nurse."

"Good. If anything, you certainly have the sense of hygiene for it. Though your sense of balance could still use some work."

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly balanced!" Mimi rose her arm, unintentionally knocking Jugo upside the head. Shūjo laughed, only for Jugo to take out a bottle of pepper spray.

"Still wanna use your other eye, yeah?"

Shūjo stayed quiet.

Rin walked into the waiting room. "Oh, Senpai! How are they doing?" Mimi asked.

"Well, she hasn't reached the point of wanting to choke him, so that's a plus. It's just a matter of waiting now. I hope everything goes smooth. Last thing we need is an uninvited guest coming in." Rin answered.

"You've got your brats scattered around keeping watch, right? Between them and us, those masked freaks would be dumb to try anything." Shūjo replied.

"Even so, we can never be too careful. I can't shake what that Tao said. 'Nobody's off-limits'. Why not attack when we're most at-ease? He's already tasted blood once..." Rose said.

Inside one of the hospital rooms, Tenko was lying in bed, with Jin sitting next to her. "Is she out yet?" Tenko groaned.

"Did you feel her come out yet?"

"I dunno how this baby thing works, they can just teleport out for all I know."

Jin let out a sigh.

"Dude. We're seriously having a baby. It's really happening, isn't it."

"Yes."

"Wow. I know I've spent all this time moaning and groaning but...I'm really happy we're finally gonna see her."

"So am I. And let's be real..." Jin held up a giant bottle of sake. "You're itching to get into this."

"Oh...my sweet, sweet enabler. If this kid ever complains about me never doing anything for her, I'll tell her I held off on alcohol for nine months, just so she wouldn't come out deformed."

"If that isn't love, I don't know what is."

"Was...was that a smile just now?"

"Maybe."

"I haven't seen you smiling in so long."

"I don't have a reason not to be. You-know-who hasn't come to torture me in months. And I'm beginning a new chapter with the woman I've loved since grade school. What reason do I have to be upset?"

A doctor walked over. "Oh God. Here it comes." Tenko groaned.

\---

A couple of hours later, Rin entered the waiting room. "Well?" Hiyoko asked.

"All in the clear. She's out. They're running some tests now. Tenko's giving that sake bottle the evil eye, and Jin's hand looks like it got the squeezing of a lifetime. Far as the little one goes, everything went smoothly." Rin answered.

"Welp, that's a relief. Now Nurse Germaphobe can calm down a tad." Jugo quipped.

"Excuse me, Sheriff Cool, but not everyone can be--hm?" Mimi began.

A spark of shadow energy emerged from the ground.

A short while later, Jin was pacing around the room. Tenko was fast asleep. "I don't get it. They should've brought her in by now. Haven't even seen a doctor in a while." Jin thought.

He walked to the infant care room close by, and came upon the set of doctors that had taken the baby. All were lying on the floor, asleep. And there was no baby in sight. He tried stirring the doctors awake, to no avail. A pale expression on his face, he returned to Tenko's room, where she was now awake.

"Nnngh...Jin? What's going on? Where's the baby?"

".....I have to find Rin and the others."

Jin ran out the door. "Jin?! Where's my--nngh...why am I..." The lights flickered off and on, and Tenko fell back asleep.

Jin ran to the waiting area, to find everyone in the same state as the doctors: all fast asleep. He went to the room where Rin and the others were. The room was empty.

"What the hell is going on here?! Everyone's out cold, the others are gone, and my...my...gh!" He clutched his head. "Why...why does this...keep happening...grrrrrr!" A murderous red aura began emanating out of him. He heard a noise from the nearby hallway. A maddened look on his face, he walked to the source of the noise.

Down the hallway, brandishing a pair of hook swords, stood Tao. "Hey, Chuckles."

"You...this is all your doing. Commiting wanton murder wasn't enough for you, was it? You're such a soulless beast that you've resorted to kidnapping a newborn. Where is she? I'll decide how violently I'll dispose of you based on your answer." Jin growled.

"Touchy, aren't we? Don't worry, I've got her in a safe place. Safer than she would've been, anyway. Just hear me out for a minute. You'll agree it's for her own good."

"And why should I believe a word that comes out of your mouth? You cut down and tormented children, you murdered someone in their own home, and now you've kidnapped a minutes-old infant. You're a monster. The most lowly, disgusting creature I've ever encountered!"

"Yes, homeboy, yes! Now we're feeling it!" exclaimed the Reaper.

Jin brandished his chain, as more red aura came out. "Stab your chest, break your neck, crush your skull, smash your head...so many ways to kill you. All so easy. I'll tear your limbs into a million pieces, let the buzzards pluck your entrails as you watch with horror. I'll make you experience true pain, before I finally allow you to bathe in the eternal flames!"

".....this is exactly why this had to be done. What that woman has done to you--"

"Shut up! I'm going to tear that sick head from your shoulders...and I'll leave the rest of you to the birds!"

He launched his chain towards Tao, who blocked the strike using the hook swords. "This isn't what I wanted." Tao insisted.

"Tear him apart, Ongyo-ki!" The black-and-red ninja-like oni appeared. Tao parried several of its strikes.

"You know what'll cheer you up?" Tao held out their hand, and produced a single red balloon. Red aura began flaring up from them, as more crimson balloons began materializing around.

"Parlor tricks. The desperation of a coward close to his own death. Kill him!" The Persona launched into another strike, but the balloons all quickly formed a shield in front of Tao. When Ongyo-ki struck it, the resulting force created by the balloons popping sent the Persona flying back.

"I'd ask you to calm down so we can talk, but I think you're far beyond that now. I want more than anything to fix what that woman has broken."

"Enough with your bullshit!" Ongyo-ki attacked again, but as soon as it was in front of Tao, it dissipated, and was immediately followed by a strike from Jin's chain. It was a direct hit to Tao's face, and sent their mask flying.

Upon seeing the face beneath, Jin could only look on with shock and confusion.

His guard dropped, an unseen force attacked him from behind, dropping him to the ground.

"...I'm sorry." Tao uttered.

\---

"...no answer. Not from the professor, or anyone." Kibō thought, standing outside the main entrance. "Maybe I should go inside to check. I don't think an aspiring assassin would just walk in through the front door."

Kibō walked inside, to the sight of everyone in the main lobby lying around, asleep. "What in the world...?!" He tried to wake a few people, but it proved futile. "All fast asleep...maybe this is why I haven't heard anything in a while. Could this be the work of a Persona? That would mean..." Alarmed by the implication, Kibō ran to the elevator.

When the elevator opened, there were two people asleep inside. Kibō ran in. "What floor was it...I think it was 6?" He pressed for floor 6, and waited. "How did they get past everyone? What in the world is happening up there? Surely the professor could handle it..."

The door opened. The waiting area was much the same, with unconscious people strewn about everywhere. Rin and the others were nowhere in sight. Kibō looked around, but couldn't find them. Then, he caught sight of someone. Barbara was lying on the ground, asleep. "Barb! Hey, wake up! What happened here...?" No response.

The lights flickered. He looked into the hallway. Floating past the entryway was a single red balloon. He gently put Barbara down, and approached the hallway, a bead of sweat dripping down his face.

The sight before him made him stop in his tracks.

Near the end of the hallway was a single figure. She was garbed in casual black-and-white clothing, and wielding a pair of hook swords in her left hand. Everything about her alternated black-and-white: shirt, skirt, shoes, fingerless gloves, fingernails, the bands holding her braids together. She turned to face Kibō. Her left eye had a nearly-transparent white iris and pupil, while her right eye's were similarly black.

The lights continued to flicker. Her mouth curled into a smile, which slowly grew. As the lights flickered again, her form was briefly replaced with that of the masked figure that had been tormenting the group for months.

There was no doubt. This woman was Tao. In a friendly tone, she spoke.

"Welcome to Tilted Towers." Mimi said.

Kibō was frozen in place. Fear? Shock? Some outside power? He couldn't say for sure.

"Aww, what's the matter? Didn't think I'd end up being such a looker beneath that stuffy mask? Or, maybe it's cuz you've seen my face before? You know who I am, somewhat. As I was always taught by my parents, I'll be proper and introduce myself. My name is Aimi Mirai, but everyone calls me Mimi. I'm 23 years old, and I live with my older brother Jin, my sister-in-law Tenko, and our pet shiba inu Fuba. For the past year, I've been helping my brother run his game store in the market district, while saving up enough money to start nursing school in a few weeks time. I'm a bit of a germaphobe, and, according to SOME people, something of a klutz."

"You're probably wondering why I would join a cult devoted to bringing down your dear professor, when my brother and sister-in-law both hold her in such high esteem. You may have noticed by now that my brother--the person who I love the most in the entire world--has a fair number of demons hanging over him. On his worst days, he's hardly even human. I hold two people responsible for my brother's current mental state. One of them is dead. You can guess who the other one is."

Kibō began to slowly back away.

"Now in keeping with those same principles, I would ask you to introduce yourself, but I already know who you are. Kibō Ishimaru. Son of Kabu and Kyoko, younger brother of Kyohei. Your father followed the family path of being a politician, and met your mother, the feared wrestler known as Thunderbolt Kyoko, at a downtown bar where her heavy metal band was performing. They absconded from the rest of the family after Kyohei was exposed for being the corrupt dickbag he is, and currently run an electronics store in Akihabara, where mom and dad can listen to their In Flames albums to their hearts' content. You, meanwhile, entered the Academy near the top of your class, and were placed in the international class run by your brother's hated enemy: our dear Professor Ringo Kubo. Am I on the mark?"

"How...how do you know all that?"

"The Master has his methods. But that's enough jabbering. We're taking this elsewhere." A menacing aura came from Mimi, and a shadowy figure appeared behind her. "I know I could never beat your prof in a fight. No one could. But the power I have means I don't have to get my hands dirty. Pennywise does all the work for me. So, Keeb. I've just got one question for you."

The shadow figure appeared behind Kibō. It bore the appearance of a red-and-white colored clown, holding a red balloon.

"You want a balloon?"

The balloon popped next to Kibō, and he passed out.

\---

"I want you to know something, Keeb. I'm not a bad person. I work hard, I do my chores, I like talking to people, I get my nails done. Soon as I get what I want, I'm telling The Master and the others to take a hike. Those guys are real freaks. It just happens that our end goals are the same. I mean, a guy comes around and tells you that he'll give you the power to punish the person that wronged you? You're really gonna say no? Trust me, I get annoyed as all hell listening to his mumbo-jumbo. I'm really not a bad guy." Mimi dictated. Kibō was strapped to a chair, and was being held in a cell.

"You shot a man to death." Kibō replied.

"Hey hey whoa whoa. That wasn't me that did that. I was just the messenger. Not like I'm sorry either way. He was just another cockroach. Something else your Prof never really fixed. He poisoned a girl years ago. Nearly killed her. And do you know what kind of skeevy stuff I found in his drawers? I can show y--well, actually, no, you're way too young. Just know that it's stuff that would get you on a list. No one's gonna miss this guy."

"What do you even want with us? It's the professor you want. Why hold us here?"

"You really haven't been paying attention, have you? I can't beat her one-on-one. No, the only way to get to a bleeding heart like her is through the people around her. You all need to understand what it's like to have a nightmare while you're awake." The outline of the clown briefly appeared behind Mimi. She exited the room, leaving Kibō alone. After she left, Kibō was released from his bonds. He tried to exit the room, but the door was locked.

"Locked behind bars, are we? Guess we're not so different after all."

Kibō looked behind him. The man emerging from the shadows looked familiar.

"K-Kyohei?"

"I'm flattered that you recognize me, seeing as how you never visit. How is my ambition-less younger sibling faring?"

"You shouldn't be here..."

"A sentiment I'm sure you've repeated to yourself countless times, you mediocre simpleton. Here you are, designated head of Rin Kubo's chosen younglings. Everything about that statement makes me want to wretch."

Kibō swung his fist at his brother, but went right through him. "Pitiful. Only one on the list of many, many examples of your ineptitude. Shall I begin reading them off?"

Mimi walked through the long hallway, similar sentiments being echoed through every cell door.

"Disgraceful, weak louse, and a poof to boot. Were the whippings and prayer baths simply not enough?" Kenji's mother griped to him.

"One leg injury and you leave for another land, abandoning opportunity and family alike?! You are a disgrace! A shame and blight on your entire clan!" Sahir's father lashed out at him.

"Stupid. Fat. Never gonna be worth anything. Couldn't even jump off a ledge. Not even she wants to take herself out." two girls taunted Natalia.

"You hid behind a door and allowed us to die. You indulge in the same gemstones we perished over, and partake in the violence we tried to keep you from. This is how you repay your parents' love and sacrifice?!" Carrie's mother lambasted.

"Face the facts, So. You're just the same as me. Sitting in a cell with a heart full of sin. I didn't do any of this. You've got nobody to blame but yourself." the Viper chastised Kitty.

"Ya never did fetch me that beer, boy. To think I tried to make a man outta you. Yer just a sissy, brainwashed by those damn women. Yer a fuckin' pussy." Max's father griped. His voice resumed in Barbara's cell.

"Just remember this, blondie. Soon as I can, I'm cappin' you and your whore mother. You ruin me, I ruin you. Eye for an eye."

Mimi continued walking. "Not so fun, is it? Having to hear all this stuff, nonstop. Just imagine dealing with this every single day. How much that can wear on your brain, tear at every last inch of your psyche. This is just a taste of what my brother has to live with, every single day for the last nine years. For every second you have to hear someone who's not there insulting you, remember who it was that inflicted that curse on him."

She opened one door at the very end of the hall. Like the other rooms, this one was completely barren. Chained to the wall by her hands and feet was Rin, looking heavily agitated.

"Don't bother trying to break loose, 'Senpai'. These rooms were built to suppress your energies. The only thing for you to do is stand there. Buckle up. I've been waiting for this." Mimi stated.

"That look on your face...does someone have a case of the grumps? Sour cuz you had a rat in the walls all this time? You must've known something like this would happen eventually, right?"

"Mimi. Where is the baby? Where is Shizuka?"

Mimi drew one of her hook swords, putting it to Rin's throat. "I don't remember giving you permission to speak." She rolled her eyes. "My niece and your runt are safe. They're away from you, so that's a given."

"Is that what this exercise in insanity is about?"

"'Insanity'. Let me teach you what insanity looks like." Mimi took out her phone. She began playing a video, taken from hospital security.

"Stab your chest, break your neck, crush your skull, smash your head...so many ways to kill you. All so easy. I'll tear your limbs into a million pieces, let the buzzards pluck your entrails as you watch with horror. I'll make you experience true pain, before I finally allow you to bathe in the eternal flames!"

"....." Rin said nothing.

Mimi shut off the footage. "Do you recognize the man in this video? Because I don't."

"....."

"My brother...he's kind. Gentle. Wouldn't hurt anyone if he could help it. And he always looked out for me, especially after Dad died. Jin was my hero."

"That man in the footage...that creature...that isn't my brother. He hasn't been in almost a decade. Ever since that demon of a man stole his voice, and his peace of mind with it. He'll have his good days. Days where he acts the way he always has. But when he has his bad days...I can't even be sure that he's still human. Do you know what that's like, living in fear that the person you love most in this world will suddenly snap and hurt you? That the quiet, gentle soul that you've known your entire life could be overwritten by this monster that won't leave him alone? Why did it have to be him?"

"I can't answer that, Mimi."

"It's all because that monster was trying to get your attention. It could've been anybody. You have no idea how much I can't stand it. Here you are: savior of mankind, the Sun Goddess' chosen, professor at 24, soon-to-be-married with a rescued four-year old. It's almost like everything bad that could happen to you just bounces off and sticks to someone else. Hiyoko gets sicker, JoJo loses an eye, my brother gets to experience a daily hell. Let's not even get started with the people who aren't here anymore. That's what makes me so angry. The aura of invincibility. Everyone else has to suffer your pain."

"I'm sorry, Mimi. What's happened to Jin is one of my biggest regrets. If I could've stopped it--"

"If, if, it's always IF. All that power you have, and you still can't fix your own messes. I'm done screwing around. You need to experience it yourself."

Aura flared around Mimi's hand, and she grabbed Rin's head. "Gh...what...what are you doing..."

"I'm giving you something you can't fight. The worst enemy anyone could have. The one that's right here." Mimi pointed at her head. She let go. "Have fun. I'll be back." Mimi stormed out.

Rin stood in complete silence for a moment. Then, a voice piped up next to her.

"Quite the mess you've gotten yourself into."

Rin turned to look. Sitting next to her was a young man garbed in the standard uniform of the Academy. He had dark hair and glasses.

"Tohru...?"

"Were you perhaps hoping for someone else?"

\---

Mimi entered a room with three holding cells. There was a figure wearing a blue cloak, looking over a holding apparatus. Inside of it was the baby, who was crying.

"How is she?" Mimi asked.

"She's been crying incessantly, which is a good sign. Everything else seems normal. Just can't get her to stop." the masked woman answered.

"And the four-year old?"

"Still asleep in that cell. Something tells me she won't take the apostate's impending demise well."

"Yes, yes, damn the apostate and all that. How y'all can talk like that without laughing is beyond me..."

"Mimi...please..." a voice piped up.

Mimi looked to one of the cells.

"Please, just...let me see her. I need my baby. Whatever hatred you have for Rin-Rin, don't take it out on the rest of us." Tenko pleaded.

"I'm sorry, nii-sama. I can't do that. The moment I open that cell, you'll kill me."

"Mimi...I wouldn't do that. You're like my little sister. No matter what you've done, I still love you. Please, I haven't even gotten to hold her yet."

"....." Mimi picked up the crying infant.

"Are you sure about this?" the cloaked woman asked.

"She won't do anything that'll put the baby in danger. I'm not heartless." Mimi insisted.

Mimi opened the door to Tenko's cell. Tenko was sitting on the floor. "Here she is. Safe and sound." Mimi said.

Tenko took hold of the baby. "Hi, my little angel...it's okay. Mommy's here. It's okay." The baby settled down. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. Everything's gonna be fine..."

"I'm sorry to put you through this. You've always been good to me and Jin. If I had any other options I would've taken them." Mimi said. "You must think I'm evil for this."

"I don't think you're evil, Mimi. There's such a thing as someone doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. I know that Jin is haunted. We both know how haunted he is. You needed someone to blame. But Rin-Rin isn't it."

"Why do you fawn over that woman so much?"

"She's my best friend, Mimi."

"You worship the ground she walks on. You take everything she says as gospel. You're even naming your child after her..."

"She helped us all when we needed it most. I'm honoring our friendship properly. Little Rina has a good namesake."

"I can't get past it. It's always 'Rin-Rin' this, 'Rin-Rin' that. Meanwhile, my brother--your husband--is being attacked by his own mind. You know just as much as I do how bad he can get. If it wasn't for her...if she just wasn't around..."

Mimi heard a growling noise coming from the cell to her right. She peered in through the opening. Jin was standing in complete darkness, the only parts of him visible being his eyes, now scarlet in coloration. He said nothing, and continued growling.

Mimi shed a tear. "Do you hear this? That isn't the sound of a alpha wolf. It's the sound of our gentle teddy bear. That's the ultimate reward for being involved with Rin Kubo. Trapped in the prison of his own mind. Those kids need to understand that nothing good comes from being near her. My priority is Jin, and you, and little Rina. I won't let that woman's mistakes destroy anyone else."

"What are you going to do, Mimi? You're going to kill Rin-Rin? Then what? You think everyone's gonna drop to their knees and thank you for it? You know how they'll react. They'll hunt you down, and most of them won't be in a forgiving mood. You don't have to do this. I think deep down, you know this isn't right. You know that what's wrong with Jin isn't her fault...it's ours."

"....."

"We couldn't keep him safe. And try as we might, we can't get rid of the visions. I promised him when we were little, that I'd never let anything happen to him. Guess I've made a royal mess of that."

Mimi was finding it harder to hide her tears.

"You don't want this. You might think you do, but I know you'll never follow through. You wince at the sight of blood. Answer me this: was that really you that killed Kyōshinja?"

".....I couldn't do it. It was another member of Death's Hand. One with a lot less reservations about killing. They're dangerous, nii-sama. Every single one of them. But not me."

"I knew it. And here you are, telling me you're gonna kill Rin-Rin. Even after all of that, is it really what you want?"

"....."

"Look at you...going to all these lengths to look like a badass, when in the end, you wouldn't hurt a fly. You and Jin are exactly the same. You'll point your sword at Rin-Rin, but you won't follow through."

"...Nii-sama. I'm going to talk to her. Whether I kill her, she kills me, or everyone walks away depends entirely on her. If I'm gonna die, remember this: all of this was for you all."

Mimi began walking away. "Aren't you going to close it?" the masked woman asked.

"Let her be. The others can go as they please. This is between me and Rin Kubo." She walked away.

"W-wait! You're going to just leave me with--" The woman was suddenly impaled by several blades of light.

Tenko stepped out of her cell, baby in one hand, sword in the other. "Oh, it's good to be back." she quipped.

\---

Rin looked straight ahead. Staring back at her, a ghost. One she thought she had buried years ago.

"I'm curious." Tohru began. "Why did your mind conjure me up as your tormentor?"

"....."

"Father would have been traumatic. Ishimaru's lineup of lackeys could have given you an earful. And you may never have had a peaceful night's sleep if poor, departed Miko had appeared to ridicule you. Yet here I am. He who belittled you at every opportunity. Who drove you to despair, who nearly consigned you to the darkest depths that a human could think of. Here I am to torment you yet again."

"Is it fear? Do you worry that the day might come where I overcome death once more, and destroy this peaceful existence you've carved out for yourself? Mother...Hyōtan...Rose...even little, innocent Shizuka. All of it could be wiped away *snap* like that. Could you ever find the courage to strike me down, and have me die in your arms for a third time?"

"Or perhaps...is it regret? Regret that no matter what you did, we could never exist alongside one another? Father's death was a freak incident. Miko's, a tragic case of fate. I, on the other hand? I died on my own terms. I ended my own life, for the express purpose of achieving heights men can only dream of. This, finally, would prove that I was beyond you. I had myself killed because I despised you more than anything. From the day you were born, it was fated that one of our paths would be halted by the hands of the other. I had managed to beat even death itself for this purpose. And yet still, it wasn't enough. So while you could go on, forge a career, form your own family...I was left to rot."

Tohru drew a katana, black as pitch, and pointed the blade towards Rin's face. "Does it tear you up inside? Knowing that I died with hatred in my heart, while you continued living? Why was it always you? Every time I started something, you would start it not long after that, and you would always best me at it. Why could you never accept me being the best at something?"

Rin's gaze hadn't shifted. A tear fell from one of her eyes. "You have it all wrong, Tohru. I never wanted to prove I was better than you. I did the things you did because you're my big brother. Every kid looks up to their older siblings. It was never about belittling you, or making you feel inadequate. I wanted to walk the same path as you. The guilt that I feel...is that I could never make you see that until it was too late. That is, and always will be, my biggest regret."

"Hmph. So aware that I'm not really here, yet she gives the speech anyway. As far as regrets go, you may have a challenger coming in the form of Ms. Mirai. Take this lesson to heart, dear sister. The worst enemies you will ever have, are the ones you had a hand in making. The ones where you know, somewhere in your past, you made a mistake, and now you get to face the consequences."

The door to the cell opened. Mimi stepped in.

"Ah. Speak of the devil. Your angel of death has arrived." Tohru said.

"You. We need to talk." Mimi asserted.

"If you want to talk...then turn off what you've done to everyone. Your problem is with me. Spare them the punishment." Rin replied.

"Hmph. Fine." The ephemeral clown flickered in and out once more.

Inside the holding cells, the sounds of horrific taunting ceased, and were replaced by complete silence. Rin herself turned to look to her side. Tohru had disappeared.

"Had a change of heart?" Rin asked.

Mimi wordlessly walked over to Rin, then proceeded to bunch her in the stomach.

"Sorry. Needed to get one in." Mimi replied.

"I'll allow it. Part of me thinks I deserve it. The other part doesn't think it's enough."

"Hmph. You're gonna tell me you agree with me?"

"I used to believe everything you think of me. That I'm the root cause of everything terrible that's happened to the people I care about. That my being born was what set my brother on his path of darkness. That by saving her life, I doomed Miko to an even more horrible death. And that I did something to lure in a lunatic, and made him want to do something horrible to your brother purely to get my attention. The old me would've agreed with you."

"But I've come to realize something. Wallowing in my own guilt only makes things worse for me and the people around me. If I keep obsessing over the past, then there's no way for me to make things right in the present. I've realized just how good of a life I really have. But I know there are still things I need to make right. Chief among them, your brother's mental state."

Mimi drew one of her hook swords, placing the blade close to Rin's head. "...he's been that way for over nine years. Nothing's changed. He'll have a period where things are just fine, and then the visions start back up. I'm starting to think he'll be the way he is forever. If not before...then definitely after seeing my face under that mask. I might've broken him beyond repair...I really am careless beyond belief."

"I never could be helpful to anyone. I couldn't make Dad give up his smoking habit, I was always too clumsy to help my Mom out around the house, and when my brother needs me the most, there's nothing I can do. All I could do was sit on my butt and wonder why I couldn't help. Even after I was given a Persona, all I can do with it is make people afraid. Give them the same kind of fear that Jin feels every single day. But you...you have so much power, and the brains to use it. You can do anything. So if even you can't bring back the Jin I remember...who can?"

Behind the tears, Mimi smirked. "Would you look at that...you've got me bawling and spilling my guts, and you didn't have to lift a finger. Nii-sama was right...I don't wear the 'badass' look well at all." She drew her other sword, and proceeded to destroy the chains holding Rin.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do what you want. Get your troops together and get out. Probably won't be long til The Master finds out I messed up. I'll probably get the axe. If you or one of the others doesn't do me in first. I'm not gonna beg for forgiveness. I'll take my uselessness to the grave. The fact that nii-sama didn't kill me for stealing her kid away...I don't know what you've infected her with. Just...just go." Mimi said somberly.

Rin said nothing, and grabbed Mimi by the hand, walking her out of the room. "H-hey! Come on, stop with the selfless hero bullcrap! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Mimi complained, hitting Rin's arm to try to make her let go.

"No." Rin simply replied.

She walked into the room where Tenko had been held. There, everyone, free from visions, had gathered. "Hey, sexy." Tenko said.

Shizuka ran up to Rin and hugged her.

"Professor! Oh, thank goodness. We knew you'd come through for us. Those visions...they weren't fun." Barbara said.

"No, they weren't. What did you do with Tao? I'm assuming your defeating her is what freed us..." Kibō added.

Mimi, staring downward, emerged from behind Rin, to the group's shock.

"The fuck is she doing here?!" Shūjo questioned.

Jugo drew one of his guns, pointing it at Mimi. "Lady, if you've got any last words, ya'd best spit 'em out."

"Put it away, Pecos Pete. She's not gonna hurt anyone else. Right, Mimi?" Tenko asked.

"Have you gone mad? This is the same woman that's incapacitated and tortured us not once, but twice. You're telling us not to toss her into that cell and throw away the key?" Kenji protested.

Mimi walked up to the cell holding Jin. "I'm not asking you all to forgive me. I'm not gonna apologize for trying to protect my brother. But I know I shouldn't have involved you all in this. I'll let you do whatever you want to me. Just...let me say my piece to him."

She peered into the opening. All she could hear was the growling. "Hey, Big Bro. I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now. Or, maybe I'm exactly who you want to see. And tear to shreds."

"Part of me wants to open this door up and let you rip me apart. It's what I deserve for...well, everything. I wanted more than anything to clean this up, but like always, I just ended up making a bigger mess. I hate seeing what's happened to you. And I hate knowing that I might've made it worse. I'm...I'm so sorry. I miss you. The real you. What happened to the Jin that took me to every single arcade tournament he went to as his 'good luck charm'? The Jin whose solution to everything that made me sad was giving me a fitting plushie? This wild animal I'm looking at...I don't want to believe this is what you are now."

Mimi opened the door. "Aw, hell!" Shūjo piped up.

"If he jumps out..." Hiyoko added.

"Jin...if you want to kill me...if that's gonna make you feel okay...then go right ahead." Mimi uttered.

"Gr...you fool...you don't understand anything..." Jin replied.

"Huh?"

"Do you think I enjoy being a prisoner of my own mind? I can't help the way I am now. I've tried everything to manage it. Medication, therapy...no matter what, he always comes back. The hood, the shroud, that God-awful laugh...it's forever imprinted into my mind. To see you in that disguise, betraying us...you hurt me, Mimi. I have a hard enough time keeping myself together as it is. Seeing you in that hood...it was more than I could bare. I'm trying to be the Jin you remember. But doing what you did...that doesn't help. You're one of the most important people to me. I need you to be there to help me live with this."

Tears began welling up in Mimi's eyes. "I'm such an idiot..." She turned away to wipe away her tears.

"Hey, big guy...if it's alright, I've got someone here who wants to meet her daddy." Tenko said.

"Let me see..." Jin uttered. Tenko walked over, and handed baby Rina over to him. "Hm...well, hello there. She doesn't seem very afraid of me."

"Of course not, silly. She knows you're more of a teddy bear than a grizzly. I bet she's just happy to have her family here." Tenko turned to Mimi. "Her whole family."

"Oh, come on, no. I practically snatched her from the womb. I shouldn't be allowed near her..." Mimi protested.

"I'll hear none of it." Jin said. He handed the baby to his sister.

"...hey. Don't worry. I'm not gonna run off with you again." Mimi sighed. "Sorry. Really. I'll make up for it. I'll settle for being the one that'll spoil you when your parents get on your nerves."

"Hey. That's a bit far off, don't you think?" Jin asked.

"I hate to interrupt this nice little moment, but..." Jugo began. "What are we gonna do with her, Boss?"

"Mimi. You've been in the belly of the beast. I need you to tell us everything you know about these people. How they operate, what their end goal is, anything you can think of." Rin said.

"Well, I never was in their inner circle. I was closer to a hired hand than anything. But I do have some dirt. Let's get out of this dump first. It reeks." Mimi answered.

\---

"The woman and her allies still live."

The room resembled a throne room, lit by torches. The deep-voiced man sitting down was turned away from who he was speaking to.

"Did you expect anything less from that clean freak? Should've figured she would flip eventually. There goes our prime source of intel. And a perfectly good holding facility." the Viper said.

"She allowed her emotions to overwhelm her judgement. Her closeness to those swine was her greatest asset, as well as a detriment. Such is why I kept her away from our most precious information."

Shadow energy gathered beside the Viper. Appearing from the shadows was a man in a green hooded cloak, with the arms and legs torn off, revealing blue material underneath. He wore green gloves and boots, a dark belt with runes strewn across it, and a white, opera-type mask with two eye slits, but no mouth.

"I have returned, Master." he said.

"Ah, Creon. Just who I wanted to speak with. The time is drawing nigh. Our attempts at intimidating the 'goddess'' slave have yet to bear fruit. It would seem a more direct approach is in order. Is your team prepared?" the Master asked.

"The Theban Six are awaiting your command." Creon replied.

"Excellent. You will not have to wait for long. Until then, go about your daily lives as normal. You will remain on standby as well, Viper."

"Aye-aye." Viper replied.

Viper and Creon both disappeared. "Yes, yes...the time is drawing ever closer. Once that wench is exterminated...the path to our rebirth will be clear. Odyssea shall live once more..." the Master mused.


	17. The Everyday Odyssey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students enjoy a normal day in the city, until their enemies hand out a grim reminder that they are never truly safe.

January 13, 2029

"*sigh* Is this really necessary?" Mimi asked. A cuff-like device was affixed to her ankle by Rose.

"It's for keeping you from stepping foot into the Metaverse. Just in case you're thinking of double-crossing us. Or at this point would it be double-double-double-crossing?" Rin replied.

"It's invisible to all non-Persona users. So you won't need to worry about being mistaken for a criminal." Rose said.

"Sheesh. You really think after that scene last week I'd just go back to drinking the Kool-aid?" Mimi asked.

"You kidnapped a newborn and tormented us all with visions, Aimi. This after spying on us on behalf of our enemies. To readily allow you to continue on without consequence would be foolish." Rose retorted.

"On that note...you promised us information. Let's start with the thing that's been bothering me the most. How were you given a Persona? We already know that Kit Lin-mae didn't get hers the normal way." Rin questioned.

"Boy, we're at the point where there's a 'normal' way to get magic powers, huh?" Mimi joked.

"Answer the question." Rose said firmly.

"Okay, okay, jeez. Just trying to lighten the mood. I honestly don't know how to really explain it. The way The Master does it...he uses some kind of mirror." Mimi said.

"A...mirror." Rin uttered.

"Yeah. A mirror. But it wasn't a normal-looking one. It was kinda big, and round...and it looked really old. Ancient, really. He has you look straight into it for a little bit. And then...the reflection changes. Its eyes turn yellow. Once that happens, he tells you to place your hand onto the mirror. I did, and my hand...just went through it. It felt like I was sticking my hand into a lake. Then...something grabbed my hand. I could see my reflection. It looked horrified. It started to dissolve, and I felt something inside me changing. I pulled out my hand. My reflection looked normal again. And that was it. Just like that, I had these powers. The Master wouldn't explain it. He'd just say something vague like 'You have received a gift from the universe'. So freaky."

"And where was this?" Rose asked.

"No idea. He'd teleport us there once to get our powers. We used a button to open up portals to the base, but he never told us where it was. Place looked like a temple. Lots of wood and stone. Old-looking statues everywhere."

"And what about this 'Master'? Who is he?"

"No clue."

Rose and Rin both looked frustrated.

"Look, I'm telling you what I know. Guy was all about secrets. Never showed his face, or said his name, nothing. Always went on about how personal connections were a hindrance to completing our mission."

"And you just went along with this." Rin said.

"I told you I was in a bad mindset. He promised me power, he gave me power. Couldn't argue with that."

"How big of an organization is it? Who else do we need to worry about?" Rose asked.

"It's...big. I'm unsure about any specific size, but it's gotta be in the hundreds. Maybe even thousands. Most of them are low-level henchdudes with barely any power behind them. Then there's peeps like me or Viper that were given powers, but aren't privy to too many of the Master's schemes. And then...there are his elites. The ones that got the best power sets, and get the most info from the bossman. They call themselves the Theban Six."

"Theban? As in Thebes, in Greece?"

"Y'all are the culture nuts, you tell me. All I know is, these are The Master's best generals. The biggest fanatics. And just like the boss, they stay fairly well-hidden. I've only ever seen one of them. Dude goes by Creon."

"Creon...like the King of Thebes in Antigone. What can you tell us about him?" Rin asked.

"Guy doesn't say a whole lot. But I could sense the power coming from him. He's scary. Really, really scary. Like, he isn't far off from you guys in terms of spiritual strength. My advice? Keep training your runts up. Because if I could take them out with the paltry power I've got, someone like Creon could tear them to shreds without a second thought. And he wouldn't have a reason to let them live. And keep this in mind: there's five more like him. All of them are like me, just going about normal business until the Master calls them up. That's everyone in Death's Hand, really. You could walk past them on the street, sit next to them on the train, sell them something, and never know what they're really up to. Think about it. Your enemy is someone who can do horrible things in the dead of night, then go to work the next day like nothing."

"You've heard of 'a wolf in sheep's clothing', right? Well, there's a whole lot of sheep walking around Tokyo. Who knows how many of them are wolves."

Rin and Rose looked at each other. "A mirror that can force Personas to form...and an army slithering in darkness, boasting generals equal in strength to ourselves. Certainly a frightening prospect." Rose said.

"That goes without saying." Rin replied. "Thanks for the information, Mimi. I'll have to get my students prepared, and quickly."

"Reiterate that they need to stay in groups. I fear what might occur if they're caught alone."

"Right. I'll try to keep things normal for them otherwise. Between the school dance next month, the trip to Spain after that...*sigh*. This certainly isn't how I envisioned this first year going."

"Hey, so...I can still go out with this thing on my leg, yeah?" Mimi asked.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to attend nursing school without any problems. Although, if you attempt to teleport...you may find yourself without a leg." Rose replied.

"W-wait, what? She's just joking, right?"

"I doubt it. She doesn't joke a lot." Rin replied. The two women left, leaving Mimi to ponder whether or not it was a joke.

\---

Kenji walked out of the market, cursing to himself.

"Sweet and sour turnips, she says. She HAS to be spiting me. Unless she has a few hormones left over. That, or her taste in food has always been this Lovecraftian. And isn't she fit enough to be doing her own shopping now? Unbearable. Bloody unbearable." he griped. "Although, given that she now possesses full range of movement, disobeying her would be much more..." Kenji shuddered.

As he made his way down the road, something caught his eye. "Over there, isn't that..." He saw Sahir, seated at a café table across the street. Seated across from him was a girl, garbed in pink, her dark hair tied back by a pink ribbon.

"Oh, would you look at this...proper gossip material." Kenji said to himself. He pulled out his phone and began texting.

Elsewhere, Kitty was having lunch with Max, Carrie and Natalia. "...and that's why I'll never go near an Animal Crossing game ever again." Kitty said.

"I never realized eggs could be so terrifying." Carrie replied.

Kitty got a message on her phone. "Ep, hold on." She checked. The message was from Kenji.

"I have some nice, sugary tea for you, Katherine."

Kitty rolled her eyes, and began messaging back.

"Something the matter, Kitten?" Carrie asked.

"It's Kenny. He says he has eyes on Kicks, and that he's talking to...a girl."

"Um...how's that different from normal?" Natalia asked.

"I mean he's 'talking' talking. Like, sitting down and having a conversation. And the girl doesn't look annoyed at all, so that would mean he isn't trying any dumb seduction stuff." Kitty replied.

"Hunh. So that's why he's been more chipper than usual." Max added.

"Any idea who the girl is?" Carrie asked.

"That's what I'm trying to pry from Kenny...WHAT THE WHAT?!" Kitty reeled in surprise at the photo sent by Kenji.

"What the he--OH JESUS!" Max looked over and immediately looked away. Before Kitty could show Carrie and Natalia, Kenji deleted the picture.

"WRONG ONE." read his ensuing message.

"Gods above, Kenny, what is wrong with you..." Kitty griped, blushing.

She got another message, this time a picture of Sahir and the girl. "Well, moving past that...that...anyone recognize her?" Kitty asked.

"Nope." Max replied.

"Can't say that I have." Carrie said.

"Um...hm. The bow looks familiar. Feels like I've seen her walking through the hallway, but I'm not totally sure." Natalia answered.

"Welp, only one thing to do." Kitty called up Kenji.

"Look, I need you to forget about that first picture, that was taken in private--"

"Kenny, just shut up and never talk about it again. I need you to tail Kicks."

"Not happening. I have to finish gathering more nightmarish sludge for the valkyrie. I won't pull double duty as your errand boy, Katherine."

"Ugh, fine. Tell me where you're at. We'll do it ourselves."

"Hold on a sec! Don't go wrapping us up in your scheming!" Natalia protested.

"Too late." Max sighed.

"Hehehehe...thanks, Kenny. Your contributions to the Naruki Tea Fund will not go unrewarded." Kitty said, a mischievous grin on her face and a glint in her glasses. She hung up the phone.

"Oh, dear." Carrie uttered.

A short while later, the group (sans Kitty) were observing Sahir and the girl from within an alley. "This is ludicrous. Why can't we just go up to them like normal?" Carrie asked.

"You know how Kitty is. Always wanting to be sneaky and stealthy. Even when it makes no sense." Max replied.

"Certainly don't need whatever disguise she's cooking up..." Natalia added.

"Okay, Kids Next Door, I'm back! Time to take our battle stations!" The three turned around to look at Kitty, and their jaws dropped.

"What in the name of Laurence Fishburne's tooth gap is that?!" Max asked.

Kitty was dressed in a dark fursuit resembling a bipedal cat, with a giant mascot head over her. She had on a beanie hat and wore the boots she had been wearing previously.

"Eh? Not bad for just scrounging around, right? No one'll see anything wrong here." Kitty said.

The three looked at each other. "Either of you want to fill her in?" Max asked.

"She's your girlfriend." Carrie replied.

Max sighed. "I'm not even gonna argue here." he thought. "Okay, Kitty. I'm not trying to sound mean or imply anything, but...there are two things very wrong with your disguise. One, it's drawing way too much attention to you. You'll stick out like a sore thumb. Two..."

"It's a little too on-the-nose, Kitten." Carrie said. 

"Aw, come on, I walked all the way to the school theater to get this getup." Kitty argued. "When else am I gonna need a catsuit?"

"Me and Natalia are going to politely walk up to them. No need for subterfuge. Or...questionable disguises." Carrie said.

"Kay...just let Sparky stay here." Kitty conceded. "I need help...getting this thing off."

"Oh...okay. A hero never shirks his duties to those in need..." Max said, blushing.

"Let's just go..." Natalia uttered, and she and Carrie walked away.

"...I'm not making out with you in the cat suit, Sparky." Kitty said.

"W-what?! I didn't even say anything!"

"But you were thinking it, you dirty doof. Now get this stupid thing off me..."

The two girls walked over to Sahir and his companion. "Ah, Sahir! What a surprise." Carrie said convincingly.

"Well, well, well, this must be my lucky day. Didn't expect to run into two of my main maidens today." Sahir said.

"Friends of yours, Sahir-san?" the girl asked.

"Oh, I forgot about introductions. These two are my classmates."

"How wonderful. I am Sakuya Tsumomo. I'm a first-year at the Academy. A pleasure to meet you both." She bowed.

"My my, how very proper. My name is Carrie, and my friend here is--"

"Natalia-san, yes? The Seamstress of Brugge." Sakuya said.

"Huh? You know who I am?" Natalia asked.

"Well, of course. I commissioned you for a jacket a couple of months ago. It's the one I'm wearing right now, actually."

"Oh...oh! That's why I recognized you. Jeez, I really do get in another zone when I'm working if I can't even recognize my own handiwork."

"It's quite alright, I'm sure we all live busy enough lives where we can't remember everything. For those of us that need to remember lines, that can prove difficult."

"Remember lines? Are you in the theater club, Sakuya?" Carrie asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm a backup dancer for the club. It's the main reason I'm here."

"Then you must know our friend, Barbara."

"Oh, do I ever. A rarity at this level, she is. A wonderful dancer, an angelic singer, and a captivating beauty. As sure a bet to be a star as anyone. Knowing that we have her for four years has our director clamoring for the future."

"That's our Barb, alright. Makes anything and anyone better just by being near them. That spirit of hers is contagious." Natalia replied.

"It truly is. I would be privileged to be even half the performer she is."

"Aw, don't sell yourself short. You're a pretty good dancer yourself. The Academy scouting you is proof enough, yeah?" Sahir asked.

"I suppose you're right about that."

"Hey, Care. Weren't you guys supposed to be with Maxie and Kitty today?" Sahir asked.

"Oh, right. Well, we were up until a little while ago. But, Kitty was reminded of a certain game releasing today, so they went off to go buy it. They were positively getting catty over it." Carrie explained.

"Yeah, that sounds like our Kitty Cat. Ah, shoot! Sakuya, we've gotta bolt. The movie's in about 20 minutes. Sorry to cut this short, ladies, gotta run." Sahir ran off.

"And there he goes. Well, I can't let him go too far. It was lovely meeting you both." Sakuya said.

"Same to you. Let's chat again when you have the time." Carrie replied. Sakuya bowed, and went off to pursue Sahir.

"Oh, she seems adorable. I'm glad he met someone so down-to-earth." Carrie said.

"Long as it keeps him from hitting on us all the time, I'm fine with it." Natalia added.

The girls went back to the alley to find Kitty still in the suit, with Max now wearing the mask. "...It's stuck." Kitty said, blushing.

"Oh, dear. Suppose you'll have to walk home like that..." Carrie replied.

"So how'd the scouting mission go?" Max asked.

"The girl seems really nice. She's part of the theater club with Barbara. She's even wearing one of my hoodies." Natalia answered.

"We should ask your sister about her the next time we see her. I'd like to know how this little meeting came to be." Carrie added.

"Welp, guess we can do that now. I got this suit from the auditorium. Time for the walk of shame..." Kitty uttered.

\---

The four made their way to the school theater. "What in the world...?" Max pondered as the group looked towards the stage.

Kibō was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. "That's it...no more...I'll be thinner than a twig at this rate..."

"You can't seriously be done already. How are you going to keep up with me at the dance next month if you can't even make it through one practice?" Barbara asked, puffing her cheeks.

"You might want to...start thinking of backup partners...I'll probably just end up...stepping on your feet anyway..."

"I'll have none of it. You can't leave me high and dry in the middle of a formal dance! Aren't you my knight in shining armor?"

"Um, Barb? Is Keeb alright?" Natalia interrupted.

"Hm? Oh, hey guys! You caught us in the middle of practice. What's u--um. Kitty?" Barbara said.

"Don't say it, Barbie." Kitty muttered, still garbed in the cat costume.

"Okay, I won't. Changing room's in the back."

"Appreciate it." Kitty started towards the back.

"Last I saw, there were some yarn balls in the break room." Barbara said cheekily. Kitty didn't say anything or turn around, merely raising her middle finger as she walked through the door.

"While we wait for our ever-charming Kitten to get changed..." Carrie began. "We actually wanted to ask you something, Barbara."

"Oh, sure. Ask away."

"Yes, please...ask away...for as long as you can...manage..." Kibō uttered while panting.

"It would seem that Sahir has a new companion. Said companion is apparently a member of the theater club. We were hoping you'd know something about her. Just to know that there's no cause for concern."

"One of the theater girls? Hunh. I hadn't heard anything. You know who it is?"

"Yes, we just spoke with her. Sakuya Tsumomo was her name."

"Tsumomo...oh. I know who that is. You don't have anything to worry about. She's very down-to-earth, and polite. Almost...maid-like." Barbara put a hand to her face. "I literally just realized how they met. She works part-time at a maid café."

"Aw, yep, say no more. That fills a whole bunch of holes." Max said.

"He really is as predictable as the sunrise." Natalia added.

Kitty returned from the changing room. "Let's go." she said bluntly.

"Did you have any trouble, Kitten?" Carrie asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it. C'mon. Only way to salvage today is to find Kenny so I can ruin his mood."

The four walked out of the theater. "Barb...you know more than you're letting on." Kibō said. "That Sakuya girl...didn't you say she's the one who--"

"It's not for me to discuss, Keeb. If she and Sahir are getting along then why should I step in? Alright, that's enough of a breather, mister." Barbara clapped her hands. "Come on now, clearly we have a lot to work on."

"...as you wish."

\---

"Y'all ever realize that...whenever we eat something like a fish or a chicken or whatever that...we're actually eating a corpse? Like, it's keeping us alive...but we're eating something dead. We get life...by consuming death. Woah." Tan mused. He was leaning against the counter of the flower shop.

Rose blinked a few times, unsure of how to respond. "Quite." she deadpanned.

"Don't tell me you got another order in for those 'self-reflection' fruits." Rin groaned.

"Can't help it, Sis. This thing makes my brainwaves go in ways I didn't think were possible. It's like my mind's floating in the void of the universe..."

"It's floating in some kind of void..." Rose uttered.

"I mean, think about it...I'm 32 years old. Never been in a long, committed relationship. Will there be anyone left to look upon my deeds? Will anything I've done even be worth looking back on? Perhaps I'll die unloved..." A shadow dropped over Tan's eyes.

"Ugh." Rin grumbled.

"Please promise that you won't eat or bring one of those things to the wedding. The last thing we need is our guests becoming morbidly depressed." Rose asked.

"I would never consider doing something so awful on one of the most wonderful days of my beloved sister's life. To do so would reflect terribly upon our family's honor. You would probably be better off banishing me from the clan altogether."

"I am...strongly considering it." Rin replied.

"Tan...isn't your break over? You should probably return to your shop." Rose said.

"Ah, you are correct. You are as wise and attentive as always, my dear future sister-in-law. Please excuse me. I shall return to my quarters to brood." Tan somberly exited.

"Good heavens. Where does he even find those fruits?" Rose asked.

"Some family secrets are better left unrevealed." Rin replied. "In any case...he did remind me of the millions of things left to do. We haven't even set a date yet."

"It needn't be anything over-the-top. So long as it's among loved ones, I'll be satisfied."

"At the very least we should start airing out the details. I'm just happy things are far more lenient nowadays. A few years ago we couldn't have even dreamed of marriage, or adoption for that matter. Aha...ahahahaha."

"Something wrong?"

"I just...it still hasn't fully sunk in. We're actually getting married. Our lives really have become relentlessly eventful."

"That they have. I couldn't imagine this a year ago. This is why I didn't wish for anything on New Year's Day. Every wish I've had for the past nine years...ahaha. It's already come true."

"Hehehe...oh, Rose..." Rin started blushing.

The door opened. Kenji stood holding a bag, with a morose look on his face. "Greetings, Professor Kubo. And to you as well, Ms. Rose. Forgive my untimely intrusion. Mrs. Mirai has provided your lunch." he said with a downtrodden tone.

"Oh, um, thanks, Kenji. Is...is something wrong?" Rin asked.

"I have simply come to realize how tiny and inconsequential my existence truly is. Surrounded by so many talented and hopeful classmates, I could not possibly hope to achieve the heights they are surely destined for."

"Oh for the love of...did a man with tribal tattoos on his arms give you a fruit?"

"A wise and educated guess, professor. A man with musculature far exceeding my own was kind enough to gift me an exotic fruit. It is far more than a louse like me deserves."

"Uh-huh. Rose, wait here with him. I have an older sibling to smack." Rin walked out the door.

"Have I caused a disruption, Ms. Rose? I wholeheartedly apologize from the bottom of my heart. I do not wish to disrupt your business further. I shall wait in the corner and skulk to myself." Kenji moped.

Rose groaned. "Not a day without excitement..."

\---

"Ya sure you don't wanna come with?" Kitty asked. The four were on the first floor of the girls' dorms.

"Positive. The two of you should have some time to yourselves. No need for us to tag along all day." Carrie answered.

"Suit yourselves. C'mon, Sparky. Let's go find some bleachers to make out behind while we do all sorts of drugs." Kitty said, putting on a ditzy voice.

"I'm good, thanks." Max bluntly replied.

Carrie and Natalia went inside their dorm. "Ugh, hanging around with Kitty wears me out. It's like she's allergic to acting normal." Natalia groaned.

"She's just one of those 'unique spirits' the professor always talks about. Frankly, she keeps things interesting." Carrie replied.

"I guess...hm?" Natalia took notice of something on the counter. It was a yellow-colored package. "Personally delivered inside our room? Must be urgent...it's addressed to me." Stuck on the box was one message: "From Yannick and Sophia Van Damme. To our little Danish." "Oh, it's from my parents! Let's see what we've got..."

"Strange...do they always put their full names when addressing you in mail?"

"(There is danger here.)"

"Hm...? That voice just now..." Carrie wondered.

"And there's a card. 'Here's a riddle we heard the other day: What was in one piece five minutes ago, and in 572 pieces five minutes from now?' Um...what?" Natalia puzzled.

"(Fortune is unkind. Move quickly, before she is lost!)"

Carrie noticed the box subtly shaking. "Natalia. Get away from the box."

"W-why? What do you think's wrong with--"

The box began shaking violently. Carrie acted quickly, lunging and tackling Natalia away as the box suddenly erupted in a cascade of blue fire. The force of the blast caused the door to the dormroom to violently fly off its hinges.

The card, singed by the blast, slowly fell to the ground. On the back, the answer to the riddle.

"'The answer: YOU! Signed, with love...the Sphinx of Thebes.'"


	18. Riddle me This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the life of one of their own hangs by a thread, the Ashen Artisans begin the search for the one responsible.

January 13, 2029

"..."

"........"

"....ey..."

"Ca...ou he..r me?"

Natalia blinked. She was on the floor, surrounded by debris from the explosion. Her ears were ringing. She could hardly make out who was speaking to her, much less what they were saying. She looked around the room, most of which had been heavily damaged.

"Hoodsie! Hoodsie, snap out of it!" Natalia looked to see Kitty crouched over her.

"What...what's going on...?"

"Sparky's already called for help, it'll be here soon. What the hell happened?"

"I...I don't know...I was just opening something from my parents...then I got tackled by..."

Natalia realized something. "Where...where's Carrie?"

"Sparky took her outside to wait for the ambulance."

"I have to--"

"Don't, Hoodsie. She took the brunt of whatever just happened. It...it isn't good. Please, you don't need to look..."

Natalia struggled to her feet. She nearly tripped as she ran outside, still in a good deal of pain. Kitty tried stopping her, to no avail. She took notice of the card on the ground, and picked it up. "'Sphinx of Thebes'? The hell--"

"Carrie!!!"

Outside, in the hallway, a horrified Natalia ran to where Max was knelt over. On the ground was the burned, unconscious body of Carrie. She was laid out on her side, to keep her off of her badly burnt backside. Natalia fell to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes as she froze in shock.

"Why...why..." she weakly repeated.

Students attracted by the noise began gathering in the hall. At that moment, Jugo walked in. "Alright, people, nuthin' to see here! Back to your caves, c'mon!" he ordered. Once the crowd was dispersed, he turned his attention to Carrie.

"Shit."

"M-Mr. Officer..."

Jugo put his hand on Natalia's head. "It's gonna be alright, darlin'. It's gonna be alright." He got up and headed for outside. "Where the hell are those goddamn medics?!"

The medics filed in, and began the process of moving Carrie out. Kitty motioned along Natalia, still overcome with shock.

"Why..."

\---

At the flower shop, Rin sat behind the counter, writing, while Rose helped out a customer. Suddenly, Rin's phone began blaring. She picked up.

"Jugo, what's up?"

"Boss. We've got big trouble. One of your students got hurt."

"Hold on, what do you mean hurt? What's going on?"

"A package exploded in one of their dormrooms. Van Damme got banged up. Blackthorne got the brunt of it. She's out cold and her backside's been torched. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, it ain't good."

Rose took notice of Rin's increasingly concerned and pale face.

"We're taking 'em over to Karakura General. I'd let the rest of your kids know what's goin' on. A couple of 'em were close by and they're comin' with me."

Kitty walked over to Jugo. "I found this in their room."

Jugo read the card. "Boss. Looks like someone's proud of what they did. Sent a card boasting about it. They signed as 'The Sphinx of Thebes'."

Rin's expression grew more dire.

"'They call themselves the Theban Six. These are the Master's best generals. The biggest fanatics. Really, really scary'."

"Boss? You still there?"

"Keep them safe, Jugo. I'll meet you at the hospital." Rin hung up.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"What we were afraid of. I'll explain later, I have to hurry. Kenji, come with me."

Kenji, hanging out in the corner of the store, perked up. "Has something happened?"

"Yes. Something terrible. Carrie and Natalia are hurt. And I think I know who's responsible. Rose, stay alert. And if you see a package, don't go near it. Call Tenko and tell her the same, and to not let Shizuka out of her sight. I'll call you when I can."

Rin rushed out the door, Kenji following behind. "Father above, what is happening?" Rose mused.

\---

A few hours later, the remaining students were in a hospital waiting room. Outside of it, Jugo and Rin were talking.

"So, it's the hand freaks again? Bastards..." Jugo grumbled.

"Mimi told me about their elites. Everything she said matches up with what we've seen."

"And you're just gonna take the two-timin' witch at her word? She could be playin' you like a damn fiddle for all you know."

"We put an ankle monitor on her this morning, and she couldn't leave without Tenko noticing anyway. This wasn't her."

"Pardon me if I'm not so quick to forgive."

"Jugo. You're a police officer. You're supposed to follow the evidence, right? I get why you wouldn't trust her, but being guilty of something doesn't mean she'll be guilty of everything. I've got a student lying in a hospital bed, hanging by a thread. This isn't the time for headhunting."

"Shit. You're right." Jugo rubbed his eyes. "Of all the ones this had to happen to..."

Inside the waiting room, the students were all silent. "Two minutes." Kitty finally said. "We walked away for two minutes and their room gets blown up. We should've dragged them with us..."

"Wouldn't have mattered. That box still would've been waiting for them when they walked in." Max replied.

"Maybe we walk in with them, maybe we pick up on it quicker, maybe it goes off without them in the room..." Kitty said.

"Or maybe you two get caught up in it. Not every alternative is a positive one." Kenji retorted.

"And not every word that comes out of your mouth hole has to be cynical bullshit, Kenny."

"It isn't cynicism. I'm a realist. There's no use in wracking your brain with what-ifs when the current reality is so dire. There's enough to worry about without considering other possibilities."

"'Realist' is just a nicer way of saying 'asshole'."

"Enough!" Kibō ordered. "Bickering won't help anyone. We're all frustrated, I get it. But we can't take it out on each other. We'll just be doing those bastards' work for them."

"Hey..." Sahir piped up. "Care and Nats are gonna be fine, right?"

"Nats was awake when we found them. Physically, I think she'll be alright. Carrie, on the other hand..." Max said.

"She'll be alright. She has to be. She's basically a marine. There's no way something like this could take her out..." Barbara added.

"You didn't see what I did, Sis. There's a reason I had to lay her out on her side. Her back was..." Max didn't finish the thought.

Rin walked into the room, a serious look on her face. "I just spoke with the doctors."

"How are they?" Kibō asked.

"Natalia's awake. She's still in shock. She keeps asking for Carrie. They're trying to give her medicine to get her to calm down and rest."

"And what about Carrie?" Barbara asked.

"They've managed to stabilize her, for now. Her back's been severely burned, and the force of the explosion broke one of her arms. They're still trying to fully assess everything going on with her. She still hasn't woken up."

The students all looked downtrodden.

"So what's our next step?" Kibō asked.

"Oh, no. I'm not letting you all sprint around trying to dig up leads now. I won't let you all end up strapped to a ventilator. You're staying right here." Rin insisted.

"Teach, please! They hurt our friends. We can't just sit around doing nothing!" Sahir protested.

"We don't even know who we're looking for. I just got done telling Jugo this. I want to hunt down the people that did this just as much as you all, but if we run around with revenge on the brain, we'll be wide open to another attack. Cooler heads need to prevail. Leave the investigation to Officer Oda and myself. If my hunch is correct, we're dealing with people just as powerful as us, with none of the regard for humanity. I've told you all to follow the compassionate path. Natalia and Carrie both need you here, helping them through this." Rin dictated.

She sighed. "You'll be able to see Natalia in a little while. I have to make a very difficult phone call to Carrie's aunt and uncle. If you'll excuse me." She exited the room.

"Ugh. Now what?" Kitty asked.

"We do what she said. The girls need our support. And our protection in case the monsters that did this come to finish the job. The professor is right. Cooler heads need to prevail." Kibō replied.

A short while later, Kitty and Barbara entered Natalia's room. She was laying in bed, bandages over her scrapes, and a dull, tired expression on her face.

"Hey, Nats." Barbara said.

"We'd ask how you were doing, but I think your face says everything." Kitty added.

"They gave me all these meds so everything would stop hurting...they still won't tell me what happened to Carrie..." Natalia weakly replied.

"Tell me the truth...is she..." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Is she...dead?"

"No, no of course not. She's too strong to die like that. She's just...resting. They still need to do some work with her. Just relax...the sooner you get better, the sooner you can go see her, OK?" Barbara reassured.

"Hoodsie, I know this is a rough time to ask, but--"

"They knew my parents' names." Natalia interrupted.

"Hm?"

"I only opened the package since it had my parents' names on it. They even knew that my parents call me their little Danish. How could they possibly know that...?"

"Carrie, she...she knew something was wrong. She knew even before I did. If she didn't tackle me away, I would've..." Natalia grasped the pendant Carrie had given her.

"It's a special bond you two have." Barbara said. "To risk her life to save yours...it takes a lot of courage. And a good deal of love."

"Love..." Natalia thought back to one month before. When she had broken down in the rain. To the one who offered her comfort.

"Please, believe me. I love you. I want more than anything to be your friend. If I made you feel horrible, I'll never forgive myself for it. So please...don't say that you don't want to live. I've lost everyone I loved before. If I were to lose you, too, I would..."

"I would...I would..." Natalia lost any composure she had left.

"Felt this coming. C'mere, Hoodsie..." Kitty leaned in and let Natalia bury her face in a hug. Kitty gently patted her on the back. "Go on, let out as much as you need to. We're not going anywhere. Don't need to hold anything in..."

\---

In one of the intensive care rooms, Carrie was laid out on a bed, her abdomen and right arm completely wrapped in bandages. She was unconscious, a ventilator placed over her mouth.

This is what she saw as she found herself standing next to the bed, looking at her prone body.

"What's going on? I was just getting Natalia away from that package...and then...mmm. I don't remember anything except...pain. Why am I staring at myself in a hospital bed?"

"No...it can't be. I haven't...I'm not dead, am I? No, I must still be alive. The heart monitor hasn't flatlined. Perhaps that means I'm in the process of dying, and this is me hallucinating...?"

"Oh...I look horrendous. What about that box could've brought me to such a state? And Natalia...oh, dear, Natalia! I hope I wasn't too late, I--"

Carrie took notice of a figure sitting in the chair closest to the door. It was a bespectacled woman, garbed in expensive-looking, indigo colored clothing, with long, dark hair. She smiled at Carrie.

"It can't be...Mama...?"

"Hello, amethyst. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Carrie began to move towards her mother.

"You don't want to do that, dear."

"There's nothing in the world I want to do more, Mama! I miss you so much...take me in your arms one more time, please..."

"I cannot. Unless you believe there is nothing else to be done with your physical form."

"Mama...am I dying? Is that why you're here? To take me with you?"

"If that is what you want."

"I...I don't understand."

"You are teetering precariously between life and death, dear. Your sacrifice for the sake of your friend may yet be a sacrifice. Whether it is so is entirely dependent on you."

"So you're here to see what I choose to do?"

"In part. To tell you the truth, I had to be at your side no matter what. A mother's love for her baby transcends all. Even death itself. So I will wait here, patiently, watching while you decide."

"Mama, I...I miss you so much. You and Papa, and Boris...I've relived that day countless times. I've wondered why I was the only one to survive. What purpose I could possibly have. But when I saw the danger Natalia was in...I didn't hesitate. Seeing what's happened...maybe this is why I had to keep going. Maybe I was meant to offer my life in exchange for hers."

"Is that truly how you feel?"

"I...don't know. I want to be with you and Papa again. But, Natalia...my friends...I don't know if I can leave them. This burden I've been carrying...if I were to die now, I would be giving that burden over to Natalia. I would never want anyone else to carry this feeling. But I...I don't want to feel this way anymore either."

"Think it over. I am in no hurry. Take as long as you need to. In the meantime, allow me to just observe...to truly take in the young lady you've become. Whichever decision you make, I will accept it with a smile."

Carrie stood over her sleeping body, pondering the most important decision of her life. And whether said decision would be her last.

\---

Outside the hospital, Rin sat on a bench, talking on her phone. "Any luck from their room?"

"Nada. No bomb fragments at all. Tells me that either they all vaporized in the blast, or it was magic. No signs of forced entry, so I'm assuming the shitbag teleported in. Only physical evidence we have is that card. I'll give the hand freaks this, they know how to cover their tracks." Jugo answered. "Any info from Rosie?"

"Nothing. Her tracking apps haven't picked up on any abnormalities aside from us. Whatever those people have done to themselves, it's blocking us from tracking them in the real world. Even Mimi. She shows up as a normal human. And she showed up as a Shadow in the Metaverse. These people...they're deliberate. Any advantage we could've had has been rendered moot."

"Damn. Guess that means it's detective time. Ain't no such thing as a perfect crime, Boss. How's it over on your end?"

Rin sighed. "Heartbreaking. Carrie still hasn't woken up. The doctors said she was so close to the blast, she's lucky to still be in one piece."

"She was trained personally by an Israeli soldier, Boss. They're as tough as they come. Doesn't surprise me that she has an extra bit of toughness."

"I realize that. I'm terrified that she hasn't regained consciousness yet. Even the doctors have no idea which way she'll go. She's just...lingering. I know this sounds crazy, but I think she's waiting for something...or someone."

Rin looked at her watch. "Visiting hours are almost done. I'll be taking Barbara and Kitty with me. No way I'm letting them stay in that building by themselves overnight. The boys'll be going to JoJo and Hiyoko's. They've got guest rooms to spare. I just need to know everyone's safe."

"I hear ya. Me and a few of my guys are gonna be on-guard overnight. Those bastards won't lay another hand on those girls. You've got my word."

"Thanks, Jugo. That calms me down a bit. I'm going to go get the girls. If you find anything else, let me know."

"You've got it. And if, say, some outlaws decided to show up..."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. If it does, I know you'll be prepared."

Rin hung up. "Prepared. Yeah." Jugo started placing another call.

\---

Later that night, Jugo stood guard in front of Carrie's room. Elsewhere, two other officers stood guard in front of Natalia's. Jugo hummed the tune of Kenny Rogers' "The Gambler" to himself.

Shadows moved across the walls and ceiling. For a moment, Jugo thought nothing of it. Just another trick of the light. Then the shadows began to converge. Jugo sighed. He placed his hand close to his gun.

A figure rose from the shadows. He was garbed in a violet-colored suit-and-tie, same-colored pants, dress shoes, beret and gloves. His face was shielded by a dark purple, laughing opera-style mask, and he held a gold-and-purple cane. A pair of glowing yellow dots appeared behind the eye slits.

"Guess it was too easy to pass up, huh?" Jugo asked. "You got a name, freakshow?"

The masked man removed his beret, and took a bow. "That I do, officer. You can call me the Sphinx, he of the Master's Elite."

"So, you're the piece of shit that hurt the girls. That make you feel like a man? Nearly killing a couple of kids in their own room, then coming to finish the job? Y'all might as well call yourselves the Lonely Loonies Club."

"Sticks and stones, officer. Nothing wrong with a little anarchy to spice up things. You lot were getting way too comfortable. The Master doesn't like being ignored. So, if all we need to make you take us seriously is blasting a couple of anklebiters to Hell, I'm all game."

"God damn, the double hit of bein' a scumbag and a voice that's like nails on a chalkboard."

"My good sir, it's going to be the last thing you ever hear. Oh, but before we get started, I have a riddle for you. What has two eyes, but can't see that he's left someone very unguarded?"

Elsewhere in the hospital, the two officers guarding Natalia were on the ground. Standing over the slumbering girl was a Death's Hand assassin, armed with a dagger. He raised it, preparing to strike. As the dagger came down...

He found a revolver pointed squarely at his head. Before he knew what was happening, the gun was fired, killing him instantly.

Natalia got out of bed, and seemed to fade out. Taking her place, holding the revolver, was Jugo. Natalia herself was crouching in the corner.

"What was that...?" the Sphinx questioned.

"I've got a riddle of my own, spooky." "Jugo" said with a distorted voice. His image faded out, replaced with the smirking visage of Jin. "What looks like an eggplant and doesn't know he's just been had?"

"What...? The Fractured Demon, here?! But our intel--"

"First, that's a rather insulting nickname, don't you think? Second, if me being here is so shocking, then I guess your spy networks aren't all they're cracked up to be. But enough chit-chat. Your angel of death awaits."

Jin produced his chain and lobbed it, the sharp end of it grazing the Sphinx's shoulder. "Rabid beast! Don't you know how much this suit cost?!" the masked man griped.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the mortician will stitch it back together for you."

"Wishful thinking, you bloodstained creature. I'll be taking a commercial break now..." The Sphinx produced three tiny, black orbs, and tossed them on the ground, creating a smokescreen.

When the smoke cleared, the Sphinx had disappeared. "Dammit. These spooky types and their parlor tricks..." Jin grumbled.

He got an alert on his watch, and picked up. "Jugo. Is everything alright?"

"Everything went the way I thought. One of those freaks tried to stab the girl, but I shut that shit down quick. Any trouble on your end?"

"Trouble. Yeah, you could say that. The Sphinx weirdo showed up himself. I tried to get him, but he got away. The Blackthorne girl is fine--well, as much as you can call someone in her present condition 'fine'."

"Well, that's the important thing. Wish we could've gotten some hint about who the bastard is. I hate bein' in the dark about this..."

"Hm. About that." Jin peered at his chain. The sharp end had a thin streak of blood on it.

\---

January 14, 2029

Late morning. Natalia, now out of hospital clothes, stood nervously outside of Carrie's room. Barbara had her hands on Natalia's shoulders. "Remember what I always tell you. Be brave."

"Mmhmm."

"I get it. It's terrifying. But there hasn't been a change since yesterday. If she's going to wake up, I think she needs an extra push. Maybe she just needs to hear your voice. Let her know that you're okay. I've said it before, Nats. There are some things only you can do. Maybe this is one of those things."

".....okay. You're right. She's had to save me so many times. I have to do this for her."

With a hug, and a deep breath, Natalia, her stomach fluttering, walked into the room.

She froze at the sight of her best friend, lying in bed with a tube over her mouth. Her legs grew heavy. "....." She moved slowly to the side of the bed, almost as if being pushed by invisible hands. Grabbing a chair, she took a seat next to the bed.

"Care...it's me. I-I-I'm okay. I've got some scrapes and bruises but I'm okay. You saved me."

"I...I'm so sorry this happened. That box had my parents' names on it, it should be me lying there...You're so strong, and beautiful, and kind. And you've been through so much already. You didn't deserve this happening to you..."

"Care, if...if this is really it, then...I wanted to thank you. You helped me change how I see myself, made me believe that I can be helpful. You're..." She grasped her pendant. "You're the first real friend I've ever had. I don't want you to leave, but...I know how much you miss your mom and dad. I want you to do whatever makes you happy. If being with your parents is what you really want to do, then that's okay."

"I've been too sad for too long. I'll be okay. I'll be okay because you helped me. You saved my life, Care. If this is goodbye, then...just know how much I love you. You know that, don't you? It'll make me sad if you go, but I'll be alright knowing it was what you wanted. But I...I still want you here. I want us to be friends forever. Please, just...let me know that you can hear me."

Watching the entire scene play out, Carrie's spirit couldn't contain her emotion.

"What a lovely girl she is. Finding such a loving friend is a rarity. You know this, don't you, amethyst?" her mother asked.

"Mama, I...I can't..."

"I know. I knew from the beginning. No need to feel guilty. I want you to live a long, fruitful life. Now, go on. It's unbecoming of a young noblewoman to sleep for so long. It's time to wake up."

"I love you, Mama..."

"And I love you, amethyst. I will be with you, always. Until we can meet again..."

At that moment, Carrie's eyes opened.

"Care...ah, hey! She's awake!" Natalia called for the nurses. Her face full of tears, she smiled. "I want to hug you so badly right now. You...you could hear me, right?"

Carrie nodded. She tried lifting her right arm, but was hit with a jolt of pain.

"Careful! The doctors said your arm's broken. Don't worry, I got the intent. Just sit tight. I'm not going anywhere..."

\---

A short while later, Barbara and Kibō came into the room. "Hey, Care. How are you feeling?" she asked.

Carrie, now without the ventilator but wearing a cast on her right arm, was lying on her left side. "Dreadful." she weakly replied.

"I can only imagine. You were out for almost a whole day. Between the burns and the arm, it must be excruciating." Kibō said.

"Hence why I'm off my back on this side. I've gotten my share of sunburns from the beach in Monte Carlo, but nothing like this."

"They've got the room temperature down to help ease the heat. That's not even getting into the painkillers." Natalia added.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Care. It was a very brave thing you did. Have they given a timetable for how long you'll be here?" Barbara asked.

"Perhaps a month, maybe longer. The effects could last for years. My backside will undoubtedly be scarred for life. And my arm strength could be deeply affected by this. Putting it simply, this is life-altering." Carrie uttered.

"I'm so sorry, Carrie. I wish there was more we could do." Kibō said.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I would do it again without a moment's hesitation. I've spent so much time longing for the family I've lost...only now do I realize what I would do to keep the family I have now." Carrie assured.

"Oh...we are a little family now, aren't we?" Natalia moved to hug Carrie, before remembering and holding back.

"I hear the dastard who staged the explosion tried to finish us off last night. I would feel better knowing he was properly dealt with." Carrie said.

"Officer Oda and Mr. Mirai drove him off. But, we did get something from it. They have his blood. Once we find out who he is, then we can hand down our justice." Kibō explained.

"I would be glad to hear it. My only regret is that I won't be able to partake in it. I have much to vent upon him for this." Carrie replied.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be sure to get enough payback for both of us." Natalia assured.

"Wait, you? But you're still hurt...are you sure?" Barbara asked.

"I have to do this. He violated our safe space, and nearly killed both of us. I...I'm done being afraid. I'm done feeling powerless. Scaredy Cat Nat can take a backseat. You guys built this team to stop things that we can't allow. Well I can't allow this. It's time to be strong. For both of us."

"That look in your eyes...I've seen it before, when you were making our uniforms. You look more...alive. Either way, I'm happy to hear that, Nats. When the time comes, we'll help you get your justice. Until then, get some rest. You've been through a lot. Oh, and don't worry about schoolwork. We'll make sure you two can keep up. Just focus on getting better. Especially you, Care. We've got a trip to take in a couple of months. Don't want you to miss out on the fun." Barbara said.

"Ah, the lovely streets of Barcelona and Madrid...you'll have to strap me to this bed to keep me from going. I will be right by then. I swear it." Carrie declared.

"Keep that attitude going, and you will be. We'll leave you two to your rest. C'mon, Keeb." Barbara said.

"Be well, ladies." Kibō added, and the pair walked out.

Natalia immediately went to her phone. "Something the matter?" Carrie asked.

"I'm getting the boys to get me my tools and fabrics. That jerk messed up your jacket, I'll just make you a new one. Even nicer than the last."

"You're still fending off your own injuries, are you sure you should be doing this?"

"I won't let those creeps keep me from spoiling my best friend. Until they find the guy who did this, I'm not leaving your side. We're getting through this together. If I'm gonna send my parents cute pics of me in Spain, I need my BFF there with me. I'll take nothing less."

"....."

"Care? You alright?"

"I'm fine, love. I'm just marveling at how far you've come from the stuttering and fearful person you were when we met. It's been half a year, but you've grown so much."

"Hehe. It's all cuz of you, y'know. I've spent my whole life torturing myself over what was wrong with me, cuz everyone that called themselves my friend made me feel worthless. You helped me see everything good I can do. I'm gonna return the favor, I promise." Natalia took notice of Carrie's discomfort with her pillows. "Let's start with making you comfortable. I'll tell the boys to get yours from your room. Sound good?"

"That would help a tad, yes."

"I'll let them know, then. Until then..." Natalia took off her hoodie, then carefully wrapped it up into a pillow-like shape. "Lift your head up. You know I specialize in soft and huggable materials. Feel better?"

"Like a dream. Thank you, Natalia..."

"No, Care. Thank you. Now get some rest. You've earned it."

Carrie closed her eyes, and drifted off.

"I'll take care of everything, so don't worry. Just keep counting the days...until I can hug you again." Natalia whispered.

\---

"Shōsuke Kagami. That name ring any bells?" Jugo asked, outside the hospital.

"Kagami...that name sounds familiar. Is that who the blood belongs to?" Rin responded.

"That it did. Certainly fits the bill for the type of scumbag we're looking for. Check out the list of offenses."

Rin looked through the file Jugo had handed her. "Aggravated stalking, robbery, battery, sexual assault...my God."

"Attempted murder wouldn't be too much of a reach, would it? Most of his victims were young girls, too. Everything fits. Except..."

"What do you mean 'except'? We have his blood, he's a serial offender, what's the issue?"

"The issue is he's been under lock and key for the last fifteen years. They've got him held up in Karakura Max, under twenty-four hour surveillance. Unless he's some kinda master escape artist, he can't be our guy. And if he is a master escape artist, why would he still be sitting in jail?"

"That's...but it has to be him. DNA doesn't lie."

"That's why we're gonna do a thorough search of his jail cell. Try to find any sign of weakness that would make it easier for him to escape. But Boss, I'm gonna be honest...my gut's tellin' me somethin' else is up here."

"I've got the same feeling. Seems like nothing around here is ever how it appears. Well, let me know what you find out. I've got to head home. Shizuka's starting to wonder if I'm going to leave her with Aunt Tenko forever."

"Aw heck, that's the last thing that girl needs. I'll leave ya to it, then." Jugo departed.

"Should let everyone know..." Rin took out her phone.

Inside the waiting room, Kibō got an alert on his phone. "Hey...looks like they found a match for the blood."

"Oh, awesome! Who's the creep we're gonna wreck?" Sahir asked.

"Well, there's a catch to this. It came back to a Shōsuke Kagami. A convicted felon currently being housed in Karakura Max. Somewhere he couldn't leave without someone noticing."

"How's that even possible? Unless the 'maximum' part is a complete lie." Max said.

"Doesn't make a whole lot of sense, does it? Looking at his rap sheet, he's the kind of career criminal you'd expect to do this. His blood matches. It could only be him, but the ability to do it is nigh-impossible." Kibō said.

"Hold on one moment. You said 'Kagami', yes?" Kenji asked. "By any chance, did the professor send this man's mugshot?"

"Hang on..." Kibō brought up the mugshot, showing a man in his mid-30s with short, light brown hair and a distinctive, circular birthmark on the left side of his neck.

"Hm. So I'm not insane after all." Kenji said.

Kitty opened her mouth to say something, only for Barbara to put her hand over it. "Have you seen him before, Kenji?" Barbara asked.

"Yes and no. In my time here, I've taken to binging the Game Show channel. It's lowbrow entertainment, sure, but it's entertainment nonetheless. There's one show in particular that you all might be interested in..."

Kenji brought up a video, showing a typical over-the-top intro to a quiz show, "The Ten Questions". In the background, were large images of the Pyramids at Giza. "And now, here is the host with the most know-how...Shōta Kagami!" The host appeared from behind a curtain, and was identical in appearance to the inmate, only with slicked-back hair, and his birthmark being on the opposite side of his neck.

"Shōta Kagami?" Kibō pondered.

"And he looks just like the guy in the photo. Then, what we have here is..." Barbara added.

"Identical twins. This is how an imprisoned man's blood winds up on Mr. Mirai's blade. Someone with his exact genetic makeup still running free. One who's managed to avoid run-ins with the law, unlike his brother." Kenji explained.

"A quiz show, and even pyramids. It's like he's flaunting how clever he is." Kitty said.

"And here's an added bonus. I've read through a few forums regarding who the Ashen Artisans should target next, and Shōta Kagami's name has popped up more than once. Seems he and his brother aren't so different after all, at least when it comes to their views on women. Rumors abound that he's harassed more than one female guest on his show. Some even claim that he's offered guests the correct answers in exchange for...'favors'." Kenji said.

"So prime scum material, is what you're saying." Sahir said.

"To think someone this creepy was in Carrie and Natalia's room..." Barbara shuddered.

"The show is filmed out of Ikebukuro. If we want him to get the warning message, placing it there would be most effective." Kenji said.

"Well, we can get to work on that as soon as we leave here. The Academy's shut down for the next few days after the bombing. Let's make sure to take advantage. I'll let the professor know about what we've found." Kibō said.

"I'm going with you."

Everyone turned to see Natalia standing by the door. "Hoodsie! When did you come in? How much of that did you hear?" Kitty asked.

"Enough to know what you guys are doing. That Kagami guy...he's the one that hurt Carrie and me, right? You have to take me."

"Are you crazy? You're still hurt from yesterday. You don't have to--" Sahir started.

"You're not convincing her otherwise, Sahir. I've already seen her resolve. I won't be the one to tell her no." Kibō retorted. "If you are coming with us, then I think it'd be best if a few of us stayed here to guard Carrie. And if the worst were to happen to us..."

"It won't. We'll kick the creep's butt just like we always do. I'll kick his butt so hard he'll be tasting my boots!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Hoodsie! I dunno if I'm prepared for perma-badass mode from you..." Kitty replied.

"This jerk tried to hurt the best friend I ever had. And he's been hurting people for years. So I'll take him off the air for good. I'm gonna put the life Care saved to the best use, I swear it..."

\---

January 15, 2029

Early morning. Sitting still on the crowded train, Natalia's expression was one of focus. "With that hood over your head, you look like you're preparing for a title fight." Kenji, standing next to her, said.

"That's how I'm taking this. I don't care how scary or powerful he is. He's a monster. If what they say about him is true, then I don't want to think about him being in my room. All I can think about is what I'll do when I see his stupid face..." Natalia replied.

Barbara, standing next to Kibō, noticed something. "Hey, Nats...is your hair down?"

Natalia's dirty blonde hair, normally tied up, was indeed down, going past her shoulders. "Oh, I guess I forgot to tie it up this morning."

"You should have it like that more often. I didn't even realize how long your hair is."

"I'm still struggling to believe that you're the same Natalia we've known up to now. Not a hint of fear or reservation about you." Kibō said.

"I've finally decided to be free. Back home, all the girls around town wanted to be my friends so I could do favors for them, or to get discounts from my parents' store. Then they'd go behind my back and say all kinds of mean things about me. They always made me feel like I wasn't pretty or good enough to be anything worthwhile. My parents would always tell me it wasn't true, but I just thought 'they're my parents, they're supposed to love me'."

"For the longest, it's how I believed you all thought of me too. But after all this time, and seeing what Care did for me...almost dying just to save me...I finally get it. This is what real friendship looks like. I can finally be free and happy around you all. No more stuttering, or panicking, or hiding and letting you all handle everything. Super Nats is here to stay." Natalia dictated.

"Hmph. Your renewed sense of purpose is encouraging. Let's see if it holds up when faced with the man responsible for your pain." Kenji said.

The four arrived at Ikebukuro Station. "Huge shopping malls, department stores, an otaku haven, an aquarium...this would be such a good place to spend the day." Barbara lamented.

"It's unfortunate. Before the scandal nine years ago, I used to live around here. Would've liked to show you all around. No time to dwell on old times, though. We have work to do." Kibō replied. "The studio where 'The Ten Questions' is filmed should be a couple of miles from here. Kenji, what about the informant you got hold of? The one that made the original forum post?"

"She said she would meet us at the alleyway next to the owl statue closest to the station. I told her there would only be one of us, and that we would be wearing a hood. She agreed to wear a blindfold." Kenji replied.

"I know which statue that should be. There are tons of them around here so it's easy to get confused. Who wants to be the one to meet with her?" Kibō asked.

"I'll do it. I have that voice-changing thingamabob Kitty gave me. I can do this." Natalia assured.

"I believe you. Just to make sure things go smooth, I'll have Nimue hide the three of us inside the wall. Once we have what we need, we can send the warning message to Kagami. Let's roll." Barbara said.

They made their way to the alley in question. "She should be here any moment. We'll be watching everything. Remember, Nats, be--" Barbara began.

"Be brave, I know. You don't have to worry about that. No more Scaredy Cat Nat, remember?" Natalia replied.

"Yeah. Just covering my bases. Good luck. Persona." Barbara, Kibō and Kenji disappeared into the wall.

Natalia tested out the voice changer. "Mimimimimiiii. Okay, good to go." she said with a much deeper voice.

After a couple of minutes, Natalia heard footsteps behind her. "State your business." she said.

"It's me, RiddleBreaker, from the forum? You're with the Ashen Artisans, aren't you?" the young woman spoke.

"Are you blindfolded?"

"I am, just like I said I would. You can trust me."

Natalia peered around, confirming that the woman was indeed blindfolded. She was in business attire, and appeared to be nervous. "What can you tell me about Shōta Kagami?"

"Aside from him being a creep? I mean, surely you know that already. You wouldn't be going after him if you didn't. I work in the studio where his show is filmed. I see firsthand just how he treats any woman who'd walk into his line of sight. All those rumors about him getting guests to do sexual favors for him in exchange for correct answers are 100% true. Most people turn him down. Watch any episode where he gives some guests the cold shoulder. That'd be the reason."

"And then there's the girls on-staff..." The woman began to shake.

"You don't have to say any more if it's too painful."

"No...I have to be strong. Most of the women he hires are young. Eager to make it in the industry. He relies on that. He...touches you and fondles you, and he knows he can get away with it because you'll never be anything useful if you make him angry. He has so many connections in the industry. You reject him, he'll make sure you can't work anywhere. You don't work, you don't eat. And you can't go to the cops since in the end, it's he-said, she-said. I have someone else to provide for, so I can't risk becoming a 'persona non grata'. He thinks he's smarter than everyone else. He thinks no one will speak out against him. So I have to prove him wrong. I have to speak for the girls that can't speak for themselves."

"Taking up a cause for someone else's sake is a noble thing to do. Trusting us to help you was brave."

"So you'll really do it? You'll make him confess to everything, like you did to that doctor?"

"You have our word. His days are numbered."

The woman began to tear up. "Thank you...I knew this was the right thing to do. All the people decrying you as vigilante criminals have it all wrong. You all are like...like avenging angels."

"I wouldn't go that far. We're just concerned citizens. Fighting for those who can't fight for themselves. One last thing. When we send him the message warning him, where should it be? It has to be somewhere he and as many other people as possible can see it."

"That's easy. At 12:30 on the dot, every day, he goes outside for a smoke break. There's a big TV screen on the building across the street. If it played on there, there's no way he wouldn't see it."

"Perfect. Thank you for everything. We'll get justice for you, and every one of his victims. I swear it."

"Thank you, so so much. You have no idea how much seeing him get what's coming to him would mean to me and the others."

"You would be surprised. Now then, I want you to count to ten. Once you do that, take off the blindfold."

"Oh, okay. One...two..."

Natalia motioned towards the wall. An arm composed of water reached out and pulled her in.

"...ten." The woman took off the blindfold. She looked around, seeing nobody there. "So mysterious...should I really be so trusting of them? No, this was the right idea. Even with that deep voice, they sounded sympathetic. If they can really end this..." She walked away.

A few minutes later, Nimue released the students. "That was...an experience. Suppose I can check 'become a puddle' off of my bucket list." Kenji said.

"Nats, you did so good! That was everything we needed. I'll text Max and Kitty all the info they need to make the warning message. We've got about four hours to get this done." Barbara said.

"The Metaverse app comes with a broadcast option. Once I get the video, I'll be able to get it onto that TV screen. Then the bastard can start to feel the walls closing in on him. Curious piece of data, that..." Kibō added.

"Let's head for the studio, then. I want to see the creep's face when he realizes he's cornered. Just from that lady's voice, I know this is so much bigger than just me and Carrie. There are a lot of people counting on us. This is what we started this team for. Let's get a move on!" Natalia ran off.

"Hmhmhmhmhm. That spirit she has...it's as if I'm talking to a completely different girl." Kenji said.

"I'm so proud of her. Oh, Carrie, I wish you could see her now..." Barbara mused.

"Can't let her get too far ahead of us. To the studio we go." Kibō added, and the three gave chase.

\---

"Alright, alright, everyone take a ten. I'm going out for my smoke." Kagami ordered. "Oi, you."

"I have a name, sir, it's--" his assistant began.

"Yeah yeah, sure you do. Where do we keep finding these dunces? I swear, they get dumber every week. I mean really, no one knows the half-life of Potassium-40? What are they even teaching these kids?"

"Well, sir, most people aren't that well-versed on exponential decay..."

"And that's why the world's as shit as it is. You coddle these brats, they don't know jack about the world, and everyone else is screwed." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You aren't that stupid, right, uh...Betty?"

"I-It's Saki, sir..."

"Course it is. I'm going for my smoke." He rubbed his hand across her back as he walked past, making her shudder. To the side, the students' informant bore a look of frustration.

"And that's how it is...hey, Junko, you listening?" her companion asked.

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

Kagami walked outside the doors, stood in his usual perch, and lit a cigarette. From afar, Kenji observed. "The nonce is in sight. You're on, Kibō." he whispered into his communicator.

At that moment, the giant TV across from the studio flickered on. A pink, stylized letter 'A' against a black background appeared. A distorted voice echoed out.

"Attention, Shōta Kagami."

Kagami looked up, a confounded look on his face.

"Your crimes of lust and destruction have not gone unnoticed. Those of the fairer sex have had to suffer under the thumb of your disgusting behavior for far too long. Indulging your sickness not being enough, you've since escalated to attempted murder." The broadcast shifted to news footage of the academy bombing. "This is your doing. Your blood doesn't lie. This was not the work of your CONVICTED RAPIST brother. This is entirely on you."

Completely and utterly dumbfounded, Kagami's cigarette fell from his hand. "Those beasts...!" he groaned.

"Your sins will not go unpunished. And the one confirming these sins will be you, with your own lips. The day of reckoning is upon you, scum. Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Ashen Artisans."

The warning message switched off. Onlookers began their chatter as Kagami stood in shock, his hand twitching.

"Wow. A creep AND an attempted murderer? What a piece of shit."

"What kind of monster tries to blow up a school?!"

"This is the same group that took down that doctor lady, right?"

Kagami began backing up into the building.

"Hey, isn't that him over there?"

"Hey, bastard! Where do you get off?!"

"Oh, shit." Kagami sprinted inside.

"S-sir? That video..." Saki uttered.

"Shut up! I'm going to my office. Don't let any of those leeches in!" Kagami ordered, pointing to the growing crowd outside. He ran to his office and shut the door.

Junko smirked. "Got you, bitch."

Kagami began pacing back and forth, sweating profusely. "I was so careful...even with my blood, they should've gone after Shōsuke! How could they have known?!"

"Because not everyone is as short-sighted as you are." Appearing in a burst of shadow energy was Creon.

"Creon! Oh, thank the Master, did he send you to help me?"

"He sent me to chastise you for your carelessness, letting your primal impulses override your rationale. Now all of your secrets have been laid bare for the world to see. You only have yourself to blame."

"P-please, we can still fix this. We have those brats' identities! We can leak them to the press, then they'll be--"

"You know what the Master decreed. This is strictly between us, and them. If their identities are made public, it will be of their own doing. Much as your lack of foresight has brought you here."

"Tch...alright, fine, fine! I'll dig myself out of this. I'm not dumb enough to let a bunch of snooty high schoolers get the better of--"

Creon put his blade to Kagami's throat. "I always thought you were a pathetic little creature. But knowing now the full extent of your deeds...knowing who it is that you've harmed...I should hack out your throat right now. But where would the poetry be in that? I'll let you dig your way out of your own failure." Creon vanished.

"Heh...hehehehehehehehe! Failure, you say? I don't know the meaning of the word. This is just another riddle for me to solve. If I can just kill those brats once and for all, I'll be in the Master's good graces again, and this'll alllll blow over. Hehehehehehe..." Kagami was consumed by shadows, and emerged garbed in his Sphinx attire.

"Now for a special episode of The Ten Questions...'Kill or Be Killed'!" He began laughing maniacally.

Outside, the students were grouped away from the crowd surrounding the studio. "I must admit, your brother and Katherine's craftsmanship is rather impressive. Certainly got the public's attention." Kenji said.

"You're right about that. I wish I could've seen the look on the pervert's face when he realized he's been cornered." Barbara replied.

"Just know that however priceless you think it was, the reality was so much sweeter."

Kibō's phone gave the alert. "And there's the Palace. Ms. Rose was right. Whatever these people have done to themselves, it's nothing like what we went through. Their power might not truly be Persona-based, but they're still highly dangerous. And he'll be desperate. Who knows what he has planned for us?"

"Doesn't matter. He lost the minute he set that bomb off. All the pain he's caused...I'll make sure he feels twice as much." Natalia declared.

Making sure they were out of sight, Kibō pressed the button, and the four were transported.

"I'll get us our payback, Care. I promise." Natalia affirmed.


	19. Riddle me This 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students confront the cornered Sphinx in his own world, and will need to play through his games in order to survive.

2023

Midnight in Karakura Town. At an apartment complex in the north end of town, a lone individual surveys the fruits of his labor.

"Aw, shit yeah. This is the stuff." Shōta Kagami boasted. He ruffled through the bag he had, which was filled with women's underwear. Bearing long, unkempt hair and a beanie cap, he was every image of a prowler. He scoured his second bag, filled with numerous yen bills. "And enough dough to get through the month. Another job well done..."

"Such a waste of talent."

Kagami looked around. "Who the hell said that?! You've got some balls, breaking into a thief's apartment..."

A man in an azure mask and hood appeared from the shadows. "Shōta Kagami. How tragic that a man with your intellect should waste it commiting petty crimes and living in squalor."

"The hell's with the getup? This ain't a red-light district! And what do you mean by wasting? Just who the hell are you?"

"For now, you may call me Master. And I mean what I said. You are wasting the talents gifted to you by the universe. Choosing to indulge in such base proclivities. With your intelligence, you could do whatever you want."

"I ain't calling anyone 'master', especially a freak in fetish wear. And I AM doing whatever I want. I get what I want, when I want it, and no one can find me because they're too stupid to."

"I found you."

"Yeah, so you did. You want to get to the point, you damn spook?"

"I'm gathering people like you to be my right hands. Talented individuals wasting their talents on mediocre pursuits. I can show you entirely new dimensions to this world. All for a greater purpose than stealing women's undergarments."

Kagami narrowed his eyes. "Are you on shrooms? Look, pal, I'm not interested in joining whatever freak show you're running. I'm perfectly fine with where I'm at."

"I can make you reconsider."

"Alright, buddy, I'm gonna give you five seconds before I bust a cap in your--"

The Master snapped his fingers, and a portal opened up beneath Kagami's feet. A few seconds later, another one opened up in the ceiling, and Kagami fell out, landing on the floor. "...what the fuck did you just do?"

"That is but a taste of the power I can offer you. I intend to flip the order of this diseased world on its head. Those who join with me now will be rewarded handsomely once my plans bear fruit. What shall you do, Shōta Kagami? Follow your brother's path into imprisonment? Or take a step towards so much more?"

The Master held out his hand. Kagami gawked at it for a moment. Then, he grasped it.

\---

January 15, 2029

Kagami thought back on the moment he took the Master's hand.

He'd gotten the power that was promised. He had risen from voyeuristic crimes to running his own show, flaunting his superior intellect before a national audience. And the girls? He could do whatever he pleased with them, and they couldn't complain. He held their futures in his hands. Servitude to the Master had granted him more than he had ever thought possible.

He had been untouchable.

Yet now, as he, the Sphinx of the Theban Six, sat waiting patiently, deep within the Palace of his own heart, he wondered if it was coming to an end. Nearly six years of construction were crashing down around him, his dark deeds laid bare for the world to see. Possibly at the hands of a teenager he had failed to kill.

Despite all this, he bore a mad grin on his face. It would only take eliminating the students coming for him to put him back in the Master's good graces.

He had gotten out of poor situations before. His problems were coming right to him.

How could he not be grinning?

\---

Natalia, Kibō, Barbara and Kenji appeared in front of the studio building. Neon signs adorned the place, one resembling Kagami in his Sphinx garb. A video board reading "Ten Questions Den" was also in plain view.

"This place just radiates creepy. I feel dirty just looking at it." Barbara uttered.

"I could shield your eyes so the filth doesn't harm you at all." Kibō replied.

"The thought is appreciated, but I'll be alright. I can't fight as good if you're covering my eyes, right?"

"If you two are quite finished playing Lady and Knight, I believe we have a job to do?" Kenji chided.

"Right you are. Nats, how are you feeling?" Barbara asked.

"I'm...I'm alright. I have every reason to be afraid, but I'm not. He's already hurt me once. I just have to keep thinking of who I'm fighting for. All the women he's abused...Carrie...they're what's keeping my legs moving." Natalia replied.

"If I may speak freely for a moment..." Kenji began. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're all proud of your newfound bravery and purpose, Natalia. We will do everything in our power to see your desire to fruition. Caroline is our dear friend, as well. All of us will sleep better knowing this wretch has been put in his place."

"Hehe. Thanks. That means a lot coming from you, Kenny. I know I've been a lot to handle up until now, but I'm gonna do my best for you all from now on. Starting with cancelling this guy for good."

The four approached the entrance. Kibō grabbed the door handle, but was met with a surge of electricity. "Yow!"

"You okay?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah. Thank goodness for gloves. Could've been far worse."

The intercom placed above the door turned on. "Ahem. Ahehehehem. Good afternoon, my ashen beasts. Apologies for the rather shocking welcome. You'll have to excuse my manners, I don't take kindly to breaking and entering." Kagami bellowed out.

"The irony. The absolute, nervy irony." Kenji griped.

"This jerk...!" Natalia grumbled.

"Let us in, Kagami. Grow a spine and face us head-on. No more trying to stab a girl in her sleep." Kibō demanded.

"Oh, of course! I'm more than happy to let you all in. After all, you're the guests of honor for today's episode of 'The Ten Questions'! But I'll need to take some precautions first. I'll have to test your critical thinking skills. Surely students of Tokyo's finest center for higher learning, taught by the Imperial Goddess' chosen warrior herself, can handle a few questions?"

"'Imperial Goddess'? What's that supposed to mean?" Barbara asked.

"We're not seriously gonna play this creep's games, are we?" Natalia asked.

"I'm afraid we don't have much choice. The building's sealed off by a powerful electrical field. Even if you teleport us in, there's no guarantee we'd get past it without being shocked. This is his world. For the time being, we'll have to play by his rules." Kibō replied.

"Think of it this way. Our informant told us he thinks of himself as smarter than everyone else. I'm in the mood for cutting a hole into his ego." Kenji added.

"Alright, Kagami. We'll play along. Just remember that you're delaying your inevitable beating." Natalia said.

"Ahahahaha, touchy, aren't we? I love a girl with a bit of spine to her. Now then, let's start with an easy one, shall we?"

"What belongs to the Earth in the morning, the trees in the afternoon, and the heavens at night?"

"What kind of...abstract nonsense." Kenji muttered.

"It's not too different from the actual Sphinx riddle, I think. So then--" Barbara began.

"It's a butterfly." Natalia answered. "It crawls on the ground as a caterpillar, hangs from a tree as a cocoon, and takes to the sky as a butterfly."

"...tch. Knew that was too easy for you. Fine then. You may enter." Kagami uttered.

The students entered. They were greeted by a woman garbed in a skimpy bunny girl outfit. Natalia quickly recognized her as their informant. "Hiya! Welcome to the most happening show in town! So, like, I guess you're today's guests? I think? I dunno. Guess that's why Mr. Kagami's the boss and I'm just a secretary, ahahahahaha!" she said with a thick, valley girl accent.

"Ms. Junko?" Natalia asked, confused.

"Yep, that's my name! I think. Yeah, I'm sure it is! Hehehehe~."

"Remember, Nats. This isn't the real Junko. It's a product of Kagami's cognition. This is how he sees her." Kibō said.

"Scantily clad and too dull to remember her own name. What an upstanding individual our Sphinx is." Kenji quipped.

"So, like, the stage is thataway...I think." Junko pointed in a direction completely opposite of the neon sign directing people towards the stage.

"I think we got it, thanks." a frustrated Natalia said as the group walked away.

"The more I see, the more I want to toss Kagami from a building. Is that bad?" Barbara asked.

"Not at all." Kibō replied.

The students walked into the main studio. On-stage were a set of booths for contestants to stand behind. The audience was filled with more young women dressed in skimpy outfits. Giant, well-lit letters spelling "The Ten Questions" hung from the ceiling. "I suppose that's where our likeable host wants us to stand. Let's just get this over with." Kenji muttered.

The group got behind the booths. "And now, here for your viewing pleasure (and his), your dashing host, the envy of all mankind! Put your hands together for, Shōta Kagamiiiiii!" the announcer boomed, to rapturous applause.

Pyrotechnics erupted as Kagami appeared from beneath the stage. The applause only grew louder.

"I'm going to need a serious shower after this." Barbara uttered.

"Welcome, one and all, to another stimulating episode of The Ten Questions!" Kagami boasted.

"Serious. Shower." Barbara repeated.

"And to our lucky contestants: I've been waiting for this. Welcome, Artisans, to the worst day of your lives!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Enough of your garbage, you perverted freak! We're here to take you off the air for good!" Natalia exlaimed.

"Temper, temper, Ms. Van Damme. We can't have contestants causing too much of a ruckus before we even start. Especially one I intend to have become my plaything once this is done."

"The hell did you say?!"

"Shall I explain? Let's meet my lovely assistant for today's show..." Kagami gestured. "Oh, assistant! I need my question cards!"

A figure emerged from the shadows: a girl in a purple maid outfit. "How may I be of service, Master Kagami?" The students were floored at the sight of her.

"Is that...Carrie?" Kibō asked.

"How disgusting..." Kenji growled.

"I'm going to be sick..." Barbara uttered.

Natalia's expression quickly turned from one of shock, to one of rage. "You...how dare you?!"

Kagami put his arm around "Carrie", and cackled. His voice distorted more as he spoke. "Don't you get it yet? I hold the fate of every girl I meet in the palm of my hand. Young and old, it doesn't matter. This is my world! I have the power here! I can do whatever, and whoever, the hell I want! So, my Belgian waffle, I would recommend shutting your damn mouth and doing what I tell you to." He began jabbing "Carrie"'s side with his cane, which only seemed to elate her. "Otherwise I'm making my way to that hospital and finishing your precious Carrie myself. Get the message?"

Natalia clenched her fists, and bit her lip. ".....you want me to play your little game? Fine. But when we win, and oh, will we win, nothing's gonna stop me from making you pay. I swore I'd break you, and I will. So quit dancing around, and get to questioning. I have a butt to whoop."

"Heh. Good answer." Kagami tossed "Carrie" aside. "Now everyone, get on your feet! It's time for Tokyo's most killer quiz show!"

"In the interest of fairness, I should let you all know the rules. In case you couldn't tell, you'll have to answer ten questions correctly. Do that, and you can walk out of here with your lives intact. Miss just one, and I'll eat you all alive. Can't leave the future to a stupider generation than the last one, can we?"

"Question Number 1: Which 70s mega band broke up in 1980 following the death of their drummer?" "Heh. Got 'em. Kids these days don't know jack about quality music--" Kagami thought.

"Led Zeppelin." Kibō immediately buzzed in.

"...correct." Kagami uttered.

"If my parents have taught me anything, it's appreciation for the classics. You'd think a group watching our every move would know something so basic..." Kibō said.

"Gr...Question Number 2: What comic book series featured the first appearances of Guardians of the Galaxy members Star-Lord and Rocket Raccoon?"

"Marvel Preview. If you want specifics, Star-Lord first appeared in issue four, with Rocket appearing three issues later." Barbara answered. "Maybe try asking about something my brother isn't a huge fan of."

"Tch...you're just getting lucky. Next question..." replied a frustrated Kagami.

Kagami had believed every successive question would be the one to trip them up.

"217 years." Kenji answered.

Surely a bunch of kids born in the 2010s couldn't know this much.

"Desperate Housewives". Barbara answered.

There was no possible way.

"The medulla oblangata." Kibō answered.

Absurd.

"Hans Christian Andersen." Natalia answered.

Kagami tossed his cards in frustration. "Ridiculous. You brats have to be cheating!"

"We attend one of the most elite academies on the continent. Unlike you, our heads aren't completely filled with hot gas." Kenji quipped.

"I guess Death's Hand's information network isn't what we thought it was. You couldn't even come up with one question to fool us?" Kibō asked.

"Hey, you guys hear that? Must be the sound of all that hot air leaving after his ego got poked." Natalia said.

Kagami's hand began twitching. Dark energy began emerging from him as his eyes glowed. "You snooty little shits. I know trust fund pricks like you think you can walk into a place and run the show, but you're forgetting one thing. This is my world. I don't get beat at my own game. I'm never wrong!"

The shadows swarmed around him, and he took the form of a giant, indigo-colored sphinx. The Death's Hand emblem was emblazoned in white across his side.

"Stop being such a baby! We won fair and square!" Natalia yelled.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You're telling me to stop being a baby? You? Scaredy Cat Nat? The girl that almost jumped from a roof because some girls were calling her mean names?"

"Shut it. That's got nothing to do with--"

"You can keep pretending to be all fixed, but nothing can change the truth. The only friend you ever had, almost died trying to save you. How tragic, that such a high-class piece of ass should almost sacrifice herself for such a frumpy girl. Frumpy, worthless, unlovable, cowardly..."

"Sh...shut up..."

"Don't listen to this piece of garbage, Nats! You know he's wrong..." Barbara insisted.

"I...I am the reason she's hurt, aren't I..." Natalia uttered.

"Ignore his bullshit. He's an animal, nothing more." Kenji retorted.

"Aww, poor little Nat. It's okay, I can take care of you. You can be my own personal project. Just do what I say, and no one will ever hurt you again..."

Natalia didn't react. "Take care of me...? No one will ever hurt me...? That's what you're promising after everything you've done? I have had it...with people like you pushing me...and expecting me to just roll over and take it. I...I..."

She opened her eyes, and was now within a pitch black room, a single light shining down on her.

"Finally, you've woken up."

Natalia turned to the source of the voice, so similar to her own. A second light appeared. Seated before her was a monotone-colored girl, garbed in a dress splashed with blood, and a somber look on her face.

"So long I have suffered with you. Your heart has been incomplete, my true name and power hidden from you. You have had to bear this pain for your entire life. Ignorant fools who only see what you can do for them, and treat you like disposable garbage. Now this vile creature, barely a day after he tried taking everything from you, believes he can take care of you. What are you going to do about it?"

"Sit pat and let him do as he pleases? Or find the courage to stand on your own two feet, look the fiend dead in his eyes and assert your worth as a human? These people that have tormented you for so long are wrong. You are talented, caring, beautiful inside and out. Are you going to let this destructive beast and others like him tell you otherwise?"

"...no. No, Lili--no, Carietta. I'm done being told I'm not worth anything. I'm tired of feeling like I can't be useful. The first person who really believed in me is in pain because of this creep. And then he has the nerve to mock her in front of me?! I'm done being the punching bag. I swore I'd make him pay, and that's what I'm gonna do!"

Carietta rose up, and seemed to float over to Natalia, taking her by the hand.

"Your resolve is firm. You no longer have anything to fear. My strength is yours to bind your future with. I am thou, thou art I. If it so pleases you, let us give the fiend an invitation. A glorious ticket...to a dance of despair."

In the waking world, Natalia was consumed by blue flames, as the other students looked on with surprise.

"What the hell...?" Kagami wondered. Suddenly, the letters hanging from the ceiling started to shake. They flew off violently, barreling into Kagami's giant body, knocking him off-balance. "Damn brat, what's going--ngh!"

Natalia emerged from the flames, her true Persona floating behind her.

"What in the world?" Kenji wondered.

"Her Persona...changed?" Barbara asked.

"I think the proper way to put it is...it became whole." Kibō surmised.

Natalia walked before Kagami. "No more fear. No more bullying. I'm not gonna sit and take it anymore. You've destroyed everyone you've come across. You might've destroyed Carrie. Now it's your turn!"

"Shut the hell up!!!" Kagami swung his front paw down at Natalia. Before it could connect, it was stopped dead. No matter how much force he put out, it wouldn't budge. His hand turned around, seemingly of its own accord, and swung at his face with full force, scratching it.

The audience had long since fled in terror. Seeing the empty seats, Natalia began tearing them from their foundations, launching them at Kagami.

"Tch, hey, cut it o--gh! Annoying little--oof!" Kagami was left staggered by every strike.

"Oh, what's wrong? Do you not like being hurt or something? Just imagine how all the women you've hurt felt. My best friend is in an ICU right now because of you. You don't have the right to tell me to stop. I want you to think of every nasty, dirty, demeaning thing you forced a girl to do. Think of every life you've threatened up to this point, then tell me if you think I should stop." Natalia shot back.

"FUUUCK OFFFFF!" Kagami began to charge a beam of energy in his gaping maw.

"Nats, get out of there!" Kibō yelled.

"It's alright. He can't hurt me more than he already has." Natalia replied. Using her power, the ceiling above Kagami began to crumble. The pieces fell on top of the Sphinx, causing his mouth to shut right as he was about to fire. With nowhere to go, the energy quickly built up inside of Kagami, and combined with the falling debris, the pressure was too great. The huge body of the Sphinx exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Kagami, returned to human form with his garb in tatters, lay prone. The image of the lone hand, branded onto his chest, crumbled away and faded. "W-wait...wait! You can't take it away...I'm nothing without the power...!" he begged.

Kagami soon found the blades of Percival and Elegor pressed to his throat. "As many things as you're wrong about, let's add one thing to the list...even with the power, you were nothing. Now you can just be less than nothing." Kenji declared.

"Before you become a weeping mess, how about you let us in on some trade secrets. How did you people get these powers? What is it you really want? Who are the other elites?" Barbara demanded.

"Tch...like I'll tell you. I just have to hold out for a while...and then you'll never get what you want. Part of our deal with the Master was complete loyalty, down to our very memories. My powers vanishing means my deal is voided...and that my heart has begun to change. Once that's done...every memory relating to Death's Hand will disappear." Kagami replied.

"Disappear? Are you kidding me?" Kibō asked.

"Hehehe...you think you've won, crushing everything I've built up to this point. You won't get anything out of me...and your little friend is still lying in a hospital bed. The only regret I've got...is that I'll forget who you brats really are. I won't get the satisfaction of leaking your real names to whoever wants them. Whatever, I've done my job. You brats know to be afraid. Hehehehehehehehe..."

Natalia kicked Kagami across the face, knocking him out. "Whatever, creep. Have fun in prison. We'll see if you're still laughing in a little while."

The Palace began to shake, as Kagami was transported away. "Time to go home." Kibō said.

"Let's hurry up, then. I'm sure the news is gonna make a lot of ladies very happy tonight. There's one I wanna tell in person..." Natalia said, and the group teleported out of the crumbling world.

\---

Later that night, Natalia sat next to Carrie, watching the news inside the hospital room.

"Breaking news for tonight: the mysterious vigilante group calling themselves the Ashen Artisans have struck again. After somehow illiciting an admission of guilt from Dr. Hachime Sakaki this past November, the group has now targeted game show host Shōta Kagami. After displaying a warning message across the street from Kagami's studio in Ikebukuro earlier this afternoon, the TV host has now turned himself in to the authorities."

"Kagami, host of GameTV's 'The Ten Questions', has admitted to years of harassing, pressuring and grooming female employees at his studio, as well as guests, many of whom have begun to come out with their stories of abuse at the hands of the now former show host."

Junko appeared on-screen. "It's like a dream come true, honestly, knowing that he can't hurt anyone else. He's ruined so many lives, and railroaded so many careers. It's a blessing to know that he's finally going to be held accountable. It's all thanks to the Ashen Artisans. Someone finally decided enough was enough. The fact that the admission came from his own mouth makes this all the more satisfying."

The newscaster reappeared. "Now the abuse allegations are not the only crime Kagami has been tied to, as he has also confessed to orchestrating the bombing that occured at Naruki Ascension Academy two days ago, that injured two students, one critically. Authorities have confirmed that they have obtained DNA evidence tying Kagami to the crime, though his motives remain unclear..."

"You did it...you really did it." Carrie uttered.

"We really did, Care. He's gonna pay for everything." Natalia answered.

"All thanks to our resident seamstress. She got the information, answered a fair share of questions, even single-handedly hammered Kagami. You would've been proud, Caroline." Kenji said, standing in the corner.

"I feel like I can finally start living the right way. I wasn't scared at all. I found my strength, and my courage. No more shivering behind your back. I'm gonna be the best me I can be." Natalia proclaimed.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. A shame that I'm not in any position to properly express my joy." Carrie said.

"I already promised I'd help you get there. You're gonna be out of here in no time. There were these really cute clothing stores in Ikebukuro I wanted to take you to. There's the dance, and the Spain trip...all the things I should be doing with my BFF. I don't want that pervert thinking he beat you. You're the strongest person I know, Care. We'll get through this together, and then we can do all the fun things we're supposed to do."

Carrie let out a sigh. "I don't deserve a friend like you, Natalia..."

"I used to think the same thing about you."

"How about you two meet somewhere in the middle? Agree that perhaps you two were meant to be there for one another. You each draw strength and purpose from wanting to help each other. It's a special bond you two share. I'm honestly rather envious." Kenji said.

"I suppose that is a good way of looking at it..." Carrie uttered.

"It is! Y'know, Kenny, you can be pretty insightful when you're not being snarky." Natalia added.

"Hmph. Perhaps it's an effect of being away from Katherine for an entire day. She brings out the worst in me." Kenji replied. "On that note, I'll leave you two be. We're going to give the professor our report, as little useful information as we got from Kagami. Surely our enemies won't be pleased about losing one of their top generals. We'll be back in the morning. Have a restful night, miladies." Kenji left.

Natalia hopped onto the side bed. "You want to watch anything else? Maybe a movie or something?"

"I'm alright. I think I just want to rest for the night. Surely after today you need some shut-eye too, yes?"

"Hehe. You would be right about that...hey, Care? Can I ask you something before turning in?"

"Go on."

"Well, we're all gonna be heading home for the summer. I was wondering if, I dunno...maybe you'd want to spend a week with me in Brugge?"

"You want me to visit your home?"

"Yeah, absolutely! I've told my parents all about you, and they really want to meet you. My mom's a native French speaker, and my dad speaks it really good too, so language won't be an issue. You can see the shop, and I can show you around town...I just really want to spend more time with you. I can't imagine spending the whole summer without seeing you."

Carrie had a light smile. "I...I would like that very much. In return, however, you must come and visit me in Monte Carlo. It's one of the most beautiful cities in the world. I want to share it with my best friend. And...my aunt and uncle have been asking for you, too. My aunt in particular is very much a fashionista. She would love nothing more than to poke the brain of an up-and-coming seamstress."

"A...a fashionista from Monaco wants to meet me? Me? I...I dunno what to say. Except yes, absolutely! We have a bunch of details to sort out, but I'm so happy we won't be away from each other for too long. I'm already so excited..."

"I feel the same...Kenneth was right. We truly were meant to be friends. I have no regrets about what brought us here. Not even my current state. If it means we can continue sharing our lives, then I'm happy to endure the pain."

Natalia got up, walked over, and took Carrie's free hand. "Here's to the start of something beautiful." Natalia said cheerily.

\---

"Get in there, you!" The guard shoved Kagami into a cell, and shut the door.

"Watch who you're manhandling, you muscle-bound ignoramus! Don't you know who I am?!" Kagami shouted.

"You're a washed-up daytime game show host sitting in a jail cell, that's who." The guard walked away.

"Ingrate! I said I was sorry, didn't I?! I ought to sue! Hear me, I'll have your badge!"

Kagami slumped against the wall. "Tch. Idiots with power are the worst, I swear. I would've thought my memories would've vanished by now. If I'd known how long it would take I would've squealed about those brats a long time ago..."

"'Idiots with power'. How apt." From the shadows, Creon appeared.

"Oh, what now, man? Did I step on your cat once and now you can't leave me alone? What else could you possibly..."

Kagami looked behind Creon. In the shadows was another hooded figure, dressed in black robes and a mask, the mouth of which appeared to be stitched shut. The individual's sleeves went over their hands.

"What'd you bring her for?" Kagami asked.

"Watching a louse like you squirm and get what's coming to them, is something I couldn't miss." the masked girl replied.

"You get to have an audience, Kagami. I know how much you love that. Just like how I'm going to love this." Creon jammed a needle into the side of Kagami's head.

"Gh...! What are you..." Kagami gurgled.

"Since you won't remember any of this in a minute, I'll make this clear: you harmed the wrong people. And you deserve everything that's going to happen to you in here. You have long outlived your usefulness." Creon said.

"Kh...I wasn't far off about the cat angle, was I...? Did I hurt someone you care about, greenie? Is that why you're being so pissy? If that's the case..." Kagami smirked. "Whoever they are...I should've hurt them MORE."

Creon removed the needle, then delivered a hard chop to Kagami's neck, knocking him out. "....."

"So when he awakens, he won't remember anything about Death's Hand or any of us, correct?" the masked girl asked.

"Nothing. All that will remain is a weeping fool. One I'll waste no more time on. Let's go." Creon replied.

The man vanished. "Touched a nerve, hm? Must be nice..." The girl followed suit.


	20. Tales of the Phantoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibō's parents take part in an overdue (and awkward) meeting, while Barbara struggles to confess the true nature of her feelings for him.

Several Years Ago

A basement in an unknown location. Echoing amongst the walls, the sound of weeping.

Sitting against the wall, curled up and crying, was a small child, with short dark hair.

Then, a noise. The door to the basement opening. Someone made their way down the steps, their footsteps heavy. They reached the child, and placed their azure-gloved hand on top of their head. The child looked up in awe.

"To be treated so harshly. Do not fret, little one. I will ensure that you can live how you want." the man said.

"In return, once you come of age...there are things I will require of you."

\---

January 20, 2029

Kibō opened his eyes. He looked around, realizing he was in the blue ballroom once more. "This place again...what did the big-nosed guy call it? The Velvet Room...? Why am I here again?"

"Your performance thus far has been impressive." The long-nosed man appeared before him.

"You again...Igor, was it? Why am I here?"

"Merely assessing your progress into true knighthood."

"Knighthood? What are you even talking about?"

"You have set out to punish the wicked and defend those in need. One could say that you and the bonds you have forged are akin to modern day Knights of the Round."

"That's...I think that's a little flattering. Is that all I'm here for?"

"Your deeds have been commendable. But a word of warning. Your enemies are many. Humans who, much like this place, have found a way to exist somewhere between reality and the unconscious. A way that completely dissipates once their corrupted heart has been cleansed. Your foes slither through the shadows, feigning normalcy as they further their goal. You must remain vigilant, young knight. Deceit lies everywhere, in many forms. Should you fail to perceive that which lies beneath, your crusade against the darkness will end as a tragedy..."

Kibō awoke in his bed.

"Was that all a dream...? No, it was way too vivid. That room...the air of mystery, the shade of blue...reminds me of--"

A knock on his door. "Kibō. Your date is here. I'd advise you to hasten your exit from Slumberland." Kenji said.

Kibō looked at his phone. "Shoot, I slept in!" He rushed out of bed.

He exited his room a couple minutes later, fully dressed. "Sorry about the wait."

Barbara was seated on the couch, next to a tea-sipping Kenji. "Tsk tsk. Don't you know women don't like being made to wait?" he asked.

"How would you know that?" Kibō asked back.

"I read." Kenji took a sip of tea.

"It was just a couple of minutes, I don't mind at all." Barbara said. "So, shall we go?"

"Yes, let's. See you later, Kenji."

"Tell your parents I give my regards. I'll just wait here for--" Kenji got a call on his phone. He sighed, and picked it up. "Yes, Katherine?"

"WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUP?" Kitty yelled out.

"Time already to ruin my day, eh? Not even nine o'clock yet..."

Kibō and Barbara left the dorm. "Thanks for tagging along today, Barb. Mom was thrilled when I told her you were coming." he said.

"Of course. Can't just leave you alone, can I? Everyone else will be looking after Care."

"I didn't feel very good about leaving town, but I already promised my parents I'd spend today at the shop. I feel better knowing the others have Carrie covered."

"Have to give your parents some time. Has to be lonely with you not being around."

"At least I'm not too far away from home. I still think of how difficult it must be for everyone else having family halfway across the globe."

"Yeah, it's a lot to adjust to. I call my mom nearly every night to make sure she's alright. Heh, you'd think it'd be the other way around. Given how nasty things are with my dad...no, it's not a good thing to think about. Soon as we got Max back, we hightailed it to the other side of the state. I'm afraid of what'll happen if he ever finds where she is."

"Do you wish you could've stayed home?"

"I did think about that early on. But my mom really wanted us to experience this. I have an uncle who works in security. He makes sure she has all the protection she needs. Sometimes I get homesick, but then I remember I have family here, and I feel better."

"I suppose having your brother here helps on that front."

"I don't just mean Max, Keeb." she said with a smile and a blush.

"Oh...oh. Right."

She giggled. "Sorry, I know the gushy stuff makes you uncomfortable. The theater girl in me makes it come naturally, I guess."

"It's alright. I don't want you acting differently around me. Don't ever think you should hide anything from me just because it could make me uncomfortable."

"...!"

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no...just the opposite, actually. Never mind, it's nothing. Let's hurry, we'll be late for the train at this rate." "Oooooh, no, it's not nothing. I've got a whole opera full of things I want to say! I'm still annoyed that I completely flubbed it last month. I've made a ton of declarations in performances, in front of a bunch of people. Why can't I do it one-on-one when it's real?! Ugh..." she thought.

Kibō thought to press further, but decided it was best to leave it alone. They continued on to the train station.

\---

"Okay...I should be good now." Kibō was wearing two extra shirts underneath another shirt and a jacket. The pair were standing in front of his parents' shop.

"Is that all necessary? I get that it's cold out, but--"

"It's not for the cold."

The door flew open, and Kyoko wrapped up Kibō in a bear hug. "My babyyyyyyy!" she exclaimed.

"Oh. Right. I get it now." Barbara muttered.

"Hey, what's going on with the abs? Keebie, have you been working out?"

"Sure, Mom, sure...that's totally it..." Kibō struggled to utter.

"And you brought a little angel with you! How ya doin', Barbie?"

"Um, just fine, Mrs. Ishimaru. Really, 100% fine."

"Don't give me that deer-in-the-headlights look, I won't give you the Kyoko Grapple. Can't go breaking a delicate flower, can I?" She put Kibō down, and he slumped onto his back. "Come on in, doll, Kabu already has the tea brewing..." She walked inside.

Barbara looked down at Kibō as he slowly got to his feet. "The shirts...did not work..." he uttered.

The pair walked inside after Kyoko. "*sigh* Kyoko, what have I told you about crushing our son's back?" Kabu chided.

"Aw, please, he's a tough boy. He can handle a little affection from his ma, right Keebie?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh yeah, totally. Barely even a bruise..." Kibō strained.

"If he ends up having spinal problems as he gets older, I'll know who to point the finger at."

"Hey, pointing at someone is rude, y'know. Don't they teach fancypants suit-and-ties to be polite to fragile ladies like me?"

"Dear, I've seen you suplex a man twice your size. You're the least 'fragile' person I've ever met."

"She what now?" Barbara asked.

"It's a long story..." Kibō replied.

"Anyway...about why we called you here. I realize it's a hectic time given what happened to your friends. But, your mother and I agreed that there was something we needed to resolve. So we arranged for a meeting." Kabu explained.

"A meeting? With who?" Kibō asked.

"Think that's them at the door now." Kyoko replied.

The door opened. "I hope you don't mind us letting ourselves in." spoke a familiar young woman.

"It's a store, don't worry about it. My bad for not moving quicker to open." Kyoko answered.

"Hang on, isn't that..." Barbara began.

There in the entrance were a pair of red-haired women, accompanied by a small brown-haired child. "Good morning, everyone. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Ishimaru. A pleasure to finally meet you." Rin said.

"Professor?" uttered a surprised Kibō.

"Much the same to you, Professor Kubo. And you must be Ms. Hana." Kabu said.

"Yes, indeed. Was it my delicate, flower-like appearance that gave it away?" Hana teased.

"Mom." Rin sternly said.

"Dad...what's all this about? Have I done something wrong?" Kibō asked.

"It's got nothing to do with you, son. Your mother and I thought it was finally time to resolve...old issues. Involving your brother." Kabu answered.

"We have a table in the back. Our employees should be in in a little while. We'll be free to chat." Kyoko added.

"Sounds good. I hope you don't mind me bringing my daughter along. I didn't have anyone to look after her." Rin said.

"I can look after her while you all talk." Barbara said. "I'd be happy to show her around."

"That would be lovely, Barbara. I hope it isn't too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. I love looking after Shizuka. I won't take my eyes off of her. And I'll stay out of sketchy places."

"I know you will. Just try to steer clear of packed crowds. You know how she is with busy, loud places."

"I've got it. Come on, sweets. Time for the adults to chat..." Barbara picked up Shizuka and walked out.

"Cute kid." Kyoko said.

"She's my little caterpillar. So, shall we?" Rin asked.

"Yes, let's. You come along too, Kibō." Kabu said.

"Alright. I'm sure this won't be the least bit awkward..." Kibō mused.

Kibō took a seat, bearing a look that screamed "why is this happening".

"Mmm, this is some delightful tea you have, Mr. Ishimaru." Hana said.

"Thank you, but there's no need for formality. 'Kabu' is fine." Kabu replied.

"She can't help it. When you're around my partner as much as she is, you start to pick up on her immaculate manners. Sometimes I think I'm marrying a maid." Rin said.

"Hm, engaged with a kid. Not a bad deal, professor." Kyoko uttered.

.....

"Alright, I think it's best to just come out with it. Listen, about...nine years ago..." Kabu said.

"I already know what you're going to say. What happened was between me and Kyohei. I don't hold anything against you. And I made my peace with it a long time ago." Rin replied.

"We're his parents, though. He's only where he is now because somewhere along the line, we screwed up. We've had to hear a lot of takes on how we failed as parents from a lot of people. Like you, Ms. Hana." Kyoko said.

Hana averted her eyes, clearly knowing what Kyoko was talking about. "Mom...?" Rin pondered.

"I may have given some...heated interviews after the trial..." her mother admitted.

"I have them all saved on my phone. I've got this one memorized, actually." Kyoko said.

"Mom, please, don't..." Kibō groaned.

"'At the end of the day, responsibility for a child's failures stems from the parents' failure to properly imbue a sense of right and wrong. The fact that an eleventh-year student could be able to manipulate and threaten so many people tells me that either the parents had no idea what they were doing...or that they, in fact, did.' Oh, and this part's my favorite. 'I would be concerned that they have another child. Something tells me that we might be repeating this process in a few years time.'"

Rin removed her glasses and began rubbing her eyes. "I make no excuses. That mess cost me a son and nearly cost me my daughter. You'll have to excuse me for being a tad upset." Hana affirmed.

"We don't blame you for being angry. Frankly, that was a wake-up call for us. I'd gotten sick of the political world long before then. That kind of 'win by any means' environment's what drove Kyohei to do what he did. We lost one son to that nonsense, I wasn't about to lose the other. If I'd have just gotten out sooner, maybe none of this would've happened." Kabu said.

"If I can be honest for one moment, what I said pertained to me as much as it did to you. My eldest spent a few years behind bars. And for as many indiscretions as your son performed, Tohru was guilty of just as many, if not more. You put those kinds of personalities together, and naturally the results are going to be...explosive. I often wonder what else I could've done to set him straight." Hana conceded.

"Oh, Mom..." Rin put her hand on her mother's shoulder. "I promise you, nothing we did could've stopped Tohru from going down his path. You did the best you could. Raising all three of us after Dad died couldn't have been easy."

"I would be inclined to agree. For your daughter to become a professor at one of Japan's elite institutions at such a young age is no small feat. Kibō always tells us how good of an influence she is on him and his classmates. I'd imagine that's in no small part to your care." Kabu said.

"I could say the same about you and your wife. When my Rin told me that your son was in her class, I thought he was going to be a troublemaker. But she never describes him as anything short of well-behaved."

By this point, Kibō had his hood over his head, and was blushing.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Kibō. You're a model student." Rin began. "His classmates have all told me how helpful he is with their studies. To be frank, I wanted him in my class so I could help steer him away from his brother's worse habits, but it didn't take me long to realize that any intervention on my part was wholly unnecessary. I sincerely apologize for assuming any flaws from the two of you."

"Well I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we were wrong for assuming any ill intent from you, professor." Kabu replied.

"Ditto. We thought you wanted Keebie in your class so you could get payback for what Kyohei did. But we were worried for nothing. Now we know our boy's in good hands. Ain't that right, Keebie?" Kyoko asked, putting her hand on his head.

"Sure, Mom, sure..." Kibō groaned, now even redder than before.

"I think the poor dear is a bit embarrassed." Hana said.

"I'll stop torturing him. If you wanna go hang out with our Barbie doll, that's fine by me." Kyoko said.

"I don't even know where she went." Kibō replied.

"Probably not somewhere crowded. Shizuka would want to go somewhere quiet. There any place like that around here?" Rin asked.

"Only place I can think of is Kanda-jinja. If I wanted to go somewhere away from the noisy techno crowd, could do worse than a temple." Kabu replied.

"Kanda-jinja, right. I know the way." Kibō said.

"Let me go with. Shizuka will be asking for me after a while. Plus I'd feel better knowing you weren't alone." Rin said. "You don't mind staying a little while, do you Mom?"

"Not at all. I'm more than happy to stay and reveal your most embarrassing secrets to your student's parents~." Hana chimed.

"Moooooom." Rin groaned.

\---

"Here we are. Certainly not as many people as around town." Barbara said. She and Shizuka had arrived at a vermilion-hued shrine. "I read somewhere that they sell charms to bless electronics so they'll keep working. Want to get one for your headphones?"

"Uh-huh. I wanna keep them forever. You and Kitty got them so that's why I love them." Shizuka answered.

"Awww, aren't you sweet? Okay, let's go buy us a talisman."

Barbara purchased a small purple amulet. "Okay, so you just hang onto this, and nothing bad will ever happen to your headphones."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever ever. So, you want to look around a little more, or start heading back?"

Shizuka looked around, and noticed something. "Hey. That's Uncle Jin over there." she pointed.

Sure enough, in front of a statue of a diminutive mallet-wielding figure, Jin was standing around, looking pensive.

"Mr. Mirai? That is you, isn't it?" Barbara asked.

"Hm? Oh. You're one of Rin's students. Barbara, wasn't it? What are you doing here with Shizuka?" Jin asked.

"I'm just showing her around while the professor's having a meeting. Were you praying just now?"

"You could call it that. I'll be returning to work soon. I was asking Daikoku for good fortune and luck. I'm not an overtly religious man, but after the last few months, I'm willing to take as many blessings as I can get."

"You run a video game store, right? Figures you'd pick a place like this to come pray to."

"I come here often, when I need to clear my head. Whenever my watch needs maintenance, I bring it to a friend who works around here. He's the one that helped build it."

"I'd been curious about that watch. How are you able to project your thoughts to it?"

Jin poked the back of his head. "A chip. Embedded into my brain. Rose provided the technology. I don't ask. She's an enigma wrapped in a riddle, that one. But I can't complain. When I first lost my voice I had to use a tablet to communicate. This is preferable. Even if it doesn't change that the only use I have for my mouth is eating."

"Mr. Mirai..."

"....." "I can't stand it. I'm living a never-ending nightmare. My voice stolen. The one responsible mocking my every move, long after he took his final breath. My own sister seeking spiteful revenge. I'm not who I used to be. I can't be who I used to be. Every time I close my eyes, I see the same thing. That red-robed demon putting his knife to my throat, laughing all the while. Time passes, he dies, and life goes on. But I still can't move past it. Even if the visions stopped completely, it wouldn't change my reality. Rina will never hear my voice. And I'll never be able to say 'I love you' to Tenko with my own mouth."

"....."

"Take my advice. When you find that one person you adore above all others, let them know. Our reality is cruel. Leave nothing unspoken." Jin shook his head. "Sorry for the gloomy talk. I should be heading back to town. Give your professor my regards." He walked away.

"Uncle Jin is always sad." Shizuka said.

"It sounds like he has a lot on his shoulders. But he was right. About telling people you love them."

A short while later, Kibō arrived with Rin. "There's my little lovebug." she said.

"Oh, hey professor! And...Keeb is here. How did the meeting go?" Barbara asked.

"Well, we got some things aired out that needed to be. First step to healing is talking things over. When we left, Ms. Kyoko was starting to talk about her wrestling career, so that's a good sign."

"If that's what you want to call it..." Kibō muttered.

"I've been sitting around here just chatting with Shizuka for a while. I've only seen the shrine entrance so far. Would it be alright if we looked around before heading back?" Barbara asked.

"Oh, that would be more than alright. This'll be a perfect time to show off my mythology know-how. I don't come out here very often, so this is a great opportunity." Rin replied, a glimmer in her eyes.

"Now I'm really excited. Talking myths with the professor, and maybe...some other topics." She glanced over at Kibō.

"Come on then, let's get started. Time for one of Professor Apple-chan's guided tours!"

"'Apple-chan'?" Kibō questioned.

Rin started turning red. "Ah, forget I said that. It's an old nickname. Don't tell the others about it, please..."

"Kanda-jinja was originally built in the year 730, but was moved to its current location in the year 1616. Fires and earthquakes have led to it being rebuilt and refurbished numerous times over the years. Its last great rebuild was done using concrete, which allowed it to survive the bombing of Tokyo during World War 2 where most of the city's ancient structures were obliterated."

"Three spirits are associated with the temple: Daikoku, god of darkness and wealth; Ebisu, god of fishing; and the rebellious samurai, Taira no Masakado, who led an insurrection against the government of Kyoto during the 10th century. He's gained the status of a demigod, partly out of respect, partly out of fear. His reputation was such that it's said the emperor of the time moved the shrine here so that Masakodo's spirit wouldn't be anywhere near his castle." Rin explained.

"Fear of rebellion has existed since the dawn of time, it would seem." Kibō said.

"I've seen a few business people wandering around here. Is this a popular gathering spot for them?" Barbara asked.

"It is. Daikoku and Ebisu are both considered major gods of fortune, so it's not uncommon for entrepreneurs to come and pray for prosperity and luck. On top of that, since it's so close to Akihabara, many of the charms they sell here are to ensure that electronic products don't go haywire." Rin dictated.

"That part I know about. I actually bought Shizuka one so her headphones wouldn't break."

"Ah, I was wondering what she had in her pocket. I really am happy you and the class have taken such a liking to her. I don't know what I'm going to do when you all leave for the summer."

"They're leaving?" Shizuka somberly asked.

"Not for a while, sweets. But we do have to go home for a couple months..." Barbara said. Shizuka looked like she was about to cry. "Oh no, don't cry, sweets, we won't be gone forever. I can call and we can talk whenever you want. But if I stay here all summer, my Mom'll be really sad and lonely. That wouldn't be very nice, would it?"

"No..." Shizuka conceded.

"Please don't be sad, it's not gonna be for a few months. We can even do something really fun before we all leave."

"I have an idea." Kibō said. "Around May 15th, there's going to be a huge festival right here at Kanda."

"You're talking about Kanda Matsuri, right?" Rin asked.

"That's right. It's an odd-numbered year so we lucked out in terms of proximity. There's going to be a huge parade around the surrounding districts. It's one of the biggest events of the year. It'd be the perfect send-off before everyone heads home."

"That sounds amazing! I've been wanting to experience a real Japanese festival ever since getting here. I am a bit worried about Shizuka being in such a big crowd..." Barbara said.

"Don't worry about it. That's what the headphones are for. Plus if it means spending the day with her favorite babysitters, she'll put up with any crowd." Rin replied.

"Plus we have every reason to attend this year, since the Academy is building a float for the parade. And the one they have leading the construction for it is Kenji." Kibō added.

"Wow, really? So we're finally going to see him working his craft, huh?" Barbara asked.

"So it would seem. Don't ask me what he's coming up with, though. You know how secretive he is with his work."

"Still, getting to design a float for such a high-profile event must be an incredible honor. I hope we can all be there to see it."

"If you mean Carrie, I'm sure she'll be on her feet by then. She's determined to get back to a stable place in time for the Spain trip at the latest. The dance in a few weeks might be stretching it, but I think she just wants to go back to normal business. Whether that includes our...work, is another matter entirely."

Barbara looked around. "Hey, where'd the professor go?"

Rin walked back over. "Sorry about that. Shizuka caught sight of a butterfly and wanted a closer look. Thank the gods she isn't chasing hornets like her sister used to do. That's the last thing I need. She's getting a little antsy, so shall we head back?"

"Sure thing. Hopefully my Mom hasn't corrupted yours yet." Kibō replied.

As they walked back, Barbara began to think things over. "Didn't get a chance to say anything, again. Patience, Barbara. It has to be the right moment. Oh, my heart, why won't you stop fluttering?"

\---

A few hours passed. Barbara was in one of the crowded streets, standing by herself in-between two stores. She appeared to be pondering something.

"Oh, Barbara-senpai! Is that you?" a voice exclaimed.

Barbara snapped out of her thoughts to find a girl in a pink maid outfit approaching her. "Oh, hey Sakuya. Fancy running into you here. You're working today?"

"I'm on break at the moment. What brings you around these parts?"

"I'm hanging out with Keeb today, but he's with his parents. I stepped out to look around the shops. And...to think. Sorry, I don't want to take up your break..."

"Senpai, I'm paid to be attentive and spoil customers. I can spare an ear for a friend. In fact, let me get a good look." Sakuya came in close to Barbara's face, staring directly into her eyes. "....."

"Uh..."

"...your heart is aching. Boy trouble, I'm guessing."

"Gh...! How could you tell that just from looking at my eyes?"

"Eyes are the window into the soul, Senpai. And you didn't deny anything. Is Ishimaru-san treating you poorly?"

"What, no! That's not it at all! It's just...please don't tell anyone this. Keep it girl-to-girl."

"Of course. Girl-to-girl. What's ailing you?"

Barbara sighed. "Keeb is responsible. Mature. And very, very attentive when it comes to helping me practice. He's trying his hardest to keep up with me. At the same time, displays of affection...aren't his strong suit. He froze up the first time I held his hand. I don't want to make him uncomfortable just so I can have a little contact. But...mm. Oh, there's the fluttering again..."

"It's alright. You can let it out. You've made plenty of confessions on stage in your life, right?"

"It's different when it's real, Sakuya. If I say this, I can't take it back. It'll be out there and..."

"Out with it, Senpai. You'll feel so much better when you do."

Barbara took a deep breath, and turned red. "I'm in love with him. Deeply, passionately, hopelessly in love with him. Oooh, now it's fluttering even worse...I had a chance to tell him last month and I chickened out at the last second. What if I scare him off? I can't keep holding it back, but what if he's not there yet? I want to tell him. I want to tell him so bad. But I can't even figure out how I'm going to do it. It's one of the most important things you can ever say to someone. I have to do it right..." Barbara let out another deep breath.

"Feeling better?" Sakuya asked.

Barbara nodded.

"Such a treacherous thing, the heart. How did you and Ishimaru-san first connect? Outside of class, of course."

"Well, um...he walked in on me when I was practicing my songs in the theater. I usually prefer singing alone, but I felt strangely comfortable performing around him."

"There's your answer. Profess your true feelings in the truest manner you know."

"You're telling me to...sing my confession to him? I...I guess that would work. In the theater where we really formed a bond. Yeah. That's good. That's good! Right?"

"Exactly why I suggested it. Tell him it's for practice and surprise him. Try to look pretty, which honestly, won't be too difficult. Then when his guard is at its lowest, hit him with the most heart-felt lyrics you can muster. If he hasn't fallen for you by now, he certainly will once he hears your angelic lyrics. Unleash every whimsical feeling you have dwelling in your soul, and let it speak a song of love...!"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture!" Barbara was blushing wildly.

Sakuya also began to blush, and cleared her throat. "My apologies. I let the mood get hold of me for a moment there. I can be such a hopeless romantic. But you get what I'm saying, don't you?"

"I think I do. I have to make the moment special. Wearing something nice wouldn't hurt. Not super fancy, but still good for the occasion. Thanks again, Sakuya."

"Don't mention it. What kind of maid would I be if I didn't offer a word of aid to a young lady in love? Oh, if only I could have such luck..."

"Well, you never know. I've seen you and Sahir hanging out quite a bit lately."

"It's simple friendship, Senpai. I admire his overwhelming positivity, but I'm also well-aware of his reputation for having something of a...wandering eye. Given my own current situation, I would just be setting myself up for heartbreak."

"Hey, you never know. Everyone has someone out there waiting for them. Even hopeless romantics."

"I appreciate the thought. Maybe someday, the whims of fate will bless my own desire for acceptance and companionship." An alarm went off on Sakuya's phone. "Oh, there's the end of my break. Fare thee well, oh blonde-haired Juliet. Good luck with your upcoming performance."

"It never turns off, does it?"

"You know the club phrase. 'Drama student isn't an occupation. It's a state of being'."

"I hear that." The two hugged. "Thanks again. See you on Tuesday."

Barbara made her way back to the shop, something of a spring in her step. "Well, no turning back now. Just like that, I've got the most important performance ever..." she thought.

\---

"...and that's when she flipped Mr. McGregor onto the table." Kabu explained.

"Goodness. And he wasn't upset?" Hana asked, astounded.

"Just the opposite, he was laughing his ass off! Said something like 'Girlie, I tell ya what, I didn't think I'd be havin' fun at this lil' shindig!' He'd won his fight the night before in less than a minute, so the guy was in desperate need of some action. I live to give." Kyoko boasted.

"That was about the only fun to be had that night. Everyone else was horrified." Kabu added.

"Screw 'em. Bunch of tightly wound stuck-ups that never liked me anyway. Couldn't stand that I wasn't another daintily made-up ventriloquist's dummy and that I had a PERSONALITY. Thank God that's done and over with."

An alarm went off on Rin's phone. "Ah, sorry. We've got to go if we want to catch our train. Thank you again for the time."

"Don't mention it. Glad we could start burying the hatchet." Kabu replied.

"Don't be a stranger now, Hana. You better know I'm paying that parlor of yours a visit." Kyoko said.

"I look forward to it. If you're ever around the markets in Naruki be sure to come by our shops. Look for the handsome fellow with the tribal tattoos and the cutie with the blue dress. You can't miss them~." Hana replied.

"Thank you again for the hospitality. Kibō, Barbara, see you on Monday." Rin said.

"See you, professor." Kibō replied.

"Bye-bye, Shizuka~." Barbara waved.

"Bye-bye." the girl replied.

\---

"This one, or this one or...oh this one's cute..." Barbara sifted through her closet.

"Boy, Barbie, you put any more light blue in that closet we're gonna start seeing clouds coming out." Kitty, sitting on the bed, quipped.

"Oooh, I'm losing my mind over this!"

"Gurl, I don't see what the problem is. You could wear a garbage bag and still look stupidly beautiful."

"She's got a point, you know." said Natalia, sitting next to Kitty. "Wardrobe definitely isn't one of your weak areas."

"It's not about what I'm gonna wear. I'm going to sing a declaration of love to Keeb! All day I've felt like there's a swarm of butterflies going through my stomach. Probably won't be able to sleep tonight, either..." Barbara groaned.

"You've sung to Keebie before. You've sung love songs before. You're just putting the two together. Easy peasy." Kitty said.

"It's not that easy, Kitty. It's just three little words, eight letters. But you put them together, and they're eight of the heaviest letters you can have." Natalia replied.

"I've never been this terrified to sing. This is too crazy! I probably shouldn't--"

"Since when were you afraid to take a crazy leap?" Kitty asked. "You're the one that always wants us to be our best. I wouldn't have told everyone about being a thief if y'all didn't poke and prod me to do it."

"It's true. I was always too scared to do anything. You got me to do things I was too afraid of doing on my own. Sure, it was usually really scary...and humiliating...and kind of traumatizing...but I know I needed the extra push. Just like you need the extra push now. I need you to be brave." Natalia said with a smile.

"Hahahaha...guess I had that coming. Thanks for that, ladies." Barbara took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm good now. Just need some input for what I'm going to sing tomorrow..."

\---

January 21, 2029

"You know what you're gonna do?" Kitty asked.

"Yes...I've got it." Barbara assured.

"Still nervous?"

"Ridiculously. But if I don't get this out now, I'm going to explode. I've sung this song plenty of times before. Never so meaningful as this, but..."

"You've got this. Repeat after me, Girl Scout. 'I am Barbara Dana O'Donnell, and I've got this'."

"I am Barbara Dana O'Donnell, and I've got this."

"'I'm gonna sing my little heart out for the guy I love'."

"I'm gonna sing my little heart out for the guy I love."

"'I've got legs that won't quit and a knockout of a roommate'."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Barbie. Knock 'em dead."

At the same time, Kibō left his dormroom. "Oh, morning Keeb. Fancy running into you." Sahir came by.

"Good morning, Sahir. Off to see Care again?"

"Yessir. I was actually gonna see if Sakuya wanted to come with. They had a pretty nice conversation last time they met, and I feel like with all the craziness I've been giving her the cold shoulder. Hasn't answered me back yet, though."

"It's early. Probably still asleep."

"Yeah, that's probably it. Gotta say, I can't wait for Care to finally come home. I'm starting to get sick of hospitals. And I wasn't really fond of them before coming here."

"Completely understandable. Don't want to rush her back, but seeing her in that state isn't easy."

"It certainly ain't. Anyway, where are you off to? Another dance rehearsal with our fair maiden?"

"Please don't put it like that. But yes, Barbara wanted to meet up. Didn't say if it was for practice. To be honest...I can't get a good read on her lately."

"Why's that? You think she's mad at you for something?"

"If she is, I can't figure out what it would be. I don't think she's mad, just...I don't know. It feels like she's holding something back. Ever since the Destinyland trip."

"You said she kind of shirked away from saying something then, right? Think it might be that magic four-letter word?"

"I don't want to assume anything. But if that's what she wants to talk about, I need to hear her out. I feel like we've built something special these last few months. If I've done something to strain that, I need to fix it."

"Oh, Keeb. Pure, chivalrous, unknowing Keeb. Don't let me keep you from your destiny. It waits for no one~." Sahir trotted off.

"'Destiny'? Dramatic much?"

Kibō made his way to the school theater. Barbara was sitting on the edge of the stage, garbed in a light blue dress, with a pair of blue bows clipped onto the sides of her head. "Hi." she said, a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Hi...you look..." Kibō stuttered.

Barbara swallowed. She began turning red. "Um...I know that I said I wanted to practice today, but...really, I just needed to...to say something. Or sing it. For you."

"Sing something...for me?"

"That's right. There's something I've been wanting to say for a while. The only way I can really express it is...through lyrics. There's a song...from one of my favorite plays. Please, listen carefully. This is really, really important."

"Okay..." Kibō took a seat, a knot in his stomach.

Barbara took a deep breath. She began to sing. With each spoken verse, the fluttering in her chest lessened.

"Let me be your freedom; Let daylight dry your tears; I'm here, with you, beside you; To guard you and to guide you."

"Say you love me every waking moment; Turn my head with talk of summertime; Say you need me with you now and always; Promise me that all you say is true; That's all I ask of you."

Kibō looked on in awe.

"Say you'll share with me; One love, one lifetime; Say the word and I will follow you."

"Say you love me. That's all I ask of you."

Kibō's thoughts were racing, nearly as quickly as his heart. "Barbara...somehow...her voice is even more angelic than before. " he thought.

Barbara finished singing. Tears in her eyes, she smiled. "Come up here. Please."

He rose from his seat, and climbed onto the stage.

"A singer's talent is largely measured on how well they can convey their feelings to their audience. Was I...was I clear enough?"

"I...I understood. It was too beautiful for me not to understand."

"That really makes me happy...I was so afraid that you wouldn't understand. That I was going to make you uncomfortable..."

"That's impossible. Nothing you do could ever make me uncomfortable. Even when it's something that normally would. Your warmth...your way of calming other people...that's what I got from your song. It's what I love most about you."

That one word was all Barbara needed to hear. She walked over to him, and held him tight. "Your heart's racing...every performer wants to have that effect on their audience. It means you've done everything you needed to do...there's no greater feeling than knowing your feelings reached someone. That understanding...that's why I..."

"Barbara...please, say it. I know you want to. You don't have to hold back."

Tears streamed down her face. "I love you, Keeb. I want to keep singing for you forever. Please, say it back. Say you love me back."

He closed his eyes. "Five months ago I met an angel in person. If I can make you even the least bit happy, then that's what I want to do. You have me forever. My love..."

"Well...what should we do now?" he asked.

"Let's just stay like this...for a little longer. Just so I can keep feeling your heart beating..."

As they remained still for a few moments, someone sat nearby, hidden from view. She smirked, and a tear slid down her face.

"Atta girl, Barbie." Kitty said.

\---

Late night in Ikebukuro. Normally bustling, the streets of the sprawling metropolis were mostly silent, the citizens of Tokyo largely resting and preparing for the start of another work week.

Most suspicious figures would go unnoticed.

The Sunshine 60 building was once the tallest in the entire continent. From its observation deck, one could look out over several miles of office and entertainment buildings.

It is here where one such individual, garbed in a green robe, stood peering out over the city.

"....."

A sound came from behind him. The sound of someone teleporting in.

"Haimon."

Behind the green man was a figure in a dark blue hood, bearing a muscular stature, a large belt around his waste and a visor covering his face. "Heh. I don't even need to say anything. What's the emergency, Creon?"

"Not yet. Have to wait for the others."

"Great. As if I haven't spent the entirety of my existence waiting..."

"Wah wah wah, blah blah blah. Someone doesn't know the value of patience." Emerging from the shadows was a lanky figure in a chaotic-looking hood, being alternating colors of violet, yellow and white. He wore a white mask with two angry slits for the eyes, and a sharp-toothed smiling mouth.

"And someone still doesn't know the value of subtlety, Polynices." Haimon retorted.

"Subtlety? Pfft, fuck that shit. I step into a room, people are gonna know about it."

"People will know when you step in because of your rancid stench." A woman in a silver hood emerged, face covered by a shining mask.

"Zip it, Ismene. I don't give a rat's ass how anyone thinks I smell."

"That much is obvious."

"All of you, be silent. It is time to begin." Creon ordered.

"Uhhh, not to talk back, boss man, but ain't we short one?" Polynices questioned.

"No." Sitting on the ledge of the building was a young woman covered by a black hood, her hands covered by its sleeves. Her mask was black, with a white mouth drawn to be seemingly sown shut.

"Come now, Tiresias. It's rather unbefitting for a young lady to not make her presence known." Ismene said.

"I just did." the girl replied.

"Right. Go ahead, Creon. Why did you call us all here?" Haimon asked.

"What do you see when you look at this city?" Creon asked.

"Ooh, this one of those philosophical questions or are you seriously asking?" Polynices asked, jokingly peering out over the ledge. "Buildings. Lots and lots of buildings. Oh, there's Sphinxie's old building..."

"Simpleton." Creon swatted at Polynices, knocking him back.

"Ouch! Motherfu--"

"Let me tell you what I see." Creon began. "I see a world desperately crying out for order. One that has long since lost its way. I see a world in need of a firm hand to guide it. I see these people...aimlessly going about their daily lives, no end goal aside from pleasing their governmental overlords. The leadership of this country is ill-suited to reap the rewards of the people. They deserve proper leadership. The grander purpose the Master would bring. What I see is a land populated by sheep, being guided by the wrong shepherds."

"All of us standing here are in this position solely due to the Master's intervention. The time to begin repaying those longstanding debts is close approaching. Only by annihilating the 'goddess''s chosen warrior and her companions can our goal be seen to completion. Sphinx's downfall came from his own hubris. Those who allow their own egos to blind them from our true purpose will inevitably follow him to damnation."

"Comrades. You know of the obstacles standing before us. That woman and her minions cannot be allowed influence over the people of this land any longer. We. Must. Bury them. Are we in agreement?"

"Shit yeah I am. Those high-and-mighty assholes deserve what's coming to 'em. Can't get the Master's order without a little chaos, can we?" Polynices replied.

"Your view is my own. The deceiver's ilk, those Artisan brats...they're more trouble than they're worth. I'll enjoy putting them away." Haimon added.

"Upsetting the establishment sounds enticing. I for one want to see whose reality the worker drones will choose, us or them." Ismene added. "How about you?"

"....." "This world disgusts me. Whoever has the will to disrupt it is who I follow." Tiresias replied.

"Hrm. We are in agreement. All that is left is to return to your business. When the time is right...you will know." Creon declared. One by one, the Theban elites teleported away.

Tiresias remained on the ledge. ".....Ringo Kubo...when your will meets with the Master's...what will fate decree as being just?" she mused, before disappearing into the cold night.


	21. A Cruel Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new threat makes itself known, Carrie tries to find a way to help her friends without putting herself in further danger.

February 4, 2029

1 a.m. on the south side of Naruki. Two men in business attire conversed on the deck of a large cargo freighter. "So, Higashikata's really serious about this retirement business, eh?" one of the men asked.

"'s what happens when you shack up with a lawyer's daughter, I guess. Even when that lawyer was the most crooked shithead on the planet."

"Still ain't the easiest life to just walk out of. All the money, the connections, the respect that comes just from his name...dunno how you could just give all of that up."

The sound of footsteps. The men draw their guns. "The hell was that?!"

"Either ya got balls or you're just plain stupid, pal!"

"Fellas, fellas, calm yo' selves!" A lanky, disheveled man in a damaged orange jacket and gray pants stepped out of the shadows. His hair was long, and white, with red tips.

"You spyin' on us, buddy? You a cop?"

"I look like one of those pigs to you? Take it easy." He held his jacket open, revealing a tattoo of a snake on his chest. "I'm one of you guys."

"Whose clan are you from?"

"Who else? Higashikata's. Only club in town."

"Don't recognize yer face. What's up with the hobo getup?"

"Cops ain't gonna pay a bum no mind at one in the morning. Couple of knuckleheads in suits, on the other hand..."

The two men put their guns down. "What're ya doing sneakin' around here, anywho?"

"Aw, y'know, the usual. Seein' the sights, gettin' some exercise..."

He suddenly disappeared. From behind the men, his voice echoed.

"...hunting."

With sharpened canines, he bit down on one of the men's necks. His eyes glowed red. The other man shot at the attacker, who released his grip and knocked the second man to the ground, disarming him. He looked at his hand, now with a small bullet hole in it.

"Spilled my blood...that's a real shit idea, dumbass. Ya wanna know why?" He gained a manic smile. "Cuz now I'm gonna need more!"

The suited man's screams combined with the sounds of ripping and tearing echoed through the night sky.

When the ragged man finished, he began laughing to himself. He continued to do so as he began to draw on one of the crates using the men's blood.

In stark red, he drew the Death's Hand emblem. Inside the hand, was a smiley face, with cartoonishly sharp teeth.

The scent of the sea filled the night air. With it, now, was the scent of blood.

\---

"After you, Your Highness." Sahir opened the door. Carrie, arm in a sling, stepped into her dormroom. She looked around. "Like nothing ever happened, right? Me and Kenny worked our bums off to get it fixed up."

"Normally I'm not the type to pull up my sleeves and go to work unless it's of the artistic variety. I made an exception for you, Caroline." Kenji said.

Natalia ran up next to Carrie. "The boys did a good job, right? I helped a bunch too with making sure they got everything exactly the way it was before. It's like that creep never stepped in here."

"Must feel great, seeing something other than those hospital walls. Now you get to sleep in your own bed!" Sahir added.

"I've kept your room nice and tidy, too. Don't worry, I just made the bed. Didn't go snooping around or anything." Natalia said.

"Caroline? Is everything alright? I would've thought you would be thrilled to be back home." Kenji asked.

"...sorry. Thank you, gentlemen. I do appreciate what you've done. I simply wish to lie down..." Carrie replied.

"Ah, right. Guess you would still be exhausted, huh? We'll just leave you to it. See ya 'round, ladies." Sahir said.

"You know where we are if you need anything." Kenji added, and the boys walked out.

"....."

"Hey...what's wrong? Aren't you happy to be home?" Natalia asked.

Carrie gave a light smile. "Of course..."

"Your face is smiling, but your eyes sure aren't. You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm fine, really...just need to rest..."

"Here, just lie down on the couch..."

Carrie moved to lie on her back. "Are you sure that's not gonna--"

Carrie winced in pain. "It's fine...old Boris taught me how to embrace pain..."

"Old Boris was born and raised to fight in a never-ending war, Care. You can't just expect to--"

Carrie punched the side of the couch out of pain. "I can't even lie on my damned couch! Can't I have five seconds where I'm not in perpetual agony?!"

Natalia watched as her friend tried in vain to keep from sobbing.

"I live in a mansion in the most beautiful country in the world. I go to a prestigious school and have the most wonderful, understanding group of friends. Is that why I'm constantly selected for life-altering torture? Is this God's way of punishing me for being born into wealth? I would gladly accept poverty if it meant getting to live a life of happiness. I just want the pain to stop, is that too much to ask for?!"

She finally turned to her side, and buried her face in the cushion.

"I...I want my Mama...what kind of cruel God would let me see her, just to make it so I couldn't hold her without surrendering my life? I'll give anything...just give me my Mama..."

Natalia sat next to her, rubbing her shoulder. "Just because you have money doesn't mean you deserve to be in pain. It's okay to be upset about everything, because it is horrible. You're safe here, really. Do you want to tell me about your mom? Maybe that'll help you feel better."

Carrie sat back up. "Mama...everyone always tells me I look just like her. I get my love of fine stones from her...she was kind, easy-going, a wonderful cook. She always seemed happiest when we walked together on the beach. She would tell me everything that made up sand and salt...in a way that a young child could understand, of course. And no matter how much she and Papa worked, she would always tell me that I was the most important thing. While I lay on that bed, clinging to life...I could see her, hear her voice. 'My love for you surpasses even death'. That deep well of love...that is what I miss the most."

"I get what you mean. The most important thing my Mom always tells me is...well, what I'm doing right now. Making sure you let someone know that you're there for them. Before she opened the shop with Dad, she was a caregiver. I think that's why I want to help everyone around me. Whether it's making nice clothes for them, or just giving them a hug."

"Hey, here's an idea. When you're good and ready to go out into the world again, why don't we go down to the beach? We can bring everyone else along, or it can just be the two of us. Your best memories are with your mom at the beach, right? I was thinking..."

Carrie gave a light smile. "I understand. That sounds like a lovely idea. Just another thing on the growing list of things to look forward to." She sighed. "Thank you again, Natalia. I feel so guilty, keeping you away from the others. I can't just keep you to myself..."

"It's totally okay. I'm not gonna be happy until you're happy. Until then, I'll keep being your personal nurse."

A knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Natalia asked.

She got up to look, and saw Sahir on the other side, before opening. "Sorry to interrupt your rest. Keebs wants us to head over to his place, pronto."

"What's going on?"

"I dunno, but His Stuck-Up Hairedness made it sound super important. Might have to do with our cult buddies."

"You've got to be kidding, them again? Care, are you good to come with?"

"I'll be alright. Hampered as I am, I'm still part of the team. Lead the way, Sahir."

"You got it."

\---

"To kill like this...what the hell..." Two detectives looked over the two bodies on the freighter.

Off to the side, Jugo spoke with Shūjo. "We know it's our pals, the hand freaks. The way they killed 'em, though..." Jugo began.

"Doesn't look like a human did it, huh? Almost like some kinda animal got to 'em..." Shūjo said.

"You know I've gotta ask, JoJo. What were a couple of made men doin' on your boat? I thought you quit."

"I did."

"So what, it's just a coinkidink that two yakuza boys showed up dead on one of your boats? C'mon, JoJo. I've known you long enough to know when you're spewing shit."

"You know this side of town's crime central. I don't know what they were doing on my boat."

"Right, and I was Wyatt Earp's ballet partner."

"Shouldn't you be doing something else? Like, I dunno, your job? I know y'all are gonna just file this away as another gang killing, like every other yakuza death for the last few months, but--"

"Hey, I already know it's the hand freaks. I'm not gonna just forget about it."

"Yeah, sure, you won't. Some of your brothers in blue, on the other hand..."

"Mind runnin' that by me again?"

"Just saying. They've got their fingers all over the city. Who's to say some of 'em aren't wearing badges and helping their buddies do shit like this?" Shūjo turned to walk away. "And hey. Who better to hunt down than people the cops don't give a shit about?"

"Tch. Asshat." Jugo glanced over at the other officers present. "....."

Away from the police, Shūjo pondered a plan. "Sorry, cowboy. I've got better cavalry in mind..." He began dialing his phone.

\---

"Wow, actually being invited somewhere instead of sneaking in. We're moving up in the world, peeps." Kitty joked. The students had gathered in front of the Higashikata mansion.

"Wonder what could be so urgent he'd request our help..." Barbara said.

"Maybe they got an escalator installed and they want Kenny to try it out." Max joked.

Kenji growled.

"Oh! Hello, all." The students looked over. "JoJo said you all would be over." Hiyoko said.

"Oh, hi, Ms. Hiyoko!" Natalia ran over and hugged her.

"Hello, dear. Did you do something with your hair?"

"Ahehehe, it's a long story..."

"(Push him.)"

"Huh...?" Carrie pondered where the voice came from.

"(To your left. Danger approaches.)"

Without thinking, using her free hand Carrie pushed Kibō out of the way. "Hey! What's going--"

A small, round object came flying past at rapid speed, right through where Kibō had been standing. It bounced off the ground, and Hiyoko grabbed it out of the air. It was a golf ball.

"Ugh, Kaido!" she yelled.

"Sorry! Sliced it a bit!" Kaido yelled out, holding a golf club.

"'A bit'? You nearly hit someone, you careless doof! You can't find an actual course to practice?!"

"Carrie...how did you know that was coming?" Kibō asked.

"Not even a day out of the hospital and her reaction time's that good. You are CRAZY!" Sahir exclaimed.

"I...I don't know what happened. I just had this feeling--" Carrie responded.

"There you are." Shūjo emerged. "We havin' a party out here or what?"

"JoJo, could you please talk to your assistant for me? One of his golf swings nearly took Mr. Ishimaru's head off!" Hiyoko asked.

"Oh for--Kaido!"

"I already said 'my bad'! I'm just improving my swing!" Kaido protested.

"Dude, I've seen your golf swing, not even Tiger could fix that shit! Now take it inside before you kill somebody!"

"Ugh. Sorry about that. Come inside. We've got shit to go over..." Shūjo said.

\---

The students all sat in the living room. Kibō was looking at an image of the bloody hand and face from the boat. "Lord. That's rather grim." he said.

"That's as much as I'm gonna show. Take my word for it, the actual scene is about a thousand times worse." Shūjo replied.

"Found right on your boat. After you said you quit." Barbara asserted.

"Ugh, this again? It's like I told Sheriff Asshole, that side of town is a hotbed for organized crime. Gangsters turning up dead around there isn't uncommon. Matter of fact, it's been getting worse for months now."

"How much are we talking about?" Max asked.

"In the last seven months, I've counted 24 of my clan's people turning up dead. You won't hear much about them getting reported or investigated. Cuz hey, who gives a rat's ass when a career crook dies? Just another thug getting what's coming to 'em."

"You think they're all Death's Hand's doing?" Kibō asked.

"Most of 'em have the same kinda brutality to 'em. Like some kind of animal got to 'em. This is the first one where the bastards left their calling card."

"I'll let y'all know that I didn't want to have to ask you for help. But unless you're really out of the loop, me and the police don't have the best relationship. How's it gonna look, a former clan head walking into a police station begging the badges to help? Not only that, but I'm about 99.99999% sure the hand freaks have people in the police."

"It isn't a nice thought, but it's one I've had." Kibō said. "How have these people gone unnoticed and unprosecuted for this long? Ever since starting this group, we've seen just how deep the corruption is throughout this city. Hospital ownership, TV personalities...who's to say that the corruption doesn't extend to law enforcement?"

"But...what about Officer Oda? He's not a bad guy. He's helped me and Care a lot." Natalia said.

"As much shit as I give Jugo--and believe me, I've given him shit--I don't believe for a second that he's dirty. Hell, you don't even have to take my word for any other cop in this town being dirty. Could just be the tinfoil ramblings of an ex-yakuza. This isn't even really you kids' problem. These are my people getting massacred. But I can't leave this to the cops. It's victims the public doesn't mind seeing dead, and a police force that could have their share of rats."

"I saw how bloody these scenes were. Whoever's killing my men is closer to a monster than a person. If Red finds out I sent you all to get killed by a demon, she'll have my head. This is my worst idea..." Shūjo explained.

"We'll do it." Kibō assured. "We made a promise to weed out the corruption in this city. Death's Hand is the root of that corruption."

"We can't just let one of their flunkies run around slaughtering people, no matter who they might be. A guy this crazy could start turning on other people whenever he feels like." Sahir added.

"I must be out of my mind to ask you this. If y'all pull this off, I'll be in your debt. And I live by two rules: never forget your grudges...or your debts."

A short while later, the students were back at the academy, in Carrie and Natalia's dorm. "So, boss...we got a plan of attack?" Max asked.

"The way I see it...I'm looking at two possibilities. The killer is able to get close to hardened gangsters and overwhelm them. The brutal way they dispose of them tells me that we're dealing with someone who possesses a profound hatred for organized crime. Based on that, and their ability to avoid detection thus far, the possibility that this could be a member of law enforcement doesn't seem too outrageous." Kibō began.

"On the other hand...there is someone else that could get that close to a yakuza without alarming them. One who wouldn't hesitate to use brutal tactics like that. The other possibility is that our murderer is another yakuza."

"That would make sense. I could believe a yakuza being that violent over a cop." Barbara said.

"Wouldn't eliminate the police corruption angle, either. Imagine a yakuza mutilating other yakuza. Solving your problems for you. Why put a stop to it? Especially if you and the murderer share hand cult brotherhood." Kenji added.

"Something about this really bugs me, though." Sahir said. "Mr. Yakuza said that the victims had puncture wounds on their necks. And all these murders happen in the dead of night. Given the amount of blood, it's almost like we're dealing with a...you know..."

"Kicks, please tell me you're not about to suggest we're looking for a vampire." Kitty said.

"Well what else am I gonna think?! Everything we've seen up to now, is a vampire really so far out there?"

"The resemblances to a vampire are rather obvious. Could be someone dedicated to mimicking one. I leave nothing outside the realm of possibility where these people are concerned." Kibō said.

"Fantastic. I'll ask Mrs. Mirai for some extra garlic." Kenji joked.

"Whatever nature the murderer has, their brutality is unquestioned. We should take this...mmf...seriously." Carrie winced.

"She's right. We do need to take this seriously. That's why..." Barbara looked over at Carrie.

"Barbara. Don't. I want to help."

"If we're dealing with--of all things--a vampire or some kind of bloodthirsty lunatic, we can't put you at risk. You're still nowhere close to 100%."

"Care, it's okay. I know it's tough but we can't have you getting yourself killed." Natalia added.

Carrie looked dejected. "I'm a warrior who can't fight. An artist with a broken hand. What use do I even have...?"

"Aw, c'mon, Care Bear, don't look so gloomy. There's more ways to help out than running around getting your hands dirty. I'm sure we can think of something." Kitty assured.

"We aren't doing this to be cruel. The fact that you're even standing now is miraculous. You know it's in your best interest to stay out of danger. We can't have you getting hurt." Kibō added.

Carrie didn't respond. She got up, and with a huff, went to her room and shut the door.

"Care..." Natalia uttered.

"I despise seeing her like this. But there's nothing to be done. Putting her in the path of a bloodthirsty psychopath as she is now would be ludicrous." Kenji said.

"Should we go talk to her?" Barbara asked.

"Give her time to cool off and think. I can't imagine how she must be feeling. There are only so many ways you can comfort somebody..." Kibō replied.

Inside her room, Carrie lied on her bed, somberly chanting to herself.

"רוח ... מלח ... חול ...רוח ... מלח ... חול ..."

About an hour later, there was a knock at her door. "Hey, Care? You doing okay?" Sahir asked. "I just wanted to say my piece before heading out. I'll just stay out here if it's alright. I might have a...reputation, but I'm not bad enough to barge into a lady's room uninvited."

"Okay, so...I know you're in a bad spot right now. What happened to you sucks. Yeah, major understatement, I know. It's scary, and confusing, and you don't know what your future's gonna look like. You're probably thinking to yourself, 'how would this guy know that'? Well, truth be told...I know exactly what that feels like."

"Y'know how I said the reason why I came here instead of taking up a soccer career was cuz I didn't want to grow up too quick? Well...that's not the whole reason. Not even the main reason, really. See, a couple of years back, me and my older bro decided to go through with a 'proof of manhood' challenge, AKA a 'what stupid thing can we get away with' challenge. So we went down to the river. Yeah, the crocodile and hippo-filled river. And that's when we saw him. A real monster of a bull hippo. And so we made the ingenious move to throw a rock at the porker."

"Fun fact: hippos are a lot faster than they look. And it doesn't take a whole lot to set one off. Soon as he caught sight of us, we bolted. Mr. Hippo wasn't too far behind. And then...it happened. Being so focused on escaping the very large, very angry river monster, I didn't notice the rock pile in my path. Soon as I hit the ground, I could just feel something snapping. It's the something every athlete is afraid of snapping. Thank the gods that my bro was there to grab me and take me the rest of the way. Otherwise...well, I don't really like to think about the otherwise."

"Once I got back, and after the royal tongue-lashing I got from my Pops, I found out that the thing I couldn't afford to tear, was very much torn. No football for a good long while. Back then, that was all I had. If I couldn't do the one thing I was good at--running around and kicking a ball--then what was I good for? It was my uncle that finally talked me out of my slump. 'While you wait for your injuries to heal, you have two options: either keep sitting around feeling sorry for yourself, or find something else that you're good at'."

"So I started refocusing on my studies. If running from 3000 pounds of muscle taught me anything, it's that everything can be taken from you in an instant. It took the threat of losing the thing I was best at to make me see that I needed to be good at more than just kicking a ball around for ninety minutes. My leg eventually healed back up, but even now I feel the occasional twinge of pain. Before that happened, I had some major clubs clamoring for my signature. But I know myself, and I still don't feel the same."

"So, I guess what I'm trying to say is...as bad as it is right now, there could be a silver lining. Not being able to do what you're good at is rough. But maybe that just means there's something else you're good at that you don't even know about yet. You're a tough girl, Care. You've survived Hell, not once but twice. I know you can find a way to help the team, one that doesn't involve punching. Just a matter of finding it. Well, I'll stop jabbering and let you get some rest. Don't worry, we're not gonna head out anytime soon. Don't even know where to begin..." Sahir trailed off.

Carrie lay on her bed, thinking.

"Something else I could be good at...something to help the team...but what?"

She gazed around her room. Her eyes fell onto her laptop.

Suddenly, an idea.

As the other students prepared to head back to their respective rooms, Carrie's door opened up.

"Care? Is everything alright?" Natalia asked.

"I...I want to help. If I can't fight anymore, then I want to help some other way. I'm not going to sit around feeling sorry for myself. So I thought about what we could be missing, and I had an epiphany. Most groups like ours have a dedicated information broker and computer specialist. Someone who can dig up information and provide support from the sidelines. A navigator, of sorts." Carrie said.

"So you want to be our Barbara Gordon, is that right?" Max asked.

"Y'know, Care Bear, it's not a bad idea. Just one teensy little question, though. Do you actually know the first thing about hacking or programming?" Kitty asked.

"Um...well, my father was an expert programmer, and I picked up a few things from him, but as far as polishing my skills goes..."

"Figured as much. I know a little bit about it, but nothing too extensive. What you're talking about would take a whole lot of know-how and experience. More than anyone here has."

"Even so, that doesn't mean I can't learn! If I'm going to be relegated to the sidelines for the foreseeable future, then I need to use that time to better myself. If that means going far outside of the fields of expertise I'm accustomed to, then so be it. Whatever it takes to be of help."

"Well...I can see the benefits to what you're suggesting. Still, given the urgency that we're dealing with, if you're really serious about this, then you'll need the tutelage of an expert." Kibō said.

"Your parents are in techie country, Keebs. Got any master programmers that could help us out?" Sahir asked.

"I'm sure Akihabara has its fair share of hackers. Most probably wouldn't be so open about it, though. It would have to be someone trustworthy, which, given the world they'd be part of..."

Barbara had a realization. "What if it was someone the professor trusts? One that designed a system that lets people talk using brainwaves?"

"The man that made the watch that Mr. Mirai uses, correct? Certainly possesses the technical skills." Kenji said.

"And if he's cool with the professor, we won't have to worry about him spilling our secrets." Natalia added.

"It's definitely promising. I'll give the professor a call. See if he's on the up and up." Barbara said.

"First we get brave girl Hoodsie, now we're gonna get Care Bear the Oracle. Next thing you know, I'm gonna take up tap dancing." Kitty quipped.

"Hey..." Carrie uttered. "Thanks for the pep talk. It really did help. I'm glad you weren't eaten by an enraged hippopotamus."

"Heh, don't mention it. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's seeing a pretty girl down in the dumps. And to be technical, hippos are vegetarians. It wouldn't have eaten me. Rip me to shreds, sure, but not eaten." Sahir replied.

"Regardless, you have my thanks. I hope the professor's programmer friend can help..."

\---

February 5, 2029

"Guess this is the place." Carrie, with Max and Kitty tagging along, stood before a computer repair shop in Akihabara.

"Couldn't Prof give us a better description than 'the dude with the glasses'? She knows we're in the nerd capital of Japan, right? That description fits me and Sparky as much as it does Mr. Hax!" Kitty griped.

"You really sure about this, Care? I'm not against learning new things, especially if it helps us out. But this is like if I decided to take up weightlifting." Max asked.

"That'd be kinda hot, not gonna lie." Kitty quipped.

"I know how ridiculous this must look. An heiress whose specialties all involve rocks trying to learn about hacking. This is far beyond my element. But it isn't like I'm completely unfamiliar with technical knowledge. Papa was all about using technology to help preserve the environment. I've sifted through his surviving notes countless times. Even if it's a different realm entirely, I can at least say I have a foundation. I'm positive I can do this." Carrie assured.

"You really amaze me, Care Bear." Kitty began. "You could be sitting poolside in your multi-million dollar mansion, getting a foot massage from some ripped butler named Jacques. Instead you're gonna learn coding just to help us out. Broken arm and scarred back be damned. You're exuding serious queen energy right now."

"Not to mention it'd take some pressure off of me and Kitty when it comes to making and sending the warning messages. Honestly, Care, just you wanting to help out after everything that's happened tells me a lot about you as a person. Sorry if this is going a little overboard, but...if your folks were here, I think they'd be proud." Max added.

"I...thank you, Maxwell. And you, Kitten. Having friends like you makes it easy to keep going. Okay, enough prolonging it. Let's go meet our hacker." The three stepped inside.

The lights inside the store were dim. The latest computers, laptops and assorted accessories lined the walls and shelves. The students approached the counter. "Um, excuse me..." Carrie uttered. "We're looking for Shinji Sarada? Our professor said he works here."

The employee, a skinny young man with a green checkered shirt, glasses, a goatee and a grey beanie cap turned around. "That depends. האם הפרופסור שלך הוא המלכה האדומה?"

"יש לה כתר שיער אדום, כן." Carrie answered.

"Hunh. She said one of you spoke Hebrew. Where'd you even learn that?"

"My childhood chauffeur was Israeli. What about you?"

"Well, when you're in the business of password breaking, you've gotta adapt to peoples' ways of hiding their secrets. Changing up the language is just one of those tricks. But, to answer your first question, I'm the Shinji you're looking for. Kubo-san told me about what you're looking for. But, uh, out here's not the place to talk about it." He motioned for another employee to take over at the register. "Come with me."

The students followed Shinji to the back. "None of y'all are wearing wires, are ya?" he asked. They all shook their heads. "Not like you'd admit it. Guess I'll just take Kubo-san's word for it." He flipped a light switch on the wall, and a floor tile rose up slightly and moved away, revealing a set of stairs heading down.

"Cops, gangsters, Olympic fencers, hackers...Prof has the craziest friend list, I swear." Kitty quipped.

"Good thing Kenji's not here. He'd be having a heart attack right now." Max added.

"After you." Shinji gestured.

"I'm not walking into some nasty love dungeon, am I?" Kitty asked.

Shinji sighed. "You must be Kit So-yin. Kubo-san told me...a lot."

The group descended into a room filled with computer equipment, as well as a corkboard with numerous images posted onto it. These included the Death's Hand logo, as well as Shōta Kagami's mugshot.

"...how much did the professor tell you?" Max asked.

"Not as much as you'd think. I'd been following these weird hand symbols for months now. Thought it was some bōsōzoku thing until they started popping up around murder scenes. Latest thing they're being linked with is the uptick in yakuza deaths going on around south Naruki." Shinji replied.

"That's what we're looking into. This group's been targeting the professor and everyone around her for months now. We still have no idea why." Carrie said.

"That much she told me about. I'm just chalking it up to another case of 'Trouble finds Rin Kubo'. Even in the Academy days, strange events would follow that girl like a thunderclap follows lightning."

"You went to school with the Prof, too?" Kitty asked.

"Oh yeah, I was in the class above hers. She and her posse would come by the café I worked part-time at all the time."

"Class above, huh? So you were with Officer Oda, then." Carrie said.

"Oh, you all know good ol' Jugo, do ya? He worked at the café with me. Those were the days. Just me, Jugo and..." Shinji trailed off. "Anywho, we're getting off track. Kubo-san already filled me in. So, the notorious Ashen Artisans need a lesson in hacking, huh?"

"You...already know who we are?" Max asked.

"Don't freak out. Your secret's safe with me. Anyone wanting to screw with the establishment is okay in my book. It's about time someone in this town had enough with the rampant BS. Shame it has to be a bunch of kids like you cleaning up the mess we all made."

"You'll help us, then? You'll teach me about hacking?" Carrie asked.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm perfectly fine with teaching you all the tricks of my trade if it means putting away the assholes that deserve it. But you're really gonna need to hunker down and be willing to learn. I can give you a week-long crash course on everything I know. It's not gonna be easy, I'll tell ya that much."

"Doesn't matter. I'm more than willing to learn as much as I can. I'll even come back after school to learn more. I'm truly serious about this. Please, teach me everything you know...Sensei."

"Heh. That doesn't sound half bad. It's Carrie, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sensei. Carrie Blackthorne."

"Blackthorne...you wouldn't be related to Rodrigo Blackthorne, would you?"

"Well, yes, he is...was my father."

"Guess that's why you're drawn to tech. Your dad had some crazy ideas for preserving nature with technology. Cutting edge, really. My condolences."

"Thank you. I didn't think I would hear someone mention my father so far from home. I've studied his notes and designs for years. I may not have his technical skills, but I at least understand the basics. I'm willing to learn."

"That's the first step to mastery, kid. You're gonna need that attitude for what I've got to teach. Before I get started, you need to promise me one thing. You only use this info to bring down the freaks running around this town like they don't have to follow the rules. Nothing trivial like changing your grades or hacking into someone's Twitter. Power and responsibility. Applies to everything."

"I promise, Sensei. I'll only use these skills for the good of the world."

"Good. So uh..." He glanced at Max and Kitty. "You two just gonna stand around watching, or...?"

"We can't exactly leave the girl with her arm in a sling to walk back home by herself, can we?" Max asked.

"Especially with Kool-aid drinkers running around trying to kill us." Kitty added.

"Ah, right. Fair enough. Just, make yourself comfortable in the corner. And don't touch anything."

The following hours were a combination of a history lesson and the establishment of the basics.

"The most basic part of hacking you have to understand is that our main job is to find a weakness in a system. Movies and TV'll tell you we're only there to break the system open, but there's plenty of us that work for the government to help find weaknesses that need fixing."

"Is it really so easy to find weaknesses?" Carrie asked.

"About as easy as using spellchecker. All it takes is one little mistake in a code to throw the whole thing for a loop. You ever hear of a game called 'Aliens: Colonial Marines'?"

"Oh, GOD!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yeah, she knows what I'm talking about. So, in that game, you're supposed to be fighting off ravenous hordes of xenomorphs--the aliens, if you're not aware. Except, most of the time...the aliens just sorta bumble around, not paying you any attention. Someone found out later that the reason for this is because one single word in the code is misspelled. The word 'tether' was spelled 'teather'. That extra 'a' was enough to reduce a bunch of murderous aliens to being as harmless and aloof as a herd of cattle. Most screw-ups in code won't be as blatant as that, but it's the kind of thing you have to look out for."

"I mean don't get me wrong, that game's problems go way deeper than just one line of code, but, y'know...moving on."

\---

As the week wore on, the students all took turns accompanying Carrie to the underground hideout. "You're catching on quick." Shinji said one day. "I want you to get into your pal's phone. On your own."

"Okay..." Carrie replied, her arm now out of the sling but still bandaged. She typed away at her laptop.

Off to the side, Barbara was looking through her phone.

"'Angel, my angel, shall I sing of my love for thee'?" Carrie said.

"Huh?"

"I hadn't realized dear Kibō was this kind of poet. Your back and forths are adorable, Barbara. You really are a real-life Disney princess."

"S-stop that! What are you doing?!"

"Oh, your mother calls you 'Moonbeam', that's so sweet!"

"Please stop it, this is a breach of privacy!"

"As you wish, Moonbeam." Carrie said with a giggle.

"Wasn't breaching privacy the whole point of this?" Shinji asked.

Suddenly, rave music began blaring out of his phone. "The hell...?" He tried putting in the code to unlock his phone, but his password wasn't working. He noticed a sly grin on Carrie's face. "...did you change my password?"

"I've spent the last couple of days analyzing it. You keep it very well-encrypted. I only managed to find a weak spot after staying up all night looking through it."

"Oy vey. I might've created a monster. Y'all better thank me for this. I've gone and unlocked a very dark power..."

\---

The day after, February 10, Natalia was accompanying Carrie. "It's unreal. She's a natural. Whatever higher power that poked her in this direction deserves an award." Shinji said. "I've got her working on multilayered encryptions. The kind a lot of government agencies and businesses use nowadays. If she can get through those, she'll be golden. I didn't think I could get her this far in just a few days, but, she's proving me wrong." Shinji said.

"She's been staying up late every night, studying and practicing. She keeps telling me, 'I spent weeks in that hospital bed doing nothing but sleeping and resting. I relish being awake.' I'm happy her confidence is back. I feel like she's really found her calling." Natalia replied. "Say, Mr. Shinji. You said you used to work with Officer Oda, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. And he was as much of a Boy Scout back then as he is now. He was part of the Academy's Disciplinary Committee. His parents were a soldier and a detective. Being a cop was pretty much destiny. Which always helped considering our other coworker was a, uh, well..."

Shinji scratched his head. "So, you know who Jin Mirai is, right?"

"Mr. Mirai? Yeah, he's the professor's neighbor. You're the one that programmed the watch that lets him talk, right?"

"That'd be me. He wasn't always...the way he is now. Kubo-san had a stalker back then. His name was Nobuhiro. He's the one that did that to Jin. Comparatively, he got off easy. Nobuhiro killed a lot of people. First was his own father. And that list includes Hiyoko Kagetora's mother, and Kubo-san's older brother Tohru. Well I say he 'killed' Tohru, but nothing about that guy was ever what it seemed. Not even his death."

"But see, I knew Nobuhiro by a different name. I knew him as Kamiya. He was my classmate and coworker, and I guess you could say my best friend. He never came off as being anything but a jokester. All the time I knew him, I never saw any hint of what he really was. This was a guy that I would give crap to over a dumb joke. Then to find out he's a complete psychopath...that's the stuff that keeps you up at night."

"Part of me thinks I should've seen something. Guess that's why I'm still trying to give Jin some semblance of a voice back. Every time he comes for maintenance I just see the look in his eyes. People think this kind of thing only happens to soldiers coming back from war. Here's a guy with his own business, a tough-as-nails wife and a new baby. Guys like that shouldn't have as much despair as I see in his eyes. And all I can think is, 'my friend the serial killer did this'."

"Ohhhh, that's awful, Mr. Shinji..."

Natalia moved in to hug him. "Ummm...what are you doing?" he questioned.

"She's a proponent of hugs as a healing tool. It's where her magic comes from." Carrie replied.

"Oh, don't tell me you already got through...I'll be damned." Shinji looked through the laptop. "Are you some kind of genius or something?"

"I've simply had sublime tutoring, Sensei. I don't know why, but, everything just clicked. It all just feels so natural. It helps that I'm actually enjoying myself doing it. It's like...like I've found my calling."

"Do you think she's ready to start helping, Mr. Shinji? Like actually cracking databases and stuff like that?" Natalia asked.

"After seeing this? I'm about ready to have her update my security. I knew Kubo-san had herself a bunch of prodigies, but this...I'm speechless. I'm more than happy to set you up with whatever you need. For safety's sake, I'll recommend you some joints I trust that have the best tech available. Don't want to get everything in one spot. That would just scream suspicious. But yeah. I think she can pull this off."

Carrie looked ecstatic. "Thank you, Sensei..."

"First and foremost, you're gonna need a reliable laptop. One with a dynamic IP so no one can track what you're doing. There's this one shop close by, owned by a married couple..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Ishimaru, yes?" Carrie asked.

"We're, uh...already acquainted." Natalia added.

"Well, damn. That makes it easier. Let me just put a list together. Say, who are you trying to break into, anyway?"

"Classified." Carrie said.

"Close to the vest. You'll do just fine. I'll get to that list." Shinji left the room.

"I don't believe it. A genius hacker, and you never even knew it!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Suppose an aptitude for technology really was hereditary. Now if only Mama's cooking talent was the same way..." Carrie joked.

"I'm so happy for you, Care. Now promise me you'll get some sleep? You know it isn't healthy to be awake for this long."

"Now where have I heard this before? Ahehe, don't worry. Once I have everything set up, we can get to hunting down our local nosferatu. Without opening ourselves up to danger. Oh, I'm filled with a renewed sense of purpose. This will make our work so much easier."

"You've got that right--" Carrie embraced Natalia in a surprise hug.

"Thank you, Natalia. For being a shining example of being a better version of yourself. What would it do to wallow in self-pity after all you've done for yourself and for me? You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

Natalia motioned to hug her back, taking care to avoid causing her pain. "Heehee. Aw, I missed this feeling." Natalia hummed.

\---

February 11, 2029

"If this ain't an image, I don't know what is." Kitty quipped.

Covering the desk was an assortment of accessories and wires connecting to three separate laptops. Sitting at the desk, a girl garbed in a purple hoodie, wearing slippers and with her dark hair tied up.

"Do I look the part, at least?" Carrie asked.

"Not really sure what looks have to do with cracking security..." Barbara replied.

"If you're asking if your tired bum is still drop-dead gorgeous, then yes." Kitty said.

"You're sweet, Kitten. But I was talking about my computer setup." Carrie replied.

"Certainly looks like every hacker setup I've seen in the movies. Must've cost a pretty penny. Even with Keeb's parents' generosity." Barbara said.

"The price tag was rather high, not going to lie. Thankfully Sensei called in a few favors. Plenty of like-minded people throughout Akihabara. I'm thankful that everyone's been so supportive of this mad experiment I've devised."

"Well, what grand endeavor ever came without a few crazy risks?" Kitty said.

"Let's get to business, then. What do you need me to do?"

"We're going to try to catch the killer in the act. We already know they strike late at night, during organized crime meetings. It's always against one or two people. Things is, we don't know how to predict when such a meeting will happen. What's more, it's highly suspicious that out of all these meetings, none of them were interrupted by police patrolling the area. What we need you to do is hack into the NPD's system and get us a list of officers on-duty during the times and dates when the murders occured. Think you can do it?" Barbara explained.

"Let me work my magic. Do you have a list of the murder locations and dates?"

"Certainly do." Barbara took out a sheet of paper with the locations and times on it.

"Beautiful. I'll cross-reference it with the officers on-duty at those times. Leave it to me." Carrie said confidently.

"You got this, Queen. We'll leave you to it." Kitty said. She and Barbara left the room.

Carrie took a deep breath. "You can do this, Caroline. This is what you've spent all week grinding for. Lives are depending on this." She began typing away.

The remaining students waited patiently outside her room. "Hopefully this gamble pays off. Can she really break into a police database after a week of practice?" Kenji questioned.

"She can. She's been laser-focused all week on getting better. Eating, drinking and breathing coding. Even Mr. Shinji was impressed with how quickly she took to it. She'll come through for us, I know it." Natalia assured.

"Your confidence in her is as apparent as ever. Where does this belief come from?" Kibō asked.

"Just knowing that we can keep being better than we were before. She saw something in me that I never did. And I know she's strong enough to do anything. If we just sit around feeling sorry for ourselves, that means the bad guys won. No matter how sad she's feeling, I always knew she would bounce back stronger than before."

Inside her room, Carrie plugged away. "And there...and right there...hmm. That looks suspicious. Very suspicious indeed." She resumed typing. "Well, now. You've been a naughty boy, haven't you, Officer..."

A few moments later, she knocked on her door. She creaked it open. "I may have something. Please, come inside."

"T-to your room? Well, I, um...you know..." Sahir stuttered.

"What's this? Is our resident Casanova suddenly feeling shrewd? Never thought I would see the day." Kenji said with a smirk.

"I'll have to pass on that, too. Out of...principle." Max uttered.

"Aww, Sparky! Playing the bashful game with me around, are we?" Kitty teased, causing him to blush.

"I guess that means I'll be staying put, too. For decency's sake." Kibō added.

"Ohhh, someone's learning~." Barbara chimed.

"I had hoped inviting you all in myself would erase any awkwardness, and yet..." Carrie shook her head. "Very well, then. Please, come in, ladies."

The girls walked into Carrie's room as the boys stood around awkwardly. Kenji put a hand to his face, and began wheeze-laughing.

"Okay, Care, what did you find?" Barbara asked.

"As close to a smoking gun as you can find, dear. So I cross-referenced the list of shifts with the times and locations of the killings. I was thinking I might end up with a list of about three or four officers to look into. Lo and behold, however, our job won't be so difficult. All of the killings were under the surveillance of one officer." Carrie explained.

"Whoa. Either this guy is the single most incompetent cop in the world, or he's a card-carrying member of the Lonely Hands Club. So whose badge are we plucking off?" Kitty asked.

Carrie brought up the profile of the officer in question. This man was relatively unassuming, with thin black hair and a thin moustache. "Say hello to Iruka Hirano. 37 years of age, 10-year veteran of the NPD."

"Oh, jeez. This guy looks the part of a cult member." Natalia uttered.

"So what kinda scummy crap has this guy been accused of? Excessive force? Fraud? Bet he's got disciplinary reports out the wazoo..." Kitty asked.

"Here's the first of several twists involving Officer Hirano: his record is spotless. No disciplinary issues, no formal complaints. I haven't even found evicence that he's so much as fired a gun while on-duty. Not exactly who you would accuse of being a violent murderer--much less an emissary of the living dead."

"This can't all be coincidence, but...you would expect this level of violence to come from someone with a history of that kind of behavior." Barbara said.

"Looks can be deceiving, love. Death's Hand's most dangerous attribute is their ability to blend in. They say a successful predator is able to camouflage themselves within a community. They put themselves in a position where no one would ever believe that they could do anything deplorable. This may be another example of that. A police officer with a spotless record. Who would ever believe he murdered at least 24 people?" Carrie explained. "Of course, if that doesn't convince you, perhaps this next fact about Officer Hirano will."

Carrie pulled up an article. "Five years ago, Iruka Hirano was dead for several hours."

Kitty blinked a few times. "You mind winding that back a bit?"

"February 2024. Officer Hirano was shot in the back by a robbery suspect. He was declared dead on the surgery table. He had been clinically brain-dead for three hours. Then, when the coroner walked into the room to collect his body, he found Hirano sitting upright, alive and well. Like nothing ever happened."

"Hmm. HMMMMM. Just got up like nothing, hm? I'm guessing that's when the Hand Brigade came in and sprinkled some magic vampire dust on him."

"And what's more, ever since then, Officer Hirano has only ever been on night patrol. Officially due to an 'aftereffect of being clinically deceased'."

"This has to be the guy. When is his next patrol?" Barbara asked.

"Let me check..." Carrie resumed typing. "It's going to be...the area surrounding the parlors. Tonight."

"Bingo. We can start setting the trap. We'll hold off on sending the warning message. If we let people know too early, he could be taken off patrol, or he'll find a way to avoid us. We've got the element of surprise on our side. You did awesome, Care. We might've never gotten this info without you." Barbara said.

"Your praise is unnecessary, love, but it's appreciated all the same." Carrie said, a pleased look on her face.

"Let's go let the boys know. I'll bet you they're still standing around like goofs waiting for us." Natalia said.

"While we do that, I do have one more thing for everyone..." Carrie began.

After explaining everything to the boys, Carrie presented what she had been hiding: a box filled with dark-colored earpieces. "Communicators, so we can keep in touch while you all are out in the field. Courtesy of Sensei."

"Boy, now we really look like we're in Criminal Minds. I love it." Max said.

"We'll be sure to put these to good use. Thank you for pursuing this route, Care. This is going to change how we operate completely. One small thing, however." Kibō said. "While we're out in public or around someone suspicious, it could be dangerous to call you by your real name. That might be the quickest way to exposing our identities. Any ideas for a code name?"

Carrie began to think it over.

"It can be something pertaining to you. Something few people would connect to you."

"Hmm..." After a moment to think, her eyes jolted open. "I...think I have something. There was a nickname my Mama always called me by. 'The stone I find the most beautiful, that represents keeping a calm mind.' I want to honor the love she had for me. So, while we're communicating, I want you to call me 'Amethyst'."

"As good a reasoning as any. We'll put everything into effect starting tonight. Just to remind everyone, this is going to be extremely risky. But now we have a distinct advantage." Kibō dictated.

"Steel yourselves, team. Tonight, we're going vampire hunting."

\---

February 12, 2029

2 a.m. on the south side. The parlors and nightclubs of the area had long since emptied out. The only sign of life to be seen was a single, roving patrol car.

Iruka Hirano parked his car. He whistled to himself, and twiddled his thumbs. "Friggin' hungry, man..." he grumbled.

His radio sprang to life. "This is a notification for all squad cars in the vicinity of South Naruki. We have received reports of suspicious individuals loitering by the Kame-Daichi nightclub, over."

Hirano licked his lips. He pushed the radio button. "Dispatch, this is Unit #2473, I am within walking distance and am currently on route. Over."

"Appreciate it, 2473. Proceed with caution. Over." Max switched communication to his earpiece. "Hook, line, and sinker. Nice job, Amethyst."

Inside of her room, one of Carrie's laptops had multiple camera displays from around the nightclub. "My pleasure. Careful, everyone." she said.

Hirano, whistling to himself again, stepped out of the car. He popped the trunk open, and peered inside. There was a ragged jacket present, along with a white wig. "Hmmmm...nah. Think I'll stick with the ol' blue for tonight..." He shut his trunk, and began walking in the direction of the nightclub.

"Target is headed your way, Doll." Carrie communicated.

"I'm hidden away. I see him now." Barbara replied.

"Hang on, how are you seeing him on camera? I thought vampires didn't show up on film." Max asked.

"Some do, some don't. Depends on the culture." Kenji replied.

"See he's not using a flashlight. Almost like he can see fine in the dark..." Kitty pondered.

Hirano peered into the alleyway next to the nightclub. "Hellooooo. Any rough and tumble types partying in here? I'm up for a good time..."

He entered the alleyway. "We playing hide and seek in here? Fine by me. Thrill of the hunt, and all that shit." A small pebble fell at his feet. He gazed up and caught a glimpse of something moving atop the adjacent building. "Swear to God, if this is some rabid cat, I'm gonna be pissed..."

Taking notice of a ladder leading up to the roof, Hirano headed upward. There was no one to be seen. He walked over to the edge, peering out. "Really trying to out-bullshit a bullshit artist, huh? Where the hell did--"

A recorded message began to play. Both from behind Hirano, and on the radios of every officer within a five-mile radius.

"This is an all-points bulletin to the Naruki Police Department. Your ranks have been infiltrated by a monster. One who is responsible for the deaths of 24 men over the past several months. This is not a crusade of righteousness, but an attempt to satiate a sick hunger. You will find details of how these crimes all occurred under his watch in the files sent to your personal accounts at this very moment."

Elsewhere, Jugo sat in his vehicle, listening intently. "JoJo, you sneaky bastard..."

"This individual has brought shame to his position--and yours--by his indulgence of wanton violence while on-duty. And the identity of this man, this monster of deceit: it is none other than 10-year veteran, Officer Iruka Hirano."

"Wait, what?! Hirano?" Jugo repeated.

Hirano himself just smirked, and shook his head.

"We do not discriminate based on the crimes perpetrated by his victims. Murder is murder. We shall take justice into our own hands, and force this monster to reveal the full extent of his gruesome deeds to the world. This bulletin has been brought to you by the Ashen Artisans."

The broadcast cut out. Hirano slowly turned around, finding Kibō standing behind him, wearing the Artisans disguise, his face covered by a dark veil. "So how long did it take you pricks to come up with that?" Hirano asked.

Kibō summoned forth his sword.

"Heh. Not in the mood for banter? Just wanna get to the violent stuff?"

"You're with Death's Hand, right? What's the point of words? You're just a mindless monster, killing for fun."

"Kehehehehehe..."

"What's so funny?"

"Y'all can't even see it, can you? Just how full of bullshit you really are?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I won't lie, tearing those street rats to pieces gives me that nice, fuzzy feeling. But are people like that really worth fighting me over? They were all yakuza...all of them stole, hurt, maybe even murdered. If you brats really cared about fixing society, you wouldn't be gunning for me. Y'all should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you? You've massacred 24 people--"

"24 criminals, kiddo. 24 blights on the world that this city's better without. I mean, think about it. Say they're arrested. Trials cost a shit-ton of dough. Then they'll be thrown behind bars where they can live like kings off the paychecks of the rest of us. And they can always get out and go straight back to being crooks. But once I'm done with 'em..." He motioned with his hands. "Poof. Gone. They're no one's problem except Izanami, now. I've cleaned up the shitty shit system in this town way more effectively than you lot."

"That's...that's wrong. You haven't cleaned up anything. You've just answered violence with more violence. People won't change their ways through making a climate of fear. We want to change them for the better. You people...all you want is power and control."

Carrie was listening in, when a familiar feeling overcame her.

"(Tell him to move, or his life is forfeit.)"

"Kiddo, I've already got power to spare. A spotless record and a schedule where I can feed off thugs to my heart's content! Good or evil, I don't give a shit!" An aura of darkness began erupting from Hirano. His eyes blazed red, and he bared his fanged canines in a manic grin. "Cuz it all tastes the same to me!"

"(From behind. Warn him now!)"

"Behind you, Kibō'!" Carrie yelled out.

In an instant, Hirano dissolved into the ground, and appeared behind Kibō. "Persona!" Percival appeared and blocked Hirano's attempt at biting Kibō. The spirit took a swipe, sending the officer flying back, landing on his feet.

"Kehehehehehe...woulda been disappointed if ya didn't fight back a little. Lucky guesswork only gets ya so far--"

A giant arm constructed out of water rose up from behind Hirano, punching him away. He landed on his head, and a distinctive "crack" could be heard, and he fell over limp.

Barbara emerged from the water. "Are you alright, Keeb?"

"Yeah, yeah...lunatic would've got me if Care didn't warn me. Is he...?"

Barbara looked over to the unmoving Hirano. "Oh...oh, God...I was trying to get him away...did I..."

"Urrrhhh..." Hirano began twitching, and got to his feet, head still out-of-place. "Fuckin' bitch...this shit still hurts, y'know!" He put his hands to his head, and forcefully cracked it back into place. "Assault and attempted murder of a police officer...not cool, brats."

The aura around him intensified. The multicolored robe and sharp-toothed mask manifested over the undead officer. His eyes blazed red behind the mask.

"So you know who's about to rip you in two, let me get proper introductions out of the way. I'm Iruka Hirano, Polynices of the Theban Elites. Y'all bit off way more than you could chew, cornering me here. When I'm done pickin' you shitstains clean...they won't know whose bones are whose."

"Now enough bullshit. Time to die!"


	22. THE UNDEAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aided by Carrie's navigation and foresight, the students confront their monstrous target.

February 12, 2029

I used to believe in a little thing called "justice".

That's what every cop tells you upfront, anyway. That they put the badge on and throw themselves in front of bullets out of a sense of duty and righteousness. Having spent ten years putting that badge on, I can tell you that for 80% of them, it's nice, glossy horseshit.

For them it's all about getting to walk around with a gun and telling people what to do. That hot, steamy power. That's what it's about.

For me, though, that glossy horseshit wasn't horseshit at all. For the first five years at least. I totally bought into the "criminals are assholes" motivation. I joined the force a few months after this real high-profile killing. 15-year old kid shot in an alleyway. Ends up dying in his sister's arms. How fucked up is that? I wanted to be the guy that took the SOB that did it off the streets. Animals like that don't deserve to breathe anything but the greasiest, piss-smelliest prison air there is.

Crooks don't deserve to walk around.

I thought my "brothers-in-arms" thought the same.

Then one day, I died.

Shot in the back by a shitbag yakuza trying to rob a corner store.

Docs couldn't do anything. So I died. And I stayed dead. For like 3 or 4 hours.

Then I wasn't. Guy in a mask and robe found me. Called himself "The Master". Used some magic fairy dust bullshit and brought me back. Told me it was proof that his power could breach even death. Said that even more power could come my way if I more or less sold my soul to him. Then he spilled some truth bombs.

My partner didn't come in to assist until the gang fuckwit was long gone. I died because they had been in cahoots for years, trading info and drugs for security. So much for "band of brothers", huh?

Everything I'd believed about my job came crashing down. Justice, order, goodwill...all a fuckin' lie. Doesn't matter what uniform a human puts on, you can't fix their inner urge to be selfish and power-hungry. So I took the Master's offer. If no one else in the department gives a shit, why should I?

That extra bit of power came with a price. Now I'm a card carrying Nosferatu. I'm always hungry, the sun hurts like a motherfucker, but I get to wipe away thugs like nothing. I'd say I got a good deal. Finally found the idiot that shot me a few months back. Him and his pal were delicious. So were the rest of 'em.

Good, bad, it don't matter.

All tastes the same to me.

\---

"...why are you explaining this?" Kibō asked.

"Are you still trying to make us see your line of thinking? Make us think that it's alright for you to kill people and feed on their blood? Who would ever agree with that?" Barbara questioned.

"The cops and a lot of the public, for starters." Hirano retorted. "You'd be surprised how many of my fellow boys in blue don't see much of an issue with what's happening. Yakuza kill each other all the time. What's 24 less public leeches to worry about? I've made my peeps' jobs easier and the public feel safer, what's there to disagree with?"

"How about butchering people and using them as a food source? Rationalize it all you want, you're just a violent madman." Barbara replied.

"Violent lives warrant violent ends, honey. Most of the common folk would say these fuckwits got what was coming to 'em. Prison fixes people every once in a while. Not these snake-tattooed greed bags. They respond to just one thing. I'm just giving it to 'em."

Kibō shook his head. "This is pointless. Trying to reason with you is impossible. You'll only--"

"Only respond to one thing? Kehehehehe. See, Leader Boy? We're not so different after all."

"....."

"We can't come to an agreement, so we'll just kill each other. That's how this always works, right? I won't say no to some good ol' fashioned bloodshed. Y'all think you've got me hunted down? You've got it backwards. In a big way."

Hirano held out his arms, and allowed himself to fall back off the side of the roof. The floor beneath Kibō and Barbara began to shake violently, as bursts of dark energy erupted from where Hirano fell.

A giant, boney hand rose up and grabbed the side of the roof. The rest of the creature's body hoisted itself up. Hirano's lanky form had been replaced with that of a gargantuan skeleton, thirty feet in height, with the Death's Hand emblem carved into its skull.

"CATCH ME IF YA CAN, KIDDIES! I'M GONNA GIVE YOUR LITTLE MATES THEIR DINNER INVITES...PERSONALLY!"

Hirano's massive form disappeared.

"Wh...where did he go?" Barbara nervously asked.

Kibō took to the communicator. "Amethyst, he vanished. Is he anywhere on the cameras?"

"No...I'm not seeing anything." Carrie scoured every camera angle, but there was no sign of Hirano. "Everyone, stay on the highest alert. He's transformed and vanished. Stay out of sight, and if he makes himself known, do not engage him by yourself."

The rest of the students kept themselves hidden throughout the immediate area. "How did we lose him? He's taller than this building and didn't even make a sound." Barbara pondered.

"He's not getting away that easily." Kibō asserted, before leaping over the side of the building onto the ground below.

"Wait up, Keeb! She just said not to--oh, no no no..." Barbara went after him.

Carrie continued looking through the cameras. "Did he just run off? No, he wouldn't waste a transformation just to flee. Where is he..."

"(The Chariot.)"

"Chariot...? Who..."

"(He of the black-and-red. Certain doom is mere seconds away.)"

Carrie frantically switched over to Kenji. "Kenneth...you need to get away right now! He's nearby!"

Kenji, hidden in an alley by the pachinko parlor, picked up. "What? Are you certain?" He looked around. "I don't see him anywhere. All there is..." He put a finger to his ear. "There's this incessant ringing in my ears..."

So focused was Kenji on this task that he hadn't noticed the massive, boney jaw closing in on him.

"Kenneth! He's on top of you! Run!"

Kenji looked upwards, quickly ducking away before the monster's jaw clamped down.

"Somehow you're even more hideous than before...suppose I should make a hasty retreat. Can ill afford to toss my life away on an unwinnable fight..." Kenji sprinted away.

Hirano rose back up, then began to charge energy in his gaping maw. He launched a large fireball at Kenji, and it exploded.

"Kenneth?!" Carrie put her hands to her mouth. "Oh, God..."

Near where the fireball exploded, Kenji lay on the ground, unscathed. "How did that not...?" Lying next to him was Natalia.

"Just in the nick of time. You were about to be toast."

"I appreciate the assist. Now where did he go?"

Carrie looked through the cameras. "He's gone again...everyone, go to the source of the explosion. You won't stand a chance if he gets you alone. You need to regroup as soon as possible."

Kibō and Barbara ran over to Natalia and Kenji. "Are you guys alright?" Barbara asked.

"Considering I was just moments away from becoming breakfast for a pile of bones, yes, I'm alright." Kenji replied.

"Did you see the size of that thing?! We have to get the others, they won't stand a chance against him alone!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Amethyst, where are the others?" Kibō asked.

"Max and Sahir are behind the nightclub. But...I don't see Kitten anywhere." Carrie answered.

"Either she's out of the cameras' range or she's well-hidden. We can play it two ways. Sahir and Maxie being together might dissuade Hirano from going after them, but he might change his mind if he can't find Kitty...but I don't like the idea of leaving her alone, either." Barbara said.

"We're playing a guessing game with an enemy we can't see. He could be bearing down on us, for all we know." Kenji added.

"Let's get Sahir and Max. Better to bolster our numbers and then start looking for Kitty. Let's move quick. Just because we can't see her doesn't mean he can't." Kibō ordered.

Nearby, in the middle of an alley, was a single cardboard box. Crouched underneath the box was Kitty. "I cross the East Sea for a fresh start and an education, and here I am, sitting under a smelly cardboard box waiting for a giant skeleton vampire man to eat me." she thought.

She began to feel a ringing in her ears, and tried to cover them, to no avail.

"I'm gonna be ripped to pieces, aren't I? Part of me thinks I deserve it. Karma always wins out in the end. I stole, I lied, and now Stallord from Twilight Princess is gonna make me an early breakfast."

The source of the ringing grew closer.

"Lin...why would you work with these people? I know it's tough for you to say no to a payday, but why a murder cult? What if this guy kills me and eats me? Would you even care? I know how I'd feel if it was you about to be snacked on. I just want to talk to you one more time. I want to tell you off, then hug you, then tell you off again, then hug you again because you're my sister and I love you no matter what and and and---"

"RUN, KITTEN!" Carrie yelled out, snapping Kitty out of her trance.

Over her, Hirano's massive hand was raised up, about to come down and crush the box. Before that could happen, a bolt of lightning struck the skeletal fiend, staggering him.

"Get the hell away from her, you murderous bastard." Max ordered.

"Oh, my dorky, beautiful savior..." Kitty sighed, got up and ran. With her safety assured, Max ran after.

"GRRRR...PICKED THE WRONG DAY TO PLAY HERO, ROMEO. JUST PISSING ME OFF AND MAKING ME HUNGRIER!" Hirano boomed.

"Hey, Mr. Ọkpụkpụ!" Sahir yelled out. Hirano glanced over, seeing Sahir standing atop the nightclub. "Gotta tell ya, I taste awful, but you're welcome to try for yourself!"

Hirano stomped over to where Sahir was, towering over him. "I RESPECT YOUR BRAVERY, KIDDO. SO ARE YOU SO DONE WITH BEING ALIVE THAT YOU'RE HANDING YOURSELF OVER NOW, OR ARE YOU REALLY THAT FUCKED IN THE HEAD?"

"Mmm, to be blunt for a second, it's probably closer to the second one. Seeing how you're showing up on cameras, you obviously don't follow every part of the bloodsucker's handbook. But I'm banking on you following another part..."

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR BABBLING. YOU CAN FINISH YOUR LITTLE LECTURE IN HELL!" He raised his arm up, preparing to bring it down.

"Persona!" Amadioha was summoned forth, and called down a thunderous blast of lightning, striking Hirano in the ribcage, setting it ablaze.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY THE FUCK DOES IT HURT SO FUCKING BAD?!"

"Luck's on my side! My power comes from the Sun itself! And your kind doesn't much like the Sun, does it?!" Sahir proclaimed.

Hirano stumbled and staggered into the street, leaning his massive body onto a building. "GOTTA HEAL UP...GOTTA GET OUT OF SIGHT...HOLY FUCK YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

He began to disappear again, but was halted partway through. He looked down, witnessing hundreds of arms composed of water grabbing his legs. "THE HELL...?!"

"Oh, Officer, didn't anyone tell you it's rude to leave in the middle of a performance?" Barbara chided.

"He's immobilized! Now's your chance!" Carrie exclaimed.

Kitty, Sahir and Kenji all hit the trapped monster simultaneously with fire attacks centered on his ribcage, the effects intensified by a bolt of lightning from Max. Hirano's roars were deafening as he was quickly engulfed in flames. He buckled over to his knees.

Natalia teleported herself and Kibō onto the top of Hirano's skull, which was not on fire. Kibō drew his sword, and plunged it straight into the Death's Hand emblem on the skeleton's head. Hirano let out a blood-curtling wail.

"NOOoOOOOo...WaAAaaaay..." The skull began to crack and crumble to pieces. Natalia reappeared and teleported Kibō off, as the skeleton broke apart and scattered onto the ground.

Hirano, returned to human form, lay on the ground. His robes crumbled and faded away, his eyes returned to a normal shade, and his canines shortened. "Keeeeeh...undone by a bunch of trust fund brats. What a load." he groaned.

"It's over. If you didn't have fun with us, you really aren't going to enjoy what comes next." Kibō said.

"Yeah, yeah, what-the-fuck-ever. My mind's gonna be wiped and I'm going to prison for the rest of my days. Might even get executed. Or stabbed by another inmate. They love cops in there, especially ones that have a few yakuza notches on their belts. How 'bout we save a lot of people a lot of trouble and just kill me now?"

"No. Because we aren't like you."

"Kehehehehe...still sticking to that thought, eh Leader Boy? Fine. Keep on living in fantasy land. Just you wait. Once you get to my age, you'll see that the easy way's worth it. We're all just walking sacks of meat and blood. Power and control...you're nothing in this world without it. You'll see it my way one of these days. Especially you, kiddo. It's in your blood...kehe. Kehehehehe!"

Kibō turned away. "Tie him up. Leave him to the police. The real police."

Barbara caught him as he walked away. "Hey, don't let him get to you. You're nothing like--"

"I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep."

"Keeb. You can't hide things from me."

"I really just need some sleep. I'll talk in the morning."

"It is the morning, Keeb." Max retorted.

Kibō shook his head. "Let's just go. I need that...creature out of my sight."

"....." Kitty looked on ponderously.

\---

Daybreak comes. A crowd has gathered in south Naruki. Jugo was at the head of the crowd, looking upward. "Well, ain't this a sight..."

Hirano was hanging upside down from a light pole, tied up by a rope. Tied onto the rope was a piece of cardboard with the Ashen Artisans logo spraypainted onto it. Hirano's skin was burnt.

"Yeah. I did it. All of it. I killed 24 people in cold blood. Now could you please get me down? All the blood's rushing to my head and I haven't seen the sun in five years and it burns like a motherfucker so please please get me the fuck down!" the shamed officer griped.

\---

Kibō slept in late. He groggily got up and looked at his phone. 11:53 a.m. "Ngh...wonderful."

He noticed several notifications. "Four messages from...Kitty? What could she be wanting..."

Are you awake? - K 😼

Sent four times, one hour apart, the last one sent a few minutes ago. He messaged her back.

He sat in the main room to have his breakfast. He turned on the TV. The news was talking about Hirano's confession. It was already being called the biggest scandal in the history of the Naruki Police Department. "You've got doctors stealing from patients, you've got entertainers molesting people, now you've got a cop admitting to being a serial killer! Who are we supposed to trust in this town?!" one interviewed bystander commented.

In the background, a young man could be seen holding up a sign bearing the Ashen Artisans logo on it. "Fight the power! You see this, assholes? They're coming for you! Your time is over!" he could be heard proclaiming.

Kibō watched for a little longer before shutting it off. He sighed. Then, a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Jake from StateFarm. Open up." Kitty replied.

He complied and opened the door. "Woof. You look like crap." she said.

"I just got out of bed."

"Yeah, I can tell." She walked past him and plopped onto the couch.

"Couldn't you at least not put your shoes on the couch? Last night you were hiding near garbage."

"Oh, right. Manners." She pulled her boots off. "Don't you worry that pointy little hair of yours, I showered after getting in this morning so my tootsies smell like peaches--"

"What do you want?"

Kitty sighed. "Straight to the point, huh Keebie?"

"Did Barbara send you to check on me? I told her, I'm fine."

"Barbie's got nothing to do with why I'm here. She's worried, yeah, but she figured you just needed some space. I'm here because I want to be."

"You should've taken her advice. I said I'm--"

"Nope." Kitty sat up, and patted the other couch cushion. "Sit."

Kibō grumbled, before relenting and taking a seat next to Kitty.

"I know you're not okay. My BS alarm goes off every time you say otherwise. It's about what Officer Alucard said, isn't it?"

".....yes."

"Want me to explain in detail why you're nothing like he is? Besides the fact you don't smell like week-old kimchi."

"You don't have to. I know I'm nothing like that lunatic." Kibō put his head down. "Yet."

"Is that what you're afraid of? That you'll turn psycho at a moment's notice?"

"He told me it's in my blood to seek power and control. And...he wasn't wrong about that. My entire family history is filled with ruthless political minds, that would do anything to get ahead. My own brother was like that. Now he's sitting in a prison cell."

"That's his problem. Not yours. You aren't like that."

"But what if it becomes that way? I'm scared to death of getting to where I start using you all for my own ends. It's why I was so hesitant about taking the 'leader' banner. What if I go down that same, destructive road? If it really is in my blood to seek power and control..." He sighed. "I really shouldn't be the leader."

"Baloney."

"You're more qualified than me. Smart, charismatic, quick-witted...everyone likes you. Even Kenji, though he'll never admit it."

"Well that's a good tidbit to hang onto." Kitty winked. "But that wouldn't be a good idea. I said it once, I'll say it again. I'm way less qualified than you are. For starters, I actually have done really bad stuff. I've stolen, and I've lied. You remember who my sister is, right?"

"The Viper, I think it was?"

"Righto. Seoul's resident Snake Queen. Be grateful your big bro wasn't a big influence on you like my big sis was. I wanted to be just like her, in all the worst ways. But you know what? I got out of it. I'm trying to right the ship. Lin...hasn't done that. The opposite, actually."

Kitty patted Kibō on the back. "You're my buddy, Keebie. I know you won't make the same mistakes your bro did. And if you do? Well, that's what we're here for. To set you straight."

Kibō put on a smirk. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, a smile! Really don't see that enough. You know you can talk to me about anything. I'll probably be snarky about it, but I'll lend an ear. I know I joke around but I do care about you a lot."

"Thanks, Kitty. Really helps knowing you have my back. I'm still getting used to having to rely on everyone."

She patted him on the knee. "Now go throw something on. We're having lunch to celebrate. Unless you don't mind people seeing you in your jammies?"

"I'd rather avoid that. Give me a moment."

"Promise I won't peek."

\---

A short while later, the students were seated at a table outside of a café in Akihabara. "Ah...oh, God, these cakes are like heaven baked into a little square." Sahir expressed as he scarfed down the desserts.

"Perhaps they'd he more heavenly if you actually chewed..." Kenji uttered. "Sakuya, dear, could you remind him about his manners, please?"

"Sorry, Kenji-san. But it's not really proper for a maid to dictate orders to the Master." Sakuya, in her maid uniform, replied.

"Fair enough, I suppose."

Sahir put his hands together in a heart shape. Sakuya giggled as Kenji shook his head.

"Do you need any more tea, Carrie-san?" Sakuya asked.

"Ah, yes, dear. Thank you. Sorry this isn't exactly the tea date I'd promised." Carrie replied.

"No need to apologize. That will come in due time. I'm happy that you're out in the world again. I'll be right back~."

"Thought I heard some hooligans nearby." Shinji appeared.

"Sensei! Lunch break, I'm assuming?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah. Had to come by and see my star pupil. Did she do good, or did she do good?"

"She was superb, Sarada-san. I'm not exaggerating when I say we couldn't have done it without her." Kibō replied.

"That's putting it lightly. She got us all the info we needed to catch the SOB. I don't know how many times she bailed us out of danger going after him." Max added.

"You taught her well, Sarada-san." Barbara said.

"Oh, please. I gave her the basics and she ran with it. You did a stand-up job, kid. You did your old man proud."

"Thank you, Sensei. That means a lot, truly."

"Just one other thing...could you, uh...maybe put a good word in with Higashikata for me? I might've, kinda, sorta accidentally sold him a busted Samsung once upon a time."

"Wait, you sold THAT guy a messed up phone? How are you still breathing?" Kitty asked.

"Believe me, I had to give him a million assurances on top of fixing the blasted thing! Thank the gods Kagetora-chan was there to cool him off, otherwise I might've been given my last rites then and there." Shinji scratched his head. "Anywho, I'll leave you kids to your meal. Don't be strangers, now..."

"Oh, wait, Mr. Shinji!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Hm? What's up?"

"Just hold on a second. It should be coming at any moment."

"Hm? What's going on, Natalia?" Carrie asked.

Sakuya came back holding a cake, placing it in front of Carrie. "A very happy birthday to you, Carrie-san~!"

"You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" Natalia asked, giggling.

"Boy, that's one way to start your birthday off..." Shinji joked.

"Oh...oh, dear...sorry, you just caught me off guard, is all..." Carrie uttered, blushing.

"Well, look at this old granny over here." Sahir joked.

"So says the second-oldest..." Kitty uttered.

"Now before we dig into that cake, I do have something in my bag..." Natalia said.

"Natalia, you didn't have to go out of your way for me..."

"Now what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't give you something today, of all days?"

She pulled out a purple hoodie, decorated with a pattern resembling computer wiring. "Take it as the replacement for the one that got burned up. Just updated to fit your new path in life~!"

"Ohhhh..." Carrie gave a smile and embraced Natalia.

"I was gonna try for a surprise beach trip, but health wise I still don't know if you're okay for it. Plus we're all pretty beat from last night..."

"It doesn't matter. I'm happy just being here with the most wonderful friends I could ask for." Carrie giggled. "You know for years I never wanted to celebrate my birthday. Every passing year was just more time where I grew up and my parents weren't around to see it. But now...now I feel like there's reason to be happy. I have this new family I can grow and be joyful with."

She tried waving away her tears. "Don't cry, Care. It's a happy moment." Barbara said.

"They're happy tears, love. Come, then. I don't want to keep you from dessert."

The happy students, joined by the curious store owner, had their way with the desserts. For the first time in what felt like ages, everything was alright in the world.


	23. Memories in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden downpour alters the students' plans for Valentine's Day, but as they'll soon realize, there are far worse things to deal with than a holiday spent indoors...

February 14, 2029

"Of all the days for the heavens to open up..." Rin sighed, looking out her window at the downpour outside.

"Can't be helped. The land and its children need it to grow, after all." Rose replied.

"I know that. I'm just sad for the children, is all. They were looking forward to the dance, but having them go out in this weather would be too risky. And I had my own plans for tonight..."

"You know I don't mind. A cozy evening here with you is my precise idea for the perfect Valentine's Day."

Rin giggled. "I can only imagine how many of these lines you kept saved up over the years."

"I keep pages of them stuffed in a jar I keep hidden under the bed. And that isn't even all of them."

Rin became flustered. "P-please stop, I'm actually struggling for words now."

"Oh? The great auteur, Professor Ringo Kubo, lost for words? Perhaps I've unlocked a hidden magic."

"Even when you're joking, you're flattering me."

"I say nothing I don't mean."

Rin sat on the couch. "Come here. I'm in need of cuddles."

"Happy day~." Rose giddily skipped over and plopped on the couch next to Rin.

"Careful! Don't want to wake Shizuka up."

"You know she sleeps like a rock. We'll be fine. Just..."

"What is it?"

Rose thought for a moment. "I love you. And today is such a special day, and I don't think we should hide anything from each other. Can we be our real selves, just for tonight?"

"Our real selves?" Rin looked down. "Oh. You mean..."

"I can go first if you need a minute to think." Rose closed her eyes. In an instant, her hair turned from a normal shade of blonde to platinum blonde, and her skin turned pale. Once she opened her eyes, they had taken on a golden hue. "Well?"

Rin smirked. "Still beautiful."

"I despise having to put on a disguise for people, but they would all know something was amiss. The harshest truth I've learned about humanity is how they fear that which is different. Would I be accepted if they knew I wasn't..." Rose appeared saddened.

"Please don't go there. You're as human as anyone else. I couldn't care less about how you look. Anyone scared off by your appearance isn't worth having around."

"I know you're just saying that. But truthfully speaking, I don't know what I am. A synthetic organism created by the God of the Moon in order to properly assess human emotion. Made in the image of his wife, the Goddess of the Sun, who refuses to look at him after he commited an unforgivable atrocity in her name." Rose put on an unconvincing grin. "That's what I've been led to believe, and yet...I can't ignore this suspicion I have that they're both keeping something from me. Heh. For someone as wonderful as you to have to bear with my doubts about what I am..."

"Rose...you know I'm not the perfect person you think I am. And it's not a mystery why I fell in love with you. You're wise, and you're kind, and you can appreciate living in a way most people can't. I wouldn't be where I am now without you at my side for all these years. And we'll be with each other for many, many more years to come. Not only that, but..."

Rin rubbed her arms. Rose grasped her hand. "If it's not comfortable for you, then I'll leave it at that and we can just go back to cuddling."

"No, no, it's alright. It wouldn't be fair to you. Please don't be too bad..." Rin closed her eyes. After a few moments, she reopened them.

Both of her arms were covered with faded scars.

"Well, they seem to have gotten better." Rose said.

"These arms...the permanent reminder of my lowest point. To think I could tell you how appearances don't matter, all while using my power to hide my shame..." Rin looked downward. "I'm just so disgusted by these scars. What they represent. How I almost died, miles from home at the bottom of a rainy forest. How I nearly heaped even more grief onto my mother. How it was all part of my brother's sick game. For someone like me, who can't even face their worst moment...do I have the right to be where I am?"

Rose gently placed her hand onto Rin's arm. "Do you know what I see when I look at these? I see someone who, despite all the pain and loss they've endured, has managed to carve out a wonderful life for themselves. You made it out of the forest, and you stopped Tohru. Now look where you are. An exceptional career, with excellent students, and friends that have become like family over the years. A bright, adorable daughter and...my eternal devotion. Can you really say that your arms would've precluded you from achieving anything?"

"....."

"Besides, what is it that JoJo said? 'Chicks dig scars'."

Rin snickered, and tried holding back laughter. "Sorry, I...I never thought I would hear you say 'chicks' with a straight face."

"Well at least I got you to laugh."

"I'm sorry for dampening the mood. Suppose it matches the rain. Seems like my whole life has been a sequence of torrential downpours..."

"Remember what your mother says. 'The stronger the storm, the stronger the flower that grows from it.'"

"True enough. Mom's never wrong about flowers. Oh, speaking of which..."

Rin got up and went to her room. She re-emerged holding a bouquet of blue-colored roses.

"Oh my goodness, Rin..."

"These are incredibly hard to come by. Mom managed to get her hands on some seeds, through I assume whatever underground network Dad used to get his more...unique fruits."

"My word...I've never seen blue roses before. They're lovely, Rin. Thank you."

"Beautiful blue roses for the most beautiful blue rose in the world. Happy Valentine's Day, my beloved."

Rose took the bouquet, and she and Rin kissed. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"I'll go put these in water. I think you've earned some extra cuddles~."

"As good of a return gift as I could ask for."

\---

"You sure you're all right to head out there, Barbie?" Kitty asked.

"I'll be fine. Nimue'll keep the rain off of me." Barbara replied while applying her makeup.

"I'm really sorry Mother Nature had to go on a crying fit. Know you had today circled on your calendar."

"I can't say that I'm not disappointed, especially after I spent all that time practicing with Keeb. But I'm going to look at the positives. Now instead of a big crowd, it can just be the two of us. I have something in mind for what we can do."

"That's the right way to look at it. Big booming get-togethers aren't really my thing."

Barbara finished putting herself together, and grabbed her bag. "Okay, I'm off. Got any plans for your night?"

"Ah, nope, nada, got nothing in--"

There was a knock at the door. Barbara looked at Kitty and raised an eyebrow.

"...okay I have something in mind." Kitty uttered. She went to open the door. Max was there, and he was holding an umbrella, and dripping water.

"You'd think with my Persona being an actual Thunder God that I'd be fine with a little rain. Nope." Max shook his head.

"Well come on in, silly, and get that jacket off." Kitty said.

"Oh, hey Sis. You got plans for the night?"

"Same plans as you, from the looks of it. Only I'll make sure to dodge the raindrops. Have fun~." Barbara chimed.

"Hey you tell Keeb to keep his hands to himself, y'hear? You know how he is about his wood." Max quipped. Barbara elbowed him as she walked past.

Kitty shifted in place. "Hey."

"Hey. So, we got any plans for the night? We just gonna watch some anime, or...?"

"I did have something in mind, but...oh, you're gonna think it's so stupid." She began blushing. "This may actually be the stupidest idea ever and you're seriously gonna want to break up with me when you see it."

"Kitty, I survived you telling me you were a thief. I think I'm well equipped for whatever you can throw at me."

"God I hope that doesn't age poorly. Oookay, so I know you're big on superheroes, and I'm big on...playing trash games on purpose. For laughs."

"Uh-oh."

"This is my worst idea ever. You're not ready for the full Kitty Experience."

"I've seen my fair share of crap."

"So the other day I went by Quiet Man's game shop, and I asked him, 100% seriously, 'What's the worst superhero game you have? Like worst in the so-bad-it's-good way.' And then he gives me that kinda grumpy look that he gets, and then he pulls out this ancient-looking box."

"Did you buy one of those Creepypasta games, Kitty?"

"Guess we're gonna find out together. I present to you..." She pulls out a small cartridge, bearing an image of Superman pulling back his disguise. "...Ring-Flying Simulator 1999."

Max blinks twice. "Oh, Jesus."

"I thought it'd be fun to, you know...subject ourselves to it and make fun of it. Together. On Romance Night. You hate me right now, don't you? I'm the actual worst and you want to go out that door and back in the rain cuz it'd be way more fun than having to play an awful game with me--"

"Kitty, Kitty, calm down! I didn't even say anything."

"Your eyes say plenty. Any other girl would want to sit down, watch some cheesy romcom and daintily fall asleep on their boytoy's shoulder. I'm about to put you through literal torture."

"Kitty, I am well aware that you are not 'any other girl'. But that's part of your charm. Yeah, it's not the first thing that comes to mind when I think of a romantic Valentine's Day. Or the second. Or third. But it's absolutely your idea of a fun time. So it's fine by me."

"Sparky..." Kitty uttered. "So good! He's SO GOOD! I HEAR THE BELLS, BARBIE!" she thought.

"One thing, though...isn't the N64 pretty old? How are we gonna play it?"

"Oh, I've got that covered. Quiet Man lent me his just for tonight. I've got it all hooked up."

"Super. Well...let's start the pain train, I guess."

The pair set up in Kitty's room, with Max having the controller. The title screen appeared, showing Superman fighting Braniac.

"Now before we get started, I'm just gonna let you know something. Keep this in mind while you're playing. This game sold over 500,000 copies." Kitty said.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yes. That's not a joke. Half-a-million people experienced this game when it came out. Let that sink in."

"And Keeb wonders why the world's messed up."

The game began with Superman flying through a trail of rings. "Wait, what did Lex say? 'Solve my maze'? This isn't...this isn't a maze." Max uttered. "Wow, this controls...not very well. At all. Huh?" Superman flew into a bridge and became stuck. "Wait, what the hell? How am I stuck?"

After a while, Max was still on the first stage. "Boy, this thing really doesn't fool around with the time limit. What's up with this green fog, anyhow?"

"Oh that's 'Kryptonite fog', according to the developers. In reality, it's there to hide the awful draw distance. Without it this game would actually look worse. Hard as that is to believe."

"Buuut isn't this a world of Lex's design? Couldn't he just make Supes really weak?"

"Sparky, please don't question it."

A short while later, Max passed the ring stage, and was met with a 15 second stage involving oncoming cars. "The hell, what's going on--oh, it's over already? I didn't even get a chance to--WHAT?!" He was taken back to the ring stage. "I don't get a second chance?! I'm back at these godforsaken rings again?!"

"Yeeeep."

"Oh, this is ass. This is so ass."

Eventually, Kitty took over playing. "I don't get it, how do you make something this terrible? I know 3D was still in its infancy back then, but this is a whole other dimension of awful." Max said.

"Well, when you're dealing with WB, these things tend to happen. Early on, they had new executives coming in, and they hated Titus from the get-go. So they made their dealings as unpleasant as possible. They couldn't get anything in this game without going through prolonged arguments with the WB big wigs. The whole virtual world thing is because, I kid you not, WB had a problem with Supes causing property damage."

"Yeah, because Superman would never cause untold amounts of property damage...or break a guy's neck..." Max rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I don't think this thing was ever gonna set the world on fire, but corporate interference really didn't help. The whole story's actually pretty fascinating."

"You know, it's nice to hear you just be geeky over video games. Even something as ungodly as this thing."

"Yeah, well, that's just a master going to work, Lin."

There was silence as Kitty slowly realized what she'd said. "...oh, no. I just called you Lin, didn't I? Dammit, and everything was going so good..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It was a slip of the tongue. It used to be her sitting here with you, huh?"

"...yeah. I told you I followed her lead on everything. Gaming was the one thing we shared that wasn't illegal. It wasn't the Snake Queen tutoring her partner in crime. It was just two sisters having fun with each other. I miss that. I dunno, you sitting here just reminded me of the good old days. I'm not calling you a thief or anything."

"Well, for what it's worth, this has actually been pretty fun. Experiencing something together is way better than doing it alone. I might've thrown the controller out the window if I was by myself."

Kitty chuckled. "It's only fun cuz you're not the one playing it."

"For real, though. I wouldn't mind this being a regular thing. Having you around makes even the worst game in the world fun."

Kitty smiled, and sat up next to Max. "Y'know, Sparky...I was wrong. About you not being a thief."

"Huh? Why's that? What did I steal?"

Kitty turned red. "My heart, you goof."

"Oh, uh..." Max stuttered and began blushing.

"...woooooow that was cheesy! Just forget I said anything!"

"S-sure thing." 

"Hey, you feeling alright? You're paler than a ghost."

Max began to sweat. "What am I gonna do? This is getting serious...I can't keep leading her on like this. But she looks so happy. I can't speak up tonight of all nights, can I?" he thought.

"Yoohoo, mission control to Sparky, come in, Sparky!" Kitty waved her hand in front of his face.

"Gah! Sorry, my bad. I'm just zoning out from...how awful this game is."

"Hmm. If you say so." she said with a hint of skepticism. "Anywho, you haven't SEEN awful yet. We still have to get to the combat."

"Oh, joy. There's combat. Fantastic." Max began to think. "She can see right through me. I have to say something soon. The longer I hold off for, the worse it'll be..."

\---

"I'm sorry to impose on you like this, Sahir-san. I should've called ahead." Sakuya said, dripping wet.

"Don't sweat it. I would've called you to come hang out if it wasn't so bad out there. Plus with you here, it won't just be me and Kenny." Sahir answered.

"Oh, Kenji-san is here too?"

"Yeah, Keeb's using their place for his romantic rendezvous with Barb. And with Maxie over at Kitty's dormroom, we decided to celebrate our crushing loneliness together. It was setting up to be an...awkward night."

"Well I'm happy to break that awkwardness." She shivered. "Sorry, I need to get out of these clothes. I brought extra ones with me. Is there somewhere I can change?"

"Sure, just use my room. Kenny's using the bathroom."

"Oh, I couldn't, that wouldn't be appropriate..."

"Nuh uh, not gonna hear it. Can't have you shivering out here while Kenny takes his sweet time with...whatever he's doing. I don't mind. Just make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna go run and grab some extra towels." Sahir sprinted out the door.

"O-okay, just be--and he's gone. Not one for patience, is he?" Sakuya walked into Sahir's room and closed the door.

Kenji stepped out of the bathroom. "The Valkyrie's cooking habits strike again. Ugh..." He looked around. "Thought I heard some voices out here. Where did he go?"

He noticed that the light was on in Sahir's room. "Now what could he be doing in there...something inappropriate, surely." He went over and knocked. "Sahir, what are you doing?" He opened it slightly.

"W-wait! Don't open the--" Sakuya protested, but it was too late.

Kenji looked inside, and his eyes widened. Sakuya looked mortified. Kenji quickly shut the door and backed away slowly, shell-shocked.

Sakuya bolted out, fully clothed. "Kenji-san, wait, it's not what you--"

"What the hell...kind of game are you playing at?!"

"Please, just listen! I'm not trying to deceive anyone, I--"

"Sakuya...I'm going to ask you this once, and once alone. Was I seeing things just now...or are you really a--"

"Don't say anything more, please! I don't...I don't want to hear it..." She fell to the floor, and took the fetal position.

".....you didn't...see anything...there's nothing to see...I'm a girl. Whatever you saw doesn't matter..."

"...does Sahir know?"

"I could never! He's the absolute last person I would tell this to. Even putting aside his flirtatious ways, you know about where he's from, don't you? Do you know what they do to...people like you and me? At best we would be thrown in jail, at worst we would be..." She shook her head. "How could I ever tell him this..."

"First of all, we aren't in Nigeria right now, are we? And as far as Sahir himself is concerned, I don't think he has a hateful bone in his body. Otherwise he wouldn't invite me over whenever he feels lonely. Our own professor is in a relationship with another woman. Given what I've heard about where he grew up, I'm frankly curious as to why he doesn't think that way."

Kenji groaned. "I'm not going to hold a knife to your throat and order you to tell the truth. Your reasons are yours alone, and you're entitled to your privacy. Still...the bigger the secret, and the longer it's held, the higher the chances are that reactions may not be positive."

"....."

"By the way, about the other day--"

Sahir walked back in. "I'm baaaack! Huh, hey, what's wrong?"

Sakuya stood up. "Oh, um, I..."

"She was still a little cold from the rain, so she was just trying to warm up." Kenji interrupted.

"Oh, jeez. Should've come back quicker. Here, take this."

He handed Sakuya a towel. "Ah...thank you." She blushed.

"So what's on the menu for tonight? I'm cool with anything."

Sahir and Sakuya pondered how the night should be spent. Kenji sat in silence.

\---

The sound of rapturous applause echoed out from Kibō's television.

"...wow." Kibō was sitting on the couch. Barbara lay next to him, halfway covered by a blanket.

"Les Miserables is a classic for a reason. Oh, to be part of a huge performance like this..." Barbara mused.

"That's the big goal for you, isn't it?"

"It is. I'm at home when people are watching me sing and dance. Getting to do that in front of hundreds of people on the biggest stage...that's my dream."

"Dream..." Kibō thought for a moment. "Hey, Barbara...have you thought about what's going to happen when we graduate? I mean...with us? When we see each other every day it's easy to forget that eventually we'll be scattered all over the world. You'll head back home, and I'll still be here."

"Well...I can't say I haven't thought about it. But it's still a long ways off. I mean, we're only in our second semester. Who knows where life's gonna take us? I do know one thing, though." She grasped his hand. "When I'm finally on that big stage, and I look out towards the crowd...I want you to be the first person I see."

"I'll do everything in my power to make that a reality." He sighed. "I'm just so envious of you all. Everyone knows what they want to do with their lives. I still don't know what I should do...what my dream should be."

"Like I said. You have plenty of time to think. It's a question for the future. Right now..."

Barbara stood up, and worked with her phone. She placed it on the kitchen table, as opera music began to play out of it.

"I believe you and I were meant to have a dance tonight."

"Heh. Yeah. I believe you're right."

He got up, took her by the hand, and they began to slow dance.

"...I meant what I said before." Barbara uttered. "That I want to sing for you forever. I know that's a long time, but I meant it."

"I know. And I meant it when I called you an angel. I could never get tired of hearing you sing. Even when I'm asleep..." He paused. "No matter where the future takes us...I never want to stop hearing your voice. I want to be there once your dream's been realized. Even if we're on opposite ends of the world, I'll make it happen."

Barbara was blushing wildly. "Well, the impossible happened. Somehow I'm even more in love with you than I was before."

A short while later, they were back on the couch. Barbara got an alert on her phone. "It's from Max. 'Still raining like crazy. Gonna stay here overnight and head back first thing. Stay put there. We'll get up early so no one sees.'"

"Wow. Still that bad. We'll need to coordinate, then. Give ourselves enough time before class. Guess I'll have to let Kenji know..."

"Fine by me. I didn't feel like leaving anytime soon, anyway~."

"As long as you don't mind using Kenji's bed--"

Barbara put her head on his shoulder, took off her glasses, and made herself comfortable before closing her eyes.

"...or this. This works too." Kibō conceded.

\---

February 15, 2029

"Good morning, girls~." Barbara chimed to the other girls in the classroom.

"Well, now. Looks like someone had a pleasant night." Carrie said.

"Ahehe." Barbara giggled.

"Kitty, what's with the look? Did something happen last night?" Natalia asked.

"You losing sleep again, Hoodsie? I think you're seeing things." Kitty averted her gaze.

In the corner of the room, Kibō moved his arm around. "Finally getting...some feeling back..."

"You weren't doing anything freaky last night, were you?" Max asked.

"Of course not. Your sister just decided to use my shoulder as a pillow..."

"Care to repeat that?"

"I-it's not what you're thinking, really."

"I'm just messing with ya, dude. Long as Barb is happy, I'm happy. Do anything to upset her, though, I'll make you solve a maze as punishment."

"Do I want to know the context of that?"

"No. No you don't."

"Hey, boys." Kitty called out to them. "What's up with Kenny and Kicks? They sick or something?"

"I don't think so. Nobody was there when I got back to my room. I thought they'd already left." Max answered.

"Hunh. Kenji never came back to our dorm, so I just assumed they were running late. But I guess that isn't the case." Kibō added.

"That's...weird." Natalia uttered.

"I did notice one thing. On the kitchen counter, there was a bag with women's clothes inside. I know Sahir has his...interests, but I think stealing a girl's clothes and neatly folding them inside a bag is a little extreme even for him." Max explained.

"Not to mention Kenji wouldn't put up with that sort of thing. My guess is they had a girl over." Kibō added.

"If there was any girl they had over, it would've been Sakuya. Let me try calling her..." Barbara said.

"...hello?" Sakuya picked up.

"Hey, Sakuya, good morning. Were you with Sahir and Kenji last night? They haven't showed up for class, and my brother says he saw a girl's belongings in his dorm when he got back."

"Ah, yes, I was. Kenji-san woke up a little while ago with stomach cramps, so we took him to see a doctor."

"Oh, no. That's awful. Is he doing alright now?"

"He's, uh, doing fine. He's just getting some rest. Sorry, I have to go, the doctor's coming..."

"Okay, well, just keep us poste--"

"*click*"

"...huh. That was odd."

"Barbie." Kitty said. "Did you notice anything wrong with that?"

"A few things. You'd think Sahir would've let one of us know that Kenji wasn't feeling well." Barbara replied.

"Not to mention, I didn't hear any background noise. In all the time I spent in the hospital, I rarely went a moment without hearing a nurse or some kind of machinery." Carrie said.

"Could just be in a smaller office. Still, you'd think they would've left a note or something." Max said.

Rin entered the room. "Morning, everyone. Hm? Aren't we missing a couple?"

"I just got word that Kenji's at the doctor over a stomach bug. Sahir's with him." Barbara answered.

"Hm. Usually they would email me if something was amiss. But if it was urgent, I can understand why they wouldn't. Hopefully it's nothing major."

"Barbie. I don't have a good feeling." Kitty whispered.

"It is pretty odd, but there's nothing to be done for now. I'll check back in during lunch." Barbara replied.

\---

The school day ended, and there was still no sign of the missing students. The remaining students gathered in Max's dormroom. "Nothing different from this morning. Doesn't look like anyone's been here." he said.

"This is bizarre. What kind of stomach cramp keeps someone at the doctor all day?" Kibō asked.

"Unless some kinda alien hatched in Kenny's gut, this is way too long of a wait. Doesn't explain the radio silence either." Kitty added.

"Sakuya hasn't answered you back?" Natalia asked.

"No. I tried at lunch, I just tried again...just goes straight to voice-mail. The boys haven't picked up. Her professor never got an explanation from her, either. That's not like her at all." Barbara explained.

"Carrie, do you think you can track down their phones?" Kibō asked.

"Certainly. I'll just need Sakuya's number." Carrie answered.

A few minutes of laptop work later, Carrie had a map of the city pulled up. "The boys aren't coming up anywhere. Almost like they've vanished off the face of the Earth. Ms. Tsumomo, on the other hand..." A dot appeared on the map. "Right there. Her phone is...not very far from here."

"Zoom in for me." Barbara requested, and Carrie did so. "That's...that's her room."

"Look at her last few calls. All of them were made from her room. Nowhere near a doctor's office."

"She sounded scared on the phone. Do you think someone was threatening her? Like, they took the boys and they're having her make up a story about Kenji being sick?" Natalia asked.

"If that's the case...there's only one group that could pull this off." Max surmised.

"Death's Hand." Kibō stated.

"Dastards probably aren't too happy about us taking down another of their elites. This could be their method of payback. With poor Sakuya caught up in it." Carrie said.

"Let's get to her room, then. The kidnappers might've left some sort of clue." Kibō ordered, and the group departed.

They stood in front of the dormroom. "Locked. That's odd...does she have a roommate?" Kibō asked.

"No. It's a one-bedroom apartment. No one else would have a key except for her." Barbara replied.

"Guess this is where I come in." Natalia said.

"Hold on a sec, Hoodsie." Kitty took a hair pin out of her pocket. "Much as I don't like to admit it, I've got some experience in breaking and entering." She put the pin inside the keyhole, and began fidgeting with it. A minute later, the door unlocked.

"Aren't you glad I'm using my powers for good?" Kitty joked.

The group entered the dormroom. "Her phone should be here somewhere. See if anything looks out of place." Kibō said.

"Well, pink, pink and more pink. Honestly, the place reminds me of your setup, Barbie. Just switch out all the pink for light blue." Kitty said.

Carrie picked up some papers. "She seems to write quite a bit. Maybe there's something here that can help."

She and Natalia sifted through Sakuya's words. "She sounds so sad..." Natalia uttered.

"'I am a creature of many masks. Most forced upon me by a sick, ugly world. Why must I have shame heaped upon me, simply for being who I am? I never asked for this body. Any time I am forced to look upon this...thing, I must suppress the urge to wretch. This cruel goddess the people worship...if I am indeed her creation, then why was I 'gifted' this form that I despise so much? Why be forced to live a life of judgement and persecution, of living in fear of being uncovered? People...they don't see you for who you are. They see you for what you are.'" Carrie read.

"Wow...she sounds like she really hates her body. I can relate to an extent, but this feels so much more visceral..." Natalia said.

Carrie presented the notes to the rest of the group. "Nothing that can tell us where they are, but reading these sent a chill down my spine. Sakuya clearly has deep-seated resentment towards a lot of things. People, the world, the gods...but especially herself." she explained.

"'No one expressed their disgust quite like Father did. I wasn't even of the same species, as far as he was concerned. I was a demon that needed to be exorcized from this world. For a man as devout as Father, my existence was unacceptable. So in hopes of squeezing the sin out of me, I was made to dwell in a charm-covered basement. 'O divine walls, remove these impure delusions from this tortured creature'. The gods humanity serves so fervently punish those who don't fit their molds. Yet wasn't it through their own forge that I was brought unto the world?'" Barbara read.

"'I will follow whichever path leads to my own acceptance. Whoever can change this disgusting world, for the better, so that I won't have to live as an abnormality...'"

"...what is she even talking about? She's going on about how people see her as something unnatural. She's always seemed like a normal girl to me." Kitty said.

"Sis...do you know why she's so upset?" Max asked.

".....I really shouldn't. It's her secret. She trusted me enough to keep it close. But...the way everything is looking, it's not right to keep you all in the dark." Barbara explained.

"So what you mentioned to me...it's true, isn't it?" Kibō asked.

"Yeah. Sakuya...was born a boy."

The other students looked stunned. "Whaaaaat?!" Natalia exclaimed.

Kitty felt to make sure her headphones weren't on. "Okay, I'm not mishearing. That's actually a thing you said."

"I don't believe it...I never would've guessed." Carrie uttered.

"Did Sahir know about this?" Max asked.

"I don't think so. Sakuya only ever told the rest of the theater club, and I only told Kibō. She doesn't want too many people knowing about it." Barbara replied.

"I can see why. From the sound of those letters, her life must've been hell." Kitty said.

"She only wanted people to see who she is, instead of what...poor girl..." Carrie said.

"What could this have to do with Death's Hand taking her, though?" Kibō asked.

Kitty was skimming the letters. Her eyebrows raised. "Um, guys. I think I found exactly that."

Barbara began to read it. "'Then one day, I was liberated by my king. He freed me from my bindings, gave me a place where I could escape from judgement. He gave me power. All he asked for in return was what I had wanted myself: to help him punish the goddess that had held sway over this land for too long. The same one that molded me, and cursed me to a life of discrimination. Her servants were the ones perpetuating the suffering of people like me. Their hearts were born and lived through cruelty. And I believed him wholeheartedly. But recently...'"

Silence, as the students came to a horrible realization.

"...We've read this completely wrong." Kibō uttered.

"Sakuya...she wasn't taken by Death's Hand." Barbara began. "Sakuya...is..."

The door opened. The group's eyes all darted to the sight of Sakuya, standing in the doorway, dumbfounded.

She turned and ran.

"Oh no you don't!" Kitty yelled, and the students gave chase.

Sakuya ran as fast as she could down the hall. As she got close to the stairs, she was suddenly hit from behind. Kitty had leapt into the air, tackling Sakuya down the stairs. Upon reaching the base, Sakuya attempted to flee, but Kitty held her in a grapple hold.

"What's up, girlfriend? Finally done with the doctor? You getting a puke bag for Kenny? 12-hour stomach cramps are no joke." Kitty questioned.

"Let...ngh, go of me!"

"Sakuya." Barbara stared down from the top of the stairs, the others behind her.

"S...Senpai..."

"Don't 'senpai' me. We read your letters, Sakuya. You're part of Death's Hand. You were from the beginning. That's right, isn't it?"

"....."

"You really have nothing to say? You spy on us for your cult friends, and now that it's game over you're just gonna clam up?" Natalia argued.

"I had thought you a lovely person. Now I don't know what to think. These people you've sworn fealty to, do you even know what they are? Thugs, rapists and murderers. One of them nearly killed me. I might feel the effects of it for the rest of my life. You truly would sacrifice us to satisfy people like that?" Carrie chided.

"I trusted you. Whenever you asked me for advice after practice, I was happy to give it. I really thought you were a kindred spirit. Was all of that an act? A puppet show put on for your 'king'?" Barbara questioned.

"Sahir and Kenji. What did you do with them? And don't feed us more of that 'doctor's office' BS." Max demanded.

"...let go of me." Sakuya uttered.

"Fat chance." Kitty retorted.

"Fine, then." Shadow energy emerged from beneath the girls. "You'll just have to come with me."

"Huh? What the--" Sakuya vanished with Kitty.

"Kitty!" Max exclaimed.

"This is bad. We don't know what she has planned. We have to find them, and fast." Barbara said.

"Something about her demeanor felt off...every Death's Hand member we've faced so far was more than eager to take us out. It felt like she wanted to explain herself." Carrie said.

"And her letters...it sounded like she was having doubts." Natalia added.

"We can't think about that now! Every second we're dawdling around, it's another second they're alone with her!" Max angrily said.

"He's right. There's no time to waste. I'll key in on their signatures." Kibō brought up the Metaverse app. "There. Kitty's in the auditorium. And there's Kenji and Sahir close by, along with...hunh."

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked.

"This other signature close to them. It's obviously Sakuya, but it's...different. It's not like the other Death's Hand members that show up as Shadows in the Metaverse. Hers is reading like one of ours."

"One of ours? So does that mean..."

"In all likelihood, she's like us. She has a Persona. If that's the case, she'll be even more dangerous. We need to move, fast."

Kibō pressed the button, and they teleported to the alternate version of the academy.

\---

"Please stop fidgeting." Sakuya finished binding Kitty's hands behind her back. "I don't want you to have any discomfort."

"How considerate of you. You're awfully polite for a psycho fanatic." Kitty griped.

"Is that how you see me? As some kind of mindless deceiver?"

"You certainly wore the veil of secrecy well enough." Kenji piped up, also restrained close by. "If it weren't for a slip of the tongue, I never would've suspected you. This past Sunday, when I asked you to remind Kitty of her manners, you said that 'maids can't give orders to the Master'. I had thought that wording was strange, and it nagged at me for the days since. Now I know that it was your subconscious expressing devotion to your liege."

"....."

"...how long." Another voice spoke up. It was Sahir, also bound by rope.

"How long, what?"

"Were you one of them from the beginning? Was the whole reason you decided to hang out with me because you were told to spy on us?" He looked despondent. "Were we ever really friends?"

"I can answer that, Kicks. No way in hell. Knowing who she's pal-ing around with, I'm debating whether she even has a soul or not." Kitty said.

"I don't want to believe it. Sakuya...you know who you're working for, right? I can't believe that you're really like them. I know that you aren't." Sahir insisted.

"You don't know the first thing about me. You never even realized my worst secret." Sakuya replied.

"No, I didn't. And I feel like a jerk for not making you comfortable enough to tell me about it. It's a shock, yeah, but I'm about letting people live how they want. I'm not gonna judge something when I can't even begin to understand what it's like to be in your shoes."

Sakuya paused. "Why aren't you disgusted?"

"Why would I be?"

"My king--the Master--told me that the goddess' servants are all judgemental hypocrites. That they're the reason why someone like me could never truly be accepted. Everyone I ever met saw me as some sort of freak. Then I meet you all. Pupils of the goddess' servant. You should be the most close-minded people of all. But then...I saw differently. People of different backgrounds and creeds, getting along and being completely accepting of each other. Even after I told Barbara-senpai about my true nature, she still welcomed me with open arms."

"And then there's you. You confound me most of all. I've heard the stories of what your homeland is like. People like me are stoned to death! You, more than anyone else, should find me sickening and unacceptable! My own father saw me as disgusting and unnatural! How could you not?!"

"Heh. You're right. Where I'm from, a lot of people think that way. Most of my family thinks that way. And to be honest, up until a couple years ago, even I thought that way. But then I spent a whole summer in England with my uncle, working out for a bunch of football clubs. He left home a long time ago to work for an English club. I saw a different way of living when I was there. He said to me, 'football is the world's sport. On the pitch, and in the stands, we're all equal. People from different places, coming together because we all love the game. We're all just people, in the end.' That got me thinking for a good long while."

"Then I came here and saw how Teach is with her partner. It might be the most genuine, heartfelt love you can ever see. Who am I to say that's wrong? I can't judge someone when I haven't walked in their shoes. My uncle was right. We're all just people. Where I come from doesn't mean anything. I am who I am, not what I am. Just like you. I believe that you're not like those murdering monsters. I feel like I do know the real you. Anything else makes no difference."

Sakuya was in tears at this point. She crouched down in front of him. "Thank you, Sahir-san. I'm sorry for this, truly. When this is done...I hope we can still be friends." She dried her face and started walking away.

"Wait, seriously? After all that you're still gonna fight them?" Kitty asked.

"You know now that we aren't the enemy. Why go through with this?" Kenji questioned.

"I have known no other worldview save what the Master allowed me to see. I believed that the path he laid before me was the only one that would bring about the world I desired. That only his justice could change humanity. Yet, I have seen the true nature of those he has enlisted in his cause. If you and your friends' justice is the truest path to that vision, I must see it for myself. If you all have the strength to make a just and kind world...then that is the world I wish to live in." She walked away.

"Let her go. I've said all I could. It's up to Keebs and the others to break through to her. They just have to convince her that we can make a better world than the mask brigade. Sakuya...I hope we can still be friends, too." Sahir said.

\---

Kibō and the other students arrived in the auditorium. "Hey, over there!" Barbara exclaimed.

A lone figure was perched on her knees in the center of the stage. She had her back turned to the group. She was garbed in a black hooded robe, the hood of it down, revealing a dark head of hair tied back with a pink bow. On the back of her robe, an image of a pink magnolia. She got to her feet, put her hood up, and a mask appeared. She turned to the group, bearing a black mask with a stitched up mouth drawn on, and covered said mouth with one of the long sleeves of her robe.

"Well, then...shall we?"


	24. A Girl Named Tsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students confront the traitor within their circle of friends.

2021

"Sakutarō."

"That isn't my name, Father."

"That is the name you were bestowed with at birth. Your name and body were gifts from the gods themselves. Would you declare that they were wrong?"

"My name is Sakuya. I'm a girl. Stop calling me by that other name."

The child was crouched at the bottom of the charm-laden basement. Surrounding the father was a group of eight other men, all of them garbed in robes and prayer beads.

"Those are the words of the foul spirits that have congregated inside you, my son. They have deceived you, and led you to reject the form the gods granted you. We are going to cleanse these impure thoughts from you now."

"Please, stop it, Father..."

Sakuya closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Her father had tried this several times before. His behavior towards her had degraded to an extreme degree in the week since her mother left him. Her father blamed Sakuya for this, told her repeatedly that her mother couldn't stand the sight of her.

Now she was going to be forced to endure another round of "re-education". This is what happens when you reject the gods' love. She couldn't understand any of it. She didn't feel like a boy, never did. Why did she have to be punished for living the way she felt? Why couldn't she get her father to understand? Why was she made to feel this way?

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. Her father and the other men were gone. Only one person was standing there now. He had a large frame, was garbed in an azure robe, and wore a mask.

"It's alright. They can't hurt you anymore."

He placed his hand on her head.

"The followers of the gods have harmed you. The world as it is now could never see you for who you are. It lacks proper leadership. I can make the world you desire. Will you help me?"

He extended a hand to her. She took it.

Sakutarō could finally disappear. Sakuya could finally live.

\---

February 15, 2029

The students were away from the stage. Sakuya, garbed in her robes, held her long sleeved arm over her mouth. "There is no need for words. You're here to enact your justice." she said.

The group continued walking towards the stage.

"The past means nothing. I am your enemy. An enemy who betrayed you from the beginning. I wonder how you must see me. Do you see me as the same kind of monster as Shōta Kagami and Iruka Hirano? An unrepentant monster who only wants to satiate their base desires?"

"Your friends are safe and sound. Other than keeping them restrained, I have no intent to harm them. What is this all for, then?"

The group made their way onto the stage.

"I have been taught that all those who serve the gods of this world are responsible for my continued misery. That I could never be accepted so long as the world remains as-is. Never realizing that the same judgement that had been heaped upon me, I was now heaping onto others. I was seen for what I was, never who. I viewed others through the same lens. My own worldview was just as tainted as those whom I despised so much."

"So what, you realize you're a giant hypocrite and you're gonna play nice? You really expect us to believe you after everything?" Max chided.

"If you're really serious, then why not release the others? Why do you still look ready for a fight?" Natalia asked.

"The Master taught me from a young age that this world is broken, and that only he had the power to change it for the better. His cause, I believed, was just. Yet, as the months passed, and I came to know you all...and I began to see the kind of people that served the Master...I became conflicted. And I started to wonder whether there was indeed another path to a better future."

"I want to know for sure. I have to see for myself that you have the strength and fortitude necessary to challenge the Master, and change the world." She gestured at Kibō. "You have been contacted by those who observe humanity. Designated a wild card that can alter the course of what is to come. I will face you in combat. You, and you alone."

"That's not how this works, we're doing this--" Barbara objected.

"Barb. It's fine." Kibō assured.

"But--"

"I've got this. I have to earn that leader mantle sometime, right?"

Reluctantly, she and the others backed away.

"You, who would rebel against the world for the sake of justice...unsheath your sword. Show me the power that can change the heart of mankind."

Kibō obliged, and brought out his sword. "Persona!" Percival appeared behind him in a burst of flame.

Pink petals began to float around the stage. "Yes. It is time for the curtain to rise. Now I will show you all that I am." Sakuya grasped her mask, and tossed it aside amongst a torrent of petals.

"Come, Hua Mulan!"

Appearing from the storm of petals was the visage of a woman, garbed in ancient Chinese battle garb, said garb and her eyes colored a stark pink. Her long, dark hair flowed about, and she wielded a crimson-hilted wōdāo.

"Knight of the Round, wielding iron blade and the will of rebellion. Prove to me the extent of your conviction."

The sound of clashing blades echoed through the theater. Kibō was quickly put on the defensive.

"There is hesitation in your blade." Sakuya said. "Why is that? Faced with an enemy you have doubts about cutting down? Uncertain whether you can win on your own?"

"Hmph."

"Take it from somebody who's led a largely solitary existence. Teammates can be a priceless boon...or a hindrance. Fight alongside them for too long and you come to rely on them. You lose the ability to fight competently on your own. You've yet to even use the sword in your hands."

Mulan kicked Percival back towards Kibō.

"You've remained static. Your power is no different from the day you gained it. Is that by design?"

"What do you mean 'by design'? Why would I want to stay weak?"

"Sahir-san told me much about you. How you dislike drawing attention to yourself. Your fear of strength, of gaining power. That if you gained more power, you might desire more of it. More and more until eventually you become the power-mad tyrant your parents exiled themselves to keep you from becoming. Am I wrong?"

"....."

"You can't challenge the world with your current strength. And you won't be able to rely on your friends for everything. A blade crippled by fear could never harm the Master. How will you expect others to follow your lead when you're hesitant on even attacking your enemy?"

Percival weakly attempted another strike, but was blocked, and cut down. The damage reflected onto Kibō, who fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

Barbara took a step to intervene. "Barb, stop! She told us to leave it to him!" Natalia protested.

"I'm not leaving him to die! To hell with just standing around watching!" Barbara exclaimed.

"Forget this. I'm jumping in." Max said.

"(Stop.)"

"Wait." Carrie objected.

"Wait, what? Keeb can't take much more of this!" Max griped.

"(He needs this.)"

"Just give him time. Don't you believe he can win?" Carrie questioned.

"I..." Barbara clenched her fist. "If he dies..."

"He won't. He has the strength. He just needs to realize it."

Kibō was on his hands and knees, panting and bleeding.

"How unfortunate. Who is really the enemy here, Kibō Ishimaru? Is it me? Or is it your own inhibitions? 'Knights are supposed to be fearless'. That is the ideal. In truth, no creature is completely devoid of fear. But it is the most noble of them all that can set aside that which terrifies them, for the sake of others."

"Don't sit there and insist that you are the one who can lead me to an accepting world, when you cannot accept that you need more to do so. If you cannot learn to defy your own terror and strike me down, then I will unleash the full extent of my power upon you. Think carefully about what you truly desire. Because no matter what it is, you will never be able to grasp it with this paltry display of power." Sakuya dictated.

Kibō was left to his own thoughts. Suddenly, a voice.

"You know she is right. The last time you faced an enemy like her alone, you ran and cowered, and needed the others to bail you out. You've purposely allowed your growth to come to a halt, all because you fear that it will lead to ruin. You've repeated it to yourself countless times. 'I am not Kyohei'. Yet you yourself are not so sure."

"You do not treat your friends as expendable pawns. You tread a righteous path. You embody everything he does not. You are not him."

Kibō struggled to his feet.

"Will you walk the path of strife? Take up the blade of nobility, even knowing of the trials that lie ahead of you?"

"I will not allow you to stagnate any further. True justice requires a steady hand to guide it. The hand of a true knight."

Kibō found himself surrounded by darkness. All that was before him was a glimmering sword, embedded into a rock.

"I...am me. I am Kibō Sōzen Ishimaru. Nobody else. I swore that I would free the world from the corrupt adults running it from the shadows. I want to make a world that will accept everybody for who they are. For my parents, for my friends. And for you, Sakuya. I'm done cowering in fear. I'll accept power. The power to change the world, not to take it. I am me. And I...am..."

"Take the blade. Unleash the strength that lies within. If you desire it thus, then my power shall be yours. I am Galahad. The power of the greatest of knights...the power to cut down the darkness...from this day forward, my strength is yours!"

Kibō grasped the hilt of the blade. He pulled, and with a roar, he dislodged it from the stone.

Outside of his mind, he was consumed by a pillar of blue flames.

"What the hell is this?!" Max exclaimed.

Carrie sighed, and smirked. "Oh ye of little faith."

The flames died down. Kibō emerged completely unscathed. The spirit that stood in front of him was adorned in shimmering silver armor, possessed mid-length, light-colored hair and beard, and pupil-less eyes. He wielded a silver longsword in one hand, a shield bearing a vermillion-colored cross in the other hand.

"His Persona...it changed?" Natalia questioned.

"This feeling...it's entirely different from what he was before..." Barbara mused.

Sakuya brought out Hua Mulan once more. "So, this is the form birthed by your resolve...a splendid, immaculate form, indeed."

"You were right, Sakuya. I was afraid that more power would lead me down a dark path, like my brother. But if I can't face that fear, then I have no chance of making a better world. For my parents, for my friends...even for you. My mind is clear of any doubt. Now, we can settle this for real." Kibō declared.

"Very well. Let us test this newfound resolve. Honor me with a duel, that I may see firsthand the power you wield."

Blades clashed once more. Mulan's deft, swift strikes were blocked by Galahad's shield, and countered with powerful sword blows.

"Tell me, Kibō Ishimaru. Did you mean what you said? Is there room for someone like me in the world you desire? Even after I betrayed your trust?"

"I meant every word. I can't even begin to understand what your life up to this point was like. But I can tell you aren't like the others. This world hasn't treated you very well. All of us can relate to that. But you were taken advantage of. Used by selfish people for their own goals. This might be reckless of me to say, but I believe that your end goal doesn't align with theirs."

"Hm. Optimism mixed with idealism. I can see why Barbara-senpai adores you. I can tell..."

Galahad overpowered and cut down Mulan.

"...yours is a path worth following."

Sakuya closed her eyes, resigned to her defeat. She fell to her knees. "A righteous display. Just as I suspected. The others are in the back, unharmed. You may punish me as you see fit."

Kibō gestured for the others to go to the back.

He walked over to Sakuya. He extended his hand out. "I don't want to walk out of here with you in chains. After everything, you're just like the rest of us. But if you follow us out of here, it'll mean that you're going against the people you swore loyalty towards. It's what has to be done, for the people of this city. Will you help me?"

Sakuya stared in amazement. "Compassion towards your beaten foe. I had wondered what Senpai saw in you. Now I understand. I hope you can keep your word. I'll probably die if you lose."

She took his hand, and stood up.

The rest of the group emerged from the back. Kitty stomped over to Sakuya and punched her in the stomach. "That's for tying me up!" she griped.

"Ugh...I definitely deserved that." Sakuya groaned. "Nnh...I know this will sound hollow given...well, everything. But..." She bowed. "...I'm sorry. I won't ask for forgiveness, nor do I expect it."

"I don't want words. I want you to prove it with actions." Max chided.

"You took us for a right ride, Ms. Tsumomo. You'll need to work to regain our trust." Kenji added.

"Sakuya." Sahir began. "I won't lie. This hurts. Knowing that you were selling us out to the bad guys...it's a tough pill to swallow. I still can't wrap my head around it. I'm sorry for everything you've gone through. I hope you can trust us enough to tell the truth from now on."

"I'm so sorry...I really hurt you all. I really want to make up for it."

"You can start by telling us everything you know. About Death's Hand. And the Master." Barbara answered.

"Hm...I may not have all the answers you want. But I'll tell you as much as I can provide."

"Please do." Kibō said.

"Don't make us feel stupid for this. You're gonna be under a microscope from now on." Kitty insisted.

"I suppose that's only fair." Sakuya said.

"There's one more condition." Carrie said. "There's somebody you'll have to explain this all to."

"Oh, okay...to whom?"

\---

A knock on the door of the Kubo residence.

"I've got it." Rin called out. She opened the door.

"Hey, Teach. Sorry to barge in this late." Sahir said.

"Do we have a story to tell you..." Kenji added.

The other students all stared at one person in particular: a very guilty-looking Sakuya.

A short while later, Sakuya finished her explanation.

"...I see. That's quite a bit to take in." Rin said. "But why choose now to reveal yourself? You were entirely above suspicion before today. Did something happen?"

"To be honest, I had been intending to do this for a while. If Kenji-san hadn't stumbled into both of my secrets, it might have been an even longer while. I've been conflicted about whether I had made the right decision following the Master...and whether betraying the person that got me to where I am was a good idea." Sakuya said.

"You must understand that we have many, many more questions that need answering. Who is this Master? Why does he hate Rin so much? What's the end goal? Why do some of you have Personas and others possess something completely different? Why can we use these powers in the real world now?" Rose asked.

"I'll try to answer as much as I can. First, where our powers come from. As you likely know already, not everyone has the aptitude to manifest their inner selves as a Persona. The Master tests this through use of an ancient mirror."

"A mirror...yes, Mimi mentioned something like that." Rin said.

"Mirrors are a gateway into the soul. The one the Master possesses has unique properties that can force a Shadow Self to appear and submit instantly. It's not a natural process by any means. And for those who don't have the ability to wield a Persona, the forced fusion results in what you saw from Kagami and Hirano. People becoming more Shadow than human."

"I suppose that's why they appear as one or the other on radars." Kibō surmised.

"The Master began putting this method to more excessive use about a year ago. My theory is that this has led to an erosion between reality and the cognitive world. Hence why your powers and ours have started to appear in this world."

"Okay, let's quit beating around the bush. Just who is His Spookiness, anyway?" Kitty asked.

"I'm afraid even I haven't seen the face beneath. He takes every precaution possible to preserve his secrecy. He taught me much in that department. He is...like a chameleon. He is everything to everyone. He sells you on his ideal vision while guaranteeing that you will get everything you desire in that vision. Whatever he needs to say, he will say it and convince you that he means it. But what he truly seeks...is what you all seek. Complete societal upheaval."

"Death's Hand has agents in every field you can imagine. Medicine, education, entertainment, business, law enforcement. He utilizes that corruption to break the public's trust in the establishment. Once that trust is sufficiently weakened, he intends to rise from the shadows, and do what he does best: tell the public what they want to hear. With the connections he's already solidified, and with the people's faith in the world around them irreparable, his rise to power would be child's play."

"Wait...so, then, when we reveal his people's secrets to the public..." Natalia uttered.

"We're causing the erosion in trust that he wants?" Carrie asked.

"Unbelievable. So we're just doing his dirty work for him?" Max questioned.

"Yes, and no. What you all are doing is providing an alternative to what he offers. What he seeks is an answer to what the public will choose once distrust takes hold: the order and control he will represent, or the freedom and anarchy you all offer." Sakuya explained.

"Well that's a dumb question. Who would want to be controlled?" Sahir asked.

"You would be surprised. There is an appeal to having all of your decisions made for you and not having to think for yourself. So he believes." Sakuya responded.

"That's crazy talk. I can't believe people would actually want to live under someone else's thumb..." Barbara said.

"So how does the professor fit into all of this? Why is he targeting her?" Kibō asked.

"The Master holds a great deal of hatred towards society's foundations. And most of those foundations lie in the people's belief in the gods of this land. I can...understand that resentment, to an extent. People's belief in higher powers remains his greatest obstacle to getting people to submit to him fully."

"Hang on...I remember hearing something like this. They called the professor 'the goddess' chosen warrior'. What's that about?" Barbara asked.

"I suppose I should be the one to explain that." Rin began. "I told you all about the mission me and my friends went on ten years ago. The forces that were at play back then were far greater than any of us knew at the time. And when it came time to challenge those forces...I was given unspeakable power. The power of a goddess. Granted to me by the Sun Goddess herself, Amaterasu."

"Wait...okay, I know that we've seen a lot these past few months, but now you're telling us you have the power of a god?" Kitty questioned.

"Not just any god. But one of the most revered and important gods in the entire country. When you think about what she represents, it's no surprise that the Master hates her so much." Kibō said.

"It isn't as straightforward as that." Sakuya began. "You do possess great power, Professor Kubo. The kind that the Master has yet to find a solution for. But to him, you are merely another servant of the gods. No, his hatred and fixation lies elsewhere. The one who he really wants to destroy..."

"...is you, Ms. Rose."

"Me? What on Earth could I have done?" Rose asked.

"Hang on, what? Even after what you said about Teach? Did you maybe mess up a flower arrangement for him one time, Ms. Rose?" Sahir asked.

"I don't make poor arrangements." Rose retorted, offended. "Regardless, I doubt it would be something that innocuous."

"Hmmm." Kenji muttered. "I wonder. Given what the professor has been hiding, it stands to reason that you also have your own share of secrets. You're clearly not from around here. You know an inordinate amount about the Metaverse, cognition and the nature of Personas. And now the man trying to destroy us is stated to hate you most of all. What exactly are you?"

"....."

"Rose. It's alright. They'll understand." Rin assured.

Rose sighed, and closed her eyes. Her skin turned pale, her hair turned platinum, and when she opened her eyes, they took on a yellow coloration. "It's as you say. I'm not from around here. Or anywhere, truthfully."

"I am a synthetic organism made to observe and study humanity, on behalf of the Moon God, Tsukiyomi. It was I who taught Rin the ways of cognition and the Metaverse, and first gifted her with a Persona. In truth, I am more akin to a robot than an actual person."

"Moon God, Sun Goddess...unbelievable..." Carrie uttered.

"So you were built for the Moon God...and here you are with someone empowered by the Sun Goddess." Kibō said.

"It is that sense of fickle purpose that leads the Master to despise you. Freely abandoning one master to serve another. He sees you as an inhuman being manipulating humanity on behalf of the deities he hates so much. An unfeeling automaton disguised as a human." Sakuya explained.

"Sounds about right." Rose deadpanned.

"Rose!" Rin exclaimed.

"The Master believes that destroying you both is the key to shattering the public's faith in the heavens. Prove the gods aren't infallible. Gain more strength in numbers. Once his strength is sufficient, he intends to confront the gods themselves. And crush them with his own hands." Sakuya explained.

"So how do we win?" Barbara asked.

"From the sound of it, no matter what we do, he'll get what he wants." Natalia said.

"Simple. Convince the public that your path is the correct one. Prove that the freedom to choose is needed, rather than willful submission."

"So just keep doing what we're doing, and hopefully make people see things our way." Kibō surmised.

"Professor?" Barbara asked.

"...sorry. It's nothing. I need to think over everything. We'll talk tomorrow morning." Rin replied.

The students departed.

Rin gave Rose a pensive look.

"What's troubling you now?"

"Rose. You're doing it again. Talking about yourself like you aren't human."

"Because I'm not."

"I told you that doesn't matter."

"To you."

"I don't know what else I can say to make you stop talking like that."

"Doesn't much matter. I'm going to bed. Or to recharge my batteries. Whichever applies." Rose walked away.

"Rose! Ugh..." Rin sat on the couch, thinking.

Rose stood in the hall. "Ngh..." Tears streamed down her face. "Cruel universe...why was I given...functioning tear ducts..."

From an unknown location, Amaterasu observed.

"My daughter...how much longer must I continue with this cruel charade?"


	25. Artisans, Inc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension among the students builds as the fallout from Sakuya's secrets continues.

February 17, 2029

Lunch period at the academy. Kibō sat beneath a tree, with Barbara in his lap, watching a video on his phone. The video showed his mother, Kyoko, wearing flashy black-and-white wrestling gear with "Kyoko" strewn across her pants. She was standing beside a bald, muscular man with a goatee.

"Is...is that Bautista?" Barbara asked.

"Just watch." Kibō replied.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm standing so completely still...that I'm slowly becoming invisible." the man replied.

Kyoko proceeded to pick the man up and carry him away, as interviewers and spectators clapped and laughed.

"Oh...my God." Barbara uttered.

"Yeah." Kibō added.

"Your mom is crazy, dude."

"Tell me about it. It's crazy the pictures she has around the house. I haven't even told you the Rock story..."

"So wait, didn't she have a metal band when she met your dad? Was it a side thing, or...?"

"She balanced the two for a while, but after having my brother she stuck to wrestling until she had me. I know how much she misses it. It's an unfortunate side-effect of staying anonymous. Whenever the WWE or MMA have an event in Japan I know she wants to race over there and be part of it. This isn't the only video I have of her with the big names. They absolutely loved her whenever she showed up. More than I can say about my dad's family."

"It's a shame they weren't fond of her. I get that it's a bit of a culture clash, but I don't know how you don't get a big, stupid grin on your face when she's around."

"Easy. When you're rich, politically-inclined snobs."

"Well for what it's worth, I'd much rather watch one of your mom's matches than some boring political debate."

"If you mean that, I actually have a highlight reel saved on my laptop. It's a reminder that, as tight as she squeezes me when we hug, there are people out there she's squeezed much, much harder."

A figure approached the couple. "Hello."

"Oh, hello, Sakuya." Barbara said back.

"I hope I'm not interrupting. It looked like you were enjoying your discussion."

"It's alright. Did you need something?" Kibō asked.

Sakuya sat on the grass. "I know you must be tired of hearing my apologies. Perhaps I hope deep down that it might curb your friends' harsh glares, deserved as they may be."

"My brother never has taken well to being tricked. Same goes for Kitty. Given her past, she understands nobody's irredeemable. You just have to give them time." Barbara assured.

"Maybe so. But back to what I'm here for. Remember how I told you that the key to victory was in making the public side with you? I had an idea of how to make that happen. Are you aware that not every corrupted heart forms a Palace within the Metaverse?"

"I assumed as much. Not every person is going to have their worldview completely warped." Kibō replied.

"Correct. All Shadow Selves reside within the Metaverse. Some good, some not so good. Not every not-so-good person is going to be as prominent as a Kagami or a Hirano. In order to really begin to turn the public to your way of thinking, you'll have to find a way to expand your reach to all kinds of offenders."

"That sounds like a great train of thought. What did you have in mind?" Barbara asked.

"People are talking about you all relentlessly online. Several forums have popped up requesting aid from the Ashen Artisans. Carrie-san has programming experience, yes? I would suggest setting up your own, official forum to take requests from the public. Have Carrie-san hide the IP from detection. Split the most pressing requests amongst yourselves. Really drive home that you all are serving the public at large."

"That's a brilliant idea, Sakuya. Honestly, I don't know why we hadn't thought of it already. Tunnel vision regarding Death's Hand, I suppose." Kibō said. "We'll make sure to get the others' thoughts on it."

"I'm sure they'll all get behind it. Thanks for the idea, Sakuya." Barbara added.

"And on the subject of requests...oh, never mind. It's selfish to ask anything of you after the ordeal I just put you all through." Sakuya said.

"No, by all means, what else is on your mind?" Barbara asked.

"Well...with all the resources you have at your disposal...I was wondering if you could help me find someone. My mother."

"Your mother?"

"She left my father when I was seven. It wasn't long after that I was taken in by the Master. I haven't seen my mother since then. If she's looking for me, she probably won't know who to search for. Sakuya, or..." She paused. "...Sakutarō."

"Where do you think your mother might be?" Kibō asked.

"I have no idea. I'm not even sure if she's even worried about me. My memories of my mother are hazy. And my father would always tell me that she left because she was disgusted with me. This could be a fruitless effort, but...I need to know for certain. She's my only family. If my father couldn't accept me, I need to know that my mother would. I have no right to ask this of you, but..."

"We'll do what we can." Kibō spoke up. "I don't know how much help we'll be, but if it's for a friend, we have to try."

"Friend...even after what I did, you still see me that way? Kibō-san...thank you." Sakuya said. "You truly have the heart of a knight."

"And that's why I love him~." Barbara chimed.

The school bell rang. "That's our cue. Let's meet up after school, Sakuya. We can talk more at Carrie and Natalia's place. About the forum...and finding your mother." Kibō said.

"Thank you, again. I'll see you then." Sakuya replied. The students all returned to class.

\---

The group gathered in Carrie and Natalia's dorm. "Is this everyone?" Kibō asked.

"Maxie and Kitty really holding out on us, huh?" Sahir said.

"Oh, so that's how we're doing it. Excuse me for a moment." Barbara got up and walked out the door.

"Uh oh. Sounds like somebody's gonna get it." Natalia said.

"They must really dislike my presence. Maybe I should just leave..." Sakuya said.

"Nonsense. The forum was your idea. No reason you shouldn't be present for the full discussion. Although I can't necessarily say those two are in the wrong." Kenji replied.

"Maxwell values justice and honesty. Being deceived and then told to trust the deceiver again must not sit well with him. As for Kitten...she's a bit more complicated. Between her own past and her sister's current employment, I can understand why she would have trust issues." Carrie assured.

"Please don't take this as them being hard to get along with. It's honestly the opposite. Max is very understanding and approachable, and his skill with impressions is second-to-none. Kitty...you'll never be bored with her around." Kibō explained.

"We all love her tons, even if she spends her time messing with us." Natalia began. "When I first met her I asked why she always has her headphones with her. I mean I get it, she's a gamer, but why even in class and when you're going out? She looks at me with a blank expression and says 'Well when I was a kid, I stuck my fingers so far into my ears that I damaged my eardrums and now my ears are really sensitive'. I'm like, really? 'No'. And that was the end of it."

"I remember one time during lunch period I walked out of the bathroom, and she was standing next to the entrance waiting for me to come out. She says, 'Y'know, capuchins are great and all, but where's the love for orangutans, hmm? My dad says they're smarter, so...' And then she just walks away. Never brings it up again." Kenji said.

"So don't take this as being how she is. She's actually the coolest person on the planet." Sahir said.

The door opened, and Barbara walked in with an annoyed Max and an even more annoyed Kitty. Both of them sat down without a word.

"I'd just like to point out that I was brought here against my will, violating the United States Constitution." Kitty grumbled.

"We're not in America. Also, you're not American." Barbara retorted. "You don't have to participate if you don't want to, but if your plan is to act like a spoiled child that just had her game taken away, I would suggest that you sit there and zip your yap."

"You sounded just like Dad for a minute there." Max quipped. He moved out of the way as a shoe came flying at him. "Ha!" A second flew at him, this time hitting him. "Ow!"

"That goes for you too, Maxie. I'm serious. Got nothing nice to say, et cetera."

"Anyway...how does everyone feel about the forum idea?" Kibō asked.

"I think it's brilliant. I can get some mockups done by tomorrow. It'll be good to help more people that we might not hear about otherwise." Carrie answered.

"Plus if they're smaller jobs, we can divide up the work. That way we don't overextend ourselves." Sahir added.

"As much extra work as it would be, more opportunities to improve our public image wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Plenty of people still view us as vigilantes undermining the police. Including the police themselves." Kenji said.

"Tough talk from the same department that had a serial killing vampire on their payroll." Natalia replied.

"I can run through some ideas, and I'll ask Sensei about how to keep it untraceable. I can get that done as soon as tomorrow." Carrie said.

"Perfect. If there's no other questions, we can--" Kibō began.

"I've got a question." Kitty interrupted.

"Kitty." Barbara said sternly.

"Is no one else seriously bothered by a certain someone just sitting here barely three days after taking Kicks and Kenny hostage?"

"I'm right here, you know." Sakuya replied.

"And there's my problem. Y'all instantly forgiving her after all the crap she pulled. She's one of the Alpha hand freaks! Now we're playing nice with her just because Keebie beat her ass? Is that how this works?"

"It's not as if all of us trust her completely. We simply don't have any reason to suspect that she's still being deceitful. Why reveal herself just to betray us again?" Kenji said.

"I knew this would only lead to conflict. I should take my leave." Sakuya uttered.

"Please, do. Maybe go tell His Spookiness that his double agent plan sucked ass." Kitty ordered.

"Kitty, aren't you being kind of a hypocrite right now?" Sahir fired back.

"Don't start that, man. There's a difference between being a thief and being part of a murder cult." Max retorted.

"Her sister proves otherwise." Sakuya piped up.

Kitty grew angry. "The fuck did you just say?"

"Oh, no." Barbara mumbled.

"I'm curious. I'd heard that you could detect when someone was lying. Yet you never caught on to my deception. Is your judgement that faulty, or is your hounding me an example of projecting?"

"You're walking a fine line here. You have no room to judge me. None."

"I'm completely open about my own mistakes. One would assume your history of stealing candy from babies would make you more open to me being repentant. Yet here you are with your accusatory tone. Are you perhaps angry that I'm not your sister?"

"Shut up."

"Do you think your friends wouldn't be so forgiving if it was her standing here?"

Kitty stormed to her feet, moving to punch Sakuya, who closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. Sahir got in-between them, taking the hit.

"Owww...that's gonna bruise..." he groaned.

"Did you all just forget what her legion of assholes have done to us? Kidnapped, tortured, almost killed? You heard it from her own flapper. They lie, and act like however they need to get what they want. How is she any different? It's because of lying asses like hers that hundreds of people get put on the path to being wrecked by us."

"You use my sister against me. She's gone because of you. You played the same magic lying game on her and now she's the same as you." Kitty got in Sakuya's face. "Don't ever, ever talk about my sister when people like you are why she's where she is. If you ever talk about her, or think about her, or use her to make a shitty point again, I'll bury my foot so far up your ass I'll be kicking you in whatever black tar-like substance you replaced your heart with when you joined those fuckers. And Kicks won't be there to take the hit."

She started for the exit. Tears were apparent in her eyes. "Y'all want to just forgive her like nothing, go ahead. I'll just go back to pretending that my family's not ruined." She stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Max got up and headed for the door. "I hope you're happy." He left.

Silence.

"Should...should one of us go talk to her?" Natalia asked.

"I think we're the last people she wants to see at the moment." Kenji replied.

"I have to go back to our room at some point. I'll try to talk to her after she's cooled off." Barbara said.

"Judging by the force in her fist, that might take a while..." Sahir uttered while rubbing his cheek.

"Why did you take the hit?" Sakuya demanded.

"Kinda did it without thinking. She was out of line."

"She was completely within her rights to react that way. I went too far with what I said. I've caused you all nothing but grief. It would be best if you all just forgot about me." She somberly headed for the door.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. And Kibō-san...just forget about my other request. A monster like me doesn't deserve a family. Not after I've helped destroy so many others. Good night to you all." She walked out the door.

"Well that could have gone better..." Carrie mused.

"I shouldn't have dragged them here in the first place. I was just asking for trouble." Barbara chided.

"What do we do now?" Natalia asked.

"For now, I would say keep working on getting the forum up. I think it would be best to let Kitty calm down for a while. And I'm not ready to give up on Sakuya yet. We have to find a way to smooth things over." Kibō answered.

"Easier said than done..." Kenji muttered.

\---

February 18, 2029

"Still haven't heard from Kitty?" Natalia asked.

"I got home and her door was shut. She was gone when I woke up this morning." Barbara replied.

"Maxie wouldn't give up where she was going, either." Sahir added, holding an ice pack over his cheek. "He was sorry about how it went down, at least. Said he should've done more to calm her down."

"Considering her rage, I don't know how much he would've helped. You could've held a slab of ice over her head and it would've melted, so hot she was." Kenji replied. "And what of Ms. Tsumomo?"

"No idea. She told me yesterday that she was off work today. Someone said they saw her heading out this morning, but I've got no clue where she could be going." Sahir replied.

"What a mess. I understand why Kitten was so upset, but she didn't need to resort to violence. But Sakuya didn't have to provoke her like that, either." Carrie said.

"If you read between the lines, though, it's as if she was trying to get Kitty to hit her. Like if Kitty hit her it would've made her less angry. Instead it just got uglier after that." Kibō surmised.

"It didn't even sound like Kitty was mad at Sakuya in particular. If it was any old Death's Hand grunt it might've brought the same response. I think it's more about what Sakuya represents. They tempted her sister away. That anger must've been boiling inside of her all this time. Last night it just exploded." Barbara explained.

"Let's call around, see if anyone's seen either of them. We can at least try to get them to see eye-to-eye." Kibō said.

As the others went outside to use their phones, Carrie pulled Kibō aside. "I'm sorry I couldn't make any headway on the forum. After last night I couldn't get my mind straight." she lamented.

"It's fine. I don't think anyone could've focused after that."

"By the way...before she left, Sakuya mentioned that she had requested something of you. What was it, if you don't mind me prying?"

"Oh, that. She actually wanted your help with finding someone. Her mother."

"...oh."

"Yeah. She hasn't seen her mother since Death's Hand took her in. Her living as a girl now makes any search on her mother's behalf that much more complicated. She was hoping that you might be able to help with the search. I know that it's a...sensitive topic for you."

"Sensitive, preposterous. Nothing would make me happier than bringing her and her mother together after so long. Of course, I'll need some information from her..."

"Right...first thing to do before anything else is find the girls and try to work things out. Where to even start..."

\---

A quiet neighborhood. A quiet house. One that has remained unoccupied and undisturbed for years. Silverware and bedsheets lay in the same position as they had years prior. Time seemingly hadn't passed here for a long while.

Sakuya made her way down to the basement. The bottom was filled with charms and other religious paraphernalia. It was dusty.

She sat down in the spot where she resided for much of the time after her mother left. She was met with quiet.

This was where Sakutarō died and where Sakuya could begin to live, she thought. The Master made sure that she had as many hormone treatments as she needed. Aside from the organ that gave away her secret to Kenji, the estrogen was doing its job. Her voice was light, her hair was long, her figure was getting there. Every few months she would have to return to the doctor to check her progress or potentially continue treatment, but it was worth it to have a body she felt reflected who she was.

Now all of that was in jeopardy. Her betrayal of the Master meant that paying for continued treatments became that much more difficult. If her treatment suddenly came to an end, she would likely begin to experience drastic health issues.

A life built on secrets and deceit was now being undone by that same deceit. She had nobody to blame but herself. She thought this situation was fitting enough punishment for her naivete.

She sat in silence. As she was eight years before, she was, in every sense, alone.

\---

"Whatcha doing, Kitty Kat?" Shizuka asked.

"Trying to set up a video call, princess." Kitty answered, seated at a table in the Kubo residence with her laptop. Shizuka was seated next to her, drawing. "I just hope they aren't asleep."

"Why would they be asleep?"

"Well, princess, where they're at right now it's actually nighttime. Knowing them they're probably still up, so hopefully I caught them in-between fun time." Kitty stared at the screen. "Oh, I think they're picking up. I'm gonna start talking in a different language so don't weird out and think that I'm possessed or something, OK?"

The video feed popped up, and a dark-haired woman resembling Kitty and wearing tropical clothing appeared. It was dark, on the deck of a cruise ship, with festive music in the background. "Hello? Hellooooo?" she chimed in Korean.

"Hi, Mama!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Oh, So-yin! Sorry about the noise, I wasn't expecting you to call so late."

"It's morning where I'm at, Mama, remember?"

"Oh, right. Duh."

"So how's the cruise going? As if I can't hear it."

"Cruise has been wonderful. We just left Costa Maya a little while ago. Your father swam with dolphins."

"Oh, boy. Did you play the Flipper theme song?"

"You already know the answer to that question, sweetie."

"So where is Papa, anyway?"

Her mother let out an exasperated sigh, and moved the camera to show a large group of people in a conga line, amongst them a bespectacled, dark-haired, slightly pudgy man. "Wei! Quit being extra for five seconds and come say hi to your daughter!"

He walked over. "What is it now, Joon? What did Lin do this time?"

"Hi, Papa." Kitty said.

"Oh, hi So-yin! For a second I was afraid your sister got herself in trouble again. That'd be the perfect way to end a vacation."

"No, just little old me."

A voice in the background called out, beckoning Wei. "They want me back."

"Go on, can't keep your subjects waiting." Joon groaned.

"Sorry, kitten, my people need me." Wei ran back.

"Bye, Papa."

Joon rolled her eyes. "I can't with him."

"He's just having fun, Mama. It'd be bad if you paid all that money just to sit on your bum for a week."

"Hang on, let me just..." Joon moved away from the party. "There we go. Alright, spill it. What happened?"

"Why would you think something happened?"

"You're calling me out of the blue with that sad puppy dog look you'd give me when one of your controllers broke. Are you doing alright in school?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Did that Max boy hurt you? If he did, I have a helicopter pilot on speed dial..."

"Sparky hasn't done anything wrong!" Kitty sighed.

"Is it about Lin? That's it, isn't it?"

"...yeah and no. It's more about me than her. I...I messed up, Mama. I messed up really bad."

"What happened? You didn't steal anything, did you?"

"It's not like that. So...you know that Lin's been running around here for months. I haven't run into her for a while, but I ran into someone who has. And this person is friends with some of my friends. So last night we all met up, and I got upset that they were still hanging around this person. Then she said something about Lin and I just...I lost it. I got in her face, I blamed her for all the trouble Lin is in now, and when I got so upset I almost punched her, one of my friends got in the way and took the hit."

"You punched one of your friends?"

"I punched one of my friends."

Joon groaned. "So-yin..."

"It was so bad, Mama. I know it wasn't this girl's fault, but I've just been so angry with Lin for so long, I just...I threw a fit. Now my friends probably hate me, which I would get completely..."

"So-yin. When are you going to stop letting your sister dictate everything you do?"

"Hm?"

"You remember all the friends you used to have back home, right? How come they don't come around anymore? It's because whenever they talked about Lin, you'd get upset and defend her. Do you think she'd do the same thing if your places were switched?"

"....."

"I love Lin as much as I love you, but your father and I accepted a long time ago that we can't save her. It's a horrible thing to accept, but everything we've done to try to get her to turn her life around failed almost instantly. Lin is an adult. Her choices are her own. No one where you're at is to blame for her current predicament. You know that."

"I know, Mama..."

"We sent you to Japan so you could get on-track away from her. I know she's your hero and you want to defend her, but you can't lose your friends over her. Not again. You need to call your friends up ASAP and work this out."

"Yeah. I know."

"Is there someone there with you?"

"Oh, yeah." Kitty turned the camera. "This is Shizuka. She's my professor's little girl. I'm looking after her."

"Isn't she the cutest thing! Are those Jack Skellington headphones?"

"Yeah, me and my roomie bought them for her. She's my number one fan. Likes me for whatever reason." She briefly returned to Japanese. "Princess, this is my Mama. Can you say hi?"

"Kon'nichiwa." Shizuka replied.

"Adorable. You know what you need to do for her now, So-yin. Be a better example for her than Lin was for you. Admit that you were wrong and apologize. Okay?"

"Yes, Mama. Sorry for crashing your cruise."

"I'll call you when we get home on Sunday. I want to hear that everything's okay on your end. Now I have to make sure they haven't thrown your father overboard."

Wei's singing could be heard in the background. Joon shook her head. "Chances aren't looking very good."

"Go save him, Mama. I love you."

"Love you too, sweets. Good luck."

The call ended.

Kitty picked up her phone and started dialing.

"Whatcha doing now?" Shizuka asked.

"Calling my friends over...I'm gonna teach you something my sister never did. How to say sorry."

After a while, there was a knock at the door. Kitty answered it, and it was Natalia at the doorstep. "Heya."

"Hoodsie? With no Care Bear attached? Or...anyone else." Kitty said, somewhat dejected.

"Don't look so bummed. Everyone else is scattered around trying to find Sakuya. She walked out right after you, um...said what you did."

"...I've made a royal mess, haven't I?"

"C'mon, let's sit."

The girls sat on the couch. "So...how's Kicks? I got him pretty bad..."

"Well, he's got an ice pack over his cheek. You didn't knock out any teeth, at least, ahehehehe..." Natalia laughed to diffuse tension. "How are you doing?"

"I'm looking after my favorite little person. And I just got done talking with my parents. Everything's..." Kitty began showing signs of oncoming tears. "...everything's going honky dory."

"Kitty, take it from someone who's on antidepressants. I can see you need a hug buddy right now. What's going on with you?"

Kitty looked away. "I don't wanna."

"Come on. The tough girl act is fine for someone that doesn't know you. You don't have to hold back with me here, OK? Just let it out. You'll feel better if you do."

Before Natalia's eyes, the cast iron shell Kitty had long guarded herself in began to break away. She took her glasses off, and covered her eyes with her hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me! I've treated my friends like crap for my whole life, all so I can defend the honor of someone that only cares about herself! No matter what I do, I always screw up every relationship I've ever had with someone!"

"I've known you all for, what, six months now? Look what I've done in that time. I screamed at you to put your life at risk so I wouldn't get in trouble, and now I threw the mother of all hissy fits and socked Kicks in the face. The same thing that happened back home is happening here, and I can't help myself. Someone says something about Lin, and I lose my cool and go off, even when I know deep down they're right about her. She's made so many screw-ups and dragged me down with her, but I keep trying to back her up or be like her in some way, so maybe she'll see me as something other than someone to take the fall for her."

Kitty took a fetal position and buried her face in her arms. "I'm so, so sorry, Hoodsie. I don't know what to do anymore. I know Lin is the enemy, and that she's selfish and unrepentant and all these other awful things. But...I don't want to fight her. I can't bring myself to be angry at her, even after everything. It's always been easier to get mad at someone else. I really, really wanted this to turn out different. But every problem I had back home followed me here. Now it can just go the way it always does: every friend I have turning on me, and falling back in as my sister's meat shield."

A door opened, and Shizuka stepped out, rubbing her eyes. "What's goin' on...?" she groggily said.

"Oh, no no no, don't let her see me like this..." Kitty muttered.

"What's wrong with Kitty Kat?"

"Kitty's just sad right now, sweetie. I'm trying to help her feel better." Natalia replied.

"How come she's sad?"

"Come here, princess..." Kitty beckoned Shizuka over, and the girl sat on her lap. "I told you earlier that whenever you do something bad, you have to say sorry, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well I said and did something really bad to my friends, so now I have to say sorry. Because now I feel bad, and my friends feel bad, cuz I said something I shouldn't have."

"But Kitty Kat's always super nice, why did you say something bad?"

"Well, princess...*sniff*..." Kitty trailed off.

"Hey, Shizuka. You really like Kitty a lot, huh?" Natalia asked.

"I love Kitty Kat bunches, she's cool and nice and funny. I wanna be like her when I get bigger!"

Kitty held her tight and patted her on the head. "Bless this child, she knows not what she's saying."

"Oh, I think she does. We all love having you around, Kitty. But things like last night can't keep happening. What I see happening is you acting like an extension of your sister, so when she's in trouble, you're in trouble. She made her choices, you don't have to be the one paying for them. You have to start living for yourself. Your sister might be a thief, but that doesn't mean she can take away everything you have. You've got us. And you've got your mini-me." Natalia explained.

"Oh, Hoodsie...I'm sorry I caused this mess. I'm gonna be the hero this little angel deserves. In ten years time she won't be saying what I've been ranting. I owe it to younger me. She won't lose any friendships because of me." Kitty proclaimed.

Natalia got an alert on her phone. "Oh, it looks like the others tracked down Sakuya's phone. She's...not that far from here, actually. Just a couple of streets over. Everyone's headed over there."

"I'm gonna come with. We're going on a little adventure, princess. I've gotta finish my apology." Kitty said.

\---

"This is where her phone is?" Kibō asked.

The students were in front of what appeared to be an average house. There was no car in the driveway, and most of the plants in front had long since wilted.

"It's where the signal came from, yes." Carrie replied.

"Doesn't look like anyone's home. Inside looks like nobody's been here in years. Why would she come here?" Sahir asked.

"I wonder. Could this have been her home prior to Death's Hand taking her in?" Kenji pondered.

Kibō tried the door. "Locked. That won't help matters."

"It looks so dark and dusty in there...if any house was gonna be haunted..." Barbara shuddered.

"We've spent the last six months fighting demons and you're spooked of ghosts?" Max asked.

"Sh-shut up, I never said I was spooked..."

"Yoo-hoo~!" Natalia called out from behind.

Kitty was with her, carrying Shizuka on her back. "Yo."

"Kitty! You're okay...you are okay now, right?" Barbara asked.

"Getting there. You need help getting in? Could you take Her Highness for a sec?"

"Don't even need to ask." Barbara picked the girl up.

"Here's another phrase for ya, princess. Do as I say, not as I do. This thing I'm about to do to the door? Don't do it. Like, ever." Kitty dictated.

She went up to the door. She looked over at Sahir, who winced. She raised her hand, and he shirked away. "OH GODS, NO--"

Kitty wrapped him in a hug. "Sorry, Kicks. About, y'know, last night. That wasn't cool. You only get that treatment when you're being a perv. So, sorry. Again."

"Uh...okay. You're fine, I get it. Just, don't get scary like that again. Please."

"Katherine being apologetic. How very miraculous." Kenji sneered.

"Wow, Kenny, I didn't think you'd be out and about so soon after your liposuction." Kitty said.

"Excuse me...? I've never had liposuction done."

"You've been telling me all week how you were gonna get it done last night. Said you met some guy behind the burger joint who could do it for cheap. I would ask for a refund if I were you."

"Th-that is a lie, that is a flat-out lie...!"

Kenji scrambled to disprove Kitty's claims as she set about picking the lock.

"Alright. It's open."

Kenji bared his chest at everyone. "Look here. No cuts at all. I've done absolutely nothing."

"Yeah, that's not what I'd call cut either, Kenny. C'mon, let's go in."

Kenji grumbled as everyone went inside the house. "Barbie, stay out here with Shizuka. I don't want her going in there with all that dust." Kitty requested.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Barbara replied.

"The ghosts'll be disappointed." Max joked. Barbara stuck her tongue out as everyone else went in.

"Ugh, the dust's even worse than it looked from outside." Kibō pulled his shirt collar over his nose.

"No lighting at all. Suppose if it's been abandoned for years, they would've shut the electricity off a long time ago..." Carrie said.

Kitty found the basement door. "Hey, guys?" She looked down, and saw a figure sitting at the very bottom. "I think I found her."

Kitty made her way down the creaking stairs. Sakuya opened her eyes to see her standing in front of her.

"...come to finish me off?"

Saying nothing, Kitty sat down next to Sakuya.

"'Kay, you're about to get something very rare, indeed. A 100% genuine, no BS apology from an internet streamer."

"Really? You're...apologizing?"

"Yep. Before we get to that, have you ever heard of this little indie title called 'Raid: Shadow Legends'?"

"Kitty!" Max called out.

"Sorry, sorry, that's just me being dumb. Speaking of me being dumb..." Kitty scratched her head. "Alright, look. I said some really awful things to you yesterday. Truth is, I know you're being honest with being our friend now. I just..."

"I said those things about your sister, and it set you off, yes?"

"I've been that way since I was little. I'd get defensive when people talked about her. I dunno how many times I got into it with someone who accused her of stealing something from them, only to come home and see her flaunting it around like a damn trophy. I lost a lot of friends that way. All cuz part of me still thinks she isn't as bad as I know she is. The trouble she's in now is cuz of her, and nobody else but her. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that. So...I'm sorry."

"Hm. I honestly didn't expect this. Mainly since I believed I deserved it. Someone who believed such obvious lies for so long should be punished for their foolishness. I truly thought that I could be handed the world I wanted..."

"Hey, you were a little kid. And someone told you he could give you whatever you wanted. What kid wouldn't believe that?"

"Even so, I shouldn't have taunted you about your sister. I brought what happened on myself. Any pain I experience from here on is fitting enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked Kibō-san if you all could help me find my mother. I don't know where she is or what she could be doing. Not to mention, I've been taking estrogen ever since I hit puberty. Between school and my current income, I can't afford treatment for much longer. If I were to suddenly stop my treatment, then...I don't know what might happen."

Sakuya shuddered. "My greatest dream...having the body I desire...it's slowly turning into a nightmare. I can just hear Father saying 'I warned you' from his grave. Is being who I am really so sinful?"

Kitty put her hand on Sakuya's knee. "Don't worry, Maggie. We'll help you out."

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?"

"Maggie. Cuz of the magnolia thing you have going on. I've got nicknames for everyone. It'd be weird if I left you out."

"So...does that mean..."

"I might be the baby of the group, but I'm mature enough to admit when I've been dumb. I'd rather have you partying around with our bunch of misfits than wasting away in a creepy basement. We're basically Mystery Inc. Just without the talking dog, or a skinny guy that might secretly be into weed. Although Kenny never lets anyone into his room, and it smells a little funny..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Kenji yelled out.

Sakuya giggled. "You really are as light-hearted as they said you were. If you all would have me, I'd be happy to tag along. There is still much for me to do."

"I don't think there's gonna be any objections to that."


	26. Apple and Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin spends her day off taking Shizuka for a day with Tenko.

February 25, 2029

"Mama. What are we doing today, Mama?" Shizuka tugged on Rin's sleeve.

"Well, lovebug, we're going to be spending the day with Aunt Tenko and her little one in Karakura Town." Rin answered.

"I'm scared of Karakura Town. That's where the hospital is."

"That's right, you haven't been back there since you ran away. I know it's not fun to think about, but most of the town is pretty nice and quiet. There's a park there that I really want to take you to. I promise it'll be fun."

"Are we gonna have to go on the train?"

"Yes, lovebug. Don't worry, you have your headphones if there's too many people for you."

A knock at the door. "The hills are alive with the smell of BESTIEEEEEE~!" the person at the door sang.

"Oh boy. She's in that kind of mood today." Rin went to open the door.

"Good morning, beautiful~!" Tenko chimed, holding a baby carrier.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Rin answered. "And good morning to this tiny little thing! I love your little jammies, Rina."

"Ain't they the cutest? That Natalia girl of yours? Mmm, she's a doll. Human equivalent of a cinnamon roll. I'm never buying clothes from a store again."

"Hi, Aunt Tenko." Shizuka peeped out.

"Hi there, little sprout! C'mon, gimme what I need." Tenko handed Rin the carrier, knelt down and extended her arms for a hug. Shizuka came in for it. "Ugh, I just wanna eat her up."

"I'm pretty sure that would violate several standards of the Geneva Conventions." Rin quipped.

"Okay, Ms. Educator." Tenko took back the carrier. "So, ready for adventure?"

"Hopefully it's nothing overly exciting, but yeah."

"Can you believe this is the first time we've just had a day to ourselves in, I dunno, months? I mean, along with the Plus Two."

"That's adult life for you. Not like the Academy days when we could spend hours chatting it up at Yūji's café."

"Woof, there's a name I haven't heard in years. Wonder what he's up to these days...well, anyway. Let's get moving. Time for a long overdue Bestie Daaaay...but G-rated, of course. Ahehehe~."

"Dare I ask what your plans would be if we didn't have the kids..." The two women departed with their children.

A short while later, the women were seated on the train. "I dunno, you think she looks more like me or Jin?" Tenko asked.

"Hmmm. I think she's got your eyes. Other than that I think it's too early to tell."

"Probably right. She's barely even two months--two months! I hauled her around in my gut for nine!"

"That's how childbearing works. Substituting weird food for alcohol...that's an entirely 'you' thing."

"You say that like I have a problem."

"I'd never insinuate that."

"As for this one..." Tenko peered at Shizuka. "Heh. She really does look like a miniature Miko. Even has a butterfly shirt. Guess the bug love is hereditary?"

"Seems like it. She likes the more harmless ones, though. Butterflies and ladybugs, things like that. Not like her sister's penchant for the more dangerous variety."

"Don't need to remind me. Remember Haley the Stink Bug? Fuba sure does."

"I remember that Mimi had to give him the mother of all scrubbings."

"That was when he was just a puppy. He's never liked Mimi giving him a bath since, ahehehe. Never a dull moment with that Miko."

"Truer words have never been spoken." Rin grew quiet. "I still think about her a lot."

"Yeah, I do too. Just remembering those last few months..." Tenko shivered. "It broke my heart watching her. The worst things always happen to the people that deserve it the least. Brought back memories of watching Jin's father go the same way...ugh, sorry, sorry! First Bestie Day in a while and we're starting off gloomy."

"No, that's alright. We're just airing out what's on our brains. It's what best friends do."

"True that. When it's you, I can just go on for hours..."

The train arrived at Karakura Station not long after.

\---

"So, how's the bride-to-be doing? Figure out more details about the big day?" Tenko asked. The two women were seated on a park bench, while Shizuka looked at some nearby flowers.

"Um...well, we already decided where to have it. Near our cabin on Mt. Shirayuki. As for the when and a whole mess of other stuff...I'm at a loss. I've been so busy I haven't found the time." Rin replied. "Is your mom's offer still on the table?"

"Of course! It wouldn't be a burden to have her plan out your special day. I mean she does this stuff for a living. You've got a thousand other things to worry about, let your web of connections help you out this once."

"I really underestimated how much planning goes into a wedding. If you wouldn't mind giving her a call when we get home..."

"Honey, 'mind' nothing. You know I'd bend over backwards to make you happy. My mom's been planning weddings since before I was in her tummy. Even worked mine to perfection. You won't regret it."

The peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by a knocking sound. "Bah, sliced it."

"The heck is that?" Tenko asked.

"Oh. Here comes our answer." Rin replied.

Walking past the women, holding a bag of golf clubs and garbed in a polo shirt and golf shorts, was a whistling Kaido. "Oh, g'day, ladies. Didn't expect to see a familiar face today."

"Hello, Kaido. Are you...golfing?" Rin asked.

"I didn't think there was a golf course around here." Tenko said.

"Oh, there isn't. But since the Boss and the Missus don't want me practicing my game at the mansion, I have to find an alternative. One where I'm less likely to break something expensive."

"Y'know, that reminds me...Hiyoko was telling me that one of the windows in her greenhouse got shattered the other day..." Tenko pondered.

"Ah, erm, anyway, what brings you ladies here? A quiet outing with the kids?" Kaido said nervously.

"That's right. We haven't had a lot of time to ourselves lately, so we're having a day to enjoy each other's company." Rin replied.

"Good, good. Nice to have a day to just relax and talk about the good old days."

"Yep, the good old days. Like that time you broke into the school and held my future husband at gunpoint. Fun times." Tenko quipped.

"Er, that's all water under the bridge now. No one got hurt in the end, right? And I've kept myself out of trouble since then..." Kaido replied.

"That's him, officer!" Nearby, a woman pointed at Kaido. Standing next to her was a policeman. "That's the moron that broke my shop window with his crappy swing!"

"'Crappy'?!" Kaido piped up.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to drop the clubs." the officer ordered.

Kaido turned nervously to the women. "You ladies have a nice rest of the day, now." He ran in the opposite direction, and the officer gave chase.

Tenko sighed. "JoJo really needs to bump up his hiring requirements."

"Since you brought him up..." Rin began. "I've been meaning to ask, how's Jin been holding up?"

"Good days and bad days." Tenko replied. "Thankfully since he went back to work there've been more good than bad. And whenever he's with this munchkin, he goes back to being the teddy bear he was before you-know-what happened. You have no idea how happy I am knowing that the goofball I fell in love with is still in there."

"I'm glad to hear that. He's lucky to have you around, bottomless barrel of positivity that you are."

"Flattering, but it's not 100% good. You can still tell that he's dealing with...something. Something I can't see or help with. If I could, you would bet your rear end I would've cut it to pieces a long time ago. All I can do is help deal with it when it comes."

"Unfortunately that's all you can do in cases like his. Take it as it comes and hope that you can ease the pain. It's all about managing it. I wish we could do more for him."

"You and Rosie have done plenty. I honestly don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you as my roommate back then. Actually...did I ever tell you how that almost didn't happen?"

"You know...I don't think you have."

"I was originally supposed to room with another girl. A few weeks before the semester started, she decided she wanted to room with a friend of hers. So she switched to be with her friend, while the other girl's first roommate ended up with me. You might know who that was. Cute little redhead, would always dress up in either red clothes or something with apples on 'em, not a bad singing voice either..."

"Did you want to explain that just so you'd have an excuse to flatter me some more?"

"I never need an excuse to flatter you, 'Professor'~."

"Don't I know it."

"Mama." Shizuka suddenly appeared in front of Rin.

"Yes, lovebug--oh!"

On top of Shizuka's head was a butterfly, black and blue in coloration. "He's been on my head for a few minutes. I dunno why." The butterfly then flew off. "Awww..."

"If I remember Miko's random bug facts correctly, I believe that was a bluebottle." Rin said.

"A blue...bottle? Can you drink from it?"

Tenko opened her mouth to say something. "Don't." Rin interjected, holding up a finger to silence her.

"You're lucky that butterfly stayed on you for that long. Your sister told me how hard they are to catch since their wings are always fluttering."

"Hey, Rin-Rin, on the topic of a certain bug fanatic...do you want to take her to that thing?" Tenko asked.

"Yeah. That's why I wanted to bring her here, after all. Come on, lovebug, we're going somewhere special..."

The women made their way to a plaque, surrounded by flowers. "They look fresh. Plaque looks all nice and shiny, too. Guess Hiyoko must've come by recently." Tenko said.

"Bless her. It's in as good a condition as it was the day it was put in. I'll have to thank her later." Rin replied. She knelt down in front of it. "You see what's on it, Shizuka?"

"A big, scary bug?"

"Ahehe, yeah, you can say that. It's a giant hornet. It was your big sister's favorite bug. Usually it is pretty scary but your sister loved the scary bugs. And she never got bitten or stung by any of them."

"That was usually reserved for our pets." Tenko chimed in.

"But we had this plaque put here for her. This park was her second-favorite place to come looking for bugs, after our mountain cabin. It's a reminder for people to just be their unique selves."

"Miko was a unique one, no doubt about that." Tenko caught the scent of something. "Uh-oh. Um, Rin-Rin? Could you wait here for a sec? Somebody's doing their best Haley the Stink Bug impression..."

"Oh, yeah, I can smell it now. Go on, I'm not in a hurry."

Tenko walked away. Rin stayed on her knees, closed her eyes and put her hands together.

"Mama? Are you sleeping?" Shizuka asked after a moment.

"No, lovebug, I was just pra--" Rin opened her eyes, and when she saw Shizuka, her eyes widened.

"Mama?" Perched on top of Shizuka's head was a single, giant hornet.

Rin took care not to make any sudden movements. "Shizuka...I need you to stay perfectly still..." A number of outcomes flew through her head. If she herself was stung, it would be painful. If a four year old with a history of neglect was stung, it would be catastrophic.

A few seconds later, the hornet flew off without incident.

Rin let out a sigh of relief. "Are you alright, Shizuka?"

"I'm okay, Mama."

"That was scary. You don't usually see hornets around this time of year..."

"Rin-Rin!" Tenko reappeared. "This big ol' hornet just flew by when I was walking back! Did you see that thing?"

"It just flew off of Shizuka's head."

"Flew off her--and she didn't get stung?"

"No. It was almost like..." It clicked. Rin turned back to the plaque. She gave up a light smile. "You tricky little...that was you, wasn't it?"

"Heh. She would come back as a bug. Guess she's letting us know she's still buzzing around."

"I can believe it. You have anything you want to say to your sister, lovebug?"

"Thanks for not stinging me." Shizuka said.

Rin giggled. "I think that about covers it. Let's go." She turned back to the plaque. "Keep looking out for her, okay? I'll bring fresh flowers for you next time. Bye, Miko."

The women walked away. The hornet flew by the plaque towards a nearby tree. Sitting on one of the branches was the ephemeral figure of a girl wearing explorer-type clothes. The hornet landed on her shoulder. The girl smiled and giggled, as she and the hornet faded away.

\---

"Gotta say, I'm envious, Rin-Rin. Getting to spend a whole week in Spain." Tenko said. The women and their children were seated at a table outside of an eatery.

"Eh?!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"I'm just going with my class for a week. Rose'll still be here, and I'll call every day." Rin patted Shizuka on the head. "It'll be fine. I'll bring you back a souvenir."

"Y'know her attachment to you never stops being adorable." Tenko smirked. "Seriously, though, I'd love a week in Europe."

"I'm guessing Paris 2024 doesn't count?"

"I mean strictly for a vacation. Paris was technically a business trip. I mean..." Tenko flashed an image on her phone of her standing atop a podium, a gold medal around her neck. "Business was booming, but it was still business. Plus that was around when Miko got sick. My memories from that year aren't exactly good."

"No, I'd imagine they wouldn't be. So have you ever thought about getting back into fencing internationally? I'm sure you'd still clean up."

"Heck yeah I've thought about it. I was training for Los Angeles last year, but, well..." Tenko looked over at her baby. "Plans kinda changed. 2032 is still on the table, though. We'll market it as the 'Flying Valkyrie's Comeback Tour'."

"Oh, we can do better than that. How about...'Fimbulvetr'?"

"Fimbulwhater?"

"Fimbulvetr. It's the great winter of Norse myths that wipes out humanity before the great war of Ragnarök. It fits into the Valkyrie motif."

"Y'know it doesn't sound that bad, Rin-Rin, but you do remember that the Olympics are in the summer, right?"

"Ah. Good point." Rin blushed.

"Ahahaha! It's so easy to forget that you're actually a huge dork."

"Ugh. Forget I said anything."

"Don't be like that, I appreciate the thought. We've got three years to work something out. By the by, I happen to love your dorkyness."

"Is there any part of me you don't love?"

"Nope. I've told you a million times that I adore every little thing about you. Ten years ago I swore I'd be your sword and shield for life. That hasn't changed. So when I say that your butt is the exact size to be considered cute, I mean it."

"Alright, alright, I get the point, don't say that kind of thing so openly." Rin began blushing again.

"Mama, why's that dog holding a bag?" Shizuka pointed to the other side of the street.

There was a person in a dog costume, holding a golf bag.

"Oh. My God." Tenko uttered.

The dog man tried walking away, when a patrol car pulled up next to him.

"Oh, he's gonna run, isn't he?" Rin asked.

Sure enough, as soon as the officer stepped out of the car, Kaido sprinted away, his mask falling off as he ran.

"RUN, FORREST, RUN!" Tenko yelled out.

Rin let out a sigh. "This would've been easier if he just paid the fine."

"You think JoJo's that big of a cheapskate?" Tenko asked. "Oh God, he's coming this way!"

Kaido ran past their table. "JESUS SHIT, I JUST CRACKED A LADY'S WINDOW BY ACCIDENT! DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO?!"

The officer followed close behind.

"You can do it, Fido! SERPENTINE!" Tenko yelled out, before breaking into a laughing fit.

"Good grief." Rin uttered.

\---

"OK, all tucked in. Soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light." Rin said, now back at home.

"Poor tuckered little cutie. Doesn't take much to make her sleepy, huh?" Tenko replied.

"No. And that worries me. She doesn't have the energy most kids her age have. I'm afraid that it might be an effect of being neglected for her entire life. Doctors haven't found anything wrong with her, and she's finally at the weight she should be at, but..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll grow out of it. She's gotten more attention and love in the last three months than she had in four years beforehand. Just has to get used to living differently."

"I hope so. I'm just paranoid, I guess."

Tenko gave Rin a concerned look. "Rin-Rin, I've known you long enough to know when you're bottling up your feelings. Part of the Bestie Manual is that you can tell me whatever's ailing you. So spill it."

"You and your Bestie Manual..." Rin sat beside Tenko. Her baby was asleep in a crib nearby. "Okay. So not everything's going great. On top of the 'spiritual cult hunting us down' thing. Everything else is trivial compared to that."

"If it's a problem then it's still worth talking about."

"You're right. I haven't told anyone this, but...I'm feeling a little isolated at school. The headmaster and the staff that were there when we were students treat me well enough. But there's a group of instructors that look at me rather coldly. They think that I received favorable treatment during the hiring process since I'm a former student. 'How does someone so young get professorship at one of the country's top academies'? It leads to some pretty heated staff meetings."

"Seriously? What a dumb thing to hold a grudge about. Don't they know how much work you put in?"

"It's not the only reason. My students all got high marks during the last exam period, and several of them have already taken pretty high positions amongst the student body. Barbara gets leading roles in the school plays, Kenji's overseeing the design and construction of the Academy's parade float for Kanda Matsuri, Sahir's in line to be named captain of the football team next season...they've all been model students."

"That's awesome, Rin-Rin! But why would other teachers hold it against you?"

"Well, in their warped conspiracy against me, they think that I've pulled strings to get them to where they are. They see how close I am with them, and try to insinuate to staff I am on good terms with that they're doing favors for me and you all in exchange for altered grades or better opportunities. 'She's more of a friend than a professor', they say. 'That's what happens when you have a 24-year old instructing 16-year olds'. In their eyes, I'm extorting my students."

"Bullshit! What a bunch of crap! Don't tell me the higher-ups actually buy this garbage?"

"Thankfully, no. Doesn't make the gossip and rumors any less hurtful. I'd never undermine them or my own honor by doing something like that. They get their standing and the grades they do because they're smart, wonderful students. I wouldn't trust them to look after Shizuka if they weren't. After me and Rose, she adores Kitty and Barbara more than anyone else. To suggest that I'm doing anything to compromise their futures is...excuse me, it's bullshit."

"I'm gonna tell you flat-out, you've done nothing wrong by those kids. Those are the eight best kids you could've gotten to look after. Hell, Kenny's volunteering to do my groceries now since Jin and me are working and Mimi's busy with school and looking after Rina. I give him the cash and he does it without complaint. Natalia, bless her heart, she gave me a discount on the munchkin's jammies. Never let anyone tell you that you're taking advantage of those kids. Actually, why don't you tell me who the bitter old bastards are that think you're dirty? I'll bash 'em over the head myself!"

"Tenko, I appreciate the thought, but violence won't fix anything. And as much as I've thought about it, I can't ask my class to change their hearts, either. I'd just prove everything they say about me. All I can do is be the best I can be for my students, and maybe silence the noise that way. As if the rumors weren't enough..."

"Wait, there's more? Is someone else bullying you?! Why I oughta..."

"Tenko, please! Nobody else is harassing me. It's about..." Rin sighed. "It's about Rose."

"Rosie? What's the matter with her?"

"She's been...really distant lately. Ever since we found out that Death's Hand are focused on her, and why, she's tried avoiding me."

"Is she doing the 'I'm not really human' thing again?"

"Yeah. And I don't know how to snap her out of it. I try to tell her that it isn't her fault this is happening, but she won't listen."

"Ha. Now doesn't that sound strikingly familiar...you two really are birds of a feather. Only one solution for your kind of self-loathing."

Tenko put her arms up on the sofa, and took a relaxed position.

"Um...what are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Rosie gets home in, what, a couple of hours? I'm making myself comfortable."

"Oh, no no no no, I can't get you involved in this--"

"Too late, beautiful. What's my number one rule? 'Never let your Bestie deal with shit alone'. Rosie just needs a little talking to. I don't mind being the one to do it. 'Specially if it means I get to stare at your lovely mug for a little while." Tenko winked.

Rin groaned. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Two hours passed. Rose came in, a dull expression on her face. She looked over to see Tenko lying on the couch. "Spasiba, Rosie. How was work today?"

"Still here, Tenko? Where is Rin?"

"Blunt and few words, huh? Rin-Rin's with Shizuka in her room. As for why I'm still here, I've got two reasons. One is that I can't get enough of your fiancé's face."

"Typical."

"But the other is that I really wanted to talk with you. Much as I've missed one-on-one time with Rin-Rin, I haven't had much time to chat with you, either."

"I would spare your breath the trouble. An automaton has no insights to give."

Tenko walked over to Rose. "What's that on your arm?" On Rose's arm, there was a small cut.

"I mishandled a rose. It's nothing." Rose put her hand over the cut, and a blue light glowed out of it. The cut had vanished.

"You're usually pretty good with flowers. And I didn't see any oil coming out..."

"Oil or no, a lifeless doll I still am. One whose very existence endangers all she holds dear."

Tenko shook her head. "Rosie...you just contradicted yourself big-time. How can you hold anything dear if you're 'lifeless'?"

"....."

"Rosie. I know you. I've seen you laugh. I've seen you cry. And I've seen your eyes light up whenever you catch sight of Rin-Rin. There's nothing artificial about that look. It's one of the deepest looks of love I've ever seen. That can't be built in a lab. Don't let some freaks in sheets convince you otherwise."

"Rose..." Rin emerged.

"Rin...I..." Rose muttered.

"You and me are the same. Just taking a monster's actions and blaming yourself for it. What's happening now isn't your fault, Rose. Don't let what a coward in a mask said get to you. The way you were brought into the world doesn't matter to me. And it doesn't preclude you from feeling. You're the most beautiful person I know. I love you, and I know you love me. Can we please just go back to being stupidly happy together?"

"PLEASE. Your beautiful energy is what keeps me going!" Tenko exclaimed.

"...I'm so sorry, Rin. I'm just so confused...I don't know what I could've done to provoke someone's hatred. I don't know how someone like me can keep making you happy..." Rose mused.

"Oh, Rose...you exist. That alone makes my heart flutter."

"SQUEEEEEE~!" Tenko yelped.

"You're about ready to fly out of here, aren't you?" Rin sighed.

Tenko put her arms around Rin and Rose. "I think this calls for a celebration! Y'all are in for one of Delightful Tenko-chan's signature fish din-dins! Now lemme at that oven~!"

"N-no, Tenko, that's not necessary..." Rin pleaded.

"Mistakes have been made." Rose deadpanned.

"You see my dilemma, now?" a voice grumbled from behind.

"Gah! Jin, what are you doing here?!" Rin exclaimed.

"You left the door wide open and I saw Tenko headed for the kitchen. Neither of which are good signs." Jin replied.

"There's my man~! Just in time, take the load off while your beautiful wife works culinary magic~!" Tenko chimed.

"Babe, please, I just got off the 26th re-release of Skyrim. I only have room in my day for one war crime." Jin quipped.

"Too late. She's in her zone now." Rose said.

"Welp. That's our Tenko." Jin said.

"Wouldn't have her any other way." Rin added.

"Damn straight. Only the absolute best, my loves. Nothing less~." Tenko chimed.

\---

"Ugggh...I don't wanna leave..." Tenko groaned. "I need to be around you 24/7."

"You live next-door, though. It's not like I'm across the sea." Rin replied.

"Stillllluhhh, I've seen more of you today than I have in months, and I need mooooore!"

"I know, I know. We'll set up another date after I get back from Spain. I don't intend to be a stranger. Please don't look at me like that."

Tenko pouted.

"...I can make a reservation for a karaoke room next Saturday." Rin conceded.

"YAY~!" Tenko gave Rin a big hug. "Shoot me the deets when you get 'em. Let's get the rest of the crew in on it, too! Can't have you all to myself...meh."

Rose, sipping a cup of tea, raised an eyebrow.

Tenko cheerily waved goodbye as she walked back to her house with the baby.

"I appreciate this, you know." Jin appeared suddenly behind Rin.

"Gah! Dammit, Jin, stop doing that! I didn't even know you were still here."

"I was using the bathroom, sheesh. Anyway, like I was saying. Thanks for spending the day with her. Sitting around for nine months without being able to do everything she used to wasn't exactly easy. She's wanted a day like this for a very long time."

"Jin, you don't have to thank me for spending time with my best friend."

"I know that. I don't know if you can tell, since she's real subtle about it, but she worships the ground you walk on. I don't think you really understand how much your friendship means to her. Being around you does wonders for her mood. I'm a little envious, to be honest."

"Oh, don't be silly. There's nothing to be envious about. You've known her for twice as long as I have. Your relationship with her goes way deeper than mine." Rin giggled. "I'm not gonna steal her away from you, if that's what you're worried about."

"I should hope not." Jin and Rose said simultaneously.

"Anyway, I should be heading ba--huh?"

Across the street, a figure slowly lurched along, dressed in a dog costume up to his neck, and holding an empty golf bag.

"Is that Kaido?" Rose questioned.

"Don't tell me...he ran all the way here?" Rin rubbed her eyes.

With shadows under his eyes, Kaido looked to the confused group. "I had to sell my clubs...to pay off the fine...didn't have enough to...buy a train ticket..." He panted.

"Rin, bring him over, he looks exhausted..." Rose requested.

"I'll call JoJo..." Jin muttered.

"What on Earth happened to him?" Rose asked.

"It's a long story..." Rin replied.


	27. Ashen Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students book a karaoke room. As is apt to happen where they're involved, things quickly go awry.

March 4, 2029

"This is the worst thing I've ever agreed to." Kenji grumbled.

The students were in front of a karaoke box in Shinjuku, early in the night.

"I regret every decision that has led me to this moment in time." Kenji continued.

"Oh, enough, Kenneth. It's not like we're going to put you onto a stage." Carrie chided.

"She's right, it's just gonna be all of us in a little room. Any weird memory's gonna be tucked away into our souls until they start to rot from it." Max added.

"The fact that the knowledge will lie with you all does nothing to reassure me." Kenji moaned.

"Don't be so judgemental, this is gonna be fun! I've wanted to do one of these since we got here. It was nice of the professor to give us her reservation after her plans got changed." Barbara said.

"Right. Don't think of this as doing something embarrassing. Think of it as...a team-building experience." Kibō said.

"He's got a point. If you can trust the guy next to you with your life, then you can sing a dumb little tune next to 'em. Plus, girls dig guys that can sing." Sahir said.

"And that helps me how?" Kenji asked.

"Kitty-san, is something wrong? You've been rather quiet." Sakuya asked.

"Who, me? Nah, everything's fine. Really." Kitty assured.

"Is there gonna be enough room for everyone? I'm not so sure about stuffing us all into a tiny box. I hope they at least have good air conditioning..." Natalia said.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Hoodsie. What you should worry about are those little white pills I saw Kenny sneaking into his pockets before we left." Kitty stated.

"Why you facetious little...!" Kenji growled.

"Aaaand we're going in now! C'mon, everyone..." Barbara piped up.

"Welp, this is gonna be something." Kitty muttered as the students went inside.

The students sat inside of a square room, bearing red walls and furniture.

"Is...is this a porno room, Barbie? Did we just get trapped into some illicit sex ring? Barbie, please, I'm still a fragile maiden..." Kitty questioned.

"Kitty." Barbara said sternly.

"So we just connect our phones to the little TV and it'll play whatever song we pick, yeah?" Sahir asked.

"Uh-huh. And don't worry, the room is soundproof. Whatever happens in the box, stays in the box." Barbara replied.

"Fine by me. Just a shame this box isn't heart-shaped, right Keeb?" Max joked.

"I hate you." Kibō deadpanned.

"OK, who wants to go first?" Barbara asked.

"Seeing how she's clearly in the mood to hear herself talk, I nominate Katherine." Kenji sneered.

"Aw c'mon, Kenny, don't play me like this! I thought we were pals." Kitty uttered.

"First one to go is the first to get it over with. Just looking out for you, 'pal'." Kenji replied.

Kitty began coughing. "Ugh, wow, I've suddenly *coughcoughhack* come down with a bug. Sorry, I'm gonna have to *cough* sit this one out. Don't wanna torture my windpipes."

"Don't be so sheepish, Kitten. No one will judge you. Kenneth aside." Carrie assured.

"Seriously, I feel *cough* like crap. Hey, Sparky, back me up here, will ya?"

"Backup, nothing. I need to hear this." Max affirmed.

"Wait, what?! You're supposed to be on my side!" Kitty scratched her head. "Ugh, fine. Fine! I'll bite the bullet just this once." Kitty walked to the machine, and sighed.

"So, I've mentioned here and there my fondness for a series about hiding in boxes and doing...stealth things. Figure if I'm gonna have to get in front of people and sing, it's gonna be something I'm good with. So allow me to present to you...the ladder-climbing song."

Her phone screen read "Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater". She hesitantly began to perform the lyrics. The other students listened in utter disbelief. This was the singing of someone with experience.

Once she had finished, she opened her eyes, and was blushing. "Um..."

She was met with applause from the others. "HOLY CRUD, that was outrageous!" Sahir exclaimed.

"You sound amazing, Kitty! Why were you so scared to do it?" Natalia asked.

"I knew she had it in her. I've heard her singing to herself when her door's closed. But I'm curious myself. I know pedigree when I hear it. How much training have you had?" Barbara asked.

"Ugggggh. I had some when I was little, but it's mostly...ugh, genetic." Kitty put her hands to her face. "Y'all want to see some cringe?"

Kitty began working her phone, then brought up a picture. "I shouldn't show this, it's too stupid for words..."

"Come on, now. It can't be that bad." Kibō said.

"Dude, you don't know about embarrassment, your mom's a card-carrying badass. This is...blehhhh. I've teased you enough. Brace yourselves, because this is..."

Kitty showed the huddled group a picture of five young men with microphones garbed in flashy outfits. The young man in the center had mid-length dark hair, sunglasses, hair on his chin, and wore a black jacket, a white shirt with sequins on it, and leather pants.

"...The Golden Wei." Kitty groaned. "And this handsome doofus in the center is their lead singer and namesake, Wei-yin. Or as I like to call him...Pops."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kenji burst out laughing. "That fellow in the middle there? The Loras Tyrell via Gucci looking chap is your father? Oh, oh...this was worth it. Doesn't matter what happens the rest of the night, it was all worth it for this alone! Ahahahahaha..."

"Your dad was a...Kpop singer?" Max questioned.

"Uuuugh, don't say it, it's so embarrassing! Our whole house is filled with memorabilia from the 'good old days', and it's all so cringey! I never sing around people cuz then they'll start asking me 'So when's the all-girl Golden Wei revival happening?' Ugh!" Kitty ranted.

"So, uh...how do you feel about the fan culture?" Sakuya asked.

"Can't stand it, hate talking about it, and if I see someone stanning my Pops I go fully numb."

"Does he still have merchandise available? Please tell me he does." Kenji said with a wry grin.

"I'm gonna sit down and not talk for the rest of forever." Kitty sat down, and covered her increasingly red face.

A short while later, an employee brought over drinks. "Hm. Doesn't taste half bad. There's no alcohol, is there?" Kibō asked.

"Course not. I asked for a little something to loosen everyone up. No underage drinking here, it's alllll by the book." Barbara reassured.

"Loosening up is right. I'm already feeling a little...tingly." Carrie said.

"Hoo boy, that is some strong whatever it is..." Max stated.

"Senpai...what exactly is in these drinks?" Sakuya asked.

"Hang on, it says on the menu..." Barbara read it off. "Made with a mixture of exotic fruits provided by the one and only...Kubo Produce."

"Oh...oh no." Kenji moaned.

"DJ TAN MAN! THIS 'BOUT TO GET LIT!" Kitty exclaimed.

Soon enough, everyone was blushing.

"Gucci~! Gucci~! Gucci~! Gucci gurl~! Gucci~!" Sahir bobbed his head back and forth as he sang to himself.

"Why does everything feel so...fuzzy?" Barbara slurred.

"Aheehee...fuzzy...I like fuzzy, hehehehe..." Natalia giggled.

"It's like all the troubles of the world are just...melting away..." Sakuya mused.

"This is all kinds of wrong...!" Kenji grumbled.

"Yo, Keebles...what's going on with you? You're still as a rock..." Max commented.

Kibō stood up, a glare in his eye. "Is it hot in here or what...? What's with this heat..." He proceeded to unbutton his shirt, exposing his chest as the girls all looked on in amazement. He sat back down. "Better."

"Yummyyyyy!" Barbara excitedly grabbed him by the arm.

"What on Earth are you doing...?" Kenji pondered.

Suddenly, Natalia latched onto Kibō's other arm. "Ahehehehehe...fuzzy wuzzy was a bear~..." she hummed.

"Hey, Natalia, save some for the rest of us, huh?" Carrie slurred. She sat on Kibō's lap and put her arms around his neck in a seductive manner.

Sakuya clutched onto one of his legs. "Forgive me...I was feeling a bit of a chill..."

"Okay, ya floosies, make room! The Chad and his abs are mine!" Kitty exclaimed. She grabbed Kibō's other leg and began to purr. "Me-yow."

"DUDE! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE ALL FIVE OF THEM AT ONCE!" Sahir exclaimed.

"Current circumstances prove otherwise." Kibō retorted, another glare in his eyes.

"Yeah, Kicks, haven't you ever seen 'We Never Learn' or 'The Quintessential Quintuplets'? This is basically the same thing." Kitty added.

"Okay, ladies, everyone back to your corners except the dancer." Kenji ordered.

"Make us, meanie." Natalia bit back.

"Do it or you're not getting any more drinks for the rest of the night."

The girls all grumbled and returned to their seats.

The students, all in some sort of giggling stupor, conversed among themselves. "So, Sparky..." Kitty had her head on Max's shoulder. "What'd you say your favorite movie was? 'Jupiter Ascending'?"

"I've never seen 'Jupiter Ascending'." Max grogged.

"You quote that movie all the time. We sat on your couch and watched it last month."

"I'm not playing the--oh wait, you mean that dumb Mila Kunis movie?"

"Oh, and he says he's never seen it? Proven wrong by his fuzzy wuzzy gal pal again, hehehehehe..." Natalia teetered in her seat.

"Kenny's the guy that screams half of his lines." Max uttered.

"I am noooot!" Kenji grogged.

"You are dude, you're Eddie Redmayne. He whispers all of his lines for half of the movie, then out of nowhere he just screams 'I CREATE LIFE!' Then he just alternates between whispering and screaming." Kitty said.

"Barb and Keeb are Mila Kunis and Channing Tatum." Max said.

"'Jupiter Jones'. That's the girl's name."

"I can't believe the people behind 'The Matrix' wrote that."

"Soooo boring! I need some tunes!" Barbara bolted up from clutching Kibō's arm. "Maxie!" She pointed. "Play a song for me, little bro!"

"'Little' nothing, we're twins!" Max complained.

"I came out twelve minutes before you did, that makes me the boss! Now do what I tell you!"

"Ugggh, fine!"

Max got up, and Kitty fell onto the couch. "Meow." she grogged.

Max fidgeted with the machine. "What's takin' so long?" Barbara muttered.

"I'm workin' on it!" Max slurred.

"Yeah, ya work on it!"

Electronic music began playing. The sound of a gong emanated, and the digitized words "Test your Might!" echoed. Max switched out his glasses for dark shades, and held out his hand. Shadow energy gathered, and in his hand appeared a saxophone. He rapidly turned around, as the words "MORTAL KOMBAT" boomed.

He went to town on the saxophone, playing along to the rhythm. After a while, he began to moonwalk towards the wall, as electricity crackled beneath his feet. He hopped off of the wall and onto the ceiling, never missing a beat. The others looked on in awe.

When the song neared conclusion, Max flipped back onto the floor. When it finished, he put down his shades, and gave a wink.

Applause. "Bruh." Kitty muttered. "That was tight."

"It most certainly was, Kitten. Now wipe that blood off of your nose." Carrie replied.

"Dare I ask where you learned to do that?" Kenji asked.

"Barb's not the only O'Donnell of many talents. Can't a guy have a hobby?" Max replied. "When you've got a future diva for a sister, she's gonna need a backup act."

"Best backup act eveeeeer~." Barbara giggled.

\---

"Maggieeeee. Hey, Maggieeeee." Kitty prodded and poked at Sakuya.

"What is it, Kitty-san?" Sakuya responded.

"I've got this super-special-awesome hypothetical for ya. What if...there was a plane full of baboons. And it got shot down. Would any of them survive?"

"Um...no?"

"Why...why would it get shot down?" Carrie questioned.

"Kitty-san, what made you ask me this?" Sakuya asked.

"I was just curious." Kitty stated.

"Kitten." Carrie blunted.

"Whazzup?"

"Why would someone shoot down a plane full of baboons?"

"Cuz one of the baboons was making serious threats."

"Against whom?"

"Girls online."

Sakuya tried to suppress a laugh.

"So...they shot the entire plane down, huh." Carrie said.

"There was a chimp on the ground that looked up and said 'Ooh aaaaaaah.'" Kitty mimicked monkey noises. "And that translates to 'There goes the baboon that was harassing my daughter.' And then..." Kitty took another sip of her drink.

"So let me...let me see if my fuzzy mind has everything in order. One singular baboon made a troll comment online...so the armed forces of whatever 'Planet of the Apes' world exists in your mind shot the entire plane down."

"Yes'm."

"Men, women, children, all slain. How does that follow any sort of logic?"

"You're thinking in terms of human law, French kiss. We're talking baboon physics."

"Wha--this has nothing to do with physics!"

"It dooooooesuh! It's Quantum Baboon Physics!"

"QUANTUM BABOON PHYSICS!" Sakuya spat out her drink, laughing.

"You zoom in on the quarks in their brains and you can see what they're thinking!" Kitty grogged.

"What does any of that even mean?!" Sakuya demanded.

"It's quantum string theory, Maggie, JEEZ."

Kenji simply stared dumbfounded at the conversation.

"Hey, Hoodsieeeee!" Kitty shouted.

Natalia snapped out of hugging Carrie's arm. "You're breaking up my fuzzy time, waddya want?"

"You've seen 'SpongeBob', yeah?"

"Um, yeah, when I was little."

"What would you do if Mr. Krabs doxxed you?"

Natalia wheezed. "How would...how would he even get my address?"

"He would borrow it from someone."

"'SpongeBob, I'm glad I caught ya! I need ya to get me this Belgian girl's personal info!'" Max exclaimed in a sailor-esque voice.

"'He told me to keep it in this bottle.'" Kitty said in a silly voice.

"So, wait...is that what the Krabby Patty secret formula is?" Natalia asked.

"Yep, it's your address." Kitty affirmed.

"Where would he post it?"

"He has his own image board. Him, Squidward and SpongeBob use it." Kenji interjected.

"'KrustyChan'." Max grogged.

"Patrick got a hold of it and that's what's in his secret box." Kitty added.

"Why does everyone in Bikini Bottom have my address?!" Natalia griped.

"Quantum Krab Physics."

"AGAIN with the physics, that has nothing to do with physics!" Carrie protested.

The students began to argue. "Unbelievable. You seeing this, Sahir?" Kenji asked. "Sahir?"

Sahir had his eyes open, but was snoring.

"You're...asleep? How are you doing it with your eyes open?"

Kibō looked on. "I'm starting to think we should cut off the drinks...what kind of fruit even does this? The professor's entire family is just one question after another..."

"I've got a...mmm, question for you..." Barbara muttered.

"What's that?"

She gripped him tighter. "...why aren't we cuddling..."

"Would that really be a good idea? Everyone can see us...although I guess they are preoccupied."

The arguing had abruptly stopped, and the students were now looking at Kitty's phone. "And here's a ten-minute video I uploaded of a chimp's finger bending over and over." she said.

"Why did you post that?" Kenji asked.

"I thought it was funny. I thought it'd be engaging content." Kitty deadpanned.

"I really hope nobody remembers anything come tomorrow..." Kibō uttered.

"Quit yapping and start cuddling..." Barbara demanded.

\---

March 5, 2029

"(It is time. Destiny waits for no man. Here, now, I bring humanity towards a new dawn!)"

"What...is this?" a voice pondered, as visions played out before her. "A laboratory and...a light? And that face..." She couldn't make out the faces of the ones before her.

Behind her, a red, gloved hand slowly grabbed her shoulder. A red-hooded individual revealed themselves, their appearance hidden by a dark mask bearing a jack-o-lantern face. "Boo!" 

Rose jarred awake. Her sudden movement woke up the cat, which had been sleeping on top of her, and jumped off the bed. "Silly thing. I'm not your bed." Rose thought. She slowly got up from the bed, taking care not to awaken Rin.

She took a seat on the couch, and took a sip of tea. "That dream...it felt clearer than usual. That place, and those people..."

Her mind went back to the red robed figure. "Those robes...there's no mistaking it. But something felt different. Like it was...and it wasn't. I don't understand..."

"My my, what an enchanting little garden you've built for yourself."

A man was seated at the kitchen table, wearing an azure tropical shirt with pictures of the moon and stars on it, and reading a newspaper. "A child in her bed and a ring on your finger. Quite the change from when I saw you last."

"Father? What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Just popping in to see how you were doing."

"It's a bit early for a visit, don't you think?"

"I know you're an early riser, and I wanted to catch you before you had to leave for work." Tsukiyomi took notice of Rose's expression. "What's with the look? Did something happen?"

"No, no. I just had an odd dream, is all. I've been having a few of those, lately. This one was different, however...it felt more real."

"Well if it's sleep that's bothering you, I'm something of an expert on the subject. What was this dream about?"

"It felt strange...there were two men and a woman...the man pulled a lever, and there was a light...and then there was the Reaper."

"The robed gunman from the previous incidents? Curious...and what else was in this dream?" 

"I heard this man's voice talking about a new dawn for humanity. After that, the light appeared. I couldn't recognize anyone. Their faces were blurred."

"I see..." Tsukiyomi looked pensive. "When did you start experiencing these dreams?"

"A few weeks ago. The images were fuzzy, the voices were muffled...this was the first time they felt clear."

"Very peculiar...I've heard tales of people seeing things in their dreams that would later come to occur in reality. Perhaps your mind is trying to warn you of something that's coming."

"Future visions? That sounds a bit farfetched...why would the Reaper appear if that were the case? Even if he did come back once, Rin turned him to atoms. You would think he'd learn his lesson after something like that."

"Perhaps you're right. Even after years of research, dreams are something we have yet to fully understand. It could be something, it could be nothing." Tsukiyomi looked downward. "Or perhaps...it could be getting to be that time." he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Father?"

"Pay me no mind. Just the ramblings of an ancient man. I've taken up too much of your time. I'll let you get ready for work. And try to send me the wedding date when you have it. Can't rely on your mother to get it to me..."

"One of these days you and her need to bury the hatchet. It's been what, centuries, millenia? Can she really still be mad at you?"

"You don't know your mother, Rose. She can hold grudges. Longer than most can. There's a reason our brother doesn't get Christmas cards anymore...sorry, I'm rambling again. Take care. And let me know if you have any more of these visions."

"Of course, Father. I'll see you."

Tsukiyomi vanished. "Hmm...he was acting a little strange, wasn't he?" Rose pondered.

\---

A rocky pillar amongst a lush forest, bathed in the sun's light. Atop the pillar sat a woman in red and white robes. "...what is it now?" she asked.

Tsukiyomi appeared behind her. "I just got finished speaking with Rose."

"And?"

"It is as we feared. Memories are flowing into her mind. What she has witnessed...I believe the day of reckoning is fast approaching."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Deathly certain. She mentioned the laboratory. And someone in a red robe she assumed was the Reaper."

Amaterasu went silent. "So it begins. Retribution for the cycle we created. If what she saw was the truth, then whoever is fated to take our place will make their way here soon." She sighed. "Those poor children...to be caught in a war brought on by our own hubris. What do we do now?"

"Steel yourself for whatever comes. Hope that the parties responsible are overcome before any tragedy occurs. And pray that whatever befalls this world is nothing like the calamities of eons past."

"For now, remain as you are. Stay your hand until it becomes impossible. Do not let the ones planning Armageddon know that we are shaken." he concluded.

"As long as I can avoid staring at your cursed countenance for a little longer, I'm more than happy to wear the mask."

"Hm. Quite. I'll keep you informed. Pray I have better news for you next time." He vanished.

Amaterasu took in the sunlight. "How lovely it would be...if fate could avoid cruelty for just another moment..."

\---

"Uggggh...my head..." Kibō rose to his feet, clutching his head. "Wait a minute...this isn't my room...and..." He looked down, and reeled in shock. "Where are my pants?!"

He suddenly heard a loud yawning sound. "Mornin', sunshine." Kitty, her hair a frizzy mess, looked at Kibō's boxers. "Hunh. Never took you for a hot pink kinda guy."

Kibō darted behind the couch. "Doesn't really work when I already saw the shorts, dude." Kitty said.

"Mmmph..." Kenji was curled up on the ground. "No, Professor, I don't...ngh, want the banana..."

"Kitty...where are we?" Kibō asked.

"Um, my place? I think?" Kitty took a glance at where she'd walked out of. "Ummm, unless I gave my room this uber-purple paint job, I think this is Care Bear's place..."

"How did we even get into their dorm? Oof, my head is throbbing..." Kibō groaned. "I can't remember anything after Max played the saxophone."

"Must've been pretty nuts." Kitty quipped.

Kibō turned red. "Just shut up and help me find my pants."

"I think Kenny's sleeping on 'em." Kitty pointed. "Sure you wanna wake him up? He's actually kinda tolerable when he's asleep..."

Kibō promptly yanked his pants out from underneath Kenji, who neither budged nor stirred from his slumber.

"And apparently he's a hibernating bear. Maybe if we're lucky he won't wake up until summer..." Kitty said.

Kibō put his pants back on. "What the hell happened last night?"

"I dunno why you're asking me. I drank more of DJ Tan Man's possibly illegal fruit drink than anyone else."

"Of course. Seeing how you're his number one fan and all."

"I'm still waiting on that mix tape. But anyway, last I remember was...Sparky said something. Geez, what was it? I remember it being really funny."

"Mmm...Chris Chan working at a sushi restaurant..." Kenji grogged.

"Yes, yes, that's it!" Kitty snorted.

"...I'm workin' on it..." Kenji mumbled.

"'The health department's gonna come down on us, you can't pepper spray the sushi, Christian! It's not really pepper!'"

"Why's it called pepper spray if it's not pepper, hm?..." Kenji muttered in a high-pitched voice.

"I'm leaving now." Kibō made for the door.

"Waaaait, Keeeebieeeee..." Kitty pleaded.

"What is it now, do you need to grab your--"

Kitty suddenly hugged a surprised Kibō from behind. She said nothing, and began blushing. "Kitty...what are you doing?"

Realizing what she was doing, Kitty quickly let go. "Uhhhh...wow, I might still have some of the Tan Man juice in my system. Hoooo, yeah, I'm feeling it now..." she began waiving off. "Just, uh...give me a minute." She went into the bathroom.

Kibō groaned. "I hope we didn't leave anyone in a ditch somewhere..."

He departed the room, Kitty close behind. "Should we really be leaving Kenny in there?"

"It's either that, or leave the place unlocked and empty. It already looks sketchy enough..."

The pair arrived at Kibō's door. There was a low tune playing out from behind it. He sighed. "Whatever's in there, I'm prepared to be scarred for life."

Inside of the dorm, most of the students were strewn about the place, asleep. The lone exceptions to this were Natalia, who was sitting with her legs crossed, and Max, who was standing next to a canvas. Shifty music was playing. Kitty quickly noticed a key difference in Max.

"Oh...oh, my Zanza. What happened to his hair?!"

Max now had a perm.

"Hi, my name is Max Ross. And welcome to The Joy of Painting." Max said with a peaceful tone. Natalia clapped lightly. "We're gonna make ourselves a nice, nice little cabin in the mountains. Gonna make ourselves some little trees..."

Kitty didn't know how to react.

"Well, that didn't turn out how I'd planned it, but you know what? Life's more fun with surprises."

The painting was a green stick figure.

"Oh, hey all. You'll have to excuse the mess, I woke up with this hairdo and I thought 'If I don't do this now, what would even be the point?' So here I am. Don't worry, I'll wash this out and my hair'll be good as new."

"Sparky...that's not how that works. You know that 'perm' stands for 'permanent', right? Unless you shave the whole thing off...that's not going away."

Max's expression fell as he realized this. "Oh."

"I, um...I have an electric razor in my bathroom if you need it." Kibō said.

"I'll...take you up on that." Max slumped over to the bathroom, a horrified look on his face.

The rest of the group slowly came to. "I feel like I got beaned by a baseball..." Barbara groaned.

"Where are Maxwell and Kenneth?" Carrie asked.

"Kenny's asleep in your place. Sparky is, uh. Uh." Kitty muttered.

"Nobody laugh." Max walked out of the bathroom. An audible gasp could be heard from the girls. "It's bad, right?"

He had completely shaved the perm off.

"...what exactly did we get into last night?" Sakuya questioned.

"I think we're better off not knowing." Sahir replied.

"Advice for the future: when we're in Spain, stay away from funny fruit drinks." Barbara said.

"Bit late for that." Max grumbled.

"Don't be angry about it, Maxie. Like they say, bald is beautiful!" Natalia assured.

"This isn't bald, it's shaved. There's a difference." Max retorted.

"Well at least it wasn't anything permanent, like a scar or...a tattoo." Carrie said. Everyone fell silent.

"...everyone. I'll afford you privacy. Check for tattoos." Kibō ordered.

Everyone scrambled to find a place to check.

"Great bonding idea, Barbie. We've got nine hangovers and a shaved head. I say we sue the Tan Man." Kitty said.

"You'd just want him to fork over that mix tape you won't shut up about." Barbara retorted.

"Guilty as charged."

"I don't know how we're gonna survive a week in Spain..." Kibō uttered.


	28. The Dawn Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Day has arrived. For the students, it is the precursor to their class trip--and perhaps, to something far, far more ominous.

March 14, 2029

"(It is time. Destiny waits for no man. Here, now, I bring humanity towards a new dawn!)"

"Excuse me, miss?"

Rose snapped out of her trance. "Ah, terribly sorry, sir. Let me ring you up..."

After ringing the man up, Rose gave a sigh. "Perhaps popping in during the busy hour was a bad idea." Hiyoko sat behind the counter.

"I'm sorry. Today's been a tad overwhelming."

"I can see that. Thank goodness it's a work day, otherwise there wouldn't be any breathing room."

"That would be the last thing I would need. It's my first White Day since Ms. Hana handed me the shop. Now I know how she must've felt before I came along..."

"Maybe you should take a cue from that and hire some help. Even if it's just for days like today."

"That would be helpful, but I'm okay. Once the school year ends, Rin said she would help me out whenever she could. I can manage until then."

"I know you can, love. Which is why I'm worried that you've been spacing out. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"My sleeping habits are perfectly sound."

"...is it those dreams you've been having?"

Rose sighed. "Yes. They've been coming in clearer and with more frequency lately. Scientists...the robed figure...they all proceed the same way. If they were just recurring dreams I would expect at least a little variation. But no, they're all the same. Hiyoko, I...I'm scared. I can't shake this horrid feeling that there's something unspeakable on the horizon. Maybe what I'm seeing is some kind of warning."

Hiyoko grabbed Rose by the hand. "Maybe it's just stress. You're so good at keeping yourself together, perhaps it's your mind visualizing every bad thought you've had. You've had quite a bit of upheaval lately. And I don't mean to sound dehumanizing, but maybe your brain processes stress differently. There's still a lot we don't know about how you came to be. Hopefully this is nothing."

"I appreciate the thought. Still, something isn't sitting right with--"

In the middle of the conversation, someone ran into the store. Kibō was panting, and sweating profusely. "Ms. Rose, I need your help, and...and fast."

"Kibō? What's the matter? Shouldn't you be at school?" Rose asked.

"I'm on lunch break...ran here as fast as I could...I need an arrangement. Something...light blue. I didn't want to wait until after school and...I'm scrambling for plans."

"First White Day with a girlfriend? Poor thing." Hiyoko said. "Actually...you're getting them for the theater girl, yes?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hiyoko...I thought about taking her to a play but everything must be booked by now..."

"Hold on a minute." Hiyoko pulled out her phone. "Hello, yes, is this the Meiji Theater front desk? Ah, lovely. I wanted to ask about tonight's performance...Yes, I'm aware that it's rather late. But this is a special request. My name is Hiyoko Kagetora. Yes, Kagetora. I'm calling at the behest of my husband, Shūjo Higashikata." The call went silent for a moment. "Ah, perfect. Two seats will suffice. Oh, a balcony view? How very sweet of you. Our guests will be delighted. Thank you so very much." The call ended.

Kibō was dumbfounded.

"The Meiji Theater in Chūō. 8 o'clock. You'll be seeing a performance of 'Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura'. Dress appropriately." Hiyoko dictated.

"M-Mrs. Hiyoko, I...I don't know what to say to that. How did you even--"

"Any establishment in this city would tell you that displeasing someone named 'Kagetora' would be bad for business. Especially when they casually throw in the name 'Higashikata'. Consider it repayment for all you've done for us. As JoJo would say, 'There's two things you never forget: your grudges, or your debts'." Hiyoko assured. "A little backstory to this play, our assistant swears up and down that he's a descendant of Yoshitsune. But he also wants us to believe he has something resembling a golf game, so take it with a grain of salt."

Kibō bowed. "You have my thanks. I'll find a way to repay you, I swear."

"Think nothing of it. You gave us peace of mind. That's worth more than any amount of yen you could give. Give her a night she won't forget. I'll consider that payment." Hiyoko winked.

"I'll try my best. Now I just have to figure out how to get back to school in less than..." Kibō glanced at his watch. "12 minutes. Pray for my leg muscles."

"Don't forget these." Rose handed him a bouquet of light blue flowers.

"Oh, thank you. Whole reason I ran here. Thank you again, Mrs. Hiyoko. Now I've got 11 minutes. Wish me luck." Kibō rushed out the door.

Hiyoko giggled. "It's hard to believe that's Kyohei's younger brother. Not that I'm complaining."

"Indeed. But it's unfair to judge the whole garden based on one terrible weed." Rose added.

"Did you just come up with that one?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, I suppose I'll let you get back to work. I have a lovely dinner planned with JoJo for tonight. Do you have anything in mind for you and Rin?"

"Nothing past a quiet night at home. Not the most exciting thing, I know."

"Ah, but it's just like the two of you. Nothing wrong with that."

"I...do have something else in mind. But I'll have to close up early to be home before she does. It's, ah...something I've never done before." Rose blushed.

"Oooh, sounds like I'll have some details to pry out of her when I see her next. Enjoy yourself, rosebud." Hiyoko left.

"...I can't believe I'm going through with this." Rose muttered.

\---

Late afternoon at the Kubo household. Rin stepped out of her car, humming to herself.

"RIN-RIIIIIN!"

She glanced over at her neighbor's porch. There was Tenko, beaming and holding the largest bottle of sake Rin had ever seen.

"Isn't it beautiful?! Special delivery from my boo~! I feel like I've fallen in love all over again~!" Tenko exclaimed.

"I figured out the way to this one's heart a long time ago." Jin, sitting on the porch, deadpanned.

"My sweet, sweet enabler~! I won't have to buy another bottle for a good while~!"

"I give it a week, tops." Jin ate from his bag of Hi-Chews.

"Well. Guess I know what you have planned for tonight." Rin uttered.

"I'm gonna go pour me a cup right now~! Ooh, I feel intoxicated just thinking about it~!" Tenko trotted inside with her giant bottle.

"...am I a horrible person for enabling her?" Jin asked.

"Long as it makes her happy and isn't hurting anyone. I'd...probably keep the baby away from her, though."

"Hrm. Yeah, good idea." He got up to go inside. "Enjoy your service."

"Huh?" Rin looked puzzled.

She opened the door to her house. "Okay, quick shower before Rose gets back, and then--"

A figure suddenly leapt out from the hallway.

"Welcome home, Mistress~!"

It was Rose, wearing a maid uniform.

"Would you like your dinner, or perhaps a bath, or, perhaps..." Rose's aura could only be described as amorous.

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Rin exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Forgive me, Mistress. You've just been working so hard lately, I wanted to alleviate all that ails you for one night. As a reward for all that you do~."

Rose began blushing. "I'm sorry, is this too much?"

"N-no, not at all. You just caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting to see you home so early. And...wearing that."

"I closed up shop early so I could surprise you. I know this is a little much, but you always try so hard for everyone. I thought it would be nice for you to have one night where you're being doted on."

"Oh, Rose...don't sound so guilty about it. Normally I wouldn't want you to act like you're my servant, but...I suppose one night wouldn't hurt." Rin blushed.

"Yay~! I'm so happy all of my practice won't go to waste. Let the spoiling commence! First things first, lay on the couch. On your stomach."

"Uh, okay."

Rin did as instructed. "Easiest way to loosen up is to work the back muscles." Rose said.

"Um, Rose? Have you ever actually given someone a massage before?"

"No. But I've studied the body's main pressure points. I know where my hands should go."

"I, uh, I'm sure you do..."

Rose cracked her knuckles, and placed her hands on Rin's back. The professor's eyes sharpened.

Shizuka walked in moments later, alerted by the sound of moaning. "I think there's a ghost in my room...um, Mama Rose? Why are you hurting Mama Rin?"

"I'm not hurting her, dear. Just helping her with some pain. Nothing to worry about." Rose assured.

Rin's moaning could be heard from outside. Jin had returned to the porch, and bore a confused look on his face.

Behind him, his and Tenko's dog howled, causing Jin to turn around.

"Hope no one calls the cops. I'd hate to be the one to explain this to Jugo..."

\---

"And here we are. Thankfully her room isn't too far from ours." Carrie said. Natalia was with her, carrying a large bag.

"I hope it fits. Good thing I still had her measurements from the last hoodie I made her." Natalia said.

Carrie knocked on the door. When it opened, it was Sahir that was standing there. "Oh. Hey, ladies."

"Oh, hello, Sahir. No flirtatious remarks? That's unusual." Carrie replied.

"Eh, not really in the mood for it. Sakuya's not doing too hot."

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Natalia asked.

"She called me over cuz she was feeling a little woozy. Right now I'm just making sure she's okay."

"Sahir-san? Let them in. I'd enjoy extra company." Sakuya spoke out.

Sakuya was laying on her couch, holding an ice pack over her head. "Hello. What a lovely surprise. And here I was planning for a night alone."

"How are you feeling?" Carrie asked.

"I'm alright. I was feeling a little nauseous so I called Sahir-san in case it persisted, but I feel much better now. This happens from time to time. A side effect of my medication."

"You sure you're alright? I can run and grab some more ice if you need it." Sahir said.

"I'm fine, really. It'll pass in a little while." Sakuya assured. "So what brings you two here?"

"I made you a little something. Thought it was long overdue." Natalia handed her the bag.

Sakuya opened it, and inside was a black hoodie matching the ones worn by the rest of the group. The lining was dark pink, bore the Roman numeral "XIV" on the arms, and had an image of a magnolia flower on the back. "Ah, this is lovely, Natalia-san. Suppose this means I'm part of the team now."

"Well to tell you the truth, I've been sitting on this for a while. Thought today was as good a time as any. Especially since we've gone past the punching incident." Natalia said.

"Don't remind me..." Sahir muttered, rubbing his eye.

"This means a lot, thank you. I'm honestly humbled by how well you all have treated me after, well...you know." Sakuya looked saddened. "I really envy you all."

"Come now, there's no need for that. No one here is judging you for anything." Carrie assured.

"You aren't. But plenty of people aren't like you." Sakuya replied. "All of the things I have to do just to feel normal. The treatment, the nausea, the speech therapy. All of that compounded with the people calling me a freak and a deviant just for wanting to feel secure in my own body. It's fairly easy for my mind to enter a very dark place."

"I'm so sorry, Sakuya." Carrie said.

"You don't need to apologize. You've been nothing but welcoming to me for as long as we've known each other."

"I'm sorry for not being able to find your mother yet. I know you could use the comfort of family at a time like this. But every route I've taken is a dead end."

"It's fine. There's still the possibility that she wouldn't accept me as I am now. Avoiding that hurt might be the best option."

"I won't accept that. You're still her child. I'm sure she would accept you no matter what. Having that kind of unconditional love to turn to is...something I miss dearly."

"I'm sorry, I'd forgotten what a sore subject it is for you. It's why I hesitated to ask for your help." Sakuya began expressing discomfort.

"Hey, you okay?" Sahir asked.

"Those anti-nausea pills are taking their time. Ugh..."

"Let me go refill this thing, clearly it ain't working." Sahir took the ice pack and went to the fridge.

"I know it isn't close to what you've gotta deal with, but I get not liking the body you're stuck with. Girls back home would make fun of me all the time for not having the 'supermodel body'. They'd be friendly to my face just so I'd do them favors. It got so bad that I...well. If things had gone differently back then, I wouldn't be here. It's tough when people choose to be mean instead of being understanding. I know you've got it so much worse than me, but..." Natalia explained.

"Abuse is abuse, it's terrible no matter what. Looking down upon that which is different is a concept as old as humanity." Sahir returned with the ice pack. "Thank you." Sakuya sighed. "Can you even comprehend it? Being hated just for being who you are?"

Sahir gave a smirk. "Sakuya. Look who you're talking to. Of course I do."

"Oh no, Sahir, don't tell me somebody...?" Carrie questioned.

"Oh yeah. I've gotten my fair share of stupid. U-17 World Cup I got to hear my first monkey chant. Guy like me goes overseas, it isn't long before the bad attitudes start popping up. If you're anything but an in-shape white dude in this world, you're gonna hear some stupid."

"That must've been horrible."

"Eh, it was. For like, two minutes. I scored a hat trick in that game. Guys weren't 'ooh ooh OOH'-ing for long. My uncle in England would tell me, 'People like us have to live with far worse than most. Through no fault of our own. They don't see you for who you are. You have to make them.' So I did. You can't let it get to you."

"You make it sound so easy. Guess that's just the kind of person you are." Sakuya said.

"It sucks when people act like that, I know. But in my mind, if the first thing someone thinks when they see me is 'I'm gonna throw a banana his way', they're not the type of person whose opinion matters much anyway. You're lucky that people can get to know you before you tell them your secret. I don't really have that luxury. But I do have the luxury of not caring what people think."

"Now there's something I wish I could have."

"I'm sorry we can't help you more than just sitting here talking." Natalia said.

"That is more help than you could ever imagine. I already feel better than I did a few minutes ago." Sakuya assured.

"How about I order us some dinner? We'll keep you company for as long as you want." Carrie asked.

"That would be lovely. I'm sorry if I'm being a burden."

"Nonsense. Just relax and I'll get to work on the food."

"The more the merrier, I always say. Especially when it's such breathtaking company." Sahir winked.

"Boy, that didn't take long." Natalia sighed.

"I take that as a sign that everything's fine." Sakuya giggled.

\---

"Hrmm...hrrrrmm..." Kenji stared intensely at what he was working on. "Focus, Kenneth. This needs to be perfect."

A knock at the door. "So much for a night of tranquility."

He covered up what he was working on, and went to answer the door. There in the doorway was Kitty. "Greetings and salutations, my beautiful person." she said in a faux English accent.

"Oh. Katherine. I was wondering what this sudden aching in my neck was about." He looked at the shirt she was wearing. A cartoon baboon was wearing a lab coat and glasses, accompanied by the words "Quantum Baboon Physics".

"Like it? A Hoodsie original."

"I can say this much. It's absolutely a shirt you would wear. So what brings you to my space? Has Maxwell gotten sick and now you need someone to harass for a few hours?"

"....." Kitty suddenly fell silent. Her face turned somber, contrasting the forced smirk.

"What's the matter? Was I on the money with that?"

"I'm not going to see Sparky, Kenny. In fact, I don't want to see him ever again. He just..."

"Come now. Take a seat. What happened?"

"Yesterday, he pulled me aside. Said he had something to get off his chest. He tells me that he likes hanging out with me, but that things are moving too quick, that he can't be what I want him to be, and then he says..." Kitty wiped a tear from her eye. 

"He says 'I know what you want, and I know WHO you want. I can't be either."

"Ouch. And the day before White Day, at that." Kenji responded.

"I wanted to deck him SO hard right then and there, but I just headed back to my room. I didn't say a word to Barbie or anyone else. How could I? Not when he was right about..."

Kenji understood what was being implied. "I'm not the one you were hoping to see, was I?"

"I hate that I feel this way. But I know Sparky was right. I've been trying to force it this whole time. I just look at Barbie. The talent, the popularity. She can sing in front of people without being embarrassed. And her and Keebie look so damn happy. I look at that and I just..."

"Everything you want, she has." Kenji interjected.

"Tell me I'm a horrible person, Kenny. I tried forcing a relationship with her brother as a substitute for her boyfriend. I know you won't give me any BS. Just tell me I'm awful."

"Envy can be a nasty thing. But what I think and what you want me to say to you...I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. I won't fault you for wanting to be loved. It's not your fault these feelings came about. If you acted on them, that would be a different story. And from what I'm hearing, it sounds like Maxwell could've told you this a long time ago. Jealousy doesn't make you evil."

Kenji became aware of Kitty's continuing to hold back tears. "You don't need to hold anything back. If you need to cry, then cry. You aren't embarrassing yourself. Whatever bickering we normally take part in is off the table now. You know and I know that the wall of sarcasm is a front. If you have to vent, then do so."

".....I don't have anyone...my parents are an ocean away...my sister is who-knows-where...everyone else back home can't stand me...and every time I think things are going alright here, I screw it up. I'm starting to think that I don't deserve to be happy...I'm just gonna keep messing things up forever..."

Kenji tried to discern what the best way to console the now weeping Kitty was. He sat beside her. "Would you like to know why I call you Katherine?"

"*sniff* I know you're just trying to bug me..."

"That's part of it, truthfully. But the main reason is that you remind me of someone I hold dear. Her name is Catherine. With a C. She's my aunt. One of the few adults who ever showed me a hint of kindness. She's been trying to obtain custody of me for months now. She's also the one that convinced me to enroll here. My parents only agreed because they believe I'll still be under their thrall by the time I go home. What a shock they'll be in for."

"Sounds like a sweet lady..."

"She's a remarkable woman. Already has three children younger than me, yet so willing to take me in. She's quick-witted, says what's on her mind...yet also displays a great deal of kindness. You remind me of her quite a bit."

"Please, I'm nowhere near 'kind'."

"You hopped on Maxwell's back just so you could retrieve a child's balloon. You let a four-year old handle your expensive headphones because you saw how uncomfortable she was with the noise. I'm not going to declare you wicked just because your heart betrays you. It's not a crime to want to feel loved."

"...*sniff* I'm sorry for spoiling your night, Kenny...I'll just go back to my place..."

"If you want to stay and clear your head for a little while, you're more than welcome to. I'm working on a personal project, but I won't kick you out when you look like you need company."

"Alright...I'll just sit and watch some dumb animal vids like normal...I'll try not to be annoying..."

"You're okay. Just relax here for a bit. I'll be in my room if you need anything..." 

Kenji began to get up, but felt a sudden grasp on his arm. "*sniff* Thanks, Kenny. I'm sorry I give you such a hard time..."

"I know what place it comes from. Take a deep breath. It's going to be okay."

Kenji returned to his room. "Now, let's get to it. You have a month and a half, Kenneth. You have to make it count now..."

\---

"I honestly don't know how I'm gonna top this." Barbara said. It was late, and she and Kibō were leaving the theater.

"What do you mean by that? It's not a competition." Kibō replied.

"On Valentine's Day I fell asleep on your shoulder. You repayed me by taking me to one of the biggest plays in Japan. I'd say I need to come up with something big."

"I guess I wouldn't mind that so much. Still, it's not as though this was entirely my idea..."

"That doesn't matter all that much. I appreciate the honesty. I had a great time, so that's what matters. I'm sorry I kept giggling whenever they said Lady Shizuka's name."

"It's fine, no one else was near us so it's not like anyone noticed. Honestly wonder if that's who she was named after."

Kibō took notice of Barbara struggling a bit. "You alright?"

"Ugh, I'm okay. My feet are aching in these heels. I don't know if I can handle a long train ride back, especially if I have to stand..."

A black-colored limousine pulled up next to the pair. Out of the driver's side stepped Kaido. "Your chariot has arrived, sir and madame."

"They sent us a limo. Holy..." Barbara muttered.

"Your bosses seriously sent you to come get us?" Kibō asked.

"Well, of course. Can't have a couple of teenagers heading for home this late, especially on a school night. All sorts of shady types running around these days." Kaido replied.

"So says the gangster..." Barbara said under her breath.

"Well, come on then. Supposed to rain in a little while. You're not about to make your lady walk in heels in the pouring rain, are you?" Kaido asked.

"Absolutely not. Let's go." Kibō suddenly picked Barbara up.

"Ah! What are you doing?!"

"You said being on your feet was making you hurt. This is the solution."

"I-it's just a couple of steps, you don't have to pick me up...like a fairy tale prince whisking the princess away..." Barbara turned a rosy shade of red.

"Oh, well, um...if it's too weird, I can just put you down..."

Barbara kicked him in the side. "Carry me, you goof."

Kibō carried Barbara into the limo. "Ah, young love. Reminds me of the Boss and the Missus. Brings a tear to the old eye." Kaido mused.

The limo began heading for Naruki. "So, how'd you kids like the play? Probably a bit different from what you're used to seeing."

"It was marvelous, Mr. Kaido. It felt like it should've gone on even longer." Barbara replied.

"Funny thing is, usually it would. Lots of kabuki plays would go on for hours and hours at a time, but nowadays they split them up or leave some parts out. If they played the full version of Yoshitsune, you'd have been sitting there for a whole day."

"Wow. Yeah, I can see why that wouldn't work out today." Kibō said.

"Have you seen the play, Mr. Kaido?" Barbara asked.

"Oh, plenty of times. I let everyone know that I can actually trace my bloodline to the Minamoto clan, so it's kind of a family tradition. Not that my Boss or the Missus believe me. I see it every chance I get. Only gripe I really have is how they portray Benkei."

"Oh, the loudmouthed, obnoxious guy?" Barbara asked.

"That's what they'd like you to believe. Every other tale involving him and Yoshitsune, Benkei is described as being cool and clever. I dunno why they made him an asshole in this." Kaido sighed. "But anyway, please tell me they had the part where the kitsune flies over the audience."

"Yep, they did."

"Ohhh man, that's my favorite part!" Kaido caught himself. "Ahem, sorry. I probably shouldn't get too excited while driving through the rain."

"Hehe, don't worry about it. It's nice to talk about things you're into. Right, Kee--Keeb?"

Kibō had nodded off. "Woah...he was wide awake a minute ago." Kaido said.

"I'll let him get his rest. Guy's had a long day getting everything together."

A short while later, Kaido piped up again. "So, Ms. Barbara. You're from the land of the hot dog, right?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean the US. Yeah. Kentucky, to be exact."

"That's the place with the yeehaws and the country music, yeah?"

"Well, that kind of describes most of the South. You've heard of KFC, right?"

"Oh yeah, with the old guy in the white suit. I had their chicken a couple times. Not bad. Biscuits were the real shit, though."

"Heh, yeah. That's us. It's as American South as you can get."

"Now what brings a girl from Kentucky all the way out to a school in Japan?"

"Well the school's been getting a better reputation for the success of its students. The scouts really liked my recitals, and me and my brother studied super hard to make sure we got here."

"I bet your parents must be worried sick having you so far from home."

"My Mama was the one who really pushed for us to get in. I know she worries, but I call her whenever I can. I'm honestly more worried for her than she is for me."

"Why's that?"

"My dad. Their divorce was just finalized, and it was really ugly. He's got a nasty temper, and I'm scared he might come after her. My uncle's got her house under constant watch, so I know she's safe, but..."

"I get it. I'll bet she wanted you and your bro out of there so you wouldn't get caught up in the nastiness."

"That's what I think too. It's a whole lot of worry on two ends of the world. Now when I go home it'll just be a whole lot of worry in one place."

"That's rough, kid. Breakups like that always hurt the kids the most. Least you've got your troupe backing you up. How does Mama feel about your sleepy beau over there?"

"Well...I've told her that I met someone. I've talked about him a whole lot in our calls. I know she's worried about me maybe making the same mistake she did, but I know Keeb isn't like that. I don't care that we'll be a world apart, I know how I feel about him. My Mama always told me, 'When you find that one person that'll sit there and listen to every word you sing, and get the meaning behind them all, then you'll know.' So I know that my heart is right."

"Hm. So you've found your Benkei, is what I'm hearing. You want to know how he actually was?"

"Go on."

"When the end came for Yoshitsune and Benkei, they hid themselves in a castle. An army surrounded them, and Yoshitsune decided he would commit seppuku and die with honor. To let his friend go out on his terms, Benkei went outside to fight off the army by himself. As fearsome a warrior as he was, he took out over 300 men on his own. Finally the army realized that fighting him head-on was suicide, so they started lobbing arrows his way. Benkei just stood there and took them all. He died on his feet, protecting his liege to the bitter end. To die for somebody else...to endure that much pain to keep one person safe. That's the kind of bond people yearn for."

"Do you have someone you feel that way about, Mr. Kaido?"

"Course. My Boss. I've been by his side for most of the time I've been breathing. Sure, I didn't take it too well when he turned a new leaf, but I didn't understand why he did it. It was for Hiyoko. Ever since he saved her life, it's all been for her. Took me a while, but I got it. She's who he'd take a hundred arrows for. And I'd gladly take a hundred arrows for him. Now, I'm not saying you should take a bunch of arrows to prove you love the guy. Me and the Boss grew up in a very different world than what you're used to. But if you think that you've already found that person that would offer their life for your own, well, that's a wonderful thing. Just hope that you can have that bond for a very long time. And that you'll never have to answer whether they'd take a storm of arrows for you."

"...I think I know what you mean."

"Do you, now?"

"When Keeb and Mr. Higashikata fought, Keeb didn't lift a finger against him. But when I saw he was about to take a hit, I jumped in front of him without even thinking. I didn't know if I was going to get hurt, but I knew I couldn't let him get hit. Well, at least, I would've if someone else didn't beat me to it. But still, even back then, I knew how I felt."

"You know something, Ms. Barbara?" Kaido smirked. "I think you and him are gonna be fine. Just the feeling I get."

"I hope you're right. You know, I think what I heard about you was way off. They made you sound like a buffoon with a hopeless golf game."

"Wait, hopeless?!"

A while later, the limo pulled up in front of the Academy.

"You kids gonna be alright from here?" Kaido asked.

"Should be okay. Thanks for the ride back." Kibō replied.

"Thanks so much, Mr. Kaido. Make sure to tell Mrs. Hiyoko thanks for her generosity." Barbara said.

"Will do. You lovebirds get some rest...hey, Kibō."

"Yes?"

"That's a good one you have there. I just want to know one thing. If you were standing between an army and her, and the only thing keeping her from getting hurt was you taking a barrage of arrows, would you do it? Even if it meant you died?"

Kibō took little time to answer. "Of course. I'd take every single one. Without question."

Barbara was taken aback.

Kaido smiled. "Good answer, kid. Y'all stay safe." He drove off.

"Well that was a random question. Wonder what that was--"

Barbara took Kibō by the hand, and kissed him. "Thank you for the wonderful night, Benkei." she said while blushing. "Could you carry me to my dorm?"

"Well, alright. Are your feet still hurting?"

"Nope. I just like being carried."

"I appreciate the honest answer. Come on, then..."

"Teehee~."

\---

After dropping off Barbara, Kibō made his way back to his dormroom. "Gonna get some shut-eye, and fast...huh?"

Upon entering, he immediately noticed somebody asleep on the couch. It was Kitty. She stirred awake. "Nnngh..." She put her glasses on. "Oh, hey Keebie. Sorry, I was paying Kenny a visit. Guess I dozed off...did you and Barbie have fun?"

"Oh, yeah. She really enjoyed it. We even got a ride back."

"I'm glad. She's a good gal, Keebie. You really lucked out..." She trailed off. "Anyway, I'm gonna head on home. Barbie probably thinks I'm up to no good."

"Do you want me to take you back? It's kinda late."

"I'm a big girl, Keebie, I'll be fine. Appreciate the offer, though. I'd hate for you to go all the way back when you just got home. Don't worry about me..."

"It's not that bad of a walk. Wouldn't be right to just let you go by yourself."

Kitty stopped right next to Kibō. She latched onto him. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I dunno who's luckier, you or Barbie..." She let go, and wiped the tear off. "I'll see you in the morning, Keebie..." She rushed out the door.

"Hey, wait!" Kibō called out. "Kitty...I've never seen her like that..."

"Maxwell broke up with her." Kenji stood by his door. "She came here an utter wreck."

"So that's what happened...I knew the longer he waited, the worse it would be for her. I'm gonna go after her."

"I don't think that would be wise. If anything you'd only make her MORE emotional. You and Barbara just came back from a wonderful evening. It might look to her like rubbing salt in the wound. If anything, let Barbara handle it. Quite a few of our Kitten's issues involve her in some way. Don't make an awkward situation worse."

Kibō sighed. "Alright. I don't feel good about it, but you're probably right. I hope Barb can help her out..."

In the girls' dorm, Barbara exited the bathroom and yawned. "Man, wonder what's taking Kitty so long?" She looked at her phone, glancing at the last text she'd gotten from her brother. "Certainly know where she isn't..."

The door opened. Kitty, flustered, moved past Barbara and into her room, shutting the door behind her. "Kitty? Hey, come on, don't do that..."

"Go away, Barbie. You're the last face I want to see right now."

"Kitty, please, just talk to me. I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm here for--"

"Here for ME? Seriously? Your twin bro tells me I'm moving too quick and you want to be here for ME? Give me a break, Barbie! What can you even say to me right now? Perfect life, perfect relationship, a sibling that supports you and OH SO TALENTED. I don't even belong on the same plane as you. Just leave me alone! You have no idea what kind of loneliness I've been dealing with."

"Kitty, I'm sorry, I really am. You didn't deserve that happening to you. Max might be my brother but I can tell you that he's a fool for turning you down like that. And I do know what loneliness feels like. My hometown thinks I'm a chatty gossip, my old man can't stand the sight of me and even Max told me he hated me not long ago. I'm sorry that you feel this way, and I'm extra sorry if I've hurt you. I'm not gonna apologize for being happy, but I don't deserve it if it makes you feel this bad."

Kitty stayed silent.

"I won't probe any more than that. If there's something you can't tell me about, then that's fine. But I don't want to make you feel alone, because you aren't. Please, just...just talk to me. I'm only a room away. Even if things between you and Max are done, that doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I'd hate it if you stopped talking to me because of this. You're the closest friend I have, Kitty. It can still be that way. If you need a night to think, then that's okay. Good night, Kitty..."

Barbara began retreating to her room. Then, Kitty's door opened. 

"I love you. GOD, I love you." Kitty muttered. She ran and embraced Barbara.

"It's gonna be OK. Don't ever think that I won't be there for you. You deserve love like anyone else."

"I wanna sing with you."

"I...huh?"

"Doesn't have to be right now cuz it's way too late, but we can rent out one of those karaoke boxes ourselves and sing our little hearts out. Just you and me. Pretty please?"

"Yeah...yeah! I'd love that. When everything's calmed down we'll have our own girls' night."

Kitty held out her pinkie. "Promise me. You can't break it. Promise me."

Without a second thought, Barbara did so. "I'm your friend forever, Kitty. Nothing's gonna change that. I love you too, you know."

Kitty hugged her even tighter. "Never break it. Never ever."

"Never ever. That's a promise."


	29. Vive Las Artistas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students' trip to Spain has finally arrived. Despite the new environment, drama from home follows them and threatens to put a damper on their foreign excursion.

March 19, 2029

Kibō stared at his phone. 11 a.m., it read. "...how long were we in that plane?" he asked.

"We left Tokyo at about 5 a.m., and Madrid is about seven hours behind, so in Japan it's around 6 in the afternoon. So...thirteen hours." Barbara replied.

Off to the side, Rin was on the phone. "Yes, we just got to Madrid. It's not even noon here."

"Oh, dear. I just got home from work. You must be exhausted." Rose replied.

"'Exhausted' is putting it lightly. I sat next to a...talkative woman the entire time. I must've heard her neighbor's entire biography before she mercifully fell asleep."

The students all bore varying degrees of exhausted looks. "To think that we're back in our old time zone, yet it still feels so unnatural..." Carrie said.

"At least we can adapt a little quicker. Everyone else, though..." Natalia muttered.

"Guess this is what happens when you're away from home for so long. It's gonna feel REAL in a few hours." Sahir said.

"And then I can drift off and have hyper-realistic nightmares about Sonichu..." Kenji griped.

"What, you didn't enjoy the Comprehensive History of Chris Chan?" Max asked.

"The fact that there was enough material on this one human being to fill a 13-hour flight proves our species was a mistake." Kenji replied.

Kitty typed away on her phone, when someone poked her on the shoulder.

Rin ended her call. "Okay, everyone ready?"

"Um, Prof?" Kitty asked. "I think we've got a situation on our hands."

Next to Kitty was Sakuya, looking somber. Rin took notice of the ribbons tying her hair: they were colored blue, pink and white.

Rin took the two girls off to the side. "I see...so you told your class your secret. From that look on your face, I assume it didn't go over particularly well."

Sakuya shook her head. "Some of them didn't mind. But the girls I was supposed to room with did. One of them wouldn't stop referring to me as 'dude' when she complained to the professor."

"Excuse me?! Which one was it? I can have a head under their pillow in not time." Kitty exclaimed.

"Settle down, Kitty." Rin said. She sighed. "We're a fourth of the way into the 21st century, when are we gonna just let people be themselves? Kitty, you go with the others. I'm going to talk with Sakuya."

"Sure thing, Prof." Kitty turned to leave, then whispered to Sakuya. "Seriously, doesn't even have to be a human head. I could get a mannequin or something..."

"Kitty." Rin stated.

"Right, right, I'm going." Kitty walked away.

"Let me just preface this by saying that was a brave thing you did. But why come out with it now?" Rin asked.

"I, um...I had a talk recently. About how if people can't accept me for who I am then they aren't worth having around. Most of the people I've told before this weren't too upset about it, but this...this felt different. The ride here was incredibly awkward. Some of my classmates I talk to regularly couldn't even look at me. As if I became some kind of inhuman beast."

"I'm sorry, Sakuya. Nobody ever said being your real self was easy." Rin presented a charm on her bracelet, a heart bearing the colors purple, blue and pink. "Trust me, I get it."

"So what do I do now?"

"For now just stick with us. Hopefully when the initial shock wears off, your classmates can come around. Until then, I'll see if I can get you to room with my girls."

Sakuya bowed. "Thank you, professor. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You did a brave thing, Sakuya. Now take off that frown. That's no way to start off a vacation, is it?"

Sakuya went over to the group. "I suppose I'll be touring with you after all, huh?"

Barbara put her arm around her shoulders. "You did the right thing. You should be proud of yourself."

"Hearts and minds can't be changed in a day, love. C'est la vie. You're safe with friends now, so don't look so sad." Carrie reassured.

"Don't worry. If they say that garbage to you again, we've got your back. That's what friends do." Sahir affirmed.

"Your continued support is humbling. Thank you, everyone." Sakuya replied.

"Okay, everyone, that bus driver finally showed up. Let's get a move on!" Rin called out.

The group got onto the bus, and headed for their hotel. "I've been noticing some rustic architecture mixed with more modern buildings. We're certainly not in Tokyo anymore." Kibō said.

"I love these kinds of buildings. Reminds me of home." Natalia said.

"For a modern city, there sure are a ton of trees here..." Max commented.

"Madrid's one of the greenest cities in the world. The only city in the world with more trees is, funnily enough, Tokyo." Rin exclaimed. "We'll be visiting one of the larger parks tomorrow. The locals call it 'El Retiro'."

"Ah, I've had that circled on my brochure." Kenji said. "Statues and monuments lined about a sea of trees. It's effectively an outdoor museum. It also has an impressive rose garden, and then there's the Velázquez Palace..."

"My, you've done your homework on this place, Kenneth. It's refreshing to hear you talk like this." Carrie said.

"Perhaps I'm getting too ahead of myself. If I get too excited I'll burn myself out. I'm already exhausted as it is." Kenji replied.

"Still dude, it's weird hearing you gush about something. Actually makes you seem like a normal human." Kitty said.

"Seeing as how you're the queen of abnormal humans, I'll take that as a compliment." Kenji sneered. Kitty stuck her tongue out in response.

The bus pulled in front of a large, red-bricked building with a fountain in front. After entering the lobby, Rin went to the receptionists' desk, while the students waited.

"What's wrong, Sakuya? You're not still hung up on what those girls said?" Barbara asked.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, Senpai. I'm just afraid of running into them while emotions are still hot. I don't want anyone's trip ruined because of me." Sakuya replied.

"We're the only class staying here, so that won't be a problem. And if we do see them out there and they still have an issue with you, of course we're going to speak up about it. You living your life the way you want isn't hurting anyone." Kibō said.

"We can promise to not get handsy about it. Don't want to cause some kinda international incident." Kitty added.

"I truly don't understand you all. I deceived you on behalf of your enemies, yet here you are saying you'll defend my honor. How could you do that after everything?" Sakuya asked.

"Our professor preaches the power of words and forgiveness over force and anger. You were a victim of circumstance. That's all over now. You're one of us. No need to overthink it." Kibō explained.

"Okay..." Sakuya sighed. "Apologies for being such a downer."

"You say sorry a LOT, you know that?" Max said.

Rin walked over. "Okay, so...we've been given four rooms. For decency's sake, I'll be in one by myself. As for the rest of you..."

"Well, let's see...three rooms, nine of us...three per room." Barbara said. "All well and good, except...there's an uneven amount of girls and boys, so for the math to work out..."

"One of the boys has to stay with two girls, is what you're getting at." Kitty uttered.

"Uh-oh." Max muttered.

"I'd like to--" Sahir began.

"NO." All of the girls exclaimed in unison.

"Well, excuuuuuuse me, princesses." he griped.

"I'll save you all the drama. I volunteer." Kenji spoke up. "Caroline, Natalia? Would you two mind?"

"I don't see any issue. Natalia?" Carrie asked.

"Staying in a room with a boy? Um, I, uh..." Natalia blushed.

"I thought we were over the stuttering phase, Natalia. You have nothing to fear. I'll wear a blindfold if it's too problematic."

"I...guess there's no problem." Natalia conceded.

"That means you're with me and Kitty, Sakuya." Barbara said.

"Brace yourself. You're getting pure, unrestrained Kitty for the next couple of days. Few beings in the universe can comprehend such a thing." Kitty proclaimed.

"Um...Senpai? Should I be worried about unrestrained Kitty-san?" Sakuya asked. Barbara averted her eyes, saying nothing.

"Okay, now that everything's sorted, I'll leave you to unpacking. I know you all must be exhausted, so I'll give you time to rest. I'll be looking around for a place to have dinner. See you in a few." Rin dictated.

\---

"...oh." Kibō, Max and Sahir entered their room, with fanciful red furniture and bed covers. The first thing they took notice of was the number of beds.

"There's, uh...there's only two beds." Max uttered.

"Guess they didn't envision three guys staying in one room." Kibō said.

"Well, way I see it is we have two options: either one of us sleeps on the floor..." Sahir began.

"We ain't dogs, dude. Not happening." Max asserted.

"That just leaves one option. Time for bloodsport!" Sahir exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Kibō asked.

Sahir took the bedsheets and folded them on the floor in the shape of a circle. "When you grow up in a house with three brothers you tend to have a few scuffles. We go at each other sumo-style. Losers have to share a bed."

"Isn't this a little...overboard?" Max asked.

"Heck no, this is how men settle things. Through blood and muscle!"

"Yes, wrestling amongst frilly bedsheets. The manliest of contests." Kibō replied.

The three boys got inside the ring. "This is the stupidest..." Kibō groaned.

"Hey, Maxie. That haircut might actually work out for you. Less things to grab, you know?" Sahir joked.

Max sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Sahir pumped himself up. "Y'all ain't ready for this. Y'all think you're ready, but you ain't."

"You've greatly misjudged your choice in competition." Kibō said.

"What the heck does that me--" Max began.

The boys charged at each other, and Max was quickly lifted up. "Woah, woah, okay, this is happe--oh, God, I can't--" He was flung out of the circle. "The hell, I didn't even get time to think..."

"Keeb, where did you learn how to--woah, okay, this isn't going how I thought it would..." Kibō lifted Sahir into the air. "Hey, hey! Where'd this even come from--oof!" Kibō flung Sahir on top of Max.

Kibō brushed his hands off. "You might've had three brothers to contend with, but I was raised by the strongest woman to ever step into a Japanese ring. This was over before it started. I'm taking the bed closest to the window."

"Well, take it like this, Maxie...this'll be a real bonding experience." Sahir groaned.

"Just shut up and get your ass off of me." Max replied. "How about best two out of three?"

"You really want another demonstration? I can show some of my mom's signature moves if you really want it." Kibō replied.

"That'll be a no from me." Sahir said.

"Seriously, man, how much did your mom even teach you?" Max asked.

"Enough. She never connected well with my brother, so I was her little protégé. I'm nowhere even close to as good as she is, but I'm passable."

"So wait, what about that time you got punched by that dude at the burger place? If you layed us out like that, you could've done the same to him." Max asked.

"I got caught off-guard. If he hadn't sucker punched me it would've been him on the floor first. Trust me."

"Bet your mom wasn't too pleased about her disciple getting knocked like that." Sahir said.

"Well, I have a story about that. A few weeks after that happened, I'm out at lunch with her. We're walking by a fountain, and then I hear someone call out 'Hey, dumbass!'"

"You're joking. It was the guy?" Sahir asked.

"It was the guy. I turn around and he's wearing, of all things, a WWE shirt. He starts talking tough, and then my mom turns around. She isn't happy, not one bit. The guy's smirk just falls to pieces. He recognized her instantly. She gets up in his face and asks me, 'Is this the fatass that hit you?' I nod yes, and she just stares him down like she's Hulk Hogan. 'What did you just call my boy?'"

"Oh boy." Max uttered.

"The tough guy persona just disappeared. He's pleading for mercy. Now her specialty has always been picking up people bigger than her, and she isn't in any mood for what he's saying. 'Let me help you with the crap spewing out of your mouth.' She lifts him up, and flings him into the fountain. Saw the guy one last time about a month after that. He just looked away. Probably thought she was hiding somewhere."

"Your Ma is crazy, dude." Max said.

"That's how she's always been. Strongest person I know. And whenever someone tried to bully me, well...that's what would happen. My dad's family were all career politicians who thought she was a scandal waiting to happen. But I think if she wasn't as strong-minded as she is, she would've never convinced my dad we had to leave that lifestyle. I'd be lucky to have even half of her strength."

"Well if you flinging us around like an angry elephant is any indication, I'd say you got some of those mom genes." Sahir said, rubbing his shoulder.

"So are you still up for Round 2?" Kibō asked.

"No no no, once is more than enough. Thunderbolt Kyoko would be proud." Max conceded.

\---

Late night. The grounds around the hotel fountain are mostly empty. Save for one contemplative soul.

"....." Sakuya sat on the edge of the fountain, lost in thought.

"Barbie's snoring got to you too, huh?" said a voice.

Kitty walked over to Sakuya. "Oh, Kitty-san...I didn't wake you when I left, did I? I'm sorry..."

"Here we go with the 'I'm sorry's again. FYI, you didn't wake me up. My dinner just decided it finally had enough of sitting in my gut. Then I saw you weren't in your bed. That's all."

"Well, apologies then for prying you away from your sleep. You and Senpai looked rather peaceful hugging each other like that..."

"A-ANYway..." Kitty interrupted. "What brings you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep...I didn't want to disturb you or Senpai, so I thought I'd take a walk. This is where my thoughts led me."

"Are you still upset about this morning?"

"No...yes...I don't know." Sakuya thought for a moment. "I'm scared. Everything is a cloud of uncertainty. Once the school year ends, I have nowhere to go. I have no home. No family. Not nearly enough money to continue schooling and find a place to live and keep up my treatments. And what I did today, outing myself...I may have just cemented my place as an outcast. Once the year ends, you all will be returning home. I won't have anyone to turn to."

Sakuya began to shake. "I know what my chances of having a happy life are. And I...I know exactly what I am. I'm something that disturbs everything. Revealing my secret...all it served to do was cause a disruption. I hate nothing more than feeling like a burden. But how should I feel when that's my entire existence..."

Kitty wordlessly sat and put her feet up on the fountain, sitting facing away from Sakuya. "You wanna hear how my parents met?"

"Huh...?"

"So, I mentioned that my Pops was a Kpop singer when he was younger. You'd think that Mama was one of his groupies or something like that, right?"

"Is she...ignoring everything I just said?" Sakuya thought.

"Well, she did meet him at one of his parties. Her roommates were both massive Golden Wei stans, and they scored three tickets to one of their concerts. So they convinced her to go with them. Then they convince her to go to the after-party. You'd think any young Korean woman would be overjoyed at this prospect, except for one fact."

"What is this...?"

Suddenly, without turning around, Kitty grabbed one of Sakuya's hands. "My Mama teaches classical music at a high school in Seoul. She hated Kpop. And when she saw him at the party she let him know it."

"She...she is hearing me. Then why is she...?"

"So he gets up onto a table, right? Big gold chains, gold sequined jacket, cheap-as-all-hell cologne. And he stares her down and goes 'So, hot stuff, what did ya think of the show?' And she stares right back and says, point blank, 'I thought it sucked. And your singing matches your cologne: cheap and probably originating from a dog's asshole.' Soon as she said that, you could hear a pin drop. And you know how he responded?"

Sakuya didn't say a word.

"He just laughed it off and said, 'I think so too. You're the first woman I've met that didn't lie to me to my face. How about I buy you a drink?' Four years later, out comes Lin. Six years after that, your Friendly Neighborhood Kitty was wrought onto the Earth. And you know what else? My Mama still tells him that his singing sucks. She thinks he cast some kind of dark magic spell on her when she was pregnant with me, and that's why I don't sound like nails on a chalkboard when I sing. When they exchanged wedding vows, the only thing she said to him was 'Your voice makes my arteries harden. I'm marrying you anyway. That must count for something.' He responds with 'I've counted six new gray hairs on my head since we started dating. But your bod's a solid 10, so...'" They've been married for twenty-three years and they've never been happier."

Sakuya couldn't hold it in any longer. After some restraint, she burst out laughing. "Ahahaha...oh, oh I'm sorry, I...that is exactly the kind of union you would be born from. Ahahahaha..."

Sakuya felt Kitty's arm going around her shoulders, her other hand still gripping onto Sakuya's. "I don't want to see that look leave your face the rest of the trip, OK? When we get back home, we're gonna do everything we can to get you sorted. We're gonna find your mom, and we'll do whatever it takes to make sure you have that happy future. Then, when that's done, we're gonna put those hand freaks down once and for all. Even if that means...turning my spellbook on Lin. But for now, we're gonna go around and have the time of our lives and just, for a week, be normal teenagers. Sound good?" Kitty dictated.

Sakuya finally understood the intent, and gave a smile. "Yes. Thank you, Kitty-san."

"Gucci. Now let's get back to bed. Barbie's probably called the National Police to track us down."

"Okay." Sakuya drifted into thought. "She knew where my thoughts were going. And she did what she does, and steered me as far away from the darkness as she could. Everything they say about her is true. Kit So-yin...what a beautiful soul you are."

\---

March 20, 2029

"Not a bad sight, huh?" Rin held her phone up. She stood beneath a long pathway lined with flower-covered arches.

"Oh, goodness, it's beautiful. So wonderfully put together..." Rose responded. "Of course this is the spot you go to first."

"Naturally. I have a sensor built in that points me to the most beautiful of roses."

"Tease, tease, tease. Why must you be such a tease?" Rose blushed.

"Ahahahaha! You know you love it. You wouldn't get so flustered otherwise."

"Hmph. I won't say I dislike it..."

"So, what do you think? Any remodeling ideas?"

"Oh I would love nothing more than a pathway covered in flowers. Given how the house looks, though, I don't know if it's doable."

"Yeah, it might be too loud for where we live now. Still, something to keep in the back of your head."

"So, what's in the plans for the next few days?"

"We'll be touring around the park for the rest of the day. Tomorrow we're taking the train to Barcelona. Wednesday is going to be beach day."

"I read that the beaches in Barcelona are ranked consistently as among the world's best. I'm sure the students must be thrilled."

"Are they ever. Now before you ask, no, I won't be sending you bikini shots. I'm still their chaperone. Have to be conservative."

"Oh, boo. There goes my fantasy..."

"Hm? What's this? Prim and proper Rosemary, thinking dirty?"

"Well when you dangle a carrot in front of someone..."

Rin's phone began to ring. "Oh, Tenko's calling. Sorry to cut this short. I'll call you later."

"I'll be counting the seconds until then. Enjoy your day, my love."

Rin blew a kiss and waved goodbye as she switched lines. Up came an image of Tenko, wearing a shirt with a stylized apple on it.

"Rin-Rin, hi, good morning--well, good morning where you're at! Just wanted to let you know I'm wearing you over my boobs, so you're always close to my heart! Ahahaha, I don't miss you or anything, it's fiiiiine."

Rin sighed.

\---

Natalia shuddered. "This gives me an eerie feeling..."

She and Carrie were in front of a fountain, adorned with a life-sized statue of a winged man who appeared to be in pain. Smaller visages of demons, fish and lizards decorated the rest of the fountain.

"Yes, it seems very...foreboding. Why does he look like he's in pain?" Carrie asked.

"Most likely because he is in the process of being damned." Kenji walked up to the girls. "This is the Fountain of the Fallen Angel. Constructed in 1877 by Spanish sculptor Ricardo Bellver out of plaster and coated in bronze as was tradition at the time. Catches the eye, does it not? He draws you in with his look of agony, filled with all the world's resentment."

"You're not exactly calming things down, Kenny..." Natalia muttered.

"I wouldn't expect you to be calm. Certainly not around him. Who do you think that is? Consider the name, 'Fallen Angel'. What you are standing in front of now is the world's only public monument to the devil himself. That figure, face so full of agony, is the fallen angel Lucifer." Kenji explained.

"That explains the demons in the fountain. And the rather uneasy feelings I get from it..." Carrie said.

Kenji stood ponderously. "A frightening concept, isn't it? For one of the creator's chosen to revolt and become mankind's greatest threat. A desire for power, a disagreement with your maker, or a refusal to serve a species you deem to be inferior. Those are the motives that drove a being created to be pure to revolt."

"Kenny, you're scaring me here..." Natalia uttered.

"I'm not trying to say we're akin to the devil. But think about the reasons for our own rebellion. Mankind is fractured. Consumed by hubris and in need of change. Lucifer saw the flaws in humanity and refused to serve it. That rebellion led him to damnation, and an eternity devoted to tormenting God's creations."

"Kenneth...what are you insinuating?" Carrie questioned.

"I'm not insinuating anything. Merely pondering." He turned to the girls. "Apologies if I scared you both. Questioning art can lead my mind astray. Why don't we find something a little less...dubious?"

"Less dubious? Yes, let's! Let's find something less devil-y!" Natalia scampered off.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to overdo it. It's rather easy for your mind to wander someplace dark when talking about the king of demons. I'm still trying to figure out how to communicate my thoughts better." Kenji conceded.

"No, no, it's alright. You do raise an intriguing point about rebellion. Though I like to believe we're not as morally questionable as the devil himself." Carrie grabbed Kenji by the arm. "Come now, let's make sure Natalia doesn't wander off too far. I'd like to pick that artist's brain of yours some more."

"Very well."

\---

Elsewhere in the park, Kitty sat by herself on a bench, taking selfies. From a few yards away, Sakuya observed.

"Why is she by herself?" Sakuya pondered. "Sahir-san?"

"Yeah?" Sahir asked.

"Kitty-san is all by herself. I would've thought she would be trekking around with Max-san and Senpai. Did something happen?"

Sahir paused. "You, uh...you're joking, right?"

"Why would I be joking? It's her roommate and her boyfriend. I just assumed they'd be grouped together."

"Oof. You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what? I didn't notice any tension between her and Senpai. Did she and Max-san have a--"

"Maxie and Kitty broke up."

The statement caught Sakuya by surprise. "Come again?"

"Oh yeah. Happened right before White Day, of all days. Caught the girls off-guard, but me and the guys knew it was coming eventually. Still, talk about horrible timing."

"Oh, wow. I honestly had no idea. But I thought it was odd that she sat away from him on the plane. What happened?"

"Everyone has their idea about why. Having lived with Maxie all this time, it always seemed to me like Kitty was way more invested than he was. Not saying he didn't like her, but I think he was feeling pressure from how much she liked him. I think--again, just what I'm guessing from what I've seen--I think Kitty saw how Barb and Keebs are and wanted something like that. Maxie might've been freaked out by how fast she was moving. So he told her straight-up that he wanted to stay friends, but wasn't really ready for what she wanted."

"Oh, dear. How did she take it?"

"You know Kitty. She speaks her mind, and from what he told me she let him have it. Kenny says she came to him the day after. All he said was that it was messy. I think they're trying to keep it cordial, but under that carefree shell, who knows what she's thinking?"

"I've been in a room with her and Senpai and I haven't noticed any difference."

"Barb's the 'cry on my shoulder if you need to' type. She was probably the first one to talk to Kitty after it happened. She knows what her bro is thinking better than anyone else, so she was probably preparing for it. Couldn't have made the convo easier, but..."

"Let's go talk to her." Sakuya insisted.

"You really want to bring that up here? I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"I won't bring it up. But I don't want her to be alone while everyone else is enjoying themselves. If we're there it'll be easier for her to get her mind away from what's troubling her."

Sakuya's mind went back to the conversation the night before. "I don't want to see that look leave your face the rest of the trip, OK? When we get back home, we're gonna do everything we can to get you sorted. But for now, we're gonna go around and have the time of our lives and just, for a week, be normal teenagers. Sound good?"

"She gave me a pep talk and tried to console me even while her own heart was broken. The least that I can do is return the favor." Sakuya thought.

"When you put it that way it's hard to say no. Can't have the life of the party sad during the big vaycay, can we?" Sahir said.

The pair walked over to Kitty. "What's happenin', Kitten? I noticed your pictures were missing their required amount of me, so I came over to amend that~." Sahir proclaimed.

"Ah, I was wondering why they were looking so not-annoying." Kitty quipped.

"How come you're taking so many?" Sakuya asked.

"Welp, my parents are big on travel but they've never been to Europe. So when their loving, thoughtful daughter goes on a trip, the first order from home is inevitably 'take a metric ton of pictures!' They're thousands of miles away but I'm basically their tour guide." Kitty explained.

"Doesn't your Pa have enough to just fly here?" Sahir asked.

"Oh, he does. In fact I'm pretty sure this is just me mapping out their inevitable visit in like, a year or two."

"Maybe they secretly want more pictures of you since you've been away from home for so long." Sakuya suggested.

"Well that's a weird way of asking. Probably means it's true." Kitty said. "Where are you two happy customers headed off to?"

"We found this neat bakery close by, wanted to know if you'd wanna come with us." Sahir replied.

"Sure, I'm in the mood to hasten up some cavities. Lead the way."

Sahir went ahead, while Kitty stopped Sakuya. "Hey. How are you doing? Last night was kinda...emotional."

"Much better, thanks. It's like you said, it's better to just relax and enjoy the trip."

"Yep. Tokyo problems can stay in Tokyo. Vacation's all about forgetting life's BS for just a little while."

"Sometimes all you need is to spend time with friends to take your mind away from a dark spot."

Kitty paused. "Yeah. Totally." she said unconvincingly.

Sakuya grabbed her arm. "Come now, before Sahir starts to get impatient. Sweets are a fine medicine for most things. Even a broken heart."

Kitty was surprised, but gave a smirk. "Heh. Don't know what doctor told you that."

"I work at a maid café, Kitty-san. I know a thing or two about sweets. Now let's go drown that sorrow in some fine Spanish desserts. My treat."

"Hey, slowpokes!" Sahir shouted in the distance. "I was halfway there before I realized I was alone!"

"Just helping you get your exercise in before dessert, Kicks. We're coming." Kitty answered. "Hey, Maggie?"

"Yes?"

Kitty turned to Sakuya, a tear falling from her eye. "Thanks. For real."

"Of course. Think nothing of--"

Kitty suddenly wrapped Sakuya in a hug. After a few moments, Sakuya spoke up. "It's alright. Time and desserts heal all wounds. You're with friends now. It'll be okay."

Kitty let go. Her stomach let out a growling noise. She shook her head and smirked. "I'm a mess. I'm a goddamned mess and there's something wrong with me and I don't know what to--"

Sakuya put a finger over Kitty's mouth. "Would you like to hear about the time I slapped a patron at the café?"

Kitty got the message. "*sniff* Absolutely."

"Very good. Let's discuss over dessert. It's a harrowing tale indeed..."

"I believe it." The girls began walking.

\---

March 21, 2029

Boom.

"Damn it." Kenji grumbled.

A room inside of a high speed train. Kitty was seated next to Sakuya, with Kenji next to Sahir. The four were on their laptops, with a game titled 'Worms' on their screens.

"Which one of you is 'Ronaldo's Bust'?" Kitty asked.

"I'm Ronaldo's Bust." Sahir replied.

"Goodbye Ronaldo's Bust." Kitty's selected worm fired a rocket at Sahir's.

"Ronaldo's Bust will live for a thousand ye--" The worm fell from its perch into the water below.

"Ronaldo's Bust will live for nothing." Sakuya joked.

There was a knock on the door. Kibō could be seen through the window. Kenji got up and answered it. "What is it?"

"I need to speak with Kitty."

"I can hear you, you know." Kitty spoke out. "If it's about you-know-who, tell him I'm not in the mood. Meaning I'm enjoying myself."

"I thought that'd be the response. Personally I told him he should do it himself but he's, understandably, hesitant."

"Doing someone else's dirty work for them? Come on, Kibō. This is beneath you." Kenji said.

"Trust me, I'm not thrilled about it myself. I only volunteered so I could escape the tension in that room. Barbara's spent the last thirty minutes scolding Max for what he did. Then Carrie joined in. Once that girl gets angry...yeah, I needed out of there for a few minutes." Kibō insisted.

"Um..." Natalia poked her head out from behind Kibō. "Can I hide out in here for a bit? Things in my room are getting..."

"I just told them." Kibō said.

"Ugh, I couldn't stand it anymore! Once Care got that 'I'm not mad, just disappointed' face, I knew it was time to leave. Right when I was getting happy that we were all friends again..." Natalia said.

"I think Maxwell drastically underestimated the ripple effect this was going to have." Kenji said.

"I'll say. I don't think he expected everyone to side with Kitty on this. Even his own sister's telling him off." Sahir said.

"'Telling him off' is right. She slipped into a completely different accent. I think that's what they call the 'Southern belle' type of voice?" Natalia responded. "I'm still trying to figure out what a 'daggum' is."

"Do you think we can squeeze them in here?" Sakuya asked.

"Just until things cool off. Plus I think we've only got half of the ride left." Kibō said.

Kitty gestured. "Let 'em in."

A short while later, another knock. "Oh, this is about to get tight." Sahir muttered.

Carrie and Barbara, both looking exasperated, were on the other side. When Kibō opened the door, Barbara was muttering to herself.

"'I'm not ready for commitment', he says. Daggum stubborn blockheaded ninny is what he is..." she griped in a southern twang.

As the students smooshed together, Kitty rubbed her eyes. "I didn't want this. I didn't want you all to pick sides. Much less have you all packed in here like sardines."

"We love you, Kitten. None of us think what Maxwell did was right by you. And we let him know it." Carrie replied.

"Short-sighted, pigheaded son of a gun, just like our old man. I ain't standin' for it!" Barbara griped in her drawl.

"Please just stop it!" Kitty protested. "I don't want you making Sparky the bad guy. He only got spooked because I came on too strong. I honestly don't even know how I felt. It's my fault as much as his. I got desperate and I pushed and I drove him off cuz that's just what I'm good at."

"Kitty-san, that isn't true. If you're so good at driving people away, why are we all stuffed in here trying to comfort you?" Sakuya retorted.

"What made you want to push so hard, anyhow?" Kenji questioned.

Kitty looked up. "Cuz of them." She pointed at Kibō and Barbara. Both stayed quiet.

"You two are so damn happy and adorkable and Barbie's always beaming like the little sunflower she is whenever she's around you. I want so badly to feel that way about someone...to have someone that means that much to me. My parents are an ocean away, the person I could count on the most in the world is with the bad guys..." Kitty's voice began to break as her eyes turned yellow and a dark aura began to emanate from her.

"I'm just...I'm so lonely. Everything I do falls to pieces. And it's always my fault. I don't know what's wrong with me. I want to be somebody to somebody." She wiped tears from her eyes. "I must sound so stupid, screaming about how lonely I am to my friends. But once I go home, it's just gonna be me and my parents. I've burned too many bridges. I'm the queen of shooting myself in the foot. Y'all must be so sick of cleaning up my messes..."

"I think you needed this trip more than I did." Sakuya said, rubbing Kitty's shoulder. "There's no shame in feeling lonely. I think everyone in this room has felt that way at some point. But that's why we're all in this room right now. So no one has to feel lonely anymore."

"Yeah. Nobody except the guy sitting in his cabin by himself." Kitty replied. "Someone go grab Sparky."

"You really sure about that?" Barbara asked.

"Ostracizing is the first step to supervillainy. Prof preaches forgiveness, right? Just let me talk to him." Kitty said.

The other students all exited the room. Minutes after, a dejected Max, eyes to the ground, walked in.

"Look me in the eyes, dumbass." Kitty ordered. She got up and got in his face. "You being serious right now? Mr. Hero of Justice, scared of a little girl?"

"What do you want me to say?" Max asked.

"How about 'sorry', for starters? 'Sorry for taking you for a ride and ripping your heart in two'?" Kitty griped. "I want to smack you so bad right now."

"Go ahead. It's what I deserve. I'm sorry for leading you on as long as I did. I was too much of a coward to bring it up sooner. I'm not gonna make any excuses. You deserve better than that. I did mean what I said, though. You're still one of the coolest people I've ever met. I still want to be your friend, but I wouldn't blame you for thinking otherwise."

Kitty shook her head. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. You broke my heart, Sparky. Part of me wants to blame myself for wanting too much too quick. The other part wants to smack the ever-loving crap out of you for leading me on. I'm not gonna tell you no. I won't say you completely burned the bridge. But you're gonna have to fix it yourself. That means living with me calling you a blockhead for the foreseeable future. And don't even THINK I'm gonna consider taking you back."

"Guess I can live with that. So can you please tell the others to stop giving me the stink eye?"

"You really think you're in a spot to be asking me favors?"

"Point taken. Sorry."

"Blockhead."

"I'm just gonna...go back to my cabin now."

"Yeah, you do that. And take the rest of the house of giggles with you. It's getting to be more packed than a clown car in here."

"Fine, I'll just have to put up with the girls staring daggers at me the rest of the way. Sorry."

"For what now?"

Max paused. "Sorry I can't be him." He walked out.

"....."

Kenji, Sahir and Sakuya re-entered the cabin. "Well, he walked out of here with all of his limbs. I assume it went well?" Kenji asked.

"It went. That's all I'll say. Now sit down. I'm not done destroying y'all at 'Worms' yet." Kitty replied.


	30. Ashens by the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students continue their trip with a day at the beach. This respite will be their last for a while...as the winds of conflict are brewing elsewhere...

March 22, 2029

"This is the life." Kibō thought to himself.

"Not a single care to be found. Perfect ocean, a nice breeze, sand being bathed in that radiant Catalan sun. Part of me wishes I could just forget everything and stay here forever. The other part knows how irresponsible that would be. There's still an enemy to be bested. Days like today, though...with the sun as vibrant as can be...and Kitty's feet on either side of my face..."

He broke from his train of thought. He sat on the beach, and sure enough, Kitty was laying on a towel behind him, her feet perched on his shoulders. She innocently drank a red drink from a plastic cup.

"Is this really necessary?" Kibō asked.

"Yes. It is. And don't act like this isn't driving you crazy. Any other guy would be lining up to be my footrest." Kitty teased.

"Is that what you're going to explain to Barb when she sees this?"

"Nope. I'm gonna free up a shoulder and then you can be both of our footrests."

Kibō groaned. "I'll assume that translates to, 'Thank you, oh beautiful Kitty. Since I'm here, allow me to massage your tired feet as payment'." Kitty said while imitating Kibō's voice.

"Not in a million years." Kibō affirmed.

"You know, Kibō-san..." Sakuya began, sitting next to Kitty, "For all of your denial, you haven't moved to displace Kitty-san."

"He loves me. He won't admit it but he can't stand the idea of a girl being uncomfortable. 'Course, he probably reserves the 'princess carry' treatment for our resident thespian." Kitty replied.

"Hrm." Kibō grunted.

"Hey, if you really want away from my feetsies, I have a solution for you." Kitty rattled her now-empty cup. "Homegirl needs a refill." She elbowed Sakuya. "You want anything?"

"I'm alright, thanks."

"Ah, you don't sit in the sun this long and not get thirsty. Make it two, Keebie."

"Tch, fine. I'll be back." Kibō groaned.

"My tootsies'll be waiting." Kitty teased. Kibō shook his head as he got up and walked away.

"You're terrible, Kitty-san." Sakuya said.

"It comes from a place of love. And let's face it, pushing his buttons is stupid fun."

"Is teasing people really that enjoyable?"

"I sure as hell think so. Maybe it's just hereditary. When she was 14 my mom convinced my grandparents that she was a ghost haunting them. That lasted for about two weeks before she dropped the act."

"How...how do you convince someone that you're a ghost?"

"Well..."

"Ladies." Kibō returned with the drinks.

"Oh, my savior." Kitty joked.

Kibō scratched his head. "Okay. Which one of your feet is aching?"

"This one." Kitty held up her right foot. "Sure could use a good rub right about now." She pouted.

Kibō cautiously looked around. "I hope no one sees this..."

"Weeeee~!" Kitty exclaimed. Sakuya looked on, speechless.

...

Barbara didn't know what to make of the scene before her, when she arrived a few minutes later.

Sakuya looked just as confused as she did. Kibō was keeping his head down, though Barbara could see he was turning red. And sitting right behind him, feet propped up on his shoulders and gleefully sipping on her drink, was Kitty.

"Barbie! C'mere, there's room for one more!" Kitty exclaimed, moving her right foot from Kibō's shoulder to the top of his head. Kibō, for his part, looked mortified.

"Kitty-san...could you perhaps do that in a way where it doesn't look like you're presenting?" Sakuya asked.

"Seriously, Barbie, come and take the load off. Your boy toy is a good little foot masseuse. Mine haven't felt this comfy in ages." Kitty expressed, as beads of sweat dripped down Kibō's face.

"...how good are we talking?" Barbara asked.

"Oh, COME ON!" Kibō thought.

A few minutes later...

"Uggggh..." Barbara moaned, as an incredulous Kibō rubbed her feet, now perched on his right shoulder.

"See that, Keebie? That's how you pamper your lady. Just a pro lesson from your old pal Kitty."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason for it." Kibō griped.

"You meant to say, 'Thank you for the advice, my lovely friend Kitty. As repayment, how about another go at it, with extra emphasis on the space between the toes?'" Kitty replied.

"Not in a trillion years." Kibō retorted.

"Sure you don't want a try, Maggie?" Kitty asked.

"I'm...I'm good, thanks." Sakuya uttered.

"Well this is something I won't be telling Mom and Dad about." Kibō thought. "Still, at least Kitty's back to her old self. Even if this is embarrassing, if it makes her happy then I guess I can live with it."

"The hell's going on here?" Kenji came upon the scene, a toothpick in his mouth.

"Oh, hey, Kenny--" Kitty began.

"DON'T YOU EVEN!" Kibō exclaimed.

"What's up? You look like you've got something on your--oooooh." Barbara began before reacting to the ongoing foot rub.

"I wanted to direct your attention to the assembly over yonder." Kenji motioned to his left. There was a gathering of several young people talking amongst themselves. Some were glancing over at the group, scornfully.

"What's their beef? They never see anyone sunbathing before?" Kitty asked.

"Oh...oh, no." Sakuya piped up.

"What's wrong? You recognize them?" Barbara asked.

"Yes...they're from my class. They were the ones who...reacted poorly to my revelation. The short-haired girl in the middle is the one that complained to my professor."

"I see...that explains their verbiage. When I walked past them on my way over, I overheard her telling them to look over at 'that creature'." Kenji said.

"Oh...so that's how it is. So much for taking a few days to cool off..." Sakuya muttered.

"Oh, HELL, no." Kitty griped. She stood up.

"Kitty-san, wait. Don't do anything reckless..."

"I'm not. I'm just gonna have a nice chat with your pals over there. Give Miss Thing a few pointers on how not to talk about people."

"We'll come with you." Carrie and Natalia had arrived.

"Yipes, when did you two get here?"

"Sorry, we were walking along the shore when we overheard you guys talking. We aren't gonna let them talk about Sakuya like that. If there's one thing I hate, it's bullies." Natalia replied.

"No offense to you, Kitten, but three is a much more intimidating number than one." Carrie added.

"Forget that. Let's make it eight." Sahir walked up with Max.

"Saw you guys jabbering about something. Figured it was more serious than Keeb rubbing my sister's feet..." Max said. Kibō groaned.

"You all don't have to do this. I can do it myself when the time comes. This isn't your battle." Sakuya protested.

"You're right. It isn't our battle. But we're going to fight anyway. Come on." Kibō got up and everyone else followed him.

"I couldn't even have one day of peace, could I?" Sakuya followed.

"Yo, peanut gallery." Kitty said to the gathered students.

"What do you want?" the short-haired girl asked with an aggressive tone.

"We were gonna ask you the same thing. Are we offending you?" Barbara asked.

"Not you we're worried about, blondie." replied a bespectacled boy.

"You want to try saying that without the condescending tone?" Max said defensively.

"Let's not beat around the bush. We know who you're looking at. We know why you're looking. And we're here to tell you how very wrong you are." Kibō said.

"Oh. So you noticed. Please, enlighten us about why we're wrong about 'Sakuya', or whatever his name is." the short-haired girl replied.

"Her name is Sakuya. I know you know that much. You're just being cruel for the sake of it." Carrie responded.

"You bunch would know about cruelty, wouldn't you?" another boy said.

"Let's take a roll call..." the ringleader girl pointed at Carrie. "This one punched out three boys in an alley with her fancy pants kung fu moves..."

"It was self-defense, and it's called krav maga, you close-minded witch." Carrie bit back.

"...this one got cornered by a pregnant lady..." she pointed at Kenji. "And still got his ass handed to him."

"Tch. She was an Olympic gold medalist. But why bring facts into the equation?" Kenji said.

"This one's got a long list of infractions I can barely even remember." She pointed at Kitty.

"Most egregious being my absorbing beauty and charm." Kitty quipped, taking a sip of her drink.

"And let's not leave out the one calling the shots: Tyrant Ishimaru the Second."

"Hmph." Kibō scoffed.

"I don't expect a bunch of outsiders to understand what an ordeal his big brother caused. Scandal after scandal that tarnished the Academy's rep for years. So don't question our morality when King Asshole's little bro is standing right here."

One of the boys got in Kibō's face. "My older brother got the tar beaten out of him 'cause he owed yours some cash. Even when he forked the money over the SOB told his lackeys to keep going. 'It'll be funny', he told my bro. He still has nightmares over what your shithead brother did to him. So don't come at us about some tranny when your legacy is--"

Kibō flipped the angry boy over his shoulder, his expression not changing. The boy's companions were stunned.

"These Thunderbolt brand swimming trunks aren't for show. THAT is my legacy. In case any of you other fine gentlemen wanted to take a swing this way." Kibō affirmed.

"T-thugs! They're just a bunch of thugs!" a girl exclaimed.

"You want to run that phrase by me one more time?" Sahir replied.

"We've been nothing but open and welcoming with everybody, including Sakuya. You're being jerks for no reason. What did she do that was so wrong?" Natalia asked.

"Call herself something when that's not what the gods decided for her."

"Ooooh, religion! The fallback motive of every asshole." Kitty said.

"Um..." Sakuya was now behind Kibō's group.

"Heh, so you decided to crawl out of your hole, huh?" the ringleader said.

"Please stop it. Everyone, let's just go back. I'm sorry I've caused all this trouble..."

"No. You're not apologizing for anything. These bums should be the ones apologizing." Max retorted.

"Nah, the creature's right for once. Y'all should just get lost."

Kitty had heard enough. She grabbed the ringleader by the arm. "Okay, bitch. Funny Kitty's taking a ten. You can act all tough and cruel for your buddies here, but if it was just you you'd be shitting your pants right now. We've got the scariest assortment of talent you'll find in the entire Academy. You are severely testing your luck right now with that transphobic bullshit. I'm gonna make one thing clear: you mess with Sakuya, you have eight very big problems to deal with. If I catch you or your flunkies talking about her ever again..."

"Alright, that's enough!" Rin arrived. "Kitty, let her go."

Kitty grumbled, but complied.

"Don't think that means you all are getting off easy. I overheard your choice of words. Rest assured, I'll be letting your professor know about this. Vacation or no, you're expected to conduct yourself in a proper manner." Rin presented her phone, which had been recording. "I don't tolerate hate speech. Neither does the Academy. Enjoy the rest of your trip while it lasts. I can guarantee you won't be having much fun when you get home. Now go."

The intimidated students skulked away.

"Teach, how much of that did you hear?" Sahir asked.

"Enough to know I had to step in. I'd hoped a couple days of thinking would have done the trick, but unfortunately that wasn't the case." She walked over to Sakuya. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...I'm fine. What's going to happen now?"

"Well, I'll be following through on letting the Academy know about this. What happens after that is beyond my control. But given how much the Academy values its image, I can't imagine they'll let them off easy."

Rin, noting the remaining tension, quickly thought of something. "Ah, I just remembered why I came looking for you all. It's getting close to lunchtime, and there's this really nice restaurant nearby..."

"Now you're speaking my language! Let's get a move on!" Sahir exclaimed.

Sakuya looked downtrodden. Kitty grabbed her by the arm. "Just remember. We've got your back. If this crap ever happens again, you know who to call."

"Thank you, Kitty-san. Truly. I never could've done this myself."

"Always remember: your old pal Kitty doesn't suffer fools." Suddenly, her stomach growled. "She also doesn't suffer an empty stomach. Come on, let's get some grub."

Sakuya giggled. "Alright."

\---

"You okay, Care?" Natalia asked. She and Carrie sat on the shoreline.

"I'm alright. Just taking in the breeze." Carrie closed her eyes. "So relaxing...I missed this feeling."

"How's your back? Better than this morning?"

"The stinging's mostly subsided. It never goes away completely, but it's manageable. Honestly, my mind is so preoccupied with old memories, I haven't had time to think about pain."

"That's right. The beach is your favorite place."

"It was, up until that Qatar trip. The beach near my house was where I would go for walks with my mother. I haven't summoned the courage to go back since that day. Even in a city as beautiful as the one I live in...everything was a lot less beautiful after that."

Realizing where the conversation was going, Carrie quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, what about you? Is this your first time going to the beach?"

"Yeah and no, I guess. Bruges is right next to the ocean, but I've never really been to the beaches. Social anxiety and everything that comes with it." Natalia replied. "But that's over and done with now. Hey...I've got a great idea! How about when we visit each other, we go take a walk together at our beaches? I mean, I've never even seen mine...oh, but, if you don't feel comfortable going back to yours, that's totally fine."

"Natalia, I..."

A noise began to ring out from Natalia's bag. "Eh?" She pulled out her phone. "It's my mom..."

The video came on, and showed a woman with short blonde hair, yellow hairclips on either side of her hair, and a poofy yellow shirt. She had a lollipop stick in her mouth. "Mon Dieu! Look at that blinding ball of sunshine! And it's bright out, too!" she exclaimed.

"Bonjour, Maman!" Natalia waved.

"Darling, how I've missed that face! YANNICK! I've gotten hold of our Danish! Get over here!"

A short, brown-haired man with glasses and beard stubble walked into view. "My beautiful goddess, there's no need to yell, I'm two meters from you!" he said with a nasally voice.

"Hallo, Papa!" Natalia waved.

"My precious little Danish, look at you! Hair down, smiling on a beach! See, Sophia? I told you the foreign exchange route was a good idea!"

"Don't play stupid! I brought it up first! You're that one that was bawling at the airport!"

"Um, I remember you both bawling..." Natalia said.

"Darling, how are you doing? How's Spain been treating you?" Sophia asked.

"No strange men have tried picking you up, have they?" Yannick asked, leading his wife to slap his shoulder.

"No, Papa, I haven't been hit on by anyone except one of my classmates, and he hits on everyone. Spain's been really fun. It's a lot more like home, and I've had my friends with me...oh! I've got someone with me right now!" She turned the camera to put Carrie in view. "This is Carrie, she's the one I've been telling you about!"

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Van Damme." Carrie waved.

"Oh my God, you're even more beautiful than Natie said you were!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Please, you're exaggerating..." Carrie blushed.

Natalia heard a ringing noise, and turned to see a man driving an ice cream cart going past. "Oh, hold on a sec! Care, I'll be right back. Just keep them company for a couple minutes. Maman, Papa, I'll be back in a minute!" Natalia ran off.

"Wait, Natalia--" Carrie called out, to no avail.

"Now you see why we call her our Danish? Sweets and desserts are her weakness." Sophia said.

"She's never seen an ice cream cone she didn't fall in love with." Yannick added.

"I've realized that." Carrie uttered.

"So, Ms. Carrie, be honest with us. How has she been?" Sophia asked.

"I can see already that she's not as nervous as she was when she left home." Yannick added.

"I'll be honest, the first few months were tough for her. It took a while for her to really open up, but one day we poured out everything to each other and since then, we've been inseparable."

"Bless you, really. You have no idea how happy we are that she has real, genuine friends now." Sophia said.

"We heard about the bomb. Your professor called us and told us how you shielded her from the explosion. How are you doing now?" Yannick asked.

"Much better, thank you. There's still a little pain, and I have scars on my back, but it's not nearly as bad as it was before."

"We're in your debt. We've wanted to meet you so badly to thank you for everything." Yannick said.

"Girls here, they, you know, they took advantage of her and then said awful things about her. We thought if she could just go somewhere else and make just one genuine friend, she might finally get out of her shell." Sophia wiped a tear from her eye.

"If that awful man had killed her, I never would've forgiven myself. Just that he put our names on the box makes me sick. Natie is our everything. If something happened to her, I don't think we could go on. So knowing that she has someone willing to put themselves in danger to protect our little girl, that's more valuable than anything we could sell."

"There's no need for thanks, really. She's helped me so much with my own troubles. I consider these scars a mark of honor. The town I live in is very small, so friends have been hard to come by for me as well. She's saved me as much as I have her." Carrie dictated.

Natalia returned holding two ice cream cones. "Ooookay, I'd take care of this quick before it melts. You guys getting along good?"

"She's a lovely little thing, Natie. You hit the friend lottery." Yannick quipped.

"I hate to cut this short, darling, but we have to get back to the store. Send us every cute picture you can, okay?" Sophia asked.

"Of course, Maman, you don't even have to ask."

"And Ms. Carrie?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, madame?"

"When you come and visit during the summer, you should prepare yourself for the mother of all hugs. A repayment for being so good with our Danish."

"I look forward to it, madame."

"Bye Maman, bye Papa. I love you both so so much." Natalia waved goodbye to her parents, and the call ended.

"You're very lucky, Natalia. I can see how much they love you."

"They're the best. I was so scared when they told me I'd be going to school overseas. I'd never been away from them for more than a day, much less several months. But getting away from home was the best thing that could've happened. I never would've met you if I didn't."

"Natalia?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. And I'd be happy to go to my beach with you. If I ever did, it might as well be with the one I nearly died for."

"You're gonna make me cry all over my ice cream, Care."

"It's already doing it by itself, looks like..."

Natalia noticed that her ice cream was dripping onto her leg. "Ah, shoot!"

Carrie giggled.

\---

"You see that, lovebug? The water's amazing today." Rin was waist-deep in the water, holding her phone up.

"Are there sharks in there?" Shizuka asked, lying in her bed.

"Well, uh, there's always going to be sharks in the ocean, but I haven't seen any."

"Uncle JoJo said he punched a shark in the nose once."

"Oh, no no no no, what Uncle JoJo punched was a guy in a shark costume at the fish market that he thought tried to grab Aunt Hiyoko. With his tiny little shark fins." Rin moved her free hand like a fin.

"And then Uncle Jugo had to come break up the fight because he's apparently the only officer in this town." Rose joked offscreen.

"Hiyoko taped the whole thing. Sometimes when I'm bored I watch it. It's honestly incredible." Rin said.

Shizuka yawned. "Sleepy, huh?" Rin asked.

"She was my little assistant at the shop today. Poor thing's been nodding off for a while now." Rose replied.

"I miss you, Mama."

"Ohhhh, I miss you too, lovebug. I'll be home in a couple days, and then I can tell you all about it. I'll bring you back something cute."

"So a miniature doll of yourself, then?" Rose quipped.

"And you call me a tease." Rin replied.

"In any case..." Rose began. "This one's been having trouble falling asleep. I think she could really use a lullaby."

"Is that what you want, Shizuka? You want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay, then. How about something Grandma Hana used to sing to me when I was little?"

There in the water, Rin sang in a low tone, until Shizuka eventually fell asleep. "There she goes. I'll sign off for now. Get a nice tan for me." Rose whispered.

"I'll try my best. Bye." The call ended.

"Probably shouldn't have my phone out here too long." Rin said, and she returned to shore. She sat down on her towel, and returned to her thoughts.

"Barely past afternoon and I'm singing a lullaby. A year ago I would've been mortified to sing in public like that." she pondered. "Eight months ago I couldn't have imagined how this would go. Engaged, with a toddler. And with a murderous cult still hiding in the shadows. Ten years since this all began, and still..."

She thought back to nine years prior. When the shadowy figure that had once been her brother lay mortally wounded in her arms.

"The future is in good hands with you, sister. I'm sure of it. Thank you, Rin..."

"Tohru...I wonder what you would think of the world right now. Where you would be if things had been different. I still believe we could've achieved so much good together. The others will only ever remember the demon you let yourself become. Some days I wish that's how I could remember you. So it wouldn't hurt so much to think 'what if?' To know that deep down, you could've been different..."

"I've finally reached a point where I feel I can be happy. That I don't have to hate myself for being here while you can't be. Even with all of the adversity, I have everything I could ever want. I don't need to feel guilty..."

Her mind jumped around. To the deaths of those she cared about. To her father. To her brother. To Miko. To her lowest moment, lying on the rainsoaked floor of a forest where many lives had come to a tragic end.

"I don't need...to feel guilty..." The scars that lined her arms briefly reappeared, before a voice from afar brought her back to reality.

"Professor!" Barbara ran over. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Oh, no, I wasn't doing anything important. What did you need?"

"We were all going to play volleyball, and we wanted you to officiate. If that's alright."

"Think the old lady is only good for refereeing, eh?"

"Oh, no, that's not what I--"

Rin giggled. "I'm kidding. I'd be happy to. Lead the way."

"Great! I'll go let the others know..." Barbara ran off.

"You're on vacation, Ringo. Save the guilty thoughts for another day. Don't let the kids see you weak." Rin stared at her arms. No scars. "A month away from turning 25 and I'm calling myself an old lady. Mom would be horrified." Rin sighed, and followed Barbara.

\---

"Sure you don't want to go for one more swim?" Barbara asked Kitty, who was lying on her towel.

"Nah, I'm good. I don't need to go home looking like a raisin. You guys go on." Kitty replied.

"You sure? It'd be more fun with you around." Kibō said.

"You're sweet, but I'd just be playing third wheel. You lovebirds go on. Homegirl needs some extra tan time."

The two departed, leaving Kitty with Sakuya. "Curious." the latter said.

"You dunno how Barbie's legs can be a perfect ten? Same." Kitty replied.

"That's not nearly where I was going with that." Sakuya shook her head. "Kibō-san and Senpai are the designated leaders, yes? Yet, whenever something's going on, everyone flocks to you. They all try to comfort you when you're distressed. Even your professor's little one adores you. If I didn't know any better, I would assume you were the leader, Kitty-san."

Kitty spat out what she'd been drinking. "Oh, noooooo. I ain't leader material. You see people giving Keebie grief for being a criminal's little bro, right? Well you're staring at a criminal's little sister who, oh yeah, used to be a criminal herself. I'm too messed up to do anything but stand back and look pretty."

"Sins can be forgiven. You forgave mine. And the others all adore you. Clearly you've done something right. Not everyone is the sum of their mistakes. And perhaps we need to make those mistakes, to get a better idea of what is right. Point is, when it comes to having a change of heart, I think you know what that entails better than anyone else."

"...I think someone snuck something into your drink." Kitty deadpanned. "Only thing I should be leading is my way to slumberland. Wake me up if I start looking crispier than a bucket of KFC chicken." Kitty turned away and closed her eyes.

"Leader? Me? Pfft, that'll be the day. Not me. Never me..." she thought.

She opened her eyes. "Hey, Maggie, what did--huh?"

Sakuya had vanished. So had everyone else on the beach. The sand, and everything else around, had turned a dark shade of blue.

"What did Keebie put in my drink...?" she pondered. "Maggie? Keebie? Barbie? Anybody?"

"Curious." a deep voice said.

Kitty looked towards the water. Standing on the shoreline was an older man in a suit, with an impossibly long nose.

"For the architects of fate to declare their key performer this far into the game...very unprecedented. Perhaps a wrinkle in the fabric of time has altered what is to come?"

"Hey, uh, could you drop the mumbo-jumbo for two seconds and explain what's going on? Before I decide to press kidnapping charges."

"You needn't be alarmed. It is my duty to direct those who venture on the path of The Fool. You are here because the actions you take will help to determine how this game will end."

"Hold up. Big-nosed guy, freaky blue world...didn't Keebie mention this once? But wait, wait, wait. You already gave this spiel to one guy, why am I here? Keebie hasn't done a bad job, has he? I don't think he can do a bad job."

"He has done well to lead you all to this point, that is true. You have all treaded the path of strife, but in the end, the hearts of your friends have decided. Only one can bring you all together."

"No, nonononononono. Keebie's the good one. Barbie's the brains of the operation, Care Bear's the one that's fought through everything. You could pick a name out of a hat and literally anyone else would do a better job at saving the day than me. There has to be a mistake. I'm not the one you should be chatting with."

"Very few would pick themselves to make the critical decisions. That role is most often decided by others. Destiny--and the hearts of your friends--have decided. You must be the one to lead them to victory."

".....what am I supposed to do?"

"The time of reckoning is quickly approaching. There will come a moment when all will seem lost. You must gather the strength needed to bring those closest to you from the brink. What happens after that is entirely on you."

Igor turned to the sky. Up above, the moon was in full view. "The Moon...those with an affinity towards it are said to be keenly aware of the world around them. To be able to see past illusions, and lead others towards the truest path. The power of the moon...it is what controls the tides on this planet. The time will soon come where you must alter the tides of this conflict, Kit So-yin. Reality itself may depend on it..."

Kitty jarred awake. "Did you hear me?" Sakuya asked. Everything had returned to normal.

"Sorry, I was having a...wild dream. What's up?"

The other students had gathered near the water, with Rin holding a camera. "Come on, now. Have to have at least one of these." she said.

"Oh. The cringey tourist group shot. Figures. Coming, Prof." Kitty got up and walked over with Sakuya. "Wild. That had to be a dream, right? How am I supposed to 'bring everyone from the brink'? Crazy talk..." she thought.

She walked past Rin, who suddenly felt a jolt. "Alright, Teach. This is as still as you'll ever get us." Sahir exclaimed.

"Ah, right. Everyone on three..." Rin replied, and she snapped the photo.

"The one time we might actually look presentable." Kenji quipped.

"Oh, hush." Carrie retorted.

Rin stood ponderously. "That feeling just now..." she began to think back. Nearly a decade earlier, inside of an azure-colored ferris wheel. The moment she first met Tsukiyomi. When she first met Rose. "It's just like back then. I didn't feel this way after Kibō first gained the app. Has Kitty been...?"

"Hey, Prof." Kitty snapped Rin out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Kitty? What's on your mind?"

"...it's nothing. Just...a weird feeling."

"I get plenty of those. Those come all the time for people like us, I suppose."

"How did you do it?"

"Hm? Do what?"

"Stand up to your bro. It must've been painful, right? How'd you do it?"

"I...didn't have much of a choice. It wasn't easy, of course it wasn't. But I realized that if I didn't stand up to him...more people would suffer for it. I had to put my pain aside. For the sake of everyone...and for his, too."

"Sounds just like you, Prof. Thinking of everyone else before you, I mean." Kitty turned to look at the ocean.

"You need a minute to think?"

"Yeah. I'll catch up. Just want to take this view in."

Kitty looked up towards the sky. "For everyone's sake...even if it's painful...am I really cut out for this...?" she thought.

"Lin..."

\---

The hall was dark. Lit only by torchlight. On the wall, an enormous, circular mirror. Gathered before it was an assortment of robed figures, bowing their heads and kneeling.

Standing before the mirror was a towering, azure-robed man, his face covered by a cybernetic mask. "Brethren. Comrades. It is time. My power has returned to me. And thus, the gateway to Odyssea has reopened. Justice is within our grasp!" the Master boomed.

Off to the side, the Viper sat, her hood down, revealing the green highlights in her dark hair.

"For our human comrades who willingly offer themselves so that vengeance may be achieved, I thank you. Creon. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded."

"Sire." Creon uttered.

"And for my brethren. Haimon. Ismene. Fellow survivors of the Great Catastrophe. Centuries of injustice will soon be undone. Our rightful place is beyond this pathway. Patience has guided us to this moment. And as for you, Viper..."

"Whatever, man. Point me to the vaults and I'll be on my merry way. This better be worth it." Viper responded.

"Fear not, Kit Lin-mae. Everyone will be getting what's coming to them. Let us begin."

The Master held his hands out, and what appeared to be wires emerged from his hands, connecting with the mirror. Electrical energy poured through the wires, causing the mirror to transform into a portal.

"Rise, comrades. The path has been cleared. Time to go home."

The Death's Hand troops began to step through the portal. Viper put her hood back on. "This might be stupid, or it might be the ultimate payday. Time to find out."

The army arrived on the other side of the portal. All that could be seen were miles of rocks and craters. In the far off distance, a blue and green planet. The Earth.

"Well, geezer. It's the Moon. Rocks, rocks, and more rocks. I mean not for nothing, a few moon rocks could get me a healthy profit, but it ain't the big old vaults you promised." Viper griped.

The Master put up a hand. "Do you always trust what your human eyes can see? Observe."

As his eyes glowed, the lunar surface began to change. Rocks and craters replaced with roads, and towering buildings. Technology far beyond that which could be found on Earth, though it was clear that it had been left abandoned for a substantial amount of time.

"Woah..." Viper muttered.

"Odyssea. The Lunar Capital. Home." the Master said.

The Death's Hand troops began to make their way to the tallest structure in the city.

Atop the structure, Amaterasu sat.

"So. They've arrived." she uttered. "It won't be long now." She turned around to look at her companion. "Wouldn't you agree, Miyatsuko?"

There stood Tsukiyomi.

"Indeed. Kaya." he replied. "The curtain is slowly beginning to fall."

"The time...has come."


	31. The Beginning of Our Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students must discern where Death's Hand have gone to enact the last phase of their plan--and they must do so with haste. Rin and Rose, who went to confront the cultists, have yet to return...

Earth: The Year 20XX

"Doctor...these readings..."

"Yes...and look at these images." said the dark-haired scientist. He and his older-looking assistant were gazing at a series of computer screens, some of them showing footage of what appeared to be the laboratory, yet the coloration and other details were different.

"I don't believe it. Is this...the inside of your brain, Doctor?"

"It's more than that, Dimitrios. It's a reflection...this is my cognition. It really exists...do you understand what this means?! There really is a world constructed by human thoughts! The possibilities are endless! All that's left..." The Doctor began to type away at his computer. "...is to transport ourselves into it!"

He got into a giant tube, with wires attached at various angles.

"Miyatsuko, wait!" A dark-haired woman in business attire ran in.

"Don't interfere, Kaya! I've finally done it! The Holy Grail of cognitive science is within our grasp! A way to finally expel malicious thoughts from people, to rid humanity of its selfishness once and for all! I can't stop now, not when we're so close!"

"It's too dangerous, Miyatsuko! You haven't attempted to transport organic matter yet! You don't know what the effects could be!"

"I don't have any other choice, don't you understand?! Kaya...you know what's at stake. You and I both know what humans have done to this planet. We've burned away our forests, destroyed our atmosphere, condemned ourselves to disease and squalor! All in the name of greed, power, and 'progress'! Again, and again, for years we've tried to warn them! And over and over, they've done everything to ignore those warnings! That's why...if we can traverse humanity's cognition...if we can find the source of our malice and selfishness...we can do away with it all!"

"You're delusional. You're talking about altering the behavior of billions of people. We don't know what will happen once you press that button. There's too many variables..."

"I'm sorry, Kaya. But time has run out on humanity. No more letting us destroy ourselves!" Miyatsuko pressed a button on his watch, that locked the tube and started up the machine.

"It is time. Destiny waits for no man. Here, now, I bring humanity towards a new dawn!"

"STOP!"

Energy crackled as the machine was turned on. That crackling turned into bursts. Those bursts turned into a cyclone. Reality itself began to fall apart, and was consumed by the exponentially growing onslaught of energy.

All that was...was no more.

\---

April 2, 2029

Tsukiyomi looked through the window of a room inside of the lunar skyscraper. The streets were lined with hooded Death's Hand troops.

Outside the room, troops led by Creon tried to break down the door, but nothing made it budge. "Force won't work. He's got a field over it preventing teleportation. He won't be coming out unwillingly." Creon said. "Any word on the 'goddess'?"

"Nothing, sir. She's barricaded much like he is. They won't leave unless it's of their own volition."

"Tch. Then they won't be leaving. Even in this state, the city is still under their control. Unless the Master finds a way to goad them out, this is a fruitless endeavor."

In another location, the Master sat on a throne. "No progress?"

"Nope. Whatever voodoo they used on those doors is keeping us out. There's no way to get them out unless they do it themselves." Viper explained. "SO. Since that's a wash, how about you give me the key to those vaults?"

"Hmph. So simple, so single-minded. You'll get your payment when your job is completed. One would assume that a master thief could figure out how to open a door."

"Hey, breaking through some freaky deaky magic is way different from breaking a lock, old man. If you're such an all-powerful genius, how about you figure it out yourself?"

"Exactly what I'm doing." Wires came out of the Master's hands, connecting him to a computer system directly above him. His eyes began to glow. In his sights, an image of the Earth. He starts to zoom in. The Western Pacific region. Japan. Tokyo. Naruki City. A three-bedroom house in a simple, quiet neighborhood.

"Time for an overdue discussion."

\---

Evening. Quiet, like any other. Rin and Rose were in their living room, accompanied by Tenko and Jin.

"You sure you don't want to do anything bigger, Rin-Rin?" Tenko asked.

"I'm fine with a quiet dinner with everyone. Plus it's hard to get a big birthday together in only three days." Rin replied. "Sorry if it's a little too safe."

"It's like you, though. Just have to warn this one about taking it easy on the sake." Jin said while eating his candy.

"Nyeeeh. You never let me have any fun." Tenko griped.

"I brought a four foot tall bottle into the delivery room. I'm not anti-fun. I'm anti-letting-my-wife-go-to-work-with-a-hangover."

Rose was in the kitchen, brewing tea. As she walked out, the lights began to flicker.

"That's strange. I just replaced the lights yesterday..." she wondered.

Suddenly, an image fizzled on in front of the TV. It was a hologram; the towering figure of the Master.

Tenko quickly jumped to her feet and materialized a light sword. "Hold on! It's a hologram. He's not really here." Rin stopped her.

"Very perceptive of you, Ringo Kubo. I am broadcasting this from a secure location very, very far from where you are. I am pleased to finally meet you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am called Pittacus. I am the Master of Death's Hand."

"So you're the one behind everything that's been happening. What do you want?" Rin demanded.

"I've come to arrange a meeting. I believe it's long past time we meet, face-to-face."

"Finally, something I agree with. Name the time and place. So we can finally put an end to this."

"Patience, servant of the false goddess. I have a few things you should be made aware of. The ones you call Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu. They are in our possession."

"What?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Fear not. No harm has come to them. Unless you acquiesce to my demands, however, that could very much change. You have had your way with my servants up to this point. But you have no room now to refuse."

"Tch...go on. What do you want?" Rin asked.

A small portal opened up. "This will take you to our location. You are to come along with no one. No one..." He pointed at Rose. "...besides her."

"I assumed as much. Perhaps you'd be so kind as to explain your resentment towards me?" Rose asked.

"Resentment? Hmhmhmhmhm, you fail to even realize the half of it. All will be explained once we meet. And how I've longed to meet you...Galatea."

Rose looked puzzled. "What did you just...?"

The transmission cut off.

"We're...we're gonna go wreck this guy, right?" Tenko asked.

"You'll do no such thing. If we bring anyone else along, Father and Mother will be in serious danger. It's too great of a risk." Rose replied.

"This is obviously a trap. Who even knows what's on the other side of that thing?" Jin said.

"I'm aware of that. But still...this is our best opportunity to finally end this torture. Rose and I will be fine. We have the strength to do anything." Rin retorted.

"But...!" Tenko exclaimed.

"Listen, Tenko. I'm confident we can handle whatever's beyond that portal. But if too much time passes, and we haven't returned...I need you to be here for Shizuka. And mobilize the others. If we lose, him and his followers will surely come for you all next."

"Don't talk like that! There's no way you can lose to those freaks! But..."

"We'll do what we have to." Jin interjected.

"Grr...fine. But we won't have to worry about anything. Cuz I know you've got this." Tenko griped.

"Thank you. We'll come back, I promise. And when we do...this latest nightmare will be over." Rin asserted. "Rose?"

".....hm? Oh, right. Yes, let's go. There's too much at stake to waste another second."

With a final reassurance, Rin and Rose entered the portal, which closed immediately after.

"Well, that just happened. Should we go wake up the little one, Ji--" Tenko began. "Jin?"

Jin had vanished.

"...shit."

\---

April 3, 2029

"...you want to repeat that?" Kibō asked, dumbfounded.

Tenko, Shūjo, Hiyoko and Jugo were in the students' classroom.

"You're telling us they just...left and went after Death's Hand?" Barbara asked.

"That's about the sum of it. Sounds like the main man himself didn't give 'em much of a choice." Jugo replied.

"Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu are the closest thing to parents Rose has. It's no surprise she would jump to go save them. Not to mention the goddess is the source of most of Rin's power." Hiyoko explained.

"With those two I for sure thought they'd be okay. Why the hell did Jin go with them?" Shūjo asked.

"That's just how he is. Never has liked the idea of girls getting into trouble, even when he knows they can take care of themselves." Tenko replied.

"I think he's going after my sister." Kitty piped up.

"Why would he do that?" Sahir asked.

"That's right...when you all first arrived...she stole from the game shop. And she took one of his old systems." Tenko said.

"Did he really sneak away just to get an old console back?" Max asked.

"It wasn't just any old system. It was his dad's. It was one of the last things Jin ever got from him before he died. Having it stolen right in front of him was a gigantic setback. That's when it started feeling like the world was against him." Tenko replied.

"'Uncle Jin is always sad'. That's how Shizuka put it." Barbara said.

"Heh. Well, if a four-year old can see it..."

"Let's get back to the main problem at hand." Jugo said. "Boss and co. still haven't come back. Could be in trouble, could have handed those masked hombres their behinds and can't find their way back. Point is, this radio silence isn't good."

"We've got no idea where they are. Every tracking system we have ain't picking them up. Wherever they're at, it's far away from here." Shūjo added.

"I don't have a good feeling about this. Even with them being as strong as they are, taking on the entirety of that cult by themselves..." Hiyoko uttered.

A memory flashed through Kitty's mind. "The time of reckoning is quickly approaching. There will come a moment when all will seem lost. You must gather the strength needed to bring those closest to you from the brink. What happens after that is entirely on you."

"Well, if they're in some kinda trouble...the only ones who can do anything about it are in this room." she said.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are, Kitten?" Carrie asked.

"Nuh uh. It's way too risky. If Boss and co. couldn't handle it--" Jugo began.

"There's nine of us. Prof trained us for a moment just like this. If the Lonely Hands Club hasn't come knocking yet, it means nobody's lost yet. All their boss said was that the two of them would come alone then. It's been half a day, and he probably isn't expecting anyone to follow now. We're better equipped to sneak in and take care of business. If we mess up, y'all are the last hope of dealing with them. We've gotta repay the Prof and Doc Rose sometime." Kitty dictated. "And we've got scores to settle."

"...welp. Who are we to tell a bunch of kids not to do something reckless?" Tenko conceded.

"Wow. That didn't take much." Kitty uttered.

"We were in you runts' shoes once upon a time. Even if we said no, you'd end up doing it anyway." Shūjo said.

"Where do we even start, though? We don't know where they are." Natalia asked.

The students began discussing amongst themselves, while the adults exited the room. "Tenko, we know you're hiding something." Hiyoko asserted.

"Guhhhh..." Tenko grumbled.

"What else did that guy say? No way it was just 'come to my lair, please'. There was something else." Shūjo said.

"Ugh. Okay. There was something weird--well, relatively. That Master guy...he sounded like he knew Rosie. He called her by some weird name...Gala...something."

"Probably just trying to freak her out. Did she say anything back?" Jugo asked.

"Started to, but then he kept babbling on. For her part, she didn't seem to know what he was talking about. Still...nothing about this is sitting right with me."

"You're doubting Red? That ain't like you at all." Shūjo said.

"I'm not doubting anyone. But there's a ton that we still don't know. I hope Jin hasn't royally messed things up. Hopefully he stayed hidden."

"He wouldn't give himself away after going to the effort of hiding. That said, the longer this goes on for, the less I like the chances of him keeping it together. On the other hand, maybe the berserk approach is what's needed." Jugo said.

"No way. He's not a rabid dog to be sicced on someone. Rosie can calm him down. I'm sure of it."

"If you say so."

Tenko's thoughts shifted back to the night before. To the look on Jin's face before leaving. His eyes, as always, filled with a degree of sadness and anger.

"Please. Please let him keep it together."

\---

"What is he doing?" Haimon asked.

"Accessing the memories from after we were banished, seems like." Ismene replied.

The two elites were in a circular room, dark and worn-out like the rest of the city. Lining the room were five containment pods, each of them appearing as though they had not seen use in many years.

Within the second containment pod, the Master lay dormant. On the bottom of the pod, there was an engraving: "II. Πιττακός".

"It must be so much to take in. Our home, our people...we are all that's left now." Haimon mused.

"Indeed. I had hoped that some of us would have remained here, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

"Pittacus...how long he has suffered to bring us here. To think Kaya sent us away for being 'ill fit to govern mankind', yet look at how the humans have fared under her guidance. Or lack thereof."

"I feel as you do, dear brother. They are like petulant children. Kaya gave them only a middling glance when they needed a firm hand to guide them. Now look where we are. Our home in ruins, our people reduced to hundreds when once there were thousands."

"The world requires better governance. Exactly what Pittacus will give them, once Kaya and Miyatsuko are out of the way. Once that is done, not even that woman or her disciples will be able to halt our progress."

Ismene glanced at the two pods next to the Master's. They were marked with "III. Αἵμωνος" and "IV. Ἰσμήνη". "Have you thought of going back inside? Just to know for yourself?"

"No. I can already hazard a guess as to how it all fell apart. Years of neglect so that Miyatsuko could perfect his 'masterpiece'. Why create something to live amongst the humans as they are now?"

"I realized eons ago that trying to understand that man's thinking is a fruitless endeavor. Speaking of, is there still no word on our guest?"

"None whatsoever. Kaya or Miyatsuko must have found Galatea before we ever could. Until we can breach their barricades, we are at an impasse."

They looked to the first pod. It was marked "I. Κέρβερος", and appeared to be damaged, the glass on it shattered. "It's times like these where we could have used Kerberos' raw strength." Haimon said.

"Hm. Her strength, certainly. Less so her insanity. Bringing order to the humans is one thing. Slaughtering them en masse for the sheer joy of it is another entirely. So hate-filled, that one."

"She learned nothing from the humans save the hatred in their hearts. Whether she returns or not, it would be a grand task to reign in her chaos. Perhaps too grand for the amount of people we have left."

Suddenly, the second pod turned on, and the glass door rose up. The Master's eyes flashed back on, and he rose up slowly, hovering slightly above the ground. "Kerberos..."

"Pittacus, did you overhear our discussion?" Ismene asked.

"I saw it all...the capital's annihilation...our people's destruction...it was all Kerberos. With us banished, she was free to do as she pleased. And our creators could do nothing to stop it. Almost as soon as the slaughter began, it ended. Their perfect guardian turned out to be the perfect killer. And so she vanished amongst the humans. All because we were not here to stop her."

"Just another mark against our captive pair. When the throne of the world is yours, we can begin devising how to finally rid the universe of her--" Haimon began.

"Kerberos has already been slain."

"Slain? Are you certain?" Ismene asked.

"Time and again, Kerberos' body has failed her. So she hides within the humans, looking for her chance to regain herself. And as it so happens...what is left of her has made its way here."

"Then we must refocus on finding her before she has a chance to regenerate. Nip the problem in the bud, so to speak." Ismene surmised.

"The piece of her is so minuscule that her human host will likely expire long before she has a chance to regain her body. Kerberos is of no consequence. Focus instead on readying our troops for battle."

"Have you found a way to breach Kaya's magicks?" Haimon asked.

"Not yet. But my chamber gave me a vision of the newly designated Fool. The children will arrive here soon. We cannot be caught by surprise. Convey my message to Creon."

"Of course, Pittacus. As you command."

The three began to leave the room. Ismene gave a look towards the final pod. This one looked relatively newer than the others, and showed signs of better maintenance. It bore the title "V. Γαλάτεια". Ismene pondered for a moment, before departing.

\---

"Still nothing, Care?" Natalia asked.

The students had gathered in the girls' dormroom.

"I wish I had better news. I've been combing international lines since we got out of class. Neither the professor's or Ms. Rose's phones have pinged off any cell towers since last night." Carrie replied, sitting at her computer.

"Maybe they're somewhere remote? Wouldn't expect some weird cult to put their hideout in plain sight." Sahir said.

"Technology has advanced to where phone signals can be detected for miles. For them to not appear anywhere is highly unusual."

"Maybe their phones were destroyed?" Barbara suggested.

"Even if that happened immediately after they got to the Den of Hands, there still should've been some kinda signal." Kitty replied.

"Wherever they are, they're probably in the Metaverse. Phone signals wouldn't go through there." Kibō said.

"I've already considered that, but they're not showing up there either. I've already searched through the Metaverse using the app. Nothing." Carrie replied.

"Wait, you did? How? Keeb's the only one with the--" Sahir began.

"I've got it." Kitty interrupted.

"You...you do."

"Yep. Popped up a while back."

"And you didn't tell anyone this?"

"Didn't need to til now. And I think we've got bigger problems than an app on my phone. Hey, Maggie."

"Kitty-san, I've told you everything I know. The hideout must have been somewhere in Japan. The architecture was too distinct. If they aren't here, then I don't know where they could be." Sakuya replied.

"You were one of their top members, though. You must have known about what they were planning." Barbara said.

"There were secrets the Master kept even from me. Even amongst the elites I was on the outer fringes. The ones closest to him were always Creon, Haimon and Ismene. The only hints I ever got were that after disrupting society's foundations, we would 'turn our gaze outward.' Whatever he meant, I can't say."

"Nothing more than vague sentiments. How very cult-like." Kenji said.

"There's gotta be something we're missing here. We should've found them by now. If they're not in the real world or the Metaverse, where the hell else would they be?" Max asked.

As the others discussed, Kitty went to her thoughts.

"To be able to see past illusions, and lead others towards the truest path. The power of the moon...it is what controls the tides on this planet. The time will soon come where you must alter the tides of this conflict, Kit So-yin. Reality itself may depend on it..."

"I know Mr. Big Nose was trying to be symbolic, but...why such a focus there on the moon?" she thought. "Not in the real world or the other one...turning your gaze outward..."

Suddenly, it clicked.

"...what." she muttered.

"Kitty-san? What's the matter?" Sakuya asked.

"Y'all are gonna think I've lost it."

"Some of us already have, but go on." Kenji joked.

"I've got this really, really ridiculous thought. The Prof and Doc Rose haven't pinged since yesterday. The Metaverse is coming up empty. It's almost like they aren't even on Earth anymore. What if that's because...they aren't?"

"Not on...are you trying to say that they're somewhere in outer space?" Kibō questioned.

"Not just somewhere. I mean like, on the moon. I know, this sounds crazy, but when you've looked everywhere else, maybe it's time to get crazy. We've been to a dimension within the mind how many times now? Space almost seems like the logical next step."

"The moon. The actual, physical...floating up there, the moon." Max pointed.

"That's what I said, blockhead."

"Alright, we're waiting for the punchline."

"Your face is enough of one."

"Settle down. I would've worded it different, but he does have a point. How would we even track down a signal on the moon, much less find a way to get there, or find a way to breathe there?" Barbara questioned.

"I'm still a novice at this, Kitten. The only way to find something on the moon would be to hack into a satellite. That is far beyond my capabilities." Carrie said.

"It would take something far from our power to get us there--if that's even where they are." Kibō added.

"I mean I can believe the hand freaks would be hiding somewhere far off like that. And if that's where they are, they'd have a way to get there, right?" Sahir suggested.

"Please, you guys. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong. But if they're in danger, and they're where the bad guys are, we can't leave anything out. I don't want--"

Kitty's speech was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Oh. I've gotta take this." She stepped out of the room. "Hey, princess. How are you holding up? Wait...you're where?"

Kitty ran over to her dormroom. Sitting in front of the door was Shizuka. Kitty knelt down next to her.

"Princess? How'd you get here?"

"I ran away from Aunt Tenko's house. I can't go home so I came here."

"You can't run away like that, ladybug, they're probably worried sick."

"They won't tell Shizuka where Mama Rin and Mama Rose went. Did Shizuka do something wrong? Did they go away like my old parents? Do they not love Shizuka anymore?" The girl began shedding tears.

"Princess, don't say that! Of course your moms still love you. You'd have to be some screwed-up nutjob not to. They had to go fight the bad guys. Me and my friends are trying to find them so we can go help. They're doing it so you don't have to be scared. Please don't cry, cuz then I'm gonna start crying and then it's just gonna be really sad."

Barbara came up to them. "Shizuka, hon, what's wrong? Why are you here all alone?"

"She got scared and ran away. She thinks her folks walked out on her. Think you can call the neighbors and let 'em know she's alright?"

"Will do. Care just called up Mr. Shinji to get his help with the search. He's got more experience and tech with him to expand it. All we need to do is pinpoint where they're at, and we'll be there in no time."

"Gucci. More hands on deck, the better. You head on back. I'm gonna keep this one company."

"You got it."

"Come on, princess. I'm gonna show you my place. Few mortals have the privilege..."

Kitty picked Shizuka up and took her into the dormroom. Once inside, she sat the toddler down on her bed. "Sorry it's a little messy. I don't have a lot of guests, hehe. Make yourself at home."

Shizuka yawned.

"Tuckered out, huh? Running here must've taken a lot out of you."

"Kitty Kat, can Shizuka stay here tonight?"

"Of course, ladybug, you don't even have to ask. My home is your home. Let's get you to bed." Kitty tucked the girl into bed. "Comfy?"

"Uh-huh..."

"I know you don't like sleeping without a little friend, so..." Kitty plucked a plush toy of a purple cat from her desk. "This is Purrloin. I know you prefer bugs, but kitties are all super huggable. She'll last you the night." She handed her the plush.

"Thank you, Kitty Kat...Kitty Kat?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Why does Kitty Kat love Shizuka so much?"

Kitty paused. "That's a silly question. But since you're my guest, I've got no reason not to answer. See, princess, before I met you, I didn't think I was a good person. You helped me see that there was something about me that people could actually like. I realized that there's this tiny thing out there that, for some reason, wants to be like me. You helped me grow up, in a lot of ways. Plus, since your big sis can't be here to look after you, I wanted to help with that. You're someone I can be a big sis to."

"Doesn't Kitty Kat have a big sis?"

"Yeah...and even though she does a lot of bad things..." Kitty looked to her nightstand. There was a picture of her as a toddler, being held up by a smiling Lin. "It wasn't always so bad. She was a good big sis to me. Even sang me to sleep when I was little. Oh, hang on! The Prof sings lullabies for you, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well I can't guarantee that I've got your ma's pipes, but I can try my best. Lin sang this one cute number all the time...hope I remember all the words."

Kitty sang a lullaby in Korean, for a couple of minutes until Shizuka fell asleep. Certain that the girl was slumbering, she turned off the lights. "Sorry your moms can't be here now, princess." She kissed her on the forehead. "I know they're thinking of you, wherever they are." She walked out and closed the door behind her. Her phone rang.

"Yeah, Barbie? What's up?" she whispered.

"Mr. Shinji found something. You're not gonna believe this..." Barbara replied.

\---

"You've got to be shitting me." Max uttered.

"Blockhead says what?" Kitty chided.

On Carrie's computer screen was a map--not of anywhere on Earth, but of the moon. Two glowing dots could be seen on its surface. On the corner of the screen was Shinji. "Yeeeeah. I thought it was some kinda joke when you asked to check for signals on the moon, but...there you go. Kubo-san's phone is right there. Now I know you all dabble in really weird nonsense but I'm at a loss to explain this." he explained.

"Gotta hand it to you, Kitty, when you're right you're right." Sahir said.

"They're really on the moon...what could Death's Hand be doing up there? Are they even there? Or did they get drawn into a trap?" Kibō questioned.

Kitty pressed a button on her phone. "There we go. Map's on the app. No, that wasn't on purpose." She looked at it for a moment. "This answer your question, Keebie?"

Two dots signifying a human appeared on the map, next to one indicating a Shadow. A large number of Shadow dots covered the screen.

"God, look at all of them...there has to be hundreds..." Barbara uttered.

"Why's there only two humans? Did something happen to Ms. Rose?" Natalia asked.

"Hmm...Ms. Rose. The enigma wrapped in a riddle." Kenji pondered.

"All of those people, walking around on the moon like nothing. At the very least, we know the professor is alright. And Mr. Mirai. But now for the biggest question of all...how do we get there?" Carrie asked.

"Same way we get anywhere with this thing." Kitty pointed to a button on her phone labeled "Transport".

"Hold on a sec, this thing can just take us to the--" Natalia uttered.

Kitty pressed the button, before getting a prompt back reading "Low on power". "Uggggh, figures. My battery's nearly kaput. It'd probably take a crap ton of power just to get there."

"Just as well. Rushing in there now after a long day would be like suicide with that many enemies. We know they're still alive at the moment. I think we should get some rest, get our energy in order, then proceed first thing in the morning." Sakuya suggested.

"Much as I hate waiting, she's right. This is the core of the enemy's force we're dealing with." Kibō said.

"Um, am I the only one freaking out that we're just casually talking about going to the actual moon?!" Max griped. "We're probably gonna freeze to death the second we step out of the portal!"

"The professor hasn't. No one else on the map has. If we're headed to the Metaverse up there we should be okay. What's a big, strong hero of justice got to worry about?" Kitty asked.

"I know this is crazy, but we can't abandon them now. Not now, not at the critical moment. And not with a four-year old in my bed wondering when her moms are gonna come home. If there was ever a time to put an end to the Brotherhood of Hands, it's gonna be now. Right?"

"Right. This is our best chance at putting an end to this, far away from where people could get hurt." Kibō replied.

"I don't want Shizuka to worry any more. We have to bring her parents back." Barbara asserted.

"Wouldn't do to leave them to suffer alone, would it? If I wanted to be an ignorant bastard, I would have stayed an ignorant bastard." Kenji added.

"I've survived this long for a reason. Turning and running would spit in the face of everything you all have done to get me here." Carrie added.

"Right. No more running. Scaredy Cat Nat isn't here anymore. I'm gonna be brave!" Natalia asserted.

"Can't just leave a pair of lovely ladies in trouble, can I? Especially after they've bailed us out so many times." Sahir added.

"It's time to put Death's Hand to bed. No matter what they did for me before, the terror has to end." Sakuya said.

"Y'all are crazy. This is crazy. And I guess I'm crazy to go along with it." Max uttered.

"Buncha jackasses standing in a circle, proclaiming their resolve. I love it. First thing in the morning we're leaving Shizuka with the neighbors. After that..." Kitty thought back. To the last time she saw her sister.

"After that...it's the endgame."

\---

April 4, 2029

"You kids sure you don't need the backup?" Jugo asked. Everyone had gathered in front of Rin and Rose's house.

"We'll be alright. If we don't make it back, you'd be the only ones left that can handle them. Sending us all up there would draw too much attention." Kibō replied.

"We'll be back before you know it, princess. With your moms." Kitty assured.

"You promise?" Shizuka asked.

"Pinkie swear. And we'll drag your Uncle Jin back, to boot."

"Please do. I've already prepared the earful I'm gonna give him." Tenko said.

"You runts give those hand freaks a proper beating for us, yeah? Though I wouldn't mind the chance to bash 'em a bit myself." Shūjo said.

"JoJo, please. You having to fight would mean the children failed. Try to not assume the worst already." Hiyoko retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry..."

"Just so you kids know, Rin-Rin sings your praises every chance she gets. Don't let her down. Or any of us, for that matter." Tenko said.

"We won't let anyone down. Everyone's gonna come home. Everyone." Kitty took a deep breath, and opened the app. Behind her, a massive portal opened up. "We'll be back."

Taking one final glance, and waving goodbye to Shizuka, Kitty and the others walked through the portal.

"You kids better." Tenko said as the portal closed.

\---

Sitting on his throne, the Master's eyes lit up.

"Our guests have arrived. Let's give them a proper welcome."


	32. Snake and Lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Artisans arrive in the barren cityscape of the lunar capital, in search of the missing Rin and Rose. The fights ahead are sure to be treacherous--beginning with the one Kitty has been dreading.

2023

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Seoul, South Korea. An ornate house with a set of stone steps leading up to it. It's a cloudy day. The mood inside the house, even cloudier.

"You want me to give you a list? You might be here a while." Lin joked.

"Could you drop the silver tongue for two seconds? This isn't funny." Wei asserted.

"It's bad enough that you have a rap sheet already, now you're dragging your sister into this garbage!" Joon yelled.

"So and me are just having quality bonding time. Not my fault if I see something shiny." Lin replied.

"She's nine years old, Lin! Haven't you ever heard of self-control?!"

"Sure I have, Ma. I controlled myself putting that nice watch into my pocket."

"I don't know how you ended up this way. We have enough money to where you'd never be wanting. Why can't you keep your hands to yourself?" Wei asked.

"Cuz it's fun. Simple. Easy."

"It might be fun for you, but not for your father and I. 'My daughter, the pickpocket.' Do you know how embarrassing that is?" Joon griped.

"Really, Ma? Pops walks around like he's still a 20-year old dreamboat and I'm the embarrassment?"

In the next room, Kitty sat on her bed, game system in hand. The argument could be heard through the walls, but Kitty, headphones on, heard none of it.

"Where do you think you're going? Lin! Don't pretend you don't hear--"

Lin walked into Kitty's room, shut the door behind her and locked it. "Whaaaaatever."

Kitty took off her headphones. "Are they mad?"

"At you? Nah. At me for dragging you along? Yep. I walked off when Ma started reaching for a sandal."

The door knob started rattling. "Lin! Open up! Wei, go grab the key! Lin you'd better not--"

Lin snickered. "Rich. So rich!" Lin made for the window.

"I wanna come with!" Kitty said.

One foot out the window, Lin stopped. "Sorry, kitten, not this time. Ma and Pops already want my head. Taking you along now? Might as well start digging my grave."

"They're just being mean! You're so cool, Lin. Rules are stupid, anyway. I wanna be like you!"

Lin patted Kitty on the head. "No you don't, kitten. You really don't. You want Ma and Pops to yell at you every other day?"

"But you do things all the time. Why can't I go with you?"

"Cuz it's the only thing I'm good at. You, though? You've got a spark. You can actually be something. Don't waste that spark chasing me around."

"But Lin..."

The doorknob unlocked. "That's my cue. See ya when I see ya." Lin hopped out the window.

The door opened. "Dammit! She's gone." Wei griped.

"So-yin, she didn't hurt you, did she?" Joon asked.

"Lin wouldn't hurt me, Mama. We were just having fun."

"Listen, So-yin. Your sister's idea of fun isn't really fun. It's criminal. Please don't listen when she wants you to do these things."

"But she's my big sis."

"Exactly why she should know better. Just stay here and play your games. Don't think about Lin. Wei?"

"I'll go find her..."

...

"I wanted to be like Lin. I didn't care what my parents said. Even what Lin told me fell on deaf ears. My sister was cool. If I could be like her, I could be cool too. So I trained my body. Learned how to pick locks. Picked up the 'IDGAF' attitude. And when someone said something about Lin? I gave them a pasting."

"I lost a lot of friends that way. Got myself into trouble more than once. Gave my parents a ton of headaches."

"I thought being like her would make me cool. But it didn't. It just brought more trouble. If my parents weren't there, I'd be completely alone. Once I came to Tokyo, Lin's words finally sank in. I could be myself. I found people that liked being around me, even if I got mad. A little girl looked up at me and said she wanted to be like me. That was me. Not Lin 2.0. Me."

"I saw that I was screwing up. I came to my senses. Now there's only three things left to do. Three things, and I can finally free myself of everything Lin did."

"Save Prof's crew. Stop the hand freaks. And drag Lin home."

\---

April 4, 2029

The portal opened. The nine students, garbed in their ashen hoods, stepped out. Above them, a star-filled sky. Before them, the lunar cityscape.

Kitty took a breath. "Welp. We're not popsicles. That's one scare out of the way."

"Old Buzz and Neil never mentioned this..." Barbara uttered.

"An entire city, hidden within the mind. Is this really where Death's Hand comes from?" Kibō pondered.

"Well I think our lives have peaked. How exactly do you surpass 'going to the moon at 16'?" Sahir asked.

"Some of us here are still 15, but the point stands, I suppose." Kenji replied.

Natalia shuddered. "What's the matter, Hoods? Look like you've seen a ghost." Max asked.

"This place is so...creepy. All these buildings, and rocks, but no signs of life anywhere. Even the air feels dead--if you can call it air." Natalia replied.

"She isn't wrong." Kenji walked over to a building. "These structures...they appear to be ancient, and yet...far more advanced than anything you would find on Earth. The technology present, completely married to the local rocks. I could spend an eternity analyzing these structures..."

"Focus, Choi Mong-lyong. We've got a job to do. You can have fun with the moon rocks later." Kitty asserted.

The city itself was in ruins. "Curious." Carrie wondered. "The buildings are put together in a way where many of them are still completely intact after what I assume is many years. Yet even more of them are in pieces. Why is that?"

"Perhaps...it was not age that caused them to fall." Sakuya began.

"Yeah...these holes don't say to me that the rocks just fell out. They look more like something blasted them off." Sahir added.

"So the city wasn't abandoned...it was destroyed." Barbara surmised. "But by what? Even with everything we don't know about them, would Death's Hand really destroy their own city?"

"Let's just hurry up and find Teach. If something tore this place apart, I don't want to be around to find out what..."

The students continued to walk. Atop a nearby building, a green-robed figure observed. "I've caught sight of our guests, Haimon. They're headed towards the city center. Give me the word, and I'll engage..." Creon communicated.

The group arrived in an open location. "The layout of this place...a park?" Kibō questioned.

"Any vegetation would've died out long ago. But if this was a park, then this wasn't simply a secluded, organizational hideout. This was a functioning city." Sakuya surmised.

"And the remnants of whoever lived here...it's easy to deduce that they would go on to form Death's Hand. I wonder, then...why recruit and empower humans like you?" Kenji questioned.

"All the Master ever told me was that he needed more strength. Strength enough to overpower the 'deceiver goddess'."

"Not a fan of elaboration, this Master is, huh?" Kitty questioned.

"Hey, over here!" Natalia called out.

In the middle of the park was a pedestal, atop which was the bottom half of a statue. On the ground next to the pedestal was the top half, the head separated from the torso.

"'Miyatsuko, the Inquisitive'." Kibō read the inscription. "That's a Japanese name..."

Barbara looked at the statue's head. "Nat. That face looks familiar, doesn't it?"

"It...does. Even though it really, really shouldn't." Natalia replied.

"Do you guys remember when we went to the museum in Karakura Town? We talked with this guy...said he was a professor. Told us all about this myth, and then left to go meet up with his daughter. And the myth he told us was about..."

Natalia's eyes widened. "Tsukiyomi, the God of the...of the moon."

Silence. "...what the hell have we walked into?" Max uttered.

The air that had been so still before, suddenly chilled. "Brr! I know I said I was getting chills, but this is a little extreme..." Sahir uttered.

"This sudden chill..." Sakuya muttered. "Oh, no!"

An object came flying towards them at high speed. Sakuya caught sight of it, and instinctively called forth Hua Mulan, and cut the object in two. The two halves of the object crashed next to the group, freezing the ground on impact.

"What was that?!" Kitty questioned.

"Impressive. Not many people can defend against one of my sliders. But then, you aren't 'many people', are you, Tiresias?"

Creon stepped out of the shadows, tossing a ball of ice in his hand, his sword in a sheath on his back.

"Who's this joker?" Max asked.

"Creon. So the Master isn't pulling his punches, I see." Sakuya said.

"Creon? So this guy's the leader of the Elites?" Barbara asked.

"Correct. I'm glad to finally meet you, disciples of the deceiver goddess. The Master wanted you to receive a proper welcome to the Lunar Capital. I'm here to oblige."

"Let's dispense with the idle chatter, Ryōma. What have you done with the professor? What's this plan I devoted my existence to?" Sakuya demanded.

"'Ryōma'?" Carrie asked.

"A name from another life. And you lost any insight into the plan the moment you turned your back on us. As for that woman, she's being taken care of. But rest assured..."

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed out. Appearing behind the students were a pair of rusted, mechanical units, bearing arm and shoulder cannons and standing twice as tall as the students.

"You will be, too." Creon turned away. "If you can survive the city's defense systems, make your way to the tallest standing tower in the capital. All who you seek will be there, waiting." He peered over at Kitty. "All." He vanished.

"Shows up just to taunt us and run. How typical." Barbara griped.

"No use complaining. Let's put these things in the scrap heap." Kitty replied.

"Ahehehehehe..."

"Huh?" Kitty looked around for the source of the giggling. At that moment, the others were completely frozen in place. So were the attacking machines. "Uh...did that weirdo do this? We really going into Dio territory now..."

The giggling echoed once more. "Over heeeeere!" Kitty could see a small figure waving in the distance. Hesitantly, she headed towards it.

Once she had departed, time resumed. "Okay, let's take care of--huh? Hey, where'd Kitty--" Kibō uttered, before being forced to defend a swinging blow from one of the machines.

Kitty had followed the figure into an alleyway. "I'm so not in the mood for mind games." she groaned.

"Wowee, you heard my voice! I didn't even have to yell super loud!" The voice was like Kitty's, but distorted. She looked down the alley and saw the figure that had been waving. It was a younger version of herself with glowing yellow eyes.

"What the...what are you supposed to be?"

"That's kinda dumb to ask. I'm you--the you that you hide under all that jokyness. I got tired of waiting for you to notice me, so I pulled you away so we could chit chat!"

"Haven't we been over this already, though? I already did the awakening thing. You're Arianrhod, right?"

"Nope nope nope NOPE. That name's a phony, that one. I wanna tell you my real name, but I gotta hear it from you."

"Hear...what?"

"That you're really okay with fighting big sis."

"That I'm okay with--I've said it a million times that I'm okay with it!"

"And a million times, you lied. You're really a big scaredy cat."

"That's BS."

"Is it, though? See if this sounds familiar." The Shadow's vocal distortion disappeared. "'Linny is my only friend. She's so cool, and funny and pretty. She sticks with me even when everyone else leaves. Mama and Pops are wrong about her, everyone is wrong about her! Linny's the only one who cares!'"

"....."

The Shadow walked up to Kitty--and embraced her. "'Nobody wants to be friends with Kitty. They all say mean things about Linny. But Linny is the only one that comes back. I'm so lonely without her around.'"

"'I'm so...so lonely. Nobody wants to play with Kitty. Everyone stopped watching Kitty play games. And when friends finally came to help Kitty, she yelled at them and punched one. The boy Kitty thought she loved didn't really feel the same way. And when Linny came to visit, Kitty told on her and made her mad. Kitty just hurts everyone. Kitty can't be loved...'"

Kitty said nothing. She just looked down at her duplicate.

"Why did you tell on big sis? She's the only one that ever really loved us when no one else did. You don't want to fight her. You say you do, but you don't. You say a lot of things you don't mean. Like with Sparky. Why say those things? Why attack big sis? Why make us lonely again?"

Kitty, moving slowly, placed her hand on her Shadow's head. "I just...wanted to hear someone say they liked me. I wanted someone that doesn't steal things and lie to people to tell me they like me. I don't want to rely on a thief to make me feel like I matter. I've got the others now. I don't want to feel lonely anymore. That's why I have to go against Lin. The Kitty that relies on other people to validate her has to die. And the only way to do that is to bring the one I've worshipped down a peg. I can be somebody to someone and to myself, without her."

Behind Kitty, at the entrance to the alleyway, an armed machine had appeared. She quickly took notice. "I won't be able to go forward if I don't take her on. This ain't my place to die. I need you to help me out. The kitten has to become a big cat sometime. So please...give me the power."

The Shadow warmly agreed, and disappeared. Kitty's eyes and body began crackling with pink electricity. She turned to the machine. "Sorry, rustbucket. Heroes don't die against underleveled grunts. Especially ones with such crappy paint jobs."

Behind her, a cloaked woman in tattered pink-and-black robes appeared, headphones draped around her neck. "Give 'em the old special, Myeongwol."

The spirit shaped its hand into the form of a gun, and fired a line of energy straight through the machine that passed through it in a split second, destroying it. The remains of it collapsed to the ground. Kitty walked past it into the open. "Not even worth the XP." she joked.

"There she is!" The rest of the group ran over to her. "Where the devil did you go?" Kenji asked.

"Sorry, had to take a leak." Kitty replied.

"Jokes? Really?" Sakuya sighed.

"Y'all know you wouldn't have me any different. Nah, but for real, I had to figure some things out on my own. Erase any doubt about what we're doing here. Had to get my mind ready for..."

Kitty sensed a presence. "Hm. Grabbed your attention, did I, Serpent Queen?"

"Goes without saying. You certainly made enough noise." Viper stepped out of the shadows.

"So the sibling of the year finally makes her presence known. Finally fed up with trying to find babies to steal candy from?" Barbara asked.

"Clearly you haven't hung around this one long enough, kitten. The bimbo's pre-battle quips could use some work."

"Excuse me?!" Barbara griped, but was stopped from further action by Kitty.

"Take that hood off, Lin." she demanded.

"Why? Missed my stunning complexion that much?"

"I need to know for sure whose face I'm about to cave in."

"Testy, testy. Fine." Lin removed her hood, the shadow beneath it giving way and revealing her face.

"Everyone. Go on ahead. I can handle this." Kitty ordered.

"Kitty, we can't just leave you alone..." Kibō retorted.

"The more time you're wasting here, the more time the Hand Club has with Prof and Doc. Plus it wouldn't make sense for anyone else to get the last lick on this one, would it?"

"I'm staying here with you." Sakuya insisted.

"Oh, hey there, Tirey. Thought that's where you'd run off to. Club jacket was too tempting, huh?" Lin quipped.

"Maggie, I appreciate the thought, but I can handle her on my own. The more you guys have, the better." Kitty insisted.

"I've considered your arguments and reject all of them. If you expend all of your energy fighting, how will you make it to our location on your own? I won't hear another objection." Sakuya argued.

"Feh. Well what am I gonna do with that? Have it your way."

The others made their exit. Kibō paused. "I hope you're able to find your peace, Kitty. Good luck." He left.

Lin twirled a dagger around in her hand. "This is fine by me. The less of the litter I have to deal with, the better."

"Tell me now, Lin. Why did you join up with these people? Actually, scratch that. I already know. They promised you a power upgrade and a hoard of cash in exchange for servitude. Is that right?" Kitty asked.

"Heh."

"Knew it. You're as predictable as the sunrise. None of what these freaks are doing actually matters to you. I'll bet that if they were planning on blowing up the whole planet, you'd bolt as soon as you got your payment. Maybe find a nice crater to fill up with gold coins."

"You really do think the worst of me, kitten. But you're not wrong. Guy comes around promising power and untold riches so long as you help him with some errands? I'd have to be brain dead to say no to that. If the old coot would just hand me the keys to the vaults, I'd be halfway home by now. I'm debating whether I should just grab a couple moon rocks, cut my losses and disappear. For all I know the old moon vault could be filled with space dust."

"I don't understand you one bit. Selling your soul for the sake of a payday? When you already live a privileged lifestyle? How could you be so greedy?" Sakuya questioned.

"Tough talk when those same hands payed for all those conversion treatments, eh, Tirey? You don't have any room to tell me off when you got a hell of a lot more out of selling your soul than me." Lin retorted.

"Grrr..."

"It's like I told So-yin. Thieving's all I'm good at. I don't got the smarts or talent to get into a fancy academy like you, kitten. The thrill and the danger that comes with heists is the ultimate high. Spitting in a guy's face and telling them that their rules don't mean jack to you is even better."

"You won't get anywhere with her, Maggie. There's no childhood trauma or deeper meaning behind it. She was just born bad. It's past the time for talking." Kitty said.

"Is that what you're calling this, baby sis? Talking?"

"Like I said, Lin." Energy crackled around Kitty once more. "Past time."

Lin took a step back. "H-hey, now, what's with the look? Are you being serious?"

"I think the time for joking has passed, Snake-san. Surely you wouldn't appear before us if you didn't believe you could win, did you?" Sakuya questioned.

"Y'know, now that I think about it..." Kitty began. "Your Persona isn't very good one-on-one, is it?"

"That's right...last time I saw it, all it was good for was making a quick escape. I took her out in barely a minute, and that was right after getting the power-up. Still, there's no way that was all there was to it. And she wouldn't spend all this time without testing it out. Not even Lin's that lazy." she thought.

"So what's it gonna be, Lin? You actually gonna put up a fight, or do what you always do and head for the hills?"

"Heh. Really grew a mouth, didn't ya? 'Course I'm gonna bolt if it ain't worth my time. I just came to see if you'd gotten sick of being a goody two-shoes and wanted a cut of my haul. I'm telling ya, kitten, you turn in a couple moon rocks and you'll never have to work a day in your life." Lin said.

"Something tells me you have a great deal of experience with that concept." Sakuya commented.

"Jeez. I can't win with you two. Ah, well." Lin suddenly vanished, leaving behind a snakeskin copy that fell to the ground. Lin reappeared hanging from an open window on a nearby building. "Later, skaters!" She leapt inside the window.

"Son of a--" Kitty griped. She looked up at the window. "Maggie, gimme a boost!"

"I'm sorry? That's three floors up!"

"Easy pickings."

Shortly after, Sakuya bent over. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sure I'm sure. Just hold still for a sec, you get to play Goomba!"

"What's a Goomba--"

Kitty made a running start and leapt onto Sakuya's back, before immediately leaping off and grabbing hold of the window. She climbed onto it.

"Next time, would you mind not wearing combat boots?" Sakuya griped.

"Just for you I'll try it next time in heels."

"Now how am I supposed to follow you?"

"I dunno. Take the stairs or something. I gotta jet." Kitty ran.

"Hm. Take the stairs, she says. Suppose I should--"

Something touched her leg. She looked down to find the snakeskin clone grabbing her. Reacting quickly, she summoned Hua Mulan and cut it in two, destroying it.

"Those clones aren't just decoys...I have to warn Kitty-san."

Kitty flew up the stairs. Once she reached the second-to-last floor, she was confronted with several snakeskin clones. "Ugh, these uglies actually move? Wonderful."

Two of the clones wrapped themselves around her arms, holding her in place. Others began swarming around her.

"I know what you're doing, Lin. Just biding time to make your escape. You really don't want to fight me, do you? Bit late for that. I'm gonna say my piece, and no sentient boot material is gonna keep me from doing it."

Myeongwol manifested behind Kitty, charging a pink ball of energy in its hands. It clapped down on the ball, creating a shockwave that eradicated the clones. Energy still crackling around her eyes, Kitty made her way up the last flight of steps.

On the roof of the building, Lin peered over the ledge. "Okay, not the worst jump in the world...or solar system or whatever."

"You're not taking a jump anywhere, Lin." Kitty proclaimed.

"Sheesh, that was quick. Guess those clones weren't any trouble for ya, huh? It's one ripoff after another..."

"Why won't you just stand still and fight? It's easy peasy with a controller in your hand, but now that it's for real you're quaking in your boots? Were you always this much of a chicken and I was just blind to it?"

"'Blind to it' about sums up your view of me, little sis. I told ya to be as far from me as possible, but you always clung to my leg like a baby panda. Even now your pals are running off to fight the old geezer, and what are you doing? Playing tag with big sis. Like it or not, you can never let me go. It's been that way since the day you were born and it's never changing."

"What do you think I'm doing here, Lin? You think I'm gonna get on my knees and beg you to come home?" Kitty began. "No. I've moved past that point. Y'know, a while back I had a chat with Mama about you. Her and Pops have known for a while that you're a lost cause. You're a grown adult, and as tough a pill as it is to swallow, they've accepted that nothing they can do will change who you are. It's taken me a while to understand how they could think that, but I finally get it."

"Get what, So? What the hell did you chase me for?"

"I chased you down so I could tell you to your face that I'm done living in your shadow. I used to think that you were the coolest person on Earth. That everyone else was wrong about you. I've lost so many friends trying to defend you. And for what? Someone destined to spend their days in a dirty cell? No. No more, Lin. I'm finally following your advice. I was so afraid of being alone. I thought you were the only person capable of making me feel loved. But I was dead wrong. I still have Mama and Pops. And you know who else I have?"

Kitty began holding up her fingers. "I've got Keebie. I've got Barbie. I've got Kenny, and Sparky, and Care Bear, and Hoodsie and Kicks and Maggie. I don't need your approval anymore. I'm done trying to live up to the family embarrassment. I'm not gonna lose any more sleep over you. So you can take all of your moon rocks, and your empty promises, and do whatever you want. You're not my problem anymore. This isn't an appeasement, Lin-mae. This isn't an intervention. This isn't a final showdown."

Kitty turned around and began walking away. "This is goodbye."

Lin was speechless.

Sakuya arrived, panting. "I'm never chastising Kenji-san for his hatred of stairs ever again..." She looked up. "Kitty-san?"

"Let's go, Maggie."

Sakuya saw Lin standing near the edge of the roof. "But what about her?"

"Not my problem."

Lin stewed for a moment. She gritted her teeth.

Finally, she exploded.

"Hey! HEY! Where the fuck do you think you're going?! You're done with me?! You're nothing without me! Who taught you everything you know?! Who was there for you when no one else gave a damn?! ME, THAT'S WHO!"

"Kitty-san..." Sakuya muttered.

Kitty said nothing. She clenched her fist.

"You get the hell over here right now, So! Those pals of yours'll get fed up with you eventually! And you'll come crawling back to me like always! There's no changing the blood in our veins! You and me are--"

The ranting suddenly stopped.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a long chain flew past Sakuya and Kitty's heads.

Its sharp end hit Lin square in the chest.

Kitty turned to see the end result. Lin fell to her knees. "LIN!" Kitty screamed.

"This chain...where did it...?" Sakuya pondered. She looked to see where it had come from.

The source slowly faded into view, the chain emerging from beneath the sleeve of a black-and-blue hooded jacket.

"Your angel of death awaits." Jin said coldly.

"NO!" Kitty shrieked. Jin withdrew his chain. Lin clutched her wound and collapsed. Kitty ran to her.

"I've been waiting for this moment." Jin slowly approached Lin, chain armed in the shape of a blade.

"Hunh...hey, Chuckles...fancy meeting you here...don't suppose you have any more old Nintendo systems lying around..." Lin weakly responded.

"Sharp tongue for a dead woman. Now how about we remove that diseased head from the rest of you?"

"Mirai-san, stop it!" Sakuya got between them.

"You. Move it."

"Absolutely not! You've already critically wounded her! Mutilating her any further would be barbaric!"

"A fitting enough punishment for her ilk."

"Asshole! All she did was take a box full of wires! That's no reason to kill anyone!" Kitty yelled.

"She spat in my face. Took something I treasured and gleefully laughed about it. Animals like her deserve no mercy. All my life I've tried living up to my father's code of honor, and all I've gotten in return is mutilation, torment and affronts to my very existence. I'm done being the world's punching bag. Now get out of my way." Jin asserted.

"Think about what you're doing! What would your wife think if she saw you like this? What would your child think if she knew you cut down someone in cold blood?" Sakuya protested.

"Don't use my family against me. The world would be better off if I finished her off."

"(Kill them!)"

Jin clutched his head. A buzzing sensation filled his brain.

"(Kill them! They're in the way of your payback! Do it! Kill them!)"

Jin's gaze fixated on the girls. "That's right...you were just like her. And you..." He stared daggers at Sakuya. "You're one of them. You haven't payed for your demons."

"Wrong. I've made peace with mine. It's you that's enslaved by them. Or am I to believe that the once-jovial Jinichi Mirai is planning to massacre two teenagers of his own volition?" Sakuya retorted.

"You...Hoodsie still sleeps with that plushie you gave her. Prof tells us about what a good guy you are. Would you really kill us for some half-baked sense of revenge?" Kitty added.

"I...urgh!" Jin grabbed his head again. The buzzing grew worse. "My head...ever since I got here...the pounding...grrr!"

"(What are you waiting for?! Kill them!)"

"I...I have to get out of here. More will die unless I...GRRRRR!" Jin vanished into smoke.

"He's gone..." Sakuya uttered.

"Lin! LIN!" Kitty clutched her sister.

Lin opened her eyes. She smirked. "Ha...to think...two minutes ago, you were ready to walk off forever...now you're tearing up at the sight of me dying..."

"No...no...Lin, I'm..."

"Don't you dare...*cough*...dare apologize. Not after that perfect 10 teardown you just...gave me..."

Kitty shook her head as the tears streamed down her face. "I didn't want this...I don't want you to die...all I wanted was for you to get your shit together!"

"Kitty-san..." Sakuya muttered.

Lin kept up the smirk. "Kitten...you think I'm gonna just roll over and die like this...today ain't the day for that. My date with the devil's gonna have to wait..."

"What are you saying...?" Kitty asked.

"Did you forget...? I'm the Snake Queen of South Korea, kiddo...I'm not going out like this...sit back and watch..."

Lin rolled over and let out a strained sound. Blood leaked out of her wound as her breathing intensified. Green energy began emanating from her.

"Lin...?"

After a minute of this, the bleeding stopped. Lin was panting. "Call it Naga's secret power...molting, regeneration, whatever...it can bring me from the brink of death...there's just one catch..."

Lin got to her feet. She turned around. Kitty and Sakuya were shocked by what they saw.

Lin's irises were now yellow, her pupils stretched upwards into an oval shape.

"Your eyes...they look like..." Sakuya said.

"Not just the eyes." Lin put her index fingers into her mouth and stretched them open to reveal her canines. They were now sharpened, like fangs. "Wanna take bets if I can pump venom?"

"Lin...what's happening to you?" Kitty questioned.

"Exactly what it looks like, So. First time I used that power, I got a few scales on my backside. Probably got a few more of 'em now. 'Viper' ain't just a codename anymore. Every time I regenerate, I get a bit more snake-like. Dunno how many more times I can bail myself out before I turn completely, but I'd wager not a lot."

"I'm so--"

Lin put a finger over Kitty's mouth. "I told you. There's nothing to be sorry about. This is karma finally kicking in for a lifetime of shitty choices. This is my fault, not yours, or anyone else. Really, you should be thrilled. Maybe I'll find myself a nice cobra, settle down in a cave somewhere and lay a few eggs."

"Joking? Really?" Sakuya shook her head.

"You should know by now, Maggie. Girls in our family don't take anything seriously." Kitty said through a few remaining tears.

"Did you tell her the wedding story?" Lin asked.

"Oh, did I ever. Mama'll be ripping into Pops til the end of time." The sisters giggled.

"Unbelievable..." Sakuya griped.

"Well, kitten...no. So-yin. I know nothing can make up for all the hurt I've caused. I'll follow what you want. I'll steer as clear of you as possible. But if you're gonna take the geezer down a peg..." Lin presented her dagger. "Take this with you. I don't need it anymore."

"Wow. A gift from the master of taking over giving. Someone mark the date." Kitty joked.

"Stupid. Just try not to break it."

"Well if it's yours, you probably bought it from some back alley hobo. Can't make any promises."

Lin shook her head. "I really can't win with you."

As she turned to leave, she paused. "If we never see each other again after this..."

"I love you, Lin. That'll never change."

Lin wiped her eyes. "Yeah. Same." She vanished.

"Are you alright?" Sakuya asked.

"I am now. I said what I had to. Hopefully it sticks for her."

"Quite. Let's hurry on, then. The others must be near the tower by now. Though I worry that we may have bigger problems than just the Master. You saw the madness in Mirai-san's eyes."

"Yeah. Hopefully we catch them before he does. I didn't like what I saw..."

The girls headed for the stairs. Kitty stopped, and gazed at the dagger. "Next time I see you, Lin...hopefully it's with a way to fix everything."


	33. Toden Engel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students continue their way through the lunar capital, but are interrupted by the cityscape itself. The Theban Elites have commenced their assault...

15XX

The Lunar Capital. A technological city far surpassing anything residing on Earth. Within the depths of its tallest skyscraper, a trial was taking place.

"Bring them in."

Armored guards brought three masked, hooded figures into the trial chamber, their hands binded behind their backs.

"On their knees."

The three were placed on their knees.

"Leave us."

The guards exited the room, leaving only the judge with the figures--a dark-haired woman in a red-and-white robe.

"Theban Units II., III. and IV. You will now be sentenced for the crimes of insurrection and inciting a rebellion amongst the people of the capital. Because you were so integral to the continued prosperity of the Odyssean people, I will give you one last opportunity to explain your actions."

"Master Sage Pittacus. Sacred Band Captain Haimon. Divine Architect Ismene. Speak now."

"How generous of you to hear us out now that we're in chains, witch." Haimon spoke up.

"Brother, don't." Ismene interjected.

"What do we have to lose, Sister? We're damned already. Why hold anything back?"

"So. Even now you persist with your criticism of our way of governance. Whatever grievances you have, to destroy public order is not an equivalent action."

"What other choice did we have, 'Amaterasu'? Sit back and allow our city to fall to ruin while your single-minded consort toils away on our replacement? Wither away into nothingness while you cull worship from the humans?" Haimon yelled.

"Why do you disguise your true self from the humans? Do you fear that, somewhere within their collective consciousness, they remember what you did to the Old World? Or that they would not take kindly to the knowledge that their lives are merely part of an experiment they'll receive no benefit from? Do you truly see yourself as their god, Kaya?" Ismene questioned.

"This game you're playing with the humans will end exactly as it did once before. They'll consume and destroy each other, falling to the eternal rift through their own hatred and hubris. Kerberos saw the true nature of the world, and it drove her mad. Even with all of your power, you can never change the core of humanity. They will remain selfish and ignorant no matter what actions you take. Why waste resources and attention on them when our home is falling to ruin?" Haimon demanded.

"What is this 'Galatea' going to accomplish? Is it your last attempt at changing humanity? Offering them an idol to worship in your stead? Were we just germs to be dealt with by you while you fondled over your true pets?" Ismene continued.

"Enough! Both of you." Pittacus objected. "There is no use to this besides prolonging the inevitable." His eyes lit up. "No matter what sentence you pass down upon us, one fact remains. The Odyssean race is in its twilight. If those who remain here do not die from squalor and neglect, then they will perish when Kerberos regenerates. And we will not be here to fend her off. Though I am inclined to believe that so long as Miyatsuko's new project survives, it will be no great loss to you. But those who follow us will remember."

"Whether it is by our hands or hers...death's hand will reach for you. And you will be made to answer for every sin you have committed in this world and the last. So says I. That is all."

Amaterasu pondered for a moment. "That day will come eventually. For today, however, there is the matter of your sentencing. For your rebellious acts, the three of you and your co-conspirators will be stripped of your power and banished to Earth. Thank you for your eons of service to the capital. I am heartbroken that it has come to this. But for the peace of all, it must be done. Guards!"

The guards returned, lances pointed at the three Thebans. "Take them out of my sight. Prepare them for their exile."

"You'll live to regret this!" Haimon exclaimed. The three were led out of the room. A gleam remained in Pittacus' eye.

\---

April 4, 2029

"*pant* *pant* Are we any closer to the center? It feels like we've been walking for days..." Kenji griped.

"I mean we can't be getting farther from it. But this is getting ridiculous..." Barbara replied.

"Can we just take a breather for a few minutes?" Natalia asked.

"Probably for the best. Won't be any good if we face the elites with no energy." Kibō replied.

The group stopped in the middle of the road. Sahir was far ahead of everyone else. "Dude, can you get over here? We should stay close to each other." Max shouted.

"Y'all need to stop skipping leg day. I ain't even tired!" Sahir exclaimed.

Carrie stared ponderously at a building across the street. "Something on your mind?" Natalia asked.

"That building over there...I can swear we passed an identical building a few minutes ago. Same damage and all." Carrie replied.

"You think?" Max wondered. "Don't tell me...we've been walking around in circles?"

"No, I'm positive we've been walking in a straight line. But there's something odd...we really should've gotten to the center building by now..." Barbara said.

Kenji looked at the street. "Speaking of structural oddities. The streets here look rather strange. They're more like..."

The train of thought was broken by the sound of machinery turning on. Before they could react, a steel barrier emerged from the ground and blocked off Sahir from the others. "What the--?!"

It was as if the city had come alive. The streets began to move like conveyor belts. The buildings became dislodged from the ground, hovering in the air and taking the students with them while others were shifted by the moving streets. The buildings switched around, fitting into new spots like puzzle pieces. Once the transformation was complete, it moreso resembled a large-scale maze.

High above the streets, Ismene hovered in place, eyes glowing. On her back she carried a large silver axe-like weapon. "After 500 years, the mechanisms are still functioning."

"A testament to your craftsmanship, Sister." Haimon replied over a communicator. He stood atop one tall building, carrying a weapon resembling a rifle on his back. He took it and armed it, peering through the sights.

"Shall we divide them equally? Or to the finder goes the spoils?"

"Doesn't matter." Carrie appeared in the crosshairs. "The outcome is the same. Seven naive teenagers to an early grave."

Kibō switched on his communicator. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm okay...just a little dizzy. What just happened?" Barbara answered.

"The whole city floated up and started moving around. Can't make heads or tails about where I'm at." Max added.

"Ditto. Guess now we know why that main building's been so far off." Sahir added.

"Shifting architecture acting on some sort of jet propulsion system...fascinating. Ingenious way of keeping an invading force away from the main hub of the city." Kenji mused.

"Could you not give props to the bad guys? How do we get there now?" Natalia asked.

"Same way we already were. Head for the capitol building. And be on guard. Who knows what they've got prowling around." Kibō replied.

"Hey, Care, are you okay? You haven't said anything. Care?" Natalia asked.

Carrie didn't respond. She kept her hand on the communicator. "Something doesn't feel right. Something is--"

"(The Magician. Act quickly. Death comes from above.)"

"...!"

"What were you saying, Carrie? Is something wrong?" Kibō asked.

"Defend yourself, Kibō! Something's coming from above you!"

The sound of a gun being fired echoed out.

"What...?" He looked up to see a glimmer of light in the sky. "That star is...wait, that's not--" The light quickly moved closer. His eyes grew wide. "Persona!"

Galahad appeared before Kibō and took a blocking stance. The light came down and struck it with great force, sending Kibō flying back.

"Keeb! Are you alright?!" Barbara asked.

"Ugh..." Kibō got to his feet. "What was that? Carrie, do you know what that was?"

Carrie was frozen in place. "That noise..."

"(The Star. Quickly, now.)"

She shook her head. "Get down, Barbara!"

Another shot rang out, and Carrie froze up again. For a few seconds her mind drifted back to that horrid day in Qatar. The sounds of gunfire from that day, long buried inside of her memory, came flooding back.

Barbara, meanwhile, had seconds to react. Nimue emerged from the ground, pulling her into a pool of water before another shot came crashing down.

"Quick reflexes, for mere younglings." Ismene commented.

"It helps when they have an oracle with them. My aim hasn't rusted so much that I can't hit such inexperienced targets." Haimon responded, putting his rifle on his back.

"Changing approaches?"

"Firing from this distance gives their seer time to warn them and allows them to prepare. Best to eliminate every advantage they could have. Starting with the seer."

"You always did prefer the personal approach. Shall I give you their locations?"

"No need. I have not had a proper hunt in centuries." He stepped forward. "This is what our existence has led to. From being mere research tools, to guarding and guiding an entire race...to hunting down children."

"The ebbs and flows of immortality, Brother. This is for the good of the remaining Odysseans. We cannot falter. Not now, not when the end is in sight."

"Yes. You are right. What is a burgeoning life to an immortal? Naught but a speck of dust in the wind. Best to leave it that way." Haimon teleported away.

"Indeed, Brother. Human life is temporary. Best to avoid any kind of sympathy." Ismene teleported.

Down in the city, Max walked about. "That last shot came from close by. Barb! Come in. Come on..." No response. "She's either still hiding, or..." He punched the wall next to him. "Damn it!"

"...the crowning achievement for the team screw-up. And I thought breaking the heart of the coolest girl on the planet was as bad as I'd mess up. Losing my partner would be..."

The sound of a rifle being cocked broke him from his thought.

"A word in your ear, Max O'Donnell." Haimon was perched on the wall behind Max, no clear mechanism keeping him there. His rifle, the longer barrel removed, was pointed at Max's head.

Nearby, Carrie sat against a building, calming herself.

"רוח ... מלח ... חול ...רוח ... מלח ... חול ..."

Her mind drifted back to a simpler time. On the beach in Monte Carlo, her mother suntanning while Carrie herself was with an older, bald man.

"Just repeat those words whenever you need to calm yourself, Ms. Caroline." the man said.

"Okay. But why?" Carrie asked.

"Come now, Boris. I always advocate for learning during down time, but isn't this an odd time for a combat exercise?" Mari asked.

"It's not your standard combat exercise, Madame. Hopefully she won't even need to use this outside of day-to-day life." Boris replied before returning his attention to Carrie. "Keep this in mind, little one. Life is a battlefield. And just as in battle, in life you will find times when you need to calm yourself down. All fights are best tackled with a clear head. So just think about the place where you are happiest. Let those feelings of peace replace any anxiety you may be experiencing. And remind yourself that no matter how bad it can get, there is a place for you to go to far away from the world's stresses. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"I know you do. You're a bright one for your age. Hopefully I'm just wasting my time instructing you in combat. Now go on back to your mother. I can feel her gaze burrowing into my skull."

Carrie exited her thoughts. "Oh, Boris...I wish it was just a waste of time. I wish I could go back to my happiest place, but the memories are too--"

Her mind drifted to the beach in Spain. Sitting on the shoreline, eating half-melted ice cream with Natalia. Laughing and hugging, watching the sun set.

"No." Carrie got to her feet. "There is a place for me to go back to. I can't lose myself here. I have to remain calm. Have to find the others."

Nearby, a bead of sweat dripped down Max's face as Haimon kept his rifle to his head.

"So nervous you can't even respond? Understandable. I suppose I should give you my name as a courtesy." Haimon said.

"Heh. Who would've guessed the murder cult man would be courteous." Max replied. He turned to look at his attacker. "Oh, jeez, you're a big one. You the main enforcer or something?"

"I suppose you can call me that. I am Theban Unit III., designated 'Haimon'. Former captain of the lunar capital's Sacred Band. But that will mean little to you, so you may simply know me as the second-in-command of Death's Hand."

"Second in--?! Oh, I'm dead. I'm deader than dead." Max thought. "What the heck do you mean 'unit'? So what, you people are robots now on top of being aliens?"

"I am both, yet at the same time, neither."

"You villain types just can't help but speak in vague riddles, can you?"

"A villain, am I? I can see why you would perceive me as such. Tell me, what is it that separates us from you? Was it not your goal to disrupt a system you saw as corrupt? To turn the public against those who misuse their power?"

"What's different? You forgetting about the criminals and murderers you gave power to?"

"A means to an end. You speak of Kagami and Hirano. Were it my decision, I would have disposed of those subhumans myself. The Master saw it differently. He saw their potential for highlighting humanity's folly. Those who receive power rarely deserve it."

"Oh, yeah. Easy for you to say now that they're off your payroll." Behind Max, Thor manifested, swinging its hammer at Haimon, who leapt back. "Quick reflexes for a big guy. You really trust this Master guy with everything? Even using criminals to attack a bunch of kids?"

"I have trusted his judgment for eons. I will not dispute him now, with our goal in sight."

"Wait a sec...eons? Just how old are you freaks?"

"For as long as this universe has expanded, we have watched as life came into being. Watched as civilizations arose...and crumbled. If you and your comrades continue on this path, know that those of us you take arms against have seen the dawn of your cursed species. I have seen things you would never believe."

"Attack ships on fire off the shoulders of Orion?"

Haimon prepared his rifle. "Time to die."

"Wait, you've seen Blade Ru--"

Haimon began firing. Max dodged the shots. "Your lack of visible fear is to be admired. Is it bravado that drives you to move, or sheer ignorance?"

"It'd defeat the whole point of me being here if I just ran off at the first sight of danger. Even with that 'second-in-command' stuff, you jumped out of the way when I attacked you. Robot, alien, whatever you are...you ain't invincible. 'See bad guy, stop bad guy'. That's what a hero of justice does. Now eat lightning."

Thor appeared again, and swung an electrically charged hammer down upon Haimon. He moved his hand, and nothing but his hand, and stopped the strike. Max was dumbfounded.

"I respect your bravery and what you would call 'American spirit'. What you fail to comprehend, however, is that we have lived long enough to have seen most of what creation has to offer. The Metaverse you draw power from, and the spirits you call 'Personas'...our purpose was to study them. To understand what makes the cognitive world what it is. That was our original directive. I have forgotten more about the cognitive world than any human scientist has ever unearthed. These Shadows that birth your manifestations are what I was born to combat."

"In short..." Haimon charged power in his hand. "Your chances of hitting me with something I've never seen...are slim to none." He fired a blue stream of energy out of his hand, destroying Thor. Max coughed up blood and fell to his knees.

Haimon walked over, and struck Max in the head with the butt of his rifle, knocking him over. He placed his boot on the young man's chest. "You spoke before of 'justice'. That one who embodies justice must stand and fight for their beliefs. What my comrades and I seek is our own justice. Observe this city. Once, it was beautiful. More advanced and prosperous than any to be found on your planet. But over time, it stagnated. Those whom we owed our lives to began to turn their gaze elsewhere. And when we tried to take our home from them, we were stripped of our status and banished. For five centuries we waited for this moment. In our absence, those we swore to guide and protect were slaughtered. They call out for vengeance. Would it not be justice to appease those calls?"

He cocked his rifle. "I take no pleasure in putting down lambs who have yet to truly live. But the ones who betrayed us must see those they abandoned us for suffer as we have. Only then, will there be true justice." He pointed his rifle down at Max. "May your next life...be more merciful than this one."

Before he could get a shot off, his focus elsewhere, a large object flew into him from the front, knocking him away. He landed on his feet. "A rock...how quaint."

Further up the street, Natalia had several pieces of rubble floating in the air. "More where that came from, jerk."

"G...get out of here, Nat!" Max let out, still on the ground. "This guy's the second-in-command, he's too--"

"No biggie. Take a look." Natalia replied. Haimon's rifle was sparking. "I just broke his toy."

"So you have." Haimon said, putting his weapon on his back. "And here I pride myself on keeping our weaponry in order. So, if my recollection is correct, you are the one who brought about Shōta Kagami's downfall, yes?"

"I prefer 'kicking his tail in'. He tried to kill my best friend, so I shut him down permanently. More than a fair trade."

"Your rage would be understandable, then."

"'Understandable'? He sent us a bomb using my parents' names, scarred her for life, then had the nerve to show her to me in a maid dress. He's lucky to still have four functioning limbs!"

"I can assure you that I do not share his proclivities. If I knew about his full intentions, I would have intervened."

"I just walked up to you pointing a gun at my friend, and I'm supposed to believe that?! You're still trying to kill us all for no reason. Your word doesn't mean a thing. All I see..." More rubble began floating around her. "...is another monster in a mask."

The large rocks were flung towards Haimon. The masked man leapt atop one of the rocks, propelling himself onto the wall of an adjacent building. He continued to dodge as more rubble was lobbed his way.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish? Too small a rock won't do much to harm me, too large of one won't arrive quickly enough. Your power can't touch me." Haimon declared.

"Yeah, probably right there. This would be pointless if I was actually aiming for you." Natalia smirked.

The building beneath Haimon's feet began to shake. He looked down to see the foundations giving way, the rocks having left sizeable holes in the wall. "Tch. Clever. But all I need to do is--" Haimon tried to jump, but was kept on the wall by a wave of yellow energy.

Natalia's eyes emitted the same yellow energy. She smirked and waved at Haimon as the building came crashing down on top of him.

Natalia braced for the crash, and looked back up to see the road now littered with pieces of the fallen structure. She turned her attention to Max, who was now sitting up. "How you holding up, tough guy?" she asked.

He blinked a few times. "Who are you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Just your resident tailor, stitching together some butt-whoop."

"That sounds like one of my one-liners."

"You should feel so flattered."

The joking mood was quickly broken.

A muscular arm forcefully rose up from the rubble, pulling its owner out. The screen covering Haimon's face crumbled away in pieces.

Max and Natalia looked stunned.

"What's the matter?" Haimon pulled off what remained of the visor. "Too similar for your liking? Or too different?"

The bottom half of Haimon's face resembled that of a dark-skinned man, with dark beard stubble. The upper half, however, was a dulled silver, metallic in nature, his pupil-less eyes glowing yellow.

"I have done you younglings a disservice by being so passive. That error will now be rectified."

"How..." Natalia muttered. "I dropped a five story building on top of you...and you're barely even injured!"

"Is it from a Persona...? I haven't seen him bring one out at all..." Max wondered.

"You speak of the spirits born of cognition. To answer your query, neither I nor my brethren possess them. And that is because the power we were bestowed with upon our creation makes them unnecessary. As for how I survived with minimal damage..."

Haimon lifted his arms, the sleeves covering them having been torn off by the building's collapse. What was visible on his arms stunned the two students: the veins on both arms were glowing a light blue.

"This is no mere cognitive trick. This technique is called 'Blut Vene'."

"Bloot...vane?" Max uttered in confusion.

"It means 'blood vein'. By redirecting my power directly into my veins, my skin becomes nigh-impenetrable. I will concede that the psionic ruse was clever. Were it not for my Blut, my millenia of existence could have very well ended beneath that rubble. But alas..." He held out his right hand. "It was not meant to be."

Energy crackled in his hand, as an object constructed entirely of blue spiritual energy appeared.

"A bow...?" Natalia muttered.

"Heilig Bogen. The instrument of divine punishment. You should feel honored. I haven't summoned my bow in nearly five centuries. It's been starved of a worthy target. Time to satiate that hunger."

Haimon pulled the draw back on the bow, and an arrow manifested onto it. "Farewell." He released the draw, firing the arrow.

Natalia held out her hands, trying to take control of the arrow. It continued unaffected. "Huh?!"

"Get the hell down!" Max got up and pushed Natalia out of the way, before being struck in the back by the arrow, the blast knocking him away. He landed facedown on the pavement, out cold.

"Max!" Natalia called out.

"Hm. Impressive. Few organisms can still breathe after being struck by my Heilig Pfeil. Either the uniforms you made are more durable than our intel suggests, or five centuries of inactivity has had its effect." Haimon said, towering over Natalia. "Perhaps it just needs some added practice. Would you mind picking up some rubble again? Shooting them down may do my bow some good."

"...are you kidding me? You expect me to help you with your target practice?! Just how detached from reality are you people?!"

"It should be me asking that question. I don't think you younglings fully grasp the dire nature of your present situation. You reside tens of thousands of miles from home, facing down enemies the likes of which you've never encountered. Yet you conduct yourselves as if this is another one of your heists. Let me make myself clear: you will not be changing anyone's hearts. This is a matter of life and death."

Haimon picked her up by her neck, as she struggled to break free. "You face opponents with no qualms at all about taking your lives. I highly doubt that you children possess that same lack of mercy. Your professor taught you compassion. That will avail you nothing here. If you cannot bring yourselves to kill me..."

A smirk crossed Natalia's face.

"What is that look for? Have you finally succumbed to madness? What are you--"

A pair of boots came crashing into Haimon's face, knocking him away and releasing Natalia from his grasp. He gazed up to see Carrie standing in a battle stance.

"Like moths to a flame..." he said.

Carrie helped Natalia to her feet. "Are you alright? Nothing broken?" Carrie asked.

"I'm fine, just a little sore. But Max..."

"Tend to him. Leave this one to me."

"A presumptuous one, aren't you, oracle?" Haimon interjected. "Do you really believe your foresight is enough to overcome me on your own?"

"Do you ever stop yapping?!" Natalia griped.

"Leave it be." Carrie embraced Natalia in a hug.

"Care?"

"Your policy on hugs is contagious. I wanted to feel you one more time. Thank you, my most precious friend. For everything."

"Why are you talking like that? This...this isn't a goodbye. You'd better not be..." Natalia began to shake.

"I still have somewhere to return to. But I wanted to let you hear it from me, in case..."

"Stop it, STOP IT! Stop talking like that! You've been through too much, you're not dying now! I..."

Carrie's eyes began glowing, as a barrier began forming around her and Haimon. "I love you." Natalia was shut out.

"Care! CARE! NO!" Natalia began banging on the barrier, to no avail. She dropped to her knees. "No...not like this...not like this..."

Inside the barrier, Haimon looked puzzled. "Saying your goodbyes? So certain that you will meet your end by my hands?"

"You were wrong before. About not having the fortitude to face you all." Carrie turned to him, an air of contentment about her. "I know what waits for me on the other side. I do not fear death. And I have no qualms taking your life. So what say you, soldier of the moon? Am I not your idea of a worthy opponent?"

"Such a bizarre girl. On the outside I would assume you were another spoiled heiress. Yet those eyes tell a story of trauma and grief. You have experienced much in your short life. In that case, I consider this to be not an act of malice...but one of mercy."

"You have an interesting idea of mercy. Don't mistake my lack of fear for a willingness. My life has not even begun. I do not want it to end now. If it were to, however, I know who waits for me. So whether I leave this barrier alive or not, I am content. But I do not offer myself up to you. You threatened my best friend's life. For that alone, I will show you no mercy."

He suddenly appeared next to her, bow and arrow pointed right at her. "That's the spirit." he said.

He fired, but she swiftly dodged, then kicked him squarely in the jaw. She continued to land body blows, but he stood firm.

"No use. No matter how many times you strike, you won't be getting past my Blut. All you are doing is dulling your own hands."

"No wall is impenetrable. And I do not relent. Those are the principles my mentors have instilled within me. Whether directly or behind a computer screen, I will not be deterred."

Her eyes glowed once more. "My willpower is stronger than diamond. I have stared death in the eyes multiple times, and each time I told him to leave me be. If I cannot break you the first time..." Purple energy began to envelop her, forming an encompassing set of armor. "Then I just have to persist."

The barrage of strikes increased. "That is to be admired. But no amount of willpower can break through my--"

Areas where Haimon had been hit began to bleed. "What...?"

"The pain I am experiencing at this moment is nothing. My heart, my mind, my backside...all of that aching is what fuels me. It's a pain I never wish to experience again, yet every day I am forced to relive it. It is without end. And because it refuses to relent, I have developed a shell around me. This is the sum of my pain, and my will. And in the face of that...even your wall has no true defense."

One more swift kick sent the Theban flying into the barrier. "Your skill...that is not the flailing of an amateur. Who taught you to fight like that?"

"His name was Boris Gidonov. Former Israeli Special Forces. My protector. He taught me everything about battlefield survival. I owe him my life."

"Your ferocity and technique honor your master. It is only fair, then..." An image, that of a five-pointed star, lit up on his left hand. "To match that ferocity with my own."

Light surrounded Haimon. A pair of giant, glowing blue wings appeared on his back. The Death's Hand emblem on his robe was mirrored, and began glowing. A halo in the shape of a five-pointed star floated above his head.

"What is...that form?" Carrie questioned.

"This is Vollständig. I reserve this form for the ones whose lives I am honored to end. Now show me the extent of your willpower. Or take it with you to the silent beyond."

Orbs of energy began charging on the tips of his wings. He extended his right index finger. "Amethyst possesses the same durability as one of your cellular phones. Against my divine might, it will be akin to a sapling fighting against a hurricane."

From his wings and his finger, arrows of light were fired at Carrie. The force of the arrows was such that the barrier surrounding them shattered like glass. Carrie came flying out.

"Care!" Natalia called. Max was still unconscious next to her.

Haimon emerged from the shattered barrier. Carrie, bleeding from several orifices, got to her feet, breathing heavily. "Perhaps you should reconsider getting up." Haimon commented.

"I do not surrender." Carrie retorted.

"Let me rephrase that." Haimon's wings stretched out. Behind him, the remains of the barrier began to break away. The shards began to cover the wings like armor. "You shouldn't have gotten up."

"How did...?"

"The essence of my power is control of any surrounding spiritual energy. The Shadow particles that give you your powers are mine to bend and recompile as I see fit. My Vollständig is the full realization of that power: absolute dominion over surrounding spiritual matter. Allow me to demonstrate."

Pieces of nearby rubble began to vibrate, then rise up, then gather together. They formed a pair of walls on either side of Carrie. Haimon slowly started putting his hands together, causing the walls to close in around Carrie, who strained to keep them from closing in on her. Her injuries only made the pressure more excruciating.

"In the entirety of my existence, only four beings have laid eyes upon my true power. You would be the fifth. And the fifth to die by my hands. You have availed yourself admirably. Your master would be proud."

"Grrr...I would like to believe so...but I will not be...asking him myself yet..." Carrie strained.

"Headstrong to the last. Your death was made certain the moment you breached my Blut. As exhilarating as this has been, it pains me to prolong your anguish longer than need be."

A large piece of rubble flew towards Haimon, who motionlessly fired an arrow from one of his wings, destroying it. "Really, now?" he questioned.

"Leave her alone!" Natalia shouted.

Haimon shook his head. "That trick failed to hurt me in my base form. Do you really believe you could hurt me now?" He charged another arrow from his wing.

"No..." Carrie groaned.

"I tire of your meddling. To the eternal flames with you."

A rumbling echoed. A bolt of lightning crashed down upon Haimon's halo. This staggered him, breaking him from his attacks. Carrie broke free of the stone walls.

"Who dares...?!" Haimon questioned.

"Sorry...hope you don't mind me cutting in..." uttered an awakened Max. "Went for the...obvious weak spot...that big, pompous halo."

Haimon's halo fell to pieces. With it, his wings evaporated. "No matter. I still have more than enough strength to--"

Another bolt struck Haimon directly.

"Took a guess from how you leapt away from my hammer earlier...you weren't worried about the hammer. You were worried about the electricity behind it. Whatever's powering your robo bits doesn't have the same charge, does it? Not even your fancy Blut can do much against that." Max dictated.

Blood began sputtering out of Haimon's body as the mechanisms implanted in him all shorted out at once. "GRAAAAAAAGH!"

At once, his eyes dimmed, and Haimon ceased movement. He went limp, and fell to the ground, still sparking.

"Is he...is he dead?" Natalia asked.

"At the very least that'll shut him up for a while..." Max muttered.

Carrie was breathing heavily. "You're crazy!" Natalia yelled at her. "Why would you close yourself in with that guy?! It's almost like you want to die! What would I do without you here, huh?!"

"Natalia...I'm sorry..." Carrie put her arms around Natalia. "I needed to take you out of danger...I have a promise to uphold..."

"No promise is worth killing yourself over! I need you here, alive! I'll never find someone like you again if you die! Stop trying to throw your life away over me!"

"Hey, uh, not to interrupt..." Max, who had gotten up, but was clutching his side, spoke up. "But we're on a tight schedule here. We have to find the others."

"Let's find somewhere secure first...somewhere to sit and rest..." Carrie uttered.

The three turned to leave. Then, the pressure came. A strong aura erupted behind them as their eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"You've got to be shitting me." Max uttered.

Haimon had risen to his feet. Above him, blue energy had coalesced, and from it, strings of spiritual energy connected to his limbs. His eyes glowed in a menacing manner.

"Not...yet..." he groaned.

"No way, man. No way. I fried you. How are you still moving?!" Max demanded.

"My last resort...Ransōtengai. You may have paralyzed my body, but my spiritual control remains. These strands are controlling my limbs, forcing them to move. This was instilled within my body for this exact scenario. Even when my body has given out, I will fight to the bitter end. For my Master, for the capital and what remains of her people, I cannot fail." Haimon declared. He formed his bow.

"Here we go again." Natalia sighed.

"Hold." Carrie stopped her companions. She approached the rattled Theban.

"I have come to understand that you are, at your core, a soldier. Your objective takes precedent over all else, even your own beliefs. There are things you must see through, even at the risk of losing your entire being. I, too, have something I would willingly sacrifice myself for. Cliche as it is to say...you and I are not so different. So I have a proposal I believe you will find fitting."

Haimon lowered his weapon. "Very well. Elaborate."

"Our bodies have reached their limit. Another show of power would only end in both of us dying. But words are of little use in this situation. So I propose one final duel. One-on-one, using nothing but our bare hands. Whoever has the willpower to keep standing will walk away."

"Care, don't be crazy..." Natalia protested.

"I have made up my mind. I must continue to stand for as long as my legs will allow. If I turn and run...I can never face the ones I've lost. Boris taught me everything he knew. I won't allow his legacy to end with me dying in vain." Carrie reaffirmed.

"Let her go. This is what she needs to do. She's a tough rock. Just let her do her thing." Max said.

Natalia bit her lip. She looked straight at Carrie. "I love you. Don't you dare die on me!"

Carrie nodded. "I will do my best."

Haimon dispersed his bow. "Your body is in shambles, as is mine. This will hardly be a true test of strength. But I cannot turn down a battle of wills." He raised his fists. "In my Master's name...I will shatter you."

Carrie took her stance. "My will is as diamonds. I will never break."

The two began to trade blows. In their weakened states, the force was lessened. "I do not understand." Haimon thought. "Her body was scarred, her form is bleeding, her strength sapped. Yet she persists. I have seen countless men break from far less. Could all of the loss she has experienced have hardened her this much?"

His reactions slowed. Carrie never slowed. Not even his Blut provided as much protection.

"I am a soldier. I have known nothing but combat for the duration of my existence. To be overwhelmed in this manner...is not natural. I cannot fail here. I cannot. I can--"

Haimon was staggered. With the last ounce of strength left in her, Carrie landed one more blow in his center, powered by her Persona. Haimon's stance broke. The energy that had kept him moving dissipated. Bereft of any remaining strength, Haimon collapsed onto his back. His body twitched.

Carrie took a breath, and started to fall back. Natalia caught her before she hit the ground. "That's enough, Care. You don't need to keep fighting. It's done."

"...younglings." Haimon weakly uttered.

"Not another round, asshole! Don't you know when you're done?!" Max griped.

"So I am. I severely miscalculated. You are to be commended. Your unity as a group is clear. To have comrades you can trust so much that you would willingly die for them...is a truly special thing."

"Tell us something. What happened here? Why are you all so bent on killing us? Just what are you?" Max demanded.

"We were research tools...built by this universe's architects to survive and explore the cognitive world. If humanity's core could be properly studied...perhaps humanity's inner darkness could be expunged. As time went on, life came into being here. We were tasked with overseeing the life that grew here. My purpose shifted, to that of a protector. I had my own platoon, meant to deal with any threats that emerged from cognitive space. For many years...it was prosperous."

"So what happened?" Natalia asked.

"Our creator's gaze shifted. He became more and more obsessed with understanding mankind. To that end, he began work on another being that would live amongst and understand humans on a fundamental level. Our society stagnated. Pittacus...the man you know as the Master...led us in a revolt. We were stopped, stripped of our power, and banished. For five hundred years we waited for our power to return, while gathering allies amongst the humans who held similar resentment towards the state of the world. Not long after we were banished, the capital was razed. Our group is all that is left of this place."

"What does this have to do with us?" Max asked.

"The beings that created this place...were named Miyatsuko and Kaya. To the humans they loved, they took the guises of Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu. Your professor's benefactors."

"So because we follow the professor...we are your targets." Carrie weakly surmised.

"Indeed."

"Why didn't you tell us all this before? If you just talked it over with the professor and Ms. Rose, we might've found a way to fix this without it ending like this..." Natalia said.

"Revenge clouds the mind, young one. Five centuries of vengeful thoughts has changed Pittacus. He thinks only of destroying the ones he holds responsible for the capital's ruin. Kaya, Miyatsuko...and Galatea."

"Galatea...is this the being you mentioned earlier?" Carrie asked.

"Galatea was our replacement. A blank slate who could process and understand humanity better than any of us could. Miyatsuko devoted centuries to making her absolutely perfect. About a decade ago, she was completed and awoken."

"So where's this girl now?" Max asked.

"Heh. You haven't worked it out yet? Galatea is the reason why your professor would never see things our way. How could you ever listen to someone whose prime directive...is destroying the woman you love?"

The students were stunned. "Hang on...you mean..." Max muttered.

"The woman you know as Rose...is Galatea."

The three were speechless. "I always thought there was something off about her, but this..." Max uttered.

The silence was broken by Haimon's body beginning to dissipate. "I am afraid my time in this realm has ended. For my long existence to be over...it is surreal, and yet, somewhat comforting. If you are willing to hear out a fool's dying words, then let me say this. You have my gratitude for allowing me one last bout of combat, and to be able to die in my home. I have no regrets. I believe in Pittacus' vision for the world...and I know he will never waver. But with willpower such as yours...his vengeful mind may yet be soothed. I do not bet on it...but I never bet on me falling here, either."

"Farewell, younglings. My long war is finally over. Now...to rest..."

Haimon dissipated.

"He's gone...I can't believe this." Max said.

"I can't forgive them for what they've done to us, but...I can't say that they're wrong to be angry." Natalia added.

Carrie staggered, and Natalia sat her down. "I'm sorry...I'm out of..." Carrie passed out.

"She messed herself up bad. We've gotta fill everyone else in, but we're out of juice." Max said.

"Go find them. I'll stay here with Care." Natalia replied.

"No way. I'm not exactly in good shape myself. And I can't just leave you both high and dry."

"Guess that's the hero of justice talking. We can all use a breather."

"Y'all earned it."

Elsewhere in the city, Ismene sat atop a building.

"Brother...rest now. I will carry on for us both." She vanished.


	34. Hollowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one Theban Elite falls, another attempts to hunt down the divided students. Elsewhere, an isolated Rose must fend off the Master's influence.

2023

Nighttime in Naruki City. In an unassuming neighborhood, the sounds of nocturnal fauna could be heard, insects in particular. Deaf to those noises was one Rin Kubo, asleep on her couch, textbooks and papers strewn around her.

"Tired yourself out studying again, hm? You're at the point where your own body is telling you to rest..." Rose whispered to herself. She draped a blanket over Rin's sleeping form.

Rose exited the house and sat on the bench on the front porch. She closed her eyes and breathed in. "A perfectly peaceful night. If she wasn't asleep I would ask her to enjoy it with me..."

"So are you ever gonna fess up to her or what?" a voice questioned.

"Oh, there you are, Miko. On another nighttime bug hunt, are we?"

Miko had a number of light-colored moths fluttering around her. "What gave you that idea?"

Rose sighed. "If your intent is to keep them, promise me they won't torment the cat. Momo still hasn't gotten over Ditko-san."

"Aw, come on, he was just misunderstood. Not my fault your kitty's a wuss."

"He launched stinging hairs at her face. You'll have to forgive her for not reacting well."

"Also you're avoiding the subject. Again. When are you gonna tell Rinnie how you really feel?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Rosie. Come on. Anyone with eyes can tell how sweet on her you are. You'll feel better when you get it off your chest."

"Or worse when she rejects me. Probably that. My feelings are inconsequential. Someone with a future as bright as hers couldn't possibly have room for me in it. Not significantly, anyway."

"You're way too hard on yourself, Rosie. I don't think she'd have you this close for this long if she didn't care about you a ton. A little honesty wouldn't hurt. It's not like you're some cold, unfeeling--"

...

...

Pittacus. Get out of my head.

\---

April 4, 2029

Rose sat with her legs crossed in the middle of an empty room. She was alone.

"Who was that girl?" Pittacus' disembodied voice demanded.

"None of your business." Rose thought.

"Your emotional state began to sink at the sight of her. She met with a cruel fate, did she not?"

"Even if I were to tell you, how would you comprehend it? Human emotions are beyond the understanding of someone like you. You may have been tasked with dissecting human cognition, but I was built to experience it at a level you all never could."

"So you are aware of the reason for your existence. Then why not help me to rid the universe of our creators once and for all, and help guide mankind to true prosperity?"

"Your grievances with Fa--that man are between you and him. You have made yourself an obstacle to Rin's future, however, and I will not tolerate that. I care little for humanity's governance. All I desire is a peaceful life with the woman I love more than anything. I cannot have that until you and the others are gone."

"Such limitless potential, wasted. You and that woman will never succeed. We have lived for too long to let ourselves be--"

Pittacus got a sudden sensation within his chamber. "Haimon...how is this possible...?"

"One of your own has fallen. Courtesy of my beloved's ever-faithful charges. For one who was made to study humans, you still know so little about their true strength."

"One who refuses to show themselves cannot speak of strength. Why do you refuse to face me head-on?"

"Her name is Rin. And I won't be coming anywhere near you. That's exactly what you want, and so I won't be complying. Until we properly understand each other. And until that time comes...more of your blood will be spilled. Peace is never an impossibility."

"Peace. Hmph. It is well past the time for that. Our existences are incompatible, Galatea. Get that memorized."

"My name is Rosemary. Get THAT memorized."

\---

"What was that commotion just now?" Kenji questioned, wandering through the labyrinthine capital.

"The sound of combat...there is no mistaking it. The others must be close by. Hopefully that was the sound of them winning. Against whom, I can only guess. I should go see what that was all about..."

He picked up his pace. "The composition of this city is truly marvelous. A shame it's in such a state as this. Buildings that can rearrange themselves...if this weren't an infiltration, I could spend years studying them."

"Your praise is appreciated, Kenneth Southgate. It warms my being to know that the youth of humanity can see the art in my work." a voice declared.

Behind him, Ismene was floating. Kenji turned around. "I must admit, knowing that you all are artistically inclined is bittersweet. The world as it is needs its creative minds now more than ever. It brings me no joy to have to end your life."

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Ah, where are my manners? You can call me Ismene. I was once known as the capital's Divine Architect. These buildings you see, and the mechanisms powering them, are all of my own design."

"So I presume it was you that turned the city into a maze. Loathe as I am to admit it, that was an ingenious tactic."

"A young man of many compliments, aren't you? Tactics are only ingenious if they succeed. While you all were separated, reunion was inevitable. Most importantly, one such reunion has already claimed one of us. The sounds of battle you overheard were the cacophony of my brother's final moments. It was by your comrades' hands that he met his end. An eternity of partnership, now finished."

Ismene drew her axe. "I beg your pardon, but I must vent my rage upon something."

Before attacking, Ismene ducked, as a ball of fire came flying over her, crashing into an adjacent building.

"Yo, Kenny!" Atop a short nearby building was Sahir.

"Did you have to interrupt? Couldn't give me two minutes to try on my own?" Kenji griped.

"Oh, that classic Kenny way of saying 'thanks'. What kinda teammate would I be if I didn't provide an assist?"

"You missed her completely. If that's the kind of assist you typically provide, it's no wonder Arsenal was scouting you."

"Hey!"

"Ahem." Ismene piped up. "Did you just momentarily forget about me, or...?"

"Oh jeez, it's a lady! Well, that changes things, hehe." Sahir said.

"Time and place, you simpleton!" Kenji exclaimed.

Sahir leapt down from the building. "Sorry, ma'am. If I'd known there was a presumptive beauty under that mask, I wouldn't have gone after you like that. Maybe there's another way we can resolve this? Possibly involving dinner?" Sahir winked.

Kenji groaned. "You are a complete and utter buffoon!"

"Bravado such as that is hard to come by. I, however, have more important things to do than waste effort on a grub that partakes in wanton property damage. And as for my face, I can assure you, you do not want a closer look." Ismene dictated.

"Eh, worth a shot." Sahir conceded.

"No. No it wasn't." Kenji retorted. He drew his sword. "Give me an actual hand, will you?" Kenji's sword flared up.

"Oh, right!" Sahir summoned forth Amadioha. "Accept this divine blessing, oh persnickety one!" Lightning was fired from the spirit's hands, striking the sword, the blade of which became engulfed in flames.

"Hmm. Curious. Our intel only ever mentioned you as being a fire elemental." Ismene commented.

"Burning passion is only part of my deal. I speak the language of lightning, but only when Maxie isn't around. Don't want to cramp his style, y'know?" Sahir replied.

"You have more pressing matters than him, 'Divine Architect'. This sword, for instance." Kenji said.

Ismene blocked Kenji's ensuing strikes with her axe. "You don't leave many openings. This sword of yours has been tempered with practice. But all I need do is wait for you to tire out. Your metabolism can't carry out this much force for long."

"It won't need to."

From behind, Ismene was impaled through the heart by a lance. Eligor, astride its pitch-black horse, had appeared behind Ismene.

"I had hoped for a longer duel, but clearly the strength to construct an entire city doesn't translate to fighting prowess. How disappointing." Kenji said.

"...I could say much the same."

The boys were stunned. Ismene began moving as if nothing had happened.

"To assume that I would be defeated by something as trifling as this...human arrogance knows no limits." Her axe lit up, and she swung it at Eligor, obliterating it. The recoil sent Kenji away, bleeding. Sahir caught him before he hit anything.

"He got you through the heart..." Sahir muttered.

"You must be severely confused. Let me provide a visual." Ismene pulled back her robe around where the lance had struck.

There, where her heart should have been, was a hole.

"What in God's name..." Kenji uttered.

"I warned you..." Ismene began removing her mask. "What you would see would leave you speechless."

Ismene possessed short, snow-white hair. The sclera of her eyes were black, while her irises were white. Circling her forehead was what appeared to be a headband, constructed of a bone-like material. Her skin was pale.

"Lady...what the heck are you?" Sahir questioned.

"Something far worse than anything the human mind could concoct. This is not the form you want to gaze upon. Masked, I am a creator. Unmasked..."

Ismene pointed her axe at the boys, and an orb of red energy began charging at its tip.

"An annihilator. Cero."

Fired from the axe was a crimson-colored beam. "Aw, hell!" Sahir, still grasping Kenji, tried leaping away, but it was too late. The beam leveled the building behind them.

When the smoke cleared, the boys were left ravaged on the ground. Sahir struggled to get up. "Ugh...Kenny? Dude, you alri--"

Ismene stood over them. "My compliments to your seamstress. Were it not for those uniforms, you would be dust in the wind right now. Shame I have to ruin such craftsmanship."

She began to charge another Cero in her hand. "The benefit of architecture is that it can be rebuilt. Your lives, on the other hand..."

"Stop!" a voice called out. Ismene turned to look. Barbara had arrived at the scene.

"Ah. More visitors. How convenient for me." Ismene said.

\---

March 2027

Evening in Louisville, Kentucky. Barbara was walking home from another successful round of dance practice. She lived close enough to the studio that her mother felt safe letting her walk home in the company of a few friends. Waving her companions goodbye, she began to round the corner.

That's when she noticed the smoke.

It was coming from her backyard.

She rushed home, opened the gate, and witnessed a jarring sight.

Her mother, Annette, was sitting in a lawn chair, facing away from the house. In front of her was a large, burning pile of clothes and other assorted possessions.

Barbara slowly approached. "Mama?"

Her mother turned to her. The freckles on the left side of her face could barely be made out beneath the bruising. "He's gone, Moonbeam." Annette plainly declared. "The old drunk's gone."

Barbara could tell from her appearance what had been done. "What happened?"

Annette pulled out a pair of women's underwear. "This look like it could fit on me?" she joked, before tossing it into the flames. "Found it in the coot's drawer. Told him he could take his crap and go. He got a few licks in and said he'd be back for the rest of his crap in the morning. I'm just making his job a little easier."

"I'm sorry, Mama."

"Whatcha gotta be sorry for? Outside of the day I had you and Starbolt, this is the happiest day of my life! For the first time since I left Oklahoma, I'm free of that brute! No more late night beer runs, no more potshots at our heritage! Just for kicks, I've got sage going on his favorite armchair! This is a HAPPY HOME now!" Annette exclaimed.

"Mama...where's Max?"

"...he took him. The old fool has it in his head that I'm the villain. I've already got your Uncle Davie looking for Starbolt. That boy's not gonna end up like the brute, I can tell ya that for a fact..."

Annette grabbed her daughter's hand. "Promise me, Moonbeam. Never, ever let a man hurt you this way. You have to keep being better. Be as far from that old brute as you can. Always--always--do the right thing. Okay?"

"Of course, Mama. I'm not gonna be like that."

"Good girl."

"Let me just get you something for your eye..."

"Right. This thing's starting to get a heartbeat..."

Barbara went inside. On the kitchen table, there was a cell phone. She recognized it as being her father's. "Hey, Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"His phone's still here."

"Oh yeah, the dumbass left it when he ran off. Was gonna toss it in the fire when all his precious Cardinals gear finished roasting."

"I don't think we should do that. This has all of his dirty secrets, right? Wonder how his bosses would react to all of this..."

Barbara pondered her options. She visualized her mother's bruised face. "Always--always--do the right thing."

After perusing the contents of her father's phone, she found the number of the principal of local Trinity Catholic High School in her father's office. She dialed the number.

"Hello, Principal Gaskin? I have some information you might be interested in...it's about your head football coach, James O'Donnell..."

\---

Ismene ceased charging. "The dancer. A fortuitous intervention. Come to rescue your comrades, I assume?"

"Gh...Barb...get outta here!" Sahir yelled.

"You're one of the Elites, right?" Barbara asked.

"That I am. Theban Unit IV. and Death's Hand third-in-command Ismene, at your service. And I know exactly who you are, Barbara O'Donnell."

"Oh, I bet you do."

"Your brother is Max O'Donnell. I had a brother as well. His name is--was--Haimon. He was killed a short while ago. By your comrades."

"That's what that noise was..."

"I observed the entire affair. Out of respect for my brother's honor, I didn't interfere. And what I witnessed was three of your companions ending his life: Natalia Van Damme, Caroline Blackthorne, and Max O'Donnell. Your brother."

Barbara took a defensive posture.

"You must know where this is going. You are a performer. Surely you've seen this setup many times before? Your family killed my family. Now I must take my revenge. This conflict was never personal until your kin made it so. Now I must answer in kind."

Ismene held up her hand and began charging energy. "Cero."

The beam was fired straight at Barbara, scarring the ground with its sheer force.

When it dissipated, Barbara was gone.

"Don't take it personally, children. Justice needed to be--" Ismene looked down.

Sahir and Kenji had vanished.

Behind a nearby building, Barbara emerged from the ground through a puddle. "Close one. That was looking dicey."

Sahir and Kenji, healed of their injuries, emerged after her. "Sheesh. That was a 'pray to whatever god you believe in' moment." Sahir said.

"What should we do? Test our luck again, or try to find reinforcements?" Kenji asked.

"Right. She said the others fought off another of the Elites. I don't know what kind of shape they're in. We have to--" Barbara began.

Behind her, Ismene teleported in. "Rather rude to leave without saying goodbye, don't you think?"

"Oh, come ON!" Sahir griped.

"Unfortunately for you, detecting heightened spiritual energy is a simple matter for me. All I need do is send out a minor energy pulse, and there's nowhere you can hide from me. I call this technique 'Pesquisa'. And for you, it means running is a futile endeavor."

"Tch, whatever! We can take you out ourselves, anyway!" Sahir exclaimed.

"Your brethren have already fallen. You aren't invincible. We're wise to your tricks now." Kenji added.

"I can assure you that I've yet to display even a fraction of my abilities. And I don't believe you fully comprehend what my detection ability implies. I know exactly where your comrades are. I could open a portal, slaughter them all and return here with their corpses before you ever realized what happened. I'll even be courteous and allow you to choose."

"Max O'Donnell and the girls with him are in a heavily weakened state. Disposing of them now would be simpler than stepping on an ant. Kibō Ishimaru is closer to the capitol building already, all alone. Surely losing him would break your spirit beyond repair, yes?"

Barbara stayed silent.

"Hmm, and there is Kit So-yin entering the maze as we speak. That would break everyone's morale, but perhaps it would benefit you in the long run. Eliminating the competition, so to speak."

"What is she going on about?" Sahir questioned.

"You are smart enough to realize it, Ms. O'Donnell. Her affection towards Kibō Ishimaru is rather brazen. The thought must have crossed your mind at some point. Especially considering your mother's history. The other girls surrounding you could very well be thinking the same thing. A relationship requires a steady foundation, bereft of irregularities. My purpose is to remove problems before they can become problems. I offer this with no strings attached."

"Enough with the mind games!" Kenji exclaimed. "Don't listen to a word this villain says, Barbara. She's just trying to get under your skin."

"Oh, I know." Barbara responded.

"Hm?" Ismene seemed confused.

"You know so much about us, so you must know that I'd never fall for anything so blatant. Keeb is nothing like my old man. Kitty and the girls aren't anything like whatever skank the old drunk was messing around with. And even if I did buy into it, I wouldn't put some petty suspicions over what we're doing here. Mama always tells me to do the right thing, and the right thing to do here..."

Barbara looked downward. Ismene's gaze turned to directly beneath her. There was a puddle under her feet. "...is ask you for a dance."

Tiny hands clutched at Ismene. Barbara's eyes glowed with a light blue. She held out her left arm. Ismene repeated the motion, holding out her arm that wielded her axe. Barbara moved her arm towards her chest, and Ismene followed, the axe head now pressed against her neck. Blood was drawn.

"Ghhh...so, this is how it is. No mercy. And here I was worrying you lot would hold back. In that case, let me tell you a secret. Our power was stripped from us following our banishment. It took nearly five centuries to return to what we were before. My power, in particular, has always been split in twain." Ismene explained.

"In twain? This isn't your full strength?" Kenji questioned.

"In order to ensure that my body was somewhat stable, my true power was sealed away. Inside this axe I wield. And the only way to unseal it...is to say the magic word."

Ismene's axe lit up.

"Resurreción."

An intense wave of crimson energy erupted from Ismene. Barbara was sent flying back, but Sahir leapt up and grabbed her. Kenji shielded himself from the force.

Throughout the labyrinthine city, the others could see the pillar of energy.

"What the hell...?" Kenji pondered.

Emerging from the pillar was a human-sized creature, silver in coloration with red markings on its chest and arms. It had a skull-like mask covering its face, forward-pointing horns, clawed hands and feet, and long, white hair emerging from the back of its head. The hole on her chest was clearly visible.

As white pupils began glowing beneath the mask, Ismene let out a guttural growl.

"What an eerie form..." Kenji muttered.

"Why can't I...?" Barbara pondered. The three had been rendered immobile.

"Foundations." Ismene said in a distorted voice. "Foundations of life, foundations of culture. Nothing could exist without a strong base to support it. Eons ago, it was I who layed the foundation for what would become the capital. Its continued survival and evolution was my entire reason for being. Everything you see here was birthed from my mind. I am the capital. My bond with these roads is such that I can bend their very core to my will."

"There a point to your monologuing?" Sahir asked.

"I'm simply explaining how it is that you've become stuck to the road."

Crimson strands of energy extended from beneath Ismene's feet, and could be seen rooted into the ground. "I've increased the adhesiveness of the road by 300%. For added security, I've also made it 500% more incompatible with liquids. No escape tactics for you now. This is my Resurreción's power: freely altering the composition of this world I forged."

A giant stone wall emerged from behind the students. "One last assurance that there will be no escape." Ismene used one of her clawed fingers to cut into the palm of her left hand. "Your uniforms have proven durable thus far. Perhaps they will help you retain your physical forms." Energy began crackling in her hand. "I highly doubt it."

She held out her hand, and a ball of sparking blue energy formed.

"Gran Rey Cero."

A wide ray of energy fired out, unstable at first before correcting itself.

"For what it's worth, Sahir, in spite of everything I've said, it's been an honor." Kenji lamented.

"Not gonna say it's the end, but the feeling's mutual, oh persnickety one." Sahir replied with a nervous smirk.

"Don't just stand there accepting it, brace for it!" Barbara yelled. The three summoned their Personas, and the spirits took guarding stances.

Barbara closed her eyes. "Max...Keeb...if I don't make it, I...I'm sorry."

The beam struck everything in its path, razing the ground as it passed. Eventually, it petered out.

"Still in your physical forms. Galatea's modifications saved at least that much. I just despise destroying my own work..."

Left smoldering on the ground were the still forms of Barbara, Kenji and Sahir. "A few life signs remaining. Nowhere even close to getting back up anytime soon. I could go find the others and bring them here. Would be a shame if they couldn't die together..."

No response from the students.

"On your feet. Right now." A voice beckoned inside of Barbara's mind. "You heard what the witch is going to do to the others. To your friends. To your beloved. To your brother. Are you going to lie here and let her?"

Barbara's hand twitched.

"This is not where the curtain falls for you. You've yet to even use my full array of power! The time for filling the support role is ended. You are the star. You are stronger than this. You. Do not. Fall here."

Against the excruciating pain, Barbara got to her feet. Ismene turned her head to look, surprised.

"I'm...I'm not letting you walk away. I didn't get to where I am by putting on the same performance over and over again." She removed her cracked glasses, eyes glowing yellow. "Every star is destined to fade one day...but today's not my day. I'm no damsel waiting for the hero to come and bail me out of danger. I play the hero in my story."

"The temperature...why is it dropping?" Ismene questioned.

"Now for the final act...the hero slaying the monster."

The surrounding area began to freeze. Behind Barbara, Nimue appeared, its watery form now frozen, garbed in transparent blue robes.

"Lake Maiden's Aria No. 2: The Snow Queen."

Tiny snowflakes began to fall. Surrounding buildings and the ground were coated in a thin sheet of ice. So, too, were Kenji and Sahir.

"Changing the landscape and keeping your allies safe...against any other opponenet, this might be more imposing." Ismene began walking towards Barbara, unaffected by the frozen road. "For one who can themselves bend the ground to their will, it is less than nothing. Look at you, you can barely stand. What did you think you were going to accomplish?"

"I really feel sorry for you." Barbara replied.

"You? The one struggling near the verge of death, has pity for me? Care to explain how that works?"

"Not a shred of joy or goodness to be found. Every word that comes out of your mouth is filled with bitterness and anger. I can't imagine being so devoid of anything good. Having to wander around for hundreds of years thinking of nothing but revenge. When I look at you, all I see is my father. An angry creature with no regard for anyone or anything else. That's why, when I look at you...all I feel is pity."

Ismene charged energy in her hand. "Profound eloquence, for one so young. But if you could truly see what is happening here, you would not see me as the monster."

"Says the woman with the skull mask and horns."

Ismene raised her arm and pointed. "Enjoy the cold embrace of death, naive one."

A beam fired towards Barbara, who made no effort to move. Just as the beam was about to reach her, it seemed to hit something, and vanish. The Theban went silent, unsure of what had just happened.

"That's something else you and the old man have in common." Before Barbara, a transparent barrier shimmered. "Arrogance beyond compare."

The barrier shimmered again, and the beam fired right back at Ismene, faster than it had been fired, and before she could comprehend it she was enveloped in her own Cero.

Once the energy dissipated, Ismene's armor had been fractured, one of the horns blasted clean off, the mask cracked in half.

"So long as I can stand...none of your ugliness will ever reach me or the people I love. I reject all of it. I choose to believe in compassion and hope. Not the hate that reflects in your eyes. If you're really so connected to this city...why are you so willing to destroy it? Are your foundations not as foolproof as you say they are?" Barbara questioned.

"Wretched little girl...you can't even begin to understand my anger. Everything that I've lost...had taken away...five centuries of powerlessness! The hateful BEASTS that left us to rot are the ones you're struggling to save, yet you preach about compassion?! You imps could never understand why I've been forced to ravage that which I spent an eternity building! I have suffered for over 30 of your lives, waiting for this moment! My pain is beyond measure." Ismene belted out.

The Theban took notice of something landing on her exposed face. She thought it a snowflake, until she noticed the wings. Bees, transparent and seemingly frozen, began landing on Ismene where her armor had been breached. "What...is this...?"

The frozen bees began melting into her, freezing her body wherever they landed. "I am sorry for what brought you here. If I'm forced to end your life right now...I consider it an act of mercy." Barbara said.

"If there is one thing I can do for you...I can offer you comfort. A requiem, as you depart for the world beyond. An eternity of anguish warrants at least that much."

Amongst the falling snow, the girl performed a song of mourning. The cold began to envelop Ismene, who could only stand and listen to the somber tune. "She sings. She could walk away and not look as I die...yet she sings. Mourning for the one she is sending to their grave...I never could have won. A heart devoid of compassion could never triumph over one so pure. Pittacus...Haimon...forgive me. But this is as far as I get." she thought.

"It really is...such a lovely sound..."

As Barbara's song closed, so too did Ismene's freezing.

The ice began to crumble away. The walls and streets defrosted, and eventually, so too did the frozen Theban. The fragments crumbled into particles, and drifted away.

Barbara took on a look of exhaustion. Her energy spent, she fell to the ground unconscious.

\---

"You've fallen silent, Pittacus."

"Do not mock me, Galatea. You know as well as I what has transpired."

"Excuse me if I don't hear much concern in your voice."

"Haimon and Ismene have existed nearly as long as this universe has. In their hearts, they had had enough of the endless struggle. They desired oblivion, and now they have it. Why mourn when they themselves likely felt relief at the end?"

"I could never understand looking upon life so callously."

"Nor could I understand your reverence for these self-destructive meat sacks. I know where it comes from, to be sure. Miyatsuko built it into you. But you've lived amongst them for a decade now. How can you still reject our vision? Do you not see the evils they are capable of?"

"You talk as though I haven't. I have seen the evil in their hearts. I simply understand that not all of them are like that. How you, in all your millenia of life still fail to understand that is a testament to your own ignorance, not mine. Send as many of your henchmen our charges' way as you please. It will end exactly as it did for Haimon and Ismene."

"Exactly what I intend to do. Your charges' fate is sealed." Pittacus said confidently. "So cease your air of confidence, Galatea. Your hero is not coming to save you. You have won NOTHING."

The discussion ended. Rose was left sitting alone in her room. Behind her, on the wall, were numerous charts and data collections. "Galatea" was repeated several times.

Her still expression broke, and she wept.

In his chamber, Pittacus remained on his throne. "Creon."

"Yes, sir." Creon appeared from the shadows.

"It would appear that young Mr. Ishimaru has neared the building. Go give him a proper welcome."

"On it." Creon vanished.

"To slay both Ismene and Haimon...these children have surpassed expectations at every key moment."

He rotated his throne to face the wall.

Attached to it by advanced machinery, bloodied and beaten, was Rin.

"You have taught them well. Wouldn't you agree, 'professor'?"


	35. Last Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Artisans reunite and proceed towards the Lunar Capitol building. What awaits them, as always, is danger in its many forms.

October 2023

The crowd was ablaze with excitement. The chanting was continuous. Instruments playing, banners flying. The atmosphere in the Tokyo Dome was what every up-and-coming baseball star dreams of experiencing.

As expected for a game of this magnitude, it was a sellout crowd. Game 7 of the Japan Series between the visiting Fukuoka SoftBank Hawks and the hometown Yomiuri Giants. Bottom of the ninth, tied at two runs apiece. The chants were ongoing, the fans prepared to blow the roof off of the place.

Up steps the young hometown star.

"Now batting for the Giants, the designated hitter, Number 7, Ryōma Tsutsugo!" the PA announcer belted out.

The crowd goes wild. How could they not? Their two-way star was fresh off of shutting down Fukuoka at the top of the inning. He had been a revelation all season long, dominant at the plate and unhittable on the mound. At twenty-two years of age, the local prodigy was already garnering interest from Major League Baseball teams. He was on top of the world.

Now, with a championship hanging in the balance, he was at the plate. Lanky, but deceptively strong, opposing pitchers had yet to solve the riddle he posed. He took his batting stance.

First pitch.

A knowing smirk formed beneath his light mustache.

The ball wound up in the upper deck.

3-2 Yomiuri. Ball game. Series over. Championship won. MVP sealed.

Life couldn't have been better for Ryōma Tsutsugo.

\---

March 2024

Life couldn't have been worse for Ryōma Tsutsugo.

Just five months earlier, he was the hometown hero. Slayer of Fukuoka, MVP of the Japan Series and Major League prospect.

Yet now, here he was, alone in an empty apartment. His girlfriend, pregnant with his son, had taken everything with her. Once swimming in yen, he had barely anything to his name.

The Giants had cut him four months after signing him to an extention. His name was mud. All of that MLB interest had disappeared.

It all fell apart with a single diluted urine sample.

Problem was, Ryōma had never once taken a performance enhancer. He couldn't understand how it could have come back positive, apparently with a substantial amount. Nippon Professional Baseball needed to make an example.

And so it was that the hero of Tokyo was now an anonymous nobody.

He was forcefully removed from the building, having lost ownership of his apartment. He had nowhere to go.

Finding an alley to hide behind, he used a cardboard box to shield himself from the rain.

Then, a voice.

"Far from the lights of the Tokyo Dome, isn't it?"

Ryōma looked up to see a large, robed man standing before him.

"Who're you supposed to be?" he questioned.

"Think of me as a fan. One disturbed by your rapid fall from grace. To think that a simple test could lead to you taking shelter beneath a box..."

"You just rubbing it in, bud? I already know my life's in the gutter. Took that test at face value and never let me try to explain. Everything I've spent my life trying to earn, POOF, gone. I didn't even do a damn thing wrong."

"No, you did not. If they had done even the slightest bit of investigation, they would have discovered the truth. One of your teammates switched his sample with yours. Preserved his career by sacrificing yours."

"You serious...?! Who's the bastard?! I'll have his head on a--"

"Before we reach that point, I have an offer for you. You see how broken the world is, yes? How you were tossed aside and left to rot while the ones who wronged you are allowed to persist in their luxury? What if I told you that I could give you the power to punish those who believe themselves beyond judgement?"

"I'd say sign me up, freaky. One question, though. Who the hell are you?"

"A story for another time. For now, you can simply call me a friend. Now, come. We must prepare you for the struggle ahead." He held out his hand.

Ryōma took it.

\---

April 4, 2029

Creon sat above the entrance to the capitol. In his hand, he held a phone. He read a text sent two days prior.

"Ryō--please, call me back. Ryōta is asking for his daddy. You don't have to like me but please don't take it out on him. We can talk this out. Please. -- J"

An unsent message sat typed out. "Ryōma is dead." it read. This far from the Earth, it likely wouldn't reach its destination. Even if that wasn't the case, he wasn't sure if he could send that message. He put the phone in his pocket.

He looked out, and saw a figure approaching. Kibō was alone.

"Well, then." Creon said. "I'm not one to shy from a duel."

\---

"Okay, as much as I don't like big crowds, even I can admit this is freaky." Kitty said.

"There was all that noise a little while ago...and then nothing. That's honestly more ominous than complete silence." Sakuya mused.

"Ditto. I haven't gotten any response from the earpiece, either. I've got a bad feeling..."

Sakuya caught sight of something. "Kitty-san, over there!"

Down the road, perched against a building, Max played a tune on a harmonica, with one hand, his other arm dangling. Natalia and Carrie sat next to him, the latter with eyes closed. "If this gets annoying, please let me know." Max said.

"No complaints here." Natalia replied.

"Guys!" Kitty yelled out. The girls ran over.

"Finally, a friendly face. And a debatable one." Max quipped. Kitty didn't look at him, but lightly slapped his limp arm. "YOW!"

"Blockhead." Kitty deadpanned.

"What on Earth happened here? Are you all alright?" Sakuya asked.

"Not at the moment, no..." Max winced in pain.

"What's going on with Care Bear?" Kitty asked.

Carrie slowly opened her eyes. "A minor respite, Kitten..."

"How did you end up like this? Was it one of the Elites?" Sakuya asked.

"Yeah. This big blue SOB came around. Roughed us up pretty bad. Care got the worst of it." Max replied.

"Big and blue, you say...that must have been Haimon."

"Don't leave out the part about Care flattening him." Natalia added.

"Wait, really? You beat him, Carrie-san?"

"Hell yeah she did. Dude had to use this weird puppet move just to get back up. Care was already messed up, and she still crushed him." Max replied.

"You flatter me. I had plenty of help." Carrie weakly added.

"Unbelievable. Haimon was the Master's best soldier. I could never imagine him falling in battle. You're incredible, Carrie-san."

"You overexaggerate, loves. You see the condition I'm in. I can hardly muster the strength to stand, much less be of any further help." Carrie muttered.

"You've done plenty already, you absolute QUEEN. Guess that answers what all that noise was." Kitty said.

"Yeah, about that. We've been here for a little while now. That last bit of noise wasn't us." Max replied.

"It came from pretty close to here. We were gonna go check it out once Care felt good enough to move." Natalia added.

"Hmmm. Well if it wasn't you, then..." Sakuya pondered. "We have to hurry to where the noise came from. Ismene wouldn't have taken Haimon's death lightly. I fear for what might have befallen the others."

"I hear that. Plus we need to find Barbie so we can get the queen and this schmuck healed up." Kitty replied, pointing at Max.

He simply grumbled in response.

"Think you can lift her up?" Sakuya asked Natalia.

"Ja." Natalia affirmed. She stood up, and her eyes began glowing. She lifted Carrie up with telepathy, and gently placed her onto her back. "Hold on as tight as you can, okay?"

"I don't need instruction to hug you. It's instinct by this point." Carrie said with a light smile.

"I can feel a cavity comin' along with all that sugar." Kitty quipped.

The group began walking to the source of the noise. "Hey, do you think the professor and Ms. Rose are okay?" Natalia asked.

"I don't know. I like to believe that they're safe and sound, but those Elite creeps still running around doesn't fill me with confidence." Kitty replied.

"Yeah. And you see what just one of them did to us. If all of 'em ganged up on the Prof and co., it would've been a nightmare even for her." Max said.

"There could very well be another nightmare brewing." Sakuya said. "Mirai-san appeared while we were settling things. He was...not well."

"Not well? Was he sick?" Natalia asked.

"He impaled Lin with that chain of his. She had to give up some of her humanity to make sure it didn't kill her. The rest was us talking him down." Kitty replied.

"He was complaining of headaches. The look in his eyes...it's seared into my memory. He looked possessed." Sakuya added.

"Once we get Prof and Doc out, first thing on the list is to find him. How we deal with him depends on whether he's foaming at the mouth or not."

"He always seemed like such a sweet guy...what could've made him like that?" Natalia asked.

"Everyone's got their demons. Some are better at handling them than others. Guess he's reached the point where he can't handle them anymore." Max replied.

After a bit of silence, Carrie piped up. "Kitten..."

"What's up?" Kitty replied.

"Did you make your peace? With your sister?"

Kitty thought for a moment. "I said some really tough things to her. And I meant every word. But then when I thought she was gonna die...I've never been so scared. It's weird...I was so mad at her, but I didn't want the last thing I said to her to be something so harsh."

"Your family is your family. You've said it so often how your sister was your hero while you grew up. Those feelings can never just disappear. When she left, was it on good terms?"

"...yeah. I told her I loved her despite everything."

"Very good. When it comes down to it...family is all you have..." Carrie closed her eyes.

"Hey, don't do that, Care Bear! Not now--"

"Relax. I can feel her breathing. She's just exhausted." Natalia assured.

Sakuya stopped in her tracks. "Everyone...look...!"

The scene before them was a dire one. Destruction was prevalent, buildings and even the road being damaged heavily. Strewn about were the battered bodies of Kenji, Sahir and Barbara.

"BARB!" Max shouted, sprinting to his sister's side.

Sakuya ran over to Sahir. "Sahir-san, wake up! What happened here?"

Kitty ran to Kenji. "Still breathing. The hell could've done this?"

Sakuya put her ear to Sahir's chest. Suddenly, he sprang up.

"AHHHHH! TO ALL THE LOVELY LADIES I'VE UPSET, I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SOOOOORRY!...ah?" He noticed Sakuya on the ground, shaking her head. He looked around. "You guys are here? I thought I was dead...wait, am I dead?! Is this Heaven?! Why are there so many rocks in Heaven?!"

"Sahir-san, calm down! You aren't dead." Sakuya reassured.

"It's alright, man, you're safe." Max said.

"Uuugh..." Kenji stirred awake, to see Kitty kneeling over him. "Oh...I suppose this is Hell, then."

"You wish, you miserable scouser." Kitty retorted.

"What happened to you guys?" Natalia asked.

"This silver lady dropped in and tried hacking us to pieces, then she turned into a monster and started shooting lasers at us and, and..." Sahir rapidly explained.

"Silver lady?" Kitty questioned.

"Just what I feared. Ismene. She must have been seeking revenge for Haimon's death." Sakuya said. "Where is she now? I can't imagine her leaving you alive. Did one of you stop her?"

"I certainly didn't. She transformed and blasted us with a giant laser beam. The next thing I remember is waking up here." Kenji replied.

"Ditto. I just remember it stinging a lot, and then nothing." Sahir added.

"Then if it wasn't you two, it must have been..."

They looked over to the still-unconscious Barbara.

"Did...did Barbie do it?" Kitty questioned.

"Unreal. Barb's not the type to do that. I can't imagine her actually killing someone..." Max said.

Kitty walked over to Barbara. "I can't picture it either, but I don't see any other answer. She's the only one that can answer that."

Barbara stirred awake. She looked around, then got up to her knees. "Everyone...you're alright? You're all alive?"

"Everyone's okay, Barbie. What happened to the silver lady you were fighting?" Kitty asked.

Barbara said nothing for a moment, as if she was taking in the gravity of what was happening. "I...had to stop her. She was gonna kill everyone if I didn't stop her there. So I used up all my power and then...then I..."

She began shaking. "I didn't want to do it. I had to, I know that, but..." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Mama always told me to do the right thing, and never be like my old man. I did the right thing, but...I killed someone. That's what...that's what the old man would've done. I stood there and I watched her die! Just add a Heineken and I'm the same as my father! I...I..."

Kitty wrapped Barbara in a hug.

"I can't do this...I can't...I just want to go home..." Barbara uttered through the tears.

"It's okay, beautiful, it's okay. I think we all want to be anywhere else right now. You're not wrong for thinking that." Kitty assured.

"Barb...you're not like Pa. He wouldn't be crying right now if he killed someone. You didn't have a choice." Max said.

"Me and Kenny'd be goners right now if you didn't do anything. We shouldn't even be here." Sahir added.

"You did what had to be done, Barbie. I'm sorry it had to happen, but it did. I need you to keep it together for just a little while longer. Prof still needs us. Keebie's out there by himself." Kitty said.

"We need you to be brave, Barb." Natalia added.

Barbara cleared her face. "You're right. I have to stay strong. We're too close to ending this for me to fall apart now..."

"That's a good belle. Before anything else, we're gonna need a spot of healing. After that..." Kitty began.

The sounds of battle rang out again in the distance. "Sheesh, here we go again..." Sahir grumbled.

"Barbie, you're gonna have to speed up those heals. I think our boy's already in trouble." Kitty said.

"Yeah. Okay." Barbara replied.

"If it is Ishimaru-san fighting...the only one left aside from the Master is..." Sakuya pondered. "Oh...oh no."

Sakuya began to leave. "Hey, Maggie, hold up! This is gonna take a hot minute." Kitty called out.

"Then stay here and look after everyone. I know Creon's fighting style. Ishimaru-san will need my help. I pray I'm not too late..." Sakuya left.

"Maggie! At least give me a second to answer..." Kitty griped.

"She sounded terrified. That guy in the green robe must be scary..." Natalia said.

"He's not like the others, though. He's human like us, right? How scary could he be?" Sahir questioned.

\---

"Not fond of staying down, are you?" Creon asked.

Kibō was panting, and had received a few scratches. "Call it the sum of my parts. I don't submit." he retorted.

"I can understand why. Kabu Ishimaru was well known for never budging when it came to debates. Then, of course, there's Kyoko Inazuma, the Unstoppable Thunderbolt. The most relentless woman ever to step foot in a ring. I can see where that strength of will comes from."

"Shouldn't be surprised that you've done your homework."

"It was a swift and unjust fall, wasn't it? Fame and power undone, and left to toil in anonymity. For people who were once so famous, it must be torturous."

"Guess your research wasn't that great after all. My father hated politics. And my mom was on the verge of retirement when my brother was arrested. They're perfectly happy with the cameras off of them. It wasn't the fall you think it was."

"Tch. If only we were all so fortunate."

"Who are you, anyway? You didn't come from the moon. You're like Sakuya. You're human. What made you this way?"

"A fall. One far worse than your family's. Not everyone can endure public disgrace and land on their feet. Most people just keep falling, until everything they once believed secure lies around them in pieces."

He formed a sphere comprised of fire in his hand. "Why am I even telling you this? You won't live long enough to think on it." He wound up in a pitcher's motion, and tossed the fireball at Kibō.

Before it reached him, someone leapt in front of him, and cut the fireball in two. What appeared to be flower petals scattered with the slash.

"Hm?" Creon pondered. "Oh. I was wondering when you would show yourself."

"Sakuya!" Kibō said.

"I'm glad I'm not too late. Are you alright, Ishimaru-san?" Sakuya asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've dealt with worse. Where's everyone else?"

"Worse for wear at the moment, but they're getting treated. Senpai and Carrie-san dealt with two of their number. What's important is they're alive."

"Okay. That's one relief, at least."

Sakuya turned to Creon. "You must know it by now. Ismene and Haimon are dead. You are all that remains."

"Figured as much." Creon responded.

"Is that all?"

"What do you want from me, a eulogy? Those two were around for way longer than any one of us. You could see it in their eyes, hear it in their voices. They wanted out. Watching people destroy each other for thousands of years became too much for them. Now they're free of it. Why should I be mad about it?"

"Who is it talking, Ryōma? You, or Pittacus? Has everything you've endured really made you so cold?"

"There's that name again. Who is he under the mask, Sakuya?" Kibō asked.

"How about I just get rid of the mystery? Not like this face has any value anymore..." Creon removed his mask. He had short, bleached hair, and a thin goatee. There was a faded scar across his left cheek.

"Huh...I feel like I've seen that face before..." Kibō pondered.

"His name is Ryōma Tsutsugo." Sakuya stated.

"Wait, Tsutsugo? As in the baseball player Tsutsugo? That's who he is?"

"Was. That name died with my dignity and everything I spent my life trying to achieve. All that's left in me is vengeance. For the broken system that left my life in ruins."

"If you really think that way, then there's no reason to fight us. We have the same end goal." Kibō said.

"Wrong. You're operating under the delusion that the systems in place can be changed. They've been corrupt and diseased for longer than you kids have breathed air. And they'll be that way long after we're all dead and buried. The Master taught me much. People can't change. Not as a whole. That's why it has to be ripped apart at the root." Ryōma retorted.

"And you believe that's what Pittacus will give you? He only tells you what you want to hear. He's just using you to get what he wants. Once that's done, he'll inflict his rage upon the entirety of mankind. Is that what you want?" Sakuya questioned.

"My wants and desires are his. I'm just a dead man. A tool to move along his will. What he does with those mindless sheep isn't my concern."

"So that's really what you're thinking. Humans are all sheep that deserve a vengeful madman's punishment. Tell me, Ryōma...does that include your son?"

"....."

"Your hesitation tells me everything. You don't need Pittacus to get what you want. If you desire justice, you can get it on your own. You can still have your own life."

"And what kind of life could I have beyond that? You have the benefit of creating a future for yourself. My name is forever tainted. I could never wash those stains away."

"That isn't true." Kibō retorted. "My family survived our public scandal. We've created a good life for ourselves. You can do the same, Tsutsugo-san. We don't have to kill each other."

"You needn't sacrifice yourself for another's vengeance. You can exonerate yourself. We can help you clear your name. Even if you can't be the baseball giant you once were, you can still forge a life. You can be a father to your son. This doesn't need to end in violence." Sakuya added.

"Forge a life? Repair my reputation?" Ryōma scoffed. "What good is that going to do? The water would remain tainted with sewage, and I'd allow myself to willingly become a slave to that system. Just one more worker bee amongst billions, slaving away to feed a cancer that can never be cut out. The best that I could do for Ryōta would be to make sure he could never know that kind of world. The kind that'll use you, chew you up and spit you out."

"Please, Ryōma. This doesn't need to be a fight."

"Sorry, Tires--no. Sakuya. I'm afraid that it does." Ryōma drew his sword, and a menacing aura flared around him. "You think you have the strength to change the world yourselves? Then prove it."

"Stubborn fool...Ishimaru-san. I believe we can get through to him. But a man like him will only respond to real strength. You swayed me away from Pittacus through your unbreakable resolve. Fight as you did that day." Sakuya dictated.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Kibō drew his own blade. "Tsutsugo-san. You had a reputation for being unstoppable as a player. So I'm going to do what my parents did countless times."

His own aura began flaring. "I'm going to break the unbreakable."

Kibō brought forth Galahad, and the armored knight lunged towards Ryōma.

"Good. At least you've got guts. I hate dueling cowards." Ryōma put a hand to his face. "Come, Phantom."

As Galahad swung down at Ryōma, the blade was caught by an unseen force.

"What the...?" Kibō muttered.

What was holding the blade in place was a pair of disembodied, purple gloved hands, having caught the sword between their palms. The rest of the spirit's body slowly began to appear, revealing its form to be that of a man in a dark purple bodysuit, a hood obscuring its face, save for a pair of glowing white eyes shaped as though they were covered by a domino mask.

"The Ghost Who Walks, executioner of justice. The kind your little Knight of the Round could never dispense, lest he get that shiny armor of his dirty. Throw as many fairy tales at me as you want, kid." Ryōma said. The Phantom kicked Galahad away. "I'll just keep hitting you with reality."

Ryōma teleported behind Kibō. The boy tried to guard with his sword, but the former ballplayer swung his own and knocked it away. "You're going to have to try better than tha--" Ryōma began.

Kibō responded by headbutting him in the face. Ryōma took a few steps back, holding where he'd been struck. "Cheeky little--"

Kibō grabbed him and began to batter his face with several hard punches, then doing the same to his abdominal region. Sakuya looked on in shock.

"What do you think, tough guy? This real enough for you yet?" Kibō sniped. He hoisted Ryōma up, and performed a vertical suplex on him, smashing him into the ground. Kibō then grabbed him by the legs and started to spin him around. After a few rotations, he threw the bewildered Elite into a building with great force.

Ryōma, dazed and bleeding from the mouth, tried getting up, but Kibō grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up. "What's wrong? Being beaten within an inch of your life not what you were expecting?"

Kibō headbutted him again, knocking Ryōma to the ground. The boy knelt over him. "This your idea of justice, kid? Kicking someone that's already beaten?" the Elite quipped.

"Shut up. You don't know a damn thing about 'justice'." Kibō punched him.

"Ishimaru-san...?" Sakuya looked on.

"Do you know what life's been like, having to constantly look over our shoulders because of you? Being afraid to go anywhere, do anything, because some monster in a mask might be waiting to attack us?" Kibō's eyes turned yellow, his voice shifting. "What do you think justice is, 'Hero of Yomiuri'? Aligning with murderers and thieves? Menacing and stalking children? One of your people set off a bomb in our friends' room. A BOMB."

He delivered another punch.

"Please, enlighten me with how killing a bunch of high schoolers is going to help break the system. How it would make a better future for your son. What kind of self-justifying bullshit is that? How can you call yourself a father while willingly trying to murder kids that did nothing to deserve it?"

Another headbutt.

"I'm done being afraid of you. I'm done with you and your gang of alien thugs terrorizing me and my friends. Your stupid cult isn't going to hurt anyone ever again."

Losing any self-control he had left, Kibō began to punch Ryōma several more times. "Never again, do you hear me?! Never! Again!"

Before he could deliver another blow, Sakuya grabbed his arm. "Stop it, Ishimaru-san! He's already beaten! Battering him further does nothing!"

"The hell it doesn't. Why should I give a monster like this mercy when his friends haven't given us any? I'm not going to live in fear of these animals anymore--"

Beneath Kibō, a pool of water formed. A hand reached out and grabbed him, wrapping its arms around him. "Keeb, please...that's enough. You don't have to keep going..." Barbara rose out of the puddle, grasping Kibō.

"Let go of me, Barb. He has to feel what we've felt. I have to make him pay..."

"No, you don't! What good comes from being like them? You'd just be proving everything they think about us. Please just stop it...I can't watch you be like this...if you turned into a murderer, it'd...it'd rip my heart in two..."

Getting the message, Kibō relented. Seconds later, the others arrived.

"Jesus, Keeb, what did you do?" Max asked.

Kibō got up. "What I had to."

Natalia stood over Ryōma's battered body. "Doesn't feel so good when it's you, does it?!"

"Everyone, please. High as your emotions may be, you can't let them get the better of you. Losing composure does nothing." Sakuya spoke up.

"Maggie's right. We've gotta keep it together." Kitty agreed.

"So what do we do with this beaten piece of meat?" Sahir asked.

Kitty looked through her selection of spells reflecting on her glasses. One read "Bind". She smirked.

Moments later, Ryōma was strung to a building by spiritual threads attached to his arms and legs. "That'll keep you benched for a while. Long enough to deal with King Spook." Kitty said.

"Heh." Ryōma scoffed.

"Way I see it, you're not in any position to be laughing." Kenji retorted.

"Ignore him. We have a bigger mark to deal with." Kibō declared.

The group started to leave. "You really think you can win?" Ryōma called out. "I can assure you, no amount of reckless abandon will help you deal with Pittacus. He's on a level far beyond what you've experienced before. He hasn't lived as long as he has just by resting on his laurels. Just ask your professor."

That caught the students' attention. "What did you just say?" Carrie asked.

"This state you have me in right now? Just imagine your professor in this same position right now. Pittacus has her in chains. If she could not defeat him, how do you expect to do it?"

"Same way we've beaten you and your buddies, Link. By getting back up." Kitty retorted.

"Hmph. You do that. I'll hear of your failure soon enough." The students ignored this last remark and walked towards the capitol.

"So much for turning him around." Sahir said.

"Do not be so sure." Sakuya replied. "That was the first time I've heard him refer to the Master by his real name. Maybe in-between that beating, Ishimaru-san gave him something to think about."

At the head of the group, Kitty smacked Kibō on the shoulder. "Stupid. What are you doing, losing it like that?"

"Sorry. The heat of the moment got the better of me."

"That's not cool, dude. You don't make Barbie worry like that. She's got enough swirling around in her head as it is. That kinda freakout isn't like you."

"I know, I know."

"You shouldn't be using your hands to beat guys to death, Keebie. You have to put them to better use, like, I dunno, maybe..."

"Are you seriously probing for another foot massage right now?"

"Nooooo...I mean, if you're volunteering, I won't say no..." Kitty looked away, blushing.

Kibō groaned. "Never change, Kitty."

Back where Ryōma was, the Elite pondered in silence.

"(How can you call yourself a father while willingly trying to murder kids that did nothing to deserve it?)"

"...how, indeed. How, indeed."

\---

"I dunno if it's just me, but...the air feels even deader here than the rest of this nightmare hole." Kitty said.

"It's not just you. It's as cold as the grave. Like a thousand spirits are bearing down on us, watching our every move." Kenji mused.

"Hey! What did we tell you about being spooky like that?!" Natalia griped.

"Suppose we don't have a moment to lose. Ms. Rose and the professor are in there somewhere." Kibō said.

"And so's the Spook King." Max added.

The large, steel door to the capitol building slowly opened of its own accord. "Guess somebody's expecting us." Sahir said.

The students proceeded inside.

"(...heir to the title of Fool...)"

"Huh?" Kitty pondered.

"(...in order to discern the truth...to gather the strength to cut through the nightmare...you must first come to know...true despair...)"

When the voice ceased talking, Kitty realized that she was now completely alone. "Hey, what gives?" She looked around. "Keebie? Barbie? Maggie? Anyone? Am I going nuts? I might be going nuts."

She walked for a few minutes. "I blinked and they were gone...something's fishy. They couldn't have gone too far ahead."

As she walked down the hallway, things around her began to shift. The floor of the hallway slowly transformed into a road. The walls vanished.

Before she knew it, she was in front of the Academy.

"...okay, now I know I'm going crazy. Unless someone just teleported the whole town up here..."

A figure suddenly appeared behind her. She turned around to look. "Bah! Dammit, Sparky, don't scare me like that! Where'd you run off to, anyway?"

Max didn't respond. He kept his gaze downward.

"Umm, hello? Earth to blockhead! You in there?"

"Can't say anything without insulting me, can you?"

"Huh?"

"'You're such a blockhead, Sparky. So inconsiderate, so dumb. Why can't you be a gentleman like Keebie?'" Max said mockingly. "You think I'm such a moron, but you make it so obvious. I dumped you the minute I saw the truth."

"Sparky...? Why are you talking like that?"

Suddenly, another figure appeared behind Kitty. "Do you think we're stupid, Kitty? I didn't get into this school by being a brainless bimbo. I know a floosie when I see one." Barbara said scornfully.

"Barbie...?"

"Don't 'Barbie' me like we're friends. A cheekie joke here, a puppy-dog look there. 'Give me a massage, Keebieeee.' How'd you ever get into the Academy when you're that level of dumb?"

"Barb...I don't know why you're going on like this, or what you think I'm doing, but I promise you it isn't like that--"

"No, she's right. I wouldn't give someone like her the time of day." Kibō suddenly appeared.

"Keebie?"

"You have to understand it's in her nature to take things that don't belong to her. She's nothing more than a common pickpocket. I only put up with your antics because it's advantageous to have someone around that can pick a lock. You're as disposable as a paper cup."

"Keebie, that's...that's not funny. Why would you say something like that?"

"She really hasn't worked it out yet, huh? How about we just skip to fixing the problem?" Max suggested.

"The sooner she's out of the picture, the sooner we can have peace of mind." Barbara replied. The twins summoned their Personas.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's wrong with you guys?! Why is it 'Gang up on Kitty' time all of a sudden?!" Kitty objected.

"Don't act so surprised. You eye something that isn't yours, eventually it'll come back to bite you. This is what's called 'eventually'." Kibō summoned Galahad.

"You guys...really want this, huh?" Kitty said with hurt in her voice. "Maybe I just need to knock some sense into you...!" She summoned Myeongwol.

As she proceeded to defend and dodge, the others continued to berate her.

"You wish you were me, floosie. Any guy you could gawk at, you had to go for mine?"

"To think I put up with your BS as long as I did. You belong in a cage."

"That I'd even bother touching you should be taken as a privilege. Why would anyone willingly lower themselves to placate a common crook?"

"Knock it off already!" Kitty used Bind, and her attackers were shackled by their legs. "I'm...I'm sorry...why are you guys acting like this?! We're supposed to be friends, right?"

"Friends? Don't make me laugh! All you are is a burden, a means to an end." Kibō retorted.

"Let's spell it out for you, kitty cat:" Barbara began. "If we weren't forced to, we wouldn't want anything to do with a deceitful little witch like you."

"Things'd be so much easier if you would just disappear." Max asserted.

Having heard enough, Kitty slowly backed up, before turning and running.

She ran to an empty neighborhood. Rin and Rose's neighborhood. She stopped to catch her breath. "Keebie, Barbie, Sparky...why were they..."

"Running from your problems, 'Kitten'? How very much like you."

Carrie and Natalia appeared.

"Care Bear...Hoodsie...what's happening? Everyone was acting--"

"You're a thoughtless fool, Kitten." Carrie interrupted. "Here we are, thousands of miles from home, trying to find the professor, and what's your main concern? Tracking down your fugitive sister for a reunion."

"Everything is about your own reputation, always has been." Natalia chastised. "Maybe if you're nice to everyone, they won't realize what a selfish nobody you really are. The kind that nearly killed me prodding me on, just so you wouldn't get in trouble."

"Your problems always have to take priority. You just run your own way, without a thought for anyone else and this is the result."

All of the houses suddenly lay in ruins, the city behind Kitty now in flames. "What...what's going..." The ground beneath Kitty gave way, and she fell. "Gaaaaaaaaah!"

She got up moments later. "We should've just stayed home." Natalia mused, suddenly appearing. "If we were just gonna die in vain, it should've been where people could see...at least my parents wouldn't spend their lives wondering what happened..."

"Nothing can ever be done..." Carrie uttered. "This isn't our pain to bear...we shouldn't even be here now...if only we'd let the adults handle it, this wouldn't have happened..."

"I...I don't...I just wanted..." Kitty muttered.

"'I'. I, I, I, I, I. It's always 'I' with you! You don't care if anyone else gets hurt, just as long as you can walk away!" Natalia yelled.

"If you weren't chasing old grudges, we wouldn't have any reason to come here ourselves. Thousands of lives stolen, because you think only of yourself." The girls summoned their Personas. "We'll have your life for an apology, Kitty!"

"Stop it, I didn't...I..." Kitty ran.

"That's right, run away! It's all you've ever been good for!" Natalia yelled.

Kitty kept running. In defiance of any reason, she wound up back at the now burning streets of Naruki.

"What's with this place?! What's wrong with everyone?!"

"What are you doing, Kitty?"

Sahir and Kenji appeared before her.

"Kenny, Kicks...don't tell me you guys are..."

"Having fun, oh jokey one?" Sahir questioned. "Playing around like the kid you are, stringing us all along..."

"Can't handle it when you can't laugh your way out of something, can you?" Kenji said. "It must've felt good, hm? Being told that you were key to stopping this conflict. A joke like you."

"So ridiculous. You deck me in the face and freak out on everyone, and suddenly you get to be the hero? I could make a list of ten reasons why literally anyone else would be better. Here you go from giving everyone dumb nicknames to being designated leader, all while still begging everyone not to leave you behind. It'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic." The boys both began to laugh.

"Stop...stop it...stop laughing..." Kitty looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Hmmmm? I thought you wanted to make everyone laugh!" Sahir said.

"Don't you see, Sahir? She doesn't like it because she's the punchline." Kenji replied.

"Knock it off! I haven't done anything to deserve this! Why are you all going nuts?!" Kitty demanded.

"Even better, she still hasn't worked it out!" Sahir chuckled.

"Just a clueless kid after all. Nothing special." Kenji said.

"I said knock it off!" Kitty lost her temper, and a pink shockwave erupted from her. When she opened her eyes, the city was in ruins. The boys had disappeared.

"I...I don't..."

"Kitty-san...what do you think you're doing?"

On the horizon, Sakuya stood with her back turned to Kitty. "M-Maggie..."

"I envy you, you know." Sakuya began. "Once this is done, you still have a loving family to return to. I have nothing. Nothing except--" She began coughing.

"It must be so nice. Not having to worry about your body turning on you at any moment. Not having to fill yourself with all kinds of medications just to have a body you can be satisfied with. Not having to be seen by others as some kind of monster. Why did I ever leave the Master's service? In his world, I could've been seen as normal. I wouldn't have to go around explaining myself to everyone and being afraid of their response."

She turned to Kitty. "Is that the kind of world you want for me, Kitty-san? One that sees me as some disgusting creature? A life of endless misery and suffering? Is that all my life amounts to?"

"I...I don't know how to answer that...I don't know why you all are acting like this! You all are being so freaking weird!" Kitty covered her eyes.

Moments later, she felt a raindrop.

She opened her eyes. She was in the middle of a forest, rain coming down.

"Oh, God...what now...?"

She started walking. "None of this makes any sense...I go from the moon to the city to a forest...just by walking?" She stopped. "And everyone...do they really...?"

She looked up at the mass of tall trees. "This place is so creepy...it'd be so easy to get lost in here. Maybe that's what everyone wants deep down...wait a sec. This place...I know what this is. Isn't this where people go to---"

The silence was broken by the sound of something hitting the ground.

"Something just...is someone else here?" Kitty ran to the source of the noise.

What she found was a girl, lying on the forest floor.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Kitty ran to the girl. "What happened? Why are you...wha...?!"

The girl, wet and dirty from the rain and forest, was close to Kitty's age. Her short brown hair was littered with foliage. Her arms were cut up severely. On her neck was a pendant of what looked to be a skull-like mask.

The jarring difference in appearance meant that it took Kitty a few seconds to recognize her.

This girl, bruised and cut up from falling, was...

"P-Professor?!" Kitty exclaimed.

Rin opened her eyes slightly. "...why couldn't I just die here...?"

"Die? Prof, did you..." Kitty looked up. "Did you fall from up there?"

"I couldn't take anymore...the pain was too...too much..."

"Professor...you always look so happy...what's happened to you?"

"If I'd just died here...it would've saved a lot more pain...why did it have to be me...?"

Kitty was dumbfounded. The beacon of optimism and compassion she knew to be her professor was not present here. "What made you like this...?"

"Look for yourself...see what I've experienced...you'd feel the same way..."

Rin put her hand to Kitty's head, and visions began to pour through the girl's head.

She was in a store. A dark-haired, bespectacled man was being held at gunpoint by a younger man. "I'd think twice about this, kid. Heck, you've probably got more money than we do..."

A gunshot rang out. "PAPA!" a young girl screamed.

The vision shifted. A rainy alley at night. A bespectacled young man in a school blazer was sitting down, talking with a figure wearing a red hoodie and holding a gun.

"Right side or left, Toh?" the hooded figure asked.

"Does it matter? Just make it look convincing. And make it quick. She could show up at any moment."

"I'm trying to help you, dude. Not everyone gets to choose how they're murdered..."

"Just get on with it, you giggling imp!"

Gunshots. Moments later, someone arrived. "T...Tohru?"

Another shift. A forest in the mountains. A young woman was sitting against a tree. She appeared emaciated. A large hornet was perched on her head.

"Thank you, Rinnie. Even for a little bit...thanks for letting me be part of your swarm..."

Kitty couldn't bear to watch anymore. "Stop it stop it STOP IIIIIIT!"

The vision stopped. She opened her eyes. She was back in her room in Seoul.

"Helloooo, didn't you hear me?" The door opened. "Mom's gonna be peeved if you're late for dinner again. And Pops brought out the karaoke machine, so...it's gonna be one of those nights."

"Lin...your eyes..."

"I know, they're mesmerizing, right?" Lin's eyes, previously snake-like, were now normal. "What's with the look, kitten? It's like you just saw a ghost doing something freaky."

"I'm...I'm okay."

"Well if you're all square, then I'd pick your butt off the bed. Pops is gonna get his comeback tour one way or the other."

"Yeah, you're probably...probably..."

Kitty stopped. The onslaught of sadness finally caught up to her. She began to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lin asked.

"I...I don't know what I did wrong..."

"Don't tell me your friends got mad at you again?"

"I thought everything was finally cool...like I had a little family that really got me and had my back...but they were all so angry! Like there was actual, legit hate in their eyes!"

Kitty put her hands over her eyes. "I thought I wanted everyone to be happy...was I really just doing it for me...? And then the professor...oh my God, the professor. I saw all of her pain...felt all of it...I don't know how she can even function with everything swimming in her head..."

"What did I do...what did I..."

"I promised Shizuka. I promised her I'd bring her parents back. Then the minute I get to the moon I go running after you! Oh my GOD! They were all right! I only think about myself and no one else!" Her weeping only increased. "It shouldn't have been me...I should've just stayed home and spent my days on games and nothing else...I never should've come here...I..."

Lin put her hand on Kitty's shoulder. "I'm sorry, So-yin." She looked up at the ceiling. "Hey, old man. Cut it out. Can't you see she's had enough?"

Darkness. When Kitty came to, she was standing in complete darkness.

"Ugh, what now...I can't handle this crap anymore..."

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that."

Behind Kitty, the others suddenly appeared. "Gah! Not this again, please!" Natalia shouted.

"Guys? Whoa, hold up..." Kitty backed away.

"Hold on, everyone, just stop for one second. Did...did everyone else see that?" Kibō asked.

"Everything going crazy and everyone else being really really mean? Yep." Max replied.

"So then...that wasn't actually you guys?" Barbara asked.

"What you just experienced was your own cognition. What you believe those around you to be thinking. I was testing the contents of your hearts."

A dark-haired man wearing a blue tropical shirt, decorated with images of the moon, appeared.

"Hey, it's that guy from the museum..." Natalia said.

"Not just that. The one whose statue we found in the city." Kenji added.

"Correct. The name I took on to interact with humanity was Tsukiyomi, God of the Moon. However, my original name is Dr. Reiji Miyatsuko. A cognitive scientist from Earth...well, not your Earth."

"'Your' Earth? Are you saying you came from another Earth?" Kibō asked.

"There is much for us to discuss, children. I will explain everything to you now. The nature of this world, why Pittacus and his followers rebelled...and how I am to blame."


	36. The Beginning of Our Memory II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth--of the world, the cognitive landscape, Death's Hand, everything--is laid bare.

April 4, 2029

"Before Death's Hand...before any and all rebellion...before the world itself came to be...there was another world. Another Earth." Miyatsuko presented everything via a clear projection. "It was very much like this one. But ours was a world on the brink. Nature's bounty grew scarce. Humanity's numbers were dwindling from famine and war. In order to stem an extinction that was fast approaching, mankind's greatest minds gathered together, to use their talents to find some sort of solution."

A towering complex was shown on the screen. "Odyssea. Mankind's ultimate brain trust. Experts from every field worked in the hopes of stopping our continuous degradation. And in this assembly of science...is where I began my work."

"Cognitive science was my forte. Rather than find a way to undo the approaching disaster, I sought a way to stop the disaster before it ever came to pass. I long believed that humanity's problems lied within humanity itself. That if I could just find a way to root out what made people so selfish, so self-destructive, then any future conflict could be stopped before it started."

"There were moral questions, to be sure. If changing people at the most basic level was possible, would it be okay to alter people's natures in that way? I decided for myself that questions of morality couldn't apply when it was our own survival at stake. Not all of my coworkers agreed with me."

"(You're out of your mind, Miyatsuko.)" Appearing on-screen was a dark-haired woman. "(Changing people's hearts without their consent is in and of itself morally bankrupt.)"

"(There's nothing bankrupt about it, Kaya. Eliminating evil from the collective consciousness would stop our rapid descent almost instantly. We can't afford to be moral about this!)"

"(And how would you determine who was evil or not? We're trying to rescue humanity, not become its gods. This idea of yours to transport someone into the consciousness of another person...it's ludicrous. We need hard science, not fairy tales.)"

"(There's nothing mystical about what I'm doing. The data I've gathered is extremely encouraging, once we begin human trials--)"

"(Human trials? In THAT thing? Are you mad?)" Kaya pointed at the machinery, a giant tube connected to several computers. "(For God's sake, Miyatsuko. We're trying to stop an extinction. From what I'm seeing you're closer to causing one.)"

"That is Dr. Mikaela Wolfe, a behavioral therapist. The kind of person who would question my morality. If only I knew how prophetic her words would prove to be."

"She looks so...familiar..." Kitty pondered.

"Hers is not the only face you should recognize."

The projection began shifting. Kaya exited Miyatsuko's office, and was greeted by a muscular, African-American man in a security uniform. The name "Blackshear" was on his nametag. "(Another shouting session, Kay?)"

"(What else is new. I'll see you tomorrow, Tony.)"

"(You got it. Say hi to the little one for me.)"

"That man...Haimon?" Carrie questioned.

In the projection, a white-haired woman was giving a presentation in front of an elaborate model of a city. Behind her was a whiteboard, which gave the title "Fortifying for the End: A City Defense Lesson, by Sara Sigurdsdóttir". "(First and most important, any and all residential districts need to be prioritized for protection. Whether through natural disaster or man-made, there can't be a rebuild if there's nobody to rebuild around.)"

"And that looks like Ismene." Kenji said.

The projection switched back to Miyatsuko's office. "(Don't let her dissuade you, Reiji. This is important work we're doing. Stopping a war through normal means rarely ever works. Stopping it before it ever starts is the only reasonable solution.)" An older, silver-haired man sat across from Miyatsuko.

"(Thank you, Kostas. It's only in her nature to question my motives. I know that what we're doing is right.)"

"That man...his voice...is that..." Sakuya pondered.

"He is Dr. Kostas Dimitrios. An expert machinist, and an orator unlike any I had ever met before. I don't think I would have had as many assistants as I did were it not for his wisdom and charisma. Traits that have carried over to his current life."

"So they were all...human..." Barbara said.

"Haimon told us that they existed since the beginning of this universe. But this footage looks like it could be from Earth right now...what happened?" Carrie asked.

"What Kaya feared the most came to pass." The projection switched to the day of the experiment. "I eventually discovered the existence of a world within human cognition. I attempted to transport a human subject--myself--into the cognitive world. The solution I'd devised was finally within my grasp. But my excitement blinded me to the potential dangers. As soon as I opened that door, everything that had been bottled up in that world for eons came pouring out. All that was...was no more."

"You...blew up your whole universe?" Sahir asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Once the energy that poured from the rift finally subsided, only seven beings remained from the old universe. Myself, Kaya, and the five people closest to the blast."

"Okay, so...there's the Elites you showed us...plus you two makes five. Who were the other two?" Kitty asked.

"One was a medical assistant I had stationed nearby, in case anything went wrong during the experiment. Sheila Chambers was her name. A nice enough girl. If only I knew what she would turn into later on. The other survivor..."

The projection shifted once more. Kaya was talking to a small child. "(Just wait out here with Ms. Sheila, honey. I'm going to talk to Uncle Reiji before he does something stupid.)"

"(Okay, Mama.)"

"(You've got nothing to worry about, Mickey. She'll be safe and sound with me.)" Sheila assured.

"(I know. I'll just be a few minutes.)"

"(I love you, Mama.)"

"(I love you too, Rose.)"

If this were being played on a record, it likely would have stopped at this moment. Every one of the students' eyes widened in shock. "...um. UM." Kitty muttered.

"Is that...who I think it is?" Carrie asked.

"It is exactly who you believe it to be. The last survivor of the old universe was Mikaela Wolfe's 6-year old daughter, Rosemary. The very same Rose that you have come to know."

"Unbelievable. I always knew there was something different about her...but this is beyond imagination." Kenji said.

"Given what we've seen, the...I suppose 'Big Bang' is most appropriate here...it gave you all immortality. Does that include Ms. Rose?" Barbara asked.

"Once everything settled, Kaya and I awoke. The Odyssea building was all that remained. A single structure, floating in an endless void. Being at the very center of the explosion, Kaya and I retained our memories and our sense of self, in addition to extraordinary power. The others...did not fare as well. To keep them from a complete biological meltdown, we placed them in stasis pods made as one of many precautions in case of disaster. Ironically enough, it was Dr. Dimitrios who helped in their construction. The pods were named after Greek entities, to make distinguishing them during maintenance easier. The labels they bore eventually became the names they would take on: Kerberos, Pittacus, Haimon, Ismene, and Galatea. We monitored their conditions for years, until we deemed it safe to wake them up. Though when we did, we found that their memories of the old universe had been erased."

"This is..." Kitty breathed out. "I'm not gonna lie. This is a lot to take in. So you blew up the old universe, and the ones who survived it with you are either trying to kill us now...or they're our professor's girlfriend."

"There's a lot still unexplained, though." Kibō said. "Obviously they don't remember everything from their past lives, so that can't be why they're seeking revenge. Why are they so angry with you, then?"

"And what's the deal with this city? Who else lived here? How'd it get blown up?" Max asked.

"And what happened to this 'Kerberos'? Pittacus never once mentioned her." Sakuya said.

"Patience. I've yet to finish our tale. This is how the Lunar Capital came to be...and how single-minded hubris led to all kinds of tragedy." Miyatsuko answered.

"After years passed, the first four of whom we would name the Theban Units awoke from their stasis. The fifth, sadly, was still too unstable to safely awaken. Her young body simply couldn't contain the energy coursing through her without a great deal of assistance. So we proceeded with the first four, while monitoring the fifth. For millions of years, we monitored the growing universe. More stars and planets sprouted from the abyss. And so, too, did life. Earth was forged exactly as it had in the old universe. The moon, meanwhile, formed around the remains of Odyssea, which was hidden within what you call the Metaverse."

"The four Thebans aided us in our observations. Their power comes from cognition. Their long lifespans came from a single order I gave them before they awoke. 'Endure'. So it was that their bodies adapted to this one command. But Kaya was indignant that I not subject her daughter to this fate. She would not be used as my lab experiment. So while she slept, she left her a different command."

"So that's why she ages normally...what was the command?" Kibō asked.

"The one thing every mother wishes for their child. 'Live a happy life'. She knew that immortality offered nothing but endless misery. So she ensured that once Rose woke up, she would not have to watch as everything around her aged and died. Even if that meant they could not be together for eternity."

"To think that a mother's love could surpass even the end of everything..." Carrie mused.

"Eventually, we came to desire companionship, and purpose for the Thebans. That is how the Odysseans came to be. A people not unlike humans, who possessed advanced technology from the beginning. With the Thebans governing them, we could more easily monitor their beginnings, as well as that of mankind, which was in its infancy. I had hoped beyond hope that a new beginning would mean humanity could overcome their predecessors' demons. Alas...that was not to be."

"The rule me and Kaya put in place was that whenever the Thebans would go to Earth on our behalf, they would exit the cognitive world. I knew what meddling with peoples' hearts could do, and I was in no hurry to repeat what had already occurred. And so it remained...until around six-hundred years ago."

"Kerberos was the strongest of the Thebans, by far. Her greatest fault, however, was that she would become bored easily. She wanted to know what caused humans to act the way they did. As we feared, humans were repeating the mistakes of the old universe. No matter what was done to assuage their ill feelings, greed and ambition could never be erased. Why couldn't we go and see why they were like this, she thought. So she defied orders and went into the human Metaverse. The results were...disastrous."

"Seeing the true evil and hatred that dwelled within the human heart was too much to bear. And at the end of her travels...memories of her old life began to sink in. She started to hate the humans of the new world. And eventually...she started to hate everything. She launched an attack on the Lunar Capital. Hundreds perished before she was slain. The life toll was serious, but it also planted a seed of doubt within the remaining Thebans. They wondered why I was so focused on a species whose very nature drove one of their own mad. Not to mention, I had begun to turn away from governance and focused on trying to stabilize Rose."

"A hundred years after Kerberos' first rampage, the Thebans gathered support amongst the Odysseans, and they led their own revolt. Kaya and I managed to stop them, but we had no choice but to strip them of their power and banish them to Earth. Unfortunately, my original command to 'endure' would be our downfall on two fronts. Over time, the Thebans' powers and memories would return--which they recently did--but even worse was the effect it had on Kerberos. She had implanted strands of her DNA into an Odyssean during her rampage, and shortly after Pittacus and his followers were banished, Kerberos succeeded in regenerating her body. Before we had a chance to respond, she slaughtered every remaining Odyssean."

"And so began Death's Hand. What happened to Kerberos afterwards?" Barbara asked.

"Kaya managed to mortally wound her before she fled to Earth. Ever since then, she's managed to survive by implanting parts of herself into other organisms. About two decades ago, her DNA found its way into a young boy named Nobuhiro Yamatsu. Thanks to her influence, Yamatsu grew into a sadistic, violent young man who partook in numerous murders. He did this under the shadow of Kerberos' signature red hood, and became known as--"

"The Reaper." Barbara said. "The one that stalked the professor and her friends."

"Correct. Yamatsu allied himself with Ringo Kubo's brother Tohru, and a primordial Shadow named Cronus, in an attempt to overtake the world. It was through this and working errands for Kyohei Ishimaru that Kerberos gained a fixation towards Ringo and her friends."

"Tch. Of course my brother had a part in this." Kibō grumbled.

"But the Reaper died almost a decade ago. So that's that for Kerberos, right?" Barbara asked.

"I feel a 'well, actually' coming along." Kitty said.

"Even when she hasn't fully possessed someone, Kerberos' urge to survive persists. On one occasion, Yamatsu kidnapped a friend of Ringo's, torturing him and slicing his throat. During this process, Yamatsu inserted a device into this individual's throat in an attempt at taunting his enemies. This device also contained pieces of Kerberos, that would begin to regenerate once the main body was slain."

"This person Kerberos inserted herself into...that has to be..." Sakuya turned pale.

"Jin Mirai." Miyatsuko answered.

"Oh...shit." Kitty muttered. "And here he is running around the city with a crazy look in his eyes."

"He's been having visions and violent outbursts for years, from what the professor told us. Is this Kerberos overtaking him?" Carrie asked.

"The particles that were placed in Jin Mirai were tiny compared to previous attempts. Normally, it would take a hundred years for Kerberos to regenerate from such small pieces. But prolonged exposure to the Metaverse's atmosphere may be accelerating the process. He'll be driven by those same urges as Kerberos' past hosts: to locate a strong power source that could speed up her regeneration. Within this city, there are three beings who could provide enough power to complete the process: myself, Kaya...and Rin Kubo."

"Fan-FREAKIN-tastic. Just one more awful thing to worry about." Max griped.

"There is one thing I still don't understand." Sahir began. "Why the fake names? Why pretend to be gods?"

"It was all for Rose's benefit. Before Kerberos' rebellion, we interacted with the humans utilizing those identities, so as not to arouse any questions about our true origins. Then, close to two decades ago, we finally managed to stabilize Rose. Kaya made the decision to finally allow her to have a life. So she was raised in seclusion for nine years, until the incident with Tohru Kubo began. Ringo needed an ally with knowledge of the Metaverse, and so with Kaya's blessing, she was tasked with aiding her. Our usage of the names 'Tsukiyomi' and 'Amaterasu' were to keep her from possibly regaining her memories. I never imagined that this alliance would blossom into true love. It was the realization of a mother's wish for her child's happiness. I fear now that my past mistakes will keep that from its fulfillment."

"So...what do we do now?" Natalia asked.

"We still have to rescue the professor and Ms. Rose. That hasn't changed. It's even more important now." Barbara replied.

"Stopping the Master and saving the professor is still the priority, especially knowing that Mirai-san is likely pursuing her as well." Sakuya added.

"How do we deal with him when it comes to that, though? You can't just pluck specific DNA strands out of someone." Max asked.

"Guess there's one person who'd know, eh Doc?" Kitty asked. "If we drag him back here, could you remove the crazy from him?"

"If you can contain him, I could certainly try. That would also require you getting past Pittacus. That is no small feat. Do you believe you can do it?" Miyatsuko asked.

"Doc, we shouldn't be here right now. Those Elites should've flattened us. But they didn't. And King Spook won't, either. We'll fix this. And even if it's taken literally forever, Doc Rose'll get her happy life." Kitty affirmed.

"Hm. If only our world had people like you and Rin Kubo. Perhaps it wouldn't have ended as it did. I pray for your success, children. Please, save them. Don't let this old fool's mistakes lead to any more ruin. Bring this never-ending nightmare to a close."

Everything faded out. The students reappered in the capitol's main lobby. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's roll." Kitty ordered.

\---

"..."

"....."

"...you've been standing there for five minutes, and you haven't said a word. Surely you've had enough time to think of what to say?"

Rose sat at a desk. The room was faintly lit, and largely barren save for a single whiteboard.

Behind her, Kaya loomed.

"Just answer one thing for me, Amate--no. Mother. What am I, really?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"I want to hear it from YOU." Rose began to hold back tears. "All this time, all the deceit and subterfuge, all the questions about what I really am. Am I a doll? A puppet? A lab experiment? A robot? An alien? And the whole time, you knew. You knew better than anyone. So tell me NOW. No more of this goddess charade. It won't be real until the words come from your lips."

"...okay. The truth. I am not Amaterasu, the sun goddess. I took that name and identity to avoid exposing the truth of everything. My real identity is Dr. Mikaela Wolfe. I was a behavioral therapist from Calgary, in Alberta. Just not the one in this Earth. I was part of a large group of scientists brought to this building in the hopes of coming up with a way to save our world from destruction. And you were...are...my daughter. Rosemary Minerva Wolfe. When Tsuki--Miyatsuko reset the universe, you were only six years old."

"After the reset, you were placed in stasis until your body could stabilize. It wasn't until about nineteen years ago that you were awoken. I wanted you to have some semblance of a normal life. This truth was just too painful. I watched everything from afar, and I was so happy to see your life developing. I've blamed so many for the way things have developed. I hated that man for taking away so many futures. I wasn't going to let him steal yours. You see what the curse of immortality has done to the others. There was no way I could let that fate befall you."

Rose had her head in her hands. "I want to be angry. I should be angry. I've been asleep in a pod for billions--BILLIONS!--of years, and made to think that I was something other than human. And the only response I can get is 'it could have been worse'. What am I supposed to be happy with?!"

Kaya walked up to Rose, and put her arms around her. "I can't count the number of times I had to stop Miyatsuko from prematurely waking you up. Over these billions of years, I've seen many children birthed into existence. You are the only one I carried within my body. I love you more than anything, and I would be damned before I allowed that man to bring you back before you were good and ready. I could never bring back all that's been stolen, but the least I could do is ensure the time you did get was bereft of despair. Now even that is in doubt."

"You know what needs to be done, Rose. I want to keep you safe. But I know who Pit--who Dimitrios has. If you want to go to her, now is the time. Her students are closing in. There's nothing now between them and the control center. She is your happy life. Through all these lifetimes, that's all I've wanted for you. She needs you there. And this may be selfish of me, but...I really want to be at my daughter's wedding."

Rose was taken aback. "M...Mother..."

"Go on, then. We'll meet again when it's all over. I'll keep watching, always and forever..."

Kaya vanished.

Outside the room, two Death's Hand soldiers stood guard. "You hear all that? I thought it was only the girl in the--"

The door opened. Two blue spiritual threads emerged from the darkness and pulled them inside. Rose walked out, and the door shut behind her, locking instantly. Without a word, she walked away.

\---

The main judicial chamber. Like the rest of the building, it was dimly lit. Signs of neglect were apparent.

In the arbiter's chair, Pittacus sat. "It is officially April 5th in your hometown. Allow me to be the first to say..."

"...happy 25th birthday, Ringo Kubo."

Rin was on her knees, her hands bound by cuffs. She made no response.

"It sounds absurd to come from me, does it not? I've lived long enough to where 25 years is comparable to blinking my eyes once or twice. On the other hand, to reach even this age is a minor miracle for you, given past experience. So many moments where you could have met your end, yet you've resisted death's call repeatedly. It would be so easy to give in to it."

"Kaito Kubo, Tohru Kubo, Miko Sakaki...those names are seared into your heart. Part of you wishes that you could join them..."

"Don't." Rin spoke up. She turned her gaze to the Theban. "You keep their names out of your mouth."

"What will you do if I do not abide? What can you do?"

"....." Rin's expression showed clear frustration.

"You present yourself as being the perfect, compassionate educator. But inside, you are a destroyed woman. Death and misery follow your every move. What I cannot comprehend is...why do you still resist my offer? Most of the hardships you've faced are a direct result of their meddling. Their lies. Help me to punish them. Not just on behalf of my people, but the trillions of lives that man has stolen."

"...ha. Hahahahahaha..."

"What is so funny?"

"You've done all this research on me, yet you still think I'd go along with that? Make no mistake, what was done to you all is beyond anything I can comprehend. But my focus is on the here and now. For months, you've been torturing my friends and my students, punishing us for things we had nothing to do with. You think I'm going to turn around and make friends with you after all of that? I'm willing to forgive plenty. But only when whoever seeks it admits that they're in the wrong."

"Stubborn woman. You'd turn away trillions for the sake of a few?"

"The dead...are dead. They can't desire vengeance, or hold hate in their hearts. To hold on to those we've lost, without living for ourselves, would turn us all into angry creatures. Memories of the dead cling to the living like a curse. The best that I can do is be thankful for the time I had with them, and live in a way that would satisfy them. I won't become a cold, robotic instrument of revenge like you. I fight for the living. And the living won't abide what you've done."

"An unfortunate answer." Pittacus rose from his seat. Wires emerged from his sleeves. "If you will not answer the cries of the dead...then you shall join them, instead!"

The wires extended, and shot right at Rin. She didn't budge.

A shadow appeared in front of her, and from it a figure emerged. Spiritual threads came from her hands, and grabbed the wires.

"Hm?!" Pittacus uttered.

"Oh dear. I do despise getting wires tangled like this." Rose quipped.

"Galatea. You came."

"Enough with that Galatea nonsense. My name is Rosemary Minerva Wolfe. I'm no laboratory experiment. I'm a simple girl from Calgary who went to sleep and woke up in a different world. Daughter of Mikaela, beloved of Rin, surrogate mother to Shizuka. I get up every morning, tend to and sell beautiful flowers, go home, tuck in my daughter, pour a nice cup of tea, and relax. That is who I am. Not whatever fictional role you wish for me to play, you bitter old fool. So do be a dear..." Energy began traveling along the length of the threads and into the wires. "...and vanish from my sight."

The energy exploded in Pittacus' face once it reached him, creating a cloud of smoke.

Rose turned to Rin. "Are you hurt?"

"You kidding? I've taken way worse than this." Rin smirked. "So...you've figured it all out, huh?"

"I have. Not what I was expecting. But it's who I am. We can sort it all out once this is done and over with...preferably over a plate of Tenko's noodles..."

"I'd kill for a bowl right about now..."

Rose's threads broke open the handcuffs, freeing Rin, who got to her feet. "Ugh...thanks for that. Those things were starting to chafe--"

Rose embraced her. Rin responded in kind. "Not how I was planning on spending my birthday."

"You're safe here in my arms. You shouldn't be complaining."

"I never said it was a bad thing."

The two women laughed. Then, a wire emerged. Rin was swatted into the seats.

"Rin!" Rose shouted.

A loud thud came from behind her as the wire was retracted. "Your attack was effective." Pittacus said. "Effective...but nowhere near enough."

His robes had been left smoldering. He tore them off, and ripped off his mask. His entire body save for his head had been replaced with dark blue cybernetic parts. The silver hair he bore as a human was now shoulder-length. Both of his eyes were mechanical in nature, glowing yellow as if they were headlights. The wires had receded into his forearms.

"What on Earth have you done to yourself...?" Rose asked.

"Everything necessary to ensure I survived for this very moment. All that I am is in the service of revenge. I cannot sleep when there are trillions of voices beckoning me to avenge them. I have surrendered everything, mind, body and soul to ensure that my chance would not be wasted. I will have Miyatsuko and Kaya's heads, I swear it!"

Behind him, a voice chimed in. "You really can't go five seconds without hearing your own voice, can you?" Rin asked.

Pittacus turned and kicked at her, but she flipped over him and landed next to Rose. "Lover...not that I don't love being this close, but I'm gonna need you to get back a few. It's time for...it."

"It...? Are you sure?"

"If not now, then when?"

Rose hesitated, but nodded. She teleported atop the seats, away from Rin.

"I'll be honest. I've been coy about using all this power I've got. Unleashing it in a crowded place just invites trouble. But you're not the kind of opponent I can really hold back against. And in that sense, I guess I should thank you for bringing us to an abandoned city. I don't have to worry about collateral damage." Rin dictated.

"What are you going on about? Nothing you have could ever--"

"You lucked out in having your lackeys ambush me like they did. But now it's just you and me. And all this power I've got boiling inside me." Rin summoned her lance. The temperature in the room began to steadily rise. Beads of sweat began falling from Rose's face.

"Now here's a personal lesson from Professor Ringo Kubo: never provoke Professor Ringo Kubo."

"BAN-

-KAI."


	37. Beginnings in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her true power unleashed, Rin battles the Master. His defeat would at last bring an end to the Odyssean threat...right?

2023

"Flawless. Absolutely flawless, Rinnie. It's exactly how I'd imagined it. Aside from no color, of course." Miko said with excitement in her eyes. Rin was dressed in insectoid body armor, white in coloration.

"Look, I'm always happy to help with your ventures, but wouldn't you want it painted first before anyone wears it?" Rin asked, taking off the helmet.

"Have to make sure it fits first before I use up a bunch of paint. Plus I needed an excuse to finally get your measurements."

"My...measurements."

"Not for anything pervy, I promise. Once we're done with Gaim, I'm gonna get started on a, well...new project, let's say."

Rin looked over at Miko's desk. Amongst the many sketches of bugs, there were pictures of various costumes, mostly red in coloration. "Would this 'new project' involve these sketches?"

"Ohhh, I knew I should've hidden those! They're just rough concepts that popped into my head. I wanted to go over them with you when Gaim was all squared away."

"Okay, but...what are they? They look like superhero costumes."

"Well...that's cuz they are. Yours, in fact." Miko began blushing.

Rin sighed. "Miko, we've been over this. There hasn't been a major threat in years. Just because I have...certain gifts, doesn't mean I should run around in spandex punching criminals. Between school and helping you out, where would I even find the time for it? I don't mind you jotting down every idea that comes to your head, but this would be overdoing it."

"Pleeeease, Rinnie! Even if it's not for serious butt-kicking. It could just be something for conventions and stuff like that. I want to make something cool for you, that's all. I want people to see you the way that I do."

"You think way too highly of me."

"Rinnie, come on. You know where I'd be if you didn't come along when you did? Not sketching bugs and making geeky costumes with you. I'd be in a box, six feet in the ground. Just someone else that walked into that forest and never walked out. You walked out of that forest and became the badass you are now. You showed me that there's another option besides either going back to my parents or just ending it. You're my hero, Rinnie. Least I could do is make a little something something."

Rin sighed with a smile. "I swear you and Tenko must've taken classes on how to butter me up. Let's give those designs a look, then."

"Yay! Now these are just my ideas, but I'm gonna need your input, of course. Also, sorry if most of them have bug eyes. Kinda my aesthetic, you know?"

"I don't mind. It wouldn't be your work without it. Oh, I like this one..."

\---

April 5, 2029

Inside the capitol, the students continued climbing up. "Unbelievable. Not even leaving the planet can take me away from awful stairs..." Kenji griped.

"Well when the elevators haven't been used in hundreds of years..." Max said.

A bead of sweat came down Sahir's face. "Hey, I know this is gonna sound like a pickup line, but...is anyone else feeling hot, or is it just me?"

"Maybe it's from all this obnoxious climbing..." Kenji complained.

"No, Kicks is right. Everything was frosty up til now. Why would it get..." Kitty replied.

An intense pressure overcame the group.

"Holy--! Feels like we just walked into an active volcano!" Max said.

"This is absurd...something must have changed at the summit. For it to reach this far down, though..." Carrie pondered.

"This doesn't feel like the Master's power...this raging heat could only belong to..." Sakuya added.

In the arbiter's chamber, Pittacus observed. "Ban...kai?" he questioned.

Amongst an aura of flames, Rin was now garbed in a white armored suit, with red markings across its body, red segmented eyes, and a belt, the buckle of which was in the shape of the sun. On the armor's backside was a stylized image of an apple with 'angry' eyes.

"The end result of a decade of training, when me and my Persona achieved a perfect fusion. Amaterasu's ultimate power: Asahi Kamen Raidā." Rin answered. "All of my burning power channeled into every fiber of this uniform. This was actually a design a friend and I agreed upon for a costume we would make together. Unfortunately she never got to see it to fruition. Once I finally awakened this power, it was only natural that it would take this form. Now I can honor her memory properly."

"...hmph. To think you would give me that sermon about moving past the dead, then coat yourself in armor to honor a lost friend. Your hypocrisy knows no bounds."

"Honoring the dead and being enslaved by them are two completely different concepts. Is your mind so clouded by anger that even you cannot see that? And to be clear, a philosophical debate is the least of your worries. Don't you feel it? The heat steadily rising? Most of it is contained within my suit, but it's inevitable that some of it would leak out."

"(She's correct.)" Pittacus thought. "(This body was built to survive extreme weather conditions, hot or cold. Even then...it feels as though I'm standing inside of a furnace. Non-spiritual organisms might only last a few minutes before turning to ashes...)"

"I only ever used this power during training. This'll be my first time ever using it in battle. But I do know one thing: using it indoors for too long might result in everything inside being burnt to cinders. And since the other person in this room is who I intend to marry, I would prefer that not happening."

"Your concern is duly noted, beloved." Rose said while fanning herself.

"So at the risk of sounding older than I am..." Streams of flames erupted from Rin's back, almost resembling wings. "Let's take this outside."

Rin launched herself at Pittacus, kicking him squarely in the chest and right through the wall.

A few floors down, the students heard the commotion. "What was that?" Kibō asked.

Natalia looked out the window. "Um, guys?"

The students witnessed Pittacus falling to the streets below. Manifesting wings again, Rin pursued him.

"...I don't think she needs rescuing anymore." Kitty said.

Pittacus plunged towards the ground, with Rin in fast pursuit. "It's going to take more than flashy hand and knee techniques to undo me, woman!"

"I know." Rin held out her hand, and took hold of a lance, comprised entirely of flame. "That's why I have this." She began rapidly spinning the lance, and hurled it at the falling Theban.

Pittacus' reaction was not what she was expecting. He smirked. He held out his arms. As the spinning lance was about to reach him, his upper and lower halves detached from one another. As his waist and legs fell to the ground, he launched his wires towards an adjacent building, stopping his fall.

"...?!" Rin was caught off-guard, but recomposed herself in time to land safely on the street. She stared up at Pittacus' upper half, now dangling from the side of the building.

"Heh." the Master scoffed. "I hope you weren't expecting victory to come so quickly, Proffesor. I told you that every last fiber of my being, artificial or otherwise, is dedicated to my continued survival."

"Clever. But I'm not seeing how you'll be able to continue fighting like that."

"Oh ye of little faith." Pittacus' eyes glowed. Like a virtual simulation being loaded in, a new lower half manifested.

Rin was stunned, as Pittacus fell back to the ground. "Don't be so surprised. Surely an academic such as yourself would assume that I would have contingencies in place? I'm disappointed."

"Consider me taught, then. I won't overlook your abilities again."

"I wonder what else I can teach you today. Let me pose another question: if one half of my body is capable of regeneration..."

"...then surely the other should be able to do the same, yes?" Rin was grabbed from behind, by a second Pittacus.

The original walked over, and grabbed Rin by the throat. "I would have expected greater awareness from you, Professor. Or have you assumed that I suffered from the same degree of foolishness as your brother? I am not the type to give in to an easy impulse at the first sign of gratification. I have suffered and planned for five centuries, waiting for the moment that I could return here and make that arrogant fool pay for every soul he'd silenced. Neither you, nor your misguided lover, nor your naive charges will do anything to halt my march now."

"...hahahahaha." Rin chuckled. "Now it's my turn to be disappointed."

Sparks of fire began appearing around her. "For someone who can't get past things that happened hundreds and even billions of years ago...your short-term memory really sucks."

A pillar of flames erupted around Rin, particularly behind her, as the second Pittacus was consumed. The first jumped away, though his hands were turned to ashes. "Damned wench...!"

"'Forgiveness is better than revenge.'"

"Hm?"

Rin emerged from the flames. "It's a quote, from Pittacus. The sage, I mean. He was an advocate for pardon over punishment. It's pitiful that his namesake is so counter to his beliefs that he'd sacrifice any shred of humanity he had left. Right down to boasting about how you couldn't possibly lose. Here's another quote for you: 'Don't say beforehand what you're going to do; for if you fail, you will be laughed at'."

A hand grabbed her on the shoulder. Behind her was the flaming, metal endoskeleton of the second Pittacus. "It's far too early for you to be laughing, my dear educator."

High above the streets, Rose looked on from the judicial chamber.

"Hey, Doc!" Kitty shouted out as the students entered the room.

"Hm?"

Natalia ran over and gave her a hug. "Oh, she's not a ghost! She's really okay!"

"Children...I'm so glad you all are safe." Rose said. "I'm so sorry you all were dragged into this."

"'Dragged', nothing. We came here cuz we wanted to. Course, we might've bitten off a bit more than we were expecting..." Kitty replied.

"We know everything. About Death's Hand, about how this world came to be...and about you." Kibō added.

"It's a lot for us to digest...I can't even imagine what must be going through your head right now." Barbara said.

"I'm...working through it. There's really no way to immediately process that everything I've known about myself was fabricated in the way it was. Especially given what's happening down there." Rose answered.

"Those flames belong to Professor Kubo, right? And the one she's fighting...that would be Pittacus." Sakuya pondered.

"I can feel the heat from up here...I'm not sure we could get any closer without turning to ashes ourselves..." Carrie said.

"If I could get closer, I absolutely would. But she's chosen this course knowing that she'd have to do it alone. Her full power is too much for most to handle." Rose said.

"Can she really handle this on her own, though?" Sahir asked.

"For as long as I've known Rin, I've had the utmost faith in her ability to overcome anything. She's never given me any reason to doubt her. I know she will win. Of that, I have no misgivings."

"I hope you're right, Doc. I hope you're right." Kitty replied. "(Yeah, Prof can do it. So why do I have this pit in my stomach? Maybe it's cuz...he's still running around...)" she thought.

Back on the street, the second Pittacus was consumed by the flames, but not before he detached his arms. Both of these arms formed an additional Pittacus, but these, too, were engulfed. Rin slowly approached the prime Pittacus, but was set upon by four more duplicates. With a series of punches and kicks, the mechanical units were subdued and burned away.

"It never fails. People like you can never just fight for yourselves. You always have to sit back and let someone else do your fighting. Even if 'someone else' is just copies of you. Not so formidable when you're forced outside the shadows, are you?" Rin chided.

"Underestimate me at your own peril." Where his hands had turned to ash, the left was filled by a barrel set resembling a minigun. The right was filled by a spiked ball on a chain. "My arsenal...knows no limits!"

Pittacus began rapidly firing at Rin, who deftly dodged. "Keep on keeping on. You're telegraphing your moves horribly--UGH!"

She was hit from behind by a blast of energy. Still smoldering on the ground was a Pittacus clone, which had transformed one of its arms into a cannon.

"Tsk tsk. You have no hope of winning if you can't even keep track of how many opponents you still have. I am LEGION. And beneath my assembled might...you will be crushed!" The main Pittacus lobbed the spiked ball at Rin, bashing her from the side and into the side of a building.

"Ugh..." Rin looked up to see Pittacus standing before her, flanked by several, horribly burnt endoskeletons.

"Hehehehehe..." Pittacus detached the spiked ball, and forged a baton that emitted sparks of electricity. He jabbed it into her abdomen, violently electrocuting her.

"GAAAAAAAH!"

"Wouldn't want you going anywhere, now would we?" He pointed his gun arm right at Rin's head. "In all of my years of life, whether it was a sword or a gun...few things can put fear into a creature's eyes quite like having a weapon put up against them. That slow realization that death is a very real possibility, if not an inevitability."

"You should be at peace, Ringo Kubo. After all, staring into the barrel of a gun, being so close that you can smell the powder...it's a Kubo family tradition. It will likely be the source of much humor between yourself, your father and your brother. Heh, granted that whichever god you believe in took mercy on the latter. Not a very likely prospect, if I'm being truthful..."

"...shut up." Rin growled.

"Not fond of the truth, are we?"

"How dare you. You want me to believe you're an agent of revenge, the 'will of the dead'? This entire time, you've mocked the people I've lost. Your world was on the verge of ending when it was destroyed. Papa, Tohru, Miko...if things had been different, they would all be here. Papa might be enjoying retirement. Tohru could have had any career he wanted. Miko would be off in a jungle somewhere, sketching a bug she stumbled across. Might, would, could. That's all I have left of them. And for someone enslaved by things that happened eons ago to stand there and mock them, just to get a rise out of me...you're scum. No, you're lower than scum. There was a monster in that laboratory that day, but it's not who you're thinking."

Energy began sparking around Rin. "For a wise strategist, you've conducted this all wrong. You wanted to make me angry? Well, let me spell it out for you."

Flames erupted underneath the endoskeletons, turning them to ash. Before Pittacus knew what was happening, Rin delivered an uppercut that obliterated his gun arm.

"IT FUCKING WORKED!!!"

She punched Pittacus across the face, then began to deliver a rapid, violent series of punches to his abdomen. Several seconds of this turned into several minutes. She punched, then kicked, again and again.

"No more SUFFERING!"

She punched off his right arm.

"No more REVENGE!"

She kicked away his lower half.

"NO...MORE!"

Images flashed through her head. Her friends. Her students. Her family. She charged power into her fist, and delivered one final blow straight through his chest.

"SEN NO HONŌ', ICHIGEKI!"

At the moment of impact, a line of fire erupted from her fist, blowing a hole through the Theban's chest.

The street was incinerated. Bereft of any limbs save for his mangled left arm, Pittacus flew back and landed limply on the ground. 

"Gkkkkk...not...yet...I can't...die yet..." He tried reconstructing his missing parts, but all he got were sparks. "Grr...not when I'm...so close..."

The fire about the area died out. Confident that the job was done, Rin's armor disappeared. She fell to a knee in exhaustion.

Behind her, a portal opened up. "Professor!"

"Huh?"

The students stepped out with Rose. "Hell of a light show, Prof! Remind me never to get on your bad side." Kitty said.

"You all...you really did--ugh..."

"Easy does it, Rin. You've expended a great deal of energy..." Rose helped her up.

"What, that? That was barely even a workout--ngh!" Rin replied unconvincingly.

"You don't need to play invincible for me. Even from up there I could feel the flames. I will say this: if Miko were here, she would be gushing right now."

"As good of a compliment as I've heard."

"So, um...is it really over?" Natalia asked.

Sakuya stood over Pittacus, an empty expression on her face. "Tire--." he muttered.

"Sakuya. I want to say one thing and one thing only." Sakuya began. "Thank you. For getting me away from my father. For giving me a chance at life. Were it not for you, I may have withered and died at the bottom of the basement. Absent of anything else...I am grateful. Inclusive of everything else, you know how the saying goes. You reap what you sow. A life of anger ending violently." She turned away. "That's it."

"Decisive. I have no response for that." He glanced over at Rose. "Gala--no. Rose. I don't think you realize how fortunate you truly are."

"Enlighten me."

"Not having to bear the curse of immortality. Your mother saw what had been done to us. She spent millenia keeping Miyatsuko from doing the same to you. This is the end result of one man's hubris...no. It was not just Miyatsuko's doing. I built the machinery that caused the catastrophe. I was as bent on being the savior as he was."

"You were...? So you..."

"My name is Kostas Dimitrios. I regained my memory years ago. Even knowing the part I played in what happened, I had to put an end to it. Perhaps as some kind of repentance. Heaven knows that I would never be able to do so naturally. I have seen entire civilizations rise and die out, and yet I remained unchanged."

He turned away. "I am not sorry for taking the actions I did. All I will say is...thank you, children. For setting us free from this endless cycle of pain. It is long past time I answered for my misdeeds. And once that is done...I can face Tony and Sara, and repent for stealing their lives from them. Go, Rose. Go and live. For the billions who no longer can."

"Kostas...I cannot do that. I can't be beholden to old grudges. Mother wanted me to live a happy life, free from what occured before. I have to live for me. Let the past be the past. Otherwise...nothing will ever change." Rose replied.

"Um...I hate to interrupt, but we aren't completely done yet." Kitty said. "Your buddy followed you here and he's still running around."

"Buddy? You mean Jin? He followed us here?" Rin asked.

"He did. He used his illusory powers to sneak through. We encountered him earlier. He's been possessed by something terrible." Sakuya explained.

"Unless we take him to Dr. Miyatsuko, he'll just get worse until...I don't even want to know." Kibō added.

"Ugh, I was afraid of this. Where would we even begin to--"

What happened next caught the entire group off guard. From seemingly nowhere, a chain came flying through.

It impaled Rin through the side.

"OH SHIT!" Max exclaimed.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Sahir questioned.

"Grrrrrrrrr..." An inhuman growl echoed out. Fading in, eyes blazing red, was Jin. A murderous aura surrounded him.

"Jin, why?!" Rose demanded.

"MotherFUCKER! Are you out of your damn mind?!" Kitty yelled.

"Why, Jin...?" Rin questioned, weakly.

"Grrrrrrr..." Jin continued to growl. Suddenly, red particles began swarming out from under his sleeve. They traveled along the length of his chain, before overwhelming Rin. The particles returned to Jin. Rin was gone.

"What the hell is this...what did you do to the professor?!" Kibō demanded.

"Grrrrr...the power...needed...the power...! Needed...AAAAAAH!" Jin clutched his head as distorted screams echoed out from his watch.

"Jin, what's happening--AH!" Rose tried to approach, but a burst of energy sent her back.

"Kill him...!" Pittacus uttered.

"Wha...?" Barbara muttered.

"You can't...you can't allow her to..." he pleaded.

"Oh no...is this..." Carrie questioned.

Jin fell to the ground, violently shaking and continuing to scream as crimson energy sparked around him.

"Horrific...how are we supposed to get near him?" Kenji asked.

"It's too late..." Pittacus muttered.

"She's here..."

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jin let out one final scream, and a violent energy burst erupted out. His movement stopped. His eyes grew lifeless.

Someone was standing above him.

Draped in dark red body armor, a small crimson orb placed below the neck, was a young woman. She wore a red hood, its cape in tatters. When she turned to face the stunned students, she wore a dark red mask over her face, bearing angry eyes and a jagged smile not unlike a jack-o-lantern's. The mask withdrew, revealing short, pale white hair with red highlights, and blood red irises.

"Happy birthday to me!" she exclaimed.

"Who...the hell..." Kitty uttered.

"Ker...beros..." Pittacus weakly stated.

"That's Kerberos? The Theban that destroyed the capital?" Kenji asked.

"'Destroyed' is a bit of a weak way to put it, mate. Me, I prefer 'shittin' wrecked', but that's personal taste." Kerberos replied.

She suddenly teleported next to Pittacus. "Pity Cup! Damn, mate, years haven't treated ya kindly, 'ave they? Not even half the bloke ya used to be! Ey, where're Heinz and Izzy, anyhow? Don't tell me they got wasted before I even got here!"

"What is the meaning of this? What did you do to Rin and Jin?!" Rose demanded.

"Oy, shut yer mouth! I'll get to ya when I get to ya. Can't ya see I'm catching up with stumpy over here?" Kerberos bit back.

"Get out of here...you all must flee..." Pittacus pleaded.

"Aw, c'mon, Pity pat, don't break up the shindig when the guest of honor just made her grand entrance!" Kerberos groaned. "A'ight, fine. Ya wanna know what happened to ol' Rinnie? She's right in here." She poked at the crystal on her chest. "Even spent like mad, she had enough juice to gimme what I needed. Now I don't need that mopey meat suit to do my business." She pointed at Jin's body. "Master of fuckups he might be, but he got me my body back. That oughta count for something."

"You animal...!" Rose griped.

Kerberos appeared behind her. "Don't be such a grump, girlie. I won't be keepin' ya apart for long." The red particles began to cover Rose. "You get to be in there with 'em."

The particles dissipated, going back inside the crystal. Rose was gone.

"Monster! Who do you think you are?!" Sakuya demanded.

"Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, pfffft!" Kerberos mockingly uttered. "I did that chick a service, I did. Knew she'd be all, 'waaaah, I miss my bosom buddy, boo flippety hoo'. Now they can be my fuel source together!"

"What is this all for, anyway? What reason could you have?" Barbara demanded.

"Reason? Yeah nah, ain't got one of those. I'm just havin' me some fun is all. Yer prof and her mates really twisted me undies last time I was out and about. That shit ain't cool. Nuthin' wrong with fixing the score. And while we're on that subject..." She turned to the students. "I hear Sir Big Nose picked one of you anklebiters to fill the Rinnie role and beat me. Fat chance of that happenin'. How about you be nice, orderly kiddos and tell your pal Kirby who it is?"

"I don't see a reason why we should." Kenji retorted.

"Figures I wouldn't get much from a damn pommie. Let's do it like this, then..." Kerberos' aura flared. "If y'all are gonna be a bunch of stubborn Bolshies, I'll just have to waste you all one at a time!"

\---

Busan, South Korea. Late night. The country's biggest port and industrial center, just over a hundred miles from the shores of Japan. Far from the capital in Seoul, and even farther from the turmoil that had been unfolding in Naruki City.

On this night, that turmoil reached Busan.

Near the shore, a portal opened up in the sky. Something came spilling out of it, crashing into the water. Seconds later, the 'something' rose to the surface.

Sakuya took a deep breath after surfacing. Next to her, she was holding up the unconscious body of Kitty. "Nnngh...Kitty-san...please wake up...don't have...the strength to move..."

At that moment, something began to push the girls forward towards the beach. Sakuya looked behind her, and saw who it was. She expressed surprise, but didn't give any objections. After a couple minutes of pushing, Sakuya got her footing, and pulled Kitty onto the shore.

She began pushing down on Kitty's chest. After a few pushes, Kitty began coughing up water. "Kitty-san! Oh, thank the maker. I thought we were going to drown out there..."

"*cough* *cough* What's with the water...there an ocean on the moon now, too?"

"We're not on the moon anymore. We're back on Earth. I don't know where on Earth, but...we're all safe here. For now."

"All? Who else--"

Breathing in and out, soaking wet, was Ryōma. "You're welcome."

"How are you...Maggie. What happened up there? Where's everybody else? What's this asshole doing here?"

"....." Sakuya averted her gaze.

"No...don't tell me...don't tell me she got them. Maggie. Don't tell me she got them. Maggie!" Kitty got up and began shaking Sakuya.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry! I only had time to grab you! We had to get out of there, otherwise we..."

Despair on her face, Kitty fell onto the sand. She put her hood over her head, and buried it in her arms. "...they're dead...they have to be...she got the professor and Doc Rose and now she's got...oh, God..."

Back at the lunar capital, Kerberos appeared to be annoyed. "Well I'll be stuffed, you miserable old fruit loop. Got some aces up your sleeve after all."

Pittacus weakly held out his hand. "They are far from here now...had Creon not intervened...all would be lost..."

"Man, even as a damn stump you can't stop with the yabbering. I dunno if you've noticed..."

Behind Kerberos, the remaining students layed beaten, strewn about large, smoking piles of rubble. "Things are lookin' pretty lost where I'm standin', chief. Much of a rip snorting good time this has been, I'm getting pretty tired of your little half-body, soooo..."

"Ha...ha...ha..." Kibō weakly got to his feet.

"Ah, c'mon, mate. Can't ya just know when it's caput?"

"I don't...submit...not to anyone...especially not...scum like you--"

Kerberos suddenly appeared behind Kibō, and drove her hand through his chest. "Shoulda stayed nappin', ya drongo." She pulled her hand out, and Kibō collapsed to the ground. "Stubborn little bunch, ol' Rinnie has. I'll give 'em that much. Now, where were we, Pity Cup...oh yeah! THIS IS THE PART WHERE I BLAST YOU TO DEATH!"

Her outstretched hand began to glow red, and she fired a large beam at the unmoving Pittacus.

Once the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the Death's Hand leader.

"Rest in pieces, ya ancient waste of good parts. Satan's red flamin' arsehole's been waitin' to get his mitts on you..." She turned to the beaten students. "As for you lot..." Her jewel began to glow, as the ground around her turned red. "Y'all are getting front row seats to the greatest show in the world. Ain't no shindig like a Kirby shindig."

Particles rose from the ground and covered the students. They dissolved into the crimson liquid, which returned to Kerberos' jewel. "Ahhhh, that hit the spot! Good a brekkie as I've had in years. All nice and set to face the day!"

With a swipe of her hand, a tear appeared in front of her. She stepped into it.

When she emerged, she was atop a skyscraper. She looked out over the skyline of Tokyo.

"A'ight, then...where do we begin?" she said with a sinister grin.


	38. Alpha and Omega's Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rin and the students defeated, the professor's remaining allies are all that stands in the way of an ancient evil bent on genocide.

April 5, 2029

Karakura Department of Corrections. Just past midnight. Long after most of the inmates had fallen asleep.

Kyohei Ishimaru, Inmate #3471, was not amongst them. As one of the skinnier inmates in the prison, sleep was a hazardous practice. Even while locked away in solitary confinement. Never know when someone might slip a key away from the guards.

Unlike his younger brother, he hadn't been personally trained by their world-class wrestler mother in combat. After several beatings by men much bigger than him, he had begun to regret that decision.

So he sat in his bed. With no source of illumination, reading was out of the question. All he had to do was stare at the barren ceiling. Nothing to accompany him save for his thoughts and...

"Ya drawin' pictures in your head, Ishi? Betcha if you gawk long enough you'll start to see a squirrel."

Lying on the ground, staring at the ceiling, was Kerberos. "GAH!" Kyohei exclaimed.

"Wot? Didja forget that women existed for a hot second?"

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Aw, ya forgot about me already, Ishi? Guess Drongo Disease runs in the blood. It's me. You're old mate, the Reaper."

"The Reaper? So what, you died and you're a woman now?"

"Always have been, mate. Stopped needing meat suits to get around. I mean, if you still doubt it..."

Kerberos' suit dissipated. She was completely nude. "Oh for God's sake!" Kyohei covered his eyes.

"Can't make up a rack this good, can I? Unfortunately for you, Ishi, I'm not here for a naughty. Sorry to disappoint. I'm here to let you know what's what."

"Haven't you given me enough problems? I've got murder charges pending thanks to you--"

"Rinnie is gone."

Silence. Kyohei sat on the statement, not sure whether to believe it. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"I mean she's part of me now, Ishi. Same with Rosie. And for the sake of being even, same with your kid bro."

"Kid bro--Kibō? What does he have to do with this?"

"They're all sittin' nice and snug in here." Kerberos poked at her jewel. "Cuz our bizzo was so good, I'm givin' ya an out. I'll even clear the way for ya." Kerberos kicked the door open. "Bout time I headed out. Got some old mates to check in on. Ya can come with if ya want, Ishi. Your call."

The guards all pulled their weapons. "Not another step, dirtbag!" one shouted.

"GOD SAVE THE QUEEN, AND FUCK THE POLICE!" Kerberos shouted.

Kyohei sat in his cell, listening first to the sounds of bullets flying, and then...a collection of the most horrid noises he had ever heard.

Minutes passed. Silence.

After what felt like hours, he exited the cell.

He instantly regretted it.

He slipped and fell.

Blood.

So much blood.

He got to his feet. He began to run down the hall. Even with how much blood there was, there was no sign of anyone. Nobody, living or dead.

He made it outside. Kerberos stood in the street. "Good choice, Ishi. Watch this." Her jewel began to glow. The entire sky turned red. Clouds began to gather. Rain began to fall, but this was not water. What fell from the sky was as crimson as the clouds themselves.

"What...is this...?"

"Me kicking morons out that got no business bein' in our game. They don't got a connection to Rinnie and co., they don't gotta be here. But all them tasty souls ain't goin' to waste..."

Whoever was still outside, began dissolving with the rain. They were replaced by demonic creatures, of all shapes and forms. "Buckle up, Ishi! The Day of Reckoning for these dipstick morons has arrived! With my lil' rain show, the fun can finally begin!"

\---

"...Kyoko. Come on. You need to get some sleep." Kabu said.

Kyoko sat in her bed, staring at her phone. "No way. Not until I know where my baby is."

"I know you're scared for Kibō, I am too. Wherever he is, he has to have his reasons for it."

"Keebie never ignores my calls. All of his friends are gone too, same with their Prof. I've got a bad feeling in my gut. This isn't a bunch of kids playing hookie."

A knock on the door. "Keebie?!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Hang on. If it is, he's got some major explaining to do..."

Kabu went downstairs to the front door, Kyoko following him. He opened the door. The scene was surreal: crimson rain fell from the sky. Standing at the door was Jugo.

"What in the world...?" Kabu muttered.

"Folks, I'm gonna need you to come with me. If you've still got your brains in order, then I'll try to explain as best I can. Just know I'm a friend of Rin Kubo. I can take you somewhere safe, but we've gotta be quick. Things are getting...complicated." Jugo explained.

\---

Busan. Kitty remained seated in the sand. Sakuya sat next to her. Ryōma approached. "So are you going to sit here moping, or are you going to actually do something?" he questioned.

"Don't, Ryōma." Sakuya bit back.

"Don't 'don't' me. We don't have time to just sit around and be angsty. You know where that monster is going to go next. Something's blocking me from opening a portal to Tokyo, meaning, in all likelihood, she's already there. We need someone who can get us there. And last I checked, only one person here can speak Korean. Aren't your parents rich? Don't they have a private jet or something?"

"Seoul's on the other side of the country, douchebag. Even if I called my folks up, how would I explain how we got here? 'Oh, me and my friends went to the moon to save our teacher but now they're all gone, probably, can you give us a ride to Japan?' What do you even care about what happens to Tokyo? Weren't you trying to disrupt everything so you could take it over? I'd call the murder maniac coming to town 'Mission Accomplished' on that front." Kitty retorted.

"None of that matters anymore with everyone else dead and gone, does it? I couldn't care less what happens to every other miserable soul in that town. But my son is still there with his mother. I need to get to them, now. So quit staring into the void and find a way to get us there." Ryōma replied.

"Hm. Now he feels like being a good father." Sakuya scoffed.

"And this is the thanks I get for saving you. Can we even afford to be bickering right now? You saw what that woman did to you and your friends. How long do you think the Kubo woman's friends can hold her off? This is a cruel, merciless creature we're dealing with. The longer we sit here, the more bodies are piling up. I don't believe that's what you want."

"I know, I know! But I don't know who can...hang on..." Kitty began. "Busan, Busan...I think...yeah, that could..."

"Do you actually have an idea, or has the madness finally set in?" Ryōma asked.

"A couple of my Pops' old band mates live around here. I remember one of them talked about becoming a pilot after his singing career ended. It's a stretch, but I'm out of other ideas."

"How long would it take to get us to Japan?" Sakuya asked.

"It'd depend on what kind of plane he has, but I've got a Haste spell in my book. If I use it on the plane, we could be home free in no time."

"Call him and pray that he's willing to fly on short notice." Ryōma said.

"He'll do it. For some reason Pops' band mates like me. Once I let him know how big a deal this is, he won't say no."

"Get to it, then."

Kitty dialed her phone. "Come on, come on...hi, Mr. Park! It's Wei-yin's little girl...yes, the good one...yes, I know it's late and kinda out of the blue, but me and some friends are in big, big trouble. Like, life and death kinda trouble..."

"Friends, now?" Ryōma questioned.

"We can have a shirt made for you in no time." Sakuya joked.

"Don't make me vomit."

"Yes...yes...oh, thank you so much, Mr. Park! We'll be over there in a few...and please don't let my Pops know about this...yes, I'll put a good word in with him..." Kitty hung up. "Never underestimate the power of retirement. Him and my old man are the same. Waaaay too much time on their hands. I'll put in the address for his place. I hope we can get there in time..."

\---

"I'm sorry, what?" Kabu and Kyoko were in the back of Jugo's patrol car, pulling up near the main shopping district in Akihabara.

"I know it sounds nuts...'cause it is, but I wouldn't be lyin' at a time like this." Jugo said.

"So, there's just demons and monsters running around now? And our Keebie's involved?" Kyoko asked. "And they went to the moon?!"

"Like I said, it's nuts. But I've been seeing this with my own two eyes for almost ten years. Now if this is happenin' here, that means somethin' crazy happened up there." Jugo stepped out of the car. "Now just wait here a sec." He walked over to one of the electronics shops.

"Isn't that Sarada-san's shop? Is he involved in this too?" Kabu asked.

"You think...you think this has to do with what Kyo got himself into?" Kyoko asked.

"If it's these people involved, it's more likely than not. God, it was raining blood a little while ago. What did you get tangled up in, Kibō..."

A large object landed on the hood of the car. It was a pitch-black creature, eyes glowing yellow, standing on all fours and bearing a serpent-like tongue.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kyoko exclaimed.

The creature began to growl, but before it could break the window, the sound of a rifle being cocked could be heard.

"Hey, could you be a pal and not ruin my paint job?" Jugo fired his rifle and killed the creature with a shot through its head. The monster faded away. Jugo looked into his car and shrugged. "You believe me now?"

Kabu and Kyoko nodded.

"Good. Now get in there."

The couple ran inside the shop as more shadow creatures appeared. "'Come on home, Jugo. Reno's a hell of a lot more exciting than Tokyo'. Sure, Ma, sure." Jugo groaned, his eyes turning yellow as he cocked his rifle again.

Inside the shop, Shinji was at the counter. "Welcome to the exciting world of being associated with Ringo Kubo, friends!" he said sarcastically.

"Hey. Don't be shit-talking my sister, four-eyes." In the corner of the store was Tan.

"Hyōtan, language. Not with the little one present." Hana chided, sitting near Tan. Shizuka was sleeping in her lap. The Purrloin plush that Kitty had given to her was in her grasp.

"You're here too, Hana? Well, guess it's your kid in the middle of this craziness..." Kyoko said.

"As has become customary." Hana replied.

"How can you be so calm when everything's going to literal Hell out there?" Kabu asked.

"I've seen so many unbelievable things in this town. Most of them end up being centered around my apple blossom. I've become used to it. Plus..." She rubbed Shizuka's hair. "This one is so sensitive to what's going on around her. She can't see me panicking. Especially when she knows that Rin and Rose are in danger."

"If she manages to sleep through this, she'll be lucky as all hell." Tan said.

"Are we even safe in here? What's stopping those...things from getting in here?" Kabu asked.

"Two things in particular. One, I've had those doors and walls reinforced beyond industry standards. You could drop a bomb right next to those windows and they wouldn't break." Shinji explained. "And two..."

"A stubborn cowboy with a rifle and magical demon powers."

Outside, Jugo shot the last of the shadow creatures through the head. His phone began ringing. "Yeah? What is it, JoJo?"

"YOU SEEING THIS SHIT?!"

"Yeah, JoJo. I have eyes."

"What'd Red and Rosie do?!"

"I dunno. I'm just taking it as it--" A monster leapt and Jugo, who shot it dead without looking. "--as it comes."

"I just pulled up to my place and these things were everywhere! All of my guards just up and vanished!"

"Hmm. How's Hiyoko doing?"

"Hiyoko's doing just fine." she interrupted. She was levitating a monster in mid-air, slamming it into the ground over and over, all while sipping a cup of tea.

"We're heading back out to Tenko's place. She's not picking up her phone. That girl can defend herself, no problemo, and she's got Mimi with her. But she's also got the baby." Shūjo said.

"Shit, that's right. Tell ya what, once you've grabbed everyone, head over to Shinji's place in Akihabara. I've got some people boarded up in here. Keep your eye peeled, man. This place is crawling with these demon things. I'll clear out as much as I can for ya." Jugo explained.

"As good a plan as any. We'll get there ASAP."

"Be careful, Jugo." Hiyoko said.

Jugo hung up. "Better get his ass in gear. Dunno how many of these things are--"

A sense of dread overcame Jugo. "What in tarnation...?"

He glanced up.

Crouched on top of a nearby building, masked, was Kerberos.

"G'day, Juggo. Been a hot minute, eh?" she said.

"*sigh* Not this bastard..." Jugo groaned.

Kerberos got up and did a swan dive off of the roof, and landed squarely on her head. A cracking sound could be heard as she fell limply onto the ground. Jugo was speechless. "Did...did you just waste yourself?"

She immediately popped back up, unharmed. "Cripes! Sorry 'bout that, cobber. Ain't been hittin' the boozer or nuthin' like that. Swear on me mum."

"The hell's with that voice you're puttin' on? You table-dancin' drunk?"

"Ya got wax in your hearing hole or somethin'? Eh, whatever." She withdrew her mask. "So how's my main Seppo doin'? Still playing Johnny Law, I see."

"Okay, so you ain't the Reaper. You one of his fangirls?"

"Never said I wasn't the Reaper, mate. Well, I ain't...but I am. I wasn't the one pullin' the trigger, but I was givin' him the push. The name's Kerberos, by the by."

"So the Reaper was a Death's Hand flunky all along, huh? Shoulda figured."

"Hey hey hey, don't bunch me in with Pity Cup's band of yobbos. I'm my own Sheila, always have been. Heh. 'Sheila'."

"What are you mumblin' about?"

"'Snothin, mate. You've got bigger probos than my yabbering." Kerberos brought her mask back out. "Let's cut a rug, then!"

Kerberos teleported behind Jugo. In her hands, she summoned a pair of blasters. "These ring any bells, Juggo?"

"Persona!" Jugo summoned Sanjuro, who slashed at Kerberos. The Theban dodged it.

"Cowboy's bringin' a sword to a gunfight? Laaaame." Kerberos fired several small beams, shattering Jugo's Persona and sending him into a building.

Jugo looked up to see numerous shadow creatures flanking Kerberos. "Forgot most of ya were one-trick ponies. I was hopin' you'd gimme a better scrap than the anklebiters. Then again, you're just one bloke. An' ya don't got Rinnie here to bail out your arse."

"...pfeh. Think we're one-trick ponies, do ya? Think we ain't been preparing for something like this to happen?" Jugo scoffed. "If it's a shootout you want...I'm more than happy to oblige."

Jugo dusted off his hat on his shin, then placed it back on his head. He opened his eyes, which glowed yellow.

"BAN-

-KAI".

Shadows began to appear on the ground near Jugo, and several spiritual figures rose from them. Altogether, twenty ephemeral figures wielding a combination of firearms and katanas appeared.

"Sanjuro: Nanashi no Ryodan."

"Oooh, brought a gang with ya, eh? I'm waitin' for a tumbleweed to come rollin' in any minute now." Kerberos joked.

"'Nanashi no Ryodan' is way more than just a gang, scumbag. Come and see for yourself."

A battle ensued between the shadow creatures and Jugo's gang. Though the spirits managed to destroy several of the monsters, the rapidly increasing number of them overwhelmed the spirits. They were dispersed one by one, all returning to Jugo afterwards. The gang now gone, they set their sights on Jugo.

"Buncha sound and fury signifyin' nuthin', Juggo. Just stoppin' what was commin' already. You gettin' to be me pets' early mornin' snakko."

Jugo smirked. "My gang isn't done, partner. They just made a little tactical retreat." Emerging from behind Jugo was a series of ephemeral arms, all wielding revolvers and rifles. "You taking out my backup was the worst thing you coulda done. Every one that returns to me just makes me stronger. And they're all fully loaded for one final 'Desperado' shot." The weapons all began charging.

"Eat lead, Reaper-lite."

A hail of bullets fired upon Kerberos and the remaining shadows, obliterating the latter. The former was sent flying back.

Once the firing stopped, the arms withdrew. Jugo blew the smoke off his personal gun, and holstered it.

Kerberos rose back up from the ground. "Heh. I'll give ya this, Seppo: none of Rinnie's brats even laid a fingie on me." She wiped the blood from her mouth.

"How the...I unloaded everything I've got..." uttered a stunned Jugo.

"And it worked about as well as a can of mace on a Salty in heat. Now, what did ya just call me? 'Reaper-lite'?" Kerberos brought out a giant, mechanical scythe, pulsating with crimson energy. "Shit ain't cool, cobber. Shit ain't--"

Kerberos' rant was interrupted when a car came flying into her, smashing her into a wall. She cut it in two. "Who the bloody--"

"Would you like to know what is 'not cool'? Enjoying a peaceful, late-night stroll through my garden, and having your stygian monstrosities trample everything."

Hiyoko approached, still sipping tea from a cup. The wings of her Persona briefly flashed behind her. "I wish to vent. You will do nicely."

"Hiyoko...where're JoJo and Tenko?" Jugo asked.

"They'll be here soon. I insisted on providing backup for you. So, the source of our current debacle is someone in a red hood. Is she involved with who I think she is?"

"From what I picked up, our old pal Nobuhiro was a puppet. This chick pulled the strings. And I think she did something to Boss and the kids."

"Oy, Koko!" Kerberos shouted. "Haven't you become a spunky little sheila! Hey, how's your mum doin'? Ya ever find the rest of her? Or'd ya just put her head in a Cab Sav box and chuck it somewhere?"

"She certainly has the Reaper's penchant for being hateful and vulgar." Hiyoko took one more sip of tea, before gently placing the cup atop Jugo's car.

"Hey, think this through. Ya sure you can take her?" Jugo asked.

"Bushranger Juggo's got a point, Koko. Not your SOP to get your hands dusted. Ya might chip your mani. Or maybe you'll fall to bits cuz of that malfunctioning biter factory ya got." Kerberos scoffed.

Hiyoko sighed. "Apologies, Jugo. But I'll need to take this elsewhere. I don't want the little angel or anyone else getting caught up in this."

"Feelin' clucky, are we? Ain't that sweet--"

The pieces of the destroyed car smashed into Kerberos, were lifted into the air, and flung away.

The car landed near the entrance to the train station. Kerberos pushed the pieces apart. Hiyoko floated over.

"Don't assume because of my condition that I'm this delicate maiden that can't threaten you. I've trained myself to live with my afflictions. I am no helpless damsel." Hiyoko dictated.

"Hun, training don't change squat. You're still a sickie with busted insides. I could break you with my pinkie."

"Is that so? Well, then. Let me even the playing field. Titania!" Above Hiyoko appeared a green-cloaked fairy woman. The young woman's eyes turned yellow.

"Bankai."

The fairy began flapping her wings as dust spread from them. A dense fog descended upon the immediate area. Titania rejoined Hiyoko, who took on the spirit's wings, green garb and facial markings.

"Manatsu no Yoru no Zetsubō."

"Cute. You should do shindigs dressed like tha--*cough* *hack*" Kerberos collapsed to her knees.

"Vulgar, rude, and a stunning lack of spatial awareness."

Within the fog, outlines of trees came into view. On the branches of those trees, small fairies were seated. Particles of energy were being taken from Kerberos, and were absorbed by the fairies.

"This is why I wanted to keep you away from anyone else. My Bankai is indiscriminate in who it affects. Any creature that steps into the fog has their vitality taken by the fairy folk who dwell here. This is the risk one takes when stepping into the woods. You leave yourself at the mercy of its masters."

"*cough* Takin' me power, huh? Heh...hahahahahahahaha!"

"Did I say something funny?"

"Koko...my power is the last thing your wing dings wanna take! Have a look for yourself!"

"Huh...?"

The fairies all showed visible signs of illness. Their transparent forms began to turn red, before all exploding into dust.

"You ever wonder why your pal Jinnie was always so nutso? It's cuz I had a few of me particles swimmin' around in his bloodstream. Just a few pieces and I made him nuttier than a roo's shit house. That's what I--"

Before she could finish, a shot rang out, hitting her in the shoulder and knocking her over. Jugo emerged, wielding his rifle.

"Sorry to barge in like this. I didn't like leaving you alone with this psycho." he said.

"It's alright. She's compromised my abilities. You shouldn't have any danger from me."

"Ahem. As I was saying." Kerberos got back up, unfazed.

"Damn. She's worse than a damn cockroach." Jugo said.

"When I got woken up, I was given one order: 'survive'. Right down to me cells, that's all I've done. Even when this body's spent, I can bring myself back with just a few little cells. Complete cellular dominance. Whether it's takin' control of a body or chargin' it to go boom, anyone that gets a part of me turns into my handpuppet." Kerberos dictated.

"Be that as it may, you aren't invincible. You said yourself that you've been killed before." Hiyoko said.

"Yeah nah, I ain't unkillable. Since I'm a real good sport, I'll even tell ya how to do it." Kerberos pointed at the jewel in her chest. "One good shot oughta do it. Break it into pieces and all that is Kirby will go the way of the dodo."

"Stupid fucker..." Jugo readied his rifle.

"Ah ah ah, one slight add-on. Aren't ya the least bit curious why none of your hoodoo's been workin'?" Kerberos' gaze grew darker. "Don't ya wanna know where Rinnie and co. are shacked up?" She pointed once more at her jewel.

"What...what did you do?" Hiyoko demanded.

"Jinnie was a useless sack o' turds 99% of the time, but when I needed him he came through. Got some of me cells on Rinnie and that was the end of that. It's her mojo I'm feedin' off of." She started counting off on her fingers. "Her, Jinnie, poor little Rosie...and all those precocious little younguns. Couple of 'em got away, but it's not like they ended up anywhere near here. Everyone else is ridin' the love express that is Kirby."

"You're shitting me...so if we destroyed that jewel..." Jugo realized.

"Exactamundo, Juggo! Blast a hole in me, and that'll be the end of your mates and all those kiddos. Ya can't hurt me cuz of their mojo, and ya can't kill me without killin' them."

Kerberos' aura began rising around her. "In other words...you bludgers are FUCKED!"

\---

"C'mon, Cotton Eye Jerkoff, pick up your damn phone..." Shūjo griped while driving.

"Swear to God, JoJo, if Rina's first word is some kind of swear, I'm gonna find you and toss you into the first dump truck I find." Tenko griped back.

"Yeah like you're such a saint. I'd be more concerned with her possibly picking up a bottle of sake before she knows how to walk."

"You really do just see me as a raging alcoholic, don't you?"

"Well if the shoe fits..."

"Um, hey, morons?" Mimi piped up. "Is now really the time to be arguing when we're knee-deep in what could very well be the end times?" The baby in her arms began crying. "There, see that? Really want this seared into her subconscious?"

"Here, let me give it a go. I'm great with kids." Kaido, sitting next to Mimi, offered.

"You also think you've got something resembling a golf game. Thanks but no thanks, dude."

"Oh, come on! My golf game isn't that bad!"

"Tiger in his later years wasn't as futile as you, bro." Shūjo retorted.

"Sorry, Meems. Anything to keep my mind off of this hellscape." Tenko said. "Ever since the sky turned, I've had this awful feeling in my gut. Something's happened to Rin-Rin, and Rosie and..."

"Don't. I've had that same thought nagging at me and I'm not giving in to it. Not even gonna humor it." Mimi interrupted.

"I don't blame ya, but looking at things right now...it ain't encouraging." Shūjo replied.

The car pulled up next to Jugo's patrol car. "Well, I see Johnny Law's cruiser...but no Johnny Law. No Hiyoko either..." Shūjo pondered.

"You don't think they...?" Tenko suggested.

A crashing noise could be heard in the distance. "That'd be them, methinks." Mimi said.

"Oy, peanut gallery!" Shinji shouted out from the entrance to the shop. "I'd suggest getting in here before the Shadow Legion comes back for another late night snack!"

Tenko thought for a moment. "Mimi, look after Rina. Me and JoJo have business to take care of."

"Sure ya don't want me with? I've got powers too, remember?" Mimi replied.

"Exactly why we need you here, in case more of those things come around. If that's Jugo and Hiyoko in trouble, then we've got to get to them quick. Right, Mr. Gangster?"

"If that's my girl in danger, I'm there yesterday. Keep an eye on things, Kaido." Shūjo replied.

"Aye-aye, Boss man!" Kaido exclaimed.

Tenko held her daughter for a moment. "It's all gonna be fine, monkey. Just chill with Aunt Mimi for a while. Everything's gonna be fine..."

Near the train station, a bloodied Jugo was slammed into a wall. Kerberos was clutching Hiyoko by the throat. "Feels like I'm boppin' heads at the spina bifida ward here, peeps. Really that nervo about whacking me now?"

Jugo pointed his pistol at Kerberos.

"Ah ah ah, Ranger Man. Don't forget." She pointed at her jewel.

"Bastard...!" Jugo grumbled.

"Hey, me folks were wedded when they had me, thank you. Now, where was I..."

"You were just about to let go of my lady, shit-for-brains."

Kerberos was kicked hard from behind. Shūjo caught Hiyoko before she fell over. "You alright?" he asked.

"I am now, love." she replied.

Tenko leapt in front of Jugo, light sword already drawn. "Sorry about the delay. But the hero always arrives fashionably late, right?"

Kerberos got back up. "Hee...heehee...HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEEEEEEEEE~! The gang's all here, finally! And y'all made such a cool entrance, omigosh I'm DROOLING!" she exclaimed, now blushing.

"Who's this dumbass?" Shūjo asked.

"The Reaper, but not the Reaper...long story...she's got Boss, Rosie and the kids in that jewel of hers..." Jugo replied.

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Holy dooley, JoJo! Where'd your other peeper go? Not that I'm complainin'. Chicks dig eyepatches." Kerberos said.

"Oh, zip it, will you? If you've really got our people hostage, I'll just have to turn you inside-out ass-first til' you give 'em back."

"AAAAAAH, and he's talking dirty~! Gawd, I can't...! So coooool...! I think I'm gonna c--"

"Keep it PG-13, asswipe!" Tenko interrupted.

"Ohhhh, and there's our new cluck, Ten-Ten! I'm actually bottles to see ya, girlie. I need your help with somethin'..."

"Whatever it is, I ain't interested."

"Oh, I think ya will be." Kerberos snapped her fingers, and Jin's unmoving body appeared in her arms. "I need ya to take this thingamabob off me hands." She chucked his body at Tenko, who barely reacted in time to catch him.

"What...Jin?!" she exclaimed.

"The fuck did you do to him?" Shūjo demanded.

"Got no reason to lug around that sad sack. Not like I need his body anymore. Sittin' around in that sucker for almost ten years was real sucko, I'll tell ya that much. Least I got a kick outta makin' him go ape every once in a while. And, not to brag or nuthin'... but that rack of yours was worth every second." Kerberos joked.

"Sick piece of--!" Jugo muttered.

"Jin...hey, come on...you're still there, right? You can't...come on, no...I...I promised I'd..."

Tenko's mind turned to that rainy night in Karakura Town, eighteen years ago, after she'd just saved Jin from being executed by an escaped convict.

"It's OK, Jin. I'm not gonna lose you again. I won't lose anybody ever again. I'll keep you safe forever if I have to..."

"....."

"Don't worry about it, Ten-Ten. There's plenty of fish out there. And I guarantee most of 'em can yabber without using some arm doohickey. I mean who goes for a guy that keeps a room full of plush toys? You can do way better."

"....."

"Tenko..." Hiyoko muttered.

"Have I done the unthinkable, now? Gettin' this chatterbox to zip her yap? I really am a miracle worker!" Kerberos began laughing.

"...shut up." Tenko spoke up.

"Wuzzat? I couldn't hear you over the sound of me bein' epic."

Tenko stood up, the pressure around her becoming overwhelming. "I've had to deal with your bullshit for too long. You took away my best friend, and now you do this to the man I love. All while listening to you go on, and on. I'm not some toy you can fuck around with. I'm not gonna sit here and let you ruin everything I have anymore."

"I'M GOING. TO KILL YOU."

"BAN- -KAI."

"Ah, hell." Jugo uttered.

A pillar of light erupted around Tenko. As it reached the sky, the crimson clouds began to turn a dull gray.

What followed was an intense blizzard. All over the district, the shadow creatures were completely frozen.

Inside the electronics store, Shinji let out a breath, which was plainly visible. "First blood rain and now a snowstorm in the middle of the spring. And people thought I was nuts for prepping a doomsday bunker."

"I thought I'd seen everything the world had to offer. I didn't even know the half of it." Kabu uttered in disbelief.

"Yo, Hana. Are you really not fazed by this sh--this craziness?" Kyoko asked.

"Believe it or not, this isn't our first brush with the End of Days." Hana replied.

"Last time out my younger bro turned most everyone in this room into dust before baby sis knocked some sense into him. Still, what's happening out there...this is new." Tan added.

"Difference is this ain't the bad guys." Mimi said. "I've seen this once before."

"You have. Of course you have. Pray tell, what's causing the blizzard?" Shinji asked.

"Easy answer? Someone made Tenko-senpai very, very angry."

Back near the train station, Shūjo kept the others beneath a barrier composed of fire. "She couldn't give us a heads-up before she pulled this shit?"

"Can you blame her? I'd be angrier than a bull at a cape convention too if I was in her shoes. Poor guy." Jugo replied, looking over Jin's body.

"He always feared nothing more than his tormentor winning in the end. If anything had to take his life, why did it have to be that vile demon?" Hiyoko asked.

"Just ain't fair. Is he really gone?" Shūjo asked.

Hiyoko placed her hand over Jin. "There's...still a spark of life in him. Kerberos took most of it, but there might be enough for me to bring him back. The problem is, I can only move vitality, not create it. I would have to take someone else's life force and give it to him."

"So use us, then. Take some from the both of us. At least enough to wake him up." Shūjo said.

"We're not going anywhere anytime soon. If Tenko can't take her down, then we're S.O.L., anyhow. I couldn't face her if we just sat here and let him die." Jugo added.

Hiyoko pondered, but gave an understanding smile. "All for one, and all that. Give me your hands. I'll start the transfer."

Outside the barrier, Kerberos was knee-deep in snow. "It's colder than a witch's tits out here! Oy, Ten-Ten! What's with the flash freeze?!"

Tenko came into view. She was garbed in a set of green, viking-esque armor, and holding a large, glowing blade. "Kamigami no Tasogare. Or as I'll call it, your apocalypse. This is Phase 1: 'Fimbulvetr'. This is to get rid of all your annoying pets. And if you weren't some inhuman freak, it'd make you into an icicle, too."

"Wishful thinking, doll. I was built to handle space levels of frosty. You ain't beatin' me with this."

"Probably right. That's what Phase 2 is for."

The sounds of a horn blared out. Tenko held out her sword, and it opened up, the blade almost doubling in length. Her eyes began glowing green, as same-colored runes appeared along her arms and legs. "For anyone lucky enough to escape the endless winter, all that's left for you...is Ragnarök."

Tenko lunged blade-first at Kerberos, knocking her into the air. The Theban quickly restored control, landing atop the roof of a building. Tenko followed, charging again, and Kerberos guarded with her scythe.

"Why did it have to be Jin? Of all the people you could've tortured, why him? He's got enough bullshit to deal with, and you spend ten years picking at it and driving him crazy! Why?!" Tenko demanded.

"Cuz his shitter decided to act up that day." Kerberos replied. "Any one of you buggers could've walked into the shit house that day and gotten the same. Poor ol' Jinnie just drew the short straw. If I got to choose, I woulda taken Juggo, cuz making that stone-faced Boy Scout squirm woulda been aces! But on the other end, I got to see you up close and personal like."

"Sick bitch--!"

"Haven't you stopped to think about it? All that time around Jinnie, maybe a little speck of me ended up in ya? Or, maybe..." Kerberos grinned. "Maybe in that cute little girl ya popped out. Maybe if ya kill me here, I can just sit inside of her for a little while. You'll have a regular ol' Reaper Jr. on your hands! Won't that be a rip?"

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP! Every last drop of venomous horse shit coming out of you just makes me want to kill you even more!"

"Go on, then. Tear me up, smash me head in, roast me head on a spit! Maybe if you pry off this little dinger I got, you won't kill off your precious Rinnie right off the bat. Won't know til ya try."

"Grrrrr...!"

"Well? I'm waitin'. Kill me. I'll take your bestie and all those ankle biters with me. Then it'll be a game of 'Find where Kirby sprinkled her magic pixie dust'. Whatcha waitin' on? KILL ME!"

"....."

"Heh. Knew it. Act like the ultimate badass, but you don't got the stones to do what's gotta be done. Spineless cunt. Lemme show ya what a real warrior can do."

Kerberos swung her scythe, forcing Tenko back. She began spinning it around, then tossed it past Tenko, still spinning in mid-air. The Theban delivered a hard kick, sending Tenko right into the gyrating scythe. Blood splattered as the blade cut into her back. "GYAAAAAAAH!"

Kerberos teleported behind, grabbing her scythe. She swatted Tenko, knocking her to the ground. Tenko tried to get up, but Kerberos put her foot down on top of her.

"Y'know...I've been around for a long time. The amount of drongos I've put in the ground is higher than I could count. Most were for kicks. Never personal. But knowing what ya mean to Jinnie...and Rinnie...and what a major pain in my arse you are...I'm gonna enjoy smashin' ya to pieces. I'm gonna have dreams about it." Kerberos sneered.

"Over my dead body..." Tenko growled.

"Sweetheart, that's the idea!" Kerberos pressed her foot down harder.

"Grrrr..." Tenko growled.

Her eyes flared, and something glimmered in the sky. A sword, comprised entirely of light, fell towards Kerberos. She jumped away a second too late to avoid it completely, and it passed by her face.

"Tricky little--!" Kerberos noticed a cut across her right cheek, and her right shoulder had been cut open. Blood gushed out of it.

Tenko struggled to her feet. "Heh...so you're not invincible after all." She readied her sword. "I'll get Rin-Rin and everyone else out of that thing, and then I'll rip you in two. I'll make it so you won't hurt anyone again. I swear it!"

Kerberos put a hand over her shoulder wound. "I'd love to see you try, ya mewling--gk!"

The Theban clutched at her throat. Something was choking her.

The chain came into view.

On its owner's arm was a watch, blaring the song "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders".

Kerberos turned around, a confused look on her face. "Jinnie...how in blazes are you up?!"

"Good grief, your voice is annoying. It's enough to raise the dead." Jin quipped...only the words didn't come from his watch.

They came out of his mouth.

Tenko was stunned. Kerberos, dumbfounded.

"Jin...you're..." Tenko uttered.

"Thank Hiyoko and the boys. Best guess is this one's influence meant my vocal cords couldn't be healed. I'd started forgetting what I sounded like." Jin replied.

"Lotta good it'll do ya, shitbag. Talkin' won't help--"

"Oh, shut UP. I've been hearing your obnoxious drawl in my head for too long. No more. I'm not gonna be your puppet, or your punching bag."

"B-b-but, Jinnie...I thought we were friends...and didn't your daddy teach you not to hit girls? Ya can't break your old man's heart, can ya?" Kerberos pouted.

"Don't you dare use my dad's words on me. But you're right. As much pain as you've caused me, I can't do it." Jin held Kerberos into the air. "Now her on the other hand..."

"Hang on, Jinnie, ya don't need to do that..."

Jin tossed Kerberos into the air, and Tenko lunged at her, delivering a strong slash that sent the villain flying off. She was sent straight through a building, crashing several blocks away.

Tenko started to fall over, but Jin caught her. "Easy, babe, easy. I know what a big strain this is."

"Ugh...am I dreaming? You're...really here. And talking. This isn't some awful joke, is it?"

"Nope. It's really me. The real me."

"Think the soundtrack gave it away..."

"Hey, look...I'm sorry. That witch...she got control, and I...did something awful to Rin. Now this is happening."

"It ain't your fault. And once we smash her face in and save everyone, it won't matter."

"Ha. Rin really has rubbed off on you." Jin held her. "I love you." He sighed. "Damn. That felt good."

"I missed you, you big doof. Let's go find everyone before she gets back up."

"Right. And I think I know how to beat her. The one benefit to having her in my head..."


	39. And I Saw a Pale Horse, Named Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To stop the encroaching evil, and to save their friends, Kitty and the remaining party must travel to the heart of all malcontent--to the world ruled by Kerberos.

April 5, 2029

"You sure this is the place?" Kitty asked.

She, Sakuya and Ryōma were at an apartment complex in Ikebukuro. Ryōma was peering inside one of the apartment windows.

"I'm positive. She sent me the address a week ago." he replied.

"Could they have fled when the monsters began appearing?" Sakuya asked.

Ryōma hit his fist on the door. "Damn it all!"

"Hey man, they could still be hiding somewhere. Don't go assuming the worst already." Kitty suggested.

"Easy for you to say. The apocalypse begins and I'm supposed to assume my son and his mother got out of it alright? You and your eternal optimism."

"Look at the streets, Ryōma. There's no one. They could have all fled once Kerberos arrived. Is it just the adult tendency to assume the worst? They could have escaped." Sakuya retorted.

"In that case, I've got no reason to keep babysitting you. I'm leaving."

"Oh, for...if you're this dense, is it any wonder--" Kitty began.

"Ahem. Before you all start ripping into each other."

Jin suddenly appeared behind the three.

"CRIPES, not you again! Come to finish the job, Chuckles?" Kitty demanded.

"Take it easy, youngblood, I'm not here for trouble."

"Hang on a sec...you're talking. Like, talking talking. And not being all crazy. And alive. Um, excuse me, whaaaat."

"It's a long story. All you need to know is that I'm here to help."

"Looking at the current situation, I don't think your brand of help is necessary." Ryōma said.

"I'm sorry, the guy who tried to assassinate a bunch of high schoolers is lecturing me on morals? I actually care about my kid, genius." Jin bit back.

"Why, you..." Ryōma reached for his sword.

"Not here, Hyrule man." Kitty got in front of him.

"Mirai-sama, is everyone else alright?" Sakuya asked.

"Everyone's safe and sound over at Shinji's store. Few of my mates got banged up fighting off Kerberos, but they'll manage. The important thing is getting you all over there." Jin replied.

"Count me out. I need to find my--" Ryōma began.

"Your family's not here, ace. They vanished with the rest of this city outside our circle of trust. Going off and getting eaten by those demons won't do anything to bring them back. But what I've got planned can. And we could use all the help we can get."

"And you expect me to believe you upfront?"

"You look at the state of the place and think otherwise? Look, Tsutsugo. I don't trust you for one goddamn second. But hunting for your kid tells me that you at least have a conscience. Man-to-man, father-to-father, I know you'll do whatever it takes to get junior back. I know how to do it. I've had Kerberos inside of my head for my entire adult life. I know what makes her tick. We need all hands on deck. So drop the lone wolf act and give us a hand. For once in your life, do something for someone else."

"....." Ryōma thought for a moment. "Do you really believe you can beat her?"

"I do. We managed to wound her. She's down, but not for long. Let's go over to Shinji's, and I'll explain everything."

"...fine. But only until I get my son back. After that I never want to see any of you bastards for as long as I live."

"Trust us, the feeling's mutual." Kitty uttered.

Jin took out his phone. "Wait a sec, yours is working? I couldn't get us in here with mine." Kitty asked.

"It can't get us in and out of Tokyo, but it can get us around the city. Now let's move before more of those things come for a snack." The four teleported off.

They arrived at Shinji's shop. "I come bearing gifts." Jin said.

"Is it cupcakes?" Shinji asked.

"Can it, four-eyes." Tan griped.

"Unreal. So the kids did get away. Some of 'em, at least." Shūjo said.

"Hey, so...Kitty, right? Is our Keebie not with you?" Kyoko asked.

Kitty looked down, staying silent. "I'm sorry...him and the others, they, um..."

"I see...I was afraid of that..." Kabu muttered.

"Oh, God...please, not my baby..." Kyoko uttered.

"Calm down, Thunderbolt. I don't think your boy's gone. None of them are. Kerberos is feeding off of their power. She needs them alive." Jin reassured. "And I know exactly where they'll be."

"Please, tell us, Mirai-sama." Sakuya asked.

Kitty felt a tug on her hand. She looked down to see Shizuka holding it. "Hi, Kitty Kat."

"Princess, oh, I'm so happy to see you..." Kitty picked her up. "Hm? Still holding onto Purrloin, are we?"

"Can't sleep without it. Did you find my moms?"

"We did. And we're gonna go save them now. If your Uncle Chuckles would hurry up with explaining."

"I was getting to it. And please never call me 'Uncle Chuckles' again." Jin said. "So, about my plan. I believe where Rin, Rose and your friends are currently is within the Metaverse."

"You mean like one of those Palace places, right?" Kitty asked.

"Something like that. Not just any Palace, though. Kerberos' own personal keep."

"Figures someone as messed up as that would have a twisted view of reality. And this is where Rin-Rin and everyone else are?" Tenko asked.

"That'd be the most likely place. There's a domain deep, deep within the Metaverse where all of mankind's worst emotions and thoughts linger. This is where Kerberos draws her power from. The most vile and despicable place you could think of."

"My consciousness was there for a good while, before Hiyoko brought me back. It's...beyond comprehension how terrible a realm it is. To subject people to such a place...it's evil in its purest form."

"And that's...that's where Prof and the others are?" Kitty asked.

"Hmph. And you're expecting a couple of school children to traverse such a place?" Ryōma scoffed.

"Don't have much of a choice, do we?" Jin turned his attention to Kitty. "I know how awful this sounds, but it's not hopeless. We can get your friends out of there, but it won't be easy. And you might be the only one who can do it. Kerberos...she's afraid of you."

"Of me? What for? I'm just...compared to a monster like that, I'm nothing. What could I ever do to her?" Kitty asked.

"You can get through to your friends where no one else can. Free them, and we cut off Kerberos' power supply. She isn't invincible. Take away her power, and our job becomes a thousand times easier."

Kitty thought about it. "Welp, I've gone this far without kicking it. Can't turn away now, can I? I'll...I'll do it. I'll get everyone back, and that kangaroo-loving freak can finally go away for good."

Sakuya put her hand on Kitty's shoulder. "We will get them back. I'll see this to the end with you. No matter the trial."

"Thanks, Mag...thanks, Sakuya." Kitty answered.

"And what about you, Hero of Yomiuri? Having second thoughts?" Jin asked.

"A million of them. But far too many lives are dependent on the outcome of this little quest. Plus, it's an adult's responsibility to ensure the safety of the children, yes?"

"Exactly. Which is why I'll be going with you." Jin said.

"You WHAT? Are you nuts?" Tenko asked.

"I've been to that place once already. They'll need a guide. And I've got a lot to make up for."

"No no no no, I've almost lost you fifty-odd times now. My little heart can only take so much."

"I had a hand in making this mess, it's my responsibility to clean it up. I have to settle things with that murderous witch, once and for all."

"Then we're gonna come with."

"That's not happening. Once Kerberos wakes up, you need to be here to fend her off. She knows you can hurt her. I'm better off helping with the rescue mission."

"...stupid doof. Fine. But promise me you'll come back in one piece. With everyone. I'm not gonna be a 25-year old widow, ya hear me?"

"I'll try to avoid letting that happen. So, Ms. Kitten...are you prepared?"

Kitty had the Metaverse app opened up. "I think so. No turning back now. It's final dungeon time."

"There's a reference I can appreciate. Steel yourselves. This won't be pretty."

Kitty pressed the button, and a portal opened. "I know I'm not the most trustworthy gal in the world...but I'll bring everyone back, or die trying. That's a promise you can believe."

With a final wave to Shizuka, Kitty and the others stepped through the portal.

\---

"What...okay, this...I'm both surprised, and not." Kitty uttered.

The four were surrounded by rocks.

"Ugh...it smells like sulfur. Like rot and decay." Sakuya griped.

"As should be expected from someone so vile. Where did you drag us to, Mirai?" Ryōma demanded.

"Exactly where you're thinking. The holding place of all damned souls. Where else would the most vile creature in the galaxy store her power?" Jin explained. He approached the gate.

It bore a single, foreboding message: "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here."

"Ladies and gentleman...welcome to Hell."

"Could you, um...could you go back a bit?" Kitty asked.

"This is where the Shadows of impure souls go once their corporeal lives have ended. This place has existed since the universe's beginning, but was taken over by Kerberos after her descent into madness. Now, on top of being where wicked Shadows congregate, it's used as a torturing ground for those she has taken an 'interest' in. It consists of eight floors, or 'circles', where souls are divided up and punished according to the nature of their misdeeds." Jin explained.

"So...Spawn was a documentary series, is what you're saying." Kitty said.

"In a manner of speaking...yeah, you could say that. Course, McFarlane got his ideas from Dante, who would've gotten his from--"

"FOCUS, idiots." Ryōma griped.

"Pardon me for being technical, but didn't Dante's Hell have nine floors?" Sakuya asked.

"Smart girl. This Hell mostly resembles the one scribed by Dante, save for the absence of one floor: Limbo. As you can imagine, a plane where pure souls reside in peace isn't something Kerberos has any use for. This world of hers begins with horror and only gets worse as it goes deeper. And at the very bottom is where Kerberos' true self resides. That'd be where Rin is."

"So the wench has spent her existence gathering souls to torment for eternity. To think the Master claimed she was once a noble spirit." Ryōma said.

"Sure isn't noble these days. So if the professor's at the very bottom, where's everyone else?" Kitty asked.

"Most likely scattered throughout the other floors. Kerberos' torture targets the very core of a person's self. They'll likely be in extreme agony, physically and emotionally."

"Say no more. Sooner we find them, the better." Kitty walked on ahead.

"Heh." Jin chuckled.

"I wasn't even trying to be funny this time." Kitty said.

"No, I'm not laughing at you. That look in your eyes just reminded me of someone..."

\---

"What's with this ridiculous wind? I thought Hell was supposed to be an onslaught of lava, not the middle of a hurricane!" Ryōma griped.

The four were atop a long wooden bridge, set over a large ravine. The wind was howling, and rocking the bridge back and forth.

"These are the Cliffs of Lust. Souls found to be guilty of giving in to their base desires are condemned to spend eternity being battered by harsh winds. 'A howling gust of helpless discomfort'." Jin explained.

"So where are these tormented souls? I haven't seen a single one." Sakuya said.

"Down there."

Beneath the bridge, the ravine was filled with Shadow selves, being tossed back and forth by the winds, flying through the air and into the cliffs themselves. Many of them grabbed at the bridge, but would come up short.

"That's...that's a lot of them. And this is just the first circle?" Sakuya asked.

"There's no shortage of sinners, Ms. Tsumomo, never has been. Especially ones that spent their lived surrendering to their...shall we say, baser urges." Jin replied.

Kitty had stopped. "Hang on..."

"What is it, Kitty-san? Do you see something?" Sakuya asked.

"Hard to tell from here, but..."

On the other side of the bridge, there was a large number of trees. Kitty could make out a figure, hunched over and on their knees, attached to a tree by something. The winds were knocking them around, stopping and starting repeatedly.

"I think I see someone...is that--"

Kitty stopped. Something was grasping her leg.

Hanging onto her leg with one hand, and grabbing the bridge with the other, was a teenage boy with silver hair and wearing the Naruki Academy uniform. "Well, well, well. What's a fine specimen like you doing in a place like this?" he said with a longing gaze on his face.

"YUCK! Let go, creep! No touching without permission!" Kitty yelled.

"Sorry, my lovely, but I don't see boundaries. I just see potential." The boy had his tongue out.

"Oh-Em-GEE! Who's this incel loser, anyway?!"

The boy suddenly found himself with a blade to his throat, courtesy of Ongyo-ki. "Ginrei Hibiki. Why am I not surprised?" Jin said.

"Oh me, oh my, is that Jin Mirai I'm looking at? And with a fixed voice box and everything! Guess it hasn't been that long, has it?" Hibiki said.

"About ten years, dirtbag."

"Wow. You'll have to excuse me for losing track of the years, what with me flying around a cliff all this time."

"You know this loser, Mirai?" Ryōma asked.

"Unfortunately. He was one of Ishimaru the Elder's errand boys back in our Academy days. Even then, he was a perverted leech. The Reaper killed him to keep him from spilling any of old Kyohei's dirty little secrets. Seeing him here isn't at all surprising."

"Aww, and here I thought we were friends, Mirai. But hey, since you're here, you can finally repay me for crushing my rep and getting me killed. I've already chosen what I want in return. I'm taking this girl!"

"GET BENT!" Kitty brought out her Persona, and blasted Hibiki with a lightning spell. He let go, and went flying back into the ravine.

"Bleh, my leg actually feels greasy now. Not even through one floor and I already need a shower." Kitty groaned.

"What a revolting degenerate. Was he like that when he was alive?" Sakuya asked.

"Oh, yeah. One time he made fun of me for being mute. Tenko responded by kicking him in the gonads. It was actually fantastic." Jin replied.

"Remind me to get your wife's autograph next time I see her." Kitty said. She shook her head. "Ugh, never mind that! Someone's still in trouble over there!"

The group, still holding on tightly to the bridge's ropes, made their way across.

The sight that awaited them was more shocking than they thought it would be.

Chained by his hands to the tree was Sahir, bruised from having dealt with the wind for an extended period. His eyes, covered by shadow, were glowing the same shade of red as Kerberos'.

The wind picked up again, and he was starting to be lifted up off the ground. Before that happened, Kitty caught him.

"Oh no you don't, Kicks. No more playing kite. It's gonna be fine now." she assured. "Someone get this chain off of him!"

"Don't...bother..." he muttered.

"Huh?"

"I had this coming...it's what I get for being reckless...I've gotten everyone in trouble for running on ahead...my soccer future was derailed...and then all those girls I've pestered...getting whacked around by the wind's the least I deserve..."

"Sahir-san...what are you saying?" Sakuya asked.

"Sakuya...I'm sorry for being such a fool...I like you, a lot...but being around me is too dangerous...I really am a reckless good-for-nothing..."

"Hey, what gives?! Since when are you this mopey about anything?" Kitty protested. "Now I know this is bad...you've never talked like this before. A mopey frown doesn't suit you. You're the guy that jumped up on the first day of class to introduce yourself. The guy that jumped in front of Sakuya to take a hit from me. You're not a good-for-nothing."

"Please don't talk like that. You helped me to see the error of being with Death's Hand. You took a hit for me when I frankly deserved it. And as far as the flirting, I see it as a mood-setter. And also..." Sakuya turned red. "I rather like being called pretty."

"Seriously man, you can't break now. Cuz then I'll start to freak out and no one needs to see that. We need our mood setter, especially now. Please, Kicks?"

"...yeah. Yeah! What am I even saying?!" Sahir shook his head, and his eyes returned to normal. "I'm not gonna turn into a sad sack just cuz that red-hooded witch is making me! Forget that!" He got up. "Thanks for the pep talk, girls, now let's go find the--OOF!" He fell over, still attached to the tree.

Sakuya tried to subdue her laughter.

Ryōma sighed. "Before you get yourself killed, let me break this thing..."

"W-wait a minute, what's he doing here?!" Sahir questioned.

"Calm down, dude, he's with us." Kitty reassured. "And before you freak out, he is too." She pointed at Jin.

Ryōma produced a ball of ice, hitting the chain with it and freezing it. He swung his sword at it, shattering the chain.

"I get kidnapped from the moon, get imprisoned in Hell, and now I'm being saved by Death's Hand. I think I'd like to go back to Spain now." Sahir uttered.

Sakuya wrapped him in a hug. "You mope about running off, then as soon as you snap out of it you try to run off. You never change."

"Well, uh, I, that is, I, y'know, uh..." Sahir began babbling.

Kitty giggled. "Shoe's on the other foot, and ya can't handle it. Ya love to see it."

"Okay, enough with the happy reunion talk, we still have seven floors to get through. Remember that?" Ryōma interrupted.

"Mr. Grinch has a point. We can't afford to hang around for too long. The others are still in danger." Jin said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get a move on." Kitty turned to begin walking, then put her arm around Sahir. "Happy to have you back, Kicks. Maybe everything'll be okay after all."

"Kitty...hugging me? I, um, I-I-I-I..." Sahir began stuttering.

"Uh-oh, I think I broke it..." Kitty joked. Sakuya giggled.

Jin looked on ponderously. "You've been eyeing her this whole time, Mirai. What's going through that head of yours?" Ryōma asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. The more I see of these kids, the more I can see how much they've picked up from Rin. The optimism, the compassion, knowing exactly the right thing to say. She taught them well." Jin replied.

"I'll just pretend to take your word for it."

"I bet you 2000 yen that you'll be part of the clique before this is over."

"I'll learn how to ride a unicycle before that ever happens."

"Ooh, practicing being the entire circus, are we? Interesting career direction."

"How were you able to procreate?"

"Through bottomless charm and wit."

The two followed after the teenagers, bantering the entire time.

\---

"Still cold and miserable. Though I will say you weren't lying about it getting worse the further we go." Ryōma said.

The group was at the entrance of a dark swamp. A cold rain was falling relentlessly. Shadows were slogging and writhing in the muddy bog.

"This is the third circle, the Bog of Gluttony. Those who surrendered their souls to an endless hunger are forced to wallow in a vile swamp. The mud in the bog is mixed with the icy, unending rain into a disgusting mixture. This is the punishment for those who willingly indulged in harmful vices. Not just food or drink, but any number of addictions and obsessions." Jin explained.

"Even with all the souls here, they seem unaware of anything and anyone around them..." Sakuya pondered.

"A cold, miserable, solitary existence for cold, miserable and solitary people." Jin said.

"I'm still shivering from those cliffs...how are we getting through this crud?" Kitty asked.

"And here's where the hero steps up to take the penalty." Sahir said.

"I...don't get the metaphor." Kitty replied.

"I-I actually don't either, after thinking about it. Shoot, now I look like a dork." Sahir sighed. He shook his head. "Focus, Musa, focus! Hero time, that's what I was getting at." His eyes flared up, and a flaming aura surrounded him. "Alright, that oughta keep the cold away. Just stay close. This should be easy now."

"Good thinking, Sahir-san~." Sakuya hummed, inching closer to the embarassed Sahir.

The group proceeded through the bog. The Shadows took notice of them, but the flames emanating from Sahir kept them at bay. "Wretched fools probably haven't seen the sun's light in years. To spend any amount of time in such a foul place as this is a horrifying prospect. To think there are things even worse than this beyond here..." Ryōma mused.

Something caught Jin's eye. He stopped.

"Mirai-sama, is something the matter?" Sakuya asked.

"...that can't be. No...not here. That's not..." Jin muttered to himself. He slogged over to the right of the group.

"You see a coin on the ground or something? What's gotten into you?" Kitty asked.

Jin approached a Shadow, hunched over and on its knees. "...it...it is you."

"Mirai? Another friend of yours?" Ryōma asked.

The Shadow looked up. His dark hair was tied back, and he had a goatee. He looked shocked to see Jin. "What...what are you doing here--" he asked.

Jin responded by punching the Shadow. "Damn old fool!"

"Whoa, what's this all about?" Sahir asked.

Jin hoisted the Shadow to his feet. "I warned you. We all warned you. You couldn't pass by a corner shop without buying a pack of those little lung-killers, and look where it's gotten you. Knee-deep in mud like the crap you put into your system."

"You did tell me that, yeah. A lot. And how'd you end up in Hell, boy?"

"I'm not dead yet, old man. I'm here to get people out that shouldn't be here."

"No one's here that shouldn't be, boy. But looking at you now, guess I shouldn't be calling you that, huh? How are your mom and sister, by the by? Did you ever end up with Tenko-chan?"

"Mom and Mimi are doing fine, now. As for Tenko, you might be happy to know that you just became a grandfather."

"Damn, for real? And here I was afraid you'd fall to pieces with me gone. Good on you, boy. I'm sorry for all the trouble I must've caused. Didn't imagine a few cigs here and there would've gotten me damned. I'd suggest getting out of here and fast, if I were you. Lot of people way worse than me crawling around."

"I'm well aware of that." Jin grumbled. "I hope you realize how much of a gut punch this is. I spent my life emulating you, conducting myself the way you taught me to. Past the addiction, you were always good to us. So seeing you here, tormented alongside actual evil people...how do I react to this?"

"You keep being a good man, Jin. Don't make the mistakes I made. You take care of your family and keep doing the right thing. Much as I don't like saying this...I don't want to see you here ever again. I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"...not as sorry as I am." Jin turned to leave.

"Jin?"

"Yeah?"

"How many times has 'Devils Never Cry' played in your head since coming here?"

"Don't know. Lost count after five loops."

"That's my boy. Wouldn't expect anything else."

Jin shook his head, and walked back to the group.

"So that guy...he kinda looks like you. Who is he?" Kitty asked.

"A ghost. Nothing more." Jin asserted.

"That was an awful long time to be talking to just a ghost." Sahir replied.

"Let's just leave it at that. We don't have the time to dwell on everything. Right, Mirai?" Ryōma asked.

"Right. I can sort through this later. The sooner we get out of this muck, the better." Jin answered. The children walked on, but he pulled Ryōma aside. "I heard the rumors about why you were kicked out of baseball. The illegal drugs. Were they true?"

"Not a damn bit of it. I've never touched a PED in my life. Never needed it."

"Good. Keep it that way. It's a dark path to take. One where no one comes out the winner. And it ends here in a waste of frozen sludge."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ryōma walked off.

Jin turned back to his father. He said nothing, and walked away.

The group continued through the muck. "*pant* *pant* Sorry, I gotta sub out for a bit...keeping this up this long's wearing me out..." Sahir uttered.

"It's alright, dude, just breathe. You did more than enough to get us here." Kitty assured.

"Just as well, looks like the edge of the swamp is just up ahead. Stay alert. Kerberos wouldn't leave such a sensitive place unguarded." Jin said.

As if on cue, a loud growl could be heard coming from the edge of the bog.

"What...was that?" Sakuya asked.

"That would probably be something in the nature of a guard." Ryōma replied.

The group rushed to the swamp's edge.

Near the exit, there was a large, dark-colored creature resembling a dog, with two heads and a snake-like tail. It was snarling, and biting at what looked to be a cage.

"There, in the cage...isn't that Kenny?!" Kitty exclaimed.

"....." Kenji was indeed trapped inside of the cage, his left arm chained to one of the bars. Much like Sahir, his eyes were a dull crimson.

The dog swatted the cage in the direction of the group, landing in front of them.

"Punishment...need more...punishment..." Kenji muttered.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Sahir asked.

"GROOOOOOOAR!" the dog creature roared out. It began approaching the group.

"ME ORTHRUS! ME GUARD CIRCLE OF GLUTTONY! LADY KERBEROS TELL ORTHRUS TO PUNISH RED MAN! RED MAN LIKE BEING PUNISHED! ORTHRUS MUST PUNISH UNTIL RED MAN BREAK!" it bellowed out.

"Likes being punished? What's this thing talking about?" Sakuya asked.

"Punished by Mother...punished by Mirai...my existence brings misery...I deserve only punishment..." Kenji repeated.

Kitty stepped in-between Kenji and the dog. "Get lost, Fido! Go find some shit water to drink! You're not taking Kenny!"

The monstrous canine sniffed Kitty. "GRRRR! LOUD GIRL IS PINK CAT LADY! ME TOLD TO BITE PINK CAT LADY TO CHUNKS! THEN ME GET PRAISE FROM LADY KERBEROS! NOW PINK CAT LADY DIE!"

The dog opened one of its large mouths, only for an object to fly into it. The dog started to choke, and turned its afflicted head away from Kitty.

"I thought you could use a nice round of catch." Ryōma constructed another ball in his hand, using mud from the bog. He chucked it at the dog's other head, causing it to choke as well. Ryōma unsheathed his sword, and quickly moved past Orthrus.

A slashing motion was detected, and both of the canine's heads were detached from its body. The monster's remains dissolved into shadow particles.

"You're welcome. Again." Ryōma said.

"Somebody get this thing open!" Kitty yelled.

"Hang on a tic." Sahir rapidly rubbed his hands together, generating an intense heat. He grabbed the metal bars, which became inflamed, and they broke off.

Kitty picked Kenji up out of the cage. "Oh thank God, I needed my daily dose of scouser snark right about now."

"Punish me...toss me in the bog...I deserve no less...I bring my family shame with my every action...my very existence is an affront...a mutant like me deserves an eternity of torment..." Kenji uttered.

"Kenny, I'm not gonna lie...you were the biggest creep when I met you. If you'd stayed that way, I might've thrown you into that swamp myself. But you've tried being better, and I love you for it. Being raised the way you were makes it hard for you to connect, I get it. I'm no angel, either, y'know. But what's done is done. I'm not gonna let you lie around in a dirty swamp forever just because you think you've done something wrong by existing. If that's what someone thinks about you, then they aren't worth another thought. You're not a bad guy, Kenny. You've just made mistakes. Like me." Kitty embraced him. "Besides, who's gonna match my jokes if you're not around?"

Kenji said nothing. After a minute, his eyes returned to normal. "If you're expecting me to say something meaningful back, you're speaking to the wrong person, Katherine." he said with a smirk.

Kitty hugged tighter. "You just did, buddy."

"I still need to get home...can't let that project of mine go unfinished. I'll be finishing it with a little more gratitude, now. And...Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."


	40. And What Followed, Was Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues through the circles of Kerberos' underworld, encountering tormented friends and foes alike.

April 5, 2029

"O, KERBEROS! O KERBEROS, THE GOD, THE QUEEN!"

At the entrance to the fourth circle, an older man in a lab coat and scrubs was shouting from a bed of rocks.

"My, such a subtle welcome." Kenji said.

"Anyone you know, Mirai?" Ryōma asked.

"Hmmm...he does look familiar, but I can't say for sure." Jin replied.

"O KERBEROS! O KERBEROS, THE GOD, THE QUEEN!" the doctor bellowed out once more.

"We heard you the first time! Jeez, what circle is this again?" Kitty griped.

"If my memory is correct, this would be the fourth. Home to those tainted by greed and avarice. For a doctor to be here must mean that he was the kind to put profits over patients." Kenji replied.

"'Profits over patients', huh. Sounds a lot like..." Kitty realized something. She started for the rocks, acrobatically leaping up the cliffside.

"Kitty-san, what's wrong?" Sakuya asked.

"O KERBEROS! O KERBEROS, THE GO--" The doctor's shouts were interrupted by Kitty hopping next to him. She peered at his I.D. tag.

"'Dr. Satoru...Sakaki'. Oh. OH." Kitty took on an angry expression. She tripped him onto his back, perilously close to the edge of the platform. She put her foot down on his chest.

"W-what's your problem, girl?" he stuttered.

"I'm looking at it." Kitty retorted.

Jin teleported next to Kitty. "Who is he? Why the outburst?" He looked at the nametag. "Sakaki? So that's what it is. You're Miko Sakaki's father."

"And Shizuka's. Not that he ever acted like it." Kitty added.

"H-hang on, how do you know my children? Who are you people?"

"The ones that cared for your children when you wouldn't, you greedy old bastard." Jin replied. "I've wondered for years how a doctor could sit back and let his own children live in neglect, let alone allow one to die of cancer without so much as a phone call. Seeing you as you are now, I don't have to wonder why."

Kitty got in the doctor's face. "In case you actually care, Shizuka is far away from your witch of a wife. She's with people who love her and don't leave her in filth. And don't worry, the harpy that sent you here is getting her just desserts. And when it's her time, she'll be perched right next to you. You can shout for your murder god together after that."

Kitty's Persona manifested behind her, pointing a finger at the doctor while pink energy sparked. The doctor only chuckled. "Hahahaha...you think your threats will do any good? I'm already damned. What could you do that could harm me worse than what's already been done? Enjoy that pedestal you've perched yourselves on. Once Lady Kerberos finds you, you'll be the ones shouting." Kitty brought the finger in closer to his face. "Ahaha, don't shoot the messenger. I'm just welcoming you to even greater torments than you've already endured...ahahahahaha!"

Jin stopped Kitty from attacking. "This slime isn't worth it. He's already where he belongs. Just leave him."

Kitty did nothing for a moment, before withdrawing her Persona. She turned away, and leapt back down the rocks. Jin wordlessly teleported away, giving the doctor one more scornful look.

"O...O KERBEROS...THE GOD...THE QUEEN...!"

Leaving the mad doctor to his ranting, the group carried on through the valley.

"Excuse me, Mirai-sama?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes? What is it?" Jin replied.

"Don't you think it's rather odd...that with all of the millions of souls likely wandering through these realms, that we continue to run into people connected to us? Like that doctor, for instance?"

"Does seem oddly coincidental, doesn't it? Under normal circumstances, to see so many familiar faces would be unusual. But remember who it is that controls this place. Kerberos is nothing if not sadistic. She knows who her enemies are, and how best to torment them should they ever make their way here."

"The eternal queen of pushing buttons. Knows exactly who to dig up and place front and center in case she has guests." Kenji said.

"So that won't be the last connected soul we'll be encountering, in all likelihood..." Sakuya pondered.

"You'll be forced to get uncomfortable soon enough, if that's to be believed." Ryōma added.

"Nobody asked you." Sahir interjected.

"Like it or not, it's the nature of this place." Sakuya conceded. "If there's a demon that needs facing, it might as well be here."

They proceeded on the cliffside path. Sahir caught sight of something below. "What's the deal down there?"

Down below, there were dozens of humanoid Shadows. Each one was pushing along an enormous sack of gold coins, some pushing the sacks against each other to no avail.

"Are they...jousting? What are they doing?" Sakuya asked.

"WHY ARE YOU OVERSPENDING?!" one Shadow screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CHEAP?!" another one yelled back.

"Greed is a bizarre two-way street. You can either possess untold wealth and hoard it away, or spend it frivolously and relentlessly. Either way is equally self-centered. And opposing, yet equal viewpoints always give way to resentment." Jin explained.

"All of this for a bag of worthless coins. What use is that much gold for the dead?" Kenji questioned.

"I know you kids aren't anything like this, but given your social standings, you'll have grown up never knowing poverty. Never let monetary gain dictate your actions. You see the end result for yourselves here. Possessions aren't everything." Jin dictated.

"Aren't you the man with a room full of plush toys?" Ryōma said with a wry grin.

"Guess I don't need to warn you about losing wealth, Tsutsugo. You've got plenty of experience on that subject." Jin bit back.

"OOOOOOOOOH!" Sahir exclaimed.

The former Elite looked annoyed, but said nothing.

The tension was broken by a faint tune. "Unless those meisers down there learned to sing...there's something else here." Ryōma said.

"It's coming from the top of the cliff...wait...I've heard this voice before..." Sakuya said.

"We've all heard it. Plenty of times. But this sounds a lot...sadder than I've heard before. How do we get up there?" Kitty asked.

Kenji looked up at the slope. "Too steep for you to leap up it like you did earlier. Mr. Mirai, could you teleport up there?"

"It's certainly in my range. Want me to take you all up there?" Jin asked.

"It might be too much of a risk to take so many people up that high. I'd suggest taking one other person with you."

"I'll go. If that's who I'm thinking, I've lived with her for the last two-thirds of a year. I can talk her down. Just leave it to me." Kitty assured.

"We'll be back soon. No tricky business, Tsutsugo." Jin said, and he teleported away with Kitty.

"You really must think I'm a piece of garbage, don't you?" Ryōma shook his head.

"Remind us again whose uniform you're wearing?" Kenji replied.

Kitty and Jin arrived on top of the cliff. Immediately, Kitty caught sight of what was making the noise. "There she is."

"Keep steady. It's a long way down from here." Jin warned.

"Don't worry about a thing. Cats always land on their feet, y'know."

Jin groaned. "Yeah. Yeah, they do. Just be careful anyway."

Kitty carefully approached the lone figure, staring off into the distance while singing a mournful hymn. She waited until the song had ended.

Kitty got next to Barbara, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Lovely as always, beautiful. But why the sad tune? Something on your mind?" Kitty asked.

"...it's meaningless." Barbara uttered.

"Girl, you're on top of a cliff singing into the void. And I'm right here, asking you what's wrong. It ain't meaningless if I say that I care. So tell me."

"For so long...I hoarded knowledge of my father's awful behavior...I said nothing, then out of anger, revealed everything...then I watched as everyone around me labeled me a snitch...even Max started to resent me...now here's the result...singing of my pain, with no one around to hear it...the worst pain any performer can imagine..."

"Oh, Barbie..."

"It'll all end someday...every star is destined to fade and come crashing to the ground...no matter how bright it shines...why delay the inevitable...let me sing to an audience of none...it's what my selfishness deserves..."

Kitty put her head on Barbara's shoulder. "I'm right here, Barbie. You can sing to me as much as you want. A voice like that should never go unheard. And, y'know..." Kitty turned red. "I still want to sing with you."

"You...you what?"

"You know I've got the music in my veins. I don't like singing in front of a lot of people, but if it's just you...with you...I think it'd be fun. Obviously not here, it's gotta be somewhere way happier than this, but, y'know."

"Why...why would you..."

"Cuz I've got a friend for life in you, Barbie. When Sparky and me broke up, you wanted to make sure I was okay. That's when I knew you really cared about me. This, right here..." Kitty patted the area above Barbara's heart. "That's as good as I've ever seen. Keebie doesn't know how lucky he's got it. So can we please get out of here? So we can have a really sappy bestie karaoke binge?"

"B...bestie...?" Barbara's eyes slowly returned to their normal shade of light blue, and began to well up with tears.

"You know it, girlfriend. Bring it in, come on..."

Barbara gleefully embraced Kitty.

Jin stood watching nearby. "Do you, um...you two need a moment?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Kitty asserted.

"Alright, I know how this song and dance goes..."

\---

"What the hell is she doing?" Shūjo asked.

Kerberos lay still in the middle of the road. The lights of her mask's eyes had been shut off. Rin's quartet of friends observed from a distance.

"Nothing. Hasn't budged for hours." Jugo replied.

"What should we do?" Hiyoko asked.

"There's about a 90% chance this is a trap. Make us think she's turned herself off." Tenko said.

"I would agree, but...would someone as chaotic as her really abandon the perfect opportunity to attack us? Our numbers have shrunk, we're weakened from the last fight with her...yet she puts herself to sleep?" Hiyoko pondered.

"And leaves herself wide open, at that. I would've capped her a long time ago if it wouldn't screw over everyone she's got captive." Jugo said.

"She knows we can't do anything without killing 'em. So why just sit tight?" Shūjo asked.

"Do you think...she knows her space is being invaded? And she's turned her attention to the others?" Tenko suggested.

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least." Jugo said.

"So all we can do is wait. Wait, and hope beyond hope that she doesn't wake up." Hiyoko said.

"I don't like this. Not one bit." Shūjo grumbled.

"Ain't nothin' to like." Jugo added.

\---

"Um, Barbie?" Kitty asked. Barbara had her arms wrapped around Kitty's left arm.

"Yeeeeah~?" Barbara replied.

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all, really."

The students were seated near the exit to the cliffs. Sakuya, Sahir and Kenji were asleep.

"It's alright if you want to go to bed. It's been a crazy couple of days." Kitty assured.

"And leave my bestie alone in the waking world? No way~."

Kitty sighed. "I should've guessed how you would react. Barbie, you know me well enough to know that you can't lie to me. I can feel your arm shaking. You don't have to hide it. You're scared for the others, right?"

Barbara dropped the happy facade. She nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Every floor from here just gets worse and worse. Keebie and Sparky aren't out of the woods yet, not to mention Care Bear and Hood--oh, God, Hoodsie. Thinking about her being down here, especially away from Care...it's enough to give anyone nightmares."

"I want to believe they're all okay, but this place...it's the center of evil. I can't sleep knowing they're all still in danger..." Barbara uttered.

"I know, I know. This is impossible. But you've gotta get some rest. Can't save your boys if you pass out from exhaustion, right? If all else fails, just keep singing. I promise you they'll know it's gonna be okay. There's magic in that voice of yours. Keep it rested for your boys."

Barbara nodded. She put her head on Kitty's shoulder, took her glasses off and closed her eyes. "I love you, Kitty."

"Love you too, Barbie. Sleep tight."

Nearby, Ryōma stood watch. "I can take charge of the watch from here. Even ball players need a breather." Jin walked over.

"Tch. Don't you know when to quit talking, Mirai?"

"I haven't talked in a decade. Apologies if I'm overdoing it."

"Hm. Well, if you're volunteering..."

The calm was broken by a crimson burst of energy. "There ya are. Come a long way, haven't ya?" Kerberos appeared.

"You! How did you--" Jin began.

"'How did I find you'? This is my play place, Jinnie. I could feel ya the second ya stepped in here. And put the pieces away, blokes. I'm only here to chat."

By this point, the students had woken up.

"I see the younguns are A-OK. Some of 'em, anyway. Pity." Kerberos said.

"What do you want, freak?" Kitty demanded.

"How are y'all enjoying the place? Set it up all nice for ya. How many old mates have you run into? Few faces you weren't expectin', maybe?"

"Get to the point or lose your head. Your choice." Ryōma demanded.

"Touchy, touchy. I'm just bein' a welcoming host. Lettin' ya know that it's only gonna get even worse from here. I'm holdin' off on wiping out your mates outside. Y'all have my full attention. I'll be waitin' at the very bottom. Try to live til then. I hate postponing my fun." Kerberos vanished.

"Loudmouthed witch!" Barbara piped up.

"She has the power to wipe us all out in an instant. We're all exhausted. Why not just take advantage?" Kenji questioned.

"You heard her. It's not fun for her. The suffering, the anguish, the prolonging...that's the entire point for her. It's why she's put people we know in place for us to see. She wants us to struggle and hurt. Only when we're at the moment we give in and break is when she'll finish the job. She wants a show." Jin surmised.

"Oh, we'll give her one. One she'll never forget." Kitty said.

"Right. Get some rest, everyone. Don't want to keep our gracious host waiting." Jin ordered.

\---

"Blehh! It's even swampier here than that bog..." Sahir griped.

The group were on a swampy riverbank. Before them, was an ominous, lengthy river.

"A long river within the depths of the underworld...is this what I think it is?" Sakuya asked.

"This is exactly what you think it is. The pathway to the Depths of Hell is through this putrifying waterway. This...is the river Styx." Jin confirmed.

"So, um...did anyone bring their swimsuits?" Kitty asked.

"Sorry, I left mine on the moon." Kenji joked.

Jin looked around. "That won't be necessary."

Close by, there was a small wooden ferry. "'Melbourne Ferry Co.' I wonder who could've left this here." Ryōma said sarcastically.

"Enough room for a small party. Our host is nothing if not accommodating." Kenji added.

"I won't be looking at the Jungle Cruise the same way after this..." Barbara said.

"Take your seats, everyone. Time for the most unpleasant boat ride you'll likely ever embark on." Jin ordered.

The party boarded the ferry. Jin turned on the engine, and the boat departed down the Stygian river.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Given what we've seen so far, Kerberos will have placed one of your friends here, either along the banks of the river...or in the river itself." Jin dictated.

"Not at all a pleasant thought." Sakuya uttered.

"So what damned souls reside here, Mirai?" Ryōma asked.

"The fifth circle--the river--is home to Shadows whose hearts were filled with wrath. The muck-filled shores are where the outwardly angry assault each other for the rest of time. The water itself is where those who internalized their rage are confined. Never to express their anger, towards others, forced to float in utter silence." Jin explained.

Sahir shuddered. "Man, how do you make it sound so insanely creepy?!"

"Indeed. For someone who was rendered mute for so long, you're strangely poetic, Mr. Mirai." Kenji added.

"Credit your professor. She was our literary tutor for our entire school life. I've picked up a few of her habits. One-of-a-kind, she is." Jin replied.

"We've realized that by now. You all really hoist her up, huh?" Kitty asked.

"Of course. Let's just say I'm not used to bailing her out of trouble. When I first met Rin, I was in deep. Stuck in an awful job, being overworked. Too much for a high school kid. If Tenko and Rin didn't intervene, I might've died of exhaustion. I owe Rin Kubo my life. I named my daughter after her. Saving her life now is the least I could do."

After a few minutes, Barbara caught sight of something. "Over there. What's going on?"

A group of robed figures were waist-deep in the water, holding candles. One was facing away from the boat, and all of them were chanting.

"PRAISE BE! ALL GLORY TO THE ETERNAL ONE!" the main one yelled.

"KERBEROS, KERBEROS, GOD OF THE DAMNED!" the others chanted back.

"Oh, good. Cult freaks. Like we needed more of those." Kitty looked at Ryōma. "No offense."

"Some taken." he replied.

Jin observed the Shadows. He took notice of a woman with braided hair. "Hmm. That woman is...yes, that's it. That woman at the end there is Himiko Taiyo. She's Hiyoko's mother."

"Ms. Hiyoko's mom is down here? But she's such a sweet lady..." Barbara said.

"Trust me when I say her mother had nothing to do with that. Think the Sakakis, sans medical licenses." Jin replied.

"And how did she meet her end?" Kenji asked.

"You really want to know? It's not a pleasant story."

"It's really that bad?" Kitty asked.

"Well, when Kerberos was still Nobuhiro, she found Himiko and cut off her head. Then she put the head in a gift box and mailed it to Hiyoko."

The students were shocked.

"I warned you." Jin said.

Sakuya took notice of the main voice. "Wait..." She got up and went to the side facing the robed Shadows.

"What's wrong, Maggie?" Kitty asked.

"Shhhh." Sakuya listened.

"PRAISE BE! GLORY TO THE LORD OF ETERNAL FLAMES!"

An intense look crossed Sakuya's face. "Senpai. Bring him over here."

"Are you sure? Who is he?" Barbara asked.

"Just do it."

"Okay..."

Barbara used the water around the hooded man to lift him up, wrapping a watery hand around him and bringing him face-to-face with Sakuya. He was a bald man, with prayer beads around his neck.

Sakuya looked him squarely in the eyes. The man slowly recognized her.

"S...Sakutaro...?" he muttered.

"My name..." She manifested her Persona. "...is Sakuya."

She slashed at the man, sending him flying and crashing into the river. The other robed Shadows clamored around him.

"Hey, what was that about?" Sahir asked.

"My father." Sakuya answered bluntly.

"Your father? You don't have anything else to say to him?" Barbara asked.

"No." Sakuya returned to her seat.

"You sure about that? You'll never have this opportunity again." Ryōma asked.

"I have nothing to say. I am who I am. Let that be the last image he has of me. That's it." Sakuya replied.

Noting the finality in her voice, the others said nothing else.

The ferry continued its way down the river. The students kept the look out, but had yet to find anything. "Sheesh, this is depressing. People beating the tar out of each other on shore, other people just floating around. And they've gotta stay like that forever..." Sahir muttered.

"Let it be a lesson to never give in to anger. Otherwise you'll spend eternity floating in a dead river." Kenji replied.

As Kitty looked, something floated past the boat.

It was a pitch-black dorsal fin.

"Um...about the 'dead' part."

"What in...there's sharks in this river?" Sakuya questioned.

More fins could be seen. Some of the sharks lifted their heads out of the water, revealing dark bodies, and firey red eyes.

"There's sharks in the river. This Kerberos woman really is detached." Ryōma said.

"I mean, it isn't that ridiculous. Zambezi sharks are a thing. These big boys don't look that natural, though..." Sahir said.

"Probably meant to deter the Shadows on shore from getting in, and vice versa. Even dead, some things just generate fear in people." Jin said.

"Hey, over there!" Kitty pointed. "Looks like they're circling something."

Sure enough, three sharks were circling around a figure floating in the water.

"Strange...why would they be blocking off a Shadow? I'd imagine these things don't need to eat." Kenji pondered.

"Unless..." Barbara began. She got a closer look at what the sharks were circling.

Her eyes widened in horror.

"Stop the boat! STOP THE BOAT! IT'S MY BROTHER!" she shouted.

"Oh, shit! She's right, that's Sparky! Barbie, get him in here!" Kitty yelled.

Barbara quickly lifted Max up with her power, dropping him into the boat. The sharks turned to the ferry, their eyes flaring.

"Okay, yeah...not natural." Sahir said.

"What do they say about sharks? Punch them in the nose and they'll go away?" Sakuya asked.

"If those were normal fish, maybe. Judging by those hate-filled looks we're getting, we might be needing an even more direct approach." Kenji replied.

"Mirai, now might be a good time to turn this boat back on." Ryōma said.

"On it." Jin turned on the engine, and the boat steadily picked up speed. The Stygian sharks gave chase.

"Come on, come on..." Barbara pressed down on Max's chest, trying to get him to spit up.

"They're still coming. Perhaps they're starving after all." Ryōma said.

"Take the controls, Tsutsugo." Jin walked to the side of the boat.

"Wait, serio--okay then."

One of the sharks leapt at the ferry, and was promptly impaled on the nose by a chain.

"Damn. And I usually like sharks." Jin said.

The shark fell back to the water. Its companions quickly turned their attention to its limp body, and began to consume it. The ferry managed to escape.

"No honor amongst apex predators, it seems." Kenji said.

"Max! Max! Wake up, please!" Barbara yelled out.

"Come on, you blockhead! You're too stubborn to die!" Kitty yelled.

Max began coughing up water. "Bleh...why..." he groaned.

"Max, oh thank every God there is, I thought I--" Barbara began.

"Throw me back...you need to throw me back..." Max uttered.

"Not in your dreams, buddy." Kitty replied.

"I've hurt you both so badly...I'm sorry I left with the old man, Barb...I should've been there for you and mom...and Kitty...I'm sorry for leading you on like I did...I'm a complete failure in every way...I should be helping the people I care about, not hurting them...just let the sharks have me...it's what I deserve..."

"Max, please don't say that. You thought you could fix the old man, or at least calm him down so he wouldn't hurt me or Mom. I'm not mad about that anymore. Everyone makes mistakes. You're too important to me to stay mad at." Barbara said.

"Sparky." Kitty looked Max in the eyes, before punching him. "I'm not angry about you breaking up with me. It happens, and you move on. I'm mad that you keep scaring this girl over here. You know how much it would destroy her if something happened to you? She doesn't deserve that. Part of being a hero of justice means looking out for the people close to you. She needs you here, alive. And as far as you and me are concerned...my offer still stands."

"Your offer...?"

"You're still my otaku buddy. I loved getting to watch anime and play games with you. I haven't forgotten about the otaku kingdom deal. I don't want you to keep beating yourself up, but you have to start using your head. And quit talking bad about yourself around the person that loves you more than anyone else."

"Start using my head...heh." Max's eyes returned to normal. "Guess I haven't really done a lot of that, huh."

"Max...are you alright now?" Barbara asked.

"Getting there. I'm sorry for scaring you. I've still got a lot to learn about thinking things through. Sorry again, Sis."

Barbara tearfully embraced her brother.

"You're still a blockhead." Kitty said.

"I know."

"But you mean well, at least. That's the most I can ask for."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt...but we're not out of the woods yet." Sahir spoke up.

Behind the boat, the sharks were fast approaching. And they weren't alone.

"There's more of them now? Bloody hell." Kenji uttered.

"I'd suggest you floor it." Ryōma insisted.

"This thing can only go so fast." Jin retorted.

"Not while I'm here. Hold on to your butts!" Kitty looked through her spell list, selecting 'Haste'. She hit the side of the boat, and it sped up rapidly.

"I think we're losing them. We should be in the--" Barbara began.

Several sharks appeared ahead of the ferry, swimming in place. Behind them, was the shore.

"Crap crap CRAP. Slow it down!" Jin ordered.

"I'm tryiiiiing!" Kitty groaned.

The ferry's pace slowed.

It was too late.

The boat crashed into the sharks, its wooden pieces scattering.

\---

Kitty woke up on the beach. She got to her feet, and looked around. The ferry, what was left of it, layed on the shore. She ran over to it, leaping onto the bow. No one else was on board.

She called out their names. No one in sight. No response.

"No...no...I was saving everyone...why did...why did it end up like this...?" She fell to her knees.

"Ohhh, don't look so rubbish, pussycat." A pair of crimson-gloved hands appeared on Kitty's shoulders. "They were crampin' your mojo, anyhow. Gals like us don't need mates. Better off havin' a ripper by our lonesome."

"You..."

Kerberos silenced Kitty. "Shhhhhh. None of that, sweetie." She wiped the tears from the girl's face. "Ain't you just as cute as a button."

"What did you do to the others?"

"Me? I didn't do jack. They all got flung somewhere else. Probably moved on to find your other mates. Left you all by your lonesome. How sad."

"Th-that's not true. They wouldn't just leave me like that..."

"Haven't you said that before? You've had mates leave you already. Loads of times. You should be used to it. Maybe that's the universe's clue that you're meant to be away from other people."

"Shut up. Like I'll buy a word that comes out of your flapping jaw."

"Why hold yourself back with these drongos? It'd be so much more fun to just do whatever fancies you. Take whatever ya want, do whatever your little heart desires...with who your little heart desires."

"What are you babbling about?"

Kerberos grabbed Kitty's hands. "C'mon, sweets. I've got somethin' to show ya." She pulled Kitty along with her, as the girl struggled to break away.

"This is why I love you guys. Try so hard to change the rules, but never going so far as to break 'em apart completely. Why change the mind of just one shitbag? It's the human race, sweets. There'll always be another shitbag to take their place. After a while it starts to sink in how pointless it all is. You fix something in the here and now, but how's that gonna fix things in a couple hundred years? You live as long as I have, you start to realize that none of this junk actually matters in the long run. Better to just have fun and do whatever."

"That's what you call this? Being a demon psycho killer is what you call having fun doing whatever?"

"Billions and billions of you things running about, what difference does it make if I cut up a few hundred every now and again? Y'all are plenty good at doin' it yourselves. That's what I'm trying to tell ya, pussycat. When there's no point at all, what good are consequences? Ya gotta take what you want, otherwise you're just moping about for 80-odd years on this mudball."

"Where are you even taking me?"

"I'm offerin' a gift."

The pair arrived in a bleak, desolate field. Only one other person was present. He was lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Keebie...?" Kitty uttered.

"Go on. No one's around. You've slaved away pluckin' your mates out of trouble, you deserve a reward. Screw Blondie. Take what's yours."

"Take...what's..."

"Your mates left you to rot. Such a great 'thank you' for savin' their shitters. That blonde bimbo has everything you want. Why not even the score?"

Kerberos patted her on the back, forcing her forward. "Take what you want. Go on. Do it."

Kitty stepped near Kibō. "What I want...is..."

"Yeeeeh?"

"What I want...is..."

Kitty's Persona appeared, charging energy. "I want you to get lost."

Kerberos looked annoyed for a second, before sighing. "Eh, figured as much. Rinnie's fan club never breaks as easy as ya want em to. Whatever. Catch ya on the flippety flip." Kerberos vanished.

Kitty got down to her knees, over the unconscious Kibō. "Oh, Keebie...I'm so happy you're okay..."

".....you'd be bummed to know I'm not Barbie. I'm sorry. I lost her and the others back near the river. You would've wanted her to find you. Maybe sing you a little tune to ease your pain. She's your angel. I know that. You're stupidly lucky, Keebie. A girlfriend entranced by you. Loving, supportive parents. A totally unbreakable spirit. It's no wonder your mom is obsessed with you. You're what every girl wants in a guy."

"What you and Barbie have is special. A blind man could see that. I could never say anything that would jeopardize that. I care too much about her to hurt her like that. And I...ugh." Kitty shook her head. "I shouldn't say it. I have no right to say it. I've sabotaged every positive relationship I've ever had. But...I can't ignore how I feel. I just can't."

"I want you to--no, I need you to wake up. I couldn't forgive myself if I let you go down here. I wanna keep on teasing you. It's the only way I can get my feelings across. What I'm trying to blurt out is...is..."

Kitty held Kibō. "I love you. I hate that I do, but I do. I need you to wake up. Please, Keebie. For Barbie's sake, not mine. You need to wake up..."

Kibō's eyes twitched. He opened them, and they were normal. "Kitty...?"

Kitty's face lit up, and she embraced the confused Kibō. "Kitty, are you...feeling alright?"

"No talking. Just let me hug you."

"Okay, but...where are we?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Then let me explain." Jin appeared from the shadows.

"You...!" Kibō readied himself.

"Calm down, Keebie! He's alright now. Promise." Kitty assured.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Everyone else is gathered at a camp nearby. I'll take you there now." Jin said.

"A camp? Who would have a camp set up down here?" Kitty asked.

"I think it'd be better to show you."

Jin took the two to a nearby ruin. The others were standing around. "I'm back. With some extra guests."

Barbara turned and sprinted to Kibō upon seeing him. Kitty gave a light smile.

"Okay, enough with the sap. Someone wants a word." Ryōma said.

"He's here too?" Kibō asked.

"Long story." Kitty replied.

"To see you all here is both reassuring and horrifying. This realm is not for the likes of you." said a voice from the shadows.

"That voice...are you kidding me?" Kitty pondered.

A large, hooded figure emerged from the shadows. He bore gray hair, and glowing, robotic eyes. Accompanying him was another hooded man with a goatee and cybernetic eyes, and a woman with silver hair and black-and-white eyes.

"Master Pittacus..." Ryōma bowed.

"On your feet, Ryōma. That name and any status I had died with my body. I am simply Kostas Dimitrios now."

"Ditto for us. My name is Tony Blackshear." the man once called Haimon added.

"And I am Sara Sigurdsdóttir." the former Ismene added.

Other figures in hooded robes emerged from the shadows. "The place where you now stand is the sixth circle of the underworld, home to those guilty of heresy against the ruling deity. The Odysseans, Death's Hand...all those who refuse to bow to Kerberos' insanity have been banished here. This is all that remains of our hubris." Dimitrios dictated.

"So you all have reclaimed your former identities." Jin said.

"Correct. Unfortunately, the sins of our created selves were enough to condemn us to this realm. An unending life has given way to an eternity under Shei--Kerberos' thumb." Dimitrios explained.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I thought from how you were talking that we were giving you all mercy. I didn't think we'd be sending you somewhere worse." Barbara said.

"Don't put the blame on yourselves. It's our own fault for attacking you to begin with." Sara retorted.

"'Sides, us out here don't got it so bad. The ones in the tombs, though..." Blackshear added.

"Tombs?" Sakuya asked.

Dimitrios gestured to the path of ruins beyond them. Openings to all of the tombs were closed, but lights could be seen coming from them. "Ones such as us and those we empowered escaped from this morbid fate. Others not so lucky are now trapped within the catacombs below us. The pathways have been completely engulfed in flame. For ones who have already suffered physical death, it translates to never-ending, burning agony."

"Jeez, that's awful. So that's where all the people she killed ended up?" Kitty asked.

"Dimitrios. You knew her before all of this, from the old universe. Was she always this sadistic?" Ryōma asked.

"Surely someone as wicked and hateful as her must have always been such, even if it was deep down." Kenji surmised.

"Dr. Miyatsuko told us that she was a nurse in the old world. What was she like?" Kibō asked.

"Nothing like the raging demon she is now, I'll tell you that much." Blackshear replied.

"Nothing about her demeanor back then would've hinted at what she would turn into." Sara added.

"Her name is...was...Sheila Chambers. A nurse from Melbourne assigned to Odyssea's medical ward. For all intents, she was a normal 25-year old woman. Amicable, light-hearted, took good care of her younger brother and the compound's children. She babysat Rose whenever Kaya was unable to. Even after our reawakening, she helped maintain Odyssea and became its most beloved defender. To a lot of young Odysseans, Kerberos was a hero to be idolized." Dimitrios explained.

"That lady was a hero?" Sahir expressed with disbelief.

"I find that tough to believe myself. So what happened to turn Superman into the Joker?" Max asked.

"Six-hundred years ago, she defied orders to avoid traveling to the Metaverse of Earth. There, she witnessed the true darkness within humanity's cognition. She discovered this place, and all the sins and sinners that populate it. And this is my personal belief, but I assume that the shock of it all triggered her subconscious memories to return. All of that put together drove her to the depths of madness. She hated Miyatsuko for what he did. And before long, that hate extended to every living thing that sprouted from the ether." Dimitrios explained.

"What makes you believe that she regained her memory?" Barbara asked.

"When she came back to the moon, she didn't call us by the names we'd taken on. She called us by our real names. We were confused back then, but something nagged at us from then on. Like something wasn't right." Blackshear replied.

"Dimitrios' memory started to come back in pieces over the centuries. For myself and Tony, we only got our memories back in full once we reached this place. Only now is the true horror of our time in this universe starting to sink in." Sara added.

"You all are headed for the lower floors, correct? The final three circles of Hell are home to souls far worse than the ones you've faced so far. Those guilty of mortal sins, whose vile crimes come not from simple desire, but from defects of the soul. Your friends are being held there as we speak. And at the very bottom, Rose and Ringo Kubo are imprisoned. Beyond that, is Kerberos herself. Are you prepared?" Dimitrios asked.

"We've come this far already. There's nothing we can't deal with now that we're together." Kitty replied.

"Care and Nat are still missing. We can't just leave them to fend for themselves." Barbara added.

"Ditto for Ms. Rose and Teach. It's about time we bailed them out of trouble for a change." Sahir added.

"Undaunted even in the face of pure despair. Your professor's influence is palpable. And, Jin Mirai?" Dimitrios asked.

"Yeah?"

"The final circle is a cold abyss, home to souls found guilty of treason. Kerberos will have placed your friends in that realm, guarded by those farthest from the sun's light. Up until now, how many familiar faces have you encountered?"

"More than you'd expect, given the high volume of Shadows dwelling here. All according to Kerberos' design, of course."

"Then it must have crossed your mind that one lost soul in particular will be at the very bottom, guarding the ones he resents the most. Do you believe the students are prepared to face him?"

"I do. We don't have any other choice. We stopped him before, we'll do it again. He doesn't frighten me anymore."

"I hope for your sake that it's justified. Follow the path beyond the tombs, and you will reach the seventh circle. Be on your guard. It is home to those whose lives were defined by violence, either towards others or themselves. It may not be so accommodating."

"Will you come with us?" Sakuya asked.

"We cannot. Leaving this circle would be welcoming further damnation. All we can do now is sit and lament...and hope that we never see any of you again." Dimitrios looked over at Ryōma. "That goes double for you."

"Hm. I'm not that twisted a soul." Ryōma insisted.

"Were you to die right now, you would be toiling away here with the rest of us. Once this is done, you must follow an honest, righteous path. Repair your broken life. Restore your lost reputation. Be a father to your son. You followed my every word to the letter these last five years. So this is your last order from me: don't waste the life you've been given."

"I...I will do as you ask." Ryōma put his clenched hand to his chest. "You have my word."

"Good. Then best be on your way. As a colleague of mine once said, 'destiny waits for no man'. That destiny lies beyond here. Leave us old souls to our rest."

The group began to depart. "Oh, there is one more thing you should be made aware of." Dimitrios spoke up.

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"Another soul passed by here not too long ago. A soul from another afterlife."

"Another...? You mean like, an angel?" Barbara asked.

"Nothing so grandiose. Unlike Hell, spirits from the realm of Paradise can pass through the circles without issue, much like you all. I believe this spirit is looking for Ringo Kubo, as well. Should you run into them, they may be able to provide assistance."

"Why would a heaven-bound spirit come all the way here to help out? Unless...hmmm...I wonder." Jin pondered.

The group departed. "Good luck to you all." Dimitrios bid them.

\---

"*pant**pant**pant*"

A dark, decaying forest, its trees devoid of leaves. Natalia was running through the gray landscape. Not far behind her, two horned demons gave chase.

When she got far enough ahead, she hid behind a tree, crouching down and shivering. The demons looked around for her, crawling on all fours.

Natalia began to breathe heavily. Then, out of nowhere, something floated onto her head.

"A swallowtail butterfly...?"

The demons got closer. They bore their fangs. They smelled blood. As they neared the tree...a huge creature dropped from it. A giant, hairy tarantula. It attacked and devoured one of the demons, as the other one fled.

Natalia peered around the tree. "GAAAAH!" she screamed once she saw the spider.

"Calm your buzzer, girlie! He's friendlier than he looks."

A person walked over to the tarantula, and patted it on the head. "That's a good boy, Ditko-san. You can get tiny now." The spider shrunk down to a normal size, before disappearing into light.

"Hey, you alright? Those uglies didn't get their claws on you, did they?"

"Who...who are you?" Natalia asked.

Before her was a young, bespectacled woman with her brown hair in curls. She wore an outfit befitting that of an explorer, black in coloration. On her shoulder sat a giant hornet.

"A friend. You can call me Miko. And this cutie on my shoulder is Suzy. Guess you could call me your guardian angel."


	41. Death and the Hornet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend returns to aid the group as they enter the depths of the underworld. The joy quickly turns, as old enemies also lie in wait...

April 6, 2029

"Um, I hate to keep, ugh...bugging you, but aren't those hornets really really dangerous?" Natalia asked. She sat out of sight, behind a tree.

"To normal peeps, maybe. But I've always had a good rapport with bugs. Suzy knows better." Miko replied, petting her hornet on the head with her finger.

"You're the professor's friend. Shizuka's big sister. What are you doing here?"

"Is it that weird for a dead person to be down here?"

"Evil dead people, yeah. But I can't imagine the professor being friends with an evil person."

Miko giggled. "Still with that sparkling reputation, my Rinnie. You're on the money though, I'm not here cuz I'm supposed to be. I popped in cuz I knew Rinnie was in trouble. The thing I want to know is...why are you here?"

"I got sent here by this crazy masked lady...me and my friends got separated...I don't even know if they're--"

"No, I know why you and your friends are here. But why are you here, in this part of Hell? That Kerberos chick dropped your friends off where they could be 'punished' in the worst way. This is the seventh circle, where violent people are punished. But from what I've seen, you're as threatening as a ladybug. This forest, though...it's the section reserved for people who attempted or committed suicide."

"....." Natalia averted her eyes.

"Sweetie, it's alright. It's not a nice thing to relive. Trust me. I've got some...experience with suicide forests. If you don't want to talk about--"

"I almost jumped off a building. The girls in my hometown took advantage of me and made fun of me for being quiet and loving sweets and so I...I wanted to end it. But then I chickened out because that's just all I'm good for. I'm just dumb and naive and I let people convince me that they like me when they just want favors and then they make fun of me behind my back and...and..."

Miko took notice of Natalia's pendant. "This is crazy cute, this. Someone special give this to you?"

"That's, uh...that's from my friend Carrie. She made it herself..."

"Made it? Wowie. That sounds like someone who genuinely wants to be your friend to me. How about your parents? They love you, don't they?"

"More than anything else in the world..."

"Lucky you. My parents, if you could even call them that, had me when they were young. I was a, and I'm not paraphrasing here, 'miscalculation'. I was only there for appearances. Until I met Rinnie and co., I thought that people were supposed to treat me like garbage. To me, that was normal. She found me in the suicide forest, you know. I'd broken out of that miserable place and decided, y'know, this ain't it. The only creatures that didn't act like I was a freak were bugs. So I figured, I'll just die out here surrounded by bugs. Maybe I'll be reborn as one. Then along came Rinnie. My life shifted after that. I went back home for a little while, but eventually I got tired of it and went to find Rinnie and Rosie."

"And things got better after that, right?"

"For a time, yeah. Then one day I couldn't keep my food down. Everything after that, it's all blended together. I just remember feeling numb. It took a while for it to sink in that I'd basically been sentenced to death. There was so much I wouldn't be able to do. I wouldn't finish school, travel around the world to find new kinds of bugs, go to cons with Rinnie to show off the costume we made...all of that just disappeared. I'd finally started to feel alive again, and now it's over? And you know how Rinnie responded?"

"How?"

"She took care of me. Rosie and the others, too. Even when I got really bad, they never complained. She even took me to my favorite spot on the mountain, one last time. There, surrounded by nature, I breathed my last. The only ones there were this little buzzer...and my hero. Rinnie did more for me in those four years than my own parents did in the first sixteen. And then to top it all of, she goes and adopts my baby sister. What kind of embodiment of love and goodwill did I end up meeting? Who even does that much for one person?"

Miko paused. "That's why I made my way down here. No matter how bad it was, I was gonna help the one that helped me so much. But it looks like that won't be happening."

"Why not? You're already here."

"It took a stupid amount of energy to come here. More than I thought it would. I don't have a physical body like you do. If I keep going and lose all of my energy, there's a good chance I'll be stuck down here. So if I can't repay her directly, I can at least do one thing for her. I can keep one of her charges safe. That much I can still do."

"So you're just gonna stand there and look out for me? It's not like I'm going anywhere..."

"Don't be so sure about that. Before I came here, I saw that your friends were coming through. They might even be here soon."

"They...they are?"

"Yep. You've got a good swarm behind you, girlie. Getting here might be tricky, though. This is one of the lower levels of Hell. The spirits here are a particular kind of nasty. But don't worry. Me and my little friends can hold the fort until they get here. Like I always told Rinnie, bugs might not be much by themselves. Strength comes from the swarm. Just sit tight, and your swarm'll be here in no time. Promise."

"Oh...okay. Hmm."

"What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing. The professor was right about you being, 'unique', I guess. If we're gonna be here a while, could you maybe tell me about your bugs?"

Miko's eyes lit up. "Sweet music to my ears!" she exclaimed.

\---

"Oh...boy." Kitty muttered.

The group stood at the entrance of another river. Unlike the Styx, this one was colored a stark crimson. The surface of the "water" was bubbling, as Shadows trapped in it cried out in agony.

"The seventh circle, home to souls whose lives were colored by violence. Sinners here are submerged in a river of boiling blood, suffering the same degree of suffering and pain that they inflicted in life. The worst kinds of murderers and tyrants dwell here." Jin explained.

"Did...did you just say...boiling blood?" Sahir questioned.

"I, uh...I don't...I need a minute." Barbara began to look ill.

"Knew the old dude said things would get way worse down here but I didn't expect that to mean boiling river of blood." Max added.

"Are you all going to fall to pieces now? After all of that resolute bravado earlier? We could go back now if this is making you uncomfortable. Leave your friends to burn down here while that vindictive wallaby gets free reign to wreak havoc on the rest of the world. We might get a free day or two before she kills us all." Ryōma chastised.

"Shut up, Tsutsugo. They're children. I'd be concerned if this didn't faze them." Jin retorted.

"Weren't you and your band of giggles children when you killed the Titan? What difference does it make? You really want to coddle them when we're all that stands between the world and Armageddon? I'd thought you different from the rest of the Love Band, but you're just as soft. I wonder what kind of torture Kerberos has planned for your family? You and her have a special bond, after all. Maybe if you're lucky, she'll take mercy on an infant--"

The blade of Jin's chain was now pointed squarely at Ryōma's throat. "You really want to start something now? We can go a few rounds if you want. Just remember that while you're flailing around whining like a six-year-old, YOUR six-year-old is sitting in Limbo. I mean, you suddenly feel like being a parent, so surely that means something?" Jin asserted.

Ryōma reached for his blade. Then, a voice echoed in his head. "Don't waste your life."

"Hmph. Have it your way, Mirai. I'll bite my tongue, if it makes you feel better."

"Best news I've heard all day." Jin replied.

"So are you ladies gonna come with, or are we gonna have to walk down the bloody river ourselves?" Kitty asked.

"We're coming. We'll behave ourselves. Right, Tsutsugo?" Jin asked.

"I'll be nice if you can be." Ryōma replied.

"Perfect. C'mon, guys. We've got devils to smack." Kitty said.

"You're seriously not freaked out by this? I mean...blood river." Sahir questioned.

"Freaked? Of course I'm freaked. I've been freaked since Mr. Chuckles said 'Welcome to Hell'. But I've gotta suck it up, cuz if I don't, the world's going bye-bye. You can't let someone like this know that you're afraid, cuz she'll pick at it and pick at it until you break. That's exactly what she wants. She wants us to be afraid. I'm not giving it to her."

Kibō stood pondering for a moment. "Okay. I think that's all I need to see." He removed the black armband from his right arm.

"Whoa, Keebie, you throwing out the leadership role now? Come on, don't go breaking on me too..." Kitty said.

"I'm not throwing it away. I'm giving it to the one that's earned it."

Kitty looked around at the others. She realized what he meant. "Oh. Oh no, nononononononono. You're not doing this to me, Keebie, I don't deserve it."

"I disagree. You've been in charge since we left for the moon. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize it. Take it."

"Nooooo, nope nope nope. I mean, no one else thinks I should get it, right?"

"Fine, we'll put it to a vote. Fair is fair. All those in favor, raise your hands."

Contrary to what Kitty was hoping for, the other students all raised their hands. "I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" she shouted.

"This belongs to you." Kibō held out the armband.

Kitty sighed. "Y'all are insane. Completely out of your minds. You're lucky I can't say a firm no to that face." Kitty grabbed the armband, putting it on and turning redder by the second. "You happy now? Let's get moving. That's a...ugh, leaderly order."

The group proceeded down the bank next to the river. "Why'd you have to do that to me, Keebie? No one should be looking to me for anything." Kitty grumbled.

"Everyone else clearly disagrees. But I don't think anyone would want you to gloat about it. I've been questioning my position for a while now. It was time to admit the truth. Admitting hard truths is part of growing up, right Kitty?" Kibō asked.

Kitty turned red. "Oh God, OH GOD! He heard me, he freaking heard me! Welp, guess I really am in Hell now!" she thought.

"Kitty, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." Barbara asked.

"Oh, I'm fine...ahehe, all these temperature changes are messing with my complexion. Hehehehehehe..." Kitty laughed nervously.

Sakuya took notice of Kitty's reaction, but stayed quiet. Then, something caught her attention. "Is that...?"

"What in the world is happening there?" Kenji asked.

In the middle of the river, a group of Shadows wearing military-style garb were clawing up at a stone platform. On top of this platform, standing near the edge, was one individual.

"Is that...Carrie?" Barbara asked.

The Shadows yelled at Carrie in Arabic. "Join your parents!" "A bath of flame for the interloper!" "Death, DEATH!"

"How are we supposed to get to her?" Max asked.

"And what are those people shouting at her?" Kibō asked.

"Your survival was a mistake! Accept your punishment! The path to forgiveness lies in the flames!" the Shadows kept yelling.

"רוח ... מלח ... חול ...רוח ... מלח ... חול ..." Carrie repeated to herself.

"Peace will never be found in this life! Become one with the purifying flames, and know Lady Kerberos' favor! Death is the only escape!"

"Death...death is the only escape...the only way to see Mama and Papa again...no more struggling, no more pain...I should not have lived past that day...this is the only..." Carrie muttered. She stepped closer to the edge.

"Stop it, Care!" Kitty yelled out at her.

"Don't try to object...this is what needs to happen...all I need to do is take one more step..."

Jin suddenly appeared behind Carrie. "Not today, kid." He teleported her off the platform. The Shadows angrily turned towards the students. Before they could move closer, they were hit with every energy attack at the students' disposal, knocking them away.

"Put me back...please, put me back...I want to see my Mama...please just let me..." Carrie pleaded.

"I can't do that, Care. I'm sorry. I can't understand what you have to deal with, and I can't comprehend losing your family like that. But you have us now. You aren't alone. Hoodsie would break into tiny pieces if she lost you." Kitty replied.

"Natalia...she...needs me..."

"That's right, Care Bear. We still have to find her. Think about her. Think about everything you've lived through up to now. You're the strongest girl I know, and you don't deserve to die here. Your parents would want you to live. Don't let those people in the river take you. That's not how a queen should go out."

Carrie rubbed her eyes, and the crimson hue disappeared. "I...want to live. I want to live! I refuse to let those barbarians take me like they did to my family. I have reasons to stay alive. I am no coward. I am Caroline Hilda Blackthorne and I...want to live."

Kitty put an arm around her. "Welcome back, Your Highness." she winked.

\---

"...and this handsome guy is Brutus the Stag Beetle. See that jawline there?" Miko held the insect in her hand. "If you hold him up like so...they look like the antlers on a deer. Hence, 'stag' beetle. His scientific name is Lucanus cervus; 'cervus' meaning deer."

"How did you keep finding these?" Natalia asked.

"Stags are actually pretty popular as pets in Japan. Wasn't really that tough to find him. Unlike Ditko-san..." The beetle disappeared from Miko's hand, and was replaced with a tarantula. "I had to jump through so many hoops to get him, then he turns out to be an American tarantula. The kind that can throw its hairs to defend itself. Rinnie's cat found that out the hard way."

"That...seems to be a running theme."

"Rosie would get so mad whenever I brought them out for a walk. Well, I say 'mad', but it was that kinda Rosie mad. Her face wouldn't change at all or show any kind of emotion, but those eyes..." Miko shuddered. "But it's not like they were all biters. Suzy never stung anyone. She was a good girl for those last few months while I..."

Miko shook her head. "Sorry, I need a minute."

"It's okay." Natalia gave her a hug.

"Awww, I thought you were the hugger. It's still so surreal. Here I am, chatting it up about my bugs, like nothing's wrong. Like it's normal for me to have all of them with me at once. Then I stop and think, 'oh wait, they're all dead. They're dead and so am I.' Sorry, you've got enough problems without me being a downer. I mean, I can't have problems when I'm already dead, right?"

"Don't say that your problems don't matter. I said that for a long time. It took me forever to get to a place where I felt alright speaking up for myself. It came with me thinking that I didn't deserve to be friends with Carrie and the girls."

"You've mentioned this Carrie girl a lot. She must be really special to you, huh?"

"Yeah...she was really interested in me from the day that we met. I thought she was just trying to get something out of me, like every other 'friend' I had. But she really did just want to be my friend. She looks and acts like a princess, but she's so strong too...she's almost died trying to protect me. And when she couldn't do anything, I finally found my courage. I would've done anything to make the one that hurt her pay for it. I love her so much...and I just want to see her and everyone again..."

Miko heard a noise. The sounds of several people approaching. "I don't think you'll be waiting for long."

Natalia looked out from behind the tree. There was the rest of the group. Carrie's eyes lit up once she caught sight of her. "N...Natalia..."

"This...this isn't that crazy jack-o-lantern lady messing with me, is it?" Natalia asked.

Carrie walked over and embraced her tightly. "It's not a trick. It could never be a trick..."

Natalia began tearing up. "I know...I know..."

She felt a pat on her head. "There's our heart and soul. Just in time, too. I think we could all use one of your hugs right about now." Kitty said.

"Ah...is it alright?" Natalia asked.

"Go on. I'm not greedy." Carrie assured.

Natalia promptly embraced Kitty. "Yep, there she is...missed having you around, Hoodsie."

"Kitty...is that the leadership armband?" Natalia asked.

"Ah, yeah, it is. I got voted into the role. Against my will, mind you. And with you and Care Bear not there for it. Not exactly a fair vote."

"Alright, a redo then. All those in favor?" Kibō asked.

Again, everyone raised their hands. Natalia and Carrie both joined in. "Y'ALL ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Kitty griped. "Ugh. Well, anyway. The gang's finally back together. Everyone gets banished to Hell, and somehow you're all okay."

"Credit yourself for being so dogged. Snapping us out of our trances and forcing us through even when things became horrifying." Kenji replied.

"Speaking of trances, how did you avoid being overshadowed like the rest of us?" Carrie asked Natalia.

"I actually didn't. But someone came around to set me straight. She's been looking after me for a while." Natalia replied.

"'She'? Who's been looking after you?" Sakuya asked.

"Buzz buzz buzz. Your guardian angel is right here." Miko stepped out.

Jin was stunned by the sight of her. "That...that can't be...so you are here?"

"Oh me, oh my, is that Jinnie Mirai I spy?" Miko trotted over and gave Jin a hug. "Long time no see, Daddy-o. Still got that room full of plushies?"

"I, uh...yeah. So you're the spirit that came down here?"

"'The spirit'. You make everything sound so serious and dramatic. But hey, can't just rely on looks to get by, right?"

"Who is this chick? She kinda looks like..." Kitty pondered.

"Is your next line, perhaps, gonna be 'Shizuka'?" Miko asked.

"Well, yeah, it was gonna be."

"Then you've gotta be Kitty Kat. Which means you get the next hug!" Miko did so.

"Uhhhhh." Kitty muttered.

"Thanks for being so good with her. For being a big sister since I can't be there. That means a ton."

"Big sister...so then, you're--"

"Miko Sakaki. So you came down here to help out Rin, even knowing the risks?" Jin asked.

"If not now, then when? Outside of here or Paradise, I don't have a body of my own. I've gotta repay Rinnie somehow. But, looks like I've messed up that plan." Miko said.

"How do you mean?" Kibō asked.

"Going from one world to the other takes up a lot of energy. If I use up all of my energy, I won't have any strength to go back. I'll be stuck down here. The only way I can keep going is if I borrow some life force from a living body. But I couldn't ask any of you to do it, not after everything you've already had to deal with."

"Tell me this. If you were to take our energy, would we die?" Ryōma asked.

"Oh no, I wouldn't take so much that you'd be in danger. But it'd definitely be a risk to keep going. Hence why I wouldn't want to do it."

"Take mine."

"Huh?"

"Tsutsugo, what are you trying to do?" Jin asked.

"Putting my life to good use. Your friend there traveled from much farther away to see the Kubo woman. I know how you and these children look at me. You said it yourself that I'm not to be trusted. You don't need to waste energy bickering with me. Let her take my energy. It'd be better spent elsewhere."

"Who is this guy, Jinnie? He's dressed kinda funny." Miko asked.

"I'm your way to the one you want to see. Let that be enough."

"I'm not going to leave you to rot here." Jin said.

"Don't patronize me. On the inside, you're happy to be rid of me. Don't you want your friend around you for at least a little while? I can defend myself, even without all of my power."

"...I'll admit that I might have misjudged you. Might have."

"You really sure about this, dude? You'd be a sitting duck waiting here." Miko asked.

Ryōma drew his sword. "I can handle myself."

"If you're really sure...then this is gonna sting a little."

Miko put her hand through Ryōma, phasing through as if nothing was there. The Elite was in apparent distress. Miko withdrew her hand. Ryōma fell to his knees.

"Ngh...'a little', huh..." he groaned.

Jin helped him up. "We'll come back for you. You have my word as a man."

"Oh, now I know you're serious...that's assuming I even survive that long..."

"Let me show the results of years of training. It's not just me that I can cast illusions over. Nothing that comes through will see you. Just sit here. I promise we won't leave you here." Energy began coming from Jin's hands.

"You had better not, Mirai...but at least if I do die, it'll be a short trip..."

"Damn fool. Don't start planning your funeral now."

The illusion was cast, and Ryōma disappeared from sight. "That should last him until we come back. Let's make sure that wasn't for nothing. I'm sure Rose and Rin won't know how to react to seeing you." Jin said.

"Probably gonna need some tissues. Let's not keep them waiting." The group began departing. "Thanks for the help, Robin Hood. I'll make sure you don't regret it." Miko walked off.

"...guess I'm the one going soft now. Hehe. You punks better win. Even if I'm destined for this place, I'd rather not start my sentence today." Ryōma responded.

\---

"Soooo." Miko prodded.

"So...what?" Jin asked.

"Word on the street is you and Tennie have a Plus-1 now."

"Yeah, that's right. She's about three months old now. Her name's Rina. I don't think I need to explain where that came from."

"That is such a Tennie thing to do. You've already had the grizzled dad thing going for a while so you won't be changing a bit." Miko rubbed Jin's beard.

"Hey, knock it off!"

"Heehee, still as easy to rile up as always~."

"Boy, this Miko chick's a bit of a tease, isn't she?" Kitty asked.

"Remind you of anyone we know?" Kenji replied.

"Nope. No bells being rung."

"So JoJo really took his eye out to try to help Koko out? Wow. He's more of a romantic than I gave him credit for. And what about Jugo? He still...doing good?" Miko asked.

"Jugo's doing fine. Occupied by his work, of course. Never a dull moment in our city." Jin replied.

"No, I guess not..."

"...it really is good to see you again. Everyone misses having you around. Every time I see a bug, I think it's you."

"Oh, Jinnie..." Miko put her head on his shoulder. "Part of me wishes I didn't come down here. I want to see Rinnie and Rosie so badly, but...I know it's not forever. I'm gonna have to say goodbye again. I don't know if I can put them through that. I've seen what it's done to Rinnie. Her heart's been broken too many times before. I can't rip it up again."

"Miko...hm?"

The group stopped. They had reached a long stone bridge, built high over a putrifying waste. At the end of the bridge, was an enormous stone palace.

"That certainly qualifies as 'evil lair material'." Kitty said.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

"Bah, there's that godawful laugh again..." Max griped.

"G'day, Team Drongo!" Kerberos appeared on the bridge. "Gotta admit, ya did good gettin' down here without a scratch. Most kiddies would've run on home after just one floor. But when you've got such a pretty kitty movin' you along..."

She took notice of Miko. "Ey, where'd that green grumpo run off to? And what's this buggy broad doin' down here?"

"Throwing a wrench into your plans, spooky." Miko replied.

"Enough with the games, Kerberos. You're not breaking us no matter what you try." Kibō said.

"We've taken the worst you can throw at us and flung it away. Are you just afraid of taking us all head-on?" Barbara questioned.

"HAAAAAAAAA! Me, afraid of you lot? You don't remember me flattenin' you and bringing you down here? And by the by, you ain't seen my worst, darlin'. That'd be waitin' for you in my humble den over there. You want Red and Blue back? Come and take 'em, if ya can. Don't keep me waiting." Kerberos vanished.

Everyone turned to each other, and gave a collective nod. They started across the bridge.

Inside the dimly lit palace, the faint sounds of laughter could be heard. "This is freaky...it sounds like kids laughing." Sahir said.

"Legends say that at the moment of your death, you experience every key moment of your lifetime at once." Sakuya replied.

"Are you saying that this is...us laughing?" Natalia nervously asked.

"Stay firm. This is just another of Kerberos' provocations." Jin affirmed.

The group made it into a dark room, with nothing save for a crimson throne. "A dead end...did we miss a pathway?" Kibō pondered.

"Over there!" Carrie pointed to an opening in the wall, with a staircase going down.

"Look, Kenny, your favorite." Kitty joked. Kenji grumbled.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

"Not this again..." Miko groaned.

Kerberos appeared sitting on the throne. "Dear mates, welcome to Casa del Kirby! You'll have to excuse the plain deco. I don't have guests over often."

"Give it a rest, freakshow. Where's the professor?" Kitty demanded.

"Your teach is right downstairs. Sittin' real pretty waitin' for ya. But ain't you forgettin' someone?"

Kerberos snapped her fingers, and a large block of ice was brought down via chains. A single figure was suspended inside of the ice.

"Rosie!" Miko exclaimed.

"It's hotter than a nice summer day in the Great Australian Fuck All down here. I'm just helpin' our displaced maiden cool off. Even frozen in a little block, she's a 10 outta 10 babe, so why not put her on display?" Kerberos proceeded to lick the ice, a longing look on her face.

"Disgusting..." Sakuya muttered.

"Bastard! She's not your plaything! Let her go!" Jin demanded.

"Anythin' for you, Jinnie. But you gotta earn it first. This place is all about fightin' demons. I've got one here, just. For. You. Toodles!" Kerberos disappeared.

"Damn freak. We've gotta get her out of there!" Max exclaimed.

"Wait. Something isn't--" Jin began.

Someone appeared in Kerberos' place. He wore similar red robes, though with a brighter shade of red. His face was obscured, showing only a single, glowing eye. "Yo ho, spazzes!"

"What gives? You left for a change of wardrobe?" Kitty asked.

"Wait a minute. That's a male voice. That isn't Kerberos." Sakuya said.

"Mr. Mirai, who is that? Mr. Mirai?" Barbara asked.

Jin tensed up. His gaze intensified. "You...! I should've known you'd be at Kerberos' beck and call. How many times do we have to go over this?!"

"Whoa-ho, Jinnie! Your flapper's working again! Well, shoot. And here I thought I'd done a good enough job gutting your throat. Ah, well. Least I did enough to get Her Ladyship back to a flesh-and-blood body. How'd that feel getting ripped up from the inside?" the robed man asked.

"This is the guy that cut your throat? So then, that means he's..." Barbara began.

"Nobuhiro Yamatsu. The Reaper. Kerberos' old host and my old tormentor. I'd been wondering if it was Kerberos' influence that made you a hateful creature. But it looks like it was you being a twisted monstrosity that attracted her to you." Jin replied.

"You'd be breaking my heart if it was still beating, Jinnie. You've gotta catch me up on everyone. How's the family? Ten-Ten finally get fed up with having a mute loser for a boy toy?" the Reaper quipped.

"I'm not in the mood for your petty insults. I have bigger fish to fry than you. Namely your mistress. So move. Or be moved."

"Woooow, scary! Still as grim as ever, I see. Honestly, y'all can go ahead and walk away. Let Lady Kerberos have her way with you. All the same to me. I'll just stay here with Rosie. You wouldn't let me have Rinnie as a bride, so I'll just take the one she wants as compensation. Fair is fair, right?" The Reaper had his elbow on the ice block.

"Everyone. Go down the stairs. Leave this idiot to me." Jin insisted.

"Jinnie, are you nuts? That's the Reaper you're talking about! Didn't it take everyone just to take him out last time?" Miko asked.

"That was years ago. I've got more up my sleeve than I did back then. Hey, Kitty."

"Yeah?" Kitty responded.

"Take them to Rin. Put an end to the madness. You have the qualities to do it. You know what this is. A fight for me, and me alone. Go."

"...alright. Everyone, let's move. You'd better not die on us, man." The students ran for the stairs.

"Has anyone ever told you that you pick the most ridiculous times to play the hero?" Miko asked.

"More than you would think." Jin replied.

Miko hugged him. "If I don't see you again...tell Tennie I miss her. Take care, Jinnie." She ran for the stairs.

"Heh. A one-on-one duel, Jinnie? Just like back then? How sentimental of you." the Reaper joked.

"Bite me. This has nothing to do with sentiment. If I could keep them around, I would. But what I'm about to do to you...it shouldn't be seen by human eyes. I know I can't kill you again. So I'll just settle for damning you further."

Jin took a battle stance. He took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, now yellow in coloration. Dark energy sparked around him.

"BAN- -KAI."

An explosion of energy erupted out, forcing the Reaper back. "The hell is this...?!"

Jin appeared from the center of the explosion. He was shrouded in shadow, the only visible parts of his face being glowing red eyes. A pair of small horns appeared on his head, and his hair had grown out into a wild state. He opened his mouth, and a cold smoke came out of it. His canines were now fangs.

"Tenshō Onimusha."

"...? What's with the cosplay act?"

"This isn't a costume. This is my power at its apex. I have become, in mind and body, a demon. Takes one to defeat one, after all."

"Ha! Well ya came to the right place for that, bud. Once I put you down for good, you'll be right at home with the rest of the trash. Maybe if you're lucky you'll be put in that swamp next to your old man. Wouldn't that be something?"

"You really are just a shell of empty contempt. I've heard enough of your bullshit. It's time for your punishment."

The Reaper drew his revolver and pointed it at Jin. "Took the words right outta my--huh?"

In the robed man's view, everything was becoming distorted. "Hey, what's the big idea? Why am I...so woozy...?"

"Feeling alright, Nobuhiro?" Jin began moving his arms around, leaving afterimages with his every move. His voice began to echo. "You're not feeling out of it already, are you?"

"Sh-shut it! Just let me get my...aim right..."

Jin began shifting around the room every time the Reaper aimed at him. "Stand still and let me shoot you, freak! What the hell have you done to me?!"

"I've dulled your senses and shifted how you perceive reality. Isn't a nice feeling, is it? Having someone else inside your head, making you question whether anything you're experiencing is real?"

"Ugh, to hell with this! Maybe this'll learn ya!" A large hand comprised of light energy came crashing down towards the ice block. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! See what being a cocky SOB gets you--"

The hand rose up. No remnants of the ice block, or Rose, were present.

"Wha...there should've been a crash...what's going on?"

"Wow. That wasn't even close." Jin had the ice block right next to him.

"How did you--?!"

"I never moved her. You've just been flailing around like an idiot this whole time, hitting everything except what you're trying to hit. I haven't needed to lift a finger."

Jin began to motionlessly rotate around the Reaper, the afterimages themselves going around in different directions, circling the confused serial killer. "What's wrong, Nobuhiro? Feeling light-headed? Dontknowwhatshappening? Feellikeyouregonnathrowup?" Jin's voice echoed, seeming to ask several questions at once.

"You're already feeling the weight of every sin you've ever committed bearing down on you like a crumbling building. I'm about to increase that weight tenfold."

"Grrrr, quit fucking with MEEEEEEEE!" The Reaper pulled out a second revolver, and began firing madly at the images. The shots had no effect, and Jin began circling even closer and faster. "Bastard! Quit with the mindfreak BS and fight me for real!"

"You want a real bout? Fine. Have it your way."

The afterimages all returned to Jin, who stood menacingly in front of the Reaper. His eyes flared.

"SHUN GOKU SATSU! DIE ONE-THOUSAND DEATHS!"

Jin grabbed the Reaper, and everything went dark. All that could be seen was the red of his eyes, as he rapidly teleported around his foe, striking him in every vulnerable area of his body. Once the violent barrage was done, light returned to the room. The Reaper lay motionless in a smoldering heap. Jin stood over him with his back turned, the kanji '鬼' emblazoned on his back.

Jin kicked the unmoving Reaper. His beaten opponent slowly crumbled away into shadow particles. Certain the threat was over, he returned to his normal form. He walked to the ice block, stopping to catch his breath. "Ugh...that took too much. I'm not gonna be of any help to anyone like this. Gotta...get her out of there..." He brandished his chain, striking the ice. After a few strained hits, the ice shattered. Rose crumpled to the ground.

"Come on, Rose, wake up...you've slept through way worse than this. This isn't your place to die. You and Rin still need to have your happily ever after..."

Rose stirred awake. "Nngh...Jin...? Ah!" She prepared to attack.

"Hold on! I'm not under Kerberos' spell anymore! I'm back to normal."

"How many times have I heard that? Why should I believe you after you...you stabbed Rin. You killed her! I'll have you suffer for..."

"Rin isn't dead, Rose! Her students are heading to her right now! If I was still under that vile woman's control, why would I come all the way down here to free you? Look me in the eyes. I'm not her puppet anymore. Please, believe me."

"Ah, wait a moment...you're talking again. How is that possible?"

"Hiyoko healed me. Kerberos' cells were what was keeping me from recovering my voice. She's gone now. I'm sorry for what I did to Rin while that witch was in control. She can still be saved. But we need to hurry downstairs."

"Okay...oh, Jin. What a ridiculous few days we've been having."

"You can say that again. Let's hurry. They're going to need all the help they can get. If I'm right, then she'll only have one soul guarding her. But that soul..."

"...it can only be...him."

\---

"Unreal. Everything you hear about Hell makes it sound like this burning wasteland. And here's the bottom, looking like it belongs in 'Frozen'." Kitty said.

The group were at the entrance of an icy wasteland. In the far distance, a grouping of frozen pillars could be seen, resembling a building of some sort.

"That looks like where we need to go. Stay on guard, everyone. Kerberos wouldn't leave her most important prisoner unguarded." Kibō said.

"We're almost there. We're coming, proffesor." Barbara said.

The group proceeded towards the pillars, across the frozen waste. Throughout, frozen Shadows were everywhere, on their knees and staring down.

"Not a hint of movement. They look more like ice sculptures than actual people." Carrie said.

"If this is the bottom of Hell, then whatever these people did must've been the worst thing you could imagine." Sahir added.

"Sakaki-san, what are these people guilty of?" Sakuya asked.

"Breaking trust. The ninth circle of Hell is for people guilty of treason. Against their homes, their friends...and their family." Miko answered.

"Shattering sacred bonds is a grave offense, indeed. So here they lie, so far from the light of the sun that they've frozen solid. A grim fate, to be sure." Kenji said.

"As long as they stay like that, I'm fine. The less trouble we get, the better!" Natalia added.

Max grabbed the back of his neck. He shuddered.

"What's up with you? There aren't mosquitoes down here, are there?" Kitty asked.

"Hey, if it is a mosquito, could you try not killing it? I'd want one for...reasons." Miko asked.

"It's not a mosquito. I just got this...really weird feeling. One of those 'hair on the back of my neck standing up' moments." Max replied.

"I get what you mean, dude. Something about this place doesn't feel right. I mean, none of it's felt right, but down here especially." Sahir replied.

"A foreboding feeling. The closer we get to those pillars, the worse the feeling gets." Carrie added.

"It feels like...we're being watched. By something really, really bad." Barbara added.

"If it's down here, surely it's as close to pure evil as anything could be. This sensation of being watched...if something's following us, it'd be like a predator stalking its next meal. Or sizing us up, waiting for its chance to strike." Kibō said.

"Whoever or whatever it is needs to hurry up and show itself already! This bad feeling's ridiculous!" Natalia griped.

"Treason...against family. If he was gonna be anywhere, it would have to be..." Miko thought.

"Whatever this feeling is, we're almost there. There's an opening in the ice. That'd be where I'd hide my power source." Kitty said.

As they neared the pillar, the ominous feeling sharpened into a stunning jolt. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Holy--!" Sahir exclaimed.

"Why does it feel like I'm being stabbed?!" Natalia questioned.

"Hehehehehe...hahahahahahaha..."

"More creepy laughing?!" Max griped.

"This is different from before...and it's close..." Sakuya uttered.

"Welcome to the Wastes of the Treacherous, lambs of the crimson shepherd. Fortune has brought you here...to your doom!"

The ill feelings only intensified.

"Gh...I feel like I'm gonna throw up...God, what is this power..." Barbara uttered.

"What is this? Hey, creep show! Get out here!" Kitty exclaimed.

Suddenly, a single, black feather fell close to her face. "A kitten who bears no real fangs has no business being here...you are just prey...for that which sits atop the world's hierarchy...but if you wish it, I will show myself."

A figure deftly leapt from above, landing in front of the frozen structure. He was a young man, wielding a pitch-black katana, with short, dark hair and wearing glasses. He wore a typical student's uniform, underneath a Naruki Academy blazer. He sneered, and adjusted his glasses.

"Greetings, lambs. I am the architect of your impending demise. You won't be reaching my dearest little sister anytime soon. I'm afraid your quest is about to have a tragic conclusion." Tohru stated.


	42. The Apex of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the bottom of Kerberos' realm, the students confront her most vile prisoner--before coming face-to-face with the arch-demoness herself. The final battle is close at hand...

April 6, 2029

"(Before he was sent away, Kyohei had documented everything he'd gone through during that last semester at the Academy. His friends falling one by one. The strange man in the red hood)." Kibō thought.

"(And at length, he talked about the Kubo siblings. The woman who's now my professor was a thorn in Kyohei's side, exposing his corruption and setting off the events that would land him in prison. He cursed her every chance he got)."

"(But he reserved his harshest resentment for her older brother. The only one who ever rivaled him in both intelligence and utter ruthlessness. 'Everything she is, he isn't' he would repeat. He was solitary where she was sociable. Bitter and vindictive where she was compassionate and forgiving. She can light up any room she walks into. He would enter, and the darkness would set in. 'Whenever he spoke, it was as if a rusted nail was being scraped against my stomach')."

"(One thought in particular stood out the most. 'In life, he was vile. In death he showed horrors greater still. With his defeat, this country may have been spared a future tyrant. For a 16-year old to display that level of ruthlessness and cunning is as indicative of future evil as anything. Tohru Kubo is, and was, a madman. A snake).'"

"('A devil dressed as a man')."

\---

The students were frozen. Not from the bitter cold of the ninth circle. The presence of the young man standing before them was enough to render them immobile.

"(What's with this pressure?! Is it really all coming from this one guy?)" Kitty thought.

"If you aren't going to say anything..." Tohru began. "Could you at least give me a sign that you're currently functioning human bodies? I'd hate to think that me simply standing about doing nothing was enough to kill you. I'd expect more from my beloved sister's charges."

"'Sister'? Just who the hell are you?" Sahir demanded.

"Who am I--I literally just gave you the easiest hint in the world! Have they lowered the enrollment requirements at the Academy since I've been gone?"

"Tohru Kubo...so that's who you are." Kibō surmised.

"Would you look at that, a live one. Hmm? Hang on."

Tohru suddenly appeared behind Kibō, and held his katana to his throat. "Hrrrm. That's what I thought. You have the stink of Ishimaru on you. How desperate the Academy must be to let you in through the door. Or is being a crushing disappointment considered to be an extraordinary talent now?"

"Hey! You can't talk to him like tha--" Barbara began.

Tohru glared her way. "Mind your tongue around the king, uppity little wench."

The pressure increased, forcing Barbara to her knees. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's mouthy, do-gooder little girls. So be a good pet and hush, won't you?"

"Alright, I've had enough of this high-and-mighty piece of--" Max angrily began. Tohru appeared behind him.

"I would've imagined that my sister would've taught you all to be respectful of your clear superiors. But she's made a hobby out of being a disappointment."

"You've got that backwards, creep." Miko interrupted.

"Hm, you must be one of her friends. Always choosing the worst times to open your mouth. You are Sakaki, correct? How did it feel to have every last ounce of musculature you had wither into nothingness?"

"How'd it feel to get flattened by Tennie and blasted into molecules? Say whatever you want. I'm not the one freezing my tookus off in the bottom of Hell. I made my time with Rinnie count. You wasted yours."

"Yet another sheep fawning over the 'flawless' apple. I'll never comprehend what she could have that I lack."

"Besides a beating heart?" Kitty quipped.

"You'd do well not to sass the king, woman."

"Name one piece of land you control."

"Sharp tongue." He appeared in front of her, pointing his sword at her neck. "One more word like that, and I'll cut it out."

"Y'know, Fruits Basket, it might actually be physically impossible for you to radiate any more tiny dick energy than you are right now. So get your mid-2000s weeb fantasy weapon out of my face, or I'm snapping it in two. Your choice."

Tohru sneered. "Oh, the MOUTH on this one. You're dying first."

Before he could do anything, Tohru was grabbed from behind, and turned around. Kibō headbutted him, and threw him away from the others.

Tohru shook it off, and grumbled. "Manners really have become a foreign concept, haven't they?" He tossed his glasses aside, having been broken by the hit.

"Kyohei was wrong about a lot, but he was right about you. You're nothing like the professor." Kibō declared.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Tohru retorted.

"Seriously, this sneering hyena is related to Teach? HIM?" Sahir questioned.

"I don't envy her in the slightest." Kenji added.

"More than you could say about him. That's the whole reason he went psycho back then. He couldn't handle Rinnie being better than him in every way that matters." Miko stated.

"Goad me all you want. My ego is dead." Tohru replied.

"Oh, honey, even if I wasn't a master of sensing BS, that is so clearly BS." Kitty retorted.

"Heh...hehehehehehehehe..."

"Oh boy. We mortally wound your feefees?" Kitty asked.

"I was just feeling nostalgic. Ringo and her hateful friends gave me the same sort of mouth service years ago. Of course, back then they had an army at their backs. You all are just nine ill-prepared first-years and a dead woman." Dark energy began swirling around Tohru. "All the same...I will enjoy silencing you for all eternity."

Tohru smacked the hilt of the katana, and an energy wave emanated out. All movement ceased around the area. The students were rendered motionless.

"Heh. A lesson your predecessors learned far too late, also. He who controls the flow of time controls the world. You all will be dead in a split second, and will never realize why. I actually rather prefer this silence. No chirping or obnoxious jabbering coming out of these uncivilized succubi. All that's left is to cut them up to my heart's content."

He stood in front of Kitty. "A shame that such a beautiful specimen should be so flippant. How best to dispose of you? Perhaps I will give you the Mirai treatment and carve out that mewling throat..."

Tohru's focus was broken by a sudden surge of pain in his lower extremities.

"ARRRRRRRGH!" He screeched as he held the spot that had just been hit.

"You're really so full of yourself that you'd just leave your family jewels unguarded, huh? You should be grateful. It's probably the only time a girl would willingly touch you." Kitty quipped.

"Damn you...how are you moving?! No one has ever managed to counteract my time stoppage except..." Tohru grumbled. "Just who the hell are you?"

"The name's Kit So-yin, four-eyes. Kitty if you're nasty. Former thief, part-time streamer, full-time awesome. My hobbies include playing games, watching anime, babysitting, getting massages from cute boys and, as of today, upstaging snooty narcissists. As for how I'm beating your ZA WARUDO trick, all it took was a simple Haste spell to speed myself up."

"You couldn't have known it was coming, or reacted quickly enough...are you some kind of prophet?"

"Not me. This indigo piece of royalty, on the other hand..." She pointed at Carrie. "She gave me the heads-up right before you used your magic. Maybe if you weren't monologuing about how Super Special Awesome you are, you would've noticed. Prof would've noticed instantly and roasted us before Care Bear ever finished whispering. Well actually, she wouldn't. Because Prof isn't a psycho, moustache-twirling sentient zit like you."

"Are you brats really nothing more than a gathering of insults?"

"Oh come ON, enough with the ego tripping! 'Brats'? You're barely older than us, dude. Doesn't matter when you were born. You're 16 forever. What did being a gigantic tool get you, anyway? You're stuck down here for eternity, and because of what? 'Oh no, my little sister is better at stuff than me so now I'm gonna take over the world to massage my glass ego!' All this time sitting down here, have you ever thought to yourself, 'maybe it's MY fault I'm where I'm at now'?"

"You could never understand. To be replaced by her so quickly, then watch as everything I worked for was surpassed with minimal effort was maddening. Even then, I wanted her to join me in reshaping the world. I am not bereft of care for my sister. She was never willing to listen to me."

"'Join' you? I think you mean 'obey' you. I think you're the one that was never willing to listen. What kind of person talks about their sibling like that? My sister isn't perfect, far from it. But even with all the things she's screwed up in, I know after everything that she still loves me. That's how families work. And having been around Prof and seeing how her family is, I can tell you that you screwed up big-time. I don't know what could've happened that made you like this, or if you were just born rotten. Just take a look at where you are. You call yourself a king? This is quite a kingdom you've got for yourself here, skippy."

Tohru's hand, clenched around his sword, began to shake.

"Aww, what's wrong? It's just eating you up, isn't it? A girl standing here, not afraid of you in the slightest, telling you what a loser you are. I don't think even a gallon of gorilla glue could fix that shattered ego of yours. And I bet it doesn't help knowing how good it's been for Prof ever since you kicked it. You want to own the inside of her head, but the fact is, she's got other people to grieve. People that actually cared about her. And she's got people around her to care about. You're not king of anything. Nothing you say or do matters, because you threw it all away. You're a joke." Kitty dictated.

Dark energy began surging around Tohru. "Listen to me, you barking cow. Nobody has the gall to tell me that I'm a joke."

"I don't see why not."

The darkness swallowed up Tohru, and he emerged in a dark suit of samurai armor, eyes glowing red. "DIE."

Tohru raised his blade up, and swung it down at Kitty. However, mid-swing, it stopped. "Hng? What...what is this?"

"Another lesson in flapping your gums for too long. Maybe you would've noticed me casting Haste on everyone else."

Natalia was behind Kitty, eyes glowing at motioning her hands towards Tohru. "Kitty, you might want to hurry this up. It's taking a ton just to hold him like this."

"Y'all heard the cinnamon roll."

The other students, Personas active and weapons drawn, surrounded Tohru. Carrie cracked her knuckles.

"Rip his guts out."

The sounds of sword hitting armor, water and flames hitting steel and fist hitting chainmail echoed throughout the ninth circle. After a merciless beating, the students finally relented. His armor shattered, his sword fractured and his helmet obliterated, Tohru lay defeated on the ground.

"DAMN, that felt good. Nice to be the one doing the punishing, for once." Max said.

"Wherever my brother might be, he's probably smiling and has no idea why." Kibō added.

"Anyone feel like picking up the pieces of this guy's ego?" Barbara asked.

"Ah, just leave it. He's got an eternity to learn from this. C'mon, we've got bigger fish to fry." Kitty said. The students turned to leave.

Tohru struggled to his knees, holding himself up with his cracked katana. "Don't you dare...walk away from me..."

"Learn to take a hint, dude. You really want another beating?" Sahir asked.

"The narcissist never knows when he's beaten." Sakuya surmised.

"Even when it's become a recurring event." Kenji joked.

"Not often that I can pummel someone and they insist on another lesson." Carrie added.

"Idiots...damned idiots...don't you dare look down on me..." Tohru uttered.

"You're the only damned idiot around here. You've already lost. Why keep this up when it's gonna end the same way?" Kitty asked.

"I don't lose...I am the king...I will never lose to the likes of you...not to her disciples. A bunch of entitled brats from who-knows-where! DIE!" Tohru raised his blade again, and again, was stopped. But not by telepathy, but by a thread embedded into his arm. "What...?" More threads attached themselves to his limbs, forcing him still.

"No, Tohru. You had your chance. This outburst is over."

The students turned to the source of the threads: Rose had arrived, standing next to Jin.

"Doc Rose!" Kitty exclaimed.

"You...! You witch! Sister's most precious puppet. Still masquerading as a human, I see." Tohru uttered.

"Sticks and stones, Tohru. I had hoped that Rin's parting words had gotten through to you, even briefly. And yet, it seems death has made you even more vile." Rose replied.

"Don't pretend that my sister meant anything she said. Those words came after she obliterated most of my body. Unlike you all, I do not bow to every word that comes out of her mouth. What does she have that I don't?!"

"That you think to ask, answers your question. I still have no idea where this endless hostility comes from. Rin loved you. She wanted to walk the same path as you. Your death affects her even now. You are her biggest regret. Yet even with that in mind, she persists. She has chosen to live. Just as your mother and brother have. I'm going to tell you what you should've been told while you were still alive: not everything is about you."

"I won't be told the processes of life from some artificial--"

"My name is Rosemary Minerva Wolfe, and I was born to Canadian behavioral therapist Dr. Mikaela Wolfe, in the world before this one. Circumstances being what they are does not change that I am, and always have been, a human being. Even if that weren't the case, that does not change or delegitimize my feelings or experiences. I feel joy, anger and sadness just like anyone else. I feel the most beautiful love whenever I look at Rin. And when I look at you? All I feel...is pity."

The strings moved Tohru to put his sword to his throat. "Wait...please, wait..."

"No more words, Tohru. You are no longer Rin's kindred. All you are is a bitter ghost. One that has haunted our home for far too long. It's time for you to rest in peace. Goodbye."

Tohru cut his own throat, and collapsed. Wordlessly, he slowly crumbled away into shadow particles.

"He could've done so much for the world. Him and Rin could've been as remarkable a partnership as any. But every imaginable sin gestated inside of him, warping his mind. Wrath, pride, envy. A tragedy that this is what became of him." Jin mused.

"Well you won't catch me mourning too much." Miko replied.

"...? Wait a minute, you're..." Rose began.

"Took you long enough to notice, Rosie." Miko tightly embraced Rose. "I came here to get you and Rinnie. I wanted to thank you for taking care of me like you did."

"It really is you...I can't believe it. Rin is going to be..." Rose began.

"...that's right. We still need to get her back." Kitty said.

"All that's left is the Mistress of Evil herself. Who knows what she's got prepared for us down there." Barbara added.

"Nothing good, that's for damn sure." Max replied.

"Her lair is going to be through those pillars. Steel yourselves. The end is in sight. Failure is not an option." Jin said.

"As ominous and foreboding as ever. We're almost to ya, Prof. All we've gotta do is beat the maybe-possibly devil. No biggie." Kitty muttered.

\---

"Papaaaaaa!"

"What's wrong, apple blossom?" asked the man in glasses.

"Kaito, look at her! She's got sand all around her eyes. Did you trip and fall, sweetheart?" Hana asked.

"*sniff* Tohru...kicked it in my face...cuz he wanted the ball..." Rin said through tears.

"Aw, no. Not again. What is the matter with that boy? Where is he now?" Kaito asked.

"He ran away...*sniff*...that way..."

"Kaito, I told you this was becoming a problem. This isn't just boys being boys." Hana insisted.

"I'm starting to get that now." Kaito sighed. "Hyōtan!"

"So as you girls may or may not know, I'm kind of a rap genius..." Tan said to the clearly disinterested girls.

"Hyōtan!"

"Hold on, ladies. What, Pops?"

"Go find your brother. He threw sand in Ringo's face."

"Oh, for...he's getting a special butt-kicking today."

"No, he won't be. Just bring him here. In one piece."

"Fine, fine. Sorry about this, ladies..."

"Alright, sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up." Kaito said.

"Papa, why does...*sniff*...why does Tohru hate me?" Rin asked.

"Your brother doesn't hate you, apple blossom. He just has a temper. It's nothing to do with you."

"I'm not so sure about that." Hana said under her breath.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll ask him why he gets so mad all the time. Let's just go get you some water for your face."

"After that we can get you some ice cream to make you feel better. OK?" Hana asked.

"*sniff* OK..."

"(What must you be thinking about right now, Rinnie?)"

\---

Rin lay asleep inside the large, liquid-filled tube.

"This ain't the time for nappin', Red. Your runts and your mates are comin' to nab ya. Came all the way down here just to get ya back. Must make ya feel warmer than a salty on a hot summer day." Kerberos said.

"Don't wanna be rude and sleep through it all, do ya? Nah. Let's go give 'em a proper welcome. It'll be the shindig to end all shindigs. And you'll be the guest of honor. Let's get cracking..."

\---

"This is as deep as it gets. The very center of Hell, where its master lies in wait." Jin explained.

The group were in the center of a large, frozen lake. Surrounding them were colossal, stone statues of what appeared to be giants. Their arms and legs were bound to the mountainside by chains.

"The Titans. Bound to the very bottom for their hubris. And there, in the center. That is Cronus." Rose added.

"The same Cronus that tempted and empowered Tohru all those years ago. Little did we realize that he was another Shadow in Kerberos' employ. A creature whose only purpose was to disrupt and destroy. Nearly did the deed, too." Jin said.

"I'm feeling really nauseous...the air here is even worse than the rest of this place..." Natalia muttered.

"Agreed. This is a space that exudes wickedness. What better place for the devil herself to reside?" Kenji said.

"Kehehehehehehehehehe..."

Kerberos appeared before the group, clapping her hands. "Good on ya, mates! I was worried for a hot sec that Toh was gonna waste ya before ya ever got to me, but ya gave his clocks a proper cleanin', eh?"

"You! Enough with the games. Release Rin, now!" Rose demanded.

"Calm yer gazongas, Rosie. I'm as amped to get to the main course as you all, but I've got some business to take care of before that. I've got a proposition for y'all."

"Whatever garbage you're peddling, we ain't buying." Sahir asserted.

"I wasn't talkin' to you, socko boy. I'm askin' the boss lady here."

"Don't even bother." Kitty replied.

"At least hear me out first. Tell me something. What did ya kiddos want when ya started up your little artist's club? Ya wanted to take out the trash in a broken system, yeah? Here's the big problem with that: how do ya fix a broken system when the ones who built the system are unfixable? I'm talkin' about the human race as a whole, the whole shebang."

"So what are you pushing now, that humans can't be fixed?" Kibō asked.

"I know they can't be fixed, kiddo. I've seen a universe die, all cuz one man wanted to undo an entire species' lifetime of mistakes. And what do we end up with? The same shit again, with people doing what people have done since forever. Y'all have seen it yourselves. Murderers, thieves, abusers, the lowest of the low. You saw how crowded it is down here. The human capacity for destroying themselves is as old as humanity itself. You could scream into someone's face what to do, and they'll do the opposite out of spite. Hateful, stubborn, with no love for anything but themselves. I only give 'em torment cuz they deserve it. Ol' Doc Miyatsuko had a chance to fix 'em from the start, and he just left 'em to their own BS. You let them do whatever, and of course they'll destroy themselves. Which brings me to my little proposal."

"You've seen how awful they can be, pussycat. You know better than anyone how selfish and awful people are. Help me tear them apart. Burn it all to the ground. Then life can start over, but with you and your mates pulling the strings. You can be their gods. Fix what needs to be fixed. Make a real change. Think about it long and hard, Kitten."

Kitty fell silent. "So what you're saying is...you'll have everything start over...and we can make it so none of the problems mankind deals with ever happens? We can do that...ourselves..."

"Right on the money, sweets. It'll take a bit of slaughter, but compared to what that old wanker did to the last universe, it'll be a drop in the--"

"I refuse."

"Eh?"

"It's true that people can be awful. Their problems are a hell of a lot deeper than anyone realizes. Maybe starting over would be a good plan...if you weren't the one offering it. I know people can be horrible, but I also know they can be fixed. Mass murder is never the answer to anything. In two short words: get bent."

Kerberos began to snicker. "Eh, can't win 'em all. I was 99.9% positive you weren't gonna bite on that. But a low chance is better than none, right?"

"Enough with your nonsense, villain. Give us back the professor, and end this charade." Sakuya demanded.

"You're not swaying anyone. We've seen the world you've made here, one where evil souls wallow in horror and eternal agony. If that's all you're capable of making, then how can you be trusted with any sort of life?" Carrie questioned.

"Ke....kehehehehehe! Oh, y'all want good ol' Rinnie back, do ya? All ya had to do was ask!" Kerberos clapped her hands.

In a burst of crimson energy, Rin appeared in front of Kerberos.

"Rin!" Rose exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Jin stopped her. "Something's wrong."

Rin's gaze was noticeably dark. She stayed silent.

"Hey, Prof! It's us! We came here to get you." Kitty said.

No response.

"Rin...what's wrong? Please, say something. You know you can tell me anything." Rose said.

"Rinnie...that's really you, isn't it? It's your old pal Miko. You remember me, right? I came here to get you." Miko said.

No response.

Rose got closer. "Rin. Say something. Tell me what's wrong..."

Rin's gaze sharpened. She brought out a lance and pointed it at the group. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME."

The group were stunned and confused.

"You came to 'get' me? I'm not going back to a life of endless misery! That's all I ever get from you. For the first time in my life, I get it. I always thought it was something I did that brought all this hellish despair into my life. But it's always been other people, spreading their misery and running me into the ground. I'm not giving anything to people whose sole purpose is to bring me down."

"Rin...what are you talking about? This isn't like you." Rose said.

"Witch! What did you do to her?" Jin demanded.

"Me? I ain't done nuthin. Rinnie made up her own mind on this one. All I did was air her worst memories on repeat, so she could come over to my way of thinking. Other people tore her life to shreds. Once you've seen the same things over and over, you start to see patterns. And what her patterns told her was that other people haven't done her any favors. So I don't really need y'all to help me tear the planet to shreds, when I've got meself a walking, despair-filled atom bomb right here!"

"That's a lie! Rin would never willingly go along with your madness!" Rose yelled.

"Picking at her guilt and grief and twisting it to your own ends...there aren't words to properly describe what a piece of inhuman waste you are." Jin added.

"Kehehehe! So what if I nudged her along a bit? I did the impossible. I've made the apple crack. Her noggin's filled with nothing now except anger and despair at everything the world's thrown at her. Starting with you lot."

Kerberos snapped her fingers, and Rin's eyes turned yellow. Flames began sprouting around the lake. Rin took on her armor.

"There's the source of everything that's gone wrong for ya, Rinnie. KILL THEM ALL!" Kerberos began cackling.

Rin lunged at the stunned group, an explosion left in her wake.

"Tenshō Onimusha!" Jin transformed into his demon form, getting in front and receiving a hard tackle from Rin.

"Oh, hell. Oh hell." Kenji uttered.

"Listen to me, Rin! You're being controlled...she's making you attack us..." Jin struggled to hold Rin back.

"She's not making me do anything. Thanks to her, for the first time ever, I'm in control of my life. She showed me the truth about you all. Getting me wrapped up and thinking your misery is mine. Do you know how guilty I felt, watching you mope around with that scar on your neck, thinking it was my fault you were like that? Never once thinking to tell you to suck it up and move on? Not like you've got a wife and kid and a good job or anything like that, nah, you're just depressed." Rin chided.

"If I didn't know better, I'd be offended by that, but I know who's pulling the strings. I know that isn't you talking."

"Whether it's me talking or not doesn't matter. Only thing that matters is that you won't be." Rin summoned her lance, and prepared to bring it down. She was halted before she could do so.

"Nnngh...too strong...can't hold her...for too long..." Natalia struggled.

"What are we supposed to do? We'll be scorched if we try to get close..." Kenji questioned.

"My fireballs won't do anything. Maxie's lightning might just make it worse." Sahir conceded.

"I can't get Nimue close to her...it just evaporates." Barbara added.

"Are we seriously screwed here?" Kitty asked.

"Can't...too...much..." Natalia's hold began to slip.

Before it could break, threads emerged from the ground and ensnared Rin. She turned to the group.

"Et tu, Rose?"

"Please don't make me do this, I'm begging you. You know this isn't who you are. You're sounding like..." Rose began.

"Say it! SAY HIS NAME! Tell me I'm no better than him! DO IT!" Rin bellowed.

"Oh, boy. Much as I'd love to stick around for a ripper of a blue, I've got some bizzo of me own to take care of. Namely sendin' your mates in the other world over our way. Have fun gettin' scorched, Team Drongo~." Kerberos' jewel began glowing as she started to disappear.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kitty sprinted and leapt at Kerberos, hitting the jewel with her charged-up hand.

"Hey, the hell are ya doin'?! That shit ain't a toy, you don't know where it'll--"

Kerberos vanished. And so did Kitty.

"Kitty-san! What just happened?" Sakuya questioned.

"Oh, God. Now she's gone off...with her." Barbara uttered.

"As if we didn't have enough problems!" Sahir griped.

Rin's power began flaring, as Rose struggled to hold her. Jin had gotten up, and was grabbing Rin from behind.

"This really is Hell. Kitty, wherever you are...you better keep safe." Kibō said.

\---

Kitty woke up on the ground. She was in the hallway of an advanced-looking building. Everything was gray-toned, save for her eyes, which were a distinctive pink. "Where am I now? I'm really not in the mood for any more mind games..."

She overheard someone approaching. A young brown-haired woman wearing a nurse's uniform came down the hall. Beside her was a younger boy.

"C'mon, sis, just lemme come with you! I'm tired of being locked up in the room all day."

"Sorry, Robbie, but the docs have already told me off about bringin' you with me to work. I can't be worryin' about you while I'm dealin' with patients."

"You're always worryin' more about them than me! You only ever show up when I'm goin' to bed! It's like you don't care about me at all!"

"Robbie, you know that ain't true! You're all I've got left, boyo. Look, I've gotta help out Doc Miyatsuko today. If his little experiment goes bonko, someone's gotta be there to patch everyone up. If it wraps up without a hitch, I'll be back in an hour or two. We can have a round or three of Tekken after that. Sound like a deal?"

"Alright. But you'd better be back quick."

She hugged him, and he started back down the hall. Kitty went completely unnoticed.

"That lady...Kerberos? Who's the kid?"

"Robbie." Kerberos, eyes glowing red, appeared next to Kitty.

Kitty readied for an attack. "Settle down, pussycat. I ain't down for a scrap at the moment. I just wanted to make a point."

"Oh what, you're gonna show me your tragic backstory to make me see things your way? You're wasting your time."

"Before you shut yourself down, why not listen to what I got to say?" Kerberos looked over to the departing boy. "That was the last time I ever saw Robbie. After all these years, a truckload of scenarios have gone through my noggin. What if I stayed in with him that day? If I brought him along, would he have ended up like us? Alone in the universe with no end in sight? Would I've wanted him to still be here, knowing how it all turned out?"

Kerberos motioned for Kitty to follow. "C'mon. Let's not lose the ditz. There's more to see."

Kitty followed Kerberos down the hall, passing by numerous lab areas and offices. "You already know this, but the world we came from was just about donezo. Wars and diseases took out most of the population. Every bright mind left gathered in this one spot to try to fix it. Just like people. Don't know that a problem needs fixin' til it's starin' em in the face. Especially when the problem's their own fault."

They reached one office space with the door labeled "Dr. Reiji Miyatsuko". Outside, Sheila Chambers spoke with a dark-haired woman and a small, light-haired girl.

"So that's you with the Kaya lady. And the little girl is..." Kitty began.

"Aye. That's our Rosie. Heh, even as a tyke she never wore anything that wasn't blue. Some things never change."

Kaya entered the room, while Sheila stayed outside with Rose. "Must be tough to imagine for ya. Someone like me lookin' after her? I wasn't always so borked. I had a real soft spot for little runts. Lookin' after Rosie was always the highlight of my day. Bright as the lights on Bourke Street, even then."

Kitty observed. For a moment, she wasn't staring at Sheila with Rose. For a moment, it was herself with Shizuka.

"Look familiar, pussycat?" Kerberos asked.

"Why are you showing me this? Even if you used to be like me, it doesn't change that you're a murderous psycho demon now."

"I want you to get that I wouldn't be where I'm at now if it weren't for the quack in that office. All the people in this joint had their lives taken by that brainless dolt. Literally..." Kerberos noted two figures speaking nearby, Tony Blackshear and Sara Sigurdsdóttir. "...or figuratively."

"I spent billions of years just foolin' about, goin' with whatever the quack said. One day I decide to take a gander at the world inside the human brain. Maybe find out why the Doc's so obsessed with it. I wasn't expecting to see what I did. The levels of evil and hatred that sat beneath the surface. I kept sayin' to myself, 'People are awful'. I repeated it so often to myself, that things started clickin'. My brain woke up, and it all came floodin' back. The old world. All the folks that died. Robbie. I couldn't handle it. I wanted to punish the Doc for all of it. He burned it all away and built somethin' to replace it? Then I'll burn the new shit down. He hasn't suffered properly like we all have. He can play God while the rest of us muck about in a life without end, not knowing what we'd lost to get here. My bro is long gone. Doc took his and everyone else's chance away. I'll make sure he gets his."

"Kitten, I'm thinkin' Sir Big Nose picked you for this role cuz you out of everyone in your squad can understand where I'm comin' from. Put yourself in my shoes. Imagine that it was your big sis that got the raw deal. That it was lil' Shizuka that got cursed with this never-ending Hell of a life. Imagine that all of the crap just hit you at once. You tellin' me you wouldn't lose it after that?"

Kitty remained silent.

"My offer's still on the table. Help me make him pay. Help me fix this broken world. It can start over the right way. You can do the right thing."

"...Prof...she tells us all to be compassionate. To understand where someone's coming from. I can say that...I'm sorry for everything that happened. That your brother and everyone else had their lives taken. But, we live in this world now. There's nothing that can change what's been taken. Death isn't fixed with more death. Lin...Shizuka...my friends...I'd be destroyed if they died. Losing them like you lost your world would probably drive me nuts. And that's why...I'm not gonna take your offer. I'm gonna do the right thing."

"And the right thing is...stopping you here, and ending all of this."

Kerberos looked frustrated. "I figured as much. You've made your choice, pussycat. Ain't my fault if it's a dumbass one." She snapped her fingers, and the scenery changed.

The two were now back on the moon, miles above the Earth.

Kerberos tossed away her hood and cape, and drew her scythe. "Long as I've got your Prof as my battery, you won't be hurtin' me too much."

"Doesn't much matter. No matter how tough you are, there's no one that can't lose. I know my friends'll come through and snap Prof out of it. All I've gotta do is hold you off until then."

"Heh. Losing hasn't even crossed your mind, has it? This is gonna be a shock to the system, then."

"I won't be the one getting a shock, Jack-O. One-on-one against the ultimate evil. My RPG itch is being scratched like crazy."

Kerberos beckoned Kitty forward. "C'mon, then. Let's get serious, 'hero'."

\---

"Rin, I need you to calm down. You can't keep this up. You'll turn everything to ashes if you stay in that form--yourself included." Rose pleaded.

"What difference would it even make? Most of the people here want to die, anyway. Everyone goes around, moping about how horrible their lives are. And I'm the one that has to listen to it all. I've been through enough horrible things on my own, but then everyone has to heap their pain onto me. What's being around people gotten me except more anguish?" Rin bit back.

"Dammit all, Rin, you know that's not you talking. I'm sorry if it gets overwhelming for you, but friendship is about taking on each other's burdens. People come to you because they know you're the kind of person who can listen and sympathize with them. None of us would be where we are now without you." Jin replied.

"Please, Proffesor, listen to what they're saying. You're not this sort of angry person. You've shown us nothing but kindness and understanding since the school year began. Even knowing who my brother is, you haven't treated me any differently from anyone else." Kibō said.

"You comforted me when I was feeling guilty about Max. Kenji when he was feeling conflicted. You brought us into your home so we could have somewhere to air out our problems." Barbara added.

"Even me, someone who wasn't your student and actively spied on your students on behalf of your enemies. What you did in telling my professor about the abuse I was receiving meant more than you could ever realize. No adult had ever stood up for me like that before." Sakuya added.

Rin remained silent.

"Jin, I need you to let her go." Rose said.

"Are you out of your mind?! She'll--" Jin objected.

"She won't hurt me. No matter how dark her mind is, I know she would never hurt me."

"Famous last word material...you'd better be right." Jin let go of Rin, reverting to his human form due to strain.

Rin stood still, her armor receding. She fell to her knees. Rose got down in front of her. She put her hand on Rin's face. "It's okay to feel upset. It's okay to be frustrated with the pain and suffering all around you. I've always said that your greatest strength and your biggest weakness is that you care too much. It took you less than a day to decide you wanted to keep Shizuka around. Even with all of the added responsibilities, you've never lost your smile. Pain is something for more than one person to bear, and I decided long ago that I would bear yours for eternity. And if my words aren't enough for you..."

Miko approached. Rin's face froze in shock. "You...you can't be..."

"I can be, Rinnie. Oh, did I miss that face."

"Why are you here...you don't belong here..."

"I came down here to get you. Figured I should save you at least once, after everything else you did for me."

"Miko, I'm...I'm so sorry. Those last few months are burned into my mind. I blame myself completely for it. If I hadn't found you in the forest that day...you never would've..."

"None of that, beautiful. If I had died in the forest, I would've died without ever feeling like I was loved. I got to be myself for a while thanks to you. No matter what kind of bug I brought into the house...no matter how sick I got at the end...you never got upset with me. You took me to the mountains so I could transition in peace. You took in my little sister without a second thought. You finished our armor! And you look so cool wearing it! You did all of it for me...if that isn't love, I don't know what is."

Rin was already in tears. "All this time...I've blamed myself for everything that's happened. That I'm a magnet for horrible things, and people shouldn't be around me. I don't know how to...how to make these thoughts go away. Do I have a right to be happy when there's so much pain around me?"

"Rinnie..." Miko knelt down next to her. "You need to forgive yourself."

"It's time, my love. Your guilt can't define you forever. It's time to allow yourself to live without regret. Want me to show you how?" Rose's eyes changed to their natural golden hue. "Your turn."

Rin paused. Wordlessly, she closed her eyes. The scars on her arms, long hidden by her power, manifested themselves. Crimson particles began to emerge from around her, dissipating into thin air.

"Her arms..." Barbara uttered.

"The reminder of my worst mistake. I'd kept them hidden all this time out of shame. But now..." Rin reopened her eyes. "I have...no need for regret."

Rose and Miko both happily embraced her. Jin, lying on the ground, weakly raised his fist up. "Suck it, Kirby."

The area briefly shook. "Ugh, now what?!" Sahir griped.

"Now that Kerberos' hold on Rin's been snapped, she's lost her main power source. Her power is intrinsically linked to this place, and it's fluctuating madly. If there was ever a time to strike her down, it'd be now." Jin explained.

"I can pinpoint her and Kitty's exact location and send you to them." Rose said.

"What about you all? You're not staying down here, are you?" Kibō asked.

"We've already exhausted all of our strength. We'd be a liability." Rin replied. "I don't doubt that you all will come through. I'm proud that you all were my first students. I know you can end this nightmare. For the living, for the dead...and even for Kerberos herself. Work together, and there's nothing you can't accomplish. If any lesson I've given you sticks, let it be that."

Rose put in the coordinates, and a portal opened.

"Alright. Everyone ready?" Kibō asked.

"Welp, my gut's churning, my legs are shaking, and we're off to fight the closest thing to the Devil there is. Yeah, about as ready as I'll ever be." Max replied.

"Once it gets down to the bitter end, someone's gotta step up and be the hero. And do the ladies ever love a hero~." Sahir stated.

"Is that seriously all you think about?" Kenji shook his head. "In any case, I am prepared. I'd rather not lose whatever peace I've achieved. And I still have my personal project to finish."

"I've lived through far too much to see it end now. You don't even need to ask if I'm prepared." Carrie said.

"Old me would've turned around and run off like a scared puppy. But new me has things to live for. No more Scaredy Cat Nat." Natalia exclaimed.

"It wouldn't do for me to turn away from Kitty-san after she's done so much to comfort me. It is time to put an end to millenia worth of misery." Sakuya replied.

"I have things to look forward to. Dreams that need to be accomplished. So do billions of people that are counting on us to win. Let's win, and take back our lives!" Barbara exclaimed.

"You didn't think anyone was going to turn away now, did you? Or are you the one feeling doubts at the very end?" Kenji asked.

"Of course not. Thunderbolt Kyoko's son doesn't know how to submit. I just needed to know where everyone was at." Kibō replied. "Okay. Let's not keep Kitty--or our host--waiting any longer."

The students entered the portal one-by-one.

"Good luck, everyone." Rin said.

\---

"...!!!"

Kerberos stopped. She grasped her jewel, which was flashing erratically. "The fuck...no...they didn't...tell me they didn't pull it off."

"Heh." Kitty was breathing heavily, and had been cut and bleeding from multiple areas. "The sweet sounds of something not going according to plan."

"Shut it! Nuthin...nuthin could've...gk!" Kerberos fell to one knee. "No way...Rinnie was my ace! How in blazes did they..." Energy sparked from her jewel.

"Not doing too hot, huh? Do you need a minute?"

"Take that shot-fox grin off yer gabber, pussycat. Even if I've been cut off from Rinnie, I've still got plenty in the tank. Enough to gut ya to pieces."

"One of us, maybe. But you're not playing against the whole field, are you?"

The rest of the students appeared in front of Kitty.

"Guys!" she exclaimed.

"Didn't think we were gonna leave our fearless leader high and dry, did ya?" Sahir asked.

"You're done, Kerberos. The professor's been freed, and you're outside of your world. You've lost." Kibō said.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight! Just go off to some far part of the universe and leave us alone!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Your future has become rather grim. Has giving up really not crossed your mind?" Sakuya asked.

"...keh. Kehehehehehe...y'all really haven't been payin' attention, have ya? I might've had my batteries ripped out, but I've still got some juice left. Ya really wanna save this mudball and all the rotten lil' sheep runnin' around it? Ya really think you can save 'em?" More energy crackled.

"Whether we can do it ourselves or not, we have to try. We can't give up on the good in the world, just because there's bad in it. We're just nine kids. Our lives haven't really started yet. We aren't gonna destroy 'em now. Your world is gone. We aren't gonna sit here and let you take ours!" Kitty declared.

More energy sparked. "A'ight. If that's how ya want it." Kerberos began to float up. More and more energy surged around her. It erupted in a large burst, and what had been Kerberos was now replaced with a large, inhuman beast, its lower half buried into the ground. It bore three long, snake-like necks, ending off with demonic, canine heads. Six leathery wings jutted out from its furred backside. Kerberos' jewel had grown in size, and was still embedded in the beast's chest.

"Life, and death...freedom and security...order and chaos...you get to pick how this goes. Are ya gonna be the heroes? Or martyrs? Come on, then, brats! Either you get sent to the great beyond, or me! Now BRING IT! SHOW ME WHY YOU DESERVE TO LIVE!"


	43. God, Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the fate of all life hanging in the balance, the Ashen Artisans see through their quest to defeat Kerberos, once and for all.

April 6, 2029

"...the time is nigh. Retribution comes. For this sin I have birthed." Miyatsuko mused, looking out the window.

"Always so profound. Are you sure this is how you wish to go out?" Kaya asked.

"None of what has happened would have occurred without my own hubris. Dimitrios and the others suffered for what is ultimately my own sin. It is far past time for me to offer my life as payment." He paused. "I know that any apology would mean little..."

"It would. So don't offer one. I've spent the better part of eternity despising you for this mess you made. The only solace I take is that I kept Rose from the fate that befell the others. So if you expect me to weep over something you should've done eons ago, you really don't know anything at all."

"Noted. I never expected any sort of sympathy. Farewell, Kaya. Don't dally around here for long. You have a wedding to prepare for, after all." Miyatsuko vanished.

"Hmph. Patronizing sycophant."

\---

"(Why are you fighting back, pussycat?)"

All was in slow motion. All three of Kerberos' canine heads were charging energy in their gaping mouths, as the students stood firm. Kitty could hear Kerberos' words in her head.

"(This world ain't worth saving. What do ya got to go back to? No mates back home, Sis is halfway to being a taipan, Pops is a has-been swelling up more than a roo corpse in the GAFA. I could give ya whatever ya want. A happy home and legions of simps clawing to get a piece of ya. You'll be more loved than a Twitter doggo. Just help me waste this mudball!)"

"(I already told you where you can shove it. I'm not destroying anyone else just to make me feel better about myself. If I get adoration, it'll be cuz I earned it. I'm not taking your bait, and neither is anyone else.)" Kitty rejected.

"(Oh, we'll see about that.)"

Kerberos' voice began echoing inside the rest of the group's heads.

\---

"(You know more than most how shite people can be, Sakuya. The universe gave you a body you didn't want, and now you get to be judged and bothered for it til the end of time. I can fix it. Make peeps think different. I'll even throw your Ma in as a bonus!)"

"(I'll be doing no such thing. I don't need your empty words to help me find what I desire. I'll change hearts and minds through my own effort.)" Sakuya retorted.

\---

"(You know you'll never be able to bring that broad around your fam, Sahir. They'll have you banished to the ends of the Earth for it. I can make a more accepting world for ya. I can make it so you never tear up your leg, either. Just follow what I tell ya!)"

"(Nuh-uh, Queen Spook. That was no one's fault but mine. I won't mess up the planet just to fix my own problems. I'm gonna keep running forward, even if it's hard!)" Sahir proclaimed.

\---

"(You've gotta see my way of thinking, right, pommy? Follow my lead and you can live however you want!)"

"(Insults aren't exactly how you woo someone over to your side. In any case, I'm already living the way I desire to. I don't need a devious harpy like you to help me do that.)" Kenji replied.

\---

"(Nats, you have to get where I'm coming from, right? People are cruel. They almost made you leap from a building. Why try to save 'em? You could be so much happier...)"

"(Cuz I'm not dumb enough to believe that they're all like that! And I'm not dumb enough to follow your lead, either! I'll be happier with you gone, thank you!)" Natalia proclaimed.

\---

"(You. You of ALL people have to get it, Carrie. Human cruelty took your family away from you. I can fix all of it. I can give you Mum and Dad back!)"

"(I won't believe that for a second. I won't dishonor their memory by selling out the rest of the planet. And my family is right here.)" Carrie retorted.

\---

"(I can fix all of your screw-ups, Maxie. Pops doesn't gotta be a drunk, you don't gotta hurt your sis. My world got stolen. Wouldn't it be justice to take this one away from the quack?)"

"(Genocide isn't justice, freak. I'd never go along with your BS. My mistakes are my own, and I'll fix 'em my own damn self.)" Max responded.

\---

"(You've seen it for yourself, Barbie Doll. There's millions of blokes like your Pops out there. You can help me fix it so that there's none of 'em. You can sing your tunes forever without worrying about arseholes like that!)"

"(The only tune I'll be singing is one celebrating you losing. They aren't as horrible as you think they are. I'm not buying anything that comes from that mouth of yours!)" Barbara replied.

\---

"(Keebles--)"

"(Don't even try it. Nothing you could offer could make me want to join up with you. None of it would be worth it if it meant ruining billions of lives. I don't submit. Not to you, or anyone.)" Kibō interrupted.

\---

"Didn't get the responses you wanted, did you?" Kitty asked.

She had moved onto the top of the main head of Kerberos.

"You're asking way too much of our motley crew. The most we should be worrying about is stuff like exams. Not whether it'd be alright to blow up the universe. You know already how unbearable it would be to have everything taken from you. We aren't gonna help you do it to people that had nothing to do with that. We're done listening to your crap. And on that note..."

She selected a single spell on her list: "Ultima".

"It's fitting that your end comes from your own flapping jaw. So here it is--a gift from your friendly neighborhood Ashen Artisans!"

Kitty placed her hand inside the gaping mouth of the beast, firing the spell directly into it. A huge explosion ensued, sending the girl flying. 

The remains of the beast were left in a smoldering heap. Soon, the environment began to shift and fizzle out.

\---

The group found themselves back in Akihabara, in front of the train station. "We're back home...does that mean..." Kibō pondered.

"You guys!" Tenko, with the rest of Rin's friends, shouted.

All around the city, the demonic beasts began to crumble away. The sky returned to its normal azure hue.

"Kitty-san!" Sakuya exclaimed. Kitty had fallen to the ground.

"Never ask me...for anything ever again." Kitty deadpanned.

"She's alright." Kenji quipped.

"I don't believe it. You runts actually pulled it off. But where's Red and everyone else?" Shūjo asked.

The jewel on the torched Kerberos' chest shook and crackled. A light shone out of it. Rin, Rose, and Jin appeared, along with a clearly exhausted Ryōma. "Never again. NEVER." he complained.

"Oh shut up. You know you loved it." Jin replied.

"BESTIIIIIE!" Tenko lunged at Rin.

"Wait a minute, Tenko, I'm--ah!" Despite protests, Tenko embraced Rin tightly.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again, you hear?! That goes for you too!" She wrapped an arm around Rose.

"That really isn't necessa--ah!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well. Guess I know where I'm at on the totem pole." Jin said.

"Stupid!" Tenko punched Jin in the gut.

"Ow! The hell?!"

"I was working my way up the pole, you dummy!" Tenko tightly hugged him.

"Okay, okay ah-ah-ah-ah-ah that's where I got burned--"

"I hate to break up this...touching moment, but there's still one thing that needs sorting." Hiyoko gestured at Kerberos.

Singed in every visible space, the Mistress of Evil bore a dejected expression. "Heh. Y'all keep bein' all lovey dovey. I gave ya an out from the tedium. And ya shot me down. A lot of good this little win'll do ya."

Kitty got up. She stood before Kerberos.

"Well, pussycat? I'm waitin'. You gonna give me some jokey little quip before ya put me outta my misery? Flex a bit about how wrong I was? Ooh, maybe hold out your hand all sappy-like, like you wanna be mates now. I always love those kinda shit endings. C'mon, give it to me. Either finish me or not. I'll be headin' back to Hell if ya off me. Probably gonna be chained to the bottom or somesuch. Only the best for the ex-master. Might be temporary, anyway. I can always come back--"

"You'll be doing no such thing."

Miyatsuko appeared behind Kerberos.

"Fa--it's you." Rose uttered.

"You rancid pile of shit!" Kerberos yelled. She got up and grabbed Miyatsuko by the collar. "Everything's broken cuz of you! Give it back! All of it!"

"It's too late for that."

"The hell it is! You could just find some other planet and start all over! The world. The people. Robbie. GIVE THEM BACK!"

"My interference with the order of things ends today. What's done is done, Sheila. Would you want Robbie to see you as you are now, having done so many unspeakable things?"

"I'm only this way cuz you fucked everything up! I can't go another minute knowing what was lost! If you're not gonna bring it back, then please...please, I'm beggin' ya...just kill me." Tears began streaming down her face. "You damned us all with that 'Survive' order. I don't want to come back again. I'm fine with goin' away forever. If you do one thing right by us all, just stop this bleedin' torture, already."

"As you wish."

Miyatsuko placed a hand on Kerberos' head. She broke down into particles, and was absorbed into him.

"You all performed beyond my wildest expectations. I never imagined the day would arrive when the evil haunting the world would be put to rest. Ringo. I have you to thank. When I chose you those years ago, I hoped you would end this curse I inflicted on the human race. You, your friends and your charges did what I had thought impossible. I cannot thank you enough for that."

"I did what the world needed me to do. That's all." Rin replied.

"And you, Rose."

"Hmph." Rose looked away.

"I suppose I have no right to say anything, circumstances being what they are."

"No, not really. But, even past all that...I should thank you for one thing. You brought me to Rin. I wouldn't have the life I do now if it weren't for you. For better and for worse. So...thank you. Doctor."

"Ha. Scornful to the end. You are your mother's child. For better and for worse. Ngh!" Miyatsuko grasped his chest.

"Aw hell, what now?" Jugo asked.

"Tell me it's not gonna be God Mode Kirby, because I am in NO MOOD." Kitty griped.

"No. Not again. Kerberos' time has run out. And after many lifetimes...so has mine." Miyatsuko replied. "Even now, her cells are trying to bond with mine. She will fight and claw to the bitter end. So I must put one final end to it."

"How do you intend to do that? Do you intend to..." Carrie asked.

"All I had wanted...was to save my world. I wanted to stop the deaths of billions, and instead I destroyed trillions. I have lived a lifetime of regrets and mistakes. No matter what my intentions were, the sins I've committed are immeasurable. And they've gone unpaid for long enough. So I will go somewhere far from here, and I will end her suffering...and my own. The souls I destroyed will finally be able to rest."

"So take one more word of advice from an eternal fool: keep being good to one another. Make this world as wonderful as you can make it. Treat every day like the gift it is. Don't let your world suffer the same fate as ours. I've seen it for myself that you have the power to do anything. So please...live."

"Will do, Doc. And thanks...for letting us all be here right now. For the mountain of bad that came out of it, a lot of good did too. I prefer to think about the good. If you stick with the bad, then you end up like Kerberos. I don't think anyone wants that. So, y'know. It isn't all bad." Kitty said.

"Hm. A simple way of looking at it, and yet, there's an appeal to it. Ngh...there's no time left. Please continue to live joyously. And Rose...goodbye."

Miyatsuko vanished.

Rose looked away, expressionless.

\---

"This is it, Kerberos...no. Sheila."

Miyatsuko floated above the sun.

"I know you can hear me. This will be where it can finally end. You can appreciate the symbolism. You and I will be burning forever. It's only fitting that this is where it can begin. I can feel your presence. Simultaneously begging for the end and lashing out against it. In our own ways, we're both monsters. So I can think of no better conclusion...than a bath in the eternal flames."

"(I'll see you in Hell, quack.)"

"Of that, I have no doubt."

The doctor allowed himself to fall.

At that moment, billions of years of regret and despair were consumed by the flames, and were no more.

\---

"Knock, knock. Y'all have customers." Kitty joked, opening the door to the electronics shop.

"Oh, thank God. I was starting to scout out who I was gonna eat first." Shinji replied.

"Could you not look at me when you're saying that?" Kaido complained.

"Nah, man. He's high on sugar and low on fiber. You'd be killing your teeth." Shūjo said.

"B-Boss! What the hell?!" Kaido griped as Hiyoko giggled.

"Hey, would ya look at that..." Jugo pointed outside. People were walking around. The streets were full. "Like nothing happened at all. Boy are they gonna be confused when they look at their calendars."

"Well you all enjoy your little hug fest. I've got places to be." Ryōma began walking away.

"We'll make sure to call the next time the Earth's in danger, Tsutsugo. You're first on the list for that." Jin joked.

Ryōma stuck up his middle finger. "Bite me, Mirai."

"Was he a pain in the you-know-what the whole time?" Tenko asked.

"Unbearable. But not as cold-hearted as he wants you to believe."

"MY BABYYYYYYY!" Kyoko leapt at Kibō.

"Oh GOD--MMPH!" She squeezed him. "Mom, could you...maybe loosen it up...just a bit?"

"NEVER! I'm not letting you go off ever again! Never ever ever!"

"Kid...you have SO MUCH explaining to do." Kabu chided.

"Maybe when his face stops turning blue..." Max uttered.

"Oh, apple blossom. I think someone wants to say hello." Hana said.

"Gimme." Rin took the very sleepy-looking Shizuka. "Hi, lovebug. Sorry to make you worry. Me and Rose had to...deal with some things."

Shizuka looked up, and took notice of the scars on Rin's arms, along with the change in Rose's eyes. "Did someone hurt you?"

"These are from a long time ago. I hid them because I was ashamed of them. But I'm alright now."

"Hey, sis...your eyes..." Tan uttered.

"Mine turn to gold and yet it's hers that grab your attention?" Rose teased.

"That's not what I mean! I'm just saying something looks...different. Can't put my finger on it."

"I think I can tell." Hana said. "The stress and tumult I would always see in your eyes isn't there anymore. You look...at peace. What exactly happened?"

"What happened? Well..."

Rin thought to the last thing that happened before leaving the underworld.

"(You take it easy, Rinnie. You and Rosie keep being good to each other. And keep being good to Shizuka for me. Just remember that whenever you see a centipede crawling around or a moth hanging around a window, that's just me stopping by to say hi. This isn't goodbye. It's 'the next time I see you better be when you're an old granny with tales to tell'. Remember to not be so hard on yourself. Life gets a lot easier that way. Peace out, hive-mates!)"

"What you just said. I found my peace."

"Hey, so...that means we won, right? We can all just head back and there won't be hooded cultists or primordial death gods waiting around the corner to snipe us, right?" Kitty asked.

"Uggh, I hope so. This whole adventure's made me miss my bed." Barbara groaned.

"Um, about that." Rin began. "Sorry to burst everyone's bubble, but it's still fairly early in the morning. We've been MIA from work and school for the last three days. I think you know what I'm getting at."

"Seriously? We went through all of that and we've gotta jump right back into school?!" Sahir asked.

"Could we go back to the moon? For like, a field trip or something?" Natalia asked.

"Sorry, everyone. One more day off and we might be in serious hot water. I'll need to come up with a plausible explanation for where we've been." Rin replied.

"Well, I mean...everyone's been gone for the last day or so, right? Maybe it won't be as big of a deal." Carrie suggested.

"Uggggh...this suuuuuuucks." Sahir groaned.

"I'll try to take it easy, today." Rin giggled.


	44. Sun and Moon, Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after Kerberos' defeat, the victors gather to celebrate the wedding of Rin and Rose.

July 14, 2029

Mid-day in Ikebukuro. In front of a television station, a young woman in business attire exited. "I'll be back in half an hour. I'm taking my lunch at home." she said to a coworker.

"Enjoy yourself, 'RiddleBreaker'." the coworker replied with.

"It's been six months since Kagami left, you can stop calling me that."

The woman walked the short distance to a nearby apartment complex. She pulled out her keys, and opened the door to her apartment. "I'm home!"

A small boy popped up from behind the couch, wearing a white mask. "RAWRRRR! I'M A SCARY MAN!" he let out.

"Oh you certainly are." the woman joked.

"What part of that mask tells you that it's a 'rawr' mask?" A man in a Yomiuri Giants baseball jersey walked into the room.

"He's just playing around, Ryō."

"I'm just saying, it's more of the 'scary cool' variety. Least I think so."

"If that's what you're going with. Is lunch ready?"

"Delivery dude should be here any minute. But you're gonna want to sit down."

"Did something happen?"

"Junko, would I say as much if there was nothing? Watch and be amazed."

Ryōma unpaused the TV, which was broadcasting from the Giants' main facility. A man in a dress shirt and tie, flanked by other men in formal attire, bowed his head in shame.

"--has just admitted to using performance-enhancing drugs for years, as well as switching urine samples with others in order to pass random drug tests. One such case back in 2023 resulted in a false positive for rising Giants star Ryōma Tsutsugo, which in turn led to Tsutsugo's expulsion from Nippon Professional Baseball. It is as yet unknown what, if any, compensation will be offered for those who were falsely accused of taking PEDs, though it is expected that a formal apology will be forthcoming."

"Returning now to our scheduled news feed, investigators are continuing to search for escaped convict Kyohei Ishi--" Ryōma muted the TV.

"Is this real? Like, this is live?" Junko asked.

"It's real. The SOB came clean. My phone's been buzzing for the last hour. This is what I've been waiting for for years." Ryōma felt his phone buzzing, and looked at the most recent message.

"You're welcome. 😈 - Mirai"

"I don't have to walk around with my head slumped over anymore. They're already talking about compensation to avoid me suing their butts off for defamation. I can finally start looking for work without having that monkey on my back. And if it all works out like I think, we can move out of here. Get a house and all the good stuff that comes with it."

"Ryō, that's...that's incredible!" Junko embraced Ryōma.

"What do you think, junior? We can get a big house with a big backyard for us to play catch in. Would you like that?"

"Oh, yeah! Then I'll grow up and be the best ever like you, Papa!"

"Don't get too far ahead there. Can't call myself the GOAT if I only played pro for a year, can I? Nah, we're gonna make you better." Ryōma patted his son on the head.

"Are you not gonna try getting back into the game?" Junko asked.

"No, too many burned bridges at this point. My playing days are way behind me. But I heard through the grapevine that there's a certain high school in Naruki that just had an opening for a baseball coach. Mirai's neighbor works there. She might be able to put a good word in."

"Well call her up right now! No time like the present."

"Well, there might be a problem there. She's pretty occupied for the rest of the day."

"How come? School's been out for a while now."

"Oh it's got nothing to do with school. As it would happen, she's getting married."

\---

"Sensei, have you got it working?" Carrie asked.

Mt. Shirayuki. Flowers abounded, on the ground and in the trees. Shinji was working on a laptop. The students all appeared on split-screen from their respective homes. "Can y'all see it?" Shinji asked.

"I can see that booger in your left nostril pretty good." Kitty joked.

"Kitty-san, could you try being a little more proper? This is a wedding after all." Sakuya chided, coming from the same location as Kitty.

"Ah, it's not like anyone can smack us from across the sea. Hey, show of hands. Who here's not wearing pants?" Kitty asked.

Sahir began to lift his hand, but quickly shifted to scratching the back of his head upon realizing nobody else was raising theirs. "Uh, sorry. Felt a bug."

"Mmhmmmmmm." Max uttered, unconvinced.

"Ooh, since we've got a few minutes, I wanted to show y'all the new place." Barbara said, showing a number of Native American pieces behind her and Max. "We finally finished moving in yesterday."

"Goodbye Kentucky, hello Oklahoma." Max added.

"Ooooh, it looks great, you guys!" Natalia said.

"Yeah, and not a minute too soon. Just in time for my visit." Kibō said.

"One weeeeek, heehee. Mama's been wanting to meet you like crazy. I've had to keep reminding her that it's too early to start talking about hearing bells. She can be a bit kooky that way." Barbara replied.

"Gee, that sure seems familiar." Max joked. Barbara proceeded to pinch his side. "Ow!"

"I thought you said you were moving to the plains." Kitty said.

"These are the plains, Kitty. Houses exist on the plains." Barbara replied.

"Did you think we were moving into a tent in the middle of nowhere?" Max asked.

"I didn't say anything. Y'all are putting words in my mouth. You guys heard me, I never said 'tent'." Kitty replied.

"You were insinuating--" Max began.

"You always think the worst of me, geez."

"It's not entirely unwarranted." Kenji said.

"Nope." Sahir added.

"Bullies! See them ganging up on me, Maggie? Y'all didn't even come to my birthday party yesterday." Kitty griped.

"Because none of us live in Korea, Kitty." Kibō retorted.

"I don't know why you're getting upset, we all sent you birthday messages yesterday." Carrie said.

"Ah, speaking of sending things. Have you all been getting the packages I sent you?" Kenji asked.

"Mine actually just got in. We wanted to wait to open it until we all saw each other." Kitty pulled up a box.

"Excuse the amount of packing. I didn't want it to break." Kenji said.

"Oh...WOW." Kitty pulled out a small, detailed figure of herself, wielding a scythe and standing with one foot on top of a jack-o-lantern.

"I'm still getting everyone's sent out, but I prioritized yours given the timing. I was actually rather puzzled by what I should have yours showing, but after our adventure through the underworld I had my inspiration."

"Kenny, this is...omigosh. I don't know what to say, this is so badass." Kitty fanned her face. "God, the wedding hasn't even started and you're gonna make my makeup run. You're evil, Kenny."

"I try."

Elsewhere, Jin was looking through his phone. "So the deed's done now, yeah?" Shūjo asked.

"The report's out already. Idiot's on his hands and knees apologizing. All that needs to happen is NPB apologizing and Tsutsugo's in the clear." Jin replied.

"He loves us. He totally loves us. He's gonna want to come to poker night and everything now. Just have to warn him that Jugo cheats."

"What was that about me cheating, partner?" Jugo walked past wearing priest's garb.

"H-hold on a sec, what's with the getup?" Shūjo asked, confused.

"He's officiating, JoJo, remember? You were at the rehearsal." Jin replied.

"I thought he was just a stand-in! When the hell did you become a priest?!" Shūjo asked.

"Dude, I'm from Vegas. There're chapels on every corner. Aside from gambling there's nothing to do except walk around a desert. So I worked on my credentials. I'm ordained in pretty much every major religion." Jugo replied.

"He could marry you off to Kaido without a second thought. So I'd tread carefully." Jin added.

"Gk...! Grr..." Shūjo groaned.

"Excellent use of your vocabulary, partner. Now if you'll excuse me." Jugo walked off.

"Jackass." Shūjo muttered.

"Oh, can the attitude. It's a happy day. Save the drama for the after party." Jin responded.

Inside a nearby cabin...

"Sure you don't want a little sippy, Rin-Rin? It'll take some of the edge off..." Tenko, blushing and giggling, waved around a large bottle of sake.

"I'm not getting drunk on my wedding day, Tenko." Rin, garbed in a red kimono, rebuffed.

"I'm not asking ya to get plastered, just a little tipsy-topsy to liven things up!"

"Tenko, dear, don't you think it's a little early to go so hard on the alcohol?" Hana, holding Tenko's baby, asked.

"You can't ask me that, Mama-san! Our baby's getting married and I'm feeling all the emotions at once, uggggggggh..." Tenko groaned.

"I don't remember you being there when I pushed her out, but if you say so." Hana sighed. "Blossom, are you alright? Nerves starting to bubble up?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. But it's the good kind of nervous. I mean, we've basically been a married couple for a while now. This is just making it official. And...I want to be happy. I'm deciding to be happy." Rin replied.

"SO BEAUTIFUL UHUHUHUHUHU..." Tenko began weeping.

Rin sighed.

In a nearby room, Rose, garbed in a blue kimono, sat with Hiyoko, drinking tea. "My most calming brew. I know you aren't the most excitable person, but I know from experience how fluttery one's heart can get at a moment like this." Hiyoko said.

"It's lovely. I wouldn't be able to make it through today without a cup. I'm almost as bad as Tenko in that way." Rose replied.

"I wouldn't be going that far...hm. Is something on your mind? Besides the obvious."

Rose took another sip of tea. "This moment here is nothing short of miraculous. I should have been killed eons ago. I should have been wallowing in the misery of eternity along with the rest of the Thebans. Rin could have died in the forest, or any number of times. There are a million reasons this shouldn't be happening. But somehow, it is."

"Well, then. Guess that just means it was always meant to be. Not everyone has to wait so long for their destined partner. This shouldn't be possible at all, but it is. Take away all the asterisks, and it comes down to her loving you, and you loving her. For today, that's enough."

"I have you to thank for that. I never would have found the courage to open up to her if you didn't convince me that night...or her."

"Perish the thought. I just sped things along. It was going to happen regardless."

"If you say so." Rose got up and went to the bed, where Shizuka lay while listening to her headphones. "Rise and shine, little bug. It's time to go."

"Okay..."

"Do you have a moment?"

Rose turned to the doorway. Kaya had suddenly appeared. "Mother...you came."

"Of course. I waited for the entirety of existence for you to wake up. Did you think I wouldn't be here for your most joyous moment?"

"I haven't seen you since the moon. What have you been doing?"

"Leaving you to your own life. That's all I ever wanted. I decided back then that the next time I saw you, would be when I gave you away. I've kept you away from the world for long enough. So here I am."

"Well then...let's not keep everyone waiting."

Outside, Rin's party had already come out. "Ya got this, sexy...no pressure at aaaaall." Tenko slurred, rubbing an embarrassed Rin's shoulder.

Jin snatched the sake bottle from her other hand. "HEY!" she griped.

"Nnno. NO." Jin spoke as if she was a misbehaving puppy. "You'll get this back later."

"You're the one that bought it for me, meanieeee."

"I giveth, and I can taketh away."

"I wuv yooooou."

"Nope, not gonna work."

Tenko tried snatching the bottle from Jin, which he held away from her grasp.

"Oh, this is disastrous." Jugo sighed.

"It's just Tenko being Tenko." Rin replied.

Jugo looked over to the cabin. "And here comes Bride No. 2. Places, people!"

"Oh God, this is happening." Rin uttered.

"Keep it together, blossom. Don't need to turn 'hyperventilating during matrimony' into a family tradition. You'll be fine." Hana went to take a seat.

"Thanks, Mom...wait, what was that about hyperventilating?"

"Anyone want to take a bet on how many dry eyes there'll be between us after this?" Max asked.

"We've already got one set out of the picture." Kenji said.

"And whose fault is that?" Kitty asked.

The ceremony began. Rose was brought by her mother to the altar. She handed Shizuka over to Hiyoko. The girl turned to the laptop, being held by Shinji, and waved. The students waved back.

Tan, sitting next to Shinji, blew into a handkerchief. "Take it easy, ya big goof." Shinji rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey, Tan Man, how's the mix tape coming along?" Kitty asked.

"*sniff* It'll be out when it's out..." he sniveled.

"You're still asking about that mix tape?" Natalia asked.

"Public needs to know, girlfriend." Kitty replied.

"Alright, ladies. Take your hands." Jugo said.

"Oh boy, it's happening." Tenko uttered.

"You're just ready to fly out of here, aren't you?" Jin asked.

Rin and Rose grabbed each other's hands. "Hi." Rin uttered.

"Hi." Rose responded.

"You look beautiful."

"I don't need to say it back. I don't like stating the obvious."

Tenko began to gasp, only for Jin to cover her mouth. "Calm yo'self."

"Now I would do the usual spiel, but I think you two have waited long enough. No one's got any objections, right? Thought not. So I'll give the floor to you two to say what needs to be said." Jugo said.

"I've said it enough times. You've been everything to me for the last decade. Best friend, confidant, motivator, homemaker...my rock. I would be absolutely lost without you. I'm overjoyed that I can finally tell everyone that the girl in the flower shop with the mesmerizing golden eyes and striking platinum hair...is my wife." Rin spoke.

"When we met, I swore that I would dedicate my entire existence to you. What I didn't know then was that I had spent the entirety of existence sleeping. I see now that I had been waiting, for all of eternity...for you. This deep, unending love I feel...if I had known you back then, it would have lasted for all the time I was slumbering. Ours is a love that will last forever. Of that, I have no doubt." Rose replied.

"AAAAAH!" Jin covered his eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, you dumb teddy bear! You can't keep it together, either!" Tenko griped.

Everyone else began laughing.

"God, we're such a mess." Rin said.

"I would have it no other way." Rose replied.

"Just one big, flat-out bonkers family. So with...that in mind, let's keep it professional. I already know the answer to this, but Boss...do you take Rosie to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Jugo asked.

"Uh-huh." Rin answered.

"And Rosie...?"

"Stating the obvious again. Of course I do." Rose replied.

"Alright. So then...by the power invested in me by the great state of Nevada, I hereby pronounce you wife and wife. Y'all can kiss your bride."

Rin and Rose did so.

"*sniff* Don't you be judging me, Higashikata...I see you blubbering over there." Jin uttered.

"*sniff* Shut up, man...it's all your fault..." Shūjo covered his eye as a teary-eyed Hiyoko rubbed his shoulder.

"Welp...guess we all lost that bet." Max uttered, as every one of the students was in tears.

"You lie. My tear ducts are broken. This is facial sweat." Kenji retorted.

"Whatever, man...you do you." Kitty replied.

Rin picked up the laptop. "Hey, everyone. Glad you could make it...sort of. I know it's either really late or really early where most of you are. I really appreciate you tuning in."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Teach." Sahir replied.

"You two look so much in-love...I'm so happy for you both." Carrie added.

"I'm just sad we couldn't be there in person...I'm losing my mind not being able to hug everyone..." Natalia uttered.

"Give it a month. I'm sure you'll have plenty of them saved up." Kenji said.

"So, Proffesor, you have plans for a honeymoon? Somewhere exotic and romantic, perhaps?" Barbara asked.

"Not too far off. We'll be staying here in the mountains for a few days. Mom'll be looking after Shizuka for us, so it'll just be the two of us." Rin replied.

"Uggh, my princess! I miss her so bad. You give her an extra hug for me, okay?" Kitty asked.

"Of course. She keeps asking when you'll be coming back to sing her to sleep."

"Aw, jeez...don't need to put me on the spot like that..." Kitty blushed.

"Hehe, sorry. I have to get back to the party. See the nine of you in class next month, okay?"

"Wait, nine? Does that include..." Kibō pondered.

"Oh, um, I was going to wait to surprise everyone in-person, but..." Sakuya began. "I'm transferring into your class. I figured it would make everything easier."

"For real? So you're gonna be...right there, huh..." Sahir started turning red.

"Yeah, buddy. She's gonna be riiiiight there." Max teased.

"Guuuh, I, uh..." Sahir babbled. Several of the girls started giggling.

"Alright, I'll stop before this gets disastrous. Take care, everyone. I expect everyone to be on-time come August. See you then." Rin bid everyone goodbye.

"Okay, battery's almost out...I'll be closing the feed now." Shinji said.

"Guess that's it, huh? Well...see you clowns later." Max said.

"Au revoir, my loves." Carrie said.

"Hug you guys when I see you!" Natalia said.

"Peace out, friends of mine." Sahir said, crossing his arms.

"Until the next chaotic year." Kenji added.

"I'll be counting the minutes until karaoke night~." Barbara said.

"Stay in one piece, everyone." Kibō said.

"Take care. Next semester will be here before you know it." Sakuya said.

"Yep. The reunion of the loony bunch. Hopefully we won't be fighting off the Devil next time around." Kitty said. "Ya girl Kitty, signing off, babies."

The feed cut out.

Later that night, Rose sat on a bench, looking up at the moon.

"There you are. Everyone was wondering if you'd gotten cold feet and ran away." Rin said, sitting down next to Rose.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone worry."

"It's alright. Most everyone's headed for home. Shizuka was long overdue for a nap. Mom took her back a little while ago."

Rose put her head on Rin's shoulder. "I'd imagined this several times in my head, yet...reality feels even better than anything I could come up with." Rose said.

"I get that. Being here makes it even better. It feels like everything important between us has happened here. Even--"

Something zipped by the two women, and landed on a nearby tree. It was a giant hornet.

Rin giggled. "Hi, Miko."

"She made it after all."

The hornet flew into the forest.

"The moon looks especially bright tonight..." Rin mused.

"I always felt so drawn to it...like a memory that was trying so hard to come out. I traveled so far...across time and worlds. To be here, with you. Nothing else matters more than this one moment in time. And all the moments that come after. I love you."

"And I love you."

The two women sat in silence for a moment. "You know...I think there's one thing missing." Rin spoke up. She got her phone, and brought up an email. "The girls sent me this and told me to wait for the perfect moment."

She brought up a video, showing Kitty and Barbara in their dormroom. "Hiya, Prof and Doc! It's your gals, Kitty and Barbie in all of our pre-recorded glory." Kitty said.

"We've been wanting to do a duet for SO long now, and then we brainstormed and thought of what to do for it. Then a little birdie told us what you two's favorite song was and thought it'd be super cute if we could sing for you on your wedding day!" Barbara added.

"So without further ado..." Kitty pressed a button on her phone, and a song began to play.

"'Fly Me to the Moon'. Oh, you." Rose said.

"What better time than now to fill your heart with song?" Rin winked.

"As if you don't do it every waking moment. I love you, Rin."

"I love you, Rose. Let's give the girls their stage."

The two sat and listened to the lyrics, among the moon and the stars. For that moment in time, nothing else mattered.

The sun and the moon, forever and always.

\---

THE END


	45. GAIDEN 1: Aura of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after the Theban threat had finally been put to rest, life for Rin Kubo and her friends had begun to return to normalcy. A mere week after she had exchanged wedding vows, another major change was about to come to her circle of friends.

July 21, 2029

Northern Japan. A small cottage in the mountains. Outside, children were playing, enjoying the warm embrace of the summer sun.

All except for one.

She wanted to be with the other kids. She loved being around other people. But the sun hurt her. The other kids made fun of how she looked. Her snow-white hair, her pale skin and eyes. Her only real companion was a small plush toy of a white-colored bird.

So she sat in the shade of the cottage, nobody to play with save for that small white bird. Her appearance and higher need for care made finding potential parents more difficult than usual. She had been left as a newborn four years prior, and the owners of the cottage worried that she might never find a permanent home.

Then the lady of the house got off the phone. She approached the girl, a smile on her face.

"Aura. I have some wonderful news for you, dear. There's a couple in Naruki City down south that saw your profile. They'll be coming up here tomorrow. They want to take you back with them. You're going to have a home of your own."

Just like that, the tides of fortune had changed dramatically.

\---

"I hope you don't mind me calling you two over on such short notice."

Naruki City, one of several bureaus in Tokyo. Inside the grounds of one large estate, two women were sitting in a garden.

"Not at all, Hiyoko. We haven't stopped by to chat since we got back. You know Rose can't say no to a tea party." replied the bespectacled, red-haired and garbed young woman.

"I'm sorry, but was it me who got stars in their eyes at the thought of having one of Hiyoko's tiny cakes?" Another young woman, with pale skin and platinum hair, yellow eyes and dark blue clothing walked over with a pot of tea.

"Hey, don't call me out like that! It's not a crime to like desserts."

"Yes, Rin, of course. I'll hold you to showing the same excitement next time I make dessert. I'll accept nothing less."

The lady of the house, in a yellow sundress with bells in her long, brown hair, giggled. "I see that married life hasn't stopped you two from teasing." Hiyoko said.

"We're only a week into it. Give it a few months and I may become outwardly lustful." Rose replied.

Rin took off her glasses and began wiping them with a handkerchief, while blushing. "Sorry, this sudden wave of heat just came around me. S-strangest thing." She quickly put her glasses back on. "Anyway. What did you want to talk about, Hiyoko?"

"I could sense some excitement in your voice when you called. What's on your mind?" Rose asked.

Hiyoko fidgeted in her seat. "Well...me and JoJo have been planning something for a few months, and now that it's finally happening I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Mamaaaaa." Rin felt a tugging on her shirt.

"Yes, Shizuka?"

"There's a bunch of butterflies over by the flowers, can I go look?" asked the brown-haired girl, garbed in bug-pattern clothing and headphones.

"Of course, lovebug. You know you don't need my permission to look at bugs. Just make sure they don't make you their queen and fly away with you."

"'Kay." The girl ran off.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh, not at all. What I wanted to talk about does involve Shizuka, in a way." Hiyoko replied. "You see, before I called you, I was on the phone with an agency regarding some...life-altering changes."

"Life-altering? It's not another operation, is it?" Rose asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that. It was...an adoption agency."

"Adoptio--Hiyoko. Are you saying you and JoJo are adopting a child?" Rin asked.

Hiyoko nodded. "Mmhmm. I got the call this morning. Everything's gone through. We're heading north tomorrow to bring her home."

"Oh my GOD! Hiyoko, that's amazing! Tell us EVERYTHING." Rin exclaimed.

"Yes, please do. Everything." Rose repeated.

"Okay. So I'd realized long ago that giving birth myself would be far too risky given my condition. Seeing you two so happy with Shizuka made me...well, a little envious, to be blunt. JoJo was hesitant at first, but he knows how badly I've wanted to be a mother. So we've looked into everything, gotten the house prepared, did everything we've needed to. All that was left was to find our child. And then, a few weeks ago...I laid eyes on her." Hiyoko explained.

She pulled out her phone. She showed the pair a picture of a girl, with white hair, pale eyes and holding a small bird plush. "This is Aura. She's four years old, just a little bit younger than Shizuka. She's in a home up north."

"Oh, Hiyoko, she's precious. Her appearance...does she have albinism?" Rose asked.

"A mild case, yes. She has an uncomfortable time in the sun, and the agency explained to us that she could have problems with her eyesight as she gets older. As you can imagine, she'll be needing extra care. But it's care I'm willing to give. I knew as soon as I saw her, read her profile...something in me just clicked. I want to help make her life a little more comfortable. The same way JoJo's made my life more comfortable." Hiyoko replied.

"It's a beautiful thing, Hiyoko. You're doing a beautiful thing. Where is the Underworld Prince, anyway?" Rin asked.

"You rang?"

Exiting the house was an imposing young man, wearing a dark dress shirt and pants, a messy brown ponytail extending past his shoulders. A dark eyepatch was draped over his left eye.

"Sorry to interrupt Lady Hour, but the agency's on the phone. They just want you to air out a couple more things."

"Oh, of course. Excuse me, girls." Hiyoko got up, took the phone and walked to the side.

"Soooo. Mr. Tough Yakuza Man is turning into Girl Dad. Here I thought it'd never happen." Rin said.

"EX-Yakuza Man. Already had to drive that point across with the adoption people." Shūjo replied.

"I can't imagine that went over easily. 'Higashikata' isn't exactly an unknown name in terms of crime families." Rose said.

"It most certainly didn't. I had to send all of my records over. I haven't spent a night in jail since I was fifteen. I'm a legitimate business owner now. The one caveat about this is that the girl's gotta take Hiyoko's last name. Outside of her old man, 'Kagetora' doesn't have the same level of notoriety that my name does."

"I'm glad it still worked out in the end. I know how badly she's wanted this for a long time. What made you finally agree to it?" Rin asked.

"I exist for her benefit. Everything I do is so she can be happy. And honestly...I feel for this kid. Abandoned as a baby, adoption made harder cuz of how she looks. I know Hiyoko sympathizes with her. She knows what it's like to come from nothing and have her body turn on her. How do I ever say no to that?"

"Well if you show this girl even 1% of the devotion you've shown to Hiyoko, she'll have nothing to worry about." Rose said.

"And now Shizuka can have a little playmate. She's been counting the minutes until my students come back from summer break. It'll be good for her to have another girl around to play with." Rin added.

"My thinking exactly. The agency told us that none of the other kids come near Aura cuz of her looks, and she's been super lonely. Having friends with a girl close to her age was a huge plus for them. Now here's hoping they can actually get along."

"I trust you left out some of the other...details?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, like they'd believe that we have ghosty powers and can go inside people's thoughts and beat up demons and moon people." Shūjo replied.

"Well that way you just make it sound ridiculous." Rose took a sip of her tea.

"I just want to make one thing clear, JoJo." Rin began. "This is nothing like getting a pet or a plant or what have you. This is an enormous responsibility. Especially considering Hiyoko's own health issues. She and this girl are going to need 160% from you. Parenting's a massive undertaking. Promise me you'll take this seriously."

"Okay, okay, you know I'm gonna. Don't need to give me a lecture, 'Professor'. This girl won't have a sad day in her life. You've got my word." Shūjo replied.

"I mean it. I know Hiyoko'll give it every ounce of energy she has. But on some days she might not be able to. She needs you more than ever. We and everyone else will be as supportive as we can, but ultimately the buck stops with you. You treat Hiyoko like a queen. This girl's going to need that same kind of devotion. I'm serious, JoJo."

"Yeah, I can see that. You won't have to worry. I'm gonna do everything I can. I know it's a big adjustment. Y'all, Jin and Tenko have made that ABUNDANTLY clear. They gave me that same scary look you're giving me now. Am I really that untrustworthy?" Shūjo asked.

"You're the one with the snake tattoo. You tell me." Rose mumbled while still sipping tea.

"I trust you, JoJo. It's my mom instincts kicking in. I expect nothing but the best from everyone. 160%. Nothing less."

"...yeah. Yeah, I get it. 160%. Nothing less."

Hiyoko approached. "What's with the serious looks? Did something happen?"

"It's nothing. Just some friendly chit-chat. I'm gonna head in to finish packing. Y'all have fun." Shūjo headed back inside.

"Remember, JoJo. Nothing but the best." Rin dictated. He gave a thumbs-up in affirmation. She turned to Rose. "What's the look for?"

"Nothing. Other than you being somehow more attractive when you're being serious." Rose deadpanned.

"Teases, teases, teases...aw, no! Look what she's gotten into now..."

Shizuka, standing near a flower patch, was covered by several butterflies. "Pretty..."

"Oh, they're harmless, beloved. We've seen a certain relative of hers covered in FAR worse." Rose said.

"I guess. At least they aren't ants, or spiders, or wasps, or..." Rin began to name off countless types of dangerous bugs.

"While she's preoccupied..." Rose turned to Hiyoko. "I'm thrilled for you. I know how certain you are about this. My one concern here is your health. Are you sure you're prepared for full-time parenthood?"

"Love, I've never felt more prepared for anything. I know what it's like to be born into nothing. I want to give this girl the kind of life that's been given to me. You said it yourself about Shizuka. You just know when someone's meant to be in your life. That's how I feel right now." Hiyoko replied.

"This girl has no idea that she's hit the parent lottery. You'll do amazing. Right, Rin?"

"--or bed bugs, or mosquitoes, or centipedes, or--hm? What were you saying?" Rin snapped out of her train of thought.

"We were just discussing how cute you look in that shirt." Rose fibbed.

"No shame. At all. I can't." Rin shook her head.

"You love it enough to have put a ring on it." Hiyoko teased.

"And I don't regret it in the least. So, I was told there would be desserts?" Rin tried changing the subject.

"I'll go fetch them right now. You two stay comfortable." Hiyoko went inside. She took another glance at her phone. At the silver-haired girl. At Aura. Her daughter.

Her daughter.

A tear dropped from her eye. It was real.

\---

July 22, 2029

"You alright?" Shūjo asked.

"I feel better than I have in years, my love. Today of all days, I'm going to make it through. Everything is wonderful." Hiyoko assured.

"You worry too much, Boss." A goateed man in a dark suit poked his head out of the couple's dark car. "With how much she's talked about today, I'd just assume she's taken enough meds to keep a dry camel on its feet."

"I'm just making sure, Kaido. Don't need this kid seeing her faint on Day 1."

"Just saying. You're not a wall of steel yourself."

"Bull. When's the last time you saw me cry?"

"Last week at Rin and Rose's wedding?" Hiyoko replied.

"Nope. Didn't happen. That was Jin doing his illusion BS."

"If that's what you're gonna go with..." Kaido sighed.

The door to the cottage opened. "They're here to see you, Aura. Don't be shy." an older woman said.

The girl poked her head from behind the door. She looked hesitant.

"Kaido. Hand me the umbrella." Hiyoko requested.

"Aye-aye." He did so.

Hiyoko walked over to the door. She looked down at the girl. "It's alright. The sun's a bit bothersome today, isn't it?" She unfurled the umbrella. "Come now. It's too lovely a day to be hiding inside." She got on her knees.

The girl stepped out, still clutching the white bird plush. She was in a white dress, with a large bow in her hair.

"Good girl. My name's Hiyoko. I came from far away to meet you. Your name is Aura, right?"

"Y...yes..." the girl quietly affirmed.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. And who's your little friend?"

"...his name is Hoots...he's my friend...I take him everywhere...are you...um..."

"I'd like to take you both home with me, Aura. I've been waiting for you for a very long time. If it's alright with you, I'd love to be your Mama."

"Mama...?" The girl's eyes widened at the realization. "I've never had...a Mama..."

"Well, sweetheart...I'd love to fix that."

The girl embraced Hiyoko in a hug. She reciprocated as tears streamed down her face. The girl fiddled with one of the bells in Hiyoko's hair. "Pretty sound..."

"Lemme hold this for ya." Shūjo had walked over, and grabbed hold of the umbrella.

Aura appeared spooked. "Don't be scared. This is my JoJo." Hiyoko assured.

"Hey there, pretty girl. I'm not as scary as I look. And I guess that you can call me Papa." Shūjo added.

"Papa..." Aura pointed at the eyepatch. "Are you...a pirate?"

"Heh...well, I work on boats. So...I guess I kinda am a pirate."

"Ah..." Aura looked at her plush. She walked over to Shūjo, and placed the owl on his shoulder. "Ahahahaha...pirate!" The girl giggled.

"Tch...hehehehehehe..." Shūjo tried and failed to suppress his laughter. He sighed. "C'mere..." He embraced the girl. "You keep that smile up, y'hear? You're not gonna have any more reason to frown from now on. Swear it on my life."

"You're going to be so happy now, Aura. We have everything you could ever want. And we have a big group of friends that can't wait to meet you." Hiyoko added.

"Oh yeah. Your crazy aunts and uncles. You've got no idea what you're being brought into. You're gonna love it." Shūjo assured.

"OH, YOU GUYS!" Kaido suddenly appeared behind the couple and embraced them, tears in his eyes.

"DUDE!" Shūjo griped.

"Ah, and speaking of crazy uncles..." Hiyoko began. "This is Kaido. He, ah, works for us."

"I am naught but your humble servant, Miss Aura! Forever at your beck and call!" Kaido bowed.

"Is he...a pirate, too?" Aura asked.

"Well he's got salt in his brain, I know that much." Shūjo grabbed Kaido by the shoulder and dragged him back to the car.

"Those two...oh dear." Hiyoko sighed. "Listen, Aura. I know what it feels like to not have a home, or a family. But it's going to be different from now on. You'll have more love in your life now than you'll know what to do with. Do you want to see your new house?"

"Yes...yes, Mama!" Aura nodded excitedly.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that...let's go home. Your home." Hiyoko grabbed the girl by the hand, and walked back to the car.

\---

"Oh my GOSH! Look at this fluff! She's like a little snow angel!" exclaimed a brown-haired woman wearing a green jacket.

"Easy there, Tenko. She gets spooked rather easily." Hiyoko cautioned.

"Aw, she's got nothing to be spooked about. Your name's Aura, right? I'm Tenko! You can call me your crazy aunt. And this right here..." Tenko picked up a carrier with a baby in it. "This is my little Rina. She's still a tiny thing, but once she gets bigger, you're gonna be super friends. Then I can teach you all about the Bestie Manual!"

"What's the Bestie Manual...?" Aura asked.

"I'm so glad you asked! You see--"

"ANYway. Before you start making her head explode." Shūjo interrupted. "Where's that hubby of yours? Off brooding somewhere?"

"The walls have ears, Higashikata." proclaimed a menacing voice from behind Shūjo.

"GAH SH--ugh. Jin! I hate when you do that! Creeps me the heck out."

"You should be expecting it by this point." replied the man in a black-and-blue hooded jacket. He dropped his hood, revealing mid-length dark hair and a short beard.

Aura looked spooked by the sight of him. She quickly hid behind Hiyoko. "Don't be scared, Aura. He's not as menacing as you think." she assured.

Jin knelt down to Aura's level. "Hey. Cute plushie you've got there. You like plushies?"

"...um...yes..."

"You and me'll get along just fine. I like them too. I'm Jin. Nice to meet you."

"See that, Aura? My Jin might look scary, but he's the biggest softie you'll ever meet. He's more teddy than grizzly." Tenko said.

"Don't listen to her. I can be scary if I want to be."

"Not according to my background~." Tenko pulled out her phone, and the background was an image of Jin asleep on the couch, a Pokémon plush beneath his head and the baby asleep on top of him. An embarrassed Jin hid his face underneath his hood.

"Teddy bear..." Aura chimed in, amused.

"Is it 'Messing with Jin' time, already?" asked a man's voice with a southern accent.

"Oh great, here comes Officer Yokel." Shūjo grumbled.

"Be nice, JoJo. I'm glad you could make it, Jugo. I know how busy you must be." Hiyoko said.

"I'm off-duty for a minute. Had to come and see this." Jugo was in an officer's uniform, with messy brown hair and a cowboy hat hanging behind his head. "Howdy there, little lady. The name's Jugo. I'm a pal of your folks."

"If that's what you call it." Shūjo grumbled.

"Pay your ol' pa no mind. I only get the urge to clock him once in a blue moon."

"And he knows not to do that cuz I'd have his badge."

"Are you a cowboy?" Aura asked.

"Somethin' like that. There's a lot of cowboys where I come from. Home's a ways away from here. But all my pals are around here, so here's where I'm at."

"I appreciate the sentiment." Shūjo said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hello, hello, hello~. Sorry we're a little late. Someone didn't feel like getting up from their nap." Rin entered the room.

"Hi, neighbor~! Fancy meeting you here!" Tenko exclaimed.

"Tenko you told them we were coming...never mind." Jin sighed.

"Now let me get a good look at you." Rin knelt in front of Aura. "You are even more adorable in person than in your pictures. My name's Ringo. Everyone calls me Rin. It's so nice to meet you, Aura."

"Your name is 'apple'...? Is that why you're red?" Aura asked.

"Hehe, maybe my mama knew what I'd look like when she gave me my name. I like to think so, anyway."

Aura took notice of Rin's arms. They were covered in faded scars. "Did someone hurt you...?"

"Oh. You would ask me that. This happened a long time ago. When I was sad and lonely. But everything's alright, now. I'm happier than I've ever been, and I have all these amazing people around me. And I'm glad to add you to that, Aura." Rin gave the girl a hug. "One of my students always talks about hugs helping people feel better. I tend to agree with that."

"Now isn't this a precious scene." Rose knelt down next to Rin. "Hello there, Aura. My name is Rosemary. You can call me Rose. I'm Rin's wife. And you...are just the cutest little thing."

Aura looked at Rose in awe. "Your hair...you're like me..."

"A little bit, yes. I'm from up..." Rose pointed upwards, then moved her finger to the side. "There. Canada. Where mooses and maple syrup come from."

"Good save, Rose." Rin whispered.

"Well I'm not lying." Rose whispered back.

"And actually, there's someone else we really want you to meet. Shizuka?"

Behind Rin and Rose, Shizuka had her headphones on and was sitting on the couch.

"Go on, Aura. Go say hello." Hiyoko prodded her on.

"Sorry, she can be a little shy. She's never been around another girl her age." Rose said.

Aura nervously approached Shizuka, who was distracted by her tablet. "Um...ummm..." Aura fidgeted a bit.

Shizuka finally looked up and took notice. "H...hello..." Aura mumbled.

".....are you a ghost?" Shizuka asked.

"Shizuka! Don't be rude. She was just saying hello." Rin chastised.

"Sorry, Mama." Shizuka uttered.

"Maybe we should give them some time alone." Hiyoko suggested.

"Yeah, they don't need a buncha grown-ups gawking at 'em." Jugo agreed. The adults exited the room, though made sure to stay close enough to listen in.

Aura got up on the couch next to Shizuka. "Um..."

"....."

"....."

"....."

"S...sorry...I'm not very good at this..." Aura muttered. "Everyone I say hi to runs away..."

"That's kinda mean. I don't think you're spooky or anything." Shizuka replied.

"But you thought I was a ghost..."

"I didn't say you were a scary ghost. I think you look cool."

"R-really?" Aura perked up.

"Uh-huh. You kinda look like my Mama Rose. I think it's cool."

"Th...thank you...um. My name is Aura."

"I'm Shizuka. I like your birdie."

"Thank you...his name's Hoots. I take him everywhere. I like your headphones."

"Thanks. I like butterflies. I like a lot of bugs. The coolest girl in the world gave it to me. She's smart and sweet and pretty."

"Really?"

"Well that's what she told me to tell people." Shizuka pulled out an index card. "She wrote down more stuff but...I can't read very good."

"That Kitty, I swear..." Rin mumbled.

"Hey, um...sorry for calling you a ghost. That wasn't very nice." Shizuka said.

"Nobody's ever said they were sorry to me before..." Aura mused.

"Well they were just meanies. The cool girl always tells me to say sorry when you do something bad." Shizuka took off her headphones. "You wanna listen?"

"Oh, um...sure. If it's okay."

"The cool girl and another cool girl sing this one. They always play with me and sing to me. But they live far away. Listening to them makes me happy."

Shizuka put the headphones on Aura and pressed 'Play'. "Wow...they sound so pretty..."

The adults looked on from the next room over. "Is anyone else's heart melting or is that just me?" Tenko asked.

"Sure that's not just indigestion, Valkyrie?" Jugo joked.

"I'm so happy to see them taking to each other so quickly. This is everything I could have asked for." Hiyoko said.

"I'm thrilled, too. Shizuka's felt so lonely without Kitty and Barbara here to look after her. I wanted her to be around more kids her age." Rin added.

"Not only that, but Shizuka had a difficult life before she came to us. Having a kindred spirit around could be comforting for them both." Rose added.

"I think we just gave those kids their first real friend." Shūjo surmised.

\---

"And here's your room, Aura. I'm sorry that it's a little barren, but we wanted to wait to see how you'd like it to look."

Hiyoko led the girl to her bed. "So, what do you think? Are you happy?"

"Mmhmm."

"I know they're a lot to handle, but they're all wonderful people. It's like one big family."

"I like...having a big family. Can I play with Shizuka again?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I can arrange something for this week. You can play with her whenever you want." Hiyoko brushed the girl's hair. "How did you ever fall into my lap? Someone so precious shouldn't have been left alone for so long. I know what it's like...to want a loving family more than anything. That's why I want you to have a life of happiness and comfort. Darling girl...you'll never have a bad day in your life."

"Mama...do you really love me that much...?"

"Oh, dearest...I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. Rin told me that there are people who you just know belong in your life. That's exactly how I felt. How I feel. So, yes. I do love you that much."

"I...love you too, Mama...thank you for...loving me..."

\---

A short while later, Shūjo peered into the girl's room. Aura was fast asleep, still clutching onto her owl as always. Next to her, Hiyoko was also asleep, her arm draped around the girl. Letting out a sigh of contentment, he let them be, and walked outside.

"*sigh*...you're really doing this, man..." He looked at his phone.

"Expecting a call, JoJo?"

Out from the shadows, Jin stepped out.

"The hell are you doing sneaking around? Really trying to prove you can be scary?" Shūjo asked.

"No. Tenko left her phone so I came to grab it. And then I found you being secretive. So now I'm doing my due diligence in making sure you're not being stupid."

"I'd expect this shit from Jugo or even Red. Hiyoko and Aura are asleep. I was giving Kaido a call about covering for me tonight. That's it. Nothing else."

"Mmhmm. Given prior history, you'll forgive me for being skeptical."

"This ain't got nothing to do with old man Kagetora. I know that's what you're thinking. I said it a thousand times, I'm done looking for him."

"For that little girl's sake you'd better be. I should've lied about not seeing him in the Underworld. Maybe that would've finally put the issue to bed for good."

"It IS done for good, I told you--"

Jin got up close to Shūjo. "Now you listen to me. Man to man. Father to father. You have a whole new level of responsibilities to deal with now. Putting people at risk so you can get Hiyoko a miracle surgery that might not even work was already bad enough when it didn't involve a four-year old with her own set of problems. You really want to dig that can of worms back up?"

Jin backed away. "Look. I get it. You'll do everything possible to make your wife comfortable. It's what I respect about you. But it's also your biggest fault. And if you go down this road now, I guarantee it'll cost you worse than just your eye. She has what she's always wanted. You've given a little girl a life she could never dream of before. Don't go back to chasing ghosts, JoJo. Let what you have now be enough. Or...are you gonna tell that girl that she's not enough to make Hiyoko 100% happy?"

Shūjo fell silent. "You're right. Dammit, you're right. I can't afford to do something stupid now. It isn't just me and her now."

"Go back in the house, JoJo. Your family needs your mind on them. Not on miracles you don't need. I don't want to have to give this spiel again." Jin turned to leave. "Give Hiyoko my regards. See you when I see you." He left.

"Tch. That guy really can be creepy when he wants to be." Shūjo turned to walk back in. "Okay. Guess I gotta figure this dad thing out..."

\---

July 23, 2029

"....."

"....."

"...why are you gawking at me like that?" Shūjo griped.

Rose stared emotionlessly at Shūjo while taking a sip of tea. "Monitoring your every move. Just in case."

"You really think I'm gonna screw up that badly? I don't need a babysitter."

"So you don't want me to inform you of that soy sauce stain on your collar, then?"

Shūjo looked down, and grumpily wiped the stain from his collar. Off to the side, Shizuka and Aura were playing.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" Shizuka asked.

"Umm...sure." Aura replied.

"Follow me." The girls walked out of the room, the adults unaware. Shizuka walked outside to a patch of flowers, but Aura hesitated. "C'mon. You gotta be close to it."

"I'm not...supposed to be in the sun for too long..."

"C'mon, it'll only be for a minute."

With some hesitation, Aura stepped out from the shadows.

"--I'm telling you, I don't need another lecture. I'm repeating myself with y'all at this point." Shūjo griped.

"We're lecturing you because you need to understand--wait." Rose looked over to where the girls were playing. "Where did they go?"

Shūjo looked outside. "Oh...SHIT!"

Aura was standing next to Shizuka in the sunlight, peering at the flowers.

"Shit shit shit SHIT!" Shūjo sprinted out the door.

"JoJo, wait! Oh...this can't end well." Rose followed after.

"See this? They aren't scared of me. They like me for some reason." Shizuka had a butterfly on her elbow.

"Woah..."

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" Shūjo came up from behind and picked up Aura. "Are you crazy?! You've got the sun beaming down on you! You could seriously hurt yourself!"

"I'm...I'm sorry Papa...I was just--"

"And you! You know how bad the sun can be for her! What're you doing dragging her out for?!"

"S-sorry, Uncle JoJo...it was only gonna be for a few minutes..." uttered a frightened Shizuka.

Rose suddenly appeared between them. A blue aura surrounded her. "Choose your next course of action carefully, Shūjo. The consequences could be dire."

"Tch...I'm taking her inside." Shūjo walked away.

"Did I...do something bad?" Shizuka asked.

"We'll talk about it later. I'm not done with Uncle JoJo yet." Rose ominously replied.

"You can't just run out there, kid. It's too dangerous for you." Shūjo dictated.

"It was just for a minute...I want to go outside..." Aura muttered.

"You know what the sun can do to you. Especially now in the middle of the summer. What if something awful happened and you couldn't find shade?"

"I just...want to be like the other kids...they can go outside like normal...I don't want to be stuck inside like in the orphanage..."

"JoJo. She's just a child. She made a mistake. You don't have to be so upset with her." Rose said from behind him.

"She could've gotten burned out in that sun! Why am I the only one that thinks this is a problem?!"

"But she didn't. Albino people aren't vampires. They don't dissolve away instantly in the sun. She could go for a few minutes. You can't just shut her in forever. You have to find ways to accommodate her condition. Yelling at her isn't the way to do it."

"It's the only way I know to get a point across."

"She's not one of your lackies. What will you do if this happens again? Make her cut off part of her finger as atonement?"

"I'm not gonna be the bad guy here, I'm the only one being responsible--"

Shūjo turned around. Aura was gone. The sound of a door shutting could be heard in the distance.

"Well I hope you're happy." Rose stated.

The sound of another door opening echoed out. "We're back~." chimed Hiyoko.

"Oh, good. Right on schedule." Rose said.

"...shit." Shūjo uttered.

Minutes later...

"Are you being serious?!" Hiyoko chastised. "For heaven's sake, JoJo, it was an innocent mistake. You didn't have to go so overboard."

"She's spent the bulk of her life stuck inside of a house not able to play with other kids. She finally gets to do that and you go off on both of them? What if she never wants to step outside again because she thinks you'll get upset? What if Shizuka doesn't want to come back around because you yelled at her? THINK! You can be so thick-headed sometimes. This is EXACTLY what I was afraid would happen." Rin lectured.

"That's how I was taught, okay? You need to get it into a kid's head what's right to do and what ain't. So it doesn't happen again." Shūjo retorted.

"Boss..." Kaido shook his head.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Try to clean this mess up." Hiyoko walked off.

The adults sat in silence, Rin and Rose both staring daggers at Shūjo. "I was trying. To keep her safe. What is so wrong with that?" he questioned.

"It's not your reasons we're upset with. It's your method of getting it across." Rose replied.

"She is four years old, JoJo. Never had family or friends before now. And not even a day after giving her a home, you yell at her for a simple child's mistake. You can treat your gaggle of thugs that way all you want, I don't care. That display and reaction is completely unacceptable." Rin chided.

"Sorry we can't all be flawless paragons of parenthood like y'all." Shūjo replied.

"You are NOT gonna flip this around on us--" responded an offended Rin.

"Boss, knock it off already. Just admit that you screwed up and move on." Kaido said.

"I didn't do anything. I was just--"

"Dude. The world we grew up in is way different from how anyone else was raised. We had things hammered into our brains because if we screwed up, it'd mean either prison or the grave. That style isn't gonna work on everybody. Especially not an innocent thing like Miss Aura. Our lives were based around fear. She doesn't need to be afraid of you. She just needs to feel normal."

"....." Shūjo dropped his head, the reality sinking in.

"JoJo...you need to understand--" Rin began.

Hiyoko rushed back in. "She...she's gone!"

"What?! She's not in her room?" Rin asked.

"I knocked and she wouldn't respond...I walked in and the window was open. I tried calling for her but she didn't answer. Oh no, oh no, oh no..."

"Calm down, Hiyoko. She couldn't have gone far. Hopefully she's still in the estate." Rose assured.

"We have to hurry. It'll be sundown soon. She wouldn't need to hunker down and hide from the sun then." Rin added.

"I'll get the staff on it. If she's still here, we'll find her." Shūjo asserted.

"JoJo, you--" Hiyoko began.

"I know, I KNOW, I screwed up. Big time. You can curse me out, slap me, toss me over a bridge, whatever you want. But we need to find Aura first. I need to apologize. I've had this all wrong..."

\---

An hour later. The sun had already set. It was still early enough that most of the homes in the residential section of town had their lights on.

Down one of these streets, a young girl clutching onto a plush toy came to a stop. Her legs were too tired to keep going. She didn't need to hide when it was dark out. But now she was too exhausted.

Aura couldn't understand why Papa was so upset. All she wanted to do was play with her new friend outside, like any normal kid. Her entire life up to that point had been largely spent indoors. It wasn't fair that she had to take so many precautions whenever she went outside.

Then she started to remember how good Mama was to her. How much love she'd shown her in the short time they were together. How cool Papa was when they came to pick her up. And their crazy big family that was so happy to have her there.

She knew she shouldn't have ran away. But she was too tired. So she sat on the sidewalk, clutched Hoots the Owl, and began to sob. "Mamaaaaa...Papaaaaa...I want to go...I want to go home..."

Something stirred inside one of the dimly lit houses. The door opened.

"What's all this noise about...oh!"

Standing on the front porch, holding her phone with the flashlight turned on, was a teenage girl wearing a reddish-purple tank top with images of magnolias on it. Her dark hair was tied back by a similarly colored ribbon. She walked up to Aura.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? What's the matter?"

"*sniff* My Papa got mad at me...I did something I wasn't supposed to...and I ran away...but now I'm lost and tired...I wanna go home...*sniff*"

"Poor thing...let's try to call your parents or someone else, okay? I don't have the best lighting in the house, but you can stay here while we find someone to take you home. Can you stand up?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Okay. Grab my hand. You must've done a lot of running if you're this tired."

Aura did so, taking the girl by the hand and going inside.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"I'm Aura..."

"Aura? That's a lovely name. My name's Sakuya. Now let's work on finding your parents."

\---

"I'm sorry that it's a little dark. There hasn't been electricity here in a very long time. So for now, I'm pretending that it's the 1700s." Sakuya said.

The house was dark, lit only by candles. Aura was seated at the kitchen table. "I only have a few non-perishables with me. You must be hungry after running all the way here. Please, help yourself. And sorry again that it's so dark."

"It's okay...I'm used to being in the dark..."

"So I can see from your complexion. It must be difficult. Your body getting in the way of having a normal life. I...understand that, in a way. But enough of my moping..."

"Do you live here by yourself?"

"Well...'live' is a strong word for it. I lived here a long time ago. But...bad things happened here. Very bad things. So I left. And then...more bad things happened. And even though good things are happening now, it's still difficult for me. Until school starts in a couple of weeks, I don't have anywhere else to stay. So, here I am."

"You don't have a family?"

Sakuya paused for a second. "My father is...where he deserves to be. Where he can't do anymore bad things."

"And your Mama?"

"....." Sakuya didn't say a word. "Why don't you tell me about what happened that got you here?"

"I...went outside when I wasn't supposed to...and my Papa got mad...he got mad at his friends...so I ran."

"Was your father angry because you could have been hurt by the sun?"

"Mmhmm. But it was only going to be a minute...I just wanted to go outside like a normal kid...yesterday was so fun, finally having a family...I never should've ran...I miss my Mama and Papa..."

"I see...I'm so sorry. I understand you wanting to do normal things. But it sounds like your father only wanted to keep you safe. If you just came to the house yesterday, he must be adjusting to this, too. I'm certain he regrets his actions now. And they both must be worried sick." Sakuya got next to Aura. "Just sit here and relax for a bit. I can work on finding your parents. It'll all be fine. Okay?"

"Okay...thank you..."

Aura gave Sakuya a hug. "Hugs are...good for making people feel better..."

Sakuya giggled. "That's right. It's a very good healing tool. A dear friend of mine always says as much."

"Hey...do you know the red lady?"

"Red lady? Wait...this red lady wouldn't happen to be Ringo Kubo, would she?"

"Uh-huh...she gave me a hug yesterday...she's friends with Mama and Papa."

"Unbelievable. I'm starting to think that everyone in this town knows her...well you just made this a lot easier. Time to make a call..."

\---

Within half an hour, there was a knock at the door. Sakuya opened it, to find Hiyoko and Shūjo standing there, with Rin and Rose behind them. "I believe I have something of yours."

Aura walked out slowly. Hiyoko quickly picked her up. "Oh, thank every deity out there...I was so worried..."

"I'm sorry, Mama..."

"Don't be...I'm just relieved that you're alright."

"Hey, kiddo..." Shūjo muttered. "I'm glad you're alright. Listen, I'm...sorry about getting angry. I didn't want you getting hurt. But I really messed up getting that across. I come from a place where that sort of thing is normal. But that's not what you need. I don't want you to be scared of me. So...could you ever forgive me?"

Aura reached out for Shūjo. "Guess that's a yes." He grabbed hold of her.

"Thank you for this, Sakuya. But I have to ask..." Rin began. "What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the summer with Kitty."

"I was. But I came back a couple weeks early. In truth, I didn't want to keep imposing on her. So I'm staying here until the school year begins." Sakuya replied.

"In a dusty place like this? With no electricity or running water? Absolutely not. Rin?" Rose objected.

"I'm not going to let you squat inside this house for two weeks. We have a spare room. Grab your things. I'm not taking no for an answer." Rin dictated.

"You're too kind, Professor Kubo, but I couldn't impose. Academy staff already go after you for your closeness with us. I don't want to add more fuel to that."

"Your objections are noted. And hereby ignored. I'll help pack your things." Rose replied.

Sakuya sighed. "I'll try to be as helpful as I can. I'm sorry for intruding."

"You aren't intruding. I'm inviting you in. Take it as a thank you for keeping Aura company." Rin replied.

"If I could just take a moment." Hiyoko walked over. "I think someone wants to give their own thank you."

"Thank you, pretty lady..." Aura uttered.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. Anyone would've done the same. I hope it's happier for you after this."

"It will be. I'll make sure of it. Thanks again. Now let's get you home, kiddo." Shūjo said. The three soon departed. Contrary to the mood earlier, Aura was able to sleep peacefully that night. All of the fear was gone. Her plush in hand, her happy family life could finally begin.

\---

"Call us if you need anything. Rin and I are right down the hall. Don't worry about waking Shizuka. She sleeps like a rock." Rose said.

"Thank you again for your hospitality, Mrs. Rose. I'll try not to be a burden." Sakuya replied.

"Think nothing of it. Have a good night." Rose closed the door behind her.

Sakuya sat on the bed, musing over the day's events. Her thoughts were broken by an alert on her phone. She'd gotten a message, the sender listed as "Caroline B."

"Carrie-san? What would she want at this hour..."

"Bonjour, Sakuya. I hope this message finds you well. When you can, please give me a call."

The next part of the message sent Sakuya reeling.

"It's about your mother. I believe I may have found her."


	46. GAIDEN 2: Blooming Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For eight years, Sakuya Tsumomo had no clue as to the whereabouts of her mother, the only family she felt was still alive. But with the help of a diligent friend overseas, her long loneliness could be coming to an end...

2021

Naruki City. One of hundreds of houses in the residential section of the city. Outside of a smattering of religious paraphernalia on the front lawn and porch, it was unassuming.

As the old saying goes, looks can be deceiving.

On this day, a contingent of police squad cars had descended upon the quiet neighborhood, officers lying in wait for the call to enter the house.

This was the residence of Buddhist priest Masato Tsumomo. Naruki police had been investigating the priest and his followers closely, amid rumors and allegations of sexual abuse amongst the sect. This, along with stories of sermons becoming increasingly cult-like, had caught the department's attention.

Attention turned to action when the priest's common-law wife, Yuri, came to the department and gave truth to the rumors, and informed them that the couple's child was still in the home with Masato. The priest had saved his worst abuses for the child. Yuri was not allowed to bring them out with her, and her concern was growing.

Police had staked out the home. They knew Masato was there with his followers and the child. Their calls to him went unanswered. Fearing the worst, they barged into the house. They searched every room. Nothing. The last room was the basement. Charms and talismans were hanging around the place, but like the rest of the house, there was nobody there.

Police had no idea how they possibly could have left the house undetected. The mystery only deepened when, a day later, Masato and six of his followers were found lying in a shallow grave in a nearby forest. Cause of death was never revealed to the public. Even more confounding and alarming: the child was not with them.

And so they had to tell Yuri. The man who had effectively held her hostage was gone. And the child she loved was nowhere to be found. They told her that the child was most likely gone. Disposed of by Masato or another party before he ultimately met his own fate.

No updates ever came. As the months passed, Yuri's hope that her precious Saku would be found dimmed. A year after everything went down, Yuri reluctantly made the decision to return home. She left Japan, and never looked back.

Deep in her heart, she believed she would see Saku again. It was only a matter of when.

\---

July 23, 2029

Sakuya couldn't hit the button to call fast enough. The day's events had left her looking forward to a nice slumber. Now, she was wide awake.

Thousands of miles away, on a beach in Monaco, a teenaged girl with indigo hair and beachwear sat underneath her umbrella, sifting through her tablet. Her phone began buzzing.

"Well. That certainly didn't take long." She answered. "Hello, Sakuya. I take it you got my message?"

"Carrie-san! Is it true?! You've...you've found my mother?!" Sakuya demanded.

"Breathe. I know how enormous this is. But I need you to be calm."

"How can I be calm?! You know what you just told me, right?!" Sakuya stopped for a moment. "No...okay. I'm alright now. Wait...that noise in the background. Are you near the ocean?"

"I'm at the beach. Don't worry, I'm under an umbrella. My back is covered. All is well." Carrie massaged her shoulder. What skin was visible on her backside was scarred.

"You're spending your beach time helping me with this?"

"I always have this in the back of my mind. I just happened to find the breakthrough now."

"Please. Tell me what you've found."

"So, I'd been reaching dead ends everywhere I looked. The most I could find was that the name 'Yuri Tsumomo' stopped appearing in records around Naruki City by 2022. I assume this is when she left town. That name should've appeared in records elsewhere in Japan around this time, but it never did. It's nearly impossible to go completely off the grid, so this is where I became stuck. At this point I became convinced that your mother was no longer in Japan."

"I see...so where could she have gone?"

"Home, Sakuya. If she wasn't in Japan anymore, maybe she wasn't originally from there. I started thinking that 'Yuri' was a name she took when she moved to Japan. That's why I requested a strand of your hair last month. Lo and behold..."

An image appeared in Sakuya's messages. "This is your ancestry. You're Japanese only on your father's side. Your mother is ethnically Chinese."

"I'm half-Chinese? What would have brought her to Japan?"

"Could've been any number of reasons. Regardless, I took my search abroad after getting these results. I cross-referenced bank records, property records, anything, for the name 'Yuri' or a variation thereof. Around the time when your mother's name stopped appearing in Japan, an apartment in Beijing was bought under the name 'Hua Baihe'. 'Baihe' is Chinese for 'lily', just as 'Yuri' is Japanese for it. I looked up passport information for that name and I came across this..."

"How on Earth did you manage all of this without being detected?"

"I've spent the summer honing my skills. And agents of the Chinese government haven't come knocking on my door as of yet, so I did my job well. But tell me if this looks familiar at all..."

Sakuya received another image. It was a China-issued passport, with an image of a woman with her dark hair tied back. Sakuya nearly dropped her phone, and covered her mouth.

"I take your silence as confirmation that I got it right?" Carrie asked.

"Oh..." Sakuya stared intently at the picture. "Mother...it's really you..."

"Before you start booking the next flight to Beijing, I have something else. She isn't in China anymore, either."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Her trail stopped after about a year. I managed to get in touch with the apartment manager and asked if he remembered her and knew where she went. Your mother was incredibly depressed, Sakuya. She left Japan because her hopes of finding you had died. She thought going home would have helped her to move on, but the pain was still there. She wanted to go somewhere far, far away. Try to find a new life for herself. And so she did."

"So where did she go?"

Another message came through. This was another passport, out of the United Kingdom. "Glasgow. In Scotland. Your mother is a travel agent there."

"I can't...I don't have the words. So when--"

"I already booked you a plane ticket. It's an early morning flight, but I don't think you'll mind. I'll be joining you, of course. It's all my treat."

"Carrie-san...thank you. From the bottom of my heart, I could never repay you for this." Sakuya began tearing up. "I betrayed everyone's trust. I worked with the people that hurt you...and you've given me more hope than I've ever had. Do I even deserve this...would my mother even accept me for who I am now?"

"Shhhh. It's alright, love. It's what friends do. None of us hold any of what happened with Death's Hand against you. You were a child being manipulated for years. And I said it before. Your mother never truly got over losing you. She still loves you. Part of her may even still believe that you're alive. Everyone deserves a loving family."

"Yes...you're right. Thank you, Carrie-san. I am forever in your debt."

"Think nothing of it. I'll send you the travel details. Bring your essentials. I would imagine you might be staying for a while. See you tomorrow."

The call ended. Carrie put her hand on the sand. "I have to go now. I'll be back soon. I'll make sure to visit before I leave for school. See you soon, Mama, Papa. I love you both so much." She packed her things and left.

In Japan, Sakuya was shaking. This was absolutely not how she was expecting today to go. Her mind was racing. Now she had to explain to the Professor everything that had happened, then rapidly pack everything she was going to need, then somehow get enough rest before having to hurry to the airport in the morning. All while her heart was racing.

But it was racing for the best of reasons.

A mixture of terror and excitement. The moment she'd been dreaming of was finally approaching.

\---

July 24, 2029

"Carrie-san...what's taking you so long?" Sakuya pondered.

Mid-day in Glasgow. Sakuya, suitcase in hand, stood waiting in front of a Victorian-style hotel. "Monaco is so much closer to here than Japan...how can she not be here yet?"

Right on cue, a girl garbed in an indigo hoodie, boots and beret walked up holding a large cup. "Bonjour, my magnolia. Sorry to keep you waiting. I saw this adorable coffee shop on the way here and I couldn't resist." Carrie said.

The two hugged. "I'll be careful with your backside." Sakuya said.

"It's alright, I'm numb to it by now. Coffee?" Carrie offered her cup.

"I'm okay, thanks."

"Your loss." Carrie took a sip. "Lovely city, isn't it? Flawless mixture of Victorian and modern architecture. Kenneth would be in heaven here."

"Indeed. Relatively speaking, Liverpool isn't that far from here, is it? Maybe we should give him a call."

"If it were a normal visit I would do just that." Carrie took notice of Sakuya's body language. "Let's go get ourselves checked in. It's under my aunt's name, so it shouldn't bring up any problems. I can see you want to sprint out of here."

"Yes, let's. I...have so much I want to get off my chest. I'm trying not to get too excited, because the potential for disappointment is always there, and yet..."

"Everything will be fine. Positive thoughts only. Come now."

"Okay. You know...it's odd, seeing you without Natalia following you everywhere. I was starting to think you two were joined at the hip."

"Ah, don't get me started. I'm already preparing for the pinnacle of all hugs when I see her again. Did you see her in that video call last week? Her hair is nearly down to her waist now..."

The girls checked their bags in, and quickly departed for the city. "Alright, the agency should be right around...here." They arrived in a business plaza, and were at the door to the travel agency. "You ready for this?" Carrie asked.

"Yes and no. All at once. I don't want to make a scene, what if I embarrass--"

"Sakuya. Positive thoughts. It's now or never."

Carrie opened the door. Sakuya took a deep breath, and followed her inside.

"Top of the mornin', ladies! What can I do ya for?" asked a bearded man sitting at the front desk.

"Hello there. Apologies if this sounds a little forward, but my friend and I are looking for Hua Baihe. We were told she worked here?" Carrie asked.

"Hua Ba--ooooooh, ya mean Lily? That's what we all call her. Yeah, ya just missed her. She headed down to the Harbour for her lunch break. 'Twas only a couple minutes ago, it was."

"Harbour, okay. Thank you so much." Carrie replied.

"Hang on a minute...you there." The man looked intently at Sakuya. "You her family or somethin'? Ya look like you could be her little sister."

"I, um...I am her family." Sakuya replied.

"Ah, so my eyes weren't deceivin'. She never talks about her fam. Lotta bad memories, she tells us. Didn't mention anyone comin' in, either."

"I...came to surprise her."

"Well I won't hold ya up. Bet she'll just be tickled pink."

The girls departed, and headed for the harbour. "What if she doesn't want to see me? What if I'm just a reminder of how awful life was back then? I don't want to be a burden for her..." Sakuya pondered.

"Love, please stop finding reasons not to see her. You're minutes away from putting an end to years of pain. You have an opportunity to bring your family back together. I would...love that opportunity."

"Carrie-san...I'm sorry."

"I would love nothing more than to spend another second with my parents. But they're gone. Your mother is right around the corner. I want you to have this. If I can't have that bond anymore...I can at least help you find yours."

"Yes, you're right. I shouldn't think such awful thoughts. I'm sorry for bringing those terrible memories back up for you."

"Please think nothing of it. This is a lovely occasion. Let's not delay it further."

When the pair arrived at the harbor, they soon caught sight of somebody sitting on the edge of one of the docks, looking over the ocean. The woman had her dark hair tied back, and wore a dark collared shirt not unlike the one worn by the bearded man from the agency. Sakuya stopped in her tracks.

"There she is. Do you want me to talk to her first? See where her mind is at?" Carrie asked.

"Please...I need a minute...I still need to prepare..."

"Okay. Wait here."

Carrie approached the woman. "I hope you don't mind me staring. Looking at the ocean calms my mind." Carrie said.

"Oh, it's no problem. I do the same thing. Looking out there makes you forget a lot of life's troubles. I come out here a lot." Baihe replied.

"Indeed. It's very important to me. It reminds me of my family. My favorite memories all involve the ocean in some way. Say, that uniform...would you happen to be Hua Baihe?"

"Huh? How would you know that? You looking for a vacation plan or something?"

"Not quite. A friend of mine recommended you to me. Your coworkers said you would be down here."

"Uh-huh...would this friend of yours have a name?"

"Well, of course. But I think she wants to tell you herself. She came from Japan to meet you."

"Came from...Japan..." Baihe keyed in on what was going on. "What are you really here for? Is this about Masato? Because I've had my fill of talking about that troll of a man..."

Carrie looked back and gestured. "I'll let my friend fill you in."

Baihe turned around.

Sakuya, tears in her eyes, stood there. Baihe got up from her spot. She stared in silence for what felt like minutes. She couldn't process what she was seeing. "This...this isn't some kind of sick joke, is it? You're not...you can't be..."

"M...Mother..."

Baihe sprinted over and grabbed Sakuya, examining her almost as if she needed to prove she was really there. "It...it is you...oh my God. Saku...you're...OH MY GOD!"

Mother and daughter embraced. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I never should've left you with that man...I thought you were dead...I've spent eight years thinking I'd gotten you killed...oh, my baby..."

"It wasn't your fault, Mother...you had every reason to leave...he was never going to let me go...I know you tried to save me..."

"Let me...let me get a good look at you." Baihe looked somberly at Sakuya. "I'm gonna take a guess that...it isn't 'Sakutarō' anymore, is it?"

Sakuya shook her head. "It's Sakuya, Mother. I'm finally who I should be. Is...is this okay?"

"Is it okay? Of course it is, Saku. I know you were never comfortable with being a boy. This is what you wanted. How could I ever have a problem with that?" Baihe touched Sakuya's face. "Look at you. So beautiful. I dreamed of this. Seeing you standing here, happy and finally free of that evil man. It was my one hope for all these years. You are happy, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I'm living the way I feel, I have wonderful friends, and now...now I have you. I've never been happier."

"I'm so happy for you, Saku. We have so much to talk about...how did you even find me?"

"It was all thanks to my friend Carrie-san. She did all of the digging. This never could've happened if she wasn't so determined. She's a miracle worker."

Baihe grabbed Carrie's hands. "You're an angel. I lost all hope of seeing Saku again. I could never repay you for this."

"No repayment necessary, madame. Seeing a happy reunion is all the payment I need." Carrie replied.

"Well...ah, shoot. My break's almost over. But, uh...maybe the office'll understand if I need some more alone time. There's a lot of catching up to do."

"Eight years worth, Mother. I don't know where to begin...but that doesn't matter. What matters is...that I CAN begin." Sakuya replied.

Mother and daughter walked back towards the plaza, Baihe's arm around Sakuya's shoulders. Carrie walked close behind, a look of contentment on her face. She looked back out at the ocean. "Only good memories..." she mused.

\---

Later that night, Carrie returned to the hotel, a bag in-hand. She texted as she walked.

"Just saw the cutest little hairclip at an accessory shop and I thought it would look nice on you..."

"OMG please don't!!! You're too much!!! - Nat"

"Ahahaha...too late. 💜"

"Omg...you don't need to spoil me like that - Nat"

"It's what best friends do. 💜"

She reached her room, and opened the door. To her surprise, Sakuya was in her bed.

"What on Earth are you doing here? I would've guessed that you'd spend the night with your mother." Carrie asked.

"Well, I asked her about that. But she said that her house is a little disorganized at the moment, and I'd be better off sleeping here tonight. I tried convincing her but she seemed uncomfortable talking about it, so I didn't press further. She did request tomorrow off from work, so we'll at least have the day to catch up." Sakuya replied.

"Hmm. Curious. Maybe she just doesn't want you seeing her house so unkempt. You see your child for the first time in so long, you don't want them dealing with disorganization."

"Maybe. So how did your shopping venture go?"

"Just bought a couple of things, nothing too big. I did get Natalia this adorable hairclip. I could feel her getting flustered all the way from Bruges."

Sakuya giggled. "Even with the boost in confidence, some things don't change with her." She proceeded to yawn.

"You've had a long day. VERY long. Get some rest. I'll try not to make too much noise." Carrie said.

"You're right...need to conserve my energy for tomorrow. And Carrie-san?"

"Yes?"

Sakuya got up and embraced Carrie. "Thank you, again. For your help, and your friendship."

Carrie smiled. "You're welcome, love."

"Good night, Carrie-san."

"Good night, Sakuya. Pleasant dreams."

Sakuya got in her bed, and went to sleep. Carrie took on a serious expression, and pulled out her phone.

Shortly after, Sakuya woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing. "Carrie-san?"

A while later, Carrie arrived near the doorstep of a wood and stone house. "Here it is..." she said while peering at the map on her phone.

"(Something about this doesn't add up. She looked so ecstatic to see Sakuya after all this time. But then she makes an excuse for why she can't come to her house? If I was in that position, I would grab my child and never let her out of my sight. Housework be damned. I can't shake this feeling...)" she thought.

The lights were off in the house. The porch light was also off. What Carrie noticed next, however, was far more alarming.

The door was slightly ajar.

"(Maybe...she just went out for a second? No, but the lights are off. It isn't good to just walk in like this, but there might be something troubling happening.)"

She made up her mind, and crept inside the house.

Some distance behind her, Sakuya watched.

Slowly and methodically, Carrie snuck through the house. If there was an intruder, she knew she was prepared. She had Skuld's foresight. And she was trained by an ex-member of Israeli defense. There wasn't a fight she wasn't confident of winning.

She heard a noise coming from down the hall. It sounded like a television. She crept towards it. Skuld wasn't warning her of anything yet.

As she rounded the corner, she felt her foot hit something. She looked down, and could make out the shape. It was a small, glass bottle.

She looked into the room. It wasn't the only one.

The light from the TV revealed that the floor was littered with empty bottles. Strewn about on the couch, bottle in hand, was Baihe, still in her work uniform, looking completely out-of-sorts. She slowly looked over towards Carrie. "Hey...what're you doing in my house, ya punks...hey wait a minute...you're Saku's Frenchie pal...Carly, right?" she slurred.

"It's Carrie. And I'm from Monaco. But that doesn't matter right now. Also, your door was open. I thought there could be an intruder."

"Nah, just my old forgetful self...can't help it, y'know...crazy day today..."

"Quite. I can see why you didn't want Sakuya seeing your house. Embracing the Scottish stereotype, from the looks of it."

"Pffffff. I don't have a problem...haven't even had that much..."

"This is the point where a friend of mine would mention her 'BS Meter' going off."

"Well excuse me for being soooooo...happy..." Baihe took a sip, but the bottle was empty. "Shoot. Could've sworn there was more in this one...what a rip-off..."

"I think you've had enough to drink. What would Sakuya think if she saw you like this?"

"She isn't gonna...I'm gonna be all good come the morning...all...good..."

"Carrie-san, what are you doing--"

Sakuya walked in. She hit a bottle. She stopped.

"Mother...?"

"Shit...there goes that idea..." Baihe uttered. Her vision started to blur. "Really didn't want you to see me like this...Saku..."

"Mother...? Mo..er..."

Baihe blacked out.

\---

July 25, 2029

"...Mama...Mama...help me, Mama...help me...he's going to hurt me again...please...help me!"

"Nooooooo!" Baihe sprung awake.

"Mother, Mother calm down! It's okay. You were having a nightmare." Sakuya assured.

Early morning. Baihe had been moved to her bed, Sakuya seated next to her.

"Ugh...Saku...my head..." Baihe muttered while clutching her head.

"You had a rough night last night. Me and Carrie-san are cleaning out all of the bottles."

"Saku..." She wrapped her arms around Sakuya.

"It's alright, Mother, I'm not going anywhere. Carrie-san, could you give us a moment?"

"Of course. Ring if you need anything." Carrie shut the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry you had to see me like that...when I have one drink it's so hard to stop...I must've scared you to death..."

"Mother...what's wrong? Did I trigger something horrible? If I did, I can just--"

"It wasn't you, Saku. Having you back might be the first good thing to happen to me in a long time. These last sixteen years have been a living hell. I try not to think about it, but the thoughts just creep in and then...things like last night happen."

"If it's alright, we can talk about it. I know it's painful, but maybe it's time to make peace with the past. Then we can start over from here."

"Okay. Okay, we can go over it. I'll just warn you, though...it gets pretty bad. But you already know that." She placed her hand on Sakuya's face. "Whatever you hear from me, just remember one thing. I love you so, so much. More than anything in the world. That's why the pain's been so unbearable."

Sakuya grabbed her mother's hand. "Please. Just tell me."

Baihe took a deep breath. "It all started back in Beijing. I was at a prayer service. The priest giving the sermon was a guest from abroad. If you haven't already guessed, that priest was Masato. Your father. He was...or at least was good at pretending to be charming. I fell under his spell quickly. I was a naive teenager back then. I couldn't see that I was being taken advantage of by an older man. He said he could give me anything my heart desired. And I bought it. Then one day, he whisked me away to Japan. I found out later that another girl was accusing him of assaulting her, so he ran like the wind. I didn't want to leave home, but around this time I found out I was pregnant. I was sixteen years old. My family would've gone off the deep end if they found out. So I left with him."

"You were only sixteen when you had me?"

"That's right. I'm thirty-two years young. I was nowhere near ready to be a mother. Not ready for all the side effects, or the ungodly strain of childbirth. It nearly killed me. And even after that, the ogre was no help. If he wasn't out seducing everything that moved, he was being a complete tyrant at home. I was just a kid myself. I couldn't see what the bastard was doing to me. So for eight years I just stood around and took it."

"What finally made you leave?"

"You can only push someone for so long before they finally decide enough is enough. You were the one good thing I had while I was there. The way he treated you...I don't want to remind you. I felt so powerless watching him subject you to his 'corrective measures'. Every time I tried to stop him I'd get one across the face for the attempt. One day I finally had enough. So I left and told the police everything. That's when they showed up at the house. And well...you know the rest."

"When they told me no one was there...that they found his body and you weren't with him...I felt like such a failure. I should've fought tooth and claw to take you with me. I thought I'd gotten you killed. I waited for a year in that town for them to find you. My hope sank with every day that went by and you didn't turn up. My mind swirled with every horrible possibility. Every night I'd go to bed, and I could hear you screaming for me. 'Mommy, Mommy, please help me, don't let him hurt me--!'"

Baihe covered her face. She didn't say a word for a minute. Sakuya put her hand on her mother's shoulder. "I'm okay...I'm okay. I...after that year I knew I couldn't stay there any longer. I went home. I thought I could move on, but it just made the demons in my head stronger. So I moved as far away as possible. I had my good days and bad days. The bad days looked a lot like what you saw last night. The good days are when the thought would spring in my head that you'd walk through my door and everything would be okay again. It's why I bought this house. I still thought, deep down, that you could still be out there. Then the painful memories would flood back and I'd just drown myself in booze and I'd start hearing you again and I...I..."

Sakuya embraced her mother as the tears began to fall. "Just go, Saku...go home and forget you ever saw me. I failed you. You're here in spite of me. You shouldn't have to deal with a broken mess like me."

"I won't be doing that. All of this pain tells me how much you love me. And I love you, so much. I've spent years trying to find you. We're together now. We can get through the pain together. I can't 'go home'. As far as I'm concerned, 'home' is where you are."

"Oh, Saku...I'm sorry you came all the way here to deal with my being broken."

"The details aren't important right now. We're together again. That's what I care about."

The two warmly embraced. "I love you, Saku."

"I love you too, Mother. Now how about I find you something for that headache..."

"Oh, please do. I've had hangovers before, but sheesh..."

\---

"Good lord. How long has this been sitting here?" Carrie pulled a small bottle out from beneath the couch. "Next time I see Kitten, I'm apologizing for calling her room filthy. How am I even still finding bottles..."

"Excuse me, Carrie-san?" Sakuya stepped in.

"What is it, Sakuya? Come to help me with the cleanup? This may be a bigger task than I thought it would be..."

"Let me relieve you, then. I can take it from here."

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do everything."

"I might not be in the café at the moment but I'm still a maid. What kind would I be to let an heiress get dust all over those well-manicured hands? Besides, Mother actually wants to speak with you."

"With me? What about?"

"You'll have to ask her yourself. Now give me the bag."

"Now, now. Isn't it un-maid-like to order the heiress around?"

"Well, I...er..."

Carrie giggled. "I'm kidding, of course. Here you are. My hands thank you." Carrie handed Sakuya the garbage bag and walked towards the bedroom.

"Hello, Ms. Baihe. How is your head feeling?"

"Like shite. But not as shite as it was when I woke up." Baihe held a bag of ice over her head.

"So what did you want to see me about?"

"Just wanted to thank you again for helping my Saku with everything. Coming here to give me your two cents as late as you did was a brave thing to do. Especially when you LOOK like a girl with money."

"I'm not overly afraid of being out after dark. I can defend myself just fine. And there really isn't any need for thanks when it comes to helping Sakuya. She asked me for a favor and I did everything I could to make it happen. It's what good friends do."

"Still, bending over backwards to pull through like that...when I laid eyes on you, I thought you were just another spoiled rich kid. But you've got a really good heart. Your parents must be really proud of you."

"....." Carrie's expression fell. "Yes...I suppose they must be..."

"Uh-oh. I might be hungover but I can see I've hit a nerve."

"It's just...well...my parents are...gone from this world."

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad feelings."

"It's not your fault, really. A big reason why I wanted to help Sakuya find you was because...well...every girl needs their mother. I lost that precious bond far too soon. If I could help someone find that bond that they lost...maybe it could help repair this hole in my heart. Even if just a little bit."

"You poor thing. Losing your family so young must've been horrific."

"I try not to think about the bad parts so much. I told you yesterday how much I love staring at the ocean. So many key moments happened near the ocean. There's a beautiful beach close to my home that I spend a good amount of time in. It's where Mama and Papa actually met. He was measuring the water temperature, she was collecting mineral samples. They locked eyes in the water and that was that. They exchanged their wedding vows on that beach. My loveliest memories of my mother are when she would take me for walks along the shoreline. And then when the time came...that's where they were put to rest. We spread their ashes there. We had no choice but to cremate them because their bodies were so..."

Carrie's expression darkened. "Easy there. Don't think about the bad." Baihe interrupted.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm alright now." Carrie snapped out of her darkened mood. "I miss my mother. Deeply. Growing up without her or my father has been horrible. No amount of wealth or jewelry or clothing could ever fill that void. I could see how much Sakuya missed you. And I can tell from the state of your house how much you've missed her. I know that these are difficult circumstances. The important thing is that you have each other now. Seeing the raw emotion when you saw each other is enough thanks for me."

"Are all of Saku's friends made up of this much sugar? She really did luck out. I know I'm not exactly...perfect. But I want to make things good for Saku. She deserves that much."

"You both deserve it after your ordeals. Just promise me you'll cut down on the drinking. I don't want Sakuya to worry about finding you passed out on the couch again."

"I'm going to try. It's gonna suck a lot at first, but if she doesn't have to worry about me, then it'll be worth it. Say, could you tell her to come here for a minute?"

"Certainly."

"Thanks again. For everything."

Carrie exited the room, and found Sakuya about to lug the tied-up garbage bag outside. "Come now, I have it." Carrie requested.

"Absolutely not. I can...handle it." Sakuya replied, struggling.

"Your mother wants to see you. Please, allow me."

"Forcing an heiress on vacation to take out the garbage. My boss would give me such an earful."

"I don't want any special treatment. This entire venture has been for your benefit. I am your humble servant for today. The bag, please, madame."

"Ohhhh. Fine. You don't take no for an answer, do you?"

"Not at all." Carrie took the bag, and Sakuya left the room.

"Humility and kindess above all else. That's what you always told me. Right, Mama?" Carrie went outside.

\---

July 26, 2029

"Are you sure you have everything?" Sakuya asked.

"Doubly sure. I traveled rather light, anyway. It would be hard to lose track of anything." Carrie replied.

"Not like you couldn't afford to replace anything you lose, right Frenchie?" Baihe asked.

"It's Mona--mmph. Forget it."

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." Sakuya said.

"I know. But there's a beach calling my name. And you'll be seeing me in a couple of weeks anyway, right?"

"Yes...a couple of weeks..." Sakuya gazed downward.

"What's with the hesitation? Truancy's a bit of a grave offense, isn't it?" Baihe asked.

"I don't know if I can leave you so soon, Mother. Especially after what happened yesterday. I would spend every day rife with worry. I'd feel like I was abandoning you."

"It'll be tough letting you go, yeah. But I don't want you leaving your friends high and dry. We can work something out. It's what the internet is for. Right?"

"She's right. Our little group just wouldn't feel the same without you there. The others would be very disappointed. Especially a certain football star." Carrie winked.

"Oh, right. Yes. Of course." Sakuya replied nervously.

"Wait, what was that about a football star?" Baihe asked.

"Oh dear. I may have given you a talking point~." Carrie teased.

"Ohhhh. Don't start picking up on Kitty-san's habits, please!" Sakuya pleaded.

"Please. Kitten would've been FAR more forward. I'll just leave it at that." At that moment, the call to board came over the airport's intercom. "That's my cue. I'll see you soon, hopefully. Enjoy your time together."

Sakuya warmly embraced Carrie. "Thank you so much. You've given me more than you can possibly imagine. Natalia-san has the best best friend she could have asked for."

"There's plenty of room in my heart, my dearest magnolia. Keep those positive feelings going for me, okay?"

"Let me get in on this." Baihe embraced Carrie. "Safe travels, doll. Give that beach of yours my regards, alright?"

"Of course. You two take good care of each other. That's the best 'thank you' you could give to me. Best of luck from here on. See you in Tokyo~."

Sakuya waved goodbye as Carrie walked away to her flight. "She's got a good head on her shoulders, that one. You picked your friends pretty well, Saku." Baihe said.

"Yes, I did. I'm so thankful to have met them. This never would've come to be if I hadn't."

"True that. Now let's get you home. I actually have to do that work thing today."

"Alright."

"Heh."

"Something the matter?"

"That's the first time I called that place 'home'. I guess it really is that now, huh?"

"Yes, that's right. It finally can be. Home..."

Baihe put an arm around her daughter as they walked out. "So, about this football player..."

"Mother..." Sakuya groaned.

"What? Just a bit of girl talk, Saku. No one has to know but us..."

The two continued as they walked away. The laughter was, for both, for the first time in a while, genuine.

For the first time in a while, neither could have been happier.


	47. GAIDEN 3: Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 1992. College student Kaito Kubo has been handed the reigns of the family market. An already busy life takes another turn, when he meets a flower-loving girl with crimson hair...

February 10, 1992

"This is what Jii-sama thinks is needing 'minor repairs'?!"

Naruki City, in Tokyo. A fast-developing section of a fast-developing city.

Looking at the state of the building before him, the bespectacled young man wouldn't have guessed any of that. The paint was worn-out, pieces of the roof were chipping off, the name on the building was unreadable. This was not going to be the small project he thought it would be.

"It's not like you to whine, Kaito. I thought you'd be into a challenge like this." the dark-haired woman next to him replied.

"I thought I'd be able to get this put together and running within a week. How'd Jii-sama let it get this bad? No wonder he was so strapped for cash..."

"Exactly why he gave it to you. If anyone can fix it, it'll be the family brainiac."

"I'm not even done with school, Rei. How am I supposed to balance that AND get the market fixed up?"

"That's what big sisters are for, Kai. Dad's not crazy enough to throw you into this by yourself."

"Well I appreciate the help. God, do I even want to see what the inside looks like?"

The inside of the building wasn't in much better shape. Dust permeated the place. It was more akin to the skeletal remains of a market than anything else.

Kaito pulled his shirt up over his nose. "Sheesh! This is ridiculous. You almost have to TRY to let it get this bad!"

"Gramps let it sit for a year. I don't see any rotten fruit around, thank God. Just a few seeds scattered around." Rei said.

"Nothing but seeds. Like the old man saying 'Start from here. Grow it yourself'."

"The geezer wasn't stupid. I can see him testing you like that. 'Degrees don't equal experience. They equal spent cash'."

"Yeah. Sounds like him. Alright, let's see what the damage is gonna be..."

A while later, Kaito had scrawled everything they would need onto a sheet of paper. "...plus the paint...plus refrigeration...plus a new sign...all of that comes out to..."

"One screaming wallet." Rei interrupted.

Kaito put the paper down in exasperation. "How are we ever going to afford this?! I can barely scrape through business school! What was the old man thinking..."

"He was thinking if anyone could get this fixed up again, it'd be you. This place has been in the family for over 300 years. It'd be too embarrassing to see it be condemned now."

"Ugh. No pressure, right? It's gonna be a stretch just getting the essentials. Much less any extra bells and whistles..."

Rei put her hands on his shoulders. "Breathe. Why don't we get some lunch? Sit down and think over where to get started."

"Yeah. Alright. Lunch sounds good."

\---

"I just don't know how we're going to raise up this kind of money. I kept telling Dad, 'we need to invest in electronics, that's where the big money's going'. Of course he gives me the 'it'll never take off' speech." Kaito groaned while seated at a table.

"It's almost like you're a business major that knows what he's talking about." Rei chimed.

"Doesn't trust me with investments, but trusts me enough to revive the family business. Wrap your head around that."

"So what's the plan gonna be, little bro?"

"Well first thing's first, we have to get the place looking presentable. No one's gonna want to step into a place in bad shape. We should have enough for a paint job and general cleanup. After that, though..."

"Let's just take this one step at a time. 'After that' can wait. Let's go fetch some paint."

"Alright."

The pair got up to leave. Before departing, Kaito walked over to the side of the restaurant. There was a young woman seated against the wall wearing flower-print clothing, playing a shamisen. A flowery headband adorned her crimson-hued hair. Kaito dropped a few bills into the bucket sitting next to her.

"Thanks for the concert." Kaito said.

"Oh! Thank you so much. You have a good day now." she said cheerily.

Kaito walked away. "So strapped for money, but you can give a few bucks to a hippie girl. Oh, Kai." Rei sighed.

"Hey, it was a nice tune. Calmed me down a bit."

"Your biggest weakness is that you're way too nice."

"Not sure how that's a weakness, but okay."

\---

February 15, 1992

Kaito walked into the market building. The space had been cleaned, with a new paint job in place. "There you are. I was about to call the cops and say you'd been kidnapped." Rei joked, sitting behind the counter.

"You're not so lucky. Just looking through the paper. You believe the Russians and the Yanks are saying they're gonna play nice now?"

Rei scoffed. "Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it. But hey, long as no one's dropping bombs on top of people, they can play as nice as they want."

"I hear that. So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Working on getting the AC repaired. Then we have to get some actual product in. Kind of important when you open a shop."

"It's all well and good, but there's that teensy little matter of paying for it all. Ugh..."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. It was the red-haired girl, carrying her shamisen in its case on her back. She waved at Kaito, who opened the door.

"Good day. I hope I'm not intruding." the girl said.

"The hippie girl? What's she doing here?" Rei asked.

"I wanted to give my gratitude personally. I don't have many recurring listeners. It's meant a lot to me."

"Recurring...? Kai? Have you been going back to the restaurant?" Rei asked.

Kaito started whistling to himself.

"Kai!"

"Okay, I might've...sort of been going to listen to her music after class. It helps calm me down, alright?"

"Kai...you're the one who's constantly worrying about money, and you're giving it away to some girl with a banjo?"

"It's a shamisen." the girl corrected.

"Seriously, Kai, this is what I mean by you being too nice for your own good. How do we pay to fix this joint if you're playing the charity game?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any strife. I should probably take my leave..."

"No no no, don't apologize. I should be more careful with my money. It's got nothing to do with you." Kaito insisted.

"I wouldn't have been comfortable taking your money if I'd known you were struggling. I'm curious...are you building a store here?"

"Well, sort of. It's been in our family for a very long time. It's fallen on hard times and we're trying to get it back up and running. Me being 20 years old and partway through business school, though, means money's super tight. And that I really should be more careful with it."

"That's a great deal of responsibility on your shoulders. I'm sorry again for causing any sort of conflict." The girl dug into her pockets and pulled out several bills. "Here you are. I don't feel alright holding onto it."

"No no, please. I wouldn't feel okay taking it back."

"Kai..." Rei pulled Kaito aside. "She's offering to give it back, why are you being stubborn?"

"She's obviously not having an easy time of it, either. I'd feel like an even bigger ass if I took it back."

"I swear to God..."

"Um...if I could make a suggestion..." the girl interjected. "I might have a way to even out everything."

"I'm all ears." Rei replied.

"I can give this back to you and then some. Maybe even enough to fully repair the store. I'm something of an expert gambler...if I can turn this into even more money, I'd be happy to repay you for your kindness."

"Gambling? Seriously? If you're so good at it, why are you playing for cash on the street?" Rei asked.

"Hang on a second. How confident are you in your ability to win?" Kaito asked.

"Fairly good. I haven't been doing it lately since I only have enough money to eat. But I really would like to make things easier for you if I can." the girl said.

"Kai, you can't be serious." Rei insisted.

"At this point, I'm out of options. I'm willing to believe she's being truthful. Do you see any other way for us to drum up cash? Or are we just gonna have to keep scraping by for God-only-knows how long?" Kaito retorted.

Rei sighed. "If this doesn't work, I'm not gonna explain to Dad why the family shop is getting condemned. Okay, flower girl. You have yourself some suckers."

"Oh, thank you both! Meet me on the south side of Naruki later tonight. The parlor with the flashing lights. You won't regret it." The girl bowed, and began to leave.

"Hang on one second, I never caught your name." Kaito said.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the girl stopped. "I'm Miu Hanazaki. But everyone calls me Hana."

"Hana, huh? That explains the flower motif. I'm Kaito Kubo. Does 7 tonight sound good?"

"7 tonight sounds perfect. I'll see you then."

"Actually, hold on a minute. The south side's a bit of a rough spot. I don't feel alright letting you walk over there on your own. Why don't you stick around here until then?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't impose on you more than I already have. I'll be alright."

"No, he's right. That's prime gang territory. You'd be a sitting duck waiting there by yourself. And we could use some extra help around here." Rei retorted.

"If you insist. I'm happy to be of any help~." Hana replied.

"(This girl...something's off about her. She doesn't look dirty, and her clothes look pretty new. Why's she sitting around a restaurant playing for money? Hmm...)" Rei thought.

\---

Later that night, the trio arrived at a gambling parlor on the south side. The place was adorned with big, flashy signs, the largest of which gave the name of the building: "The Crazy Diamond".

"Guess someone's a Pink Floyd fan." Rei commented.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Hana. There's a ton riding on this." Kaito said.

"I know what to do. Lady Luck always smiles on Hanazaki women. Just leave it to me." Hana said confidently.

"I hope you're right. I'm not liking the look of the joint." Rei said.

The parlor was full of shady-looking men in suits. "How many snake tattoos do you think are between these guys?" Rei whispered.

"I'd rather not think about it. We're already up against The Wall, here." Kaito said.

"....."

"You...you get it? The Wall...Pink Floyd. Like Crazy Dia--"

"I got the joke, Kai." Rei deadpanned.

Hana giggled. "You thought that was funny?" Rei asked.

"Oh, no, it was incredibly forced. But there's something to be said about the eagerness of it." Hana replied.

"I'm right here, you know..." Kaito grumbled.

"Now, what's the richest-looking table...oh, this looks promising." Hana motioned to one poker table occupied by a number of intimidating-looking men.

"Yeah, promising if we're looking to have our organs sold on the black market." Rei said.

"Remember, Hana. If you lose the money I gave you, that's all she wrote. No pressure, no doubling down. We can't afford to dig this whole deeper." Kaito instructed.

"Oh ye of little faith. You'll be swimming in yen before the night is over. Trust me." Hana replied.

"It's looking more likely we'll be swimming in our own blood." Rei said nervously.

Hana approached the table. "Good day, gentlemen. Room for one more?"

"Well, well, well, and what do we have here?" sneered one suited man smoking a cigar.

"Keep your pants on, Kagetora. Girlie, the juice bar is that way." the middle-aged man at the head of the table pointed.

"I'm afraid I'm deathly serious, sir." Hana insisted.

"Great choice of words, Ms. Peace Love and Understanding." Rei mumbled.

"Girl, I don't know if you realize who you're dealing with. I'm the one running the house. And the house ALWAYS wins. What do ya got to offer?" the middle-aged man demanded.

"In terms of money, only this much." Hana presented the bills. "But I can sweeten the pot."

"Oh, this I've gotta hear."

"I can offer a night alone with me and my friend here." Hana gestured towards Rei.

"You WHAT?!" Rei reeled in shock.

"Oooooh, Missy ain't playing! I'd take the deal, Higashikata." Kagetora said.

"Heh. Alright, then. Make room for the flower girl with the hot sauce hair, boys. Get her some chips." Higashikata sneered.

"Lovely~." Hana chimed, and took a seat.

"I'm gonna kill this bitch if they don't kill us first, I swear to God..." Rei seethed. Kaito could only rub his eyes.

\---

Hana was good at poker.

"I'm afraid I'll have to call your bluff, sir~."

Hana was VERY good at poker.

"And that's a straight flush from me~."

The men at the table could only look on in disbelief as their chips slowly depleted.

Kaito was speechless. Rei mouthed the words "What the fuck".

"Four aces, gentlemen. I'll be taking those chips off your hands~." Hana cheerily said.

"This is BULLSHIT! There's no way in hell she can be this good!" Kagetora griped.

"If you argue the way you play cards, it's a wonder you win a court case at all, Mr. Kagetora." Hana chimed.

"The hell did you say?!" The prosecutor's face grew redder by the second.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Higashikata cackled. "I've got hired muscle that don't have the sheer BALLS of this girl! It's a shame. My boy could use a girl with your spine."

Hana began shuffling her chip collection into a bag. "Appreciate the thought, Mr. Higashikata. Alas, my heart waits for my one true love. You gentlemen have a good rest of the night, now~."

"You can't seriously be letting her walk out of here. She's such an obvious cheat!" Kagetora griped.

"Ain't my fault you suck at poker." Higashikata retorted.

"Grrr." The prosecutor took a shot of his whiskey. "Those little shits better hope I never see them in court. I can get them HUNG..."

Hana cashed out the chips. The trio exited the parlor. "And here you are. You could make the finest market in the city and still have plenty left over."

"I...uh. I don't know what to say." Kaito uttered.

"I do. How the HELL did you do that?!" Rei demanded.

"Reading faces is half of the battle. The rest of it is just trusting the wheels of fate. Nothing else to it." Hana replied.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you for this. This is gonna get us off the ground in no time at all. I...I can't take all of it. You're the one that won it. At least take your fair share." Kaito insisted.

"Consider it a gift. For being gracious even when you yourself were struggling." Hana bowed. "Good luck with your store, you two. Maybe I'll stop in sometime. Have a good night~."

"Wait! You seriously don't want any of it?"

"You said it yourself that we'll still have plenty left over." Rei added.

"I really don't mind. Make your store the best it can be. Every seed needs water and sunlight to grow, right? Take this as the water and sunlight. Grow it well. The wheels of fate decide the rest." Hana began walking away.

"Where can I see you again?" Kaito asked.

Hana giggled. "Really want another concert, do you? If you're really so curious..." Hana got up close to his face. "I'll be where the flowers are the most beautiful." She kissed him on the cheek, to his surprise. "Hmhmhm~. See you around~." She walked away, a spring in her step.

"Where the flowers are...?" Kaito pondered.

"What a weirdo. Still, can't argue with these results." Rei patted the bag of money.

"Guess we've got a few calls to make in the morning. What a crazy turn of luck..."

"All thanks to the wheels of fate. Now let's hustle before that lawyer guy gets out of his seat."

"Good idea."

The siblings made their way across town to their shared apartment. "(Where the flowers are the most beautiful...it sounded like she expects me to figure it out. I've just got this feeling in my gut...this won't be the last I see of Miu Hanazaki.)" Kaito thought.

\---

February 22, 1992

"...and pending Dad's 'secret product line' getting here we should be able to open by the end of--um, Kai?" Rei asked.

Kaito looked pensive, as though his mind was somewhere else.

"Hello? Earth to Kai?" Rei snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever you say, sis." Kaito snapped out of his trance.

"Stupid. You were a million miles away. You're still thinking about hippie girl, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, you got me. I just can't get it out of my head. 'Where the flowers are most beautiful'. Only place around here I can think of would be the park, but I haven't spotted her. Hasn't come around the restaurant again, either."

Rei sighed. "She was just teasing you. I bet she's messed with a bunch of guys the same way. You don't need to keep thinking about her this much. She helped us out, we thanked her, and she walked away. She was an oddball. Let's just take it as an oddball thing that happened, and move on."

"....."

"...ugh, fine. If it'll help you move past this quicker, there's one place I can think of with beautiful flowers year-round. Over on Mt. Shirayuki, where the cabins are. This time of year especially, they should be in full bloom. If I was a hippie flower girl, I'd be on that like a bear to honey."

"Mt. Shirayuki...yeah, that'd make a ton of sense! I'll head over there pronto. Thanks a ton, sis. I'll see you later." Kaito sprinted off.

"Hey, hold up, what abo--ugh, at least try to not get lost!" Rei yelled in exasperation.

Kaito hopped on a bus and headed to the base of Mt. Shirayuki, just outside of town. He proceeded up the hiking trail. "(What am I doing here? There's still a ton of stuff to work on for the store. But...I can't get this girl out of my mind. She plays for money on the side of the street, but when the opportunity arises she hands over a small fortune, no strings attached?)"

He thought again to that peck on the cheek. "(...I need to find her again. I've still got too many questions...)"

After about an hour of walking, Kaito stopped to catch his breath. "Ugh...I've really gone and lost it now. In more ways than one. Must be out of my damn mind, chasing after a fairy--"

A sound began to echo through the trees. Music. Somebody was playing music. Kaito recognized the tune. He followed the sound off the path and through the trees. He emerged next to a cabin overlooking a lake. He remained hidden in the trees when he saw the source of the noise.

Hana, standing almost knee-deep in the water, was playing her shamisen. With the wind blowing, flower petals from around the lake were fluttering about. Kaito was completely entranced.

She turned around. A bright smile crossed her face when she caught sight of him. "So I see you figured me out, college boy~."

He tried hiding behind a tree. "Don't be shy. I like having an audience. I didn't think my tune was loud enough to reach the city."

Kaito peered out from behind the tree. "It didn't. I, um...I came up here looking for you."

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you. You'll have to come a bit closer."

Kaito sheepishly emerged from the trees.

"You can do better than that."

He slowly walked up to the shoreline. "This better?"

Hana shook her head. "My hearing's a bit off today. You'll just have to come over here yourself."

Kaito began sweating profusely. "('My hearing's off' nothing! This girl's trying to freak me out! *groan* Am I really about to go out there?)" he thought.

"Come, now. The water's lovely today. And it isn't that deep, either."

Kaito groaned. He took off his shoes, and waded into the water. He made his way over to Hana, still sweating.

Hana removed his glasses. "Hey! I can't see without those!"

"I'm amazed that you could see at all, what with how foggy these things are." Hana wiped them with her blouse. "There you are. The air's fairly pleasant today. How did you get so fogged up?"

"N-never mind that! I...I wanted to see you again. You haven't come back to your usual spot. I haven't had the chance to thank you for what you did the other day. There's just...so much I don't know about you. Like why you let me have all of that money and didn't take any for yourself."

"I promised you that I'd let you have all of it."

"But still! You clearly need money, don't you? How come--"

"I never said I needed money."

"You...what? But you said--"

"I said that money was tight enough where I couldn't risk gambling it all away. I play on the street when I don't have any gigs scheduled."

"Gigs?"

Hana took him by the hand. "Why don't we talk about it over tea? My cabin is right over there. I don't have many guests."

Hana pulled Kaito along and walked into the cabin. A short while later, he was seated at a table. "My family rented this cabin on our last vacation. I became so infatuated with the place that I decided to stay behind and start making my own way out here. My family has a very long history of growing and working with flowers. So when the opportunity came up to be somewhere remote, surrounded by flowers, I couldn't resist." Hana explained.

"I'm curious about something. How come you aren't working in the family business if you love flowers so much?" Kaito asked.

"Well, you see..." Hana began, somewhat downtrodden. "I had a falling out with my family not long before the trip here. My two older sisters just took over the family garden. I'd been eyeing that role for a long time, but of course the oldest ones always get first dibs. They've always hoisted their 'superiority' over me, and I wasn't about to become their employee. So at the first opportunity...I forced my way out."

"...how old are you, Hana?"

"Eighteen years young."

"Well at that age maybe your parents were hesitant to give that much responsibility to you."

"Like yours clearly were? You're younger than your sister, right? But you got the store. Your family recognized your talents. Mine never did." Hana's mood darkened. "Can you imagine what it's like, having your accomplishments dismissed because someone you're related to is just the tiniest bit 'better'? How MADDENING it is? I had no choice but to leave. Everything would've boiled over otherwise."

Hana shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's a touchy subject. I don't want to scare you away."

"You're fine. Envy's a dangerous thing. Staying in a comfortable spot away from all the drama was probably the smart thing to do. So anyway...you said that you do gigs?"

"Oh, yes. Music clubs, bars, small events...people enjoy hearing me play for whatever reason. I go wherever the music takes me."

"And the wheels of fate, right?"

Hana giggled. "Precisely. And those wheels are actually taking me to a club in Akihabara tonight. Apparently there's a get-together for video game enthusiasts going on this weekend and they need some extra entertainment."

"Oh, boy. A nerd convention. That sounds like a doozy."

"Does it ever. You're free to come along, if you'd like. Actually, let me rephrase..." She scooted closer to him. "I'm inviting you along. As my guest. Pretty please. You haven't heard my best, yet. Or my singing voice."

"Oh, boy, you SING too?"

"Mmhmm~. Piqued your curiosity now, haven't I~?"

"I...alright. I'll come with. I'll have a million things to explain to Rei, but..."

"Yay~!" Hana wrapped the now-flustered Kaito in a hug. "It's going to be so much fun, I promise. And now it gives me an excuse to pick your brain even more~. Oh, I almost forgot about the tea! Hope I haven't overdone it..."

"(Well, I'm going to a nerd concert now. Not how I imagined this day going. But I won't lie...this girl's fun to be around. Getting to spend more time with her can't be a bad thing, I guess.)" he thought.

His train of thinking was interrupted by something brushing against his leg. The sensation made him jump out of his seat. "What the what?!"

"Ahahahaha~! Sorry." Hana had rubbed her foot along Kaito's leg. "I had to get your attention somehow. You get really into it when you're thinking."

"(Uggh...now if only she wasn't such a shameless tease!)" he thought.

\---

"My God. I don't think I've ever seen this many nerds in one place before." Kaito commented.

Akihabara. The epicenter of electronic culture. The business student and his flower-loving companion were making their way through a large crowd of people.

"Everyone has a hobby they're enthusiastic about. Some are a little more niche than others. Nothing wrong with that." Hana replied. "Besides, given those glasses you're wearing, you don't look out-of-place yourself."

"Tch...yeah, you have a point there. Still, this is a lot more than I'd imagined there'd be."

"From what I've heard about, people have come from all over Japan to be at the expo. Getting to see new technology first-hand before it's even out yet is very appealing for a lot of people."

"Can't argue with that. This really doesn't strike me as a shamisen-loving crowd, though."

"That's why I didn't bring my shamisen."

"You...wait, what? Then what's in the case?"

"My electric guitar."

"Your electric guitar."

"Mmhmm."

"Hana."

"Yeeees~?"

"You do not seriously have an electric guitar in that case."

"Of course I do! My shamisen's my comfort instrument. I save it for small get-togethers or more formal gatherings. When it's something like this, though, I bring something a little less...traditional."

"(This girl has to be pulling my leg. She HAS to be.)" Kaito thought.

The pair arrived at the nightclub. "So what exactly are you gonna be playing, anyway?" Kaito asked.

"Well, I'm starting with a few remixed tunes from some popular games out at the moment. After that, I'm going to introduce some people to a certain Prince..." Hana reached into her pocket, and pulled out a white, shimmering glove, and put it over her right hand. "...and a certain King."

"...are you real?" Kaito asked.

"Yo." A raspy voice called out.

Kaito looked over to see a young man leaning up against the side of the building. He was garbed in a black hooded jacket, a red backwards cap bearing the words "NEO•GEO" on it, and a shirt featuring the cast of "Street Fighter II". He had beard stubble, and had a cigarette in his mouth.

"You the entertainment for the evening, missy?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I am~." Hana replied.

The stubbled man studied Hana for a moment. "Not what I was expecting, but who am I to judge? And how about you, four-eyes? You the backup singer or something?"

"I'm, uh...her bodyguard." Kaito sheepishly replied.

"Might wanna reconsider your hiring standards, missy. If I was you, I'd want my bodyguard to be a little more...confident? But whatever. Hey, either of you got a light on you?"

"Nope. And you really shouldn't be doing that stuff. It'll kill you one day." Kaito replied.

"Eh, maybe, maybe not. Won't be today. Tch, I get enough of this nagging crap from--"

"There you are!" a young brown-haired woman wearing glasses and a blue sweater emerged from the club.

"Aw, jeez, here comes the noise..." the man grumbled.

"'Aw jeez', nothing! I was at that table for twenty minutes thinking you'd gotten lost somewhere, and here you are trying to huff some more addictive garbage!"

"WhaaatEVER. Little Miss Nursing Student gotta act like every tiny thing's gonna kill me. Just let me do my own thing, alright?"

The woman grabbed the man by the hood and began pulling him inside. "Sorry if he bothered you two. He's just being a blockhead. I'm looking forward to your performance!"

Kaito was left speechless. "What was that all about?"

"Lover's quarrel, I'm guessing." Hana got up close behind Kaito, and whispered into his ear. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, college boy~?"

"(This girl's not gonna be satisfied until she gives me a panic attack.)" thought an embarrassed Kaito.

Moments later, Hana and Kaito were behind the club stage. Hana popped open the case she had been carrying, and picked up a red-and-pink colored guitar out of it. "And here's my weapon of choice."

"Oh dear lord, you were completely serious." Kaito blinked.

"Of course I was. Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah you are--" Kaito caught himself. "--you electrical instrument, you. You sure are, uh...electrical. Hehehehe..."

Hana gave a light giggle. "The kind of wordplay I would expect from a future businessman~. Okay, it's time to start the party. Wish me luck~."

Kaito looked on in amazement. The same girl that he had heard playing a soothing, gentle tune on a shamisen was now blaring out covers of Prince's "Purple Rain" and Michael Jackson's "Bad". The crowd loved it. At the performance's end, she gave a bow, and walked back behind the stage.

"Oh, a grateful crowd never gets old! So, what did you think?" Hana asked.

"That...that was...girl, you're crazy!" Kaito exclaimed. "But...good crazy. Crazy like...super good. Where did you even learn that stuff?"

"Time alone in the mountains gives you plenty of time to practice in peace and quiet. Plus it's just funny to see people's surprise when the unassuming flower girl breaks out the electric guitar." She grabbed Kaito's hands. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I would've felt terrible if I'd dragged you out here and gave you a bad performance."

"But...you were playing for the crowd. If they all liked it then that's the main thing, right?"

"I guess...but I invited you personally. You're my guest of honor, you know. Have to put in that extra effort."

"R-right. Well, the night's still a bit young. You want to, I dunno...check out the rest of the expo? I'm kind of curious about some of the games they have going."

"Why, Kaito! Are you making this into a, dare I say it...a date~?"

"(Welllll...we're doing this now!)" he thought.

"...yes. I'm asking you on a date. I...really like hanging out with you."

Hana put her arm around his. "How convenient for me~."

The two left the club.

They didn't notice the figure following them.

But someone else did.

A short while later, Hana had stopped to admire some small statues. "Oh, this little blue one is adorable~! What did you say he was? A hedgehog?"

"I can sense the attitude just oozing off of him." Kaito added.

With the pair's gaze elsewhere, they didn't notice the hooded man behind them drawing his knife. He began towards Hana...

...and was promptly dropped from behind by the "Street Fighter" fan from the club.

"What the hell's going--huh?" Kaito turned around and saw the knife lying on the ground.

"Uuuugh...what the hell was that?!" the attacker griped.

"I'd like to know the same thing. Trying to mug people minding their own business? What do ya want, her guitar? Money? Just being a shitstain? Creeps like you make me SICK." the capped man dictated.

"Asshole--!" The attacker started to rise up, only to receive a kick in the backside.

"Just get lost, asshole! Where do you get off, attacking an innocent girl like that?!" Kaito exclaimed.

"I'm rather disappointed that your response to my concert was this. Everyone's a critic, I suppose." Hana said.

"Joking? Now?" Kaito asked.

"Man, I'm gonna give you one warning. I catch you looking at anyone else like that...I'll eat your heart for breakfast. Ya dig?" the bearded man said in an intimidating manner.

"Alright, stand aside!" a security officer entered the scene.

"Douchenozzle's right here, officer." the bearded man pointed. The officer grabbed the attacker and hauled him away. "Well, that could've gone a lot worse."

"Jin! There you are! You scared the hell out of me!" his female companion arrived.

"Well, Risa, if I'd gone any slower this poor missy would've been done for. Apologies for being urgent."

"Ugggh...I'm so sorry about this." Risa said.

"There's no need to apologize. I'm grateful he was paying attention." Hana replied.

"I should've been doing that. He would've gotten you and I would've just stood and watched. I really screwed up." Kaito lamented.

"Don't think like that. You can't control how someone's going to act." Hana said.

"Your lady friend's right, four-eyes. Big a crowd as this, it'd be easy to blend in. Don't gotta kick yourself cuz someone else was being a creep." the man added. "Shit, I just realized. We've had such nice chats and I never gave you my name. I'm Jinichi Mirai. The Third. That part's important. And this lucky lady here is my ravishing fiance, Risa." He looked over to another stand. "And that's some of the most delicious freakin' candy I've ever seen. Excuse me, y'all have a good rest of the night now." He walked off.

"Seriously?! Right in the middle of a--ugh." Risa uttered.

"Bit of an odd duck, isn't he?" Kaito asked.

"He makes himself seem so scary but he really isn't. Just doesn't like bullies or the like. Does things without thinking more often than not. And if you couldn't tell, he's relentlessly stubborn." Risa explained.

"His heart's in the right place, at least. We would've been in trouble if he hadn't intervened." Hana added.

"Guess that's true. I'm marrying him for a reason, aren't I?"

"This is freakin' DELICIOUS!" Jin exclaimed by the candy stand. "Risa, you gotta try this! Mango-lemonade is the BOMB!"

Risa sighed. "He'll have cavities before we get back home. Sorry again for all the drama. You two enjoy the rest of your night." She bowed, and walked away.

Kaito sighed. "Heck of a first date, huh? Want to call it a night?"

"Oh, absolutely not. I won't let something like that spoil an otherwise wonderful time." She grabbed him by the hand. "Let's see what else they have around here."

"Well, alright. Long as it's what you want, I'm fine with it."

\---

"Your humble abode, madame." The pair arrived at Hana's front door.

"My thanks, oh brave bodyguard~." Hana opened the door. "I really had a wonderful time. Thank you so much for coming along."

"Appreciate the invite. I had fun, too. You know, aside from the attempted mugging. Could've done without that."

"True. At least that intimidating fellow was around to stop it. But anyway...it's a good way down the mountain. Are you sure you'll be okay? You could, I don't know...stay until morning?" Hana began blushing.

"W-well, uh, I'll be, um...I'll be alright. I stay out any longer it might give Rei an aneurysm. I...appreciate the offer, though."

"Well, alright. Can't fault me for trying. Will you be back sometime?"

"Sure. When I have the time. I could get used to this sight...er, the lake and the trees, I mean."

Hana giggled.

"Well...I should head down before the demons start crawling about. I'll see you around, Hana." Kaito turned to leave.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? What did I--"

Hana grabbed Kaito by the arm, got up on her tiptoes and kissed him. After a few seconds, she let go. "Safe travels, college boy~." She bounded inside the cabin and shut the door.

Kaito smirked. "See you later, flower girl." He turned, and began making his way down the mountain.

About an hour later, he arrived home. He carefully opened the door and slipped inside, trying to avoid any noise.

The light in the living room turning on revealed the futility of that endeavor.

"You have fun, Kai?" Rei was seated on the couch, looking very unamused.

"Oh, uh...hey, Rei. I didn't think you'd still be up."

"Well when your kid brother decides to go running after a vagrant and vanishes for hours, it's a little tough to get any sleep."

"Hana isn't a vagrant. She lives in a cabin on the mountain."

"Oh, of course! The hippie girl lives among the trees and the great outdoors. Probably where she stashes her drugs."

"Rei, she's not that kind of girl."

"'Not that kind of girl'? You've known her for what, a week? Two weeks?"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"She's got you wrapped around her finger, Kai! Gramps trusted you to get the store fixed up good as new, and you've had your head in the clouds thinking about a mountain hippie you barely know. Kai, you're an adult. Part of being an adult is making the smart choices. Between school and the store, you can't be spending hours up in the mountains cuz of some puppy love. You're losing focus on what's important. We could be opening the store before the week's over. I need you to be 120% focused on this. You hear?"

"...yeah. You're right. I haven't given this the full attention it needs. I'm gonna go sleep on it...need to rethink my priorities."

"Just trying to do what's best for you, little bro. I don't want to have to tell Dad that you got lost in the mountains chasing after fairies. Now get some shut-eye."

Kaito went to his room. He sighed. "Get my mind in order...yeah, like it's gonna be that easy..."

\---

March 14, 1992

"--for real, those stories about stuffing helium into the lychees are hugely exaggerated. Honestly, I don't think that's even possible..." Kaito explained to a customer.

"That's only in the secret stash. The real stuff Dad won't let us have." Rei added.

After weeks of planning, Kubo Produce had finally re-opened its doors near the end of February. With the extra cash won by Hana, the siblings were able to hire a full-time staff that could help hold down the fort while Kaito focused on school, only working part-time for the time being.

"Alright, sis, I'm gonna take my lunch. Before I have to explain to one more joker that seeds can't grow in your stomach." Kaito said, exiting the building.

He didn't make it very far before bumping into a familiar face.

"Ngh, sorry, didn't mean to--ah, Hana. Hey, I didn't realize it was you."

"Hey. It's fine, I should've watched where I was going..." Hana looked downward. "Been busy lately, have you?"

"Yeah, market's been open for a couple weeks now. Haven't had much in the way of free time." Kaito began fidgeting. "Look, I know I haven't been around too much. I've just been so busy, and I--"

"It's fine, really. Just...we had our little moment last month, and I haven't heard from you at all since then...I just don't know how I'm supposed to take that."

"Take it how it seems, hippie girl." Rei suddenly appeared behind Kaito. "Kai has better things to do than prance around fantasy land with you. A little thing called 'responsibility'. If it's a foreign concept, I'd be glad to explain it."

"Rei. Don't." Kaito pleaded.

"Ah, a daughter of capitalism, I see. Someone's existence isn't devoted to the acquisition of money, therefore it's the wrong way to live. Are you afraid I might infect Kaito with the pesky idea of 'freedom'?" Hana asked.

"Both of you, knock it off! This doesn't need to be a scene!" Kaito demanded.

"You're right. I've got ideas for other things to do, anyway. See you later." Hana walked off.

"Enjoy your visit with Mary Jane, girlie." Rei called out.

"That was SO uncool, Rei. Are you forgetting that we couldn't have even opened the shop up without her help?" Kaito asked.

"She nearly gambled all of it away, on top of nearly getting ME sold off. That girl's nothing but trouble. Not my fault she's never heard of 'growing up'." Rei went back to the store.

"Uggggh." Kaito groaned.

About an hour later, Kaito was sweeping up. "Excuse me, sir?" an elderly man piped up.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"By any chance would you know what's happening out there? Seems like they're trying to get your attention."

Kaito looked out the window. "Aw, no."

Across the street, Hana was seated in front of a shop, playing her shamisen, with a sign perched above her head reading "FREE KAI".

"Why that little--!" Rei stormed out the door.

"No no no no no..." Kaito went after.

Hana looked up to see Rei bearing down on her. "Oh, hello. I knew a responsible adult would be able to decipher my message. It's subtle, I know." Hana joked.

"Listen, you. I know the concept is pretty abstract for you, but Kai is working right now. He can't just go running around the fairy woods with you just cuz you want to. This, right here? It's fake. A mirage. Just hiding the fact that you're a dumb girl living in the middle of the mountains cuz the real world is too much for you."

"Sure are doing a great job of making the 'real world' more appealing. I'm happy enough with where I am. I don't need to shuffle around for nine hours at a time for my life to mean something."

"You really are just a lazy nobody, aren't you? I bet you couldn't even afford drugs if you wanted them. No sense of responsibility at all. Just a hippie living in outer space."

"Oh, dear. You really do sound like my sisters." Hana's gaze darkened. "I hate my sisters."

"Alright, enough!" Kaito walked over. "Rei, go back inside. Let me talk to her. Alone."

"Fine. No use wasting brain cells on an airhead like this. Later." Rei went back inside.

"Love you too, oh snippy one!" Hana replied.

"Hana, stop it! You're just making it worse. I need you to go home."

"I want you to come with me. Please. A life of tedium is just going to keep you down."

"I can't do that. My family trusted me with this store. I can't turn my back on that."

"It's not complicated, family is overrated~." Hana chimed.

"Look, I don't completely understand what made you so bitter towards your family, but this is important to me. There's not a person out there that wouldn't want to live how you do, but people have things they're responsible for. This is something I need to do. I can't have you parked in front of the place making a scene and picking a fight with my sister. Please...just go."

Hana looked genuinely hurt. "You're really going to side with her over me. Of course. Family is just...SO important, isn't it."

"Hana..."

She placed a hand over his heart. "Tonight. I want to see you by the lake tonight. If you don't come...you won't have to see me again. I'll disappear into the wind. I just want to know...that this isn't fake. This feeling in my chest...isn't an illusion. I hope this isn't goodbye, Kaito. But if it is...I enjoyed this time we shared." Hana somberly walked away.

"....." Kaito wordlessly went back into the store.

"(...now what?)" he thought.

\---

Once Kaito returned home, he knew what had to be done. Rei didn't exactly look pleased as he walked out the door. But he knew he had to see this girl at least one more time.

Maybe Rei was right. Maybe Hana had cast a spell over him. But was that really as bad as she made it sound? He had to be sure. Was it puppy love? Or something more?

There was only one problem when it came to his plan, however. Partway up the mountain, he'd lost track of where he was. "Was the lake through here...? No, it was a little higher up than this...right? How long have I even been walking..."

He checked his watch. It was stuck on 6:57 PM.

"And my watch is busted. Radical. Maybe I should just go back the way I came. But..." He saw a vision of Hana standing in the lake. "She's waiting. I've gotta figure this out. This tree looks familiar..."

The night air was broken by the sound of machinery.

"What was that? It can't be construction work. Maybe they're cutting down trees? Nah, not at this hour." The noise echoed out again. "Whatever it is, it's close. Hopefully they can tell me where I am."

Kaito followed the noise through the sea of trees. "(It sounds like...welding?)" he thought.

After a few minutes of walking, he reached a clearing. He stayed hidden behind a tree. The noise's source made him stop dead.

On the ground was some sort of device, resembling a large mirror that had been broken in half. Figures draped in blue, hooded robes were working on the device. Among them was a woman, adorned with a silver hood, who appeared to be issuing orders.

Kaito remained hidden, and listened in.

"This is going nowhere. At this rate it could take several decades to reconstruct the portal." one figure complained.

"Then we'll work for that long. As long as it takes. The sooner the Vulcan Driver is completed, the sooner we can regain our strength and return home." the woman in silver replied.

"You know better than anyone that it just isn't feasible at the moment, Lady Ismene. Odyssea's technology was light-years ahead of Earth's even 500 years ago. You're asking us to rebuild a cognitive portal with the equivalent of sticks and ropes."

"Exactly what I told Pittacus. At their current rate of development, it will likely take over a decade before their technology is compatible with ours. I understand his rage and frustration more than most. But until humanity evolves to a certain point, he'll have to make due with incremental progress."

"The hell did I stumble into...?" Kaito muttered to himself. "This some kind of weird costume party? But those eyes...they don't look normal."

The hooded figures all had bright, yellow eyes, and pale skin. "If I didn't know any better...I'd say they were--"

The silver woman halted the conversation. Kaito looked on nervously.

Ismene seemed to be in a meditative trance. "My Lady? Have you sensed something?" one hooded figure asked.

"My 'Pesquisa' has detected an anomaly..."

She promptly turned around. Kaito was left stunned, both by the suddenness of it, and by her appearance. Her hair was snow-white, her eyes bearing white irises and black sclera. And those eyes were staring right at him.

"Ah. A fox thinking he's entered a flock of lambs, unaware of the wolves hiding within. How unfortunate."

Knowing he'd been caught, Kaito sprinted away.

He ran for what felt like hours, not knowing if the strange group was following him. Eventually, he tripped over and fell. He was at the lake.

"Who the hell were those people...what were they doing...the cabin. I've gotta tell Hana. It isn't safe out here. Maybe I can get hold of the cops or something..." he panted.

A large shadow fell over him. He looked up, and froze.

It was another man in a blue hood. He was gigantic, head-and-shoulders above Kaito. The face beneath was a dark-skinned man, though his eyes appeared to have been glowing yellow. Almost robotic in nature.

He bent down and hoisted Kaito up by the throat.

"Curiosity has led you down an unsavory path, human. Are there others with you? How much did you see? How grievous your injuries will be hinges on the contents of your answer." he ordered.

Kaito struggled to get any words out, so tightly was the man clutching his neck. He couldn't tell him about Hana. Whoever these people were, they were clearly threatening.

"I'm...here alone...I got lost...trying to find this lake...I won't tell anyone...I swear...I don't even know who'd believe me..."

"Truthful as that might be, you still contain dangerous knowledge that could further complicate our plans should it get out." The man dropped Kaito onto the ground as he gasped for air. He raised his foot over the young man. "I'm afraid you're going to have to die."

"Halt, Haimon." Ismene appeared from the shadows. "We have protocols for this very occurrence. Are you so starved for a proper hunt that you would break the rules you yourself put in place? If he disappears from here, surely his clan will come looking for him. That would only bring more curious eyes around here."

"Yes, you're right. I acted far too rashly. You may proceed."

Ismene produced a needle, and plunged it directly into Kaito's neck. The young man lost consciousness almost immediately.

"I'd warned you about working on the Vulcan Driver out in the open like this. It's practically asking for trouble." Haimon said.

"It's isolated enough where the chances of this happening are close to nil. But if it assuages any fears, we can resume searching for a cave system in this mountain range from which to continue working. Though most of the caves we've come across haven't been large enough..." Ismene replied.

The pair began walking away. "Humans and their curiosity." Ismene mused, and the hooded pair disappeared into the night.

\---

Hours later, Kaito awoke on a couch. "Where..."

"Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried..." Hana exhaled in relief.

"Hana...how did I..?"

"I found you on the lakebed. You were unconscious. What happened to you?"

"By the lake...? Well...I, uh..." Kaito kept thinking, but was drawing a blank. "I honestly can't remember. I remember stepping onto the trail, but after that...ah!" Kaito grabbed the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"My head hurts like hell...must've hit it on something...everything's just a blur..."

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for? Not like you bashed me over the head or anything."

"You only came up here because I asked you to...all this time I've only thought of myself. I couldn't stand my family, so I left. I couldn't stand being away from you, so I called you here. And it got you hurt. I just...I have to know. Why did you give me your money that day? You weren't in a place to just be freely handing it out. Why?"

"You're still hung up on that?"

"Just tell me."

"Well...I don't need to tell you how stressful this last month has been. School's already busy enough, but then getting a rebuilding and managing job thrown on top of it...I thought the stress was gonna kill me. Then I heard your music and, well, it calmed my nerves for a few minutes. None of that pressure was really there. So I just wanted to say thanks. Didn't really think about it. I just did it."

"So why do you keep coming back?"

"I can't tell you exactly why. I just feel compelled to. I hear your songs even when you're not around. It's like you have me captive. I just...like being with you. I feel like I don't have to be the hyper responsible adult for a few minutes. With you it can just be fun."

"Hana..." Kaito continued, "I'm sorry I told you to leave earlier. I wanted you to stick around, but I knew it would only make Rei even madder. If it were my choice, I'd never let you out of my sight. I don't know how to say this..."

Hana gave a smirk. "Then let me spell it out for you."

Hana leaned in, and the two kissed.

The wheel of fate had spun its course. At that moment, a seed was planted.

\---

(Fate takes its twists and turns. I know that better than most. If I hadn't ran from home...if he had never dropped those yen...who knows where life would have taken me?)

(By the end of 1992, Reiko had moved out of the house, and I moved in with Kaito. I kept up my gigs for a few years, until it became necessary for me to help with the shop.)

(In 1994, Kaito and I were wed. Two years later, I gave him a son, and we named him Hyōtan. Kaito graduated from college, and devoted his full attention to the shop. In 2003, our second son Tohru was born. And just a year after that, came our apple blossom, Ringo.)

(Life was good. Great, even. But as the children grew older, cracks began to form. Tan was falling short in school, and was leaning into delinquency. And Tohru...was an angry child. Exceptionally intelligent, but openly resentful towards the rest of the family. Ringo in particular. Even a child as optimistic and bright as her could only take so much of their sibling being cruel to them. Kaito thought it was just normal sibling rivalry. I saw it differently.)

(Then came September 22, 2011. The day that the house of cards came crashing down. Ringo was with us at the store because she was sick. We were in a slow period of the day, so it was more noticeable when someone entered the store. This person immediately pulled out their handgun and pointed it at Kaito. He did what he always did. He tried to calm this boy down. Told him that he probably had more money than we did. If this had gone differently, he might have tried to help this boy out.)

(By the end of the day, the life I'd been promised came to a screeching end. Kaito was gone. The boy who shot him was only 14. The love of my life was taken from me. And it only got worse after that.)

(Tan fell into criminal behavior. Five years after Kaito's death, he was arrested for armed robbery. He swears that he did it to help our own struggling finances. Doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. Sounds like someone I know. He would spend three years in prison after brokering a deal.)

(Tohru and Ringo both took turns for the worse. His put-downs and outbursts grew even more venomous by the day. Her mood grew darker. I saw her smile far less often. His last insult to me came on October 25, 2018. After once again verbally accosting Ringo, I finally told him that he needed to respect his sister. He looked at me with the most cruel gaze I'd ever seen from him, and said to me "Like you respect yours?" Then he walked out. I knew then that he was the way he was simply because I made it seem that it was okay. I was nothing more than a hypocrite. I had no room to judge him.)

(I never got the opportunity to make peace. His own life ended that night. Again, by the barrel of a gun. By the age of 45, I'd buried my husband and our youngest son. Weeks later, I nearly added my daughter to that list. Ringo attempted to end her own life. The loving family I'd thought so secure had completely fallen to pieces. The "Hanazaki luck" I'd relied on for so long had left me.)

(But where there is darkness, there is light. Things slowly got better over time. Tan got his life in order and runs his father's shop now. Rin regained her old optimism, graduated from college, teaches at one of Japan's finest institutions, and married the most angelic girl you can imagine. She's made an old granny out of me. The same parlor where I had won the money that saved the shop, is now mine. Along with the flower shop I'd long wanted.)

(Things are finally good again. But in the back of my mind, I always think about...what could have been...)

\---

July 29, 2029

Late afternoon in Naruki City. The work day was slowly winding down. For all intents, this was a normal day for most.

For Miu "Hana" Kubo, this was not just any day.

She waded her way through the tombstones at the local cemetery, until she came to the one she was looking for.

"Kaito Kubo. July 29, 1971 - September 22, 2011. 'From every adversity, lies the seed of hope...'"

"Hello, Kaito. Sorry I'm a little late. Grandmotherly duties and all that. I have a surprise for you today..."

Hana took out a small, flower-print shamisen from the case on her back. "Recognize this? I pulled it from the closet the other day. I tried refurbishing it as best I could. I haven't touched it since...the day you left...but if there was any gift I could give you, it might as well be what brought us together in the first place. I might be just a little out of practice..." Hana let out a light giggle.

"Well, there's a face I haven't laid eyes on in years..."

Hana turned around to see an older woman, with graying hair and glasses. "Reiko..." Hana uttered.

"In the flesh."

"I haven't seen you since the funeral..."

"I'm aware. We didn't exactly leave off on the nicest of terms."

"If you need some time with Kaito, I can just come back later..."

"Wait, Hana. I've been stewing on this for a while and I think the time for old bitterness is over. It's no secret that I didn't like you. At all, really. But Kai loved you more than anything. And seeing you here now tells me that you still feel the same way. That's the same ring he gave you, isn't it?"

"Yes...I've never taken it off. Never even humored the idea of finding love again. I already did. I spent 19 wonderful years with the man." Hana looked somber. "Next year will be 19 years since we lost him. It might sound cliché, but part of me died that day."

"I know. And we should've done more to help you through it. I spent so long thinking that you were ruining him, but it was me that always held him back." Rei sighed. "Look, Hana. I'm 60 years old with a really irritating case of arthritis. I can't hold onto old anger anymore. It's not what Kai would've wanted. It might be too late to start over, but...I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. In all honesty, I never held your feelings against you. I've blamed myself for a lot of how things turned out. Tohru's bitterness, Hyōtan's delinquency, Ringo's depression. But my family always believed in the wheels of fate. That things happen for a reason. All things considered, things are going wonderfully now."

"I'd love to hear about it all. Maybe over tea if you have the time?"

"Well, about that..."

"Oi, Ma! You alright over here? No ghosts came and swallowed you up, did they?!" A muscular man with wild, dark hair, a goatee and tribal tattoos ran over, panting.

"Ugh, you don't need to shout, Tan. You'll wake the dead screaming like that." A red-haired, bespectacled woman appeared behind him.

"Hold on a minute...these wouldn't be Hyōtan and Ringo, would they?" Rei asked.

"Those would be my babies, yes." Hana confirmed.

"Hm? Wait, aren't you...Auntie Rei?" Rin asked.

"Auntie Rei?! Holy crap, I thought you'd been kidnapped by aliens or something!" Tan exclaimed.

"Aliens, Tan? Really?" Rin asked.

"Hey you can't question that after fighting a bunch of moon pe--" Rin elbowed Tan before he could finish. "YOW!"

"Anyway, it's been a while, Auntie. Almost 20 years."

"You're telling me, last time I saw this one he didn't have tattoos, and you were only yea big!" Rei replied. "And is that a ring on your finger, missy?"

"Oh, yes. I actually just got married a few weeks ago. We've got a lot to catch up on. We were going to have dinner after we left here, if you want to come with."

"I'd love that. If that's alright with you, Hana?"

"Of course. You all can start catching up now. I'm going to be a few more minutes." Hana replied.

"Take all the time you need." Rin replied.

"So where's your wedding band, big man?" Rei asked.

"I'm working on it..." Tan nervously replied.

"Same response he gives whenever you ask about his mix tape." Rin added.

The trio walked off, leaving Hana alone. She sat next to the grave. "Sorry to keep you waiting, college boy. Hope I still know how to do this..."

She played the same exact song that she did on that day in 1992, in front of the restaurant. Once she had finished, she let out a sigh. Then, the wind blew a little harder, and something fell onto her lap.

It was a yen bill.

She looked surprised, but gave a knowing laugh. "Always so generous." She pocketed the bill, and got up. "I'll be back soon. I know how much you love when I play. I never like to keep you waiting." She knelt down and kissed the gravestone. "Happy Birthday, Kaito. I love you."

She walked away. It was as it was 37 years prior: a flower girl playing for the college boy she loved.


	48. GAIDEN 4: Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her daughter brings out a box filled with flowers, Rin reminisces about past trips with her family, and the memories each flower carries.

July 30, 2029

"Mama? Whatcha doing?" asked the brown-haired girl with headphones around her neck.

"Working, lovebug. School is starting up next week, so I need to get ready." Rin replied, sitting at her desk.

"Are Barbie and Kitty Kat coming back?"

"That's right. I know you've really missed having them around."

"Um..." A white-haired girl holding an owl plush walked in behind. "Are those the cool singing girls you showed me, Shizuka?"

"Uh-huh." Shizuka affirmed.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't met any of my students yet, have you, Aura? Except for Sakuya, of course." Rin said.

"Is the pretty girl coming back?" Aura quietly asked.

"I hope so. I don't know if she'll be able to leave her mother alone so soon after finding her, but I'm hopeful she can find a solution. But either way, I'm sure you'll like them. I have a couple of girls in particular..."

As Rin spoke, Shizuka peeked underneath the bed. "What's in this box, Mama?"

"Oh, that. Let me see..." Rin pulled out a small container. "Grandma Hana gave it to me after dinner yesterday. 'Keep it going with your family', she said."

"What is it...? Flowers?" Aura asked.

Inside the container were a number of pink flowers, each placed inside a small plastic bag. Each bag was marked with a date.

"Cherry blossoms. One for each year since I was born. My mom's been collecting them during Hanami every year. Preserving them so they don't fade." Rin explained.

"What's Hanami...?" Aura asked.

"It's when the cherry blossom trees are in full bloom. It's an important time for my mom's family since they all own flower shops."

"Why does Grannie keep them?" Shizuka asked.

"It's a nice way of keeping memories. And..." Rin dug through and picked out one bag labeled '5 April, 2004'. "I was born during Hanami. Beneath one of the trees, in fact. I was supposed to arrive a week later, but I decided to make my entrance early. This blossom comes from the tree I was born under."

"Is that why Grannie calls you 'blossom'?"

Rin giggled. "I guess that could be the reason. 'I got two blossoms from that tree~'. I can hear it now."

"What do you do with the trees...?" Aura asked.

"Well, lots of things. Some places have big festivals with picnics. Some people just like looking at the trees. Mt. Shirayuki looks absolutely amazing when all the trees are in bloom. Maybe next year we can make a trip out of it."

Rin placed the container on her lap. "A lot of good memories in these flowers. Some of the best from when I was little. Do you girls want to hear about one?"

"Mmhmm." Both girls nodded.

"Alright. How about..." Rin sifted through the container again. She pulled out a bag labeled '11 April, 2009'. "I was only a little older than you two when we got this one. My dad was still around back then. My older brother, too."

"Captain Tiny Unit Energy?" Shizuka asked.

"Shizuka! Where'd you learn that?!" Rin had a realization. "Was it Uncle JoJo or Aunt Tenko?"

"Did Papa say something nasty...?" Aura asked.

"If it was him, then yes, very nasty. Young ladies shouldn't say those kinds of things."

"So why did--" Shizuka began.

"Aunt Tenko. Knew it." Rin affirmed. "Anyway, back to the child-friendly topic. In 2009 I went to a festival on Mt. Shirayuki with my parents and Uncle Tan. We had to leave Tohru with my Auntie Rei because he was...well, in one of his moods. I honestly never remember him ever going to a festival with us. He really didn't like people. Or anything, to tell the truth."

"Why didn't he like anything?" Aura asked.

"That's...a long story. Very long. I'd rather stay focused on happier things. So. Twenty years ago. My parents took us to the lake on the mountain. That place was always an important spot for them..."

\---

April 11, 2009

"Ahhh, now this is a day for a picnic." Kaito said.

The lake on Mt. Shirayuki, surrounded on all sides by cherry blossom trees. There were several groups of people lounging in and around the lakebed.

"No matter how many times I see it, this sight never gets old." Kaito said.

"It seems to be missing a certain something, though." Hana walked up from behind Kaito, holding a small, bespectacled red-haired girl by the hand, and carrying a case on her back.

"Yeah. A certain flowery beauty playing the shamisen in the middle of it." Kaito replied.

"That could be easily fixed, college boy~."

"Hrmm."

"What's the matter? Still upset about Tohru?"

"I don't know what that boy's problem is. A day outside with everyone's not gonna kill him. But the way he was looking, dragging him out here was just going to make it worse. I just hope he's not giving Rei a hard time."

"Toh wants to act like a spoiled brat, let him. His loss." Tan, lacking a beard or tattoos but sporting dark shades and gold chains, spoke up.

"Hyōtan." Hana said sternly.

"Nah, man, he's wack. Looks at me like he'll cap me in my sleep when he gets the chance."

"He's just a kid, Tan. Kids have temper tantrums." Kaito replied.

"Not this one." Tan picked up Rin, who giggled. "You see that smile? That's the cutest dang smile I've ever looked at and I want twenty of this thing right now."

Hana took Rin back. "Every child is different. Hopefully he'll grow out of it. Like you'll hopefully grow out of...whatever this is."

"Why you hatin' on my bling, Ma? Ladies dig a guy with a bit of swag to him, ya feel me?"

Kaito sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Let's just...find a place to sit."

The family found a tree unoccupied by anyone else. "Okay, blossom, want to take a little walk to the lake? I want to show you something." Hana said.

"Okay, Mama!" Rin exclaimed.

"Kaito, dear, I'm taking her for a walk. We'll be back in a little bit."

"Alright. You girls stay safe. Watch out for sea beasties." Kaito joked.

"It's a lake, Papa! Sea beasties aren't in lakes!" Rin expressed confidently.

"She's got you there, dear." Hana teased.

"Corrected by a toddler. What did ya go to college for, anyhow?" Tan asked, peeling and taking a bite out of a lychee.

Kaito grumbled in annoyance.

Hana took Rin out to the lakebed. "How's the water, blossom? Not too cold, right?"

"Nope!" Rin exclaimed.

"I used to live out here, you know. Came out to the lake and played my shamisen. In fact..." Hana pulled the instrument out from behind her. "You want to have a bit of fun?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Rin nodded.

"Good. Now hold this and repeat after me..."

On shore, Kaito took a swig from a sake bottle. "Hey, Papa!" Rin shouted out. Kaito turned to the lake.

Hana was holding up Rin, who was holding the shamisen. "Guess you figured me out, college boy~!" the girl cheerily said.

Kaito spat out his drink. Hana began laughing hysterically.

"That's not funny!" the flustered man said.

"I thought she was pretty convincing~!" Hana teased.

"Please don't corrupt our five-year old! The last thing I need is another shameless tease!"

"Oh my God she's the most adorable thiiiiing!" exclaimed an emotional Tan.

"What's with you?" Kaito asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I remember when she was like this tiny and now she's so big and I'm just getting super emotional right now!" Tan uttered.

"...did you get that lychee from my secret box? I told you not to go digging in there!"

"Oh God I'm so sorry I knew how wrong it was I just couldn't help myself--"

"Okay, calm down, Nathan Lane! Just sit there and...fan your face for a bit."

"Kaitooooo." Hana called out.

"Whaaaat?" Kaito responded.

"I've got a couple more spots I want to show her. Could you hold down the fort just a little bit longer?"

Kaito turned to Tan, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. He turned back to his wife. "I really don't know."

"You'll be fine. A little father-son bonding time never hurt. Enjoy, boys~." Hana walked off with Rin.

"Not this one...or this one...maybe..." Hana scoured several trees.

"What are you looking for, Mama?" Rin asked.

"There's a special tree around here somewhere...ah! Here we are."

On this tree in particular, there were numerals carved into the bark. "5 - 4 - 2004". "You know what this is, blossom?"

"Um...five, and...four...oh! It's my birthday, right?"

"That's right! Your father and I carved this here. Five years ago, I was sitting underneath this tree. And then...you decided you were tired of being in my belly. And before we knew it, there you were."

"Why was I in your belly? Did you eat me by accident?"

Hana giggled. "Too precious. I'll tell you when you get older. For now, do you see those flowers on the tree?"

"Pretty..."

"I took a blossom from that tree. I keep it in a little bag. I've done the same thing every year since. Blossoms to remind me of my blossom. I was *this* close to naming you Sakura. But your father thought it was too on-the-nose. So instead of being a cherry blossom, you're an apple blossom." Hana patted Rin on the head. "Either way, you're an adorable little flower. Speaking of..."

Hana hoisted Rin up. "Go on. I'll let you pick this year. The prettiest one you can find."

"Umm..." Rin plucked one from the tree. "This one!"

"Ooh, that's a lovely one. Let's see..." Hana placed the flower above one of Rin's ears. "Ooooh, how is it possible for you to be even more adorable than you already were?"

Hana sat by the tree, placing Rin in her lap. "Blossom...can you promise me something?"

"Sure, Mama."

"I want you to stay like this forever. Sweet and smart and happy. You can make so many people happy just by being around them. Like your father and me, and Hyōtan."

"But...what about Tohru? He doesn't like me very much..."

"Oh, Rin...Tohru will grow out of it someday. I'm sure of it. I just can't imagine anyone not liking you. As long as you stay sweet, and smart, and happy. Ringo Kubo is a happy girl. Right?"

"Right, Mama."

Hana closed her eyes. "I love coming here. And having you here makes it so much better. I love you so much, blossom."

"I love you too, Mama."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hana's eyes jarred open. There stood Tan, openly weeping.

"SO BEAUTIFUL! OH MY GOD, LET ME IN ON THIS!" He ran over and embraced his sister and confused mother.

"Oh, dear." Hana sighed. "I love you too, you over-the-top goof." Rin simply giggled.

"I tried." Kaito approached. "I really need to put a lock on that secret box." He picked up Rin. "I see your mom already got this year's flower. Did she tell you about them?"

"Uh-huh. And she told me to keep being smart and sweet and happy!"

"Did she now? I'd stick to that. You'll make tons of friends down the line. I can already see it. And I can see the looks I'll be shooting at every boy that thinks he can come near you."

"I think it's too soon to talk about that, dear. Let's just focus on what we have now." Hana slowly got up, with Tan still clutching her. "All of it."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get back. Hopefully no one swiped our food. Ready for lunch, little apple?"

"Uh-huh! I'm starving!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well, we're gonna fix that, aren't we? Come on. That includes you too, Mr. Drama."

"AHHHHH!" Tan exclaimed.

The family made their way back. Things couldn't have been any better than they were at this moment.

The kind of happiness that was built to last...

\---

"....."

"...Mama? Why are you crying?"

Tears had fallen from Rin's face. "I'm sorry. I wanted it to be a happy story. Thinking about back then...I thought it could stay like that forever. But..." Rin looked at her scarred arms. "It didn't. We got to go on two more trips with my dad before...before we lost him. Then Uncle Tan got in trouble and was gone for a few years, and then Tohru..."

The girls took the cue and hugged Rin.

"Oh...I shouldn't be like this. Everything is good now. I have such good friends. Tan is back and doing well. I have Rose. And...I have you." Rin patted Shizuka on the head. "Even when things were bad, my mom still found time to pick these flowers. It reminded her of better times. And it was a hope that things could be good again."

Rin wiped her eyes. "Okay. I had a good cry. How about another Hanami story?"

The girls nodded.

"Okay, let's take a look...oh, boy. This one." Rin picked out a flower labeled "April 5, 2020". "This was my 16th birthday. The first one I got to spend with Rose and everyone else. This is when Uncle Jin and Aunt Tenko got me Momo. Your Mama and Papa were there too, Aura. So was Uncle Jugo. And you know that was a recipe for...things..."

\---

April 5, 2020

"Enjoying your gift, Rin?"

Sitting against a cherry tree, Rin was holding onto a small, pink-hued kitten. The scarring on her arms was much more visible, and she went without glasses. Rose stood by her, still wearing azure clothing.

"She's precious, Rose. I've been wanting a kitten for so long, but Tan's allergies...yeah."

The rest of the group was over by the cabin. Tenko's hair was longer; Jugo's was shorter, and less unkempt, and he was missing his cowboy hat; Hiyoko's hair was also shorter, and lacked any bells; both of Shūjo's eyes were intact, his hair was short, and he held a bamboo leaf in his mouth; and Jin, still mute, had less prominent facial hair and much shorter hair.

"Ahh, nothing better to start the day than a nice morning shit!" Shūjo exclaimed.

"Hiyoko, could you please tell your boyfriend not to be so gross?" Jin signed.

"You know that's futile, Jin." Hiyoko signed back.

"You mind keying me in? I dunno if you're saying smack about me or not." Shūjo said.

"That's the idea, dude." Jugo replied.

"You'll just have to deal with it til his tablet charges up. Until then I get to lie and say he's being nasty~." Tenko joked, her arms around an irritated Jin's shoulders.

Rin turned to Rose. "Hey, could you look after her for a little bit?"

"Sure. But where are you going?"

"I...there's somewhere I need to go to. By myself. Just for a little while."

"Okay, but...it's your birthday. We want to spend the day with you."

"I know, but...please. I really need the time."

Rose sighed. "Okay. But don't be too long."

"Thank you. I'll be back soon." Rin got up and walked off.

A short while later, Rin arrived at the lake. "This sight never changes. Never gets old. No matter how many times I--" Rin stopped herself. She recalled hearing a similar sentiment eleven years prior. She fell silent. "....."

She walked around the lakebed. She stopped, and gazed out at the water. She recalled being in the water with her mother. She took her shoes off, and walked in until the water was halfway to her knees. "No shamisen...no college boy to tease. The water feels good, at least. Mom would love this."

After a few minutes, she exited the water, and began looking through the trees. "Now if my memory's right, it should be...here."

The tree showed signs of age, but the "5 - 4 - 2004" carving was still visible. She thought back to that day in 2009, when her mother first told her about her connection with the tree. About the cherry blossoms she collected. About the promise she made to always stay happy.

"Sorry, Mama...I couldn't keep that promise..." Rin rubbed her scarred arms. Then, she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around. "Who's there--"

The quick turn startled Jin. "Ugh, Jin! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt. Why the secrecy?" Jin signed.

"How did you even find me?"

The rest of the group arrived. "I'm sorry. We got worried. I couldn't help it." Rose apologized.

"What's the matter, Rin-Rin? You didn't get tired of us already, did you?" Tenko asked.

Jugo peered at the carving. "Hunh...looks like your b-day. You been here before, Boss?"

"Well, yes. This tree's where I was born under." Rin replied.

"Born under a cherry tree. Man, your fam likes to keep a theme, huh?" Shūjo asked.

"I take it that there are some sensitive memories involved here." Hiyoko said.

"Not really sensitive. They're good, for the most part. This lake is really important to my family. Not just because I was born here. My mom used to live up here, when she first met my dad." Rin replied.

"Your Ma lived in the mountains? Is she some kinda fairy?" Shūjo asked.

"It'd go a long way to explaining her crazy gambling luck..." Jugo added.

"My mom isn't a fairy." Rin plainly stated. "She had a falling out with her family and decided to live somewhere quiet, where she could play music in peace. She tells me this is where she and my dad fell in love. And it's where my family would come during Hanami. Before..."

Rose put her hand on Rin's shoulder. "It's alright. I'm okay. After what happened with Tohru, my mind's been spinning. When I first came here, my mom and dad both told me to keep being happy. Keep being happy, and no one would ever hate me." Rin scoffed. "You can see how that turned out."

"Yeah. We do." Tenko put an arm around Rin's shoulders. "A bunch of jokers like us standing here with a queen. Don't let what that jerk did to you make you think you're in the wrong. I don't regret meeting you for a second. I'm your shield for life, y'know."

"Ditto. I'd never gotten my head on straight if you hadn't come along." Shūjo added.

"Debatable if it's not crooked. But he's right. I'd be a power-hungry loony's lackie if you didn't show me how he really was." Jugo added.

"I wouldn't know who my family was if you didn't show me. In more ways than one." Hiyoko added.

"You dragged me out of my rut. You and me share the same pain. You're someone I'm proud to call my friend." Jin signed.

"You already know my gratitude. You gave me family and love where I had none. I could spend the rest of eternity by your side. Nothing a bitter wraith could say could ever convince me that you are anything but a beautiful soul." Rose said.

Rin sighed. "Thank you, everyone. It's easier to keep going when I have you all here with me. Sorry for worrying you."

"Don't sweat it, girlfriend. You're the birthday girl, after all. You're allowed to do whatever." Tenko replied.

"There is one other thing. Before we head back." Rin turned to the tree. She plucked a blossom off of it. "My mom collects one of these every April. Ever since the day I was born."

"A blossom for her blossom." Hiyoko said.

"Exactly how she words it. It's a reminder of happier times. And the hope that it can be happy again. That I'm still standing here with you all with me...I know it can be happy again. Let's go back. We need to get to that cake."

"NOW you're speaking my language." Jugo said.

"Cake with a bit of sake is my idea of the perfect trip~!" Tenko exclaimed.

"Good grief." Jin signed.

The group began making their way back. "I truly mean it, you know. I owe everything to you." Rose said.

"You think way too much of me, Rose. All I did was be your friend."

"That means far more than you could ever realize. I..."

An alert came on Rin's phone. "Hunh. Another birthday message, perhaps?" Rose asked, somewhat annoyed at being interrupted.

"It's from...hm. I don't recognize the number. Let's see..." Rin looked at the message.

"Hi, there. I hope I have the right number? This is Rin Kubo, right?"

Rin texted back. "Yes, this is her. Who is this?"

"Okay, good. This is Sumiko Sakaki. Just Miko is fine. I'm the girl from the forest. Are you anywhere near Mt. Shirayuki? Weird question, I know..."

"Who is it?" Rose asked.

"It's the girl I helped in the...the suicide forest. I think she wants to meet up..." Rin began texting back.

"I am, actually. I'm near the big lake. Why do you ask?"

No response for a bit. Then...

"Wait there."

"Hey. What's the hold-up?" Shūjo yelled out.

"I, uh...I have no idea." Rin said back.

A rustling sound came from the tree nearest Rin. Before anyone could react, something dropped down from it, startling Rin. "WHAT--"

The others ran over. "Hold it right there--" Jugo began.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a sec! I'm not some weirdo!" the strange girl panicked. Her already unkempt clothing was littered with foliage, and her red glasses were crooked.

"You just jumped down from a tree. Excuse us for not buying it." Tenko retorted.

"Wait a minute!" Rin stopped them. "Are you...Miko?"

"That's my name, missy. I'm sorry for scaring you. I just got a little excited when I heard you were around here." Miko replied, readjusting her glasses.

"What are you doing climbing in the trees up here?" Hiyoko asked.

"Bug-hunting. And...running away from home." Miko said somberly. "Just so we're clear...you're the same one that helped me in the forest, yeah?"

"That's right." Rin affirmed.

Miko suddenly embraced Rin in a hug. "Thank you. I...needed someone to care. No one else ever did."

Rin hugged her back. "It's alright. I know how it feels. Like there's no hope. That there's only one way to escape the pain."

Miko let go. "Sorry, this has gotta be super weird. Girl drops out of a tree and gives you a hug. I wouldn't blame you for calling the cops."

"Girlie, you've got no idea. We're pros when it comes to weird." Jugo said.

"Why don't you come back with us? You look like you could use some TLC. And we have cake." Rose suggested.

"Cake?! Is it someone's birthday?" Miko asked.

"Yeah. Mine, as it happens." Rin replied.

"OMIGOSH, I didn't know I was crashing your birthday! Ohhh, but I can't say no to cake! I wouldn't be weird for wanting to come with, would I?"

"Of course not. I'd be more than happy to have you along." Rin replied.

"Bless it. I'm coming for that cake--!" Miko sprinted off.

"Hang on, you don't even know where our cabin is!" Jugo called out.

"Let's go follow her before she hurts herself." Jin signed.

Everyone ran off in pursuit. Rin sighed. "Never a dull moment."

\---

"So that's where you met Big Sis?" Shizuka asked.

"Formally, yes. She ran away, just like you did. Those four years I knew her, she loved going to that mountain. It was the perfect place for bug-hunting." Rin replied.

"What happened to Shizuka's Big Sis?" Aura asked.

Rin went silent. "She's...where my dad is. She got very sick, before Shizuka was born. I took her back to the mountain when it was time for her to go. It's what she would've wanted. That mountain...that lake...so much of my life is tied to it. Good and bad. But the way I look at it..."

Rin looked at the bag with the flower. Next to the date, was a tiny doodle of a bee. "If this day hadn't happened, then I never would've met one of my best friends. And you might not have come to us that day, lovebug."

"Okay, so...I have time for one more Hanami story. Then I really need to get back to work. You girls up for it?"

The girls nodded.

"Alright. Let's go with...this one." Rin took out a bag labeled "April 8, 2028". "Last year, before I began teaching. Before all the craziness of the last year..."

\---

April 8, 2028

"There we are. Pleasant pink perfection." Hana plucked a blossom from the tree.

"You've been waiting to use that one, haven't you?" Rin asked.

"You're not the only one with a gift for wordplay, dear~."

"Well, should we head back to the cabin? It'll be dark soon."

"Just one more thing, blossom." Hana motioned towards the lake. "Come on. For old times sake."

"You know I can't say no to that."

The two women walked out into the lake.

"...it's been close to twenty years since the first time I brought you out here. It's too bad I can't carry you anymore. You'd wrap around me like a spider."

"I remember that. And I remember how badly we embarrassed Dad with the shamisen stunt. His sake nearly flew halfway across the lake."

"Oh, I remember. We would fluster that man so much. I don't think there was ever a time when his glasses weren't foggy."

The two women giggled.

"...we've been through so much. So many drastic changes." Hana said somberly.

"I know. So much hardship it's hard to keep track. Dad, Tohru..." Rin adjusted her glasses. "...Miko. And if things had gone differently...me." Rin rubbed her arms, covered by sleeves.

"But we got through it all. And look at you now. Twenty-four years old and about to start teaching at one of the country's top academies. I still see you as that sunny little girl, but here you are, a beautiful, beaming young woman. I count myself so lucky that I get to be your Mama."

"Oh, Mom..." Rin began blushing. "I've only managed to keep it together from watching you. I don't know how you've found the strength to keep smiling after everything. I don't think I'd be standing here if it wasn't for that strength."

"You give me far too much credit, blossom. I couldn't spend my days wallowing in misery with three children to worry about. And really, who could find a minute to be miserable with a daughter like you~?"

"Mooooom."

"Heehee. As easy to push as dear Kaito. But really, being so occupied has helped immensely. But you and your brother are grown now. So I've made a decision..."

"What about?"

"I'm handing the flower shop over to Rose."

"You're...but, Mom, that store is your baby. Are you sure about this?"

"I've given it a good deal of thought. You know better than anyone that Rose can take good care of it. And I'm not saying that I don't want to do anything else..."

Hana took her daughter's hand. "I just need a little break, is all. I'm just...so tired. I've kept myself so busy that I haven't even been able to think about grieving. I...just want to mourn your father and brother properly. I'm not retiring. I'm just giving my heart the time it needs."

Rin embraced her mother. "I get it, Mom, I get it. You've earned some rest. You don't need to explain yourself to me. I understand better than anyone."

"I miss them both so much...I blame myself for how your brother turned out. I can't condemn his hate when I felt the same about my family for so long. And Kaito...my Kaito...we were supposed to grow old together. He would be so proud of the woman you've become. Part of me was destroyed when he was taken away. It just...isn't fair..."

At that moment, Rin saw something she hadn't seen in years.

"Ha. And here I'd thought my tear ducts had dried up. How embarrassing..."

"It's alright, Mom. It's just you and me here. Bottling things in isn't healthy."

"You're right. You shouldn't be keeping things from the ones you love. Hmm. On that note...I wonder how Rose is doing at the moment..."

"Rose? Probably closing up shop. Why bring her..." Rin caught on. "Moooom."

Hana giggled. "You'll get there eventually, blossom. Shall we go back?"

"Yes. Let's. I can feel a fish pecking at my toes..."

Later that night, Rin was lying in bed, scrolling through her phone. "(Mom's earned her rest. The way things change around here, she needs all the time to herself she can get.)" she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an incoming request for a video call. Rin sighed. "What could she want at this hour?" She answered.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, bestie. Not that you really need it~." Tenko cheerily said.

"Really can't go a sentence without trying to butter me up, can you? I'm guessing from your tone that this isn't an emergency."

"Not exactly. I was gonna wait until you got back tomorrow, but I wanted to share SO BAD. Okay. So. Today I went for my regular check-up and I told the doc how I've been feeling kinda funny lately. He runs a few tests, and..."

"And...?"

"Aaaaaand..."

"Aaaaaand?"

Tenko brought up an ultrasound image. "Say hello to Baby Mirai~!"

Rin reeled back, her glasses nearly falling off. "What?! Tenko, you're...pregnant?!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God! That's amazing!" Rin readjusted her glasses. "How did Jin react?"

"Well how about you ask him yourself?" Tenko moved the screen over to the couch. Jin was out cold. His sister, Mimi, was fanning him.

"You'd better hope he doesn't have a concussion! That's the last thing I need to worry about on top of needing to disinfect everything!" Mimi griped.

Tenko gave a cheeky grin. "He'll be fine."

"I should hope so. I guess that means the Olympics are a no-go, huh?"

"That's the one bummer, yeah. But hey, that just means 2032 can be the comeback tour! Peeps love comeback tours!" Tenko grabbed her stomach. "Oh, man. I'm gonna be a mama, Rin-Rin. Like there's an actual kid growing in there."

"I'm so happy for you, Tenko. First chance tomorrow, we're celebrating. Appropriately, of course. Meaning no alcohol."

"Oh. Oh, you're right. I can't have sake for nine months. Oh God."

"Well what better expression of love can there be?"

"I guess...oh, boy. This is gonna be an experience."

"It'll be worth it. This kid is going to be so spoiled."

"I'm naming it after you."

"Oh, Tenko, please, that's too much--"

"You're not changing my mind. I want him or her to remember that they have the best auntie in the world. I call you bestie but...you're my family, Rin-Rin. That's the best thank-you I could ever give for what you've meant to me. So that's what I'm gonna do."

"Oh..." Rin's eyes got watery.

"Heehee~. I'll stop torturing you for one night. Good night, bestie. We'll see you tomorrow." Tenko blushed. "All of us. Nighties."

The call ended. "Hanami really is never without a surprise." Rin said to herself. "The more things change..."

\---

"So that's the day I found out little Rina was coming." Rin said. "Never thought I would beat Aunt Tenko to being a mommy, but this year was one surprise after another."

"Aunt Rin?"

"Yes, Aura?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Rin paused. "Uh...you should probably ask your parents that question."

"What about me, Mama?" Shizuka asked.

"You should probably ask Mama Rose that question."

"Awwww." both girls uttered in disappointment.

"Well, anyway. I really do need to get back to work. But I'm glad you pulled this out. I enjoyed talking about these flowers."

"Can we go next year?" Shizuka asked.

"Of course! We'll make a big party out of it. We can even bring the students along. Hopefully come next April we won't have any more...trouble."

"Like the creepy masked guys?"

"What creepy masked guys?" Aura asked.

"Oh, boy. That's a whole other story for another time. How about you girls get back to playing? I really need to catch up here..."

"Okay!" The girls bounded off.

Rin gave the box of blossoms one more look, before closing it tight, and sliding it back under the bed. "See you next year."

"(Thanks for the memories, girls. Of happier days. And how they can be again.)"

Flowers on the mind, Rin returned to her work.

In a week, her nine charges would be back. Happy, chaotic days would be here again. And she couldn't be happier.


End file.
